An Ocean of Mirrors
by Mysterious Loser
Summary: -Star Ocean 2- From the moment she saw him, she knew that he was the Warrior of Light...no matter what anybody else said. -A novelization of Star Ocean 2 that focuses on the developing relationship between Claude and Rena. Claude/Rena-
1. Rise to Fame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean 2, Star Ocean EX, and anything else Star Oceany.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know Star Ocean 2 is like…more than 10 years old and most of its fandom has dwindled down. I also know that novelization of the game has been written before. So this story is focused a lot on Claude and Rena and their growing relationship throughout the game. …Yeah, I'm a Claude/Rena traditionalist. Sorry…

The story pretty much takes the same storyline (there are some scenes from Star Ocean EX), but I really DID try to make a lot of it my own, so that it's not ENTIRELY predictable. Big fat fatty fat fat big fatty WAFF alert. Please let me know what you think or how this story could be better.

**So I'm writing** my stories in **order of importance.** If you want to see more of **this story,** please review and tell me so, or vote in the poll on my author's page. Thanks much!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter One**

**Rise to Fame**

**\/\/\/**

_"Stop crying. If you cry too much, you won't have any tears left. You should laugh with me."_

_…Dias…_

_"Here, do you want some candy? I'll give you some."_

_…Where did you go?_

_"That's right. Hold out your hand…There you go. Is that enough?"_

_…I miss you…_

_"I'm Dias Flac. What's your name?"_

---

"I'm leaving! Bye!"

There was a click, and a moment later the door from a small house in the corner of the village opened. A blue haired youth darted from the steps, red fabric flying behind her like a cape. She was about to turn the corner of her home when another figure appeared in the doorway, screaming the girl's name.

"Hold on just a minute!"

Obediently, the girl turned around, genuinely puzzled. Coming from the doorway was another blue haired woman, wrinkles deepening around her eyes and, of course, at the creases of her frowning lips. Arms crossed, the older woman approached the girl, shaking her head.

"What, Mom?" the girl asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Don't 'what Mom,' me, Rena. You're not thinking of going to the Shingo Forest again, are you?"

The girl's face scrunched up and her eyes lowered to the ground. Though she was silent, the mother knew all too well her child's desire. She placed two hands on Rena's shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't change her daughter's mind most of the time, but what with the recent dangers around Cross Continent, she feared for the safety of what little family she had left.

"Why don't you take a break from there today?" her mother suggested with a wry smile. "You went there yesterday, and the day before that."

Rena's face shot up, her brows turned upward as she beseeched, "But the Shingo Forest makes me feel so calm, Mom. Why can't I go?"

Turning her head to one side, Rena's mother clamped her mouth shut. There were so many things she wanted to say, but the only thing that formed on her tongue was, "What _is_ it about that forest?"

"I—"

"Rena, it's too dangerous. We _just_ had an earthquake yesterday and monsters have been roaming around these parts. You _know_ that things haven't been right since that Sorcery Globe crashed down on us. Can't you just stay inside the village today?"

Rena's mother hadn't noticed it right away, but Rena was free from her hold on her. When her child had managed to do that, she wasn't sure. But her mind was elsewhere lately. She wasn't sure _what_ she would do if anything were to happen to her daughter.

"Rena, please—"

"See you later, Mom!"

Her mother reached out, but grabbed air. Rena was already around the corner and gone. Though she felt the urgent need to chase her down, Rena couldn't be bought that easily. Even if her mother _were_ able to find and bring her back, kicking and screaming, Rena would find a way to visit that blasted forest.

She always did.

---

"My mother is such a worrywart," Rena said to herself with a sigh. "Nothing could _possibly_ be dangerous about this forest. I've been coming here for years."

Inattentively, she began to skip. The sound of birds chirping in the abundant trees above her caught her ears, and she hummed a nonsensical tune to their singing. The deeper she went into the forest, the more alerted her nose became to the different scents from various flowers and trees. From above, the sun was hidden behind the canopy of leaves, though small rays of light snuck through open patches.

"I think I'll wander a little deeper into the forest today," she announced to herself.

From a corner of the forest, she caught rustling and stopped. The bushes continued to brush against each other until a small head popped out from behind. Peering closer, Rena recognized the long ears that stood on end, and a small nose wriggling.

"It's a bunny!" she laughed to herself and then beckoned for the animal to come closer. "Come here, bunny…"

Though the rabbit did not heed her calling, it did not run away either. Down on all fours, the girl crawled over to the rabbit slowly, cooing and giggling. The rabbit jumped out from its hiding place in the bushes and hopped away, causing Rena to stop in her tracks.

"Awwww," her shoulders slumped. Then, deciding to follow it, she jumped back to her feet, ignoring the dirt stains on her knees, and ran after the rabbit.

She didn't have to run far until she caught sight of the pointed ears sticking out from behind a small stump in the middle of the forest ground. The grass cushioned the noise she made as she ran, and forced herself to stall once the rabbit poked its head out from above the stump.

"You silly rabbit!" she laughed at it. "Come here already!"

Again, it hopped away as she lunged for it, catching only blades of grass. Looking up from her spot next to the stump, she watched a fast paced ball of fluff disappear into the distance.

"I'll get you," she jokingly vowed, but pushed herself to her feet and went off in search for the rabbit again.

It wasn't long before she found herself deeper in the forest than she had ever gone before, but she quickly pushed the realization from her mind when she saw two little legs squirming to push the rest of its white body under another bush.

"Raaaaaaabbit…" she sang out, slowly moving toward the bush. _I got you now._ Chuckling to herself over her great victory, she stood over the bush, reached up with both hands to grab the bush.

Her fingers curled around the shrub, slowly peering over the bush.

"Now I…" with sudden force, she split the bush with her two hands and pushed herself forward, "…got you!"

But what she saw wasn't the bunny that she had been chasing.

She came face to face with a large, brown face, an unbearable stench attacking her. Paralyzed with fear, she could hardly take in anything else except for the monstrous white, teeth.

Whatever it was in front of her, it let out a nasty growl, blasting her back, and she tightly closed her eyes and tried to drown out the deafening roar. There was a violent snap, and something heavy landed in front of her, forcing her to rebound from her position on the ground due to the intense weight.

Finding the courage to open one eye, she was met with two hairy legs, the kneecaps bulging from thick thighs, and she forced herself to gaze higher. A torso like a tree trunk and a powerful chest awaited her view, and she couldn't help but let a small gasp escape from her lips when she saw the face in full regalia, the fangs appearing larger now than they had before.

The monster's beady eyes beheld her with a malicious intent, and a large tongue swept over his bared fangs. Never before had she set eyes on such a creature, but she was almost positive that this would be the last time she set eyes on anything else.

Screaming until she swore her lungs would burst, Rena used her hands and legs to crawl backwards, the monster pursuing her at a deadly speed. The creature hunched over, claws bigger than her own house door reaching for her and swiping at air.

She continued to scream, twisting her body out of reach of the monster's grasp, but failed to realize the tree behind her until the back of her head hit the trunk and she couldn't scream anymore. Immediately reaching for the wound on her head, she cringed, the ringing in her head growing louder as an array of colors swamped over her vision.

The blurry figure of the monster lunged at her, and she found no strength to evade.

"Look out!" came an unfamiliar voice, and something reached around her waist.

She realized she was rolling, and something…or someone…was holding her close. Breathing heavily, they came to a complete stop a moment later, and she dared to open her eyes. From above, she could make out tinted green clothing and a thin frame that could be anything but a monster.

The figure released her and slid out from underneath. Once she was coherent enough, she looked over who had saved her, the other already on their feet and facing the monster.

It was a man, she realized, with sun-kissed blonde hair that radiated in the light. The clothes he was wearing were unfamiliar to her, an off-yellow over shirt and white pants becoming the closest things she could recognize. She wanted to say something, but the man was busy dodging the monster's swipe, its fist crashing down into the ground and creating a hole slightly less than the size of a crater.

Rena backed away even more, whimpering, but stopped as soon as she saw the man grab a stick from nearby and swing at the monster. She held her breath once the piece of wood collided with its knee and splintered.

"Dammit!" the man jumped back, tossing the useless wood away.

He watched the monster circle around him, taking steps to the side while the creature grunted and balled its fists. It reared its arm back and took another swing, but the man crouched low, the wind caused by the swing ruffling his hair a bit. Rena held her hands close to her chest, unable to move or speak.

Again, the monster lunged, causing the man to leap back, but he reached into his pocket for something this time. Rena watched, mesmerized, as he withdrew something she had never seen before, and pointed it toward the animal.

Before she could comprehend what she was seeing, she was blinded by a burst of light that forced her to shield her eyes. The man let out a cry as sharp as the monster's, but Rena kept her hands over her face. She could feel the heat of the light against her body, and it sent chills up her spine. Curiosity getting the best of her, she swallowed the burning sensation and peered with one eye through her fingers at the light.

The man stood there, holding the object even still, the force blowing against him and ruffling his hair. Rena's attention turned toward the monster, whose body had slowly deteriorated, and vaporized away. Maybe it had been sucked into the light after all.

_The…Sword of Light…_

After a moment longer, the light vanished, and, tiredly, the man dropped his arms, still clutching whatever it was in his hands. She could hear his intense breathing, his chest heaving, and he hesitantly placed the thing he was clutching back into his pocket.

"Good thing…I made it…in time," he said in between breaths. He turned toward her, his cheeks budded red from the intensity of the battle.

But Rena's attention was focused more on what he had put into his pocket.

_Those clothes that he's wearing…and…that beam of light that he summoned. Whatever it was, it killed that monster instantly._

He was advancing toward her, and she jumped with fright.

"Are you all right?" he asked, checking her over. He reached out toward her, "You're not hurt, are you? In that case, can I ask you—"

She screamed and swatted his hand away. Then she jumped to her feet and bolted out of the vicinity.

"Hey! Wait!" she heard him cry out, but she was moving so fast in between trees and darting over bushes, she found that she couldn't stop.

She ran further and further away until she could almost see the forest's entrance, passing by the stump she had pursued the bunny at, and even the bush where he had first appeared. Rena tripped once, but regained her balance and neared the forest's edge.

_You should stop, Rena._

As though it had been someone else telling her to do it, she obeyed.

_He __**did**__ save your life after all. You shouldn't have run away…_

Rena doubled over, breathing so hard that her chest was stinging from the lack of oxygen. Gripping at her chest, she closed her eyes, coughing occasionally.

"Who…who did he think he was? Trying to grab me like that…He shouldn't have…"

_I still shouldn't have run away like that…He __**did**__ ask me to wait, after all…_

Slightly turning her body so that she could see behind her, Rena waited for any kind of movement from the back of the forest, but saw none.

_Hope he's okay…_

Fully turning around, she waited a minute longer, guilt tugging at her for running away. Her breathing was returning to normal, and her emotions were stabilizing. The more rational she became, the more remorseful she felt for leaving him behind. In order to cope, she paced back and forth for a moment, but he still didn't show.

_I didn't leave him __**that**__ far back…did I?_

But after another minute of being left alone in the middle of the forest, the girl began to worry. She highly considered going back to look for him, but found that her feet wouldn't move.

_He'll…be showing up shortly…right? After all, there's only one way out of the forest. He __**has**__ to pass by here if he wants to get out…I hope…_

Then, jogging up in the distance, the blonde youth stumbled around a bush, his wandering eyes taking in the vicinity. She stopped pacing long enough to watch him, and slowly raised her hand to wave. At first he didn't see her, so she decided to call out to him.

Head whirling in her direction, he saw her, and she could see him smile.

"Good," he called back. "I wasn't sure if you'd wait for me."

"I really _wasn't_ sure if I should or not, but you _did_ save my life, after all. It would've been rude if I hadn't waited," Rena reached for her arm with her other hand and began to rub it. "Sorry for running away like that…"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," he nervously laughed. "Under all of that pressure, if I had been in your shoes, I probably would've done the same thing."

But Rena was genuinely apologetic. "Yeah, but, it was still wrong of me. Please forgive me."

Instead of forgiving her, the man combed a hand through his hair and laughed, "It _was_ pretty scary, wasn't it?"

She didn't share his humor.

Eyes downcast, Rena stopped rubbing her arm and gripped it tightly. She gave a nod barely noticeable, and said, "Y-Yeah. It was really scary. And…and I ran away from you…" Lifting her head up to meet his blue eyes, she blurted out, "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

He was taken aback by her abrupt shouting, and he held out his hands to calm her, "N-No, just forget about it. After all, you _did_ wait for me, right? No harm done."

She bit down on her lip. _He doesn't seem to be mad at me. I guess now would be the best time to properly introduce myself._

"I…My name is Rena—Rena Lanford. May I ask yours?"

Still nervous as when he had first arrived, he fidgeted with his hands and sputtered, "Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, Claude. Claude C. Kenni, but…Claude is just fine."

Rena noticed his behavior, and couldn't help but laugh. Reaching out, she took one of his hands, much to his surprise, and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Kenni." He breathed a little at her touch, but didn't pull his hand back. After pumping his arm a couple of times, she released his hand and stepped back. "That reminds me. You wanted to ask me something before, right?"

"Oh," apparently, he had forgotten. "That's right. I did. Um, so…where are we?"

The question didn't quite register with Rena right away. She wasn't sure how someone could _not_ know where they were. Was this Claude an exception?

_He __**is**__ wearing weird clothes, after all. Maybe he's not really lying after all._

"We're in the Shingo Forest, silly." Then, spinning on one foot, she pointed to the forest entrance, "Beyond that point is Arlia Village."

She expected the man to understand what she was saying, but once she turned back around to face him, he was just as confused as he had been the moment she met him.

"Shingo Forest?" he echoed. "Arlia Village?"

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, the ends of her mouth turned up in a wry smile. "Maybe I…should just show you…"

Taking his hand, she led him out of the forest. Soon enough, he fell in step with her, so she released him and he followed. After a while, they approached a bridge where a cool stream was running beneath it. From out of the corner of her eye, Rena could see Claude looking around him, mouth agape, and taking in all that he could.

She half expected him to question her about everything, as though he had never seen trees and birds, either, but he did nothing of the sort.

"So, Mr. Kenni…Are you a traveler?"

She broke him from his thoughts, and his eyes whirled around to her. "Oh, yeah. I guess you could call it something like that."

"Well," she held her hands out in front of her, clasping one at the wrist, "where are you from?"

"Uh…" his eyes fell, and his steps became more sluggish, as though her question was a very painful one to answer. "I'm from Earth."

"Urth?" she mimicked his enunciation on the word.

"_Earth,_" he stretched the word long enough for her to follow. "It's a place uh…how should I put this? It's a place far away from here. Like…" he held his arms out to the side, "_really_ far away from here."

He must've expected her to be in disbelief from the look on his face, but her eyes lit up and she gave a bright smile.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!"

_A distant world…He's __**got**__ to be the one!_

Leaning back, Claude's nervousness vanished, as though he were talking to a child. He shoved his hands into his pockets and puffed out his cheeks. "It's not _that_ amazing, actually."

She cocked her head to one side, but ignored his remark. Dancing onto the bridge, she announced, "Mr. Claude, once we cross this bridge, we'll be in the village of Arlia!"

"This is _your_ village, right? Are you _sure_ they won't mind me barging in?"

"Of course not. Besides, it's the least I can do for you saving me."

He was nervous again, and wasn't trying to hide it.

"I didn't do anything _that_ special…"

"Of course you did. Now come on and follow me."

Using her hand to gesture him forward, Rena continued first into the village. She listened to the rhythm of their soles clicking against the bridge, and it followed a short ways into the village. When it stopped, she turned to see what the holdup was, and was surprised to see Claude's awestricken face and his wide eyes. She watched his head slowly turn in a semi-circle at the view around him.

Houses were tucked inside of lines of trees, and other buildings, like the church, were tall enough to kiss the sky. A waterwheel was churning the water that came from the river under the bridge that they had, moments before, passed on their way into Arlia, and there were groups of people working on the other side.

Rena reached out to lightly take his hand, and he didn't struggle to be pulled along, though his steps became far slower than when they had first come into the village. His eyes trailed a group of loud, laughing children, and he stretched his neck to follow them as they darted by him and Rena. The bells in the church next to them sounded, causing him to jump a little, but he relaxed after a moment and listened to the song they made.

Curiously, Rena watched him more, not sure _what_ was going on in that head of his, but she was nervous, too.

_What's mom going to think when I bring him home? What will she think when I tell her who I've __**found?**_

"Welcome to Arlia," she bounded away from him and announced, cheerfully.

Claude didn't say anything at first, and he walked past her. He made it to another smaller bridge within town that beheld a crystal stream underneath, and knelt down beside it.

"It's so pretty," he whispered, taking off one of his gloves and sweeping it through the still waters. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Really?" Rena laughed, tilting her head, "Thank you."

He had his back to her and didn't look at her, but, instead, craned his head to see the sky. Claude said, "Yeah, honestly. I like this place." She continued to stare at him, an awkward moment creeping up on her, but she let him do as he pleased. Even in the passing silence between them while he studied her village, Rena stood back and waited patiently.

_This man…Claude, _she fell into thoughts of her own. _He certainly is a strange one. I still can't get over the weird assortment of clothes he's wearing…or that strange light he created back in the forest. Is he the one? Well…we __**are**__ in dire need and he __**does**__ fit the description…He just __**has**__ to be the one!_

From out of the corner of her eye, she watched him stand up and move toward the bridge. Bringing up a hand, he placed it on the wood of the bridge rail, rubbing it gently, back and forth. His eyes were so concentrated on the object before him, it was almost amusing. She had to stifle a laugh at his behavior. From the way he acted, she could almost _swear_ that he had never seen a bridge before. He was like a small child—or even a curious puppy, out of its kennel for the first time to experience the big world.

_Well…whoever he is, he sure is a looker._

Immediately realizing what she had been thinking, she blushed and turned her head away.

"Say, would you mind showing me around the village?"

She jumped in her boots, but spun around with a warm smile on her face. Claude was standing in front of her, and when that had happened, she wasn't quite sure, or even _how_ she had missed it. Rena hoped that the coloring had vanished from her cheeks by that point, but hurriedly tried to throw it off, "Of course!"

Brushing past him so that he couldn't see her face, she extended an arm and pointed to the tallest building behind her.

"This is Velding Church. We hold weddings and ceremonies here. The Father here is a wonderful man. He is always concerned for us and tries to make our lives easier."

"He _does_ seem like a good man," Claude agreed.

"It sounds like they're finishing up a session right now," she hinted at the ringing bells, "or else I'd take you inside."

"That's all right. I'll come back later."

She continued to show him around the village until near sundown, pointing out every building and who was in it, and answering every question that he had. She was amazed that he had so many, and she grew weary after an hour or so, though she kept up as best a face as she could. More than anything, it made her curious as to how he could not know about any of these things. They had come as everyday natural life to her. Rena never had to think about how these things affected her, much less explain them to another.

Certain things amazed her, like how Claude had never heard of _herbs._ How he had survived so long without them, she wasn't sure.

They were stopped by Lucien at the edge of the village limits, who wondered about Claude's existence in the village.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" he asked.

Face budding again, Rena stepped in front of Claude so that he couldn't see. Giving a nervous laugh, she leaned down in front of the boy and muttered, "No, he's _not_ my boyfriend. He's just a friend that I'm showing around the village today."

Lucien, not convinced, allowed the subject to drop.

"Oh, okay. So, say, Rena, why do you think Alen has stopped visiting the village lately?"

Relieved that the subject had changed, but thoughtful on the new matter, Rena stood up straight and tapped a finger against her chin. "You know, I'm not sure…"

"Uh, Rena?" a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to the man behind her. Claude appeared worried. "Who's Alen?"

"He's a childhood friend of mine from the neighboring town in the north. Though…" her eyes wandered, "he _hasn't_ been by in some time…"

Claude slowly let his hand drop from her shoulder.

"Oh…" was all he said.

And then, as though that boy had been the one to trigger it, Rena could _not_ finish the rest of her tour with Claude in silence.

"Rena, darling!" several girls ambushed them on the eastern end of town, just as she was finishing up. "Who's this new guy? I've _never_ seen you walking around with a guy before!"

"Yeah, is he your new boyfriend?"

"Well, if he's not, I'll make him mine, then! He's so, _soooo_ cute!"

Scrunching her face and brows furrowing, Rena carelessly brushed past them and their constant chatter. They all reached out to grab Claude, examining his blonde hair and strange clothes. He gave a nervous laugh as they chatted about him, exchanging different remarks, and feeling him up all the while.

Angrily, Rena spun around and tore him from their grasp.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend! And he doesn't have time to be dealing with _you!_" Yanking him down the road, despite his protests and his stumbling, Rena gritted her teeth, ignoring everything else except for what they had said before.

Boyfriend.

_Of __**course**__ he's not my boyfriend! I __**just**__ met him! It's too early to even __**think**__ about that!_

But it didn't stop there. She passed by the grocer and he said the same thing. The little kids she often hung out with asked if her new boyfriend would be playing with them, too. And even the Mayor's _maid_ remarked on what a cute couple they made.

By the time Rena got home, she was _furious._

"Come on, Rena, don't take it to heart. It's not _that_ big of a deal…right?"

"This is my house," she hurriedly changed the subject. "Could you wait outside for a minute, Mr. Kenni?"

"Huh? Well, sure, but—"

She shut the door on him.

Falling back against the door, she took the opportunity for a breather. Never had she been so _furious! _…Or was that flustered? No, _no!_ Never mind that! She couldn't even _believe_ that the townsfolk could think that…Claude…had been her boyfriend!

"They just don't know what happened," she mumbled. "They're all such nosy people." But she had to regain her composure.

Now was the time to finally announce to her mother what it was that she had discovered. If she appeared upset in anyway, her mother would instantly forget about what Rena had to say and, instead, tend to her bad mood. Forcing a smile to her face, she stood up and dusted off her clothes. Creeping up the steps, she looked around the corner. Her mother stood in the kitchen, finishing dishes, and Rena took a deep breath.

_Now's my chance._

Dashing into the next room, she continued into the adjoining kitchen and grabbed her mother.

"Mom! Mom!"

Balancing herself against her daughter's weight, Rena's mother set down the dish she was drying, and tossed the rag aside.

"Rena, welcome back," she laughed. "What is it?"

The girl didn't share her mother's laughter and instead held her by the shoulders like her mother had done to her earlier that day. She gave such a grave look that it took her mother by surprise and the rest of her laughter was lost.

"This is _really_ serious, Mom. Something _big_ has just happened!"

Her mother wasn't often skeptical of what Rena had to say, but she also wasn't used to her daughter coming off as so humorless, either. "Really? Just what in Tria has you so worked up, girl?"

"You've _got_ to believe me, mom. It's _finally_ happened!"

"What's happened, Rena?"

"He's here—right outside our door!"

"Honey, who? Who has arrived?"

She lightly shook her mother, "The _Warrior,_ of course!"

Flabbergasted, Rena's mother could only manage a, "What?" for the first moment until she could fully comprehend what her daughter had said.

Rena was really worked up now, "The Warrior! The Warrior of Light, Mom! The one from the legends! He's finally come to save us!"

Startled, Rena's mother pulled away, taking a couple steps backwards. She knew her daughter wasn't one to tell tall tales, but this was just too _ridiculous. _After all, legends were only legends. And that legend had been around for quite some time.

"Rena…listen to me, Honey. Are you _sure_ about what you're saying?"

"Yes! Mom, he's wearing foreign clothes, and he says that he's from another world! Oh, and he has the Sword of Light!"

"T…The Sword of Light…?"

Rena leaned forward to take her mother's hand, pulling her forward, "Yes! Yes! He used it to save me in the Shingo Forest, Mom! I'm _telling_ you, it's the Sword of Light!"

It was too much for the woman to take in all at once. Until she saw the man, there was no way she could pass judgment on her daughter's story.

"So, where is he now, Rena?"

"He's right outside. I'll go and get—" Rena turned and halted in mid-sentence, Claude's presence taking her by quite some surprise. She jumped back and let out a gasp, causing the man to take a step away from her and cautiously bring up a hand to rub against the back of his neck, something Rena noticed he often did.

"E-Excuse me, Rena. I didn't mean to barge in. It's just…you've been gone quite a long time, and after you slammed the door in my face…"

"You slammed the door in his face, Rena?" her mother's words instantly began to drip with irritation.

Slouching, Rena kept her eyes away from her mother and on Claude instead. "I…I'm sorry about that, Mr. Kenni…But could you wait for me outside just a little bit longer?"

He seemed to have the right idea in asking if something was the matter, but her pleading face made him think twice.

"All right. Do you mind if I have a look around, in that case?"

"Oh, no, go right ahead, Mr. Kenni. I'll come get you when I'm done here."

He gave a quick nod and began for the door. "All right, I'll see you later, then."

She waited until after he had opened the door and left through it before dropping her head. "He surprised me," she said a moment later. "I hope he didn't hear what we were talking about…"

When she turned back to her mother, Rena was taken aback to see her advancing forward, eyes wide and face pale. She was just about to ask if her mother was okay, when her mother cut in, "Was that him?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that was him."

"Are you _sure_ we should just leave him out there by himself? If what you say is true, then he has no idea where he's at."

It took Rena a moment to realize her insensitivity. "I…I think he'll be okay…" but she trailed off, her mother's stern face making her swallow the rest of her words.

"I think it would be best if you asked him to come inside, Rena. Go out and find him."

"Yes, Mother."

"I've got things to do," her mom was already moving back into the kitchen, "so take your time, okay? Go show him around the village."

Convinced that the other woman was no longer paying attention to her, Rena turned to face the door that Claude had vanished out of just moments before.

_I already showed him around…_ she thought, annoyed. _I wonder what's on Mom's mind though. Probably cooking. She really likes to cook._

"Rena, are you still here? Go and get him already!"

Snapping her out of her thoughts, Rena moved to the door, grabbing the handle and turning it. "Yes, Mom!" but she stopped halfway, an important thought crossing her mind. "You…actually believed me."

She was surprised that her mother could hear her, and from behind, Rena's mother said, "Why wouldn't I believe you, Rena? You've never given me a reason to doubt you. And besides, you're my daughter. I love you."

A smile cracking at the girl's face, she whirled around and raced back up the steps, rushing to the kitchen. Throwing her arms around her unsuspecting mother's form, she cried, "Thank you, Mom!" And, as quickly as it had come, Rena was out the door, shouting that she would be back home shortly.

---

"Where _is_ he?" Rena looked from side to side, concerned. "I hope he didn't wander out of the village. I feel so bad now…If I can't find him, Mom won't be happy, either."

The only clues she had to go by were what the townsfolk told her.

"Oh, your boyfriend? He was here just a moment ago. He was asking lots of questions, like about 'masheeens,' or something like that…"

"Rena, about that man you were with…Well, he _was_ here just a moment ago."

"You mean that boy? Well, he had some lump of metal in his hands and showed it to me. Had no idea what it was, though."

Wherever Claude was now, he was leaving behind a trail of crumbs, and had certainly garnered the attention of the townsfolk. That left Rena in a slightly better state of mind, but it wouldn't be any better until she found him.

She made it to the western end of town, jogging up and down behind houses, asking questions, but everyone who had seen him didn't know where he had wandered off to. She finally went from door to door to see if any of the girls who had been badgering them earlier had taken him in from off the street, but even _they_ weren't sure where he had gone.

"He's a real cutie, Rena," one girl winked at her. "You sure he isn't your boyfriend?"

"I'm sure!" Rena flared, balling her fists.

Laughing, the girl used a hand to calm the other. "Easy, easy, I was just asking. But, seriously, if he's not your boyfriend, then what are you doing with him? I haven't seen you with another guy since Alen came to town and Dias Flac before that. But…I haven't seen either of them, lately…"

"Mr. Kenni is new into town," Rena explained, her attitude simmering. "I'm _just_ showing him around town."

"_Just_ showing him around, huh? Well, if you say so." The girl turned to leave, but said over her shoulder, "You know, he took a real interest in that church. Maybe he went in there."

"The church?" Rena blinked several times, the thought crossing her mind.

_Come to think of it, when we first got into Arlia, that's all he looked at, too. Maybe she's right._

"Good luck, Rena. Hope you find your boyfriend."

Snarling again, she shouted after the retreating girl, "For the _last_ time, he is _not_ my boyfriend!"

She earned the stares of some of the people in the vicinity, but Rena didn't care. She whirled around on one foot and stomped off. The nerve of some people.

Her storming transitioned into a walk, which slowly progressed into a run. When she reached the other end of town, she found the church to be abandoned and silent, quite uncommon for the after-service hour. However, the door was ajar, which was stranger than its unusual silence, and she slowly reached out for the handle. Pulling it back, she stepped inside, the sudden darkness embracing her.

She couldn't see very well after that, and stumbled around until her hand grasped the back of one of the long pews lining the hallway. Using it as a crutch to guide her, she proceeded forward, a dim light from the very front catching her attention. There was an assortment of colors that passed through the light, and the floor glittered behind the podium. Standing before the stained glass window was none other than Claude.

Despite her clumsiness, he had not heard her come in. His attention was focused on the figure in the window, the outline of a man with golden hair and strange clothes holding a sword up to the sky. Tremendous rays of light escaped from its tip, and his red cape flowed elegantly behind him. She watched Claude reach up toward the window, though it was far too high up for him to reach.

Rena clasped her hands together, curiously watching his reaction toward the picture.

_So he's found it…the picture of the Warrior of Light. Maybe…does he recognize it? I doubt he's scorning it from the way he's looking at it. I'm not sure…should I wait for him to finish? Mom__** did**__ tell me to take my time…_

Her knee slapped the side of one of the pews, and she let out a small yelp, her hands immediately reaching down to comfort it. Claude must've turned around by that point, because he called out her name and she could hear footsteps coming toward her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just bumped into this," she patted the wood backing of the pew with one hand and used the other to rub her tingling knee.

"Be more careful," he told her, waiting for her to stand. "I have a question."

"Hmm? Yes what it is?"

"That man in the window…" she gazed up at him, but his attention was turned back to the stained glass picture. He used a hand to point at it, "Who _is_ that?"

"Uh…" she wasn't sure exactly how he'd take to her explanation, but she thought to try it anyway. "That's the Warrior of Light."

"The Warrior of Light?"

Rena shot him a puzzled stare. _He knows, right? Maybe he's just playing dumb._ "Yes, the Warrior of Light. Legend has it that when our world is in peril, he will come to us and save us from despair."

"Really…?" She wasn't sure if he was listening to her completely or not. The picture had him so mesmerized that he hadn't torn his gaze from it since he had pointed it out to her. Even before he had known she was there, it was all he could look at. "A Warrior, huh? Do you believe that, Rena?"

His question brought a smile to her face. "I do," she said with a nod. "Very much so."

"I see…" amazingly enough, he was able to turn his head away to stare at her. He shared her smile and closed her eyes. "I envy you," he whispered, almost too low for her to hear.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. So, since you're here, does that mean that you're finished with your housework?"

"Uh, yeah. Mom says she wants you to come back to the house now."

"Is she all right with that?"

Rena let out a laugh. "Oh, I'm positive that she's okay with it. She wants to thank you for saving my life."

Though he laughed, his was much more nervous. "It…It's okay, you know. I didn't do anything that special…"

"Please, Mr. Kenni," she bowed. "Allow me to express my gratitude. Come back to the house with me."

Taking him by the arm, she led him from the church, thanking the darkness that surrounded them that he couldn't see the grin tearing her face into two.

_I wonder what the evening's going to have in store for this event. I can hardly wait to see._

---

Bah…I'm really trying my hardest here to _not_ make it seem like I'm writing the game's script, or ripping off from the anime. Heh, how am I doing? I already have some more chapters written out, but I'll probably revise once I get more comfortable with this. Please review and let me know (Kindly. This is my first Star Ocean fanfic.).

ML


	2. The Warrior of Light

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Ocean.

**A/N: **I'm sorry. I couldn't help but steal the scene from Star Ocean EX's first episode when Claude and Rena are in the guest room. XD How uncreative, I know.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean Of Mirrors**

**Chapter Two**

**The Warrior of Light**

**\/\/\/**

Claude and Rena took their time getting home, mostly at Rena's mother's request, though the girl had an idea as to why her mother had made it in the first place. It was nightfall by the time the two stepped through the door and Rena had called out, "Mom, I'm back!"

Rena's mother stepped out from the kitchen to oversee them in the doorway.

"Rena, I'm just about finished here. Could you give me a hand?" Then Rena's mother saw Claude next to her daughter.

Chuckling, he waved and said, "Hello."

She offered up a smile as Rena left his side to come help her.

Then Rena saw the abnormal pile of dishes that coated the top of the dining room table.

"Mom!" she gasped and Claude joined her to see what the commotion was about.

"Did I overdo it?" her mother carried over another two sizzling plates. "It looks delicious though, right? All of my best recipes are out there."

"Moooooom," Rena groaned, holding her head in her hands. She _did_ want to repay this man for saving her life, but when her mother butted in, it just never went the way Rena wanted it to.

"What is it, Rena? Don't be so rude. I just wanted to thank Mr. Kenni with a nice meal."

Looking up again to see the mountainous abundance of food before them, Rena said, "I…I understand, but…but don't you think that it's a little much?"

"Is it?" her mother reached into the oven to pull out a pan larger than the two plates she had put on the table before. Instead of groaning outwardly this time, she kept it bottled up, but it didn't stop her from feeling mortified. "Besides, Rena, he's a growing boy, so I'm sure he'll be able to eat a lot." Her gaze fell unto Claude, "You _are_ hungry, aren't you, Mr. Kenni?"

Rena peered over at Claude, whose mouth was open and drooling. He was so fixated on the food, she wondered if he had heard her mother at all.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!"

"Stop egging her on," Rena hissed, lightly elbowing him.

"See, Rena?" her mother found a spot on the table to put the pan that had been in her hands. "A _real_ man could put this all away without any problems." She kept her eyes on Claude, "So eat as much as you'd like, okay?"

Rena ran her fingers through her hair, irritated, while Claude helped himself to a chair. Pulling it back, he said, "Thanks…uh…"

"Just call me 'Westa,'" Rena's mother introduced.

"Thanks, Westa." But by the time Claude had seated himself, he was much too preoccupied with the food before him to say anything more.

"Oh, mom," unenthusiastically, Rena joined them at the table.

Claude was already shoveling food onto his plate, making quick sweeping motions with the spoon. He harpooned the chicken, and took four helpings of soup. Westa laughed, and Rena wondered how long it had been since Claude had last eaten.

_Maybe they don't feed him where he comes from._

Watching him eat made Rena full, and she ate very little after that.

---

An hour had passed since dinner, and Claude was hunched over, groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach. Worriedly, Westa asked for Rena to prepare the guest room for him and afterwards, the girl helped him up the stairs. As soon as they got there, he collapsed onto the bed beside the window overlooking Arlia village, and she shut the door.

Again he let out a moan of pain, "Ohhhhhh…Thank you so much for the meal, but…man…I think I ate too much…"

She gave him a smile, but wondered if he would really be all right, "You didn't have to eat so much," Rena lightly scolded. "Even if it _was_ to impress my mother, she'd get over it if you hadn't forced yourself to have seconds of everything."

"You don't have to worry about me," he turned over onto his back and she sat down on the bed next to him. "I've got a cast-iron stomach."

"But she made so much."

"It was really good, though. I don't think my mom could ever pull off something like that."

Giving a small laugh, she stared down at him. "Thanks for saying so. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Rena's eyes wandered to the windowpane, which was streaked with water. A moment after staring out there longer, she realized that it was raining.

_I wonder why I didn't notice it before. It's actually rather loud._

"It's raining, huh?" she heard him say, as though he had just noticed it, too.

"Yeah…" and she closed her eyes, thinking about the events of the day and what had led them up to this point.

Not at all today did she think that she would be bringing home humanity's savior to join them at her table. And now he was here, with her, listening to the rain. It brought a smile to her face, and she turned her head, opening her eyes to stare down at him. He caught her gaze and he stared back.

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring, his blonde bangs playfully hanging in his eyes, lapping over that red bandana around his head. His blue eyes were wide, but held something else inside of them, just like the determination she had seen when they were in the forest earlier that day. It was just like how she had imagined him to be.

"Rena…?" he whispered her name. It sounded so good to hear it come from him, she found.

"You're finally here," she said back, leaning down toward him. "I've been waiting for you…for a long time."

His head moved deeper into the pillow he was laying on, and he gave a small exhale of breath. She reached out to touch his face, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe…maybe it was to make sure that this moment was real. That he was really here and that it wasn't just some sort of made up dream.

But when he caught her hand with one of his own, she jerked back, the dream broken.

"Ah…" but he was still laying there, holding one of her hands in his own. He didn't say anything, but gazed back at her, as though waiting to see what she'd do next. "I…I'm sorry to say such silly things," she pulled her hand from his grasp, and he let his fingers hang in midair, not saying anything else. Jumping from off the bed, she told him, "Get some rest, okay? I'm going to go and help my mother clean up downstairs."

Before another word could be exchanged, she was out the door and down the stairs. She leapt down the last two steps just as her mother was finishing clearing the table. Obviously in time to do no help, Rena leaned back until she fell down onto the steps, her bottom hitting the rug that ran from the bottom of the stairs to the top. Westa stopped midway to send a glance her daughter's way.

"How is he, Rena?"

"H-He's fine," she stammered, hiding her blushing face. "He's resting upstairs."

She was relieved when her mother didn't notice. "That's good. In any case, I think it would be a good idea to tell the mayor about this. Be careful though, because it's dark out _and_ it's raining."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Mom," Rena reached over to the hat rack and withdrew an umbrella that was resting at its base. "It's just across the way anyway."

"Don't get struck by lightning."

"Mom…" Slipping on her boots, Rena left through the front door and lightly jogged over to the mayor's house.

She breathed, her body still shaking, and Rena scolded herself for making herself appear foolish in front of Claude. She was half tempted to look up at the window that led to the guest room, but was too cowardly to carry out the act.

_You need to get a __**hold**__ of yourself, Rena! If you go spoiling things before the mayor's arrived, __**then**__ you'll have no one to blame but yourself!_

She cleared her throat and composed herself. She had to look decent for the mayor. If she went over there with a beet red face and trembling body, he'd probably get the wrong idea.

The soggy grass squished under her boots, squirting water up from all sides. Normally, she would take the time to step in all of the puddles in the surrounding area, but she was so excited to tell the mayor what was going on that she could hardly contain herself.

Droplets of rain came quickly and hit hard against the roof of her umbrella as a sudden chill passed through her with the oncoming wind. Fingers a little numb, she continued forward, spotting a low glow of light coming from the inside of the mayor's window.

_Good, he's still up._

She tapped her knuckles against the wood of the door and stepped back to wait. Sure enough, the door creaked open and a wizened face appeared, nose wriggling.

"Mayor," she reached out to clasp the door and the mayor stepped back.

"Is that you, Rena? What are you doing out in the rain?" Quickly opening the door, he beckoned her inside, "Come, come, now. You'll catch cold."

Shaking her head, she lightly grabbed his arm. "You must come to my house, sir. There's no time to waste!"

"Young lady, may I ask what's got you so worked up that you can't even remove yourself from this rain to step inside my home?"

"The Warrior!" a smile broke out at her face as she clutched the umbrella in her hands. "He's finally appeared!"

Nearly toppling over and losing balance with his cane, the mayor cried out, "W-What!? Is this true, Rena!?

"Yes! Yes! He's wearing clothes like I've never seen before, and he's got the Sword of Light, and everything!"

The mayor, now as hyped up as Rena, leaned past her to stare across the way toward Rena's home. "The Sword of Light?"

"There's no doubt about it, mayor. _He's_ the one! The one from the legend!"

Releasing her hold on him, the mayor turned away from her, staring out into his living room, and rubbed his long, white beard.

"I can't believe this…" Then, with a sudden jolt, he looked back to her, "Rena, where did you find him?

"In the Shingo Forest, sir. While I was there earlier, I was attacked by a monster and he saved me with his Sword of Light. Right now, he's resting in my house, so he's not going anywhere for the moment." The mayor said nothing more, prompting worry from the girl. He tapped his fingers against his cane and his eyes fell. "Please believe me! I'm not lying about this. He also said that he's a traveler on a journey, but he has no idea where he is. He even said that he was from somewhere far away. Somewhere called…'Urth' or something…"

" Urth?"

"Yes, yes. It's more than a coincidence, don't you think?"

"It's definitely worth looking into. And I know that you're not the type to make up stories."

Reaching back for the door, she stepped out, "Thank you, mayor."

She watched him reach around the back of the door to grab his own umbrella. "All right, let's get to the bottom of this, shall we? We'll see what he has to say."

"Great!" Rena clapped her hands together and hopped back outside.

The mayor followed suit, closing his door and allowing her to take the lead back to her house. The walk back was much shorter than the walk to the mayor's house, and she figured that it was because the two were so excited, neither could wait a moment longer—at least, that's how _she_ felt, anyway.

She ran ahead to get the door for the mayor, and he entered the house first before she followed behind.

"Mom, I'm back!" but her mother was already pacing back and forth at the door, the look on her pale face filled with horror.

"Oh, no, no, no, no…" Westa mumbled over and over.

Rena reached out to take her mother's hands. "What's wrong, Mom? Why are you panicking all of a sudden?" Then a terrible thought occurred to her, "N-Nothing's wrong with Mr. Kenni, right?"

Westa pulled away from Rena, burying her head in her hands. Rena reached out to take her mother again, but the older woman darted away from her and in front of a chair. She pulled her hands from her head and looked to the stairs.

"No, he's fine. It's just that I…"

"Calm down," Rena instructed firmly. "What happened?"

Then, with a big groan, Westa collapsed into the chair, "I _said_ it."

"Said _what?_"

"I said the _H-word…_" she hissed back, obviously not wanting to speak on the subject any longer.

"_What!?_" Rena jumped back, nearly colliding with the old mayor. "You _told_ him!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

"Never mind that, Westa," the mayor intervened. "So, what did he say?"

"Well…" she bit her lip. "I don't think he understood anything…"

The mayor came up from behind and gently pushed Rena into a chair at the dining room table. She and Westa gave him their attention once he began to speak, "Please be calm. I'm sure he's just as nervous as we are, but we can't make him feel uncomfortable about all of this."

"What's going on?"

All eyes were directed to the staircase, where a confused Claude stood, gripping the rail with one hand. Westa buried her face, shamefully, into her hands, and Rena let out a gasp. Taking charge, the mayor approached the young man, holding out a hand.

"You must be Claude. I'm humbly honored to make your acquaintance. My name is Regis, the Mayor of Arlia."

Inattentively, Claude shook the mayor's hand, "It's good to meet you, mayor. But…" he looked around the room, "…may I ask what's going on? …Am I in some sort of trouble?" he stared directly at Rena when he asked this.

"Oh, no, no, no, young man, not at all. Please, have a seat and I'll explain everything."

Unsure of whether or not to comply, Claude slowly made his way over to the table, taking a chair and sitting next to Rena. Westa quickly removed herself from her own chair, offering it to Regis. He took it without question, and seated himself in front of the children.

"First of all, Mr. Kenni, allow me to express my dearest gratitude for saving Rena's life in the Shingo Forest today."

"Oh, it's all right," Claude offered a smile, but it wasn't his usual, heartfelt one, as Rena saw.

Her hands were sweaty with nervousness, and she found that she couldn't look at either of them for very long.

_I hope he's not upset…_ She chewed on her lip.

"Speaking along that fact, Rena has told me that you are a traveler, currently on a quest."

The boy leaned back in the chair, shooting Rena a glance before turning back to the mayor. "Well, I don't think it quite adheres to the word 'quest.'"

"Well, in any case, where might your destination be? The Kingdom of Cross? The continent of Lacour, or…"

"Where?" Claude slowly shook his head, "I haven't heard of any of those places."

"Is that right?" Mayor Regis mused over this further, "Not only do you _not_ know where you are, but your destination is also unknown…"

Closing his eyes, Claude's tone became slightly different—one that Rena hadn't quite heard him use before since she had met him. Was it…annoyance? No, not that…But…

"What are you trying to _say,_ Mayor?"

"Mr. Kenni, please pardon my rudeness, but I believe that you are, in fact, lying to us."

"Huh?" the boy's eyes shot open, his mouth agape, and he was taken aback.

"Wouldn't you agree? You're no mere traveler, as you have been implying."

"Is that right?" Claude was rubbing his arm now. "If I'm not a traveler, then what would you say that I am?"

It was obvious that his tone was getting hot, and Rena couldn't quite blame him, what with the accusations being thrown his way. Mayor Regis must've sensed it, too, because he suddenly stood up from his chair, his shadow lingering over Claude.

"You are a warrior from another world, hidden under the guise of an ordinary traveler, of course! Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Kenni, that _you_ are the Warrior of Light sent here to complete the prophecy and save our world!" From the astonished look on Claude's face, the Mayor felt the need to add, "Am I wrong?"

Claude said nothing at first, his eyes squinted and his jaw agape. He sputtered something, but it didn't quite register to the ears of those in the room, so Claude took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"_What?_ I…M-Mayor, what could _possibly_ possess you to think that I'm some kind of…'warrior' from another world?"

Regis nodded, thoughtfully. "It appears that you are not yet convinced that we understand who you are. Then, allow me to share with you the legend of the Warrior. In our history, it has been prophesized that when the world of Expel is faced with impending doom, a Warrior of Light will appear in foreign clothes from a different world. With his Sword of Light, he will save us from that prophesized terror."

"I…"

"The clothes you wear are nothing like anything we've ever seen, and you carry the Sword of Light with you. Is this proof enough for you, Warrior?"

"W-Warrior? What are you…And…a Sword of Light? I don't _have_ a Sword of Light!"

Feeling the need to interfere and calm Claude down, Rena said with a nervous laugh, "Of course you have a Sword of Light! Remember that blinding ray of light you saved me with?"

"Huh?" then it appeared to him what she must've been talking about. Withdrawing something from his pocket, he set it on the table with a large _clank_ for everyone to see. "Are you talking about my Phase Gun?"

Rena and Mayor Regis leaned forward to stare at the metal piece on the table, but neither of them knew what it was. They were intrigued by this weapon that was foreign to them. Claude made it sound like it was nothing, but to _them,_ it was the Sword of Light.

"No, no," irritated, Claude put a hand over the gun to stop their mesmerizing of the weapon. "It's _not_ the Sword of Light. It's a dinky little weapon given to me by my father."

The mayor asked to see the weapon. Hesitantly, Claude obliged and handed it to him.

With a sigh, Westa suggested, "Maybe he really _isn't_ the one."

"No!" Rena jumped up, her chair screeching backwards. All eyes were on her, but she devoted her attention solely to Claude. "You've _got_ to be the one!"

Still observing the metal piece in his hands, Regis let out a large, "Hmmm," and said after a moment, "But, this thing…"

Claude nodded to himself, closing his eyes "I understand what you're thinking. That thing in your hands is a weapon that my father gave me. It's _not_ the Sword of Light, even though, yeah, it releases a large amount of energy. But…But that _certainly_ doesn't make me a 'Warrior.'" I'm really sorry, but there's _got_ to be some kind of mistake."

Tears were brimming at Rena's eyes, "How can you _say_ that?"

Claude refocused his attention back to the blue haired girl, and all words were lost when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Rena…" Westa began.

"No!" she cried. "He _is_ the one!"

"No, I'm not," Claude said, softly. He diverted his eyes from Rena and stared at the tablecloth before him. "I'm not any kind of 'Warrior.' I don't even know what's going _on_ here. How can you expect me to save everyone?"

A sharp pain stabbed her in her chest, and all hope vanished. It became clear now. Claude wasn't lying.

"You…really don't know? You don't know anything about the Sorcery Globe, or…or the cataclysms taking place?" That pain throbbed even more when she saw him shake his head.

"We're not just talking about the events that are going on in Arlia, Mr. Kenni," Regis said. "We're talking about the events that have been taking place in the entire world." Still, Claude said nothing. "I see. So you really _don't_ know what's going on here. Allow me to explain." Regis leaned back into his chair and Rena took a seat again, forcing herself to calm down. "It began three months ago. On another continent, Continent El, something crashed down within the town of Eluria. At first, it was regarded as a rare and celestial event, but it wasn't long before a cataclysm took place. Monsters appeared and created havoc for everyone on El.

"Nothing like this had ever happened before—not until that meteor landed, which is why we can safely link the two events together." Regis removed himself from his chair and began to pace back and forth across the living room. "That stone itself is created from pure evil, and the source of all our chaos. It began to be known as the 'Sorcery Globe.' But, as luck would have it, not only did that meteor appear from thin air, but you did too, Mr. Kenni.

"If that stone is what's responsible for all of our misery and chaos, it's only natural that we'd think you to be the one who cuts down all of that chaos and save us."

A hand slammed down on the table, causing it to shake and resound throughout the room. Regis clamped his mouth shut.

"I've already said this! I'm not a 'Warrior!' I can't _save_ your world! I…" he trailed off once he saw Rena's tearstained face. She had been crying silently so that no one could hear, her dream of Claude being the Warrior of Light crashing down harder than if he had never come in the first place. She said nothing, but couldn't remove her eyes from his. And, surprisingly enough, he couldn't tear his eyes from hers either.

"Cataclysms are taking place all over the world," Regis continued, surprisingly. Rena wondered if Claude was even listening anymore. "Docile animals are turning into ferocious monsters and attacking people. If this continues…it won't be long until the village of Arlia ends up like Eluria."

Finally, though Claude never tore his gaze from Rena, he mumbled, "I'm sorry…but I'm not a Warrior." It was like he was saying it solely to her, rather than to anyone else in the room.

In one last desperate attempt to convince Claude, the mayor pointed out, "If that's the case, then tell me, Mr. Kenni, where did you come from? And…where are you going?"

It was the cue the younger man needed pull his eyes away from Rena. He shook his head and took back the lump of metal that had been lying on the table. "I…Look, I don't know how to explain it. And even if I _could_ explain it, it's not like you could understand. I'm here because of an accident and not because I wanted to be here. All I want to do is go home, okay?"

"…I understand, Mr. Kenni. You have your reasons, but you must see it from our side too. We must know what's going on so that we can try and make sense of it all."

With a large, exhausted sigh, Claude said, "Forgive me…but that's all I can tell you."

"Very well…" and then it was done. The mayor was done, Westa was done, and Claude looked even _more_ than done with the conversation. Everyone was convinced that Claude wasn't the legendary Warrior of Light.

It just wasn't fair.

"Mayor…" Westa said, but didn't pursue any kind of sentence to follow.

"If that's what you say, Mr. Kenni, then we have no choice but to believe you. We must accept that you are…not the Warrior of Light after all."

Using a sleeve to wipe her tears away, Rena whispered, "How can this be?"

"I'm sorry," Claude said after a moment. "I know that this must hurt you all. I'm really sorry for letting you guys down."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have let us down for something that you never did. It's our own fault for forcing you to be someone you never were."

"Please forgive us," Westa bowed her head.

Even her own mother had accepted it. Everyone…everyone truly believed that he was _not_ the Warrior of Light.

Tears still fell freely down her face, but Rena made no attempt to wash them away. Jumping down from the chair, she pushed past everyone and darted for the door. Ripping it open, she threw herself out into the pouring rain, caring not that she didn't have her umbrella with her.

"Rena!" was the last thing she heard from her mother before she was gone in the rain.

She was running, but she wasn't sure where she was running to. After a moment, the warmth left her body and she was cold and wet, her soggy clothes sticking to her skin and weighing her down. Thunder crashed over head, but that didn't stop her from running. Against her body the raindrops fell, pelting her as hard as small pebbles. It wasn't long before the rain turned into hail.

Rena found herself at the bridge at the other end of town, right before the entrance to the Shingo Forest could creep up on her. But she didn't care about the danger. Even if a monster came right at that moment and gobbled her up, it wouldn't matter. If what Mayor Regis and Claude said were true, then monsters would be overrunning Arlia in no time, and then things wouldn't matter at all.

She fell to her knees on the bridge, the chill from the wood running up and down her legs. She couldn't even see her own reflection in the water because of how quickly and how hard the hail was hitting the river. Though it beat down against her, she couldn't feel it anymore.

He wasn't the one.

"He has to be," she said with a sniffle, slowly realizing that the salt from the tears had stuck to her face, but were slowly being washed away by the rain and hail. Even after a larger one struck her in the ear, she merely turned her head, biting down on the pain, and cried out, "He has the clothes and the Sword of Light! How can he say that he's _not_ the one!?"

Her heart cried out for answers, but the sound of the rain hitting against her body was all she could hear.

_Who am I…trying to prove this to? Me?_

Her body shaking against the chill air, she asked, "Father…what should I do?"

_Now that I have no hope left…what should I do?_

_Father…_

***

_"What am I supposed to do!?"_

_"Calm yourself, Westa. There's no use in Rena hearing us and getting upset!"_

_"Calm myself? __**Calm**__ myself!? How am I supposed to do __**that!?**__ That child is upstairs passed out from crying for her dead father! It's my turn to do the same!"_

_"I know, Westa, but you're not the only one suffering. You are her mother, and you __**must **__stay calm for her sake."_

_"How dare you, Regis! I honestly doubt that you would be able to do the same if __**you**__ found out that someone you __**loved**__ died! Don't you understand? My husband is __**dead!**__"_

_"Please, Westa…"_

_"Without him…how can I survive!? What am I going to do!?"_

_"Westa…"_

_"You know…I still haven't told her the truth yet. And now…now that he's gone…I'll have to do it…all by myself!"_

_"I—"_

_"You try it, Regis! You go and you tell your daughter that she's __**not **__your real child! How do you do that!?"_

_"Please, Westa. You're letting yourself get out of control. You—"_

_"I __**knew**__ I should've gotten rid of that damn pendant! It was the last connection she had to her __**real**__ parents! Without it, I could've made her mine! My __**real**__ daughter!"_

***

"So…I guess that that means I'm a nobody then…right?" Rena reached inside of her shirt and pulled out a shining, gold pendant. She held it close to herself and wept softly.


	3. Not What You Wanted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Ocean. Still.

**A/N: **Big fat WAFF alert in this chapter. I tried to make it appear natural and not like "OMG Claude (or Rena), we've JUST met but I luuve you alrea~daaaaaaay! HEART." I tried to play more on Claude's low self-esteem and Rena's childlike tendencies. (Sweatdrops) Please let me know how I did.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Three**

**Not What You Wanted**

**\/\/\/**

From the moment he saw her, Claude C. Kenni knew that Rena was a special girl. She had an active imagination, sure, but that was what added to her personality. He was never allowed to have an imagination, and that was worse. Always growing up in the shadow of Ronixis J. Kenni, the man who fought in the frontlines during the incident on Planet Roak, Claude found himself always doing things because he was "his father's son," and not because he was just "Claude."

He grew weary of being the "Admiral's son," a nobody with no soul. It was the very reason he disobeyed his father's orders on Milocinia, but it was also the very reason he ended up here. He wasn't sure which was better, now that he was separated from his father and men. And, though he met Rena, his problems just went from bad to worse after finding out that the very planet he was on was about to be destroyed, and it had been decided that _he_ defend it as the Warrior of Light.

"I'm no Warrior! I can't save anybody!" he pounded a fist against the table.

It was all just so unfair. Why couldn't anybody see things from _his_ point of view?

Now he regretted ever having used his Phase Gun to save Rena. At first, he thought it was because he had violated a law for the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact, but that didn't matter anymore. There was an entirely new reason that he regretted having used that gun. Because of that damn gun, this whole mess had come about. And he had to watch Rena cry.

Watch her cry…

Maybe she had tricked him into coming into this village, but that couldn't be true because she was crying now. Had he really been the one who tricked _her?_

"Rena!" Westa cried as her daughter fled from the house and out into the rain.

"Oh, Rena," Regis lowered his head to the ground.

"It's raining out there!" Westa hurriedly snatched up her boots and threw them on. "She'll catch a death of cold!"

"Westa, wait!" Regis stood in the way to stop her, but she pushed past him.

"Out of the way, Regis," the woman snapped, wrestling against him. "My little girl is out there!"

Claude gritted his teeth and lowered his head, allowing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

_It's because of me. __**I'm **__the one who caused her to run away. I smashed her hopes and dreams and…_ he glanced up. _Even though I'm not the one to blame, I can't get over the look in her eyes, those tears falling down her face like that…_

"Westa, please, at _least_ get an umbrella!"

"I don't have time for that! It's dangerous at night! Get out of my way!"

"Wait," Claude skid the chair back and stood up. "I'll go and find her."

His voice silenced the argument between the two, and they turned to meet his gaze.

"Mr. Kenni," Regis stepped back.

"Just give me an umbrella. She didn't run out with one, so I'm sure she'll be soaked to the bone by now."

"You shouldn't be the one to have to run after Rena," the mayor explained. "Let us take care of—"

"I'm the only one who can talk to her," he protested. His eyes met Westa's, "Please, give me an umbrella."

Swallowing her panic, Westa ran around the table and snatched up the umbrella Rena had set there. She quickly handed it to him. "Thank you, Mr. Kenni. Please find my daughter, and hurry."

He gave a nod and moved around the side of the table, brusquely making his way to the door. Popping the umbrella open, he stepped outside and into the rain. Immediately, he was welcomed by a pounding noise from above him. Looking across the ground, he spotted white pebbles scattered about.

"Hail," he mumbled to himself. "Unless Rena's in a protected area, she's probably getting pelted by those too. Dammit…"

Claude glanced around, frantically trying to find her, but it was so dark and stormy, it was hard to see in the rain. He was thankful that some villagers had taken to leaving some candles inside of their windowsills, so that he wasn't _completely_ alone in the dark. Taking a few steps forward, he shuddered against the cold. Using one hand to hold the umbrella, he cupped the other around his mouth and shouted, "Rena! Rena, can you hear me!?"

He was answered by the storm. His shoulders slumped.

"She's probably really steamed at me. She might not even answer me if I call out to her…"

Venturing out further, he checked behind several buildings and trees that looked like good hiding spots. He even resorted to knocking on various doors, asking if the townsfolk had seen her. Some joked about a lovers' quarrel, while others took the matter more seriously. In the end, however, no one had seen Rena.

He cursed himself several times, worry eating at him.

_She wouldn't run __**out **__of the village…would she?_

"Rena! Can you hear me!?" he called out again, though he didn't expect a reply.

Still…he was disappointed when he _didn't _get one.

_She must've taken this whole thing really hard. I wish I had known beforehand. If anything happens to her…_

He shook his head of those terrible thoughts. "No…**No!** I can't think that way! She's around here _somewhere._"

Claude took to the western side of town, jogging down the dirt roads. He ignored the many puddles in the way, running through them, no matter how deep. Though he was splashed heavily when he ran through them, and filled his shoes with water, Claude did his best to ignore the cold. He spun around in circles in case he missed anything, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was because of all the rushed movements…or because he really, _really_ was worried.

_Maybe it's a little of both._

By the time he got to the end of town, Claude still was empty-handed and as clueless as when he had first started. He looked to the right, recognizing the church and the waterwheel, and a set of trees to the left.

Back to square one, he wasn't sure where to look next. Should he go back to Rena's house? Maybe she was there, now. But then they'd send someone after him, right? He wanted to think that way, so that meant that Rena wasn't home yet. Should he backtrack? Was there any place he missed?

"Dammit…Dammit, Rena!"

But most of all, he damned himself.

"I gotta find her and talk to her," he told himself. "I know she wished for me to be that Warrior with all her heart, but there are just some things she has to accept!"

_Yeah, Claude. That doesn't sound heartless or anything. That's kind of like how you always wished for your dad to be the kind of dad who would play sports with you. You never __**really**__ accepted that he wasn't that kind of dad did you?_

"I guess…we're the same, then," he let out a sigh. "I need to find her. I can't wait any longer."

Keeping a clear head, Claude took in a deep breath and began to think. He hadn't known Rena long, but he already could figure some of her likes and dislikes. Her mother had mentioned to him earlier that she loved the Shingo Forest, and visited the place almost every day, despite the dangers.

If she wasn't in town, then there _could___be the possibility that she was there.

"If she's not there, then I don't know where else to look," he said to himself.

He jogged to what he thought was the back end of town, the hail bouncing off of his umbrella as he moved along. Claude shivered again, the parts of his fingers that weren't covered by his cut-off gloves numb and probably red. He stifled a cough, because then he would have to slow down, and he needed all the time that he could get in order to find Rena.

At the edge of town, he could make out a small figure some odd feet away from him. It wasn't really the dark silhouette that gave it away, seeing as the whole place was nearly pitch-black. It was the sounds that were emitted from the figure that drew Claude to that conclusion.

"So…I guess that that means I'm a nobody then…right?"

The voice was soft, but cracked a bit in between until it fell silent, save a few wretches and coughs from the crying. It didn't take a genius to recognize Rena's pitiful form on the bridge. Her weeping went through Claude's chest like a knife.

He was sure that he had never felt like more of a jerk than he had at that exact moment. He used one hand to sweep back the bangs in his eyes, slowly exhaling. He had no idea what to say or how to console her.

No. Though he hadn't known her long, he could never imagine intentionally making someone cry, especially a girl.

_Did she call herself a nobody? Why on earth would she think __**that**__ way?_

Then there was the unmistakable sound of chattering teeth, which proved that Rena had been out in the rain all of this time, soaked and cold. That was enough incentive to motivate him forward, approaching her from behind. He wanted to be careful, though. Scaring her off was something he couldn't afford.

_What am I even going to say to her? Whatever I do, it's __**got**__ to be sensitive to her feelings. I don't think she'll forgive me if I mess this up. Hell, __**I**__ wouldn't be able to forgive me._

Removing himself from his own comfort, he placed the umbrella over her, shielding her from the oncoming hail and rain. As he expected, her sniffling ceased and Rena's sudden movement indicated that she had noticed the change.

"Rena," he said her name softly. Now left vulnerable, he cringed at the stinging sensation caused by the hail and rain battering him from above. "You'll make your mother worry about you."

She said nothing, which came as an immediate blow to Claude, as though someone had thrown an unfair punch into his gut.

_She must be cold, sitting out here all alone._

Trying his hardest to keep the umbrella over her, he used his other arm to wriggle free from his jacket. It took several attempts, but after it was loosened, he slid his other arm out and leaned forward.

"Here," he draped his jacket over her shoulders. He couldn't see her face, so he wasn't sure if she had accepted his kindness yet. "You're going to get sick, Rena."

Still, she said nothing.

Claude gave a sigh, feeling the droplets of rain trail down his face and over his lips. But he minded the hail a great deal. Several spots across his head and shoulders were becoming sore from being constantly hit. Placing himself under the umbrella as well, he took a seat next to her on the bridge, holding the safety from the rain above the two of them.

"Listen," his shoulder nudged against hers. At least she was still wearing the jacket. "I'm really sorry, Rena. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be. But, you see, I come from a place with really high expectations. I can't even commit to those, much less your legend of the Warrior of Light. I just can't…save anyone."

"So you won't even try?"

His ears perked up. It was the first set of words he had heard her say directly toward him since the beginning of the conversation.

"Huh?"

"So you won't even try?" she shifted a little bit, and he could feel her arms wrapping closer around herself. His own jacket rubbed against his bare arm, and he regretted wearing a single black tank top out in this kind of weather. "Millions of people are going to die if nothing is done about the Sorcery Globe. You heard the Mayor. Soon, the village of Arlia will look just like Eluria. There will be nothing that we can do to stop it, either. If the Warrior doesn't show, then we all—"

Claude _knew_ that he was no Warrior—that much was true. But he couldn't _stand_ to hear Rena's voice crack anymore because of him. His mind kept reeling back to when the three of them had been sitting in the living room, and his eyes had fallen upon her tearstained face. He hadn't known why, even now, but he couldn't pull himself to look away from her. If millions of people ended up looking like Rena in the end…

So it was no surprise that she stopped speaking when he suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. He didn't even know what compelled him to do it. He just didn't want to hear her cry anymore, especially on account of him. She was shivering, her clothes soaked to the bone, and her skin cold to the touch—not even his jacket could make up for that.

Claude even half expected her to pull away, but was happy when she didn't. He just couldn't stand to hear it anymore. No more talk of death. No more talk of sorrow.

He didn't belong on this planet. He owed no responsibility to _anyone._

So why couldn't Rena see that?

And why couldn't he walk away from her?

"Don't cry," he begged her. "Please don't cry."

He wrapped his arms tighter, locking around her body, and it was the first time he realized that the umbrella had fallen from his hands since he had turned to hold her.

_When did that happen? We're both going to catch colds if we don't get inside soon._

He released her with one hand and reached back to fumble for the umbrella. It didn't take long to find it, and he held it above both of their shivering bodies. Rena wasn't whimpering anymore, but she wasn't speaking to him, either. With his other hand, he brought it up against his soppy hair.

"We should get back to your house, Rena. You're going to get really sick if you stay out here."

"What about you?" he heard her whisper. "You're going to get sick, too."

"I don't care," he found himself saying. "I promised your mother that I would find and bring you back safely. If you get sick over all of this, I won't have kept my promise."

She offered a dry chuckle in response. "So my mother sent you out here to find me?"

"No. I offered to do it on my own." Claude's hand slid down from his hair and over onto her shoulder. He gently tugged upwards on it. "Can you stand up? I'll help if you want."

"I'm okay," she mumbled, pulling away from him. He could feel the spot next to him become empty, and he absentmindedly climbed to his feet, too. Claude stood directly next to her, keeping the umbrella above both of them. "Do you want your jacket back?"

"No. Keep it until we get back to the house."

At least she was willing to go back.

He hoped that the next day would offer more positive possibilities. He was feeling extraordinarily guilty at the moment.

He kept close next to her the entire way home.

---

"Oh, Rena! You're soaked to the bone!" Westa rushed over to grab her daughter and embrace her. Westa's eyes trailed over to Claude, who was clad in a soaked, black tank top, and white pants, both of which seemed to hang down around his body. His hair was matted against his face—a condition that he and Rena both seemed to share.

Rena was holding Claude's damp jacket around her shoulders, shivering and teeth chattering. Mayor Regis was still there, watching as Westa guided Rena to the fire she had concocted in the front room while the teens were away. Claude stood in the background, hugging himself to keep warm, but didn't want to see too obvious about it. He wanted to be in front of that fire, too.

"Young lady, what in Tria compelled you to run outside in the rain like that!? You could catch a deathly cold out there! Come, warm yourself by the fire and I'll bring you some dry clothes. Rena sat down on the couch, hunched over, and stared into the colors of the blaze without saying a word.

Westa turned and silently gestured for both the mayor and Claude to come up the stairs. Both shot a glance in Rena's direction before obliging to her request and went to meet her on the next floor up. At the top, they followed Westa into the guestroom where Claude had been placed earlier, and she shut the door behind them.

"I'm very worried about her," Westa's back hit the door. "She hasn't been this upset since her father…"

"Rena believed with all of her heart and soul that _you_ were the Warrior of Light, Mr. Kenni. She may not appear it, but she's a very sensitive girl." Lowering his eyes, the mayor added, "It would probably be best to leave her alone for now."

"Thank you for bringing her back, Mr. Kenni," Westa stood up straight and offered up a small bow. "I see that you no longer are wearing your jacket."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I let Rena borrow it on the trip back."

"I see. I'll dry it for you then."

"It might be best if you do not stay here, either, Mr. Kenni," Regis placed both hands on top of his cane. "Rena needs space. Please, you're welcome to stay at my home. We have a spare bedroom upstairs."

Claude sighed. He hated having been the one who caused all of the trouble for Rena and her family. And now he was being shuffled around like secondhand clothes. Still…if this was what was best for Rena, he had no choice but to comply.

"That's very kind of you, sir," he said after a moment. Turning to Westa, he said, "And thanks for your hospitality, too."

"Not at all, Mr. Kenni. I'm really sorry about this misunderstanding. Please, come back and get your jacket tomorrow."

Mayor Regis and Claude left the house soon afterwards.

Claude wasn't surprised that the mayor's house was big. After all, he _did_ manage the village. There was a fireplace in his front room off to the right, accompanied by a couch and several chairs. On the left side of the door was the adjoining kitchen, the maid already inside fixing up some tea. He called for the maid to bring up some dry clothes for the boy to sleep in and to dry his wet ones in front of the fire.

Other than the obvious before him, Claude didn't have much time to go sightseeing before Regis took him up to the spare bedroom. It was located in a corner of the large house, near the balcony, and he prepared the Ensign for bed.

"Before I go, there's one last thing I'd like to say to you, Mr. Kenni."

"What's that, sir?"

"I want you to act as normally as possible here. Please refrain from using your object that we mistook as the Sword of Light. You see, there are many people who share Rena's passion for the legend of the Warrior. If you were to go around and pretend to be someone you weren't, it would instill false hope into them. Rena wouldn't be the only one hurt at that point. Things have been unsettled since the Sorcery Globe landed, as I said before. Please, try to understand."

Imbibing all of his words, Claude could only respond with a simple nod.

"Thank you. In that case, Mr. Kenni, what's your next course of action?"

Claude took to sitting on the bed. It was large and comfortable, but Claude wasn't comfortable, so he didn't pay much notice. He wasn't even tired to begin with. All he could think about was the mayor's words, and then Rena's face came to mind.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I'm trying to find a way to get back home, but I'm not sure how easy that's going to be."

"In that case, why don't you stay in our village for a while? Perhaps you'll find something useful during your stay here."

Eyes glancing back up, Claude's mouth dropped, "I…uh…that's very kind of you, but I can't allow myself to impose upon you like that…"

"You wouldn't be imposing at all, Mr. Kenni. I assure you, if anyone has been imposing at all, it would certainly be us. I apologize for all the trouble we've caused you."

Without much that he could do, and nowhere really to turn, Claude found himself without a choice, and that made him feel worse.

_I guess I could stay here until I figure out my next move._

"Thank you, Mayor. I'll do that, then."

"Very good, Mr. Kenni, glad to hear it." The Mayor turned to leave. "Please get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Closing the door behind him, the boy was left all alone.

Once he was certain that he wouldn't be disturbed again, Claude twisted his body to grab the pillow from the bed he was sprawled out on, and pushed it away. He kicked off his shoes, pulled the red headband from around his head, and let them drop to the floor. The maid had brought up the clothes as promised and he undressed, pushing his wet clothes off into a basket she had left for him. Pulling the dry shirt over his bare chest, the Ensign could feel instant relief overcome him and the shivering stopped.

After he had changed into dry clothes, he blew out the candle in his room and fell down upon the bed. Flipping onto his stomach, he pulled down the covers and crawled underneath until the cool sheet across the mattress tickled his belly.

It had been awhile since he was able to sleep in a bed as nice as this, but he found himself caring less about it. There were so many other things on his mind; the transitions between each worry were sporadic and choppy. Before he knew it, he was feeling sick. His father, his men, losing touch with all of them, getting lost on this planet with no way back to where he had started, and this whole mess he had gotten himself into.

He was _no_ Warrior of Light.

_I don't know why I keep coming back to this. I shouldn't feel so guilty because I let everyone down. How can they expect me to __**save**__ everyone? How can __**Rena**__ expect me to save everyone?_

Rena…

She had been his first friend on this planet. She had big hopes and dreams and believed in silly child-like fairytales called the "Warrior of Light." Maybe he felt _honored_ that she had seen him as someone great. He had never been anybody great before. He had always been the Admiral's son before coming here.

But he couldn't lie to Rena.

He was no Warrior. He didn't possess any kind of special power.

_First thing is first. I need to find more information about this place. I appreciate the Mayor's offer, but I think it would be better to get out of this village and find out the answers for myself. If I stay here, I don't think I'll get much help._

He turned over in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

_And…I'll have to face Rena._

He doubted that she had forgiven him yet, even though he really didn't _have_ anything to be sorry for. But Claude was always like that. He couldn't stand it when someone was mad at him.

"I have to get some sleep," he finally said aloud, as though it were the voice of his father, reprimanding him for thinking such silly thoughts and staying up so late. "Laying here and thinking about it isn't going to get me anywhere."

Closing his mind off, he shut his eyes and turned over onto his stomach at last.

But even though he had willed himself to silence the one-sided conversation, his thoughts continued to torment them, despite his efforts to keep them at bay.

He couldn't sleep most of that night.

---

"Good morning, sir, how did you sleep?" the maid carried something in her arms into the room.

Sourly, Claude sat awake in bed, dark circles under his eyes.

"Fine, thanks."

The maid stopped, curiously watching him. It seemed as though at any moment, he was going to topple over and not get back up. The boy was sure she saw what he already knew to be true. His eyes were swollen and red, his hair was matted and uncombed, he had a sore throat from last night's screaming and trudging through the rain, and he was just depressed overall.

He didn't even try to hide his discomfort, even when she sat a tray of food on top of the dresser next to him.

"Miss Rena was here bright and early this morning. She told me to give something to you."

The sudden mentioning of Rena brought Claude to life and he craned his head upwards to meet the face of the maid. She gave a light smile and trotted out from the room. He wanted to ask what it was that Rena had brought to give to him, but before he could open his mouth, the maid was back in his room, holding a familiar jacket.

"She said to give you her dearest thanks for letting her use it."

"Oh…" Claude dejectedly took the jacket back. _Is that __**all**__ she said? _"Thanks."

"The Mayor is downstairs. He told me to tell you to come down once you've finished breakfast."

She turned on her heel to leave the room, but something prompted her to stop. Claude watched her, interested, and set the jacket on the floor while he waited for her to speak. Slowly turning, she offered him a wry smile. He gave her a look, uncertain what was on her mind.

"The Mayor told me about what happened last night. Miss Rena seems to be okay, but you look like you could use some warm tea. Should I bring you some?"

"Ah…uh…" he lowered his gaze. _She's pretty sharp. I guess I don't look like hell just because I didn't sleep well. I can't afford to get any sicker._ "That would be wonderful. Thank you very much."

She left him alone to his breakfast.

While he ate, she came back with some lemon tea that he found to be fantastic. _It must be those "herbs" Rena was talking about when she took me on that tour yesterday. It's amazing. I've never had anything like it._

She also brought him his dry Federation clothes and told him to put the ones that he was already wearing into the basket by the door so that she could wash them. As he sipped his tea delightfully, he agreed.

He was feeling better in no time at all, and went to wash up before meeting the mayor downstairs. Claude forced himself to relax, breathing in deeply as he made his way down to the first floor. He remembered that he hadn't really gotten the chance to look around the mayor's house, and he didn't want to snoop, but from what he saw, he couldn't believe as he took a closer look at what he had seen the night before.

_Maybe underdeveloped was too harsh a word. They might not be accustomed to my way of life, but I certainly have many questions about their culture as well._

"Ah, Mr. Kenni!" the mayor turned around from his spot on the couch. Claude caught sight of a roaring fire in front of Regis. _He looks comfortable._ "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes," he lied. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mayor. I really appreciate it."

"Not at all, not at all."

Claude seated himself in the chair next to the sofa. He set his hands in his lap, interlocking them, and leaned forward.

"Well, it was certainly quite a night, wasn't it, Mr. Kenni?" At Claude's dry laugh, Regis continued, "I've been thinking…If you can't find what you're looking for here in Arlia, then perhaps you should try the mining town north of here, called Salva."

Claude's interest peaked. "Really?"

"Yes. Salva is a famous mining town where people from all over come and trade various goods and mine for stones within the caves."

Claude didn't have to do much thinking before he made up his mind. "I think I'll do that, Mayor. Thank you for the advice."

He stood up to leave, but Regis halted him with a hand. The older man removed himself from the couch and moved around the side of the fireplace. "I've been waiting for you to get up all morning, Mr. Kenni. I figured that your Sword of Light would draw too much attention to yourself, so I prepared something for you to take on the road."

Coming back to Claude, he gently carried over a long object inside of a leather casing. When the Ensign peered closer at it, he was amazed to see that it was a lengthy sword inside of a sheath. _I haven't seen one of these in a long time…_

"M-Mayor…"

"Please take this, Mr. Kenni. Think of it as an apology for last night. My maid told me that you looked quite ill; I can only assume that it's from searching for Rena in the rain. Also, I want you to feel free to come back here to rest any time that you wish."

"But…but I…"

"No 'buts,' Mr. Kenni. All that I want is for you to accept my gift."

He didn't even realize it when he had taken the sword from the mayor's hands. It felt heavy against him, but maybe it was because he was doing too much thinking. Speechless at the old man's gratitude, Claude could only conjure up a smile and attached the sheath to his belt so that it hung off the side of his hip.

"Now then, I'd appreciate it if you left without seeing Rena. The less the two of you see each other, the better. You must understand. She is the kind of girl who lets her feelings get the best of her. Seeing you would only strengthen her pain."

Claude's smile immediately became twisted and his eyes fell.

"I…I see…"

"I'll be sure to thank Westa on your behalf. If you ever need my services again, please, feel free to come back."

Shuffling out of the house, Claude couldn't help but allow Regis' words to ring in his mind.

_"Seeing you would only strengthen her pain."_

"…Rena…"

He stood outside the mayor's house for quite some time. Somehow, he couldn't help but disagree with the him. It _wouldn't_ be in her best interest to avoid him. And Regis couldn't expect to be the spokesman for Rena. If she didn't want to see him anymore, Claude wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

He ran across the way to her house first, but Westa hadn't seen her daughter all morning.

"You wouldn't mind checking up on her, would you? I'm sorry. You're always having to chase after her…"

"It's no problem at all. And thank you for washing and drying my jacket."

Westa shared many of her smiles with him. He mirrored it back in return.

He left her to her cleaning and escaped around the side of the house. Claude had a good idea where the girl would be, thinking back to the night before. He made haste to the other end of town, but she wasn't on the bridge where he had found her the previous evening. He ventured into the Shingo Forest, trying to recall his way around from when he had walked there with Rena the day before.

Biting down on his lip and holding the sword he had acquired by the hilt, he confidently strode forward, his eyes vacillating back and forth across the forest surroundings. He remembered the monster from before, and that worried him a little, but it worried him more that Rena was out there in the forest, alone, and definitely not in the best state of mind.

He recognized a stump that he passed by when he had ran to catch up with Rena. After that were some crunched bushes and some broken twigs. More positive that he was heading in the right direction, Claude picked up the speed, ducking under a leaning tree and moving along the forest path.

It wasn't long before he caught glimpse of blue hair and a bright red cape fluttering in the wind. He exhaled, silently happy that she was safe and sound. But then it occurred to him that what the mayor had said _might_ be true. She could still be angry, or hurt. Maybe she didn't _want_ to see him again.

Claude straightened his back, grunting.

_C'mon, Kenni, think like a man here! You're not going to let that stop you, right? You won't know how she truly feels until __**after**__ you talk with her._

The constant battle he was having with himself tore him down the middle. At first, he would take two steps toward her unsuspecting form, and the next minute, stop in his tracks, scared.

Scared of what?

But he didn't have the time to back down, and his presence was instantly recognized after a stick snapped in half under his boot.

_Crap._

Rena whirled around, her eyes wide and startled. Whatever Claude wanted to know, he would know now, at this moment.

"Rena…" he whispered.

She held a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, probably relieved that it hadn't been another monster behind her after all. "Oh…It's just you, Mr. Kenni."

_All right, things are looking better, Claude. She doesn't appear to be angry, sooo…_

He took another step toward her, grinning, "Morning."

She mirrored his greeting, though it was definitely not as cheerful and bright, "Good morning." Then there was a pause between them, and Rena lowered her eyes.

Claude felt awkward standing there, and truly wondered if it had been a good idea to come at all.

"Please…forgive me for everything yesterday," she blurted out, much to his surprise. "I truly didn't mean for that all to happen."

_She's…sorry?_

"Uh, no, please don't worry about it. Seeing everything in perspective now, I can understand why you came to that conclusion."

She shuffled her feet a bit and anxiously lifted her eyes to meet his. "You're not…sick, are you? From the rain that is? Mr. Mayor said that you were sneezing all last night."

Claude offered her his profile while his mind attempted to recollect the events of the night. _Really? I was sneezing? …It must've been after I had fallen asleep, and I was so tired, I couldn't even remember it._

Still, he didn't want to appear angry at her. Just seeing her fearful eyes was enough for him to feel worse.

"Oh, no, I'm all right. The maid made me some tea this morning and I feel much better."

He waited for her to reply, but received her back to him instead. She lowered her head and held her body tightly. Claude tilted his head to the side, wondering what would make her so afraid that she couldn't even _look_ him in the eye.

"The legend of the Warrior has been with me ever since I was a little kid, you know. Whenever our world was in peril, he would come and save us." She gave a dry laugh, "And a lot of people are suffering right now, don't you think? So when you showed up, I just thought that you _had_ to be the one."

"Yeah, but…Rena…"

"I was _positive,_ you know…"

Clenching his teeth, he felt a guilty pang shoot through his chest. He used a hand to grip his other shoulder, tearing at the cloth of his jacket. "I…I'm sorry that I'm not the Warrior you wanted…"

_I'm just an admiral's son. I'm just a nobody._

It had felt so good when she was praising him for saving her the first time, like he was a _somebody_ other than an "Admiral's son." For once in his miserable and pathetic life, he felt like he belonged—like someone depended on him.

Now, just to find out that it was just because he had been mistaken for someone he could never be…it discouraged him.

He wasn't sure if it was the tone or the way that he was standing that caught Rena's attention, but she hastily said, "Oh, no, please don't take it that way, Mr. Kenni. It's my own fault for being so easily drawn into the stories of the Warrior."

_Yeah, but…that's not the point…_

"I really _do_ wish I could be your Warrior, though, Rena. I wish I could be the Warrior everyone needed."

"No, please don't take it that way," her lips tugged upward into a disproportioned smile, but he could tell that even _that_ was forced. _She's just trying to make me feel better. _"I hope you can find your way home, Mr. Kenni."  
They both were playing charades. They could tell the other that the mistakes of the day before weren't the other's fault, but it was clearly obvious that both harbored the blame. Rena wanted a miracle, and Claude wanted to _be_ that miracle.

_Rena…_

And when Claude found his way back home, what then? Would anything change? He expected a long lecture from his father when he got back. Perhaps his father would even relieve him from his position as a Federation officer and send him home to his mother.

He would've disgraced his family _and_ their name. And he wouldn't be given a second chance, either. All of his father's men would look down on him with folded arms, unyielding frowns and their noses turned up.

_"__**There's**__ the son of Ronixis J. Kenni, the kid who almost got his father's men into trouble."_

_"What a handful. His poor father…"_

_"I know he was raised better than that. He tries to act like an adult, but with careless mistakes like the one on Milocinia, it's true that he's just a kid."_

Claude could feel himself breaking. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to go home anymore.

"I…I'm sorry, but would you mind leaving me alone here for a little while?"

"Oh…" she was pushing him away. He had been afraid of that. And with the combined visions of his father's scornful glares, he couldn't take being there anymore. "Sure. No problem." He turned around and started to walk away, "See you around then…"

He didn't wait for her to say anything else. Before he knew it, he was sprinting through the forest, just the extreme feeling of loneliness tearing at him. He didn't want to say that the mayor had been right, but maybe he _had._

The pain of being around her was taking a toll on him, too.

He _wanted_ to be the Warrior of Light after all.

Claude cursed himself and his weakness all the way back into Arlia. He nearly mowed down a man in a red cape with dark hair when he crossed the bridge. He couldn't explain the burst of energy he was having, unless it really _was_ just anger, but even when the boy at the gate tried to slow him, Claude used a hand to push him out of the way and darted straight out of Arlia.

---

Well, I hope it's not turning into something crappy. I think it's all right, but sometimes I'm not sure. XD Please RnR and let me know what you think (without the flames or saying "this is the most stupidest, stupid, stupid story in ALL of the stupid, stupid land!" That doesn't help me any. Thanks.)

ML


	4. Crash the Wedding

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Ocean…STILL.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. It means a lot to me. I'm really trying my hardest here, so if anything seems out of whack, please, PLEASE let me know. As I said before, novelization isn't my thing, but I'd love to keep going at it if I'm not murdering it. Thank you and keep R&Ring!

By the way, I loved the scene in Star Ocean EX where Alen ran Claude off the road with the carriage, so I stole it and threw it in here…Except Claude gets whipped, too. XD

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Four**

**Crash the Wedding**

**\/\/\/**

"What's the matter, kid? Something bothering you? Say, why don't you get yourself a drink to loosen up?"

Claude's fist tightened, and he moved it off of the bar counter and out of sight. Sure he was upset, but it wasn't just all about Rena, either.

Wait…where had _that_ come from? No, no, that wasn't right.

"What can you tell me about the Planet Milocinia?" Claude asked, slower this time.

"That again? Look, I said I never heard of nothin'. But I can sure see in your eyes that you got something else on your mind, kid. Let me guess…girlfriend troubles? I see that stuff all the time, and you share the same pitiful face that most of these guys do."

_What the hell?_

"Never mind."

He hopped down from the barstool and left.

It had been like that ever since he arrived. No matter where he looked, or who he asked, he was still at a dead end. He didn't want to draw attention, like the mayor had asked, but without giving away _some_ of his secrets, he was bound to run around in circles without any clues.

And besides, everyone was too wrapped up in the recent events occurring in Salva to have any interest in him. Apparently, the mayor's son, Alen, was planning something big. He had hired several carpenters from neighboring towns, including Arlia, and spent all of his time in the mines behind his mansion.

It really wasn't any of Claude's business, but then he heard Rena's name.

"She's his bride to be," he eavesdropped on two passing girls while he rested on the bottom step of some stairs. "I'm so jealous."

"What? _You?_" the other girl laughed. "I hear he's turned into a real jerk. I feel sorry for Rena."

Claude's eyebrow arched and his attention followed the girls. He watched them walk away.

"Yeah, well, whatever. He's probably like that because he's with someone like _her._ I'll bet if he had chosen me to be his bride, I would've made him happy," her chortling faded into the distance.

Claude shifted from his spot on the stair. He brushed a fallen bang from his face and grunted.

_Rena's not a bad person, least not from what I can tell. I wonder what's __**really**__ going on…_

He frowned. Maybe she'd be happy, getting married and all. But a part of him wasn't so sure.

Claude stood up, stretching. _It shouldn't concern me. I need to find a way to get back home._

Salva itself wasn't a very big town, but, as the mayor had said, there were many people in it from all over. Each had a unique trade and could spend forever talking about it, but no one had the _right_ trade, as far as Claude was concerned. And the town was hot and dry—_nothing_ like Arlia had been. Most of the buildings were rickety and faded.

He stepped around a stake sticking up from the ground, the mines not far from his left. The only remarkable attraction was the building directly offset from the mines, a brick wall encompassing the corners of the house. Claude had to crane his head to see every story and he felt a heavy weight drop down upon him.

_This must be Alen's house. Well…at least he has money. He'll do well for Rena._

He turned on his heel, walking away from the house. He didn't want to see the beautiful garden directly inside the front yard, or the ivory gate that closed out intruders, or the gorgeous bay window that overlooked the town.

He had never seen Alen, but from the descriptions given by the townspeople, he could vividly imagine a handsome man about two feet taller than himself with shining eyes that could easily capture a woman's heart. He would be wearing a grand suit, probably made from suede or velvet, and a long cape would drape over his shoulder. Each time he'd walk, it would ruffle behind him, and his long boots would click with every step, signifying his powerful presence.

The most important thing about him, Claude thought, would be his smile. Smiles kill, he often heard. He was _positive_ that that was Alen's smile, too.

More bitter now than when he had been coming into town, he clutched the hilt of the sword dangling against his hip—a habit he was easily getting into whenever he was upset or anxious.

"I can't believe that no one has any information here. What a waste of time."

Then Alen would be walking down the aisle with Rena, holding out a hand, patiently waiting to make her his bride. She would say yes, and he'd say yes, and then they would share the everlasting, unbreakable bond with a kiss. He would take her back to Salva in his white carriage right before the sun went down. It was always more romantic at sunset. The clouds would be swirls of pink and orange, like a hot fire in the sky. He would be staring at her while she stared back at him.

"_I hear he's turned into a real jerk. I feel sorry for Rena."_

"Guess there's no point in hanging around here. Maybe I'll head back to Arlia and have another chat with the Mayor. He's a pretty wise guy, and he'll know what to do. Yeah, I'll do that. That's a good idea…"

And, above all else, whenever danger came near, Alen would be there to protect Rena, just like the Warrior she always dreamt of. "Stand back, Rena," he would tell her, protecting her with his life and using one arm to keep danger from her. He would be gripping his sword with his other hand, anticipating the oncoming battle. "Oh, Alen!" she would cry out, "Please be careful!" But she wouldn't really _need_ to worry, because it was Alen. _Nobody_ could defeat Alen. Who could defeat a Warrior?

"Dammit!" he kicked at the sand beneath him. "I can't believe I ended up here in the first place! All of these townspeople are so oblivious to the technology outside of their world! How am I supposed to get home now!?"

He sidestepped around a group of girls.

"I heard that Alen went to Arlia to pick up Rena. They're supposed to be getting married today."

"Really? Who did you hear that from?"

"His personal bodyguards, of course! Alen can hire those, you know. He left with his horse and carriage just a little while ago. He was smiling like a little girl with an ice cream cone."

Claude stormed past the gossiping bunch and left town as quickly as he had come. His brows were arched and his eyes had darkened.

"Man, don't they have _anything_ better to do in their spare time besides gossip? It's probably all that they're good at. If I even _tried_ to ask them about a spaceship or Planet Milocinia, they'd shake it off and wouldn't say anything else. All of these ignorant people…! If my father was here, _he'd_ have a field day educating them…"

His stomping transitioned into a jog, and the more he thought about those gossiping girls, the quicker that his jog turned into a sprint. By the time he was only a few hundred feet from Arlia, Claude was tearing down the road like he was in the middle of a one hundred yard dash.

Then dust filled the air, followed by a loud clanking noise and rapid pattering. His run ended with a sharp stall, and he was staring down the road at a large object moving just as fast as he had been. Swallowing back his fatigue, Claude peered forward, wondering what on earth it could be that was coming so fast.

Then the object became an animal—two animals at that. Galloping horses, accompanied by a thrashing whip and carriage, were quickly making their way down the road. Paralyzed with interest, Claude desperately searched for the coachman before the carriage was hidden at the bottom of a hill along the road. Claude didn't really _want_ to wait, so he took a few steps forward and used a hand to shield his eyes from the sun above. He kept his attention fixated on the road, waiting for the horse and carriage to reappear. When it was finally on even ground, it allowed him to see better, and he realized that there was a passenger beside the coachman.

_I couldn't mistake that blue hair and red cape for anything other than Rena! That means…what those girls said was the truth!_ Clenching his teeth, his eyes shifted to the man next to her. _And that has to be Alen!_ He took a defensive stance in the middle of the road, knowing that the carriage could not pass by without running him over first.

_"I hear he's turned into a real jerk. I feel sorry for Rena."_

Claude's hand moved from his sword to the holster on his back.

_"I hear he's turned into a real jerk. I feel sorry for Rena."_

His fingers curled around the butt of his Phase Gun and his index finger clicked a button. He could hear a low buzzing noise, indicating that the weapon was charging up.

_"I hear he's turned into a real jerk…"_

Quickly removing it, he aimed it at the carriage, which was slowly closing in on him.

_"…I feel sorry for Rena."_

"Sorry, Mayor…"

Claude's fingers tightened on the trigger. The carriage was about fifty feet from him. At the rate it was going, it would be difficult to stop.

"Stop that carriage!" he called out. "I'm serious!"

But his commands went unheeded by Alen, who only threw his head back and laughed. He cracked his whip against the horses' backs and yelled out, the carriage moving faster. Claude's shoulders shook and the sound of rampaging hooves against the dirt road left him angst-ridden and jittery. He hadn't actually _thought_ that Alen would be the kind to run him over.

…He _hoped_ Alen wasn't the kind of guy to run people over…

He wouldn't back down—not until after he talked to Rena!

But…from the looks of it…Alen was the one calling the shots here, not her.

"I said 'stop!'" Claude called out again.

Alen fiercely clutched his whip, and Claude could almost see his dark, beady eyes.

"One last time or I'll shoot!" his hand was shaking. He couldn't shoot. If he did, he would kill Rena in the process. And Alen wasn't going to stop.

_What…what am I…_

"Out of my way!" Alen swung the whip across the road and it caught Claude in the chest.

Gasping for air, the boy was tossed aside like a ragged doll across the road and into the grass. He bumped his head and his back arched before thudding against the ground. The weight made him jolt in reaction, and then he lay still for a moment. Feeling the stinging in his arms and upper torso, he slowly brought his arms and knees to his chest and hugged himself tightly, fighting against the pain.

_That…that bastard…_ He opened one eye and watched the carriage disappear on the other side of the hill, the wheels and pounding hooves along with it. The plume of dust faded into the air. Claude allowed himself to collapse within the long blades of grass, defeated once it became silent in the open vicinity. _I can't believe this!_

He had been whipped and Alen got away with Rena in his possession. As much as he had tried to stop it from happening, things just never went his way. Claude breathed in, reiterating his defeat, and then formulated the question of what to do next.

After a moment, the newfound pain dulled and he forced himself to sit up, shaking the aching from his head. The ground stopped spiraling and the last few moments before now were shakily on his mind.

"He hit me with that whip. I never thought that he would play dirty like that."

_And…strangely enough, Rena didn't even acknowledge me. I have a hard time accepting that she would allow that kind of behavior. I wonder…_

_"He's turned into a real jerk…"_

"That settles it," Claude fought to stand, his hands trailing over blades of grass and tearing at them. "This whole thing stinks, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

Patting his backside, he realized that his Phase Gun was missing. Whirling around, he searched the ground, dropping to all fours and sifting through the grass. He patted down the patches of grass he knew he had treaded upon to save time. At first, he found nothing, but remained calm for his sake, and tried again. Then, after a string of failures, his fingers ran over something soft and he cupped it, expecting to feel the butt of his gun. He was puzzled to find that his grip wasn't as comfortable as he had remembered it being. Taking a closer look, he realized that he was staring at a gold, crescent shaped hairpin.

_I…know this…It belongs to Rena…_

Rena…

Running off with Alen _hadn't_ been a decision made between the two of them.

He clenched the hairpin as tightly as he could.

_Where's my gun?_

Claude was going to take Rena back to Arlia, and there wasn't a _damned_ thing the mayor's son could do about it.

Glittering from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his Phase Gun, lying out in the road.

---

Claude C. Kenni wasn't as surprised to find a crowd standing out in front of Alen's house as he was to find that no one had done anything about it. Everyone was just standing around, remarking Rena's situation and expressing pity.

"What do you think Alen's gonna do to her?"

"I'd like to help her out but…I'm just not up to it."

Claude pushed past them all, not having the time or patience to sit there and listen. Seeing this many people gathered around made him uneasy. Clearly, this was something more than just "blessings" given out to the happy couple. And Alen hadn't _just_ taken Rena home with him because she had agreed to it.

Back in Arlia, when he had been questioning the townsfolk, he vaguely recalled something a gossiping girl had said. He had forgotten completely about it until now.

_"Alen's changed lately. He never wears red, but that's all he wears now. And he acts so different—almost like there's another side to him."_

Claude watched the front door as though he had half expected someone to open it and invite him inside. _Whatever that side __**is**__ to him, it's about to be uncovered and his little wedding will be crashed._

He found himself at the door, jiggling the lock and then pounding a fist against it in frustration. Turning it again, his worst fears were confirmed.

"It's locked," he seethed. "Good thing his door isn't Phase Gun proof." Giving a sly chuckle, he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his gun. Before he had time to think things over like a _rational_ person would, he had run from the steps, turned quickly, and pulled the trigger.

The door was blasted from its hinges and splintered into thousands of pieces. Reverberating crashes echoed against the floor and walls, prompting some screams from around Claude, as well as from inside. He shielded his face, waiting for the dust and smoke to settle before peering up and seeing the open hole into Alen's home. The remains of the door lay scattered about, inside and out of the mansion.

"Heh, heh," he grinned, but he soon swallowed it when the gasps from the people behind him caught his attention. Whirling around, he caught sight of the wide-eyed bunch, staring at him as though he had transformed into a hideous monster. "Uh…"

His attention turned to his beeping gun, and things got worse.

_Crap! My gun's out of energy…I won't be able to use it again like this…_

"What was that!?"

"It must be the Sword of Light!"

Cringing, Claude nearly dropped his gun, but successfully fumbled with it and kept his eyes away from the crowd.

_Ugh…that does it…__**Exactly**__ what the mayor warned me about…_ But there was no time to waste. He _had_ to find Rena and Alen, no matter what.

Ignoring the talkative crowd, he darted inside the house and began his search. Before him was a grand staircase which curled around and led to the upstairs. Claude craned his neck upwards, but saw nothing. His ears perked up when the floor creaked behind him.

_Gotcha…_

Taking the initiative, Claude withdrew his blade and leapt backwards with a loud "HAAAA!" that he figured would stop anyone in his or her tracks. When he landed, his sword was inches away from the neck of an old man wearing rich, purple garments. The man backed himself into a corner, prompting Claude to move with him as well.

"Where did you take Rena!?" he shouted, inching the sword closer, threateningly. The tip of the blade scratched at the man's neck, causing it to slightly bleed.

Shaking with fright, Claude could see the nervous man's Adam's apple bob up and down, eyes gazing down upon the sword.

"I…I don't know! B-But I'm _certain_ that the younger master and Miss Rena haven't left the house!"

"You'd better not be lying!" the blonde man held his position, though he meant the other man no harm, and did his best to intimidate him.

"I…I promise!" he wailed.

Convinced that the other man was probably telling the truth, Claude stepped back, lowering his blade.

"I'm going to search the house," he announced. "Don't try to stop me."

Turning, he made his way up the stairs to continue looking for Rena and Alen. He started with the first room on the right, kicking the door open and jumping out into the middle of the room. There was a table and several chairs, but otherwise empty. Slowly turning in a complete circle and holding his breath, Claude gazed at the untouched area, realizing that no signs of a scuffle or fight were evident.

He ran to the room across the hall.

Falling to his knees, he pulled the covers up and looked under the bed. He scrambled to his feet and yanked at the window curtains, but no one was behind them. Claude closed the door, but nothing was there. Leaving the room he rushed to the next one. Again, he searched under the bed, tossing the chair aside, and then looked in the closet.

"Rena!" he cried out. "Rena, can you hear me!?"

He hurled himself down the stairs and his knees buckled when he hit the bottom. Using his sword to balance him, he stood up straight. The butler was still watching him, he knew, but Claude ignored his presence.

_I __**will**__ find her…No matter what it takes, I __**will**__ find her!_

He had no idea how much time he had spent looking, but his body was exhausted and he was out of breath. The cook in the backroom swore that he saw nothing, and even Claude's threats of wrecking his fine dinner display didn't change that. The man in the upstairs room with the long meeting table was less than friendly, but his attitude quickly changed when Claude started ripping the room apart. The blonde man even checked the first two rooms a second time, but the longer he investigated with no results, the more let down he felt.

He finally staggered back into a room tucked behind the stairs, a bookcase and a desk being the only two things he could see.

_They're not here. They're __**nowhere!**_ Claude clenched his teeth and the grip on his sword tightened. _Who __**knows**__ what he's doing to her right now, and I'm not there to stop him!_

The house was empty save him and the butler. Everything was neat and tidy and…and they weren't here!

"Dammit!" anger finally taking hold of him, he swung his sword at the room cutting the books and smashing a lone box behind the desk. Spinning on one foot, he kicked at the bookshelves, hurting his foot more than he had hurt it. Slashing at the window, he was pleased to hear it break into pieces, shards of glass caking the sill. He turned and brought the hilt of his sword down against a golden lantern in the room.

It echoed like a gong, and surprisingly did not break. He was up on his toes when a creaking sound skid across the floor and he dared to turn around to see the bookshelf closet sliding toward him. Yelping, he hopped out of the way, lest the moving furniture crush him. It crunched against the broken glass and stopped on the other side of the wall.

Before he knew it, Claude was staring down into a bleak and damp passageway leading to God knew where. He didn't need to be told to advance further and he was running down the stairs into the darkness. As soon as it had come, a twinkle of a light illuminated from above and his eyes were attracted to it.

"A lamp," he observed. "Of course! I should've known that it would lead to the Salva Mines! That can only mean one thing…"

Taking off down the back end of the mine, Claude found that he had to hold his nose. The foul stench of minerals and dirt ambushed him, and he slowed his pace. The passageway became smaller, bars running along the ceiling, and he had to give a little hop to avoid a wheelbarrow he had failed to notice somehow.

He was so focused on the wheelbarrow that he barely noticed the moaning coming from the other end of the wall.

"H-Hey…"

"Hmm?" Claude turned and saw the wall. Trailing downwards, he gave a low gasp, the form of a crumpled man lying on the floor stealing his attention. "Hey!" he was at the man's side, struggling to prop him up against the wall. "Are you all right? Who did this to you?"

"No time…no time to talk…Alen…he kidnapped Rena…"

Though he figured as much, it still didn't stop the sinking in Claude's chest. _Kidnapped, huh? I __**knew**__ this wedding was a hoax!_

Using one hand to gesture to himself, Claude explained, "Don't worry, I'm a friend of Rena's. Do you know if they came down this way?"

The man's face, dirty and bruised, beheld a sort of guilt that Claude could only catch a glimpse of. "I…I'm the one responsible for this. Deep within the Salva Mines…Alen had me build some kind of…altar for him. I wasn't sure what it was at the time…but I think that he's planning on taking Rena there…" Clutching Claude's jacket, the man's eyes began to glisten, "I…I tried to stop him, but Alen was far too powerful…"

Casting a glance to the far end of the passageway, the blonde man spotted a black hole that he assumed to be the entrance into the Salva Mines. "I see…So they're in there?"

"Yes…but…you must be very careful. I should've known it before but…Alen…something's wrong…"

"I gathered that much," Claude forced a smile. "Are you going to be okay?" The man gave a weak nod. "Good. I'll be back after I find Rena, so don't move."

Closing his eyes, the man whispered, "Please…forgive me…"

Slipping into unconsciousness, the man fell limp in Claude's arms. Struggling against his weight, the blonde man fell forward slightly to keep the man against the wall. Scooting back, he shot another worried glance at him, wondering if the man would _indeed_ be all right.

_He should be. He doesn't have any glaring wounds or anything. Just some scrapes and bruises._

Though he felt slightly guilty even still, Claude made the decision to leave the man and continued down the passageway, the obnoxious sound of his heels clicking in sync to his run making him think all the more about how far ahead Rena and Alen were. His hand was kept on the hilt of his blade as he threw himself through the hole in the wall, holding his breath.

When he landed on the other side, he took little notice to the surroundings around him, Rena's wellbeing consuming him. He rushed forward, carelessly, hugging a corner and tearing around the side of it. Claude held his breath, eyes wide, and a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face.

His arm singed a protruding rock, tearing his skin, but the pain was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for leaving Rena alone—for letting her down and allowing her to fall into the hands of this madman.

_What? What on __**earth**__ are you __**talking**__ about, Kenni!? __**Allowing?**__ You didn't do __**anything!**_

No…No, if he had been the Warrior…

_But you're __**not,**__ dammit! __**Stop**__ beating yourself up over it already!_

The air grew heavier the further down into the shaft he flew. When he stalled at an intersection, Claude's knees buckled out from underneath him and he collapsed.

"Wh…Which way do I go?"

_They could be __**anywhere!**__ And if I don't hurry—!_

"Rena!" he shouted out into the open air. "Where are you!?"

He was answered with more silence and he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, the pungent odor giving him a headache. He shook it off and forced himself to stand up.

"I can't let myself go here. Rena's counting on me."

He slowly turned around, giving each passage a thorough reconnaissance. He couldn't afford to rely on intuition. One wrong move and he would be out of time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Claude whirled around, mouth agape.

_That was Rena…_

"It came that way…" he breathed still trying to comprehend the scream. Ripping the sword from his sheath, he bolted into the furthest chamber, evident signs of construction and concrete making him feel more and more relieved.

Then the red carpet materialized, along with the rich, wooden pews. Candles illuminated the room from every corner, and at the center of it all was a large altar with a familiar blue-haired woman strapped to it. Behind her was a man Claude recognized as his attacker on the road between Salva and Arlia.

_No doubt about it. That's Alen!_

"Rena!" Claude stopped halfway, shocked to find that she had been treated in such a way. Ropes bound her to the altar top; her hair was matted and her face pale.

"Stop right there, infidel!" Alen sliced his hand through the air.

"Alen!" Claude called out. "Stop this madness! Let Rena go!"

A laugh was returned. Running his fingers through Rena's locks, Alen's eyes narrowed and a wicked smile replaced his hideous cackle. "Let her go? I don't think you quite understand. We're in love…in _love._ And you're ruining our wedding."

"Wedding's over, pal!" Claude advanced forward, despite Alen's warnings.

"One more step," the mayor's son gave one final threat, "and I'll slit her throat."

"Huh?" Halted in his tracks, Claude held his sword in mid-air, not quite sure what to do next. The hand holding the hilt was shaking. _He's not serious…right?_

"Alen, please!" Rena cried, tears streaming down her face. "Stop this madness!"

"Madness?" Alen wasn't paying much attention, his eyes still glued to Claude's form. "There _is_ no madness to be found _here!_ Country bumpkins such as he should learn some manners!"

"This isn't a wedding!" a small sniffle made the madman turn his head, though nothing replaced the unforgiving glare in his eyes. He stared down at Rena, lips pushed together in a tight, thin line, and his hands gripped the edge of the altar. Claude's attention drifted to the girl, wet trails down her face reflecting from the lit torches above. "…Please, Alen."

His glare melted and his eyes widened. "What…Rena? Y-You're supposed to be in _love_ with me!" Alen clenched the altar's edge harder and the anger returned, stronger than before. "Why? Why would you give me such a look of pity!?"

"Please…" her sad eyes burned into his, causing him to step back. "Alen…"

Claude saw something flash in his eyes, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. All he knew was that the man had become distracted, grabbing his head and screaming Rena's name, over and over again.

"We're supposed to be in _love,_ Rena!" he wailed. "In _love!_" Alen's back hit the wall and he was set off like a switch. Throwing his head back, he released a terrible cry, his shoulders strained and back arched.

Seizing the opportunity to spring from his position and land in front of Rena, Claude brought his sword down and sliced her bonds.

"Are you all right?" he took hold of her hand and pulled her from off the altar. "You should get out of here, Rena!"

She fell against him, "No! I can help you, Mr. Kenni!"

The next thing he bared witness to was unimaginable.

Alen's body doubled in size, his garbs ripping from his body. His bones stretched underneath his skin, like elastic, muscles shredding and growing again until Alen himself was nearly five or six feet taller than Claude. His eyes illuminated with a fiery glow while the rest of him darkened, nails longer than cleavers. Behind him, a purple stone lingered over him, emitting a venomous power that had Claude quaking in his boots.

"What the?" _This is no horror movie! _"He…just changed into a beast!"

He could feel Rena behind him, clutching his jacket for dear life. "Oh, Alen…"

Claude stepped back, readying his blade.

"No!" A hand swept down on his arm. His head sharply turned and met Rena's face. "You can't kill Alen!"

He grunted and turned away from her. _Oh yeah? Then how am I supposed to beat him?_ "Well…then any suggestions?"

"Uh…"

Interrupting them, the monster that used to be Alen stabbed his nails into the altar top, pieces splintering and shooting out in every direction, and hurdled himself over the other side. He landed with a thundering force, shaking Rena and Claude from their feet. The two toppled and fell, Claude's sword skittering away from him. He could feel the ominous shadow above him and he dared to open one eye.

Alen's fist came at him and he only had a split second to react. Shifting his head, the resounding smash of concrete tremendously vibrated inside of him and he tightly closed his eyes.

"Mr. Kenni!" he heard Rena cry out.

_Move, Kenni! Do you __**want**__ to be a sitting duck!?_

He rolled his body to the side, grabbing his sword before he rolled over it. Alen's attention diverted and he made way toward Rena, who had been pulling herself up into a sitting position. On that cue, Claude stumbled to his feet, using his sword for balance. He could see Rena's frightened face from where he stood, Alen's fist rearing back.

_I can't kill him…and that makes it a little bit tougher._ He stooped over, scooping up a piece of wood that had managed to fly from the altar. Claude readied himself, pulling his body back like he had done so many times in the pitcher's position in baseball, and let the piece of wood fly.

It clocked Alen upside the head, but prompted nothing more than a reaction from the monster. Claude half expected it, but was sincerely hoping that he had done _some_ kind of damage to him. The monster was angry now, and charged for the blonde boy with incredible speed. With animalistic qualities, Alen was bouncing off the walls behind Claude, catching him off guard, and the monster used his elbow to connect with the side of the Ensign's head, throwing him to the ground.

He thought that he could hear Rena scream, but he wasn't positive. It could've just been the ringing in his brain, and he couldn't quite see Alen anymore because of the stars flickering around him. That buzzing noise didn't help either. He silently cursed when the back of his head cracked against the ground.

_Well that's just great. Guess I'm not getting back home after all._

Preparing himself for the next attack, Claude leaned his head back, the shadow of the monster coming closer.

"Alen! Open your eyes!"

And maybe Alen hesitated for the moment, but Claude didn't know anymore. All that he knew was the oncoming darkness didn't appear so bad. It was almost…comforting.

_Stupid! You're supposed to be saving Rena!_

Yeah, but…here, he didn't have to worry about being a silly Admiral's son, or an unrealistic Warrior of Light.

_What are you talking about!? Isn't __**that **__the reason you came all the way to Salva? To __**stop**__ Alen?_

But Alen was a monster now. Claude couldn't fight off monsters. How could he save Rena when he couldn't even save himself?

_Is __**this**__ how you want it to end!? Coward! Rena's depending on you!_

He had _told_ her to run. It was her own fault for staying.

_She stayed for __**you!**_

"Heal!"

Then, to stop his inner conflict, Claude's distraction was wed to the oncoming warmth in his body. It was the kind of warmth he had felt as a kid, being rocked in his mother's arms. Or when he had gotten his first puppy. Hell, it was more comforting than when he and his team had won their first Junior Softball League.

…That's what he had compared it to?

A relief.

A stream of relief.

If he could, he would probably stay here forever.

He felt calmer than he previously had, being swallowed in the darkness that was, and his body was lighter than anything he could imagine. With this stream of relief came the reason to try, and the reason to sit up. It came easy to him to open his eyes, as though he were waking from a long sleep.

When he turned his head, he could see the blurry image of someone above him. Seconds passed, and Rena's anxious face became the only thing he could see, her hands placed above his chest.

_That light…it's emitting from Rena…She…_

"What the hell _are_ you!?" he shouted, pushing her away and darting to one side. He instantly regretted it, realizing that he had shoved her toward Alen. She shrieked, and lay there. Claude wondered if she was all right.

_Idot! __**Why**__ would you do such a thing!?_

He wanted to apologize, the heat of the moment overloading him and causing him to react in such an unfavorable way. Her name formed on his lips, but he couldn't find the will to speak it. And there was Alen, looming over her, ready to strike. Claude wished his Phase Gun still worked. He had absolutely _no_ practice with a sword. But practice or not, Rena's life was in danger.

He _had_ to think fast.

Picking up his sword, Claude climbed to his feet, the dizziness and pain he had felt earlier having vanished. He was ready to fight, though he had no idea how or why.

"Alen!" the monster turned and Claude swung his sword, grazing against the monster's skin before Alen agilely swooped under the blonde man, bringing his claws upward to plunge into Claude's chest.

More alert this time around, Claude arched back, the wind come from the swipe tickling his face. He pivoted and brought his sword forward. Alen teetered, and he could not avoid the strike again. The steel was driven into the monster's shoulder, and he howled. Pulling back, Claude sliced at him again, but caught the glowing crystal behind Alen instead.

Holding a stiff pose, the blonde man wondered if the consequences of his actions were going to be in his favor or not. Though not really aiming to strike the stone itself, he grew puzzled after watching Alen's roars intensify, his body crumpling to the ground. Dark energy was steaming from his body.

Claude jumped back, more than surprised as the form of the monster deteriorated and the mayor's son was reverted back into a normal human. The sword rattled as it hit the ground, and Claude hugged his body close, not quite sure how he had survived. His eyes trailed to Rena, who had picked herself up from the floor, wordlessly, but she would not meet his eyes.

Claude's silent relief was instantly washed away by anguish and guilt.

_I shouldn't have shoved her like that._

He wanted to apologize, but she was already at Alen's side, shaking him awake and crying out his name.

Feeling useless, Claude hid himself in the shadows.

---

Um…so I really hoped this chapter turned out all right. It's a little harder to write from Claude's point of view right now, and I didn't want it to appear too rushed. Battle scenes aren't my thing, but I'll try to work on them as time goes on.

Anywho, please let me know what you think (flamelessly lol) and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

ML


	5. Forming an Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I owned Star Ocean in my dreams once…but then I woke up. (Cries)

**A/N:** I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews so far, and I thank you all tremendously. School has picked back up as well as work, so my fanfic writing has come few and far in between. I apologize for that. But thanks again!

Sarah's Knight, I actually did read and review your story, "Forever Rena." It was definitely cute. I try not to overuse inner monologues, but that's a writing style I just got into. I'll try to work on it. As for Claude's cursing, I'm working between the anime as well as the video game, and Claude's got quite the potty mouth in the anime. XD Oh well. But I'm happy that you liked the story.

Noc and NC, I'm actually switching back and forth between POVs per chapter until Rena and Claude join up. Lol, I'm a spontaneous user of the third person point of view. No wonder I got a bad grade in creative writing. But thank you for the review! I hope you continue to read the story.

And I would definitely shout out to everyone else if FF wasn't picky about it; I thank you all just the same and hope you continue to read the story!

Oh, and btw, beware the bath scene at the end of the chapter. It's a little suggestive for your warning. Nothing bad, but thought that I'd include the warning.

Now then, onward!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Five**

**Forming an Alliance**

\/\/\/

Claude didn't utter a word the entire way back to Arlia. Rena did the talking for the both of them, using her powers to heal her childhood friend. When Alen had come to, he appeared forgetful, not even realizing that he had kidnapped Rena to take back to his home in Salva. After she explained his behavior and what had happened, he was immediately regretful, making apology after apology. Seeing Alen so sad made Claude almost forget that the two had been enemies at all. After all, how could someone so emotionally distraught become a cruel, heartless monster?

But in the mean time, something else had caught Claude's attention. After the fight with Alen, his transmitter had reacted to some kind of energy. The waves were processed and recorded and made the Ensign wonder what had made the device respond.

_There was that stone that was glowing around Alen. But the transmitter wouldn't react to just something so ordinary._

Claude leaned his head back against the rest of the seat.

_But there were those energy readings from Milocinia as well. Could the two be related?_

If that were the case, and the stone and the gate's readings were the same, then maybe finding the source of those readings would send him home.

…It was worth a _shot_ anyway.

"I remember the stone," Alen admitted shamefully. "I found it deep within the Salva mines. At first, I thought it was a good omen, but I found myself looking at it every day until I found that I couldn't look away from it anymore."

The mayor's son sat in his carriage while the butler commanded the horses from out front, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and laying the whip against their backs every so often to speed up their trot. Rena sat next to Alen, holding his hand, and Claude sat on the opposite side, arms crossed over his chest.

"Alen…"

"I won't deny that I have deep feelings for you, Rena," his mouth fell agape, as though he knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn't make her love him back. But he felt the need to continue, and she agreed to listen. "I thought…I thought that the power of the stone would make you return my feelings, but I know now that I was so very wrong."

"Don't blame yourself, Alen," she smiled at him. "I completely understand."

"Heh," he returned the smile, but it was not as bright and cheerful as hers. "Optimistic as always, huh, Rena?" Alen turned his head, remembering the third person within the carriage, "And you, Mr. Kenni, I must thank you."

"No need," Claude blew a strand of hair from his face. "I'm just happy that I could be of help."

"Rena says that you're not from around here. Is that true?"

Claude shot a look at Rena, but she wasn't paying attention to him, so his glare was wasted. "Yeah, something like that."

"I apologize to have pulled you from your quest to help a simpleton like me."

"No, no," the Ensign waved his hands at the other. "Please, it was no trouble at all. See, I'm trying to find a way back home, and that's true, but I can't seem to find any good leads." Then Claude leaned back in his seat and said, "But your situation…I've been thinking about it since it happened and I find that it shines some light onto my problem."

Alen titled his head to one side, and, for the first time since their battle ended, Rena's eyes fell on Claude. He decided not to make a big deal of it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those were some pretty strong energy readings your stone was giving off there." Pulling something from his jacket, Claude held it out for everyone to see. Alen held his breath and the Ensign could see Rena's mind begin to work hard at figuring out what the strange device could possibly be.

Alen bit down on his lower lip and a crease appeared on his forehead. "I know that this probably sounds silly, coming from someone foreign to your world, but can you tell me what that is?"

Claude jerked back slightly, and his lips pursed together. The question didn't come off as unexpected, but he wasn't sure how to explain himself to someone who could not begin to comprehend his way of life. He was thoughtful, his eyes distant from the conversation for a few moments, and he rubbed his chin with his free hand.

"It's like a…device that can talk to people far away."

"Really?" Rena and Alen chimed in unison.

The Ensign was slightly happy that the two were interested. It made him feel obligated to teach them something about his world, but he didn't mind. "Yeah. Well…in order for it to work, the other person has to have one of these, too. But…the range is pretty far, so you can talk to people on it from almost anywhere."

"Can you use it to contact your people, Mr. Kenni?" as soon as it had left her mouth, Rena clamped her jaw shut, probably remembering that she was still sore with her blonde friend. Claude didn't seem to feel the same way.

His reply was calm and friendly, "Well, normally I _could,_ but it's also limited by reception."

"Re…cep…shun?" Alen did a poor imitation of the word.

"Right, well…it's…how should I put it? Um…it's like a carrier pigeon. The bird can only fly so far before it gets too tired to move, right? It's the same for this device."

"So…it gets tired?" At Claude's blank stare, Alen turned his head away. "I think I know what you mean," he covered up.

Claude didn't touch any further on his poorly constructed example. "Anyway, back to before, this device can also react to strange readings coming from different objects. That stone you had reacted to my device from a previous encounter I had with the same energy."

"So…there's a connection then?" Alen asked the question that had obviously been forming in Rena's mind, but didn't want to voice. Claude watched her mouth open and close until she finally shut it and breathed deeply out of her nose.

"Right…but I can't be sure, you know. It's just a hunch."

"It's not a bad hunch," the mayor's son nodded, his attitude shifting slightly. Claude could tell that he was a bright lad, but extremely sensitive. "What exactly do you think the connection is?"

"I'm not sure," Claude lied. The more he thought about it, the more he was led to believe that the Sorcery Globe was involved. It _had_ to be. But if he brought that conversation up now, the atmosphere would leave everyone in discomfort. It was better to talk about his discovery with the mayor at the very least. He would be the most likely to understand. "It might help me get back home though. Who knows?"

"True enough. Well, when you think that you've figured out the connection, please, let us know. Like I said, that stone just really changed me. I don't know what came over me."

When the Ensign turned back to Rena, her attention was diverted elsewhere. He was a little disappointed. Claude had wanted her to say more and feared that her anger toward him would last a long time. But he didn't let it affect his outward appearance and continued his conversation with Alen all the way back to Arlia.

---

"Rena!" Westa appeared from around the corner, arms outstretched.

Returning her mother's smile, Rena left her companions' sides to meet her mother halfway. The two locked in an embrace, arms tightly grasping the other. Westa was crying and soon Rena was too. Regis came up from behind and gave Claude a warm smile. Not sure how to react, the blonde man turned away, giving Alen the opportunity to apologize to him and the townsfolk.

"I had no idea what had come over me, Mayor," he explained. "Please, forgive me."

"Don't worry, Alen. It's not you to blame." Alen bowed his head and the mayor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure that the residents of Arlia know the same thing."

"You're too kind, Mayor."

Regis turned to the mother and daughter, still locked in an embrace. "At any rate, the sun is going down. Alen…" eyes trailing back to the younger man for a moment, "please stay at my home for tonight. There are a great many things I'd like to discuss with you."

For a moment, the color faded from Alen's face. He struggled to articulate, "Is that right?"

"That boy…" Regis tried hard not to stare, and definitely didn't want to make eye contact, but made enough gesture to Claude so that Alen would catch on, "…Rena found him in the forest yesterday. He came looking just like that, in those foreign clothes…"

"Yes, I see what you're talking about. Earlier, he showed a strange device to us."

Regis' voice lowered to a whisper and Alen had to bend down to hear him, "At first I wasn't sure—especially since he claimed that he wasn't the one, but he absolutely possesses _all_ of the traits of a necessary Warrior. Perhaps he's not aware of who he truly is?"

Alen was taken aback. Straightening his back, he breathed, "You believe that he's our Warrior of Light?"

"Somewhere, deep inside, it's hard for me _not_ to. But…give him some time. One day, he might start believing it, too."

"Hmm…" a smile cracked at part of Alen's face, "A Warrior…"

"You must be so tired!" Westa unintentionally interrupted their conversation and all eyes fell to the mother, who was leading her daughter back to the house.

"Wait, Westa," Regis held out a hand. "I'd like to talk to Rena and Mr. Kenni at my house for a minute, if that's all right."

"Oh…" Westa's hand dropped from Rena's back. "Of course, Regis."

Rena looked back at Claude, who had been ignored this whole time. He was hidden in the shadows, staring off into the sunset.

---

"Thank you again, Mr. Kenni. That's the second time you saved dear Rena's life."

The mayor gestured for him to sit next to Rena at his long dinner table, but at Rena's face, it made him think twice. He took a seat next to Alen on the other side of the table instead.

"We are in your debt," the mayor continued. "If there's _anything_ we could do, please name it."

"Actually, there _is_ something." Claude pulled something from his pocket and set it on the table. It was the same device he had shown to Alen and Rena in the carriage earlier. "When Alen had been turned into a monster, there was a stone behind him that emitted a strange kind of energy. Before I came to this planet, I was surrounded by the same kind of energy."

"What do you think it is?" Regis scratched his chin, puzzled.

Claude took a deep breath. This was a very important moment here and he would've rather discussed it with the mayor and the mayor alone. His theory was most likely going to make everyone disagree and defensive. And that reason was very, very understandable.

_It's like as if a wildfire was spreading toward my house and I couldn't stop it. The same thing is true here. The Sorcery Globe has come to Arlia._

"I have a speculation, but I'm not quite sure. If catastrophes are linked to the Sorcery Globe, perhaps it's that?"

"W-Well…not _all_ catastrophes are linked to the Sorcery Globe…"

"Mayor," Claude gave him a hard stare, leaning forward with his hands curled around the edge of the table. "I _know_ you don't want to believe that it's linked to the Sorcery Globe because it's so close to the village of Arlia and that could only mean _one_ thing." His words prompted gasps from everyone around the table. "But it was _you_ who said that it wouldn't be long until the same kinds of disasters found in El Continent would appear here, too. Please, try to be realistic here."

"Mr. Kenni," Alen cut in. "We don't doubt what you say, it's just—"

"It's just difficult to take in, I know," Claude cut back in. "That's why we have to be open to everything. Can you tell me more about the Sorcery Globe?"

"Uh…" Alen's face lowered, but he shot a furtive glance in the mayor's direction.

"You…You mean…" Regis' mouth snapped shut when the sound of a chair skidding backwards drowned him out and Claude stood up.

"Look, that doesn't mean _anything._ I already told you that I'm not your Warrior. I'm not capable of saving an entire planet. I just think that if I could find out more about this thing that I'd be able to find a way back home."

"…Oh."

Despondent faces were around the table, and Claude slowly found himself lowering back into the chair. He realized that he had, _once_ again, crushed the hopes and dreams of those around him.

Rena would no longer even look at him. Her attention remained on either Alen or the mayor. Claude felt worse.

"Well, it's funny that you'd mention the Warrior," Alen gave a dry chuckle. "Not only did my little mishaps make it across the town of Salva, but rumors of the Warrior did as well."

Claude slouched, rubbing the back of his neck. The mayor's eyes fell upon him and before he could ask what happened, the blonde boy confessed, "I…I was trying to break into Alen's house…so I used my Phase Gun." Then he rushed, "I'm really sorry, Mayor. I know you told me not to, but I couldn't find any other way into the mines and I wanted to save Rena's life and—"

He caught the wounded look on Rena's face at the last second before she turned away. The Ensign wondered what could be possibly going through her mind.

"Don't worry, Mr. Kenni. It's understandable, really," Alen appeased. "I'm sure this mess will get cleared up when my father comes back, so please don't worry."

"I agree," Regis hummed. "You had Rena's best interest at heart, but it would be impractical to hide it from everyone any longer."

Claude's eyebrow arched. "Hide what, Mayor?"

"Your presence. And if your theory is correct about Alen's stone and the Sorcery Globe being related, then maybe it really _is_ worth an investigation."

Claude knew what was going through their minds. Even though this was supposed to be a quest to send him home, they were self-interestedly thinking of their own problems. Would he really do it? Would Claude go on the quest to stop the Sorcery Globe? His lips twisted a bit.

"Sir…I know that you think because I saved Alen, that might qualify me as being—"

"I won't deny that I hold that thought to my heart, but it also might prove to be beneficial to you as well, Mr. Kenni. The Sorcery Globe may hold all of the answers you need to get back to your world."

"…True…" Claude looked down at the device he had placed on the table.

"I know it's selfish for us to put this task upon you, especially with the agenda of helping us…but…"

Claude grabbed his device and turned it over and over in his hand, pain flashing in his eyes. Rena used a finger to draw invisible circles on the tabletop. Claude wanted to know her opinion, even though he was pretty sure it was in unison to everyone else's. Or maybe he just wanted her to speak to him. He wasn't sure which it was.

"It'…_not_ just some meteorite…is it, Mayor?" Claude finally spoke up. "This Sorcery Globe…if it's causing all of these disasters as you said before, then…"

"If you plan to go, then I suggest going directly to El Continent from the port of Clik. It's past Cross Kingdom, but you must first obtain a passport from the king himself." A smile broke at the mayor's old face and Alen couldn't help but smile as well.

"…All right, Mayor. I'll go and investigate the Sorcery Globe."

Gasps were heard from around the table, and even Rena gazed up at him. But…even though Claude had agreed to it, the sorrow in his eyes betrayed his feelings.

He didn't want to go, but he felt that he had no choice.

"Excellent news, Mr. Kenni!"

"N-Now just remember that I'm not your Warrior," Claude repeated for the umpteenth time. "If I can help everyone in the process, that will be worthwhile, but I'm doing this for my own personal reasons."

"We understand," Regis said. "We will help you out in whatever way that we can."

"I'm glad to hear it," the Ensign exhaled.

"Anyway," Regis stood up from his seat. "It's getting very late and you have a long journey ahead of you, Mr. Kenni." His attention shifted to Alen, who was also rising from his chair, "Alen, please stay here tonight. I'll have the maid prepare a bed for you."

"You're too kind, Mayor."

Taking it as her cue to leave, Rena stood and bowed to Alen and the Mayor, ignoring Claude entirely. "Thank you, Mayor. I'll be going now." She leaned over to hug Alen, "I'm happy that you're all right."

"Please come to Salva anytime, Rena," he returned her embrace.

Claude half expected some words from her, but she turned on her heel and left through the front door.

---

"It's not hard to see that you're discouraged, Mr. Kenni," Regis had somehow crept up on him. How he had snuck out the front door without notice was beyond Claude's knowledge.

After the meeting, Alen was escorted upstairs to rest and the mayor went into the back to finish some things. Eyes unable to leave the door where Rena had escaped from, Claude felt anything but apprehensive for the next day's journey.

She hadn't said anything to him. He was going to leave and she didn't care.

He felt ten times worse about what happened earlier that day.

Claude took to the outside, sitting on the mayor's steps. Hugging his knees to his chest, thousands of things ran through his mind, the Sorcery Globe, the battle from earlier, and Rena.

_I treated her like a monster. I'm not surprised that she's angry with me._

The mayor took a seat next to him, and Claude wondered if he was comfortable, especially sitting like that in his old age.

"Alen said that Rena told him that she used her special power on you." At the mere reminder of his poor actions, Claude scoffed and turned away. "I understand that you're not acquainted with our way of life, right Mr. Kenni? You didn't even know what herbs were."

"I don't blame her for being angry with me," he spat back, more ire with himself than with the older man. "I pushed her away and yelled at her. I wish you would have _told_ me that you guys possess powers like that."

The mayor gave a soft laugh and the blonde man was about to ask what was so funny. "That power belongs to Rena and Rena alone, Mr. Kenni."

Not quite expecting such a response, Claude jumped to his feet and turned on the older man. His eyes widened and he outstretched his arms; there were so many things he found that he wanted to say, but nothing could come out.

"Let me tell you something in confidence, Mr. Kenni. Westa is _not_ Rena's mother."

_Another blow. How strong does he think I am?_ Staggering backwards as though barely sustaining a punch to the stomach, Claude's cheeks puffed out and he sputtered, "W-What…?"

Regis held his hands on top of his cane, his legs straddled slightly on the step he was on, and he smiled. Claude was slightly amazed that the mayor could speak so calmly while the Ensign was having a hard time comprehending things. "That's right. When Rena was a baby, Westa and her late husband found her in the Shingo Forest."

Claude forced himself to stand straight and regain his composure. Still, the new information left him perplexed.

"That explains her love for the forest…Go on."

"Westa couldn't have any children of her own, so Rena was extra special to her. No one knew where she had come from or who her parents were. The only clue was the strange pendant that hung around her neck. It's so foreign that even _I_ have no clue about it. She could say her own name, 'Rena,' when we found her, so we know that that's her real name."

"Does Rena know about this?"

"No…I thought it was still too early to tell her, so we waited."

Finally calming himself and feeling more pity on Rena's behalf, Claude could only nod. "Why are you telling me this story, Mayor?"

"She may not look it, but Rena's a lonely child. She knows that she's different from everyone else, and that's why she tries to ignore her powers. She showed them to _you_ for a reason."

That thought broke Claude down. Tightly closing his eyes he cried out, "I…I treated her like a monster, though! She was my first friend on this planet and instead of making me out to be a monster in the forest she opened her arms in welcoming! Her and…" his eyes slowly opened, the mayor's face calm and understanding, "…and all of you…"

"Mr. Kenni…Rena doesn't hate you. In fact, she looks up to you very much. That's why I'd like you to take her with you on your journey."

"W-What…?"

"Yes. I think that her powers could be very helpful to you _and_ your quest. She also knows this land better than you do, so what do you say?"

So many things had fallen on his shoulders from the time he had come here until now. He didn't know _what_ to say. _Bring Rena with me?_

"But…but the quest will be dangerous. I can't guarantee her safety…"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Claude pivoted on one foot, staring out into the dark streets before him. There was a full moon above him and the rays showered down on the roof of Rena's house across the way. _He seems to have a lot of faith in me…_

"I…"

"Please…think it over, Mr. Kenni."

---

Before long, Claude found himself at the bridge in the center of Arlia. He was fumbling with his communicator, pressing a series of buttons and shouting into it. He even banged it into his other hand, but after twenty minutes of trying, he dropped it back into his pocket, defeated, and feeling ready to cry.

_I don't want to go on this stupid journey. I don't want to go find the Sorcery Globe. Rena hates me, and I'm not this 'Warrior.' Everything is just going __**wrong**__ for me right now._

He _should've_ listened to his father, as much as he hated to admit it. He should have _never_ touched that device. Journey or not, this was all too much to handle.

How was he supposed to take Rena with him?

"Mr. Kenni…"

A voice that he had feared he would never hear again broke through his thoughts, and Claude whirled around on the bridge to find Rena standing there, holding her hands properly in front of her, like she always did.

"R-Rena…" he almost choked on the name, but beckoned her forward. He was happy when she complied.

"I apologize for all of this. It's my fault. If I hadn't started with telling everyone you were the Warrior of Light, you wouldn't be on this journey right now and—"

"No, no, no…" he cut her off, tired of hearing everyone else's apologies when he felt that _he_ was the only one who needed to apologize. "_I'm_ the one who's sorry, Rena. You saved my life and I treated you like a monster. You don't know how horrible I've felt since it happened." He clutched the rail of the bridge, peering out into the still water below, the moonbeams reflecting off of each small current and twinkling. "It wasn't the way _you_ treated me when we first met…and I definitely had no right to treat _you_ that way."

When she didn't say anything, he feared that he had offended her more and quickly turned his head to see her. She was staring at him, eyes sparkling, and she gave him a warm smile that he was sure he would never see again.

"There's something you should know," she told him.

Claude held his breath, uncertain of what she could want to say.

Something in his pocket weighed him down and he reached in to pull it out. It glittered against the moonlight, sparkling gold and heavy.

"You see," she continued. "It's been nagging at me for a little while now."

Claude was surprised to find that the object fit into the palm of his hand perfectly, as though it belonged there. "Yeah? What do you mean?"

Rena was quiet for a long time. It took for Claude to pull his attention away from the object in his hand to her before she found the courage to speak again.

"My mother…she's not my _real_ mother."

Something inside Claude cracked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Y…You…know that?"

She didn't seem to catch on that he already knew himself. "A long time ago, right after my father died, I heard the two of them talking about it. I don't think they know that I know."

Claude stared out into the waters again, not sure if he should confess that he had just been previously informed of her life story.

_That wouldn't be right. It doesn't even matter right now. I feel bad for her, though. At least I never had to go through that._

"I love my mother…but I want to know the _real_ woman who gave birth to me. I…"

Claude cut her off when his hand reached out toward her and placed something into her hair. Her eyes widened, and her hands fled to it once he pulled his arm back.

"M-My…My pendant. Where did you find it?"

"Rena…" he turned away from her. "Are you asking to come on this journey with me?"

There was a bout of silence that left the Ensign feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't like Rena to not answer a question. He pivoted to see her holding the golden pendant in her hands. Her eyes were locked onto the clip, as though she and it were holding a secret conversation that Claude couldn't hear. There was a small smile that he could barely make out on her face, and she shook her head.

"It's a…very dangerous journey," her words were low and sobering. "I haven't been past Cross Kingdom."

Claude wasn't sure how to respond. He, too, knew how perilous and treacherous the roads probably were going to get. Not that _he_ had a lot of street smarts, but he was positive that he held more than Rena.

_Ah, what am I thinking? Combat? Like I really know what __**that**__ is. I'm about as much of an amateur as her._

And if she died, what then? It would be _his_ fault. How would he be able to face Westa, Regis, and Alen if anything happened to her?

Claude was torn. And he didn't like the feeling.

"Good night Mr. Kenni," Rena brushed past him, still holding her pendant. "You should get some sleep, too. It's going to be a long journey ahead for you."

He wanted to call out for her to stay. He wanted help with making a decision. He didn't know _what_ he wanted.

But she was around the corner by the time he found that he could speak, and Rena could no longer hear him. Left alone again, Claude lowered his head and gazed at the water for a while longer.

---

He was up bright and early the next morning, and only because he spent a second night without any sleep. Claude clunked downstairs, tiredly, and made his way to the front room. Alen and Regis were already waiting for him, both appearing puzzled at the sight of the dark rings under his eyes. He made no mention of them, and they didn't either, much to his relief.

The mayor welcomed him with breakfast, which Claude could hardly keep his mind on. He finished soon after and declared that he would leave the village right then. Alen and Regis said nothing, but the old man offered to accompany him to the town gates. Still silent, Alen bowed, excusing himself from the house.

Claude wanted to ask if Alen was angry with him, but thought better of it and walked Regis to the gates.

"I see you're alone," Regis finally spoke halfway there. "I see that that means you're not taking Rena with you."

"Please don't misunderstand. Rena's a good friend and it would crush me if I failed to protect her and she was hurt on account of me."

The frown on the Mayor's face proved that he didn't agree, but he didn't argue, making Claude feel worse. At the town gates, the Ensign looked out ahead to the road before him, dreading the travel alone and secretly _wishing_ that Rena _would_ come along.

"Take care then, Mr. Kenni. I hope the travel goes well for you."

Claude shook his hand, "And thank you for everything, Mayor. I won't forget your kindness."

Turning on his heel, he took a few steps forward before the sound of clicking and something heavy being pulled caught his attention. He whirled around to see Alen's carriage, he and his butler sitting up front. The carriage pulled to a halt and Rena jumped out from within.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Kenni!" she called out to him. Rena dashed over, her cheeks flustered and mouth agape. But the one thing that _really_ caught Claude's attention was the spark of anger in her eyes.

"R-Rena…"

"I'm _going_ with you and that's final."

"W…Wha—?"

"You can't _possibly_ traverse these lands alone. So _I'll_ be your guide." She added a smile. He couldn't say no to that smile.

Claude was relieved that he hadn't scared her off after the incident the previous day. And despite his worry, he truly _did_ want her to come with him. He didn't want to argue much for fear that she really _would_ stay, but he didn't want to come off as a pushover, either.

"Rena…it's going to be long and dangerous. Are you _sure_ that this is what you want?"

"I'm not scared. I'm _coming_ with you."

_This is a completely different attitude than the one she had last night._ Claude could feel a heavy weight disengage itself from his back. _That's good._

Sharing her smile, he patted her on the shoulder. "Then let's go. Cross is our first stop."

He could see Westa coming up from behind Regis, and she was wiping tears from her face. Even Alen was showing approval.

"I can take you to Cross myself," he told the two. "Hop in."

"Really Alen?" Rena was wide-eyed.

"Of course. I have to repay you for saving me somehow, right? And if it's for you, I'd be happy to do anything I can."

She beamed, grabbing Claude's arm and taking him to the carriage. "Oh, thank you, Alen!"

"Rena, wait…your mom," Claude stopped and nudged her a bit.

She turned and spotted her weeping mother, who was trying to appear strong for her daughter's sake. Rena shook her head with a smile and said, "Oh, mom."

The young girl moved closer to her mother, who was wiping streaming tears from her cheeks.

"Rena…"

Taking her mother into a warm hug, Rena assured, "I'll be back soon, so don't worry about me, okay?" She pulled back to gesture to Claude, "And I've got Mr. Kenni with me, too."

The thought seemed to have consoled her mother because she gave a nod and suppressed her sobs. Regis stepped forward.

"Please take care of Rena, Mr. Kenni."

"Don't worry, I will." He opened the carriage door and waited for Rena to step in first. "Goodbye everyone."

He could hear the cheers behind him, and it made him feel light. Rena was already seated across from him, her upper torso hanging out the window to wave to her friends and mother.

"See you later, Mom!" she called out, prompting Claude to laugh lightly.

"You take care of yourself!" she said back.

Taking the time to relax on the way to Cross, Claude was happy that some things were _finally_ working out his way.

---

"I'm sorry to have gotten you here this late," Alen apologized over and over.

Claude looked into the starry sky, a little disappointed. He had _wanted_ to meet with the King that day. But Alen looked so guilty, he didn't want to say anything. Rena hugged him and told him that it was all right.

"Don't worry, Alen, I know where we can stay."

"I know, but it just adds another day onto your quest. I'm really, _really _sorry."

"No, it's all right," Claude stepped in this time. "It can't be helped how long it takes to travel, so don't worry about it."

The mayor's son offered a wry smile. "Well…I guess this is where we say goodbye Rena. I wish you all the best on your journey." He reached out and she held him.

"I'm glad everything worked out, Alen. I'll see you again soon."

"Mr. Kenni," Claude's full attention was on the other man, who gave him a stern look. "Rena is one of my longest and dearest friends. I put her life in your hands now. Please take care of her."

"You can count on me," he assured. "Have a safe trip back to Salva." Alen reached out to shake Claude's hand and gave Rena one last squeeze before climbing back onto the carriage.

They were gone before long, leaving the duo to the abandoned streets of Cross.

"There's nobody around," Rena observed, taking a step into town. "And the castle looks locked up, too."

"Guess that means we won't be talking to the King until tomorrow," Claude shrugged. "So…now what?"

"Remember? I said that I knew a place where we could stay. Just follow me." She tugged on his jacket and he obediently followed.

A short ways across town was a large, well-lit building. Claude was hesitant about going inside, but Rena appeared confident. She strolled inside like she owned the place and the woman behind the counter glanced up.

She was an older woman in her mid-thirties, Claude guessed, with a face that made him think twice about ever trying to cross her. But when she saw Rena, she bolted out from behind the counter and grabbed her. "Rena! You've been _such_ a stranger lately! How _are_ you?"

"I'm well, Aunt Rachel. And yourself?"

"Busy, busy, busy," she chuckled. When her eyes trailed to Claude, she jumped back, holding a hand to her mouth. Then she gave a sly smile that caused Rena's face to blush beet red. "I see you found yourself a _man,_ Rena, darling! How's Westa taking it?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" she cried, holding her face in her hands.

A little hurt and caught off- guard by her quick response, Claude turned away, pretending not to care.

_You didn't have to shout it like that…_

Rachel gave a loud laugh and held out the roster for Rena, "Well, you're in luck, Rena, I happen to have a _lovely_ room for the two of you. I'll let you stay there tonight on the house even!"

Rena's face continued to flush and Claude looked to the ground.

_I know why she's giving us just __**one**__ room. If it's __**that**__ big of a deal for Rena, I'll just pay for my own…_

But before Claude could protest, Rena was already filling out the ledger, asking for confirmation from Rachel.

"Of _course_ it's okay! Nothing but the best for my niece on her _special_ night!"

That caused Rena to drop the roster to the floor and Claude's head perked up at the crash.

"I told you already that it's _not_ like that at _all!_ I _swear!_"

Not so much embarrassed by her tantrum, but by _what_ exactly she was saying, Claude turned his whole body around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not at _all,_ huh?" he muttered.

Rachel was still laughing, Rena was still arguing, and Claude didn't much care for what was being said. Soon, she was showing the two of them to their rooms, all the while of chewing the fat with Rena as they walked down the hall.

"Come to think of it, Mr. Flac was here just a few weeks ago."

Rena's face lit up. "Really!? Dias was here!?"

"But he left right afterwards. Don't know where he went, though. It's not like he ever has a particular destination in mind anyway."

Rena's face fell. "I see."

"Well…" Rachel gave Rena a little nudge toward Claude, "make yourselves comfy…"

"I already _said—_"

"Thank you for the room, ma'am," Claude took Rena by the shoulders and pulled her inside the room.

"You're most welcome!" she laughed. "Take good care of Rena for me, all right?"

He chuckled, "Always."

She turned on her heel and left them to their room. Rena went inside already and Claude shut the door. He saw that Rena's face was still a little red, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, I couldn't help but wonder who Mr. Flac was."

"O-Oh," she stammered, her mind obviously still on the previous subject."Dias Flac, he was a childhood friend of mine from Arlia."

"I see. From the way your aunt made it sound, he doesn't live there anymore."

"No…Something horrible happened to him a long time ago, and because of that, he left the village."

"Oh…" Claude's back straightened. "Well then, I won't pry."

"Thanks," she tilted her head to one side.

"But…do you mind if I ask you for one thing?"

"Hmm? What's that?"

Claude seated himself on the bed next to hers. "Could you _not_ call me "Mr. Kenni? The formality is just a little uncomfortable, especially since I just call you 'Rena.'"

She nodded, kicking off her shoes. "All right. I'll remember that from now on."

"Thanks." He mirrored her movements and slipped out of his shoes. "In any case, let's get ready for bed, then. It's getting late." He pulled off his jacket and untied his bandana and let them drop to the floor. When he turned back, he was surprised to see that she was staring. "What?"

Again, her face was red.

"Ahhh…It's nothing!" Quickly pulling back the covers, Rena scrambled underneath them. "Good night!"

He watched her give her back to him and say nothing more. Claude shook his head.

_That girl…_

He gave a chuckle to himself, but was happy nonetheless that she had come with him after all. Claude lay there for a moment, expecting a full night of rest this time around, and remembered the music player in his back pants pocket.

_I suppose this calls for a little music. Good thing Earth's technology made this thing waterproof or else it would've gotten destroyed in the rain._

Placing the earphones in both of his ears, he brought the screen up to his face and watched as the small area around him became illuminated by the system's logo. His playlist appeared and he made a couple of clicks with the buttons on the small device before tucking it under the covers. A soft buzz filled his ears and a song of the meditative genre became more distinct the longer he listened. Claude closed his eyes, lost in the moment, waiting to fall asleep to the hymn of the music.

His anticipation was cut short when someone tapped his shoulder. His eyes opened and a shadow loomed over him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's that noise?" he thought he heard Rena ask, but wasn't sure over the music. He pulled one of the earphones from his ear.

"Come again?"

"That noise. I heard a soft noise coming from your side. What is it?"

_That's right. She wouldn't be familiar with a music player._

Claude sat up and motioned for her to come closer. Rena bent down, though he couldn't see her face, and handed her the earphone in his hand. "Put this in your ear."

"What?"

"Trust me. You'll like it."

She paused for a moment longer before her lingering hand moved up against her ear. Claude assumed that she had placed the object into her ear before restarting the song he had been listening to. He stared at the silhouette of her face, wondering what her reaction to the music was.

He didn't have to wait long before she said, "This is beautiful. But…how can you listen to such instruments like this? Is it…Urth technology?"

"_Earth,_ and yes. It's their technology." Bringing the small device up from under the covers, he pushed a button that made the area around him and Rena brighten. He could see the awe in her face. Pleased that he could introduce her to something that she had never seen before, he pushed the buttons to scroll up and down his playlist. "This little device holds all kind of music. And I can change it, too." He pushed a button and the song changed. He watched the smile widen on her face.

"Wow…" she breathed. "This is amazing…"

He changed the song again. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I often use it when I'm stressed out or bored. Music helps calms me down."

"I like music too." She removed the earpiece and handed it back to Claude. "But…there's really never any troubadours in Arlia. I would like to see some more often."

He took the piece back and held it in his hands. "I'll be glad to let you use it sometime. There's some stuff on here that I'm sure you would really like."

Rena was padding back to her bed, but said, "I'd like that. Thank you Claude."

Placing the earpiece back into his ear, Claude smiled, "Goodnight Rena."

---

He awoke a little while later when the song that came up on his playlist did not like his sleeping ritual and showed it by allowing loud drums and bass to come through the earphones. Claude jolted awake and sat up in bed. He tore the earphones from his ears and shook his head, exhaling deeply.

"Guess I fell asleep." He pulled the device out from under the covers and turned the sound off. Claude placed it on the dresser next to him and glanced over to make sure that he hadn't woken Rena.

Moonbeams poured into the room, streaming across her vacant bed.

…Wait a minute…

…Vacant?

"Rena?" he called out. There was no reply. Rena was definitely not in the room. Claude reluctantly pulled the covers back, feeling slightly less warm now.

_Where on earth did that girl go?_

He stood up, despite his protesting muscles, and heard his kneecaps pop. He cursed the reality of getting older and took a step forward, his toes tingling. Claude figured she was in the bathroom, but the room inside wasn't lit, so that wasn't possible. He jiggled the doorknob just to make sure, but there was no response.

"Did she go outside?" He walked a little quicker to the front door, unlatched it, and exited out into the hall.

The narrow hallway was even colder than the room had been. Padding past all of the other doors, Claude ran over a list of possible places Rena could be. His list came up short when he realized that he had no idea what landmarks were even _in_ Cross besides the hotel and the castle.

From down at the end of the hall, a small luminance caught his attention. It flickered and danced about, making Claude stall for a moment.

_I think that's the main room. Rachel might still be awake. In that case, she might know where Rena went._

The thought brought him back to walking, and even a little faster now that he knew someone was still animate at this hour. The light grew brighter as he approached the end of the hallway and turned to face the desk, several candles grouped together in a corner of the surface top.

From behind the desk, Rachel was flipping through a book that Claude couldn't see the title of. Nevertheless, he was happy that she was awake and walked closer to the front desk.

"Excuse me," he almost whispered, not wanting to alarm the older woman.

His attempts failed when she dropped the book and jumped in her chair. She glanced up, mouth ajar, and stared at Claude.

"Oh," he waved, "it's just me. You know, the guy who came in here with Rena."

He waited for her to comprehend what he had said and a smile finally cracked at her face.

"Ah…You're Rena's little boyfriend. What can I do for you?"

He wanted to protest at the 'boyfriend' comment, but after the fiasco earlier, thought better of it. Besides, he wanted to converse more in the whereabouts of Rena rather than their relationship status.

"Have you seen Rena come by this way?" he blurted out.

Rachel thought for only a moment before standing up and walking out from behind the counter. "I _did_ see her come by here. She said she couldn't sleep and was looking for our bathtub."

"Bathtub?" Claude was about to ask why the tub wasn't just in with the bathroom before he remembered that he was engaged in a more _primitive_ lifestyle. He rattled his brain for a moment about what this 'bathtub' could be.

"Yes. It's out back behind the hotel. Since it's pretty late at night, I assured her that no one would be around to catch her bathing." However, from the look on Rachel's face, she didn't seem to mind showing Claude exactly _where_ this little bathtub was. She led the Ensign out back, waving him to move closer along beside her. "_Buuuuuut…_I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I showed her little boyfriend where she was…"

"Well, I don't exactly have to—"

"Nonsense! She'd like your company. And it's a beautiful starry night! You should enjoy it with her! Hey! The tub's big enough for two after all…"

Claude's face was red by the time she finished and he hung his head in embarrassment. He knew _exactly_ how Rena would react to this.

"Ah! Here we go!" Rachel shoved Claude forward into an open spot behind the building. Indeed, he could hear running water from within the distance. He gulped. "Now, be nice to her!" Rachel left giggling and Claude wanted to protest.

He stood there by himself, with the sound of running water in the background, and when he turned his head, he could make out a large wooden tub with a moving figure splashing around inside of it.

_Woah…_ he leaned closer. _Is that…Rena?_

The Ensign watched the female tamper with the spigot latched onto the side of the tub, running her hair underneath the rushing water. Claude agreed that the shower looked very comfortable, but there was no way he'd climb into the tub with a naked Rena.

Still, he walked a little closer, mesmerized by her figure, creamy skin covered in suds. Her wet blue hair clung to her face as she splashed water onto the underside of her arm. Claude continued to watch, her back to him as she ran her hands through her hair, scrubbing with soap pouring out from her locks. He held his breath as he witnessed the soft crease in her back where her vertebrae was located. The rest of her body was submerged in the water, stirring gently as she continued to bathe. Rena's shoulder blades moved in rhythm to her arms, which were still tangled up in her hair.

He didn't quite realize that he was moving forward, his eyes captivated by the sight. Rena was unsuspecting, still washing her hair with her hands. Finally she shook her head fiercely, water spraying from the ends of her hair. She shifted her body slightly and Claude caught a glimpse of the backside of her right breast.

Cheeks growing warm and body tensing, the Ensign couldn't help but release a gasp that signaled the end of his peeping show. Rena turned on cue, spotted the intruder, and sunk her body into the water immediately. Water rushed up on all sides of the tub, overflowing, and landed at the base on the ground.

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_" came the female's sharp cry that rendered Claude nearly deaf. His mesmerized self sobered up, and he realized that he was going to be in a great deal of hurt very, very soon. "_Pervert!_"

"No! Wait!" the blonde found himself backing up slowly, more concerned with calming the young girl rather than the status of his life, strangely enough. "Rena, you don't understand! You weren't in the room so I went looking for you! I-I didn't mean to walk in—"

She threw herself against the backside of the tub and reached over for something. When Rena spun herself back around, a big, black object was hurled in Claude's direction and hit him squarely in the chest. He looked down just as it ricocheted to the ground.

_She threw her shoe at me…_

He glanced back up just in enough time to be hit again, this time against the left side of his face.

"_Get out of here! Get out of here!_" she screamed after pelting her other shoe at him.

"Right! Right!" Claude pivoted and fled the scene of the crime. "I'm leaving!"

Rena was still screaming in the distance even after he rounded the side of the hotel, a chill rushing through his body. He wasn't sure if it was from seeing the young girl naked or from having been caught. Either way, he hoped that this scenario was _never_ mentioned again.

_Ever._

"This is all Rachel's fault," he mumbled as he stopped by the entrance of the hotel, not quite wanting to meet up with the older receptionist at that point in time. She would see what happened and either violently laugh or beat the living hell out of him. "She _knew_ that that was going to happen. After all, she _does_ know how Rena is."

Squatting down next to the door, Claude took the time to catch his breath, and couldn't help but rethink on his actions and what had led up to him being caught.

A Cheshire grin broke at his lips.

_Still, she has a very attractive frame nonetheless._

---

Claude. The typical male whose uncontrollable libido is blamed on others or other events.

Never on himself.

Lol, I kid, I kid. No offense to the guys who read this! XD

Anywho, sorry, I was playing Astonishia Story and found the bath scene to be hilarious. Too bad I didn't give Rena the battle-axe to throw at Claude for those of you who have played the game. (Grin) Sorry about how long it took to post this next chapter. I really DO have many more chapters written. Hopefully I'll get the time to sit down and proofread them. At the moment, I've misplaced my PSP charger so I can't play more on Star Ocean (not that I don't already know the game inside and out, of course. XP). In the meantime, I'll just go and steal my brother's. So I hope this chapter was all right. Please let me know.

…And please don't flame me.

ML


	6. Three's A Crowd

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Star Ocean. Ever.

**A/N: **Hee hee, I'm glad that the bath scene was successful. Claude acting like a typical male (no offense intended)…And yes, I will be picking up Ashton. He's one of my favorite characters, so how could I not? Alen will be joining up for that mission, but, I don't wanna spoil how that happens… (grin) As for Claude's excellent sword-swishing skills, one must remember that Claude doesn't come from the era where swords and bows are used, so it's going to take some time for him to get good at using a sword. Sorry. As for him doing romantic endeavors to win Rena's love, it'll come. It'll come.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Six**

**Three's a Crowd**

**\/\/\/**

"So, how was it?" Aunt Rachel wasted no time cracking jokes when the two came down the next morning.

Rena's face went red and she stammered, "N-Nothing happened!"

Claude was in equally the same state and swore _never_ to speak of what he had seen the night before to _anyone_ for fear of his safety. He looked away to avoid question, scratching the back of his head.

"All right, all right," the innkeeper laughed. "Keep your panties on, Rena. Oh…I mean…" Rachel burst out laughing again, holding her sides.

Huffing, Rena turned on her heel and stormed out of the hotel. Claude stayed behind a moment longer walking up to the counter.

"Thank you, ma'am. The stay was wonderful."

"I'm sure it was," Rachel leaned out and playfully swatted Claude on the arm, prompting him to turn as red as Rena had once been. "You take care of my little niece now, you hear? Don't go breaking her heart."

Her words left him confused and unsure if he was really _willing_ to make any other kind of comment.

"Now, go on," she urged. "And take care."

Inattentively, he left from the hotel, and wasn't surprised to find a fuming Rena waiting for him out front.

"Sometimes she can be _soooo_ annoying!" she complained.

Claude gave a nervous laugh. "Come on. Let's go meet up with the king."

* * *

"We would like to have an audience with the king," Rena announced as soon as they arrived inside of the castle. Taken aback, Claude craned his head to see the top of the ceiling, which rose for, what seemed like, forever.

Maids and butlers quickly rushed by, some coming up different sets of stairs and others descending them. Claude could never imagine living in such luxury, being waited upon, hand and foot. Though he couldn't wander around too far in the castle, he couldn't wait to ascend the stairs and meet the king.

Claude came from an entirely different era, where cars and electronics existed, and their country was run by a president and government. Never had he _ever _thought that he would meet a real king, considering that times of royal families had come to an end long ago.

"The king has some citizens ahead of you. Can you come back in about an hour, Rena?"

"Oh, okay."

Claude was tempted to grab hold of the marble pillars and rub his hand along the velvet rugs. Mesmerized by such riches and beauty, he was roughly jerked back into reality when Rena took him by the arm. Whirling around on her, she jerked her thumb to the castle gates.

"We're in. Let's come back in an hour."

"All right," he agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to pay a visit to the cathedral here. How about we meet back up later?"

Claude wasn't so sure he wanted to wander around by himself, but Rena seemed to have her heart set on going to the cathedral. He was going to ask if she wanted company, but the look in her eyes made him think twice. "Okay," he finally said.

"Thank you," she walked past him. "See you later, Claude." She disappeared down the drawbridge and was out of his sight moments later.

Claude padded down the cobblestone road by himself, the sound of his shoes clicking against the stone. Now seeing it for the first time in daylight, Cross was definitely different than Arlia. It was busier, had more people, and there were _way_ more things going on. It was noisy, but not in a bad way, like how the traffic and smog had been in his hometown. The air was far cleaner and it was better than artificial trees back on earth.

He wandered in and out of various shops, amazed to see the weapon shop actually selling battle-ready swords and axes, rather than seeing replicas. _And there aren't any guns, either. I guess this really __**is**__ a primitive world…_

Food vendors were lined up and down the street, and a gourmet restaurant was on the far end of town. Claude made a mental note to come back there later.

One shop he passed caught his attention as soon as he turned the corner.

It was a jewelry store that had several people already in front of it. He wasn't sure what motivated him to head over that way, but he had always admired stones—especially in geology class. When a corner of the booth opened up, he quickly occupied it, peering into the case below. A beautiful variety of stones decorated the crate, and Claude scrutinized them each, very carefully.

One caught his eye in particular, and Claude leaned in to see it. It was a sparkling, emerald, leaf shaped pendant. It was quite attractive, and one of the most pure forms of emerald the boy had ever seen.

_Wait…I remember Westa telling me that emerald was Rena's birthstone. I wonder if she'd like this…_

He was so caught up in the jewel, he didn't even bother asking for a price before calling out to the vendor, "Excuse me, I'd like to buy this, please."

The vendor peered over the crate and reached in. "This emerald pendant?"

"Yeah," Claude pulled his wallet from out of his back pocket.

"That'll be 200 FOL."

Claude stopped in mid action, the word "FOL" resounding in his ears.

_FOL? …What the hell is "FOL?"_

"Uh…" Claude was never good at haggling, but he _had_ to try for this one, lest he look stupid _and_ fail to buy Rena something. "FOL?"

The vendor arched an eyebrow and withdrew his arm, setting the pendent back in place. "Look, kid. You're not the first one to try that trick, so don't even try."

"No, I…" Sighing, Claude pulled out his wallet anyway and dumped his contents out in the crate. "This is all I got."

Just as he expected, the vendor gave him a cross look and pointed to the crumpled bills and coins. "And what are these?"

"Uh…money…?"

"Mun-nee?"

"That's right. It's like FOL."

The vendor hesitated a moment, staring closely at the bills. "I've never seen these before…"

"I don't have any FOL," Claude confessed. "Can we trade for it?"

The vendor crossed his arms over his chest, offended. "You couldn't trade enough to me for that."

"Come on, I _gotta_ have that pendent. It's for a friend."

"More like _girl_friend, pal. I'm not falling for it."

Claude sighed and placed a defeated hand on top of the bills. "Please, sir. Please work with me here. I don't want to cheat you…" When it became apparent that the unyielding vendor wasn't going to work with him, Claude's fingers tightly gripped the money, ready to scoop the bills back into his wallet.

"Wait kid."

Claude looked up. "Pardon me?"

"Let me see those strange parchments." Claude handed them over and the man sorted through them. "Okay…I'll give you 50 FOL for the whole lot."

"What?" Claude could feel irritation coming on. The whole lot of bills he had given to the man was worth about 300 dollars…not 50 FOL.

"That's right. 50 FOL. Take it or leave it."

_Dammit… _"…Fine…" _But I still don't have enough for the pendent. Gotta trade him something else._

Claude looked all over his body. He couldn't trade the sword Regis had given him—he would be left defenseless. What else was there…?

"Seems like you're still short," the vendor announced, as though Claude hadn't already known.

"I know, I know," he growled. "I don't have anything else."

"Pity."

Shooting him a glare, Claude felt the urge to argue against the worth of the money, but thought better of it. _It's not like he actually__** knows**__ what money is, anyway._

"Well…" the vendor finally spoke up, "what else you got?"

Claude patted his back pockets. _Well…there's my wallet, my communicator, my walkman and…_

"My father's Phase Gun…" he mumbled.

"What's that?"

Pulling the weapon from his back pocket, Claude looked it over, feeling a sense of betrayal within him for wanting to part with it.

_It's not like he gave it to me because he wanted to, anyway. He just thought I was weak and couldn't take care of myself._

It was busted now. And with technology like theirs, there wasn't any way the Phase Gun would be working. Outside of having a memory attached to it, the gun was virtually worthless.

"Let me see that!" the vendor snatched it from him and studied it closely. "What in the world _is_ this?"

"It's an antique," Claude lied, quickly. "Pretty rare I'd say."

"No kidding!"

Claude watched him turn it over, beaming like a little child with a new toy. _I'll bet I could sell that to him and get the money. But…_

But it was his father's gun…

"Trade it to me!" the vendor begged. "Trade it to me and I'll give you the pendent!"

Besides…the pendent _was_ for Rena…It was supposed to be meant to apologize for what happened in the Salva mines. Claude hadn't exactly felt like he earned her forgiveness yet. So with a gift like this…

_But…But it's dad's…It's the only thing I have left to remember him by…_

"C'mon kid, I'm begging you here!"

Claude watched the man hold the Phase Gun close to him. He knew that if he asked for it back, the vendor would be crushed.

He couldn't wait to give the pendent to Rena.

* * *

"Rena! Hey, Rena!" Claude barged in through the heavy church doors, darting down the aisle.

"Shhhh!" Rena whispered from her spot at the front. She was on her knees, locked in prayer.

"Oh, sorry." He stopped beside her, waiting for her to finish. Looking around, he realized that the church in Cross was much bigger than in Arlia. There were many more rows of pews and pillars. The archway was fantastic, and sunlight streamed across the walls from the windows. And, as expected, there was a stained glass window of the Warrior of Light in the far back.

He was surprised that only he and Rena were in the church at the moment, but it was sort of nice. Then, he could give Rena the gift without anyone watching and judging.

_Like Rena's aunt Rachel._ He chuckled at the thought.

Rena finished a moment later, breaking her fingers' entanglement and stood up, brushing herself off. "This is a gorgeous church, don't you think, Claude?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"I was praying for good fortune," she confessed, though he never asked exactly _what_ she had been praying about. "I hope our meeting with the king will be a good one."

"Yeah, me too," Claude fished the necklace from out of his pocket, careful not to tangle the silver chain in the process.

He was happy that Rena wasn't paying attention. "Wow…I'd love to be married in a church like this someday! What about you, Claude?"

"I'd like that someday, too," he absentmindedly agreed.

"Yeah…someday…" Rena looked wistfully at the altar before her. "I wonder who I'll marry…"

_All right, here goes…_ Giving a grin, Claude held the necklace up with one hand and poked Rena on the shoulder with the other. "Hey, Rena, hold still for a second."

"Hmm…what?"

Draping the necklace over her, Claude adjusted it and clipped it from the back, having a little bit of trouble, but not enough to spoil the moment.

"There you go," he stepped back, nervously putting his hands back into his pockets. "I hope you like it."

Rena looked down at her chest, fumbling with what had just been placed there. She picked up a small trinket, eyes wide. "Claude! This is…"

"Emerald's your birthstone, right Rena? Your mother told me."

"My mother…?" Whirling around on her feet, she stared him in the eyes, still clutching the necklace with one hand. "I can't believe you remembered that…!"

"Of course I remembered. We're friends, right? I wanted to get something for you as thanks for coming with me…and as an apology for what happened yesterday."

"But…but…" her eyes fell to the stone again. "It must've cost you a _fortune!_ How on earth did you _get_ it!"

He gave a halfhearted laugh, remembering back to the pain and misery he had endured in order to get that pendent. "It wasn't so bad," he lied. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no, I _have_ to, Claude! I'll get you something for your birthday!"

He smiled, but knew that he probably wouldn't be around long enough for that promise to be fulfilled. Letting it roll off his back, he said, "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I _love_ it," she corrected. "I'll keep it with me, always."

"Anyway," he changed the subject. "I think it's about time for us to be getting back to the castle, right? Let's go."

She nudged him on the way out, giggling.

* * *

"Pardon me," a man brushed past the two of them, obviously in a hurry.

Stepping back, Claude successfully hid his surprise of a man with three eyes. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled, eyes fixated on the other man's face.

But before he could say anything more, the man was gone. Claude whirled around on his feet, "Did you see _that,_ Rena?"

"See what?" she asked. "Come on, we're going to be late for our appointment with the king," she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the castle.

"That man had three eyes!" Claude exclaimed, allowing himself to be tugged along.

"What?" Rena didn't slow down. "It might've been a Heraldic marking on his body."

"Heraldic…what?"

"It's magic," she explained, moving into the castle. "Sometimes, the Heraldic users will tattoo themselves or place markings on their bodies to enhance spells."

Their conversation was interrupted by the receptionist at the front desk.

"Miss Rena? Your turn is coming up. Please wait at the top of the stairs."

"Oh," she fidgeted. "I'm so nervous…" she turned to Claude. "Let's go meet the king, all right?"

* * *

Claude was sure that his knees were going to buckle out from underneath him with all of the nervousness. The couple before them finished up and left, smiles painting their faces. Claude tried to steal a glance from Rena, but she was in much better spirits than he.

She curtseyed, which threw him off, and he gave a sloppy bow.

"It is an honor, Your Majesty," she began.

The king, elegant as Claude had expected, peered forward. A lock of his long silver hair fell across his chest. The crown encircling his head glinted from the windows behind him.

"Ah, Rena!" he exclaimed with realization. "It's been quite a while. You're even more beautiful than what Regis has told me. I almost didn't recognize you!"

"I'm glad to see that you're in good spirits, Sire," she laughed.

"Please, Rena. There's no need to be formal with me. What can I do for you today?"

"Well, Sire…" she took a deep breath and then rushed, "We're currently investigating the Sorcery Globe that has invaded El Continent. We were wondering if you could help us and give us any information on the Globe and its properties that you currently have."

Claude watched the reaction on the King's face. He had expected it to be dire, but not so much that the old man nearly fell from his throne.

"W-What? Did you just say 'Sorcery Globe?'"

Rena kept her cool, however. "Yes, and we're treating it as a serious matter, Sire, just as it deserves to be treated."

The king seemed reluctant to let the issue go and Claude couldn't quite blame him. Deep down, he was troubled, too. He knew the Sorcery Globe was a grave matter, but the king's face made him not quite want to hear the bad news. He was slightly relieved when the king sat back down. "I understand. In that case, I will tell you all that I know." Clearing his throat, he began "I'm sure you know all about the cataclysms and the strange activities, like earthquakes and floods that have been happening all over the world, yes?" At their nods, the king said, "There _is_ the possibility that the Sorcery Globe is behind it, but we lack the proof to justify that."

"But what does your heart tell its Majesty?" Rena asked.

"…I honestly don't know."

"And the condition of El Continent?" Claude found himself speaking up. "What about that?"

The king gave him a puzzled look, but answered the question anyway. "I've heard that the Continent of El is under massive attack at the moment. There is no record of how many casualties or the current state of the battle. I…I've sent out several representatives over there…but none have ever returned."

Claude fell silent at the response. _And we have to go __**there.**_

"Are there any ships that can take us to El Continent at present?" Rena picked up from where he had left off.

"There are, but they have been strictly regulated." The king gave a sad smile, "I won't lie, Rena. The Sorcery Globe is a complete and utter mystery to us. And since none of my investigators have returned, it's simply put that the machinations of the Sorcery Globe are beyond our understanding. We don't even have a _trace_ of information about it."

Things appeared grim. Rena lowered her eyes, "I see…"

"For that case, I've requested that adventurers come from all over to help us with this matter."

"_That's_ why there were so many adventurers in town…" Claude whispered to himself.

"If it were up to me, Rena, I would tell you to go back home. I'm sure you already know how dangerous the Sorcery Globe is."

"Please…I'll be all right. And besides…" she tugged at Claude's arm, "I have Mr. Kenni with me."

The king chuckled at her actions and shook his head, "So you have _that_ much faith in him?"

"I do."

Claude watched the sincerity in her voice and eyes. It made him feel warm to hear her say that and lessen his anxiety over the current situation.

"In that case…Here, this is for you." The king turned to the guard beside him and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, the guard moved into the next room and came back a moment later.

"Here, this is a passport from his Majesty, as well as a small parting gift." Claude took the passport while Rena took the pouch she was offered.

She peered inside and shrieked. Whirling around to the king, she exclaimed, "Your Majesty, this is far too much!"

"Of course not. It's a perfectly fitting payment for our young adventurers in rooting out the problem of our cataclysms."

She held the pouch close to her. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

Rena curtseyed, and Claude followed with a better balanced bow this time.

"If you're going to travel to El Continent, I think the Port of Clik would be best."

"Thank you for your support, Your Majesty," Claude said, feeling the need to express his own gratitude. For some reason, he felt a great weight lifted from him, though he didn't know why. They were on the verge of a great battle. Maybe he was just trying to sugarcoat it. He didn't know.

The two turned and left the throne room without another word. As they made their way outside, Claude burst out laughing, "I hardly even opened my mouth!"

"Don't worry," Rena laughed along with him. "I felt like I was going to faint."

"Really? You did so well back there."

Rena brushed a lock of hair from her face, "Well…I kind of recited what I wanted to say to him."

_Ah, so that's it…_

The two left without another word spoken.

Outside, a huge crowd had gathered, and people screaming resounded throughout the town. Giving a glance toward each other, Claude and Rena broke for the center of town, where a man was accusing a woman of stealing something from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," a woman in strange garments placed her hands on her hips. A hat adorned her silky lavender hair, and her white cape…if that's even what it could be _called_…rustled as she walked. "I bought this fair and square."

Claude watched her movements, swaying as she went to pick something up from the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about! You _stole_ it from me!" a man across from her rudely pointed a finger, his blue cape moving in rapid motions as he tried to cut her off.

"_Stole?_" the woman took offense. "And when, exactly, did I do _that?_"

"Aw, shut up already and hand it over!"

"How rude of him," Claude heard Rena whisper. "He needs to learn some manners!"

"Huh?" he watched her leave his side and join the fight.

"Hey! You there!" she called out.

Panicking, Claude dashed in behind her. "Hey, Rena! Wait!"

"What's that?" the man involved in the fight diverted his attention, Rena storming up to take the woman's side. "Who the hell are you! Just some kid?"

"Rena!" Claude grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"What the…?" The man blinked and then he sharply turned his head back to the woman. "So, you got a bunch of kids to back you up? How weak!"

"You shouldn't speak to a lady that way!" Rena shouted at him, trying to move around Claude. His arm encircled her waist and pulled her back behind him.

"Rena!" he hissed. "Calm down!" Turning back to the man, he said, "You should try being a little more civilized."

"Keep your nose out of this!" the man jumped back, glancing back and forth between the woman and Claude. "Hmph! I'll make you rue the day that you crossed paths with me!" Jumping back into the vacant vicinity, he thrust an arm to the sky, chanting a series of words that Claude had never heard before.

Then, as bad as he had feared, beams of light showered down upon the man, formulating in a rather large energy ball. Grunting, Claude kept Rena behind him, watching the other man intently.

"Well…that looks like trouble," the woman smiled and brought her hands together, mumbling some other kind of incantation. "Firebolt!" she shouted after a moment, and the bumbling fool was engulfed in flames. When the smoke cleared, his whole body, clothes and all, had been charred black. The whites of his eyes were the only brightest thing that could be seen. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson," the woman smiled, a hint of wickedness playing in her gaze. "Don't go around accusing innocent people of stealing."

The man growled, mumbled some more obscenities, and then shouted, "You're gonna pay for this!" but instead of showing what her newfound punishment would be, the man ran away from the scene without another word.

The woman stooped over to pick up the piece of paper she had been defending. "Hopefully _that_ taught him a lesson."

"You okay, Rena?" Claude asked, finally disengaging from his defensive stance.

"Well, yes…but…"

"You're quite the courageous boy, aren't you?" Both Claude and Rena turned their gaze to the woman before them. "Thank you."

"Boy?" Claude echoed.

"Huh? But _I'm_ the one—" Rena was cut off when the woman advanced toward her male companion and took his arm.

"I recognize the full potential that you have. Allow me to make an offer."

"Uh…uh…It…it was nothing," Claude laughed, nervous that she had clung onto him so suddenly.

"Claude!" Rena's cheeks puffed out as she balled her little hands into fists. "You're blushing!"

"Hmm…" the woman studied him as though she had never seen a man before. Rena made a noise from behind. "I know who you are. You're the one who had an audience with the king earlier."

"Huh?" Claude halfheartedly tried to pull away. "How'd you know that?"

"Easy, darling. I was on a tour of the castle at the time and I overheard some guards talking about two people who had special permission to jump ahead in the king's schedule. So it's you, right?"

"Uh…well…yeah, but…How did you recognize us?"

"I was curious, so while you were having your audience, I crept into the throne room to listen for myself."

"Really?" Rena crossed her arms. "So you were eavesdropping?"

The woman clung even harder to Claude. "And now, back to that offer, darling. I have some information that I believe you will enjoy hearing. You see, that parchment that that man was after is none other than this special map that I bought at an auction not too long ago."

"And?" Rena's tone was less than enthusiastic, but her attention was more on the arm locking between this woman and Claude.

"There's a rumored ancient treasure that is supposed to be at the bottom of Cross Cave." Her eyes met Claude's, "Would you mind accompanying me to search this cave?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Rena and Claude both turned to look at each other, the blue haired girl's face budded with anger. "Claude…" she began, slowly, "we don't _really_ have time to go treasure hunting right now…"

"Yeah, but…"

Unsurprisingly, the woman cut in. "Is that right?" she gave a high-pitched laugh. "You _might_ uncover a hint or two about your _own_ goal. What was that? The _Sorcery Globe?_"

"Really!" Claude was taken in by her words, the thought of finding something that would help him get back home coming off as pleasant and reassuring.

"I'll take it that you'd like to join me, then." The woman was already trying to pull Claude along.

"Well…if you say that I might find something about the Sorcery Globe, then I'll take you up on that offer."

"Aha! I knew you couldn't resist!" she reached up to wriggle his nose. "My name is Celine Jules—master treasure hunter, if you will."

"Oh, well, I'm Claude," he jerked a thumb behind him to Rena, who was _extremely_ discouraged, "and that's Rena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claude," she detached herself from his arm long enough to pull out the map she had been defending from before. "Allow me to show this to you one more time. Cross Cave is east from the Kingdom of Cross—"

"Wait, wait," Rena waved her hands. "Cross Cave is a _natural_ cave that everyone knows about. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole place was already explored by now."

"Yes, you'd think…" Celine rolled up her map and tucked it away in between her bosoms. "However, this map was just recently discovered."

"Wow…" Claude's eyes lit up with interest. "Well, let's get going then, all right? This is going to be exciting!"

Rena rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Both Claude and Celine turned in her general direction, unable to hear her completely.

"Did you say something?" she asked Rena.

"Me?" she played innocent. "Of course not. Let's get going already."

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed. Just trying to get into the pace of writing this thing and doing some fillers and private actions and such. Hope it was all right for the most part though…RnR please!

ML


	7. The Ear of Jealousy Heareth All Things

**Disclaimer: **…I sure wish they would've finished Star Ocean EX…

**A/N: **Apologizing on behalf of my laziness isn't an excuse. But I've missed my fanfic writing so here I am again…Not that I haven't already had this chapter written for the past two years…sigh…Hope you like!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Seven**

**For the Ear of Jealousy Heareth All Things**

**\/\/\/**

"So, Claude, you're on a quest for the Sorcery Globe, huh?" Celine glanced upwards with a smile, holding their male companion's arm like a child would a stuffed toy. "That's a very courageous and noble quest!"

"Yes, well," he laughed and used the hand that hadn't been tied down to rub the back of his neck. "It's no big deal…"

"Oh, but it _is!_" she sang back. "You must be a very strong and brave man!"

Rena watched the two of them go on, and she fumed from behind them.

Ever since they had left Cross, they'd been like that. She hadn't let go of his arm, and he hadn't made her either. The youngest girl's face puffing out, she continued to watch them, every step with them making her angrier and angrier.

Finally, she blurted out, "I'm on this quest _too,_ you know!"

Her voice went unheard over Celine's high-pitched cackle. Rena growled and fell further behind him, not quite wanting to see them be so lovey-dovey. She regretted _ever_ trying to stand up for Celine back in Cross. But if she hadn't, she knew Claude would've.

That's just the way he was.

"So, how much further is Cross Cave?" she heard Claude ask.

"It won't be long now, darling."

Darling. What a horrible pet name.

Rena's eyes trailed behind her, at the path that they were _supposed_ to be on. Now they were going the wrong way, all because of Celine's little games. She knew very well that there was no treasure inside of the Cross Cave that would link to the Sorcery Globe. But since Claude was a foreigner to this land, he didn't know any better.

But, by the way that he was acting, maybe he didn't care, either.

_Just like every other __**man!**_ Her teeth were grinding. _Hang out with a girl for a little while and then dump her when you find someone prettier._ Then, her anger melting into sorrow, her attention fell to the beautiful necklace around her neck. It made her eyes water, especially when she grabbed it. _He said he got this for me as an apology and a 'thank you' for coming with him. It's such a gorgeous necklace, I know it cost him a lot…Was it a lie then? Maybe he'll get Celine a beautiful necklace, too._

The thought horrified her and she quickly shoved the necklace under her shirt to be hidden from view.

"Well, here we are," Celine, amazingly, released herself from Claude long enough to pull the map from out of her bosom. "Let's see here…"

"Woah…" Rena heard Claude breathe as he looked up at the sight before him.

Cross Cave was the beginning of where the land had begun to die, a carpet of stone leading into a haunting mouth that held who-knew-what in the cave. She saw Claude clutch the hilt of his sword.

"All right, I've got this all worked out here," Celine smiled. "Let's go."

"Yeah but…" Claude halted in his tracks. "I-It's dark inside. How are we going to see?"

"Oh, that's right, isn't it? Well…no problem." Celine gave him a wink and muttered an incantation under her breath. Rena and Claude watched her until she finished, and a burst of light appeared above her.

"Woah…" the blonde man jumped back. "I…Is that…?"

"Heraldic Arts, of course," she said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "What? You don't know what Heraldic Arts are?"

"He's not from _around _here," Rena muttered, following the two of them into the cave.

She gave him the rundown on Heraldic Arts anyway, probably to make herself seem more important that what she really was. Rena sighed, watching as she wrapped one arm around Claude's and used the other to hold the map out in front of her. He observed it with her, the two of them mumbling some things together.

Giving another exasperated sigh, Rena kicked a stone in front of her toward them, silently wishing to hit Celine. When it went whizzing past Claude's ankles and smashed into the wall next to him, his chat with Celine ended and he stopped to turn around. Rena immediately forced a smile, prompting him to smile back.

"Rena, you've been so quiet, I almost forgot that you were back there."

"Yeah…well…"

"Oh, look here, Claude darling!" Giving a jerk, Celine forced him to turn back to look at the map. "At the intersection here, wouldn't you say that we turn left?"

"Hmmm…No, I think it wants us to go right."

Rena's jaw hung open in disbelief.

_"I almost forgot that you were back there."_

_Yeah, well, you __**wouldn't**__ have forgotten about me if you weren't hanging all over Celine._

"No, no, it definitely says to turn left!"

"Hmm…well, why don't we try going your way and then if it's a dead end, we'll just come back."

"My way first? Oh, Claude, you're so good to me!" the sorceress laughed and the two turned down the left.

Rena waited for a moment, watching the two of them go off into the passageway together. Her heart sank.

_If I don't follow them right now, I doubt they would even notice._ She turned her gaze away from them, sadly. _My input's not __**that**__ bad either, Claude._

Her fist clenched and she forced herself to look down the path to the right.

"But…if I left, I wouldn't be able to see very well."

_But if I found the treasure before Celine and Claude, they wouldn't ignore me anymore. And maybe Claude will stop hanging all over her._

That thought appeared much more pleasant. Without another word, she darted off down the path to the right, the sound of her feet hitting the ground echoing throughout the cave.

The lighting wasn't as bad as she had feared. Stones embedded into the walls around her gave off green glows, and, though it made her uneasy to think of _why_ there would be such eerie light here, she was thankful that she didn't have to depend on Celine to be the only one to bring about light.

Rena wasn't a user of the Heraldic Arts. She hadn't _any_ idea how to cast the spells. That was probably what had attracted Claude to Celine in the first place. She was strong, powerful, talented, and, most of all, drop dead gorgeous. All those traits and more were what made Celine her and what made Rena…very, very ordinary.

Her eyes watered a bit, but she quickly brushed them away with the back of her sleeve. She was thankful that she had stopped for the moment to do so because there wasn't much light ahead, and, when she looked closer, a stone wall lay in wait for her.

Rena was discouraged.

"A dead end…" she mumbled, icily.

_So…did that mean that Celine was right and Claude was wrong? I have to go catch up to __**them**__ now?_

Blowing air through her lips, she said, thoughtfully, "I'll bet that they haven't even realized that I'm gone yet." She shook her head, turning around, "I'm sure there are more paths throughout this cave. I'll just go find another one."

Rena bolted back down the way she came, only thinking of how she wanted to beat Claude and Celine to the treasure, and moved back to the intersection where she had first left them. Taking the time to turn around, she inspected the walls before her, not wanting to accept the fact that she had to give up her little quest to reunite with those who probably had not even discovered her absence.

Leaning forward to press against the walls, Rena went around in half of a semi-circle before her distress began to take its toll on her. Her timid raps against the walls had evolved into full-fledged kicks by the time she was almost completely back to where she had started.

_I don't want to go back to them. I don't want to watch them hanging all over each other. _And then another horrible thought occurred to her.

What if they had already noticed her absence and _didn't care?_

Maybe they were _happy_ that she was gone, and were confessing their undying affection for each other at this very moment!

"_Claude darling…I love you…"_

"_Oh, Celine…you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Let's seal this confession with a kiss…"  
_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Rena screamed, clutching her head. "Stop it, stop it, _stoooop it!_"

She fell to her knees, feeling the tears stream down her face. She sobbed to herself, feeling totally alone. And then, with great determination, she reached up to unclasp the silver chain from around her neck and pulled it out from underneath her shirt. Holding it up to look at it, she could only see the faintest glint being reflected from glowing stone behind her, but the memory of when Claude had given it to her rang loud and clear in her mind.

"Now he can give it to Celine," her brows lined her puffy eyes and she tossed the necklace over her shoulder. It landed with a soft _clink_ somewhere behind her and Rena wiped away her tears. Forcing herself to stand, a sliver of light caught her attention from ahead.

Curious, Rena found herself moving forward, hand reaching out to touch the light. The wall helping to cover it felt brittle beneath her touch and she applied more pressure against it. She was pleased when she could feel it give way, pebbles rolling down the sides of her hand as she pushed. Then, feeling much more confident about herself, she used all of her body weight and threw herself up against the wall.

It crumbled beneath her, and Rena flew through the other side of the wall, tumbling downwards.

_W-Wait! There's supposed to be a __**floor**__ on the other side of this! It…It's a pit!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her screams faded away into the darkness, the light that she had seen above her disappearing as she plummeted deeper and deeper into the cavity.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Claude brought his sword down, severing the monster's head from its body. He turned, breathing heavily, to the Heraldic sorceress, who was locked in incantation. A moment later, he was blown back by her Firebolt spell.

He shielded his eyes, the monster behind him knocked against the wall by flames, and Claude could hear it shrill as it burned to death.

"Are you all right?" he heard Celine call out as soon as the flames and screams faded away. "You took a pretty nasty fall back there."

Reminded of his injury, Claude tenderly lifted his injured arm with his better hand, cringing from the pain. Blood poured from a gash across his elbow, and he could see droplets splatter to the ground beneath him.

"Yeah," he said, slowly, remembering the monster's swipe that had taken a chunk from his arm. "I'll live."

"You said that Rena can use healing powers," Celine took a closer look at his wound and shook his head. "Too bad she isn't here right now."

Adding insult to injury, he tore his gaze from the wound, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"Dammit! Where the hell _is_ she! She was _just_ right behind us!" his voice echoed throughout the cavern.

Celine's hands fell to her sides and she sighed. "She was behind us when we turned at that intersection back there. You…You don't think a monster got her, do you?"

"Don't _even_ say that!" he turned from her, angrily.

He didn't want to admit it, but the thought had crossed his mind, too.

And it scared him.

Claude tried to run all of the things over in his mind that he could. Reasons why she would _possibly_ run off—if that were what she did. He knew that she hadn't been speaking much since Celine joined their group, and she hadn't _really_ wanted to come along in the first place, but he didn't think that _that_ would prompt her to just up and leave.

But no matter how many explanations he tried to come up with, the fact of the matter was that she was gone and he had no idea where she was.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" he heard Celine whisper after a moment.

Claude forced himself to calm down, for both his sake and hers. "It's okay," he said, his tone lower and more reasonable this time around. "It's just…Rena's a good friend of mine. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Just a friend, huh?" Celine gave him such a look that he wasn't sure he liked where she was going with the conversation.

"Yeah, just a friend. Why?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "It didn't come off that way to me, darling. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I _knew_ that Rena wasn't exactly _thrilled_ to have me come along."

"That's rubbish," he said, still holding his injured arm. After a moment, he sheathed his sword and motioned for her to go back the way that they had come. "Rena's a very social and open girl. She wouldn't shun anyone."

"Oh yeah? You didn't see the look in her eyes when I took you from your mission, did you Claude?"

"Well…" he paused for a moment, thinking deeply. "I know that she wanted to go investigate the Sorcery Globe…"

"Oh, you're so dense!" she slapped him across the back, prompting a yelp from him. "Forget I said anything at all!"

"Whatever you say…" he grunted, closing his eyes. "Let's head back to the intersection, all right? She might be around there somewhere."

Despite his pain, Claude forced himself into a run, Celine following on his heels. Along with the discomfort of his wound, he kept his negative thoughts at bay, only wanting to believe that when they got there, Rena would be waiting for them. He fueled that thought by feeding himself reasons why she _would_ be there.

_She's scared of monsters…_

_ She can't see in the dark, nor does she like the dark…_

_ She has __**no**__ idea where she's going…_

_ She knows that I'll come looking for her…_

But every flimsy reason that he could give to himself was quickly abandoned when he slowed to a crawl.

Rena wasn't there.

Holding his breath, Claude spun in circles, anxiousness overtaking him. "Rena!" he called out. "Rena!"

"If she took off, I doubt she wants to be found," Celine bared the unbelievable truth.

"No!" he turned on her. "She _didn't_ take off! She just…She just…!"

"What?" the sorceress blinked. "Then what happened to her?"

His jaw was gaping, opening and closing. He was at a loss for an answer. "I…I don't know…!" he fell to a crouch, holding his knees with one hand, and buried his face in his chest. He ignored the incessant pain growing in his arm as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

"Claude…" Celine stood above him, that silly light above her head illuminating continuously. He couldn't believe that things were going this way. He didn't know where Rena was or even if she was _all right._ He pulled his face out for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

He didn't know what the little pebbles below him would tell him, but he thought that if he could find a footprint, then maybe…maybe…

Stretching out his body so that he was on all fours, he used the knowledge that had been bestowed upon him with the help of the Federation. Survival skills were one of his father's biggest pet peeves, and if one didn't know how to survive out in the wilderness, then Ronixis J. Kenni would be _sure_ that they learned.

Claude had been an unfortunate specimen in that category, and his father forced him to spend a weekend trip with him, and Claude was the one calling all the shots. The boy, at the time, hadn't the slightest idea how to make camp, or strike a fire without the help of a lighter. Hell, he couldn't even _cook._

"No son of mine is going to join the Federation and not know how to cook!" Ronixis stared him down from the other side of the camp while Claude desperately tried to sort through his belongings, aiming to find the pan that he _knew_ he had packed before coming. "Don't turn this into a mess, Claude."

Claude had rolled his eyes at the time, silently cursing his father and his disciplinarian ways.

And he had to learn about tracking. Tracking was a _big_ thing with his father. He'd spend hours on the ground at his father's request, picking the ground apart and moving bushes and twigs.

"If there are others nearby, you'll be able to spot them first. This is _very_ important, Claude."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Claude had no idea that something like this would be necessary now.

"What _are_ you doing?" Celine broke his thoughts and he jolted slightly. But he kept his attention on the ground.

"Looking for footprints," he answered, carefully placing his hand in places that hadn't been tampered with. "If I can find a print, I can find out where she went."

"Nice idea."

He knew that it was. He didn't need the extra commentary. His hand swept to the side and caught something between his fingers.

_Huh? What's this?_ Clamping down on it with his fingers, Claude brought it up to his face, the glint of something long and somewhat heavy attracting his attention. It took him a moment, but he recognized the leaf shaped pendant that he had bought in Cross for Rena earlier that day.

"Oh…God…" his hand began to tremble as he clutched the necklace closer to him.

"What?" Celine was at his side in an instant, kneeling down to observe his find. "What is it?"

"This is…Rena's necklace…" he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I…I gave this to her earlier…"

"You gave that to her?" At his nod, Celine's face fell, "'Oh no' is right…"

"What?" his brows furrowed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It would be different if she lost something else, but that necklace is in perfect condition. And you say that you gave it to her. So that can only mean…"

He was tired of beating around the bush. Irritated, he asked, "Mean _what,_ Celine?"

He was astonished to find her laughing. "She's angry with you, silly!" She rose to her feet and beckoned him to do the same. "I'm sure she's fine. She's steamed, but she's fine. Let's go and find her before something _does_ happen, though."

"Huh?" Absentmindedly, Claude stood up and followed her. "What are you talking about?"

Celine's attention was on something else now, and Claude was curious to find out what that was. "Don't worry about it, darling. You're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand."

He stood back, face darkening. He _hated_ those kinds of answers.

"I think I might know where she went, though…" Celine peered through a hole, eyes locked on the darkness below. "…That's a long way down…"

* * *

"Owwww…" Rena rubbed her sore bottom, and forced herself to stand up. It was a good thing she had healing powers, or else she would be in more of a world of hurt, she thought to herself.

Before long, the young girl was feeling better, ready to walk, and she used the wall behind her for support.

Secretly, she hoped that Claude and Celine were safe. If they had found holes in the ground and fell like she had, Rena wasn't sure if they'd be all right.

But it was too late for turning back now. The sooner she found Celine's ancient "treasure," the sooner she could start looking for them. Not feeling as dizzy as before, Rena plodded forward, turning past a corner.

It was slightly darker down here than it had been up top.

Holding her breath, her walk turned into a jog, looking from side to side for any kind of light, but it just got colder and dimmer as she continued down the cave. Soon, she found her pace becoming more sluggish and so she took to the wall next to her, holding a hand up to it in order to guide her. She didn't want to crash into any walls.

But, for the most part, the path ahead seemed clear, and the only sounds she could hear were her rheumatic steps and raspy breathing. The air was stuffy and potent with the smell of minerals. Her breathing slowed in order to avoid making contact with that horrible smell.

Soon she adjusted, but it didn't remove her fear of the darkness.

Maybe leaving Claude and Celine behind had been a bad idea.

"No!" she quickly hissed. "_They're_ the ones who didn't need me! I'll bet that they still are walking together, holding hands, without any idea that I'm not there with them!" Though the thought was supposed to give her more motivation, it ended up bringing down her spirits in the end.

The very inclination that they didn't need her was painful and heartbreaking. She never thought that Claude would be one to give her up for another so easily.

_What are you __**talking**__ about? You're the one who even __**said**__ that he wasn't your boyfriend. Not…at…all…_

Maybe she _shouldn't_ have said it that way, especially in front of Claude, who was probably the one to take things the wrong way. Giving a sad sigh, Rena's sluggish walk was demoted to a pitiful shuffle, barely even moving.

It didn't matter now. She was there and they were wherever they were. The best way to get back at them was to find that stupid treasure before they could. It was the only thing she had confidence left in.

As though to offer a little sympathy, the passageway before her was lit brighter than the others she had seen down here, and her comfort intensified as she moved toward it. Pulling herself through the hole, she was amazed at what she found.

A monstrous pillar was in the center of the room and she had to crane her neck in order to see the entire thing. It was wrapped within vines, but the unmistaken glow was definitely emitting from it. Mesmerized by its power, Rena absentmindedly moved toward it, the red glow burning into her eyes. She could hear a low buzzing, and wondered if it was the pillar making that noise.

Then, the spell was broken when another light caught her attention and her eyes moved down to the glow beneath her shirt. Tugging it out to have a closer look, Rena was taken aback to see that her pendent was radiant with such brightness. She almost had to turn away from the blinding light, but completely forgot about it once the pillar before her reacted and its glow intensified, blinking in and out simultaneously.

_Is my…pendent __**really**__ doing that? I didn't realize it had that kind of power…_

The soft song that the two were playing was lulling and alluring. It was enough to send Rena into a shallow trance that allowed her mind to wander. She meditated upon the rhythm that was both the charge to her thoughts, and the metronome that kept her in place. Her eyelids fluttered a bit as she stood there, listening, and the peace that washed over her was enough to make the entire room appear natural. Eventually, much to her surprise, the song sped up faster and faster until the trance was shattered, and Rena jumped back when a crash came from across the room. The lights dimmed and her eyes beheld the hole on the other side of the pillar, illuminated with the same glow that the pillar had once had.

"Something strange is going on here," Rena mumbled, her eyes unable to turn away from the hole that had opened up. "I wonder if that's where the treasure's at." The thought resulted in a Cheshire grin from her, realizing that if that _were_ true, she'd be the first to have at it.

"_That'll_ teach Claude and Celine to discard me so easily. _I_ was the one who found the passageway here without her silly map and _I_ was the one who could open the door to the treasure room." Highly confident about herself now, Rena strolled into the next room expecting to find _exactly_ what she had come for.

Indeed, there were several treasure chests scattered about, all circling around a lone, crystal star glowing in the ground of the center of the room. Rena found herself a bit curious, but the chests removed any worry from her mind. Besides, being the only one in there made it appear safe enough. Rushing forward to grab them like a little girl who was about to open presents, Rena carelessly flipped the lid of the chest open peeking inside.

_Well, it's not the treasure, but there are herbs in here. What luck! I wonder what other things are in these chests…_

Moving counterclockwise around the large star, Rena took her time in opening the chests, finding money and other goodies. Though she really was aiming to find the treasure as quickly as possible, finding the things on the side made the trip a whole lot better. When she reached the back end of the star, she knelt down and grabbed the chest by the lid.

"Rena!"

The voice halted her and she dared to divert her attention. Standing in the hole that led to the next room were none other than Claude and Celine, much to her relief and disappointment. She was happy that they were safe and sound, but she had _really_ wanted to find the treasure before seeing them again.

"Rena…" Claude's voice softened and he advanced toward her.

Watching the sorceress move in from behind, Celine warned, "Don't open the chests so haphazardly, Rena."

A switch was turned on inside the girl.

_How __**dare**__ she reprimand __**me!**__ I'm on this quest, __**too!**__ In fact, I've been on it longer than __**she**__ has!_

"Celine's right," Claude agreed, nearing Rena. "You should wait for us to check it out. It might not be safe."

Rena could feel herself breaking.

_Not you too, Claude…_

Above everyone else, she had expected him to be on _her_ side, not Celine's. But Celine had him so wrapped around her finger by this point, Rena _knew_ that it was inevitable that they would treat her like a child.

And that instantly removed her sorrow and replaced it with anger.

_I'll show __**you**__ how dangerous it is…_

Ignoring them entirely, Rena spitefully yanked the lid open, her eyes shooting daggers at Claude, intending to say, _"How's __**that**__ for dangerous?"_

Her abrupt movements stopped the others in their tracks and Rena looked inside of the chest.

_Nothing? But…why?_

The blue haired girl's question was immediately answered when two shrills came from above her, and a large body swooped over her, ruffling her hair. She was scared to look up, but forced herself to nonetheless.

Directly above her were two large, winged beasts. They were rapidly flapping in mid-air, their fangs bared at her. One arched back, ceasing flapping for a brief second, and then hurled its body at her. She thought she was screaming, but she couldn't be sure over the monster's bloody cry. Paralyzed with fear, she only prayed that the impact wasn't going to hurt as much as it looked like it would.

"Rena! Watch out!" A body collided with her, and they rolled across the floor several times before fading to a stall.

Lying on her back, Rena stared at the ceiling, the two beasts circling over them.

"Firebolt!" a stream of fire clipped one and directly smashed into the other. The explosion echoed throughout her, and she turned her head away to avoid contact with the staggering blast and heat.

Claude was next to her, his hand holding her arm, and he sat up, inspecting her.

"Rena, are you all right? Can you move?"

Taken aback that this man had _saved_ her, Rena could only manage a weak nod. He smiled at her, but his eyes betrayed the pain that he was in. Ever observant Rena scanned over his body, noticing the splotches of dirt on his pants and jacket. He had several scrapes and cuts, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed he had had them before, honestly doubting that he had just gotten them when saving her. But the large gash on his arm was what made her cry out.

"You're hurt!" she quickly sat up and took hold of his arm with her free hand. "I've got to heal you!"

"There's no time," he gently pushed her away, releasing her. "Get back."

"No! _I'm _a part of this team, _too,_ Claude!" Startled by her sudden outburst, Claude was rendered speechless. Seeing this, Rena felt the need to continue, "I know I'm not as strong as you or Celine, but I _can_ do things, too!"

His eyes softened, "Rena…"

But their conversation was interrupted by the blast above them.

"Hey, think you can save your talk until _after_ the battle?" Celine stepped back, dodging a swipe from one of the winged beasts. "I could use some help here!"

"Right, sorry about that…" Claude shakily got to his feet, withdrawing his blade. Rena sat behind him, watching as he moved out into the battlefield, swinging at the other beast.

"I wish I _could_ do something," Rena mumbled, realizing that her talk had been just that—talk.

"Wind Blade!" Celine crossed her two index fingers, a gust of wind leaving her body. Beating against the wings of the beasts, they were pushed back only a little before shaking off the spell.

"Dammit," Claude swung his sword, missing one beast and immediately ducking its retaliation. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

"These creatures must be the guardians of the treasure," Celine retreated to the other end of the room. "It's not going to be easy…"

"Hyaaaaaa!" Claude brought his blade down, gashing the leg of the beast that he had been dealing with. He quickly turned and swung his sword again.

Rena jumped up when the other monster turned on her, and she ran around the room with it following closely behind.

"Watch out, Rena," Celine held a hand to her head and used her other arm to point at the monster. "Thunderbolt!"

Throwing herself to the floor and covering her head with her hands, she lay there, shaking.

"Nice one, Celine!" she heard Claude call out, and a large crash above her resounded.

"Watch out for yourself!"

Rena uncovered her head and turned to stare at Claude, who was deadlocked with one of the beasts, holding his sword up to fend off its strike. Struggling against its weight, Claude could only hold his own for so long before he was thrown off of his feet.

"Claude!" she cried out, scrambling to her feet.

"This is going to call for something stronger…" Celine frowned. "You guys are going to have to buy me some time!"

Rena frantically turned from her to Claude. He was still on the ground, struggling to stand up, but with the monster directly above him, she wasn't so sure it was going to be anytime soon.

_I wish I could help him. I wish that there was __**something**__ I could do…_

"Rena!" Celine called over, catching the younger girl's attention. "Distract the monsters!"

"But…how!" Rena's arms fell to her sides, defeated. But her fingers desperately were twitching, running through everything in her mind that she could.

"Use your head!" Celine brought her hands together, lost in incantation.

Rena bit down tightly on her lip, eyes scanning the ground. Then something occurred to her and she quickly reacted upon it. Reaching down to grab a handful of stones, she tossed them at the monsters, beating against their wings and backs. She was certain that they couldn't feel much of anything, but it _did_ cause them to turn their attention.

Their beady eyes upon her, Rena could feel the sweat trail down the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. How she _hated _being the decoy, but if she didn't do something now, Claude would most certainly be killed by them. She had no choice.

"Hey, you monsters!" she yelled. "Come and get me!" Throwing the last of her stones, she stuck her tongue out at them and ran around in a sloppy circle. Though it frightened her, she was pleased at the same time to see that her plan had worked.

Flapping their wings, the monsters dove at her one at a time. Timing correctly, she dodged out of the way of their attacks, rolling on the ground below. From out of the corner of her eye, she was relieved to see that she had given Claude enough time to get back on his feet, using his sword for support. She stayed on the ground for too long, she realized. When a claw came down at her face, she barely had enough time to react, turning her body away quickly.

She wanted to scream, but knew that she _had_ to keep with the plan.

"Rena!" she heard her name, but paid it no attention. A monster hurled itself at her, fangs bared and ready to clamp down on her face. She pulled her legs back with a knee-jerk reaction and used all of her force to kick the monster in the face. It sputtered and toppled backwards to the ground, but the second beast was on top of her just as fast.

Struggling against the monster and finally letting out the scream that she had kept bottling up, Rena couldn't hear the fast paced footsteps behind her, or Claude's cry as his sword came down on the monster's back. The monster rolled away, a gash in its body, and Claude reached down to pull her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" though he looked worn out himself.

Keeping positive for him, she nodded and lowered her gaze to the injured monsters.

"Celine!" she finally shouted. "Are you ready yet!" But she was amazed to see the dark storm clouds encircling her as she finished her deadly spell.

"Thunder Storm!"

Feeling her body being pulled away from the lightning strike, Rena watched in awe as the monsters were lit up with electricity surging up and down their bodies. The young girl couldn't ignore the high shrills from the monsters, though it hurt her ears so. Her back hit Claude's chest, and she felt warm for the moment, knowing that he and Celine were all right.

The monsters disappeared with the finishing of the spell, nothing left behind to detect their existence. Rena could feel Claude pull away from her and she spun around. He had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily, and she was reminded of the terrible wound on his arm.

"Oh, Claude," she knelt beside him, taking his arm into her hands. "Let me heal you."

"It's not that bad…" but he gave a sharp yelp the moment she fingered the gash.

She jolted back. "I…I'm sorry…"

Claude forced himself to calm down. "No, it's all right. Sorry for yelling."

She leaned forward again, placing her hands on his wound. Concentrating intensely on the task at hand, a wave of energy materialized in front of her, and the warmth washed over Claude's body as though he were dipping himself into a hot bath.

When the light faded, he gave her a smile in thanks for her kindness.

"That reminds me," he reached into his jacket and withdrew something in his hand. Extending his fingers to reveal what he had for her, she couldn't help but cringe. "I found this. You dropped it."

It was the necklace he had given her—the _same_ necklace that she had torn off and thrown to the ground earlier.

Her eyes fell and her face darkened. "That's a beautiful necklace," she whispered, voice cracking. "It would look gorgeous on Celine…wouldn't it, Claude?"

He didn't seem to follow. "Huh?" brows arching, his mouth gaped for a moment, attempting to imbibe what she had just said. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged, "Well, _sure._ She's beautiful and has the perfect neck to have it sit on and—"

"And I bought it for _you._" Claude's eyes narrowed and he pushed the necklace out in front of her. "Where's all of this coming from, Rena?"

She could feel her defenses crumbling, but she wanted to be _sure._ The look in his eyes was so serious, almost as though she _could_ trust him. But remembering how the two were hanging all over each other earlier and how they had forgotten her…

"It'll match her eyes," Rena blurted out.

"Are you saying you don't _want_ it?" Claude seemed angry now, but Rena couldn't mistake the hint of sadness in his tone.

"You know, it's a strange thing how he got that wound…" Rena could feel Celine standing above her, which made her very uncomfortable. "You see, Rena, once he found out that you were gone, he immediately turned back and ran down the passageway, with_out_ any light to guide him. His mind was so preoccupied with finding you that he didn't even notice the monsters until _after_ they attacked him."

Horrified at what the sorceress had just told her, Rena's face shot up, searching Claude's face for any hint of truth that would confirm Celine's story. He must've seen the look on her face because his gaze trailed upwards to the magician, and he frowned.

"It wasn't Rena's fault," he argued. "I should've been paying better attention to the battle."

"You _would've_ been paying better attention had you not be so preoccupied with finding Rena," Celine pointed out. "And that last battle could've been avoided had she not been so careless."

With the older woman's harsh words hitting her like bricks, the blue haired girl could feel her shoulders slump lower and lower until she was sure that she was going to hit the ground.

"Rena was _just_ trying to help. And we're all okay, aren't we? Let's just leave it at that." Not quite being able to believe that Claude was _actually _standing up for _her,_ Rena found the strength to look at him and then crane her head to stare at Celine.

She had expected the sorceress to be angry, but was quite surprised to see the big grin splitting her face. Celine met Rena's eyes and said, "I'm quite envious of you, my dear. I wish _I_ had a man who defended me so. You're quite lucky."

"Huh…?" feeling her cheeks tint red, Rena tore her gaze away and stared at the ground, allowing her bangs to fall in front of her face. Celine's words stuck with her, fading in and out of her mind, as though she couldn't exactly _grasp_ their meaning.

"Anyway," Celine flicked her wrist and turned on her heel. "Guess that there's only one chest to look in, right Rena?"

Rena remained silent, not even having the courage to face her teammates after that. Her fingers fled to the hem of her skirt, fumbling with the cloth, and fought back tears.

"I'm really sorry…" was what she wanted to tell them, but the only thing that would form was, "Let's go."

She removed her hands from her skirt and placed them on the ground, balancing herself so that she could stand. A force pushed her back down and, startled, her face rose to meet the blue eyes of Claude. He still looked as serious as before, when they had been discussing the necklace. Rena was certain that he wasn't over that yet.

"…Claude…"

He shoved his hand toward her. Nervously, her eyes rested upon his curled fingers. She knew what was in his palm. "Do you still want it?"

Rena sighed and closed her eyes. She _did_ want it, ever so much really. And she didn't want him to give it to Celine. Thoughts of him and the sorceress interlocking arms seemed so distant now. Giving a sniffle, she nodded her head and opened her eyes.

His face softened, much to her relief. "Good." Claude reached across her and clasped the chain from the back.

Taken aback by the sudden closeness, Rena could feel warmth flood her cheeks. Fingers shaking, she held her breath until after he pulled back. He stayed long enough to give her a smile, and stood up. Frozen in place, she watched him hold out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

"You gonna stand up?" he asked after a moment of no response.

"Oh…uh…yeah…" grabbing his hand, Claude gave a tug and the force brought her up to her feet. "Thanks."

"Oh my goodness!" came the voice from across the room. Claude and Rena both turned in Celine's direction, her face shoved into a book.

"Is that the treasure?" Rena tilted her head to one side.

"It sure is!" A moment later, she slammed the book shut with one hand, smiling widely. "I can't read a thing!"

"Uh…" Claude blinked. "Why do you seem so happy about that?"

"It just means more of the adventure for me!" Strolling over to them she said, "I suppose I'll just have to find a linguist to translate this for me—perhaps back in my village."

Claude and Rena both shared the laugh, shaking their heads at her attitude. Rena watched the other woman rant on about the book in her hand.

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

"I have to thank you both," Celine turned around to them when they reached the mouth of the cave. "You've been a great help to me. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Claude placed a hand on the back of his head. "Thanks for the adventure."

"Sorry there was nothing about the Sorcery Globe after all," she appeared sympathetic, but Rena could see the sparkle in the magician's eyes.

"_Sure_ you are…" Rena gave her a playful nudge.

Celine smiled at the contact, "So, what are you two going to do now? Still traveling to El Continent?"

"You bet," Claude paused for a moment. "What about you?"

"Hmm…" the sorceress turned away from them, crossing her arms. Apparently, she had no idea.

Rena watched her, several thoughts passing through her mind. She _knew_ what the right thing to do would be. And though it had pained her at the beginning, she felt like she was beginning to understand Celine just a _little_ more than she had. On the way back out of the cave, she hadn't tried to hang all over Claude like she had before. She hadn't flirted or made one lewd remark.

It was amazing.

Rena wasn't sure _what_ had made Celine stop, but if she could respect her feelings enough to do that…

"Celine…why don't you come with us?" she finally blurted out.

Surprised, the sorceress spun around on one foot and Rena could hear her and Claude exclaim, "Rena!"

"Of course!" the blue haired girl giggled. "If you have no other plans, why don't you come along? We'd love to have you."

"Rena…" Claude's eyes darted back and forth between her and Celine.

Warily, the sorceress took a step toward her. "Are you sure?" When she smiled this time around, it wasn't one of her usual smiles. It looked painful, "I know you and I started off on the wrong foot…"

Rena reached out to take the other woman's hand, "I'd be _delighted_ if you joined us, Celine. Please say you'll come."

Taken aback once again, Celine's attention was glued to Rena's hand clasping hers. "Well…in that case…" the sorceress pumped the girl's hand a few times, "I'll take you up on your offer!"

"R-Really?" Claude's jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong, Claude?" Rena turned in his direction.

"Huh? Oh…n-no! It's not that…"

"Good!" Celine cut him off with her laughter. "Then I'll be tagging along from now on. What's our next course of action?"

"We're going to head for the Port of Clik and catch the boat there to El," Rena patted her hip. "We've already got the passport from the king."

"Then let's get moving. It'll get dark soon." Taking the lead, Celine left the two in the mouth of the cave.

"I thought you didn't like her," Claude whispered, pointing to the sorceress.

"I didn't at first," Rena admitted. "But now that I think about it, she's not so bad. Are you all right if she comes along?"

Claude stared at her for a moment longer before smiling, "I'm okay if you're okay."

* * *

I kind of did a Fusion-HA of that chapter with the game and Star Ocean EX. Just seemed to work. Well…maybe. I tried to put the stubborn, yet unsure Rena in there without making her seem TOO weak. Dunno if it worked or not. Let me know what you think…without the flames, of course. Flames make me purposely write bad fics. And then dance over them saying, "HOO HAW! CHAMPION!"

ML


	8. The Pickpocket of Clik

**Disclaimer: **::dies::

**A/N: **Trying to post chapters a little faster now. I got robbed about a month ago so I lost a few of the games that I was writing fanfics to (like Time Hollow), so everything's all delayed…ish. When I wrote this chapter it was 31 pages long. So that's been divided up…seriously.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Pickpocket of Clik**

**\/\/\/**

Claude had seen port cities before on earth, so seeing another wasn't anything special. But he kept forgetting that he _wasn't_ on earth anymore. So when he missed a step on the way in because he was too busy staring at the structures before him, Rena figured that it was only natural, though she admitted that _she_ had never been to Clik either.

"It _does_ have its luxuries," Celine pointed out. "Like when you catch the horizon at sunset."

Regaining his composure, Claude took a minute to grasp his surroundings, mouth ajar as he could feel his neck stretching in order to completely take in the scenery. Unlike _earth's_ port cities, the air definitely hinted at a nearby ocean. He almost expected the overpowering smell of running motors and exhaust pipes, but was both relieved and amazed when he wasn't tackled by either.

The salt was fresh, the scent of fish was evident, and the sky wasn't polluted with factory smoke. He had only been able to imagine what kind of life it had been in the old days when he read of port cities in history books, but being able to actually _live_ it was the best thing of all. Though he desired to go home, this came off as more of a fieldtrip now, from seeing quaint, underdeveloped villages, to castles with _real _kings, and now fresh port towns.

They passed by a row of houses, Claude following along slower than Rena and Celine, who were obviously more used to these kinds of things. They walked along a bridge where a stream that had broken away from the ocean ran underneath. He stopped a moment to gaze into it before catching up with the girls. Shops decorated each side of the street, people moving in and out of the doors, carrying bags and boxes.

Descending a steep set of stairs, he received a firsthand view of the ocean, rays of sunlight cast upon the ripples in the water. Gulls circled overhead, squawking, and several sailboats were tied around the dock. Sailors were coming and going, wheeling crates and boxes to the largest boat on the most northern part of the dock.

"I wonder if that's the boat that we'll be sailing on…" Rena was leaning out past the stone wall, eyes wide. "It's huge!"

"It certainly _is_ big," Celine placed her hands on her hips and gave a smug smile, as though she had sailed on a boat that big a thousand times before. Given her experience and world travel, Claude wouldn't have been surprise if that _had_ been the case.

"I _really_ wish we had more time to look around," Rena lightly tapped her foot against the ground, averting her gaze.

The blonde man smiled at her words. Secretly, he, too, wished that they could take some time to wander around the city.

"Come on then!" Celine clapped her hands together, attracting the attention of her two comrades. She turned and continued down the stairs.

The two followed behind, but Claude was still more interested in sightseeing than anything. Down at the bottom, he caught sight of the largest fountain he had ever seen. Water poured from the monument in the center, spraying down at the bottom. Several passing people tossed coins in. Gathered around in a circle were more shops and tourist attractions, such as street vendors and painting opportunities for artists on corners.

On the far end of the plaza was another staircase that spiraled around a hillside and led far up past where Claude could see. He figured that it was a better place than the top of the staircase for viewing the rest of the town. Celine and Rena were already heading to the opposite end of the plaza when he had finally pulled himself back into reality and jogged to catch up with them.

Just as he had seen from up top, the port was busy and crowded. Kids were running in the streets, darting past and weaving in between working sailors. They were laughing and shouting, much as children were expected to do. Some sailors scolded them, but most ignored the children altogether. Sidestepping around boxes and crates full of fish and spices, Claude and his companions walked along the planks of the docks.

His eyes vacillated between the hustling sailors and the sea where several small boats could be seen. For the most part, he had become accustomed to the fishy scent, until he passed by a large crate full of them ready to be delivered and sold. Holding his breath, his walk quickly transitioned and moved ahead of Celine and Rena.

"That must be the captain," Celine used a finger to point ahead, her bangles jingling together.

The blonde man followed her gaze and watched a man in a dark, red overcoat give some orders to a group of men. They were in front of a plank leading up and into the big boat that they had seen from up top on the stairs.

"Let's go and talk to him," Rena tugged on Claude's sleeve and walked ahead. When she approached the captain, his mouth snapped shut and he and the other men that he had been talking to turned to face her. She smiled and gave him a small bow, "Excuse me, sir, are you the captain of this boat?"

"That would be me," his voice was deep and rustic—it almost reminded Claude of his own father's. "What can I do for you?"

"I have this…" Rena held out the passport that they had acquired from the king. "We want to go to El Continent with it."

Eyes widening, the captain wordlessly took the parchment from her and slipped the string from it. Unraveling the paper, he skimmed the words, mumbling something to himself, and then his eyes peered at her from over the top of the paper. "I can't believe you actually _got _this."

"Well, we _are_ serious about going to El," Claude stepped in behind her. "Can you take us there?"

"Well…_yeah,_ a'course I could take you there, but you just don't seem like the type to be able to score a passport from the king…"

Rena shrank back and slowly turned to Claude, as though asking him to back them up.

"Maybe not, but we _did,_" he cleared his throat.

"What kind of business could you _possibly _have at El?" Shaking his head, the captain stuffed the paper in his pocket, "It's probably none of my business anyway…"

_That's right,_ the blonde man frowned, _it's not._ "So, when does this boat take off?"

"Well…" the captain took the change of subject well, taking his attention away from them and giving it to his boat. "Not long, actually. We have some more cargo to load, but that's about it."

"That's good," Rena smiled. "So only a few more minutes."

The captain paused, making a noise that Claude could only interpret as "aaaahhhh."

"So that's a 'no?'" Claude crossed his arms over his chest.

Seeing the stern look in the Federation soldier's eyes, the captain quickly held out his hands and waved them in a comforting manner. "L-Look, I'll tell you what. We'll wait up for you, so why don't you just go have a look around the town for a bit, all right?"

Forcing air out through his lips, Claude's eyes fell to Rena and Celine, "That okay with you two?"

They were silent for a moment, but neither had any room to protest, so Celine shrugged and Rena agreed.

Turning on their heels, they made a trip back into town, each discussing how they wanted to spend their time until the boat departed. Celine was making a suggestion when they arrived back in the plaza, and Rena cut her off.

"Say, why don't we sit down at those benches over there?" she pointed across the plaza where a set of benches had been placed in front of the massive fountain. "We can discuss what we want to do while taking a load off."

"Why bother?" Celine blew a strand of lavender hair from her eyes. "We'll be sitting enough on the boat. We should make the best of our time now and go shopping."

Rena's finger drooped in midair. "O-Oh…that sounds reasonable…"

Celine's eyes were searching the plaza, "I heard that Clik has a famous clothing store. I'd like to see it before we head out."

"Yeah," Claude chimed in, suddenly feeling more motivated. "I remember seeing that cliff up top. I really want to see the view from up there."

Before Rena could protest, the two were talking amongst themselves, moving off in separate directions. She held her hand out to stop them, but the words died on her tongue. Soon, they were lost within the crowd and she couldn't even see them anymore. She folded her arms, eyes narrowed.

"Immature! And they left me behind!" But her anger quickly fled and she found herself sighing, eyes closed. Discouraged, she had no other choice except to explore the town on her own.

Turning around, she read over various signs, feeling awkward about being left alone. Deep down, she was still irritated—more at Claude than Celine. _He's soooo insensitive to a girl's feelings._ Then her fingers found their way up to the necklace under her pendent. _Still…I guess he can be okay __**sometimes…**_

She couldn't help but smile when her index finger trailed the underbelly of the emerald leaf linked to the chain around her neck. Strolling around the plaza, her eyes moved between buildings, reading signs and watching the other people pass by. Rena could feel her body stiffen when she would watch couples walk by, arm in arm, some sharing an ice cream or crepe from one of the vendors around the fountain.

She stifled her sigh and averted her gaze. As she looked left, a sign in particular caught her attention.

"Fortune telling…huh?" Tilting her head to one side, she absentmindedly advanced toward it, eyes still glued to the sign. _I wonder what kind of fortunes they read here…_

Pushing the door open with one hand, she was welcomed by darkness. She halted in the doorway, more comforted by the sunlight outside than the smallest bit of candlelight coming from the lit wick in the center of the room. She waited there in the doorway as though she were expecting an invitation. Rena didn't get one, so she stayed where she was.

_This is creepy…_ she bit her lip, peering inside a little more to try and catch any glimpse of a moving figure from within. _Why do fortunetellers' houses always have to be so dark and scary? I mean, a little light isn't going to melt them or anything…_

Rena's hand tightened on the doorknob, and she refused to let go.

A scent floated past her and her nose wriggled from the strong smell of sandalwood and something else that she couldn't quite place. A sneeze escaped her and she caught a quick movement from the center of the room.

"My child…" came an old and raspy voice, "there's no need to linger in the door. Please, come in."

Realizing that she had already been spotted, Rena obediently stepped in and closed the door behind her, hearing it make a small click. Shuffling across the floor, her eyes remained on the hooded figure sitting at a circular table in the room—one that was big enough only for the fortuneteller and one other.

"Have a seat…" a bony hand emerged from under the table and gestured to the chair that Rena had almost missed because her attention had been so fastened on the figure.

"Oh," the girl fumbled for the back of the chair and pulled on it, hearing it skid across the floor. Stepping around the chair, she seated herself, got comfortable and dragged the chair closer to the table. Rena caught sight of a beautiful glass ball in the middle of the table that rested on an iron stand decorated by several jewels.

The nails coming from the bony hand tapped against the velvet tablecloth, which was almost camouflaged by the darkness, save the small glow that made it recognizable. Glancing around to see where the candles were, Rena spotted two long poles behind the fortuneteller, candles burning at the top of them. A trail of melted wax rolled down the side of each wick.

"I am Baba, master fortuneteller. Now, my child…" Rena jumped at the voice, but gave it her full attention. "What would you like to know?"

The blue haired girl barely recognized the voice as female, as old as it was. Swallowing her fears, she leaned forward, mind clouded with many questions that she wanted to know the answers to, but could only choose one as painful as it was.

It was a hard choice—her past, her future, love, finance, travel…

But…some of these things were personal, too. Maybe she shouldn't have come here after all…

"We're on a quest," Rena finally answered. "We're traveling to El Continent. How will our travels be?"

_That's __**it?**_ Rena wanted to kick herself. _You come in here to ask her __**that?**_ In a way, she really didn't want to know, either. And besides, if predicting how difficult the Sorcery Globe would be to destroy was as predictable as how often Rena went to the Shingo Forest, then hundreds of adventurers would've done it already and there wouldn't be any _need_ for the Warrior of Light.

But Baba the fortuneteller didn't seem to feel the same way. Her hands waved over the crystal ball in a slow, fluid manner, and she was humming to herself. Rena blinked, staying quiet, and watched the old woman curiously.

"I see troubled times…" she leaned down, nose almost against the glass of her ball. Rena's eyes fastened on the object before her. _She_ didn't see anything, so how could _this_ woman? "A great burden will be placed on your shoulders."

"W-Well…" Rena's eyes shifted. "How bad?"

"I see swells of storm clouds…" The waving coming from the old woman's hands suddenly ceased, and she gave a low gasp, "Doom is upon us…"

Rena adjusted herself, uncomfortable now. "…That…That's pretty bad…"

The young girl gave a sharp yelp once the two wizened hands slammed down on the surface of the table, shaking the crystal ball. A chair screech back and Baba's face immediately was in Rena's. "There is a young man with you. He carries with him a ray of hope."

"W-What…?" Rena leaned back, more startled by the woman's words rather than by how close she was.

"Yes!" the fortuneteller stood erect, her arms outstretched. "This man! He will be the crutch that gets us through these troubled times!"

Rena used her feet to push herself back, frightened by Baba's abrupt shouting. "You mean Claude? Well…he _does_ carry the Sword of Light with him…"

"You must stay by this man throughout this quest," the fortuneteller ordered. "Without him, _your_ journey will come to an end."

Paralyzed with fear by the loud outbursts from the old woman, Rena grasped the sides of the chair, mouth agape and eyes wide.

This woman…what on earth was she _saying?_ Horrified, the young girl slouched under the shadow of the looming fortuneteller. Baba's hands reached out, sharp nails glinting against the flicker of the candle, and Rena screamed. The chair overturned as she sprang from it and away from the fortuneteller. Bolting out the door and allowing it to slam behind her, her cries trailed out into the plaza, garnering the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

Rena glanced over her shoulder for a moment, praying that the crazy woman wasn't behind her. She was so involved with the heat of the moment that she hadn't even realized that there was a figure in front of her until she had collided against the warm body, stars and flashing colors blinding her. The blue haired girl toppled onto her butt, while the other figure fell backwards, a blur of fuchsia following up from behind.

The impact sobered the young girl immediately, and Rena moaned in pain as she rubbed her bottom. Her eyes focused in on her victim, silently wondering if the other was all right. After Rena had concluded in her mental checklist that she was stable, she rocked forward onto her knees and crawled over to the person she had trampled.

"I'm so sorry!" Rena leaned down, hands already grabbing the other's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

The victim grunted and eyes fluttered open. Rena recognized the crumpled form as a woman in a fuchsia cloak, her light blue hair scattered about on her face. Guilty about having caused problems for this woman, Rena brushed the tangled mess from her face, mumbling apology after apology. Looping an arm around her back, Rena used all of her weight to pull the woman into a sitting position.

"Oh…please forgive me," the young girl wailed, watching the strain on the other woman's face. "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

"It's all right," the woman finally acknowledged. "I'll be okay."

Eyes wide, Rena's lips trembled. "Are you sure? You're not hurt?"

"No, no," the woman slipped out from Rena's grasp and slowly climbed to her feet. "I understand that it was an accident."

Still watching the woman, her cloak swaying from her movements, Rena inattentively pulled herself to her feet. Her hand was still reaching out for the other woman, but she made no attempt to grab her. When the woman turned back to her, Rena was astonished to find a smile on her face. The woman took Rena's hand, holding it gently.

"Rena…" she began, softly, "you and your friends must get out of here. There is a great destruction coming towards Clik as we speak. I can only do so much, but I don't want anything to happen to you."

Taken aback by not only this woman's words, but also by the fact that she had known her name, Rena found herself unable to move. Paralyzed by this woman and her mysterious eyes, the girl's mind rotated in clockwork, several thoughts spiraling around her.

_She knows my name. What destruction? Do we know each other?_

"Please," the woman beseeched. "Get out of Clik."

There were so many things Rena wanted to ask—things she demanded to know—but her mouth grasped air, not words. Her hand slipped out of the woman's, but she couldn't break eye contact. Maybe if she stayed a little longer, she'd learn the answers to so many things she wanted to know. At least…that was the impression Rena was getting, anyway.

She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay—stay and ask questions. Something told her that she needed to.

"Rena!"

The spell was broken. Rena's attention was averted, and the woman stepped back. Waving from behind, Claude came running up, a big grin on his face. The younger girl was slightly disappointed, and gave a glance back to the other woman.

She couldn't believe it when she realized that she had vanished.

"Uh…uh…" Rena blinked, whirling around for any trace of a fuchsia cloak or a lock of blue hair.

"Rena," Claude's voice distracted her, and she found herself being led away from the plaza. "Come on, Rena."

"Claude," she tripped over a crack in the tile, and crashed into his back. He held her upright with one arm, and steadied her with a hand to her back with the other. "Um…where are we going?" she asked, though her eyes were more on how close his chest was to her face.

He hadn't seemed to notice her stare. "Upstairs," he answered, excitedly. "The view from up there is _amazing!_" Claude turned on his heel, still holding her hand, and darted up the stairs. This time, he was more careful about not jerking her around and was more cautious so that she could keep up with him.

Inwardly, Rena was happy that it was _her_ that Claude was taking to show a view to and _not_ Celine. She watched him turn the corner, bringing her alongside him, and then made another mad dash up the stairs. She couldn't help but laugh at his childlike antics. He hadn't seemed this happy since they had first met.

"Look! Look!" he pointed out toward the ocean, and released her hand.

Rena held her breath. Who _knew_ that a spectacular view was being held secret at the top of Clik? Stepping past her male companion, she barely noticed that she was moving toward the ledge, her eyes fixated on the glimmer of the ocean. The waves from the ocean moved in, boats tied at the docks. People were bustling about in groups and there was a low buzz coming from them. Rena figured that this scenery was natural for what happened in port cities. Claude seemed to certainly be enjoying himself, and told her himself that he used to live near the ocean, so if he wasn't worried then she wouldn't be either.

Smiling against the breeze, her hands grabbed hold of the wooden ledge. If she peered out far enough, she could make out the rocky bottom where waves rolled up on the cliff side below. The sound was accompanied by the chattering gulls above, circling the sky. The sun hung diagonally above her, and she smiled as she used an arm to shield herself from the blinding rays.

Other citizens of Clik were nearby, talking with one another or mesmerized by the scenery like her. Rena beckoned for Claude to join her. His footsteps were muffled by the grass as he silently obeyed. Feeling him stand beside her, she turned her head to watch his wide eyes dart back and forth. He was just as intrigued as she, but Rena wondered what made his port city so different from Clik if they were all the same. He acted like her—a youth who had never seen the ocean before.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked, but his eyes were still on the ocean.

"Uh-huh." Rena smiled and closed her eyes, another gust of wind riding on her hair. For a moment, being _here_ at this particular place in time made it seem like nothing else in the world was wrong. She was here, with Claude, and the two of them were sharing the view together. "It's romantic," she whispered.

"What's that?"

Her mouth snapped shut and her eyes snapped open. Holding a hand over her lips, she didn't even try to restrain her nervous laughter and took a step back from Claude, "The view, I meant. I'm sure a lot of couples come up here."

Claude appeared uninterested. "Oh, yeah. Probably." He shared one of his smiles with Rena and turned back to the ocean. "Sure is pretty though…"

Rena's lips turn upward at one end. _Definitely can't appreciate the romantic value of something. He's so dense._ But instead of voicing her disappointment, she asked, "I thought you came from a port city?"

"I do," he tilted his head to one side. "But it's not _quite_ like this. There's a lot of pollution in the air and the water isn't very clean."

"Oh…" Rena leaned forward on the wooden ledge and propped her chin in one hand. "That doesn't sound very good. I definitely wouldn't want to live in a place like that…"

"…Yeah…" from out of the corner of her eye, Rena could see Claude's head wilt, as well as his mood.

"Oh, Claude!" she jumped up straight and grabbed a sleeve on his jacket. "I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't trying to talk bad about where you live. It's just—"

He cut her off with a laugh, but it was dry and not at all like his normal laughter. "Don't worry. I understand what you mean. I definitely wish the air was cleaner there and things looked half as nice as they do here." He turned on his heel and called back, "Celine will be looking for us soon. We should probably head back now."

Claude was leaving and Rena released a big sigh, turning back to the view before her. "So much for that…" she mumbled, greatly regretting putting a damper on the mood.

She turned and followed him down the stairs, noting all the while the discouragement in his eyes. _I hope his mood picks back up when we get on the boat._

Rena shifted her attention to the approaching plaza. There were slightly less people around the fountain now, but it made up for the crowds between the ice cream and crepe stands.

She recognized a pointy, purple hat and a slender woman, tossing coins into the fountain. Rena giggled to herself.

_I didn't realize that Celine was so superstitious. I wonder what she's wishing for._

"Celine!" Rena called out and began to wave. She could see Claude's head perk up, but Rena was already running toward the Heraldic Arts user.

Celine turned around, startled, hands still cupping the coins she had been throwing into the fountain. Rena, who had been concentrating hard on catching up to Celine to further drive away her guilt about spoiling the mood up top, had no time to react as a different weight collided with her body. She toppled forward, feeling the wind glide by her, and she was kissing the pavement a moment later.

"Ow…" she mumbled against the concrete, the sound of tiny footsteps escaping her.

"Rena!" someone was by her side, taking hold of her shoulders.

"He just came from out of nowhere!" Celine assisted in helping Rena stand. Dazed, Rena found herself glancing back at Claude, who was directly behind her and had been the one who had grabbed her shoulders. She almost didn't hear Celine's question, "Are you all right, Rena?"

Her vision was still shaking and her mind was adjusting to what had taken place, but she thought she had responded with a, "Uh-huh…"

"You have dirt on your face, Rena Darling." Celine leaned down and used a thumb to brush Rena's cheek.

From behind, Claude lifted Rena up from the ground, and helped steady her with one hand. "That was pretty rude," he stepped back and searched the plaza. "He could've at _least_ apologized for crashing into Rena."

While the magician and her angry male companion continued to comment on her assailant's discourtesy, the blue haired youth made a mental checklist, using her hands to feel her arms and legs with. Arms and elbows were a little scuffed, but otherwise okay. Knees were scraped and bleeding through her socks, but that would heal. Her vision was returning to normal and the wind that had been knocked from her chest had been regained.

Her hands patted up and down her body, and her lips turned downward into a frown.

Something was missing from the back pocket of her dress—something that her mother had given her _especially_ for the journey.

Rena let out a winded gasp, her eyes widening, and her hand clenched the fabric that was her dress, cursing herself for her horrible realization.

Claude and Celine had turned their attentions to her by this point, ending their previous conversation. "What's wrong, Rena?" Claude asked.

Whirling on him with a pale face, she cried, "My purse! It's not here!"

Celine jerked back whilst Claude lunged toward at her, his fingers twitching as he clasped her shoulders and his face whiter than hers. "W-What! You're not serious, are you!"

"All of our money was in that purse!" Celine darted her eyes between Rena and Claude, trying to seek _any_ kind of explanation for the misfortune that had befallen them.

Calming himself, though his eyes were dark and dangerous, Claude said through gritted teeth, "I'll bet it was that _kid._ He _had_ to have stolen our money!"

Celine crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her index finger against the crook of her elbow. "If _that's_ the case, then we'll need to teach that child a lesson!"

Claude stepped away from Rena, dropping his arms. Rena was in too much shock to notice. "We'll need to _find_ him, first. Do either of you remember what he looked like?"

Looked…like?

Jaws agape, Celine and Rena simultaneously turned in each other's direction, expecting the other person to have the answer. But the blank stare on each of their faces was enough to conclude that neither could remember. Rena bowed her head, lost in thought. Claude sighed and Celine's eyes surveyed the plaza.

"He was small…" Rena finally blurted out. "Like a kid. And he had blue hair, I think."

Returning her attention to the younger girl, Celine smiled. "Yes, I do believe you're right, Rena Darling."

Skeptical, Claude gave Rena a stern look. "You're sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I only caught sight of him for a split second, but I'm positive that it was a child with blue hair."

Giving a low whistle, Claude nodded and turned away from his companions. "Okay. Then let's split up and look for him. Maybe the townspeople have some information on his whereabouts."

"I'll check around the plaza," Celine volunteered.

"Then I'll take the town entrance." Claude's eyes shifted to Rena, "Do you mind looking at the dock?"

"I don't mind. Let's meet back here in fifteen minutes. The longer we waste time, the harder it's going to be to track down this kid." Rena turned on her heel and fled to the dock, irritation overwhelming her.

If she had been paying better attention, then none of this would have ever happened!

Now they were going to be delayed for the passage to El. What if the ship was ready to depart and they _still_ hadn't found the money? What then?

"Awww, maaaaaaaan!" Stopping in her tracks, Rena grabbed both sides of her head, clawing at her hair, and whined, "This is _all_ my fault!"

She sighed, doubling over. Though they hadn't come right out and said it, Rena _knew_ that Claude and Celine probably felt the same way.

_This is what mom was worried about, whether or not I was responsible enough to travel with Claude to El. I guess she was right after all…_

Her eyes widened. "What am I _saying!_ Complaining about it now isn't going to help us find the kid any faster. I've _got_ to put this aside and start thinking for myself. If _I_ were a kid, where would _I_ hide?" Then, she silently scolded herself, reminded that she was, indeed, still a child.

_I don't want to think about that right now._

Pushing the thought from her mind, Rena ran around behind boxes and crates, holding her breath from the foul smell of fish. She checked hiding spots, crawling on all fours to find the little thief who had stolen her purse. Sailors gave her puzzled looks, while others pointed and chuckled. Puffing her cheeks out, Rena pulled herself to her feet and stormed off to look elsewhere.

Making herself appear more intimidating than what she really was, Rena interrogated several people around the dock, folding her arms over her chest. Most of the sailors brushed her off, as she had expected, but a couple of children romping around the area were quick to answer her.

"Um…" a little girl with long black hair, tied back by a bright red bow, tapped a tiny finger against her cheek. "That sounds like Ketil."

"Ketil?" Rena echoed.

"Yeah," the young boy next to her chimed in. "He usually plays by himself up near the bar."

Forgetting that this boy, Ketil, had been the one to rob her, a feeling of sympathy washed over the blue haired girl and her eyebrows arched upwards. "The bar? Why in Tria would he play over there?"

"He has no friends," the boy sniggered, lightly elbowing the girl.

"He's too rich and stuck up to play with anyone," the girl added upon the boy's prompt.

"Oh…" but Rena's face twisted and the guilt prodded her.

The boy and the girl brushed past her, laughing all the while. Rena's eyes fell to the ground.

_Plays by himself, huh? But if he's so rich, why did he steal my purse? It doesn't make any sense._

"I wonder if Claude and Celine have found him yet?" she murmured, eyes trailing a crack in the concrete. "If so, I wonder how they're treating him."

Her guilt transitioning to worry, Rena spun around and darted back for the plaza, tightly hugging turns around cargo and other boxes. Tearing down the street, she silently apologized when she crashed into a couple strolling toward her and didn't bother to stop and check on them. Moving around one of the benches that lined the sidewalk, she breathed a sigh of relief when she caught the tip of Celine's oddly shaped hat and the towheaded boy.

She gave into her body's cries to slow her run, relieved to see that not only had her companions been waiting for her, but that they hadn't found Ketil, either. Rena stopped beside them, breathing heavily.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked through heavy breaths.

Celine crossed her arms, the ends of her lips twitching, "I was just telling Claude here that the boy who robbed you is none other than the son of the richest man in town. Why he'd want your purse is beyond me."

"_I_ wanted to go and speak to his parents directly," their male comrade cut in, "but no one's home, apparently. Pretty convenient if you ask me."

"I doubt his parents would be in on the robbery," Celine argued, but her attention was on Rena. "Did you find out anything?"

"Well, I think his name is Ketil, and he usually hangs out by himself near the bar."

"The bar?" Celine's face now was a mirrored image of what Rena's had been earlier upon hearing the news. "What an odd place for a child to be playing. Who did you hear that from?"

"A couple of kids at the dock," Rena doubled over, still trying to catch her breath. "As much as you said, he _is_ rich, but the kids here don't seem to like him."

"I wonder if there's more to this robbery than we're getting…" Claude mused and then shook it off. "Whatever. We'll find out more about it when we catch him. Let's go and hide by the bar. He's _bound_ to show up there sometime."

Rena's eyes drifted over to him, a little anxious about finding Ketil. Claude was normally good mannered, but he was very upset at the moment. She, too, was displeased with the child, but didn't want to scare the child with empty threats and excessive intimidation. Perhaps she could take control of the situation first, before the others.

But the way that Claude stormed out of the plaza, Celine close behind, made her think twice. Rena struggled to keep up, her aching muscles from the earlier run not quite stable, but their long, angry strides were too much for her. She fell behind, coughing and wheezing, but Claude and Celine were too preoccupied with their irritation to notice.

They were already halfway up the steps by the time she reached the bottom and, groaning, she bolted up the stairs after them. Rena tripped once, but caught herself on the stair rail. Yelping, she fell back, but pulled herself back onto the stairs. Glancing upwards, Celine and Claude were already at the top.

"You _guuuuuuuys…_" she frowned. "Wait up!"

Using her weight and the rail's position, she moved up the stairs quickly, but more carefully. Her companions were already across the bridge, and Claude's dangerous eyes were scouting the vicinity ever so precisely. Rena gulped, feeling her hands shake at Claude's dark glare, almost happy that it wasn't _her_ he was angry with.

Then, just as the whole scene had begun to play itself out, a bob of blur hair emerged from the top of a bush, and a small child waddled out into the open, humming a nonsensical that Rena could only hear when she had caught up to Celine. Claude's hand had already curled into a fist, and he was marching over to the child before the blue haired girl could stop him.

Using the hand that wasn't clenched, Claude slapped the hand down on Ketil's shoulder and spun him around, tangible thunderclouds above his head.

"Ha! I finally found you, you brat!" Claude pushed his face toward the boy's.

Ketil, on the other hand, was frantically pushing the angry man away from him, screaming. He threw a couple of kicks and swatted at the blonde's face, but was otherwise powerless. "Hey! Let me go!" the child screeched, still flailing about.

In full control, Claude clutched the back of the child's collar and lifted him from the ground as a mother dog would grab the scruff of a young pup's neck. Legs kicking about futilely, the angry man merely snorted and demanded, "Give us back the purse you stole."

Arms dropping to his side long enough to grasp what Claude had said, Ketil's body hung limp, but his face scrunched up, as though being caught in a terrible situation. But he forced a smile and a dry chuckle and replied, "I don't know anything about a purse."

He instantly swallowed that smile when Claude's arm lifted higher and, through gritted teeth and hard eyes, calmly argued, "Oh, but I believe you _do_ know something about the purse. And if you decide to _lie_ to us…" For some reason, Claude didn't see the need to finish that sentence.

So Rena finished it for him, but not in the way that either Celine or _he_ had predicted.

"Claude, put that boy down right _now!_"

Whirling around to meet the furious eyes of Rena Lanford, the blonde man didn't dare defy her, for fear of facing her wrath and being thoroughly executed. He stammered, courage failing and eyes falling, but set Ketil gently back onto the ground. The child scampered away, hiding some feet away from Claude.

Claude, on the other hand, arguably gestured toward the boy, but managed to regain his composure in front of the girls. "Rena, why? He _has_ your purse!"

Rena twisted her body, slowly making her way over to Ketil, "You won't get anywhere by threatening him." Kneeling behind the child, she waited until he finally acknowledged her presence, whether he wanted to or not. "Listen, it's all right if you don't know anything about the purse, but if you _do_ know something, I'd appreciate it if you told us." She waited, but Ketil remained silent. However, through his silence, she did not fail to catch his trembling form and fidgeting. Rena continued, "We're on a journey, and we need money to travel. If we don't have money, then we'll be stuck here. Do you understand?"

"Travelers?" the child's face lit up with protest. "That can't be right. You're way too poor to be travelers. You didn't have enough mon—" eyes widening in horror, Ketil slapped his hands over his mouth, face beet red. Ashamed more that he had given himself away rather than having _really_ stolen the purse, he shuffled backwards away from the accusing party.

"So it _was_ you!" Claude brushed past Rena, despite her attempt to stop him.

With a kneejerk reaction, Ketil swatted his hands at the oncoming man, screaming in terror. Rena latched onto Claude's arm, holding him back.

"Claude!" she grunted against his shifting weight. "You're _scaring_ him!"

To her amazement, he stopped, arms dropping to his sides. Rena toppled, but caught herself against him, and sighed. When she looked back up at him, she could still see his dark eyes and, though he wasn't making further movement against the child, his anger had all but faded. She knew that if she didn't resolve the situation soon, Claude would do it himself.

Shuffling around Claude, she advanced toward Ketil again, hoping that Claude's last scare wouldn't prompt him to run away.

_Especially after all the time it took for us to find him…_ Rena forced a smile, "We aren't mad at you. But, we _would_ like to know why you took the purse. Were you trying to buy something?"

Much to her relief, he didn't try to flee. He merely crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "I can buy anything I want."

Silence fell between the two and Rena could hear Claude release an irritated sigh from behind. Ketil continued to smile, proud of himself.

"So…" finally breaking her own silence, Celine appeared next to Rena, "then _why?_"

"To play a trick on you," Ketil was more than triumphant. His words flabbergasted the rest of the party, but he was so proud of himself that he didn't even realize it. "I'm not just a rich kid, you know. I'm a _sailor!_ A big, macho one! I can do whatever I want!"

Rena could hear knuckles crack behind her, and she figured that it was Claude. At this point, she had no idea how to respond to the child.

"_What?_" Celine hissed, leaning forward.

"Yup!" Ketil bobbed his head up and down. "So I guess that means I fooled you, huh?"

"I don't _believe_ this!" Claude slapped himself in the head, eyebrows arched and twitching "You're telling me that _that's_ the reason you took the purse?"

"Well…" unexpectedly, the child shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unfolding his arms from his chest. "Nobody wants to play with me. It's because I'm rich. They think I'm too stuck up."

"Oh, brother…" the blonde man mumbled and shook his head.

"At least we understand now," Rena piped up, giving her friends each a look. "Right? _That's_ why he took the purse. No harm done."

"No harm?" Claude echoed, staring at Rena as though she were speaking a different language, or had made a horrible confession.

"So what should we _do_ with him?" the Heraldic Arts user filled in the circle around her friends, huddling close.

Their male companion was in no mood to dance around the problem. He removed himself from the circle and placed himself next to the boy, looming over him. "I think we should start with getting the purse back."

Gulping, Ketil's hand found its way to his back pocket, and withdrew a rather bulky object. Rena gasped when she saw her small, colorful purse. Slouching with regret, the boy shuffled to Rena and offered up the purse to her.

"I'm sorry," his words were barely audible, but the guilt in his eyes was more than enough proof. Rena gingerly took the pouch and placed it in her own pocket.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Claude rubbed his chin, staring off into the distance. "What next?"

Rena turned in his direction, a smile brightening her face. "I think he's learned his lesson, but, why don't we have him show us around town before our ship departs?"

Claude's movement halted and he blinked. "Come again?"

"Yeah!" Kneeling down by the boy Rena asked, "So how about it? You want to be our tour guide around Clik until our ship departs?"

Rena began to wonder, from the look on his face, if she was the one going insane. _All three of them are looking at me awkwardly. I didn't think that it was __**that**__ bad of an idea._

"Rena, Darling," Celine's arms were crossed, and she was tapping a finger against her elbow. "You're spoiling this child."

Before Rena could respond to the other woman's protest, Ketil was already motivating himself with Rena's request. "Really? A tour guide? That sounds like fun!"

"Well…" Claude blew a strand of hair out from his face, "I suppose it's not much of a punishment but…"

"At least we'll get a better look at Clik," the youngest girl shrugged. "Come on, Claude, what do you say?" He didn't respond, so Rena turned back to Ketil. "My name is Rena," she said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Ketil," he said, though Rena had already known all along.

"I'm Claude," the towhead gave a half smile, his mood calming, much to Rena's relief. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Celine," much like their male companion, Celine wasn't looking the happiest about all of it, but she passed her façade off very well.

_They'll get over it,_ Rena convinced herself. "So where first, Mr. Tour Guide?"

* * *

A short, not too action-packed chapter. Hope it was all right anyway. At least it didn't take me a year to update :-) Hope you liked! Please RnR and let me know!

ML


	9. Tour Guiding Adventures

**Disclaimer: **...They'll never finish Star Ocean EX... ::dies again::

**A/N: **Part 2 of 3 in the Clik series lol. Such a long chapter. Oh well...

Thanks for the attention to the story! It really means a lot to know how I'm doing. Oh, at Sarah's Knight, I probably did pay a little too much attention to Rena's jealousy of Celine, but she does show hints of it in the game and definitely more so in EX. Since I'm following the storyline of both, I couldn't neglect Rena's feelings or insecurities toward Celine, especially in the way of Claude. Personally, I find her to be far too needy in EX. I hope I'm not making that same mistake in the story though. :-) But all in all, I will definitely consider what you've said and keep an eye out for it. Thank you for the review!

Anywho, on with the story!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Nine**

**Tour Guiding Adventures**

**\/\/\/**

As Claude had expected of a child of ten, Ketil was very fast-paced in his tour and, though not a _horrible_ guide, definitely was not thorough. He had at first been against the child having anything to do with them, especially after lifting Rena's purse. But he saw how happy the blue haired girl was while with the child, so he thought better of protesting.

Deep down, she was just a child, too.

It made Claude's face twist slightly, and he didn't want anyone else to see. Rena was lucky to have a childhood with childhood friends. Since he was a child, all he could remember was the long shadow of his father and having to grow up like him. His father wasn't like other fathers, and his idea of "fun" was exploring new planets.

When Claude had joined the baseball team, it was his best friend's father who had to teach him how to swing and how to pitch. His mother was always supportive but, no offense, she was a _girl. _

Claude chuckled. That had always been the excuse as young boys. Moms couldn't teach their sons how to play because it was a _man's_ sport, not a girl's. Looking back, he thought about how childish he used to be.

If Rena was happy taking a make-believe tour with the boy, he, too, would play along. And, even if she didn't look it, he knew Celine was having fun as well. Ketil showed them most of everything that they had already seen before, from the bridge with running water to the heights of Clik where he and Rena had shared the view together not long before.

"This is my house," Ketil pointed to the top of the hill.

Claude and the others had to crane their necks to see the very tip-top of the roof. He certainly wasn't kidding when he said that he was a rich kid. Up close, the house was even more grandiose than from the bottom of the hill. Remembering what Alen's mansion had looked like, Claude weighed which one was nicer. He was partial to the ocean, however, so it biased his decision.

"The nanny will be home," Ketil shrugged. "Dad's away on business and mom's probably in town."

"I'd like to meet your mother, Ketil," Rena giggled.

Claude wasn't sure why Ketil didn't say anything, but took them down to the plaza instead.

"This is Fountain Square Plaza," he informed. With a smile, he added, "Bet you didn't know _that,_ Rena."

"Oh no, I didn't," she shook her head. "You're very smart, Ketil."

"She doesn't have to _pretend_ to be nice to him," Celine whispered in Claude's ear.

While the child and girl were talking, he turned around and replied, "Just let her have her fun, Celine. We won't be having much of that once we reach El, or so I've heard."

The Heraldic Art user's eyes drifted to the chattering duo advancing toward the square. "I suppose he _is_ cute. I just didn't grow up around other children is all. Like Ketil, I'm born to a _different_ kind of family. I didn't have many friends growing up."

Claude's eyes widened. "_You,_ Celine?"

Her smile was wry, and she folded her arms, as she often did. "Yes, me."

"That's not something I expected to hear."

One hand moved to a single lock that had fallen over her shoulder. Celine twirled it with two fingers. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Claude Darling."

He nodded in agreement. It seemed that there were many things that drew him together with Celine and Rena. They shared many of the same characteristics. Though Rena had many friends growing up, unlike him and Celine, there was no cure for loneliness. He knew that very well.

And even for a child like Ketil, though it was wrong to steal, he was merely crying out for attention. It was understandable, Claude guessed, but there had to be a _better_ way of getting someone's attention than that.

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt his body forcefully sway back and forth, as though he were on an unsteady ship in the middle of a storm.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, alarmed.

Celine's eyes scanned the town for any clues that would lead them to an explanation, but whatever had happened, everyone had shaken it off like the cold. "That's odd…" he heard her whisper.

"Claude…" he spun around to face a worried Rena. "What was that?"

He was happy that he hadn't been the only one who felt the tremor. "I don't know," he answered, honestly. "Did you feel anything, Ketil?"

"Not really," the boy shrugged. "Anyway, we should hit up some of the shops I was telling you about, Rena."

Resilient as always, the blue haired girl drew her attention back to Ketil. Claude, on the other hand, was still worried, as was Celine.

"That's not normal," the older woman told him. "We should keep on our toes."

"I agree," he nodded. When he turned back, expecting to find the two still talking, he was amazed to find Rena and Ketil leaving without them. "Hey! Wait for us!"

"The _nerve_ of those two!" Celine's quick paced jog was accompanied by the clicking sound from her heels against the pavement.

Claude gave a weak smile to no one in particular, but joined them nonetheless. _Maybe I'll have a little bit of fun, at least until we depart._

"My mother and father take me to this restaurant all the time," Ketil pushed the set of doors open and stepped through.

Rena held it open for Claude and Celine.

There was nothing different from the other fancy restaurants that Claude had seen on earth. Chefs were rushing about, wheeling carts covered with decorated plates all around. Some were shouting orders, and others were making their way up the spiraling staircase in the middle of the room. Claude was curious to see what was up there.

Pictures hung in all corners of the room, telling stories of the restaurant's past. He was almost surprised that Expel _had_ such technology, but knew nothing of machines like from his world.

_They'd probably pass it off as Heraldic Magic, I guess._

A heavyset chef greeted them at the door, but gave special attention to Ketil.

"Who are you with today?" he asked the boy.

Ketil jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "I'm giving them a tour of Clik. Do you think Jaid will give us some of what he's making in the kitchen?"

Standing taller, the head chef cast them all smiles and kindly nodded his head. "Any friends of Ketil are friends of mine. Go ahead and help yourselves."

"Oh, great!" Rena clapped her hands together, her eyes of hunger noticed by all who watched her. "I'm starving!"

The chef laughed. "Just tell him I said it was all right. Okay?" He made a gesture with his hand and Claude looked to his left, a door beside him.

"Through there?" the towhead asked.

"Yup. Watch your step though."

Ketil quickly moved in first, followed by a chatty Rena, and Celine. Claude took his time going in, his attention drawn to the spiraling staircase. A waiter descended and wiped a bead of sweat from his face. The head chef and he began on a conversation that Claude couldn't quite hear, so he joined his friends inside the kitchen.

"—od's on the stove there," was what he caught when he pushed the swinging door open.

"Well, what should we try?" Ketil hopped up and down, too short to see what was on the stove.

"I thought the Tom Yum Soup sounded appetizing," Celine leaned over a bubbling pot.

"Of course they do!" the cook smiled, pompously. "I cooked them all myself! Here at the Captain's Cabin, we use every ingredient and serve any dish you can think of!" He handed a large spoon to Celine and she dunked it into the soup.

Pulling it back out, she brought it to her lips, smiling. She gave a small and dainty slurp and closed her eyes. Rena, Claude, and Ketil eyed her, curiously.

"Well?" Rena asked after a moment had gone by. "How was it?"

"Absolutely magnificent," she praised, sipping the rest of the soup on her spoon. "I haven't had cooking this good in a while. It's hard always being on the road."

"I'm sure," the blue haired girl giggled and turned to Claude. "What will you have, Claude?"

"What are my choices?"

She began to tick the list off on her fingers, "Tom Yum Soup, Natto, and Lutefisk."

He made a wry face, not recognizing anything on the menu. _It must be too fancy for me to understand. _"Um…I'll have some of what Celine had."

Rena pouted. "You're not adventurous at _all,_ Claude! You should try your own thing!" She turned to Ketil, "How about you?"

"I liked the Lutefisk last time I tried it."

The cook handed Claude a spoon and Ketil a fork. Claude shuffled to the right to let the small boy in.

"Here, Ketil," he reached down and took the fork from him. "I'll get it for you."

He looked away, sheepishly. "Thanks, Claude…"

Claude plunged the fork into a piece of the Lutefisk and pulled out a small, pinkish piece of meat. He leaned down and handed the fork over, "Here you go." He watched the boy quickly place the fish in his mouth. His face brightened, delighted. Claude stood back up and took some Tom Yum Soup for himself.

Placing the spoon in his mouth, he could instantly grab the taste of coconut milk, and felt his cheeks warm with the spiciness. He quickly swallowed and chewed on the chicken stock and leaves that were left on his tongue. Claude nodded in semi-approval, taking a moment in to clear his head from the ever growing warmth of the soup.

"Well, Claude?" Rena had a spoon of her own and was standing over another pot. "Do you like it?"

He continued to nod, gasped, and then whispered, "It's very spicy."

"Of course it is," the cook placed his hands on his hips. "That was my intention."

"That's nice," Claude quickly handed the spoon back and asked for a glass of water. Rolling his eyes, the cook turned to the facet and grabbed a glass.

"What are you trying, Rena Darling?" Claude heard Celine ask, but his attention was sold strictly to the water filling up in the glass. His tongue was still burning.

"The Natto looks really good." There was a pause and then Ketil was laughing.

"Here," the cook handed the glass to Claude, who immediately downed it. Then, turning, he blinked at the sight of Rena, whose head was lowered and the spoon held high above her head. Her other hand was clutching her chest.

Ketil was still laughing and Celine had a hold of Rena's shoulder. "Rena," she shook the younger girl. "Rena, are you all right?"

"No one has ever died from my cooking!" the cook threw out. "Perhaps she's allergic."

"Rena…?" Claude still held the empty glass in his hand, his eyes glued to the fidgeting girl.

Rena quickly set the spoon down on the stove and threw her head back. Her face was red, eyes were watering, and her nose was scrunched up. Claude, although not meaning to, couldn't help but laugh either. Celine took a step back as Rena's protesting eyes met the cook's. She held her hand over her mouth.

"Ugh! Those fermented soybeans are _strong!_ I think my breath smells!"

Ketil doubled over, his laughter intensifying. Even Celine couldn't help but giggle. "I guess you won't be able to kiss anyone now," Ketil chortled.

Rena jolted back, not expecting such a response. Her eyes darted toward Claude, but, as fast as she had looked, she turned away. She slapped her hands over her mouth again and said into them, "Let's go."

"Rena Darling, we'll just find something yummy to sweeten your breath with. It's not a big deal."

Rena whimpered and Celine led her out of the kitchen. Claude turned to the cook and handed the glass back, "Thank you."

Waiting for Ketil to move through the swinging doors first, Claude followed suit and heard the head chef's voice.

"Did you enjoy the food? Oh, I'm sure you _did!_"

Rena was standing in front of him, her hands still covering her mouth. She gave a loud wail that was mostly absorbed into the palms of her hands, and quickly left the restaurant, Celine not far behind.

"Hee, hee," Ketil turned from the retreating girls and waved to the head chef. "Thanks! Bye!"

Ignoring the girls entirely, the head chef waved back to the child and Claude. "Come again!"

"That was really funny," Ketil told the older boy on the way out of the restaurant. "Rena's reaction was the best."

"I doubt that she'd agree," though Claude's eyes were sparkling with amusement.

Ketil brought them inside of the High Seas Fashion clothing store, much to Celine's excitement. Rena was still holding her hands over her mouth, but the Heraldic Arts user was no longer there to comfort her. Celine was busy eyeballing a pair of red high heels in the far back. Shopping not really his thing, Claude wandered in and out of aisles, casting glances here and there at different shirts and pants. _A lot of this stuff is really gaudy._

"Psst! Claude!" the towhead whirled around and saw Ketil hovering over something. "I found something I think you should try on!"

"…Me?" Claude foolishly pointed to himself.

Ketil's head bobbed up and down, "Yeah!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Celine appeared behind them, eavesdropping with a Cheshire grin on her face. When she had managed to do that, Claude wasn't certain.

"Claude should try this outfit on," Ketil told her, but he didn't specify _which_ outfit that was.

"What about Claude?" Now Rena was there, but she was no longer holding her hands over her mouth.

Claude could feel the walls slowly closing in on him.

"Don't you think that Claude should try an outfit on?" Ketil pressed.

Rena was enthusiastic now. "Yeah, that would be pretty cool! Come on, Claude!"

"Yeah Claude!"

"We've got you surrounded, Claude Darling."

Claude brushed them aside and sighed. "All right, all right…" Then, in a lower voice, "I hope I look good in it at least." Brushing past the girls, he stood next to the child. "Which outfit, Ketil?"

"This one," Ketil stuck a little finger on top of a folded shirt and Claude grimaced, seeing pain in his future.

_Aw, man…_

Wordlessly, he scooped the bundle up into his arms so that the others couldn't see, and stepped into the fitting room.

In the duration of the six or seven minutes he spent enclosed in the small room, he had sighed probably more than twenty times. Slipping his arm through the silly shirt his friends had made him try on, he was beyond afraid of what he'd look like in the mirror. His clothes hung in the corner and he put on the clothes that he hoped to _never_ have to wear again after this. He knew he wouldn't even be wearing the outfit at _all,_ but he was bad under peer pressure.

"You ready yet, Claude?" Ketil's voice chirped.

"Yeah," he mumbled back, finally finding the courage to gaze into the mirror.

He looked stupid.

Really..._really_ stupid.

Holding his breath, he pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the open, holding his arms out. As expected, his friends were eagerly awaiting his appearance. He bowed his head in shame. He _hated_ purple and pink—especially on _him._ He wanted to escape from the purple long sleeved shirt with the yellow pom-poms sewn down the middle and the ugly pink pants. As though _that_ hadn't been the worst of it, pink dress shoes accompanied the outfit nicely.

…Not nicely for him, though.

And, as expected, his friends all burst out laughing. Even the manager, customers, and employees were _laughing._ How he honestly…_honestly…_hated life right now.

"That's funny!" Ketil doubled over.

The side-splitting laughter was too much for Rena, who made out in between breaths, "Take it off! I can't stop laughing!"

And ever diligent Celine wasn't even _trying_ to restrain herself. "It's hurting my stomach. That is _so_ funny."

Usually, Claude was able to take a joke. But he didn't find _this_ to be very funny. Silently, he turned around and marched back into the dressing room, his fingers already locked around the yellow pom-pom to unbutton it.

He was far faster taking off the clothes than he had been putting them on. Relieved to be back in his ensign uniform, Claude brushed his hair back and took a good, long look in the mirror, as though to console himself that he still was handsome no matter _what_ any old, silly outfit did to ruin his reputation. Cursing the horrendous outfit, he shoved it into a corner, and ripped the curtain open.

Nobody said anything when he stepped out of the changing room, a dark storm cloud embracing him.

"I'm really sorry," little, naïve Ketil, who should've known better than to speak, apologized.

But it granted an opening for the others, who weren't sure how Claude really _was_ feeling.

"Me too," Rena was genuine. He knew it. But he was still pissed. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm sorry, Darling. Should I buy you an ice cream to make up for it?"

Claude rolled his eyes.

_Don't be thin-skinned, Claude. No one likes a guy who can't take a joke._

"It's fine," he replied, nonchalantly. "But we should be heading to the dock soon."

"Actually, an ice cream _does_ sound good," Rena turned back to Celine and gestured to her mouth. Probably about her breath still. "Let's stop at the vendor on the other side of the plaza."

"Oh, yeah," Ketil jumped up and down. "I love ice cream!"

So it was decided. Following the girls out of the tailor shop, Ketil took off first to the vendor on the other side of the fountain. Rena and Celine were quick to catch up to him, casting out orders to the vendor. Claude joined them, hands in his pockets. He saw the woman scoop out ice cream and hand it out to each of the girls and then to Ketil. She turned in Claude's direction.

"What will you have, sir?"

"I'm all right," he waved her away.

"Come on, Claude," Rena protested, staring at him. "I'll even buy it for you."

"Or me," Ketil cut in. "Come on, Claude, have some ice cream with us."

"I _did_ offer in the first place," Celine waved her cone in his face.

_Everybody's ganging up on me…__**again.**_

"I hope you like orange sherbet," Rena turned to the vendor and ordered another cone.

"Rena," Claude was quickly digging into his pockets before she could get _too_ far with her order. "I can pay for it myself."

She ignored him. "Here you are," she dropped the bills into the vendor's hands and Claude's arms wilted to his sides.

"Thanks!" the vendor handed the cone to Rena, who turned and handed it to the towhead.

He saw her big smile, but knew that she was only smiling because she had gotten the upper hand. He _hated_ when that happened. Silently, he took the cone from her hand, but didn't eat it right away.

The four of them continued to stroll down to the harbor, Claude assuming that both Celine and Rena would want to know if the boat was ready to depart without being rude to Ketil and leaving him behind. Ketil finished his cone first and Rena politely instructed him to wipe his mouth.

And, even as much as Claude didn't want the ice cream, the gesture was more than enough to make him happy.  
"So, how's your breath, Rena?" the magician joked, gently prodding Rena in the ribs.

"Oh, you!" but the younger girl was laughing too.

Two children darted in front of the group.

Rena whirled her attention around to them and watched as Ketil slowly began to sidestep away.

"Uh..uh…"

"Rena reached out to take him by the arm, "Ketil!"

The child's eyes met her stern ones, watching as she held his arm. Claude turned back to the children, a boy and a girl, who were sniggering and whispering to each other. The little girl with black hair was holding a ball, and the boy was a brunette—much taller than even Ketil. Every so often, one would point at Ketil and then turn away.

_I think I'm beginning to see the bigger picture here._

"All right, all right," Ketil straightened himself as Rena released him.

Taking control, Claude began with a kind smile, "Hey kids, how about playing with Ketil for a while?"

He soon swallowed that smile when the boy spat on the ground and violently shook his head. "Ketil? No way."

The girl chimed, "We don't play with rich kids."

Feeling a weight blanket his shoulders, Claude tried to interpret _exactly_ what was going on here. _Are __**all**__ kids from Clik absolute brats?_ "That's no reason to say _no._"

"Even our moms and dads said to stay away from him," the boy continued to protest. "They said not to play with that rich kid."

"That's incredibly unfair," Rena took a position beside Claude. "Ketil's a very nice boy, and you'd be able to see that, too, if you would play with him."

"And besides," Claude took his turn, "he's wanted to play with _you_ guys for a long time.

The boy quirked an eyebrow, his hard attitude slowly disintegrating under Claude's words. "R-Really?"

"That's right," he nodded. "Go on, Ketil. Tell them."

All attention was focused on the rich boy, who was nervously fidgeting under their stares. He shifted his attention from Claude to Rena, and finally back to Claude, as though _they_ would offer him the answers he needed in order to make the next move. But when nothing of the sort happened, he lowered his head, timidly and whispered, "Yeah."

The girl and boy both said nothing for a moment, staring at each other. Apparently, now that everything that they had been told to believe in had crumbled, there was nowhere else to turn, and nothing else to believe in. The boy looked back to Ketil and the girl took a step towards him.

"Then…let's be friends, Ketil!"

The rich boy's eyes widened. This was obviously something he had not expected to hear.

When Ketil's eyes shifted to the other child, the brunette boy agreed, "I wanted to play with you, too."

Ketil slipped away from Claude and the others and accept the invitation gladly. The girl handed him the ball, and Ketil stared down at it like he had just been handed a prize in a contest. Claude knew that the boy hadn't been this happy even when he had been hanging around Rena, Celine and him.

"I…Is it really okay?"

"Yeah!" the girl stepped back. "Let's play!"

"Good for you, Ketil!" Rena smiled. "Have fun with your friends!"

"Rena!" Ketil turned in her direction and passed her the ball. "Play with us!"

She caught it, dumbly, and stared at it for a moment. Then, giving the children her attention, she replied, "I have a ship to catch. I wouldn't be able to—"

Ketil released a loud, "Awwww…" His eyebrows were turned up and the ends of his lips trembled. Her words falling away from her, Rena sighed and stared down at the ball in her hands.

Claude couldn't help but chuckle at her childlike antics. He knew how bad she wanted to play with them, even if it _was_ for a short while. He knew that she was just about to mumble, "I'm sorry," so he cut her off before she could and said, "Say, Rena, why don't you play with them for a moment and Celine and I will go and see if the boat's ready to depart yet. We'll be right back."

Her head quickly turned and she gawked at Claude's consideration. "But…But the ship…"

He waved her away, "I doubt the captain's gonna leave right away. Not without us, I'd think. Go on, play with them for a few minutes."

She was ready to protest, he was sure, but if he left right then, he knew she'd stay. Rena was like that. Turning on his heel, he did exactly that, smiling from ear to ear to see her happy the way she was.

He hadn't gotten far, only around a couple of crates and cargo, before tiny clicks reverberated in his ears and Celine was panting by his side. Claude turned to face her, so she swallowed her discomfort.

"You're already out of breath, Celine?" he joked.

Celine, however, had something else on her mind. Giving a sly grin and pulling him aside so that Rena and the children couldn't see them, she said, "You must really like that girl to dote on her so much, Claude."

His back stiffened, and he slightly wished that she'd remove her arm from the crook of his elbow. "W…What?" he barely managed to respond.

"You know what I mean. I see the way you always make sure she gets what she wants so that she's happy."

When she didn't remove her arm, Claude did it for her, and continued walking toward the bobbing ship on the other side of the dock. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, _really?_" she stepped around him, forcing him to halt in his tracks. "There was no reason to keep her there so that we could see if the ship was ready to set sail or not. And there was _certainly_ no need to turn it into a second trip to have to go back and get her if it was."

Claude sighed, staring at the other woman intently. "Look. From this point on, we're going to be sailing for El Continent. I don't know about you, but I haven't heard anything friendly about that place. This will be the last time any of us have any fun you know. Just leave her alone and let her enjoy it."

Celine crossed her arms, backing down like he had wanted. Apparently, she didn't respond well to intimidation. "So, what, she's a child who needs to be pampered all of a sudden?"

"I didn't _say_ that. If you had met Rena when I did, you'd understand that she's a sensitive girl. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her on account of me." She laughed. Claude's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"You," but she didn't sober up. In between laughter, she said, "Treating her like a child."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

To his amazement, she ceased laughing. "Rena's not a child, Claude. She's _perfectly_ capable of taking care of herself. You treating her like a child, making sure she's always happy or always has what she needs _isn't_ what Rena wants."

He stiffened. "I…I'm _not_ treating her like a child."

"Tell you what. I'm older than you, right? Just like how you're older than her. I'm going to start treating you _exactly_ how you treat her—and only because you're _younger_ than me."

Claude didn't say anything, but he didn't take his eyes away from her either. _**I'm**__ treating Rena like a child? ...Psh. Yeah, right. Rena's my __**friend.**__ What would Celine know?_

Celine wasn't finished talking, "Think about it, Claude Darling. And if you find that you're treating her like a child because you _see_ her as a child, then I'm going to slap you upside the head." She finished that sentence off with a high pitched laugh. "Understand?" she added.

He didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say. What was the right thing to say? Maybe Celine knew what she was talking about and maybe she didn't. Did it even really matter?

Claude moved past her, hoping to remain uninterrupted, and brusquely made his way to the edge of the dock.

The captain was right where he had been earlier, talking to another sailor, and a line of crewmen were loading cargo onto the boat. Claude waited patiently behind the older man, staring at him to avoid having to talk to Celine.

It wasn't long before the captain noticed him and the man he had been talking to walked away.

"Hey, it's you again," the captain greeted.

Claude returned the gesture. "So, are we ready to shove off?"

"Almost. We've got a couple pieces of large cargo that we're bringing on board right now, but after that, it's out to sea."

"That's good to hear," Celine mumbled from behind.

"I'd make sure you don't have anything left to do in town first, though. You know, last minute purchases or check-ups. That kind of stuff."

"About ten minutes," Claude nodded. "Gotcha." He turned back to Celine.

"Should we go and get Rena?" she asked.

"Nah, let's let her have her fun with the kids. I'm sure we can go to the store all by ourselves." Claude could make out a small grin peeling at Celine's face. He rolled his eyes and continued past her. When she began to chuckle, he walked faster. "You've got it all wrong."

"I don't think so. It's more fun watching you two go at it than pursuing my own treasure hunting expeditions."

"Uh-huh. Did I mention that I'm not a fan of drama?"

"That's because you're a _male,_ Claude Darling. I wouldn't expect you to be."

He was tired of this. "Whatever." Claude's eyes darted to the right as he and Celine passed Rena and the kids.

They were passing the ball from earlier back and forth in a square formation. Once, the ball bounced off Rena's hip and she lightly scolded the children as Ketil ran to retrieve the ball before it bounced into the ocean. The sound of the kids reached his ears and he felt himself relax.

_At least __**someone's **__happy._

Ketil tossed the ball back into the circle, calling out Rena's name, but she looked away too late. Claude couldn't restrain his chuckles as the ball bounced off of her head and she whined. The brunette boy chased after the ball while the girl with the bow in her hair took a couple of steps back, asking for Ketil to come and stand beside her.

Rena threw out some more lectures, but her words died in mid-air when the ball sailed over her head and she reached out to catch it.

"Got it!" she hugged the ball close to her chest, and turned to Ketil. "Now, to make you _pay…_"

"Aw, Rena!" he sidestepped around the girl, hiding, and Rena charged toward him, holding the ball above her head.

"Tag!" she bounced the ball off of Ketil and then turned to do the same to the girl.

Voicing their disapproval, the two children chased a laughing Rena around the dock, the brunette standing back to observe.

"It's almost a workout just watching them." Celine broke Claude's attention from the group and he turned to face her. "Doesn't it make you wish you were young again?"

He cocked his head to one side, not really sure. He didn't remember much fun in his childhood and even the sports he had chosen to participate in somehow turned into more of an antic on how to please his father. He was more envious than anything when he saw his friends with their fathers, fishing gear on their backs.

"Not really," he lied.

She hummed a little and Claude gave his back to her, facing the edge of the dock. From a distance, he could barely make out the running fountain in the center of the plaza. He took a couple of steps forward, but lost his balance. Claude thought that maybe it had just been him, but when he turned to see if Celine was okay, she was on the ground, too.

"Ouch," she rubbed her sore bottom, grimacing. "Just what was _that?_"

"You felt it, Celine?" Claude blinked, his attention more on what had just occurred and the silence after that.

He waited, inwardly counting the seconds as they went by. His hands were trembling against the ground and he could feel the soreness and even the stinging from the scrapes on his palms from where he had fallen. Celine didn't say anything.

Then, realizing that it _hadn't_ been all in his mind after all, he was taken aback by the massive quake that struck next. His body jerked from side to side, and he struggled to keep himself from collapsing to the ground. Claude's arms were straining, growing numb, and he couldn't stand at all.

"Celine!" he called back, hoping that she could hear him over the vigorous rumble. "Can you stand!"

He thought he heard her say something, but people all around him were screaming and wailing, falling to the ground beside him. Claude's balance teetered, and he fell onto his back, Celine's thighs beside his face. She leaned down, one hand against her head to keep her hat from falling off.

"You okay?" he thought she asked. Nevertheless, he nodded his head. She grabbed him under the arms and helped him into a sitting position. Trying not to give her _all_ of his weight, he placed his arms behind him and pushed up. "It's an earthquake," she said into his ear, as though he hadn't already figured it out.

"I don't think it's going to stop," though his voice had escalated, he still wasn't sure it could match the wails of the civilians and the rumble of the quake. "We have to reach higher ground!"

She agreed and released his shoulders, struggling to push herself to her feet. Claude did the same, bending his knees to adjust to the tremors. She said something about the cliff top they had seen earlier and he shook his head.

"We have to get Rena and the children!" he argued.

Celine's mouth clamped shut and she hurriedly looked back to where they had been playing last. "I don't see—Oof!"

Celine's small frame was replaced by a bulky, muscular one and Claude's jaw dropped as he watched her get mowed down by a crowd of frightened people.

"Celine!" he cried out, reaching for her, but an arm swatted him in the face.

Ears ringing, he could feel his body tossed about like a ragged doll. Finally, he fell back to the ground, trampled by everyone else. He was overwhelmed by the sound of quickened and heavy footsteps, the sailors retreating from the dock. He moaned, and then cried out when something stomped down on his hand and he immediately held it against his chest.

When Claude dared to open his eyes again, dark blurs dodged in and out of his sight, people still running toward the plaza. Mind hazy, he vaguely wondered if Celine was all right.

And Rena.

* * *

Slow paced chapter, yeah...Part three of Clik happens next chapter, but that shouldn't take long to post. Hope this chapter was all right though. I know the Claude/Celine scene was a little different, but given Celine's attitude in EX, I don't think it's too far off. Could be me, I guess. XD RnR please! Let me know what you think!

ML


	10. The World Crashes Down

**Disclaimer: **They should re-re make Star Ocean 2. Into 3D or something. Xenosaga style. :-D

**A/N: **And the last part of the Clik series. Sorry this chapter is so short, but the last chapter was so long already that this would've just over-killed it. And sorry, I tried to make this chapter as realistic as I could to the emotions, sounds, feelings, etc... that a terrible earthquake and tsunami would have. I probably failed. Forgive me.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Ten**

**The World Crashes Down**

**\/\/\/**

There were only a couple of times in Rena's short-lived life that she could name where she thought her heart wouldn't stop pounding.

The screams echoed throughout her and she instinctively began to search for Claude and Celine. The children had all scrambled away from her, despite her protests to keep close to for safety.

Now she was all alone.

Hoards of sailors in numbers that she couldn't even count crammed together, racing for the plaza. She wondered if she would be able to make it there with all of the rumbling.

Her first thought had been to find her friends and get the children to safety, but now that she was by herself and there was no hope of the quake subsiding, she had no choice but to fend for her own.

Rena's petite form lost its balance and she crashed against the rail of the dock, hitting her head. Dazed, she absentmindedly wrapped her hands around the wood, the side of her face pressed against it. She huddled closer, attempting to regain her thoughts, but the rumbling was distracting, and her body was jerking back and forth. Her arms and legs tingled and she forced herself to open one eye to see the never-ending flow of people aiming to get to the plaza.

_Claude and Celine said that they'd come back to get me. Did they forget? Maybe they're already safe._

The idea discouraged her.

Closing her eyes to blot out the noise around her, she forced herself to think about the best place to hide. Somewhere high since she most probably didn't have the time to escape from the front end of town.

The screams were too much for her. She couldn't think.

Rena could feel the weight of the rail growing lighter and toppling over. Quickly releasing her hold on it, she fell back onto her bottom and watched it collapse into the ocean below. A horrible thought turned her pale.

The whole city of Clik was collapsing. And _she_ would be caught in the rubble if she didn't escape. The drive to live grabbed her around the waist and she used it to push herself to her feet. Her breath was heavy and her fists clenched together in a desperate attempt to lunge from her position and smash through the barrier that was the howling crowd.

The first time, she rebounded off of a man's back and was pushed away by another set of arms, but she tried again, bringing her arms up around her face.

"Honey! Honey!" she heard from somewhere behind her.

"Help me!"

"Where are you!"

The screams made Rena cringe, her body shaking. She wasn't sure if it was her or because of the rumbling. All around her were the screams of the people, pounding feet, and the ground tearing itself in half.

"Let me through!" she cried, but her words were lost in the calamity of the world.

She grunted when something hard came up from behind and struck her. The tremors hurled her forward into someone else, who tossed her off and she landed on top of another. Rena closed her eyes, screaming, the weight of other people shoving her around interfering with the vicious earthquake.

Finally thrown aside, Rena landed on her back, the wind knocked from her chest. Her head bounced up and down against the cobblestone, stirring a grunt from the back of her throat, and she sat up, her bottom vibrating against the ground. Dizzily, her hand patted down the area around her, and her eyes focused in on the spraying fountain ahead of her.

Around her, people were falling over and lines were crawling across the ground before it violently tore itself apart and created fissures in the plaza. Chills crawled down her back when the hand that had been feeling the ground suddenly had no more ground to grab. Her eyes falling to the cobblestone, Rena held her breath at the split only inches away from her.

She wanted to peer below—see how deep the hole went, but she used her body weight to roll away from danger, for fear of the quake knocking her into the pit. She struggled to grab onto a toppled bench nearby. Sticking rump out first, she struggled to balance herself against the unmatched force of the earthquake, and swallowed her doubts as best she could.

If she didn't calm down now, she'd be just as bad as the panicked townsfolk fleeing the dying city. But her bravery was short lived when the crack in the ground severely widened, and the toppled bench fell in.

_Oh Gods! Oh Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods, I'm going to die!_

The quake intensified for the moment, of all the most horrible luck, and Rena's knees buckled out from underneath her. She fought to crash left, her backside landing against something sharp and she let out a cry. Biting down on the pain, she rolled away from the widening split in the ground, which continued to stretch and branch out all around her, breaking apart the fountain in the center of the plaza.

It collapsed on itself, geysers of water raining down upon the ground and those within the vicinity. Rena didn't try to keep herself dry when the water showered over her. Her hands fumbled with her side that had landed on the sharp object from before. The screams of the people were getting louder, and there were more of them doing it, she realized. But it was drowned out by the collapsing buildings circling her and the ground ripping apart underneath her body.

She trembled, but looked up. Rena could hear a voluminous fracture, the rift in the center of the plaza widening tremendously. Her body shifted and she realized that the ground was no longer level. As it collapsed in on itself, she witnessed the horrible demise of several citizens who tripped over themselves, rolled, and fell into the cleft below. As though barely sustaining a punch, Rena tried to blot out their screams, even after they had faded into oblivion below.

_That's it. I'm going to die,_ she whimpered. _I'm going to die right here and no one will ever know what happened to me._

Something shattered in the street and then there was another howl of pain. Footsteps circled around her, but she dared not look any further. She clenched her eyes shut as tightly as she could, the loud stampede of people trampling everything around her. She hoped that her unmoving form would keep her safe for the moment, her head hiding in the crooks of her arms, trembling.

She couldn't understand how this had happened, or why. More so, she couldn't believe that Claude and Celine weren't around when she needed them most.

_The Warrior is supposed to __**save**__ us in times of need! …Claude…! Where __**are**__ you!_

She didn't want to die without seeing her friends…her mother…her village and forest…She didn't want to die at _all!_ But all of these noises…the cries of the people…They were _dying_ for Tria's sake! Rena had never seen anybody die before.

She was terrified.

But her worries were transformed when something stomped into her body, forcing her chest to collide with the ground and her breath left her body. The figure that had trampled her fled without a second thought and Rena screamed out in pain, curling into a ball to help alleviate the pain in her injured back.

Several more things splintered all around her, the ground twisting and turning like a ship caught out in a storm. Rena couldn't understand the pain after that. Someone kicked her head, and another crushed her leg, cruelly. She instantly reached down to caress it, but was halted when a foot smashed down on her hand. Bringing her legs up to her chest in hopes that it would make her smaller and less vulnerable to attack was all lost when her butt was attacked and her ankle harmed.

Everything around her was crumbling down. The herd of terrified citizens echoed throughout her mind. Her body was rolling, but she wasn't sure where. For all she knew, the ground would give away at that very moment and she would fall to her death like she had seen the others before her.

And she couldn't understand why the pain wouldn't end when a force came to lift her away from the ground, and her body hovered for a moment. She cringed at the pain in her back.

"Rena!"

The voice knew her name, but she was so used to hearing screaming people and crumbling buildings that the voice blended in with everything else she had registered as "disastrous."

"Rena! Dammit, Rena, open your eyes!"

But the voice wasn't going away like the other voices had, and it was closer than anything else she had heard since the earthquake began.

Rena's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry at first. There was a rush of yellow with a bit of red, but she couldn't quite tell, as her rapid blinking due to the dust and dirt in her eyes was hindering her sight.

_Focus, Rena!_ her body was commanding her. Something was shaking her body. She doubted it was from the earthquake.

Two heads became one, four eyes became two, and, before she knew it, Claude C. Kenni was staring down at her looking the most worried that she had ever seen.

"Rena, thank God! I'm so happy you're all right." Claude shifted her weight into his right arm, looking out to the crumbling plaza. Without giving her time to respond, he told her, "We've got to get to higher ground! Hold on!"

And her body was carried away, bouncing around in his arms. Claude dodged in and out of other people, shouting for them to move. Though she couldn't say it, Rena admired his bravery in doing what she had been unsuccessful at. He turned sideways, cutting in between two people, and Rena felt her body pull tighter to his chest as Claude went airborne for just a few moments.

The screams were louder than before, the world around her shaking, but Claude had found her and she was safe as long as Claude was there. Rena's fingers found their way to his shirt and her fingers gripped the fabric for dear life. He huffed as both of their bodies were pulled upward, and Rena could see a set of steps pass by her from below. Turning her head, her eyes caught sight of green and a wildly blue sky.

It was the place where she and Claude had shared the view of Clik together.

"Watch out!" she heard Claude scream, yanking her body closer to him than before, and she grunted when he finally slowed. Where her fingers had clenched his shirt, she could feel something pulse against her hand and she paid more attention to his pounding heart.

It was amazing that the driving life force held so much power that it could be felt even through his black shirt. That driving force had given him the strength to survive, when Rena was ready to die. It was _he_ who had saved her, fighting through the hoards of people to find her and make sure that she was safe.

Not only had she been ready to die, but she had doubted him in the process.

Rena was ashamed.

"You okay?" Claude managed to breathe out.

Rena could feel herself being lowered to the ground until her bottom touched something soft that wasn't cobblestone or something sharp in her backside. Claude's hand remained on her back, helping to support her. Amazingly, the ground wasn't shaking anymore, either. There was a low murmur coming from the crowd on the cliff top, and some crying, but nothing as horrible as before. Rena sat there for a moment, still feeling Claude's hand on her back, and she glanced up, taking note of everything.

Clik was gone, that much was true. There had been a terrible earthquake, and many people had died. She thought that she had died, but then, there was Claude sitting above her and checking over her wounds.

"Your eye is pretty swollen," he told her. "And there's a gash right above your left ear," he fingered that. "You're pretty banged up, but you'll live." He finished his examination off with a smile, to which Rena found herself returning.

"You look pretty bad yourself, doctor," she gestured to his forehead, dried blood lining his eyebrow. "You all right?"

As though he hadn't realized it himself, Claude used the hand that wasn't on Rena's back to trace the wound by his brow. Maybe he was going to say something else, but Rena had already wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into her shoulder. She didn't want to cry—wanted to be strong for him—but at the thought that the two of them could be in the middle of that rubble, dead, terrified her to no end.

And she was relieved when he returned her embrace, holding her close to his body.

"I'm so happy," she whispered, but she got a mouthful of cloth in the end.

It didn't matter. She believed that he heard it anyway.

He patted her back and stroked her hair, soothingly. Claude pulled back for a moment to look her over again. "I saw you get trampled," he confessed. "I wasn't sure whether or not you were alive after that." His eyes lowered to the ground, saddened. "I ran as fast as I could to get to you. I couldn't think of anything else."

The words flushed her cheeks, the thought of having been so important to him making her happy and warm.

"I-I was worried, too. I couldn't find you or Celine and—"

She was slightly disappointed when he cut her off with a loud, "Celine! I forgot about her!" Jumping to his feet, Claude immediately searched the vicinity, leaving Rena's side.

Slow to react, Rena bit down on her lip before realizing that neither knew where their magic-loving friend was.

"Oh! Celine!" Fighting the protests coming from her body, Rena staggered to her feet, stumbling a bit, and followed after Claude the best that she could.

Stagnant people were on the cliff top, either sobbing or talking with other survivors. Lucky for her, the cliff top wasn't so big, and finding Claude was the easiest problem of the day that she had to solve. He was talking to somebody—but it wasn't Celine.

Making her way to his side, Rena spotted the black and red uniform and the captain's hat. Recognizing him right away, she moved in to give her thanks for the captain's safety.

"I'm glad you're all right," the older man closed his eyes. "Only one man from my entire crew survived that nightmare. Hell, I'm surprised that even _I_ survived."

Nervously, Claude asked, "So…what's going to happen now, captain?"

"A whole lot of nothing. Clik's finished, you know. Boats won't be leaving from here anytime soon."

Rena could see the grimace in Claude's face and felt her own spirit dampen.

"Oh," was all that Claude said.

The captain waved his hands about, "Hey now, you know that I'm not the only way to get to El Continent, right?" At that, Rena felt her eyes lift. "Why sure, you can still get there from Lacour Continent. But, you've got to go through the port town of Herlie first."

Claude's face was blank, just as she expected it to be. Rena knew about Herlie; Claude didn't.

"Where's Herlie at?" Claude asked anyway.

The captain rubbed his chin. "It's on the eastern side of Cross Continent. Along the way is a little village called Mars. I doubt you'll be doing much more shopping in Clik, so I'd stop there to rest up and restock. Oh, and before I forget…" digging into his coat pocket, he rustled around inside there for a moment before whipping his hand out and handing something to Rena. "Here's your passport. Ask the king of Lacour for permission to get to El and you'll be set."

"Sounds easy enough…" but Claude's attitude was anything but positive.

The captain gave a low whistle and shook his head, "Man, I can't believe you kids still want to go to El after all of that. This disaster should be enough to shake you out of your boots."

Rena opened her mouth to say something more, but a loud scream was enough to draw her attention away from the captain and to the view that overlooked the remains of Clik.

"L-Look at _that!_" came the cry and Rena darted over to the edge. Claude was behind her with the captain on the other side.

From within the distance, a wave Rena had only imagined in scary stories loomed overhead, the faint sound of rushing water attracting her ears. Her jaw gaped and body tensed. She hardly noticed that Claude had his hand on her arm, gripping it tightly.

"Oh man…" she heard him breathe.

Her heart stopped as her eyes whizzed over to the silent ruins of Clik, burning their final image in her eyes before the tsunami fell, crashing into what was left of the city. Stone and wood splintered up into the sky, water weaving in and out of the streets, conquering every last dry spot until only the tips of most rooftops could be seen, like tiny, colored islands. Debris was washed away, boats crashed into the rubble of old buildings, or into each other. Rena could hear everyone on the hilltop scream and cry as they watched their homes being washed away.

She was scared that the water would never stop and would reach the hilltop and wash them away too. She shuddered and moved in closer to Claude. Sounds of colliding objects reverberated in the air, and she watched as the jettison was washed away. Her heart sank when she spotted the sign from the ice cream shop float by and ended its journey under the belly of a ruined home. On and on the water continued, nothing safe from its path. Only the memories of her and her friends in the city remained, and that made her sad.

Rena had never encountered something so tragic before. Even learning about the death of her father was nothing in comparison to the tragedy of this, despite how much she loved and missed him even now.

And then, as though tired of destroying things, the weather was back to normal. The water sparkled against the sun, clouds moved in the sky…It was as though nothing had ever happened at all. Rena wanted to say something. She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw her face into her hands and never look up at that horrible sight again.

Just a while ago, Ketil had given them a tour around Clik. He had robbed her, and then they were friends. She tried that horrible Natto soup and then Claude was wearing that silly outfit in the tailor shop. They all shared their laughter with ice cream, and then she was playing with the children at the docks.

How could this happen…?

"Oh, Tria…The Gods have all played a horrible trick upon us, and, to make matters worse, have wiped Clik clean off the face of the planet."

Rena whirled around, which prompted Claude to do the same. There stood a woman with lavender hair wearing a hat and a skimpy dressed that revealed the tattoos on her thighs. Her arms were folded and she was shaking her head.

"Celine!" Rena wailed, throwing her arms around the magician's shoulders. "We were so worried!"

"Uh…?" Celine tensed and inhaled immediately, but relaxed after a moment and returned the hug. "Rena Darling, we were worried about you." She paused. "It seems Claude's already found you. How fortunate."

"Thank goodness, Celine," Claude's smile nearly split his face. "Where have you been?"

Gently pushing Rena away, Celine sidestepped to reveal a small boy with blue hair. "I've been taking care of _this_ child."

"Ketil!" Rena clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy that you're all right!"

"I found him on the steps coming up here," the Heraldic Arts user explained. "He was crying for someone to help him, so I brought him up here." Then, adding a sly grin into the equation, "I figured Claude wasn't going to go anywhere without finding _you_ first, Rena."

Rena stiffened and turned to Claude. He wasn't facing her, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"…Oh." Rena looked back to Celine, who was staring at Ketil. Prompting her to do the same thing, the blue haired girl slowly moved to bended knee down in front of the child. "I'm glad you're okay, Ketil."

His cheeks were flustered and his eyes were red, probably from crying, but he offered her the best smile he could muster. "Thanks, Rena."

"Where are your friends?"

He shifted, a flash of pain in his eyes. "I…I could only find one of them."

Rena's heart stopped in her chest, remembering how she had begged them all to stay together for fear of something like this. She bowed her head at the horrible reality of it all. Deep down, she prayed for the child's safety, but after seeing all of those people fall into the crevasses as they had…

"I see…" Then another thought occurred to her, "And your mom and dad? How are they?"

"Oh, they're okay. They left before the earthquake." Ketil jerked a thumb to the cliff top up higher. "The nanny's up there. I should probably get back before she worries too much."

Rena stood up, "All right. Take good care of yourself, Ketil. I'm glad that you're all right."

"I'm happy you guys are all right, too." Then, giving Celine an affectionate glance, he added, "Thanks, Celine, for saving me."

"Think nothing of it." But Celine appeared embarrassed at the special thanks.

"Take care, Ketil," Claude waved.

After he turned to run up higher, Celine's face became more serious and she looked at Rena and said, "So, our plans to El Continent have been delayed."

"We can still get there through Herlie," Rena explained. From out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claude come around and join in on the conversation. "We'll have to cross over to Lacour and then to El from there."

"Hmm…" Celine's lips twisted at one side, not at all liking the idea of having to travel further than intended. Perhaps there was somewhere else she had to be instead? "That means we'll be passing through Mars Village, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Claude, who had been silent most of the time, finally said, "We were thinking of stopping in and getting some supplies and resting there."

"Mars," the magician repeated, as though the name held some kind of horrible secret. "…Never thought that that would be a hotspot on our journey."

"What's wrong, Celine?" Rena blinked. "You know Mars?"

Her laugh was dry and crumbled after a moment. "Yeah. I know Mars pretty well."

* * *

So, hope it was alright for the most part. Sorry again about it being short. But next chapter is Mars! Yay! Oh, and Alen...yeah, remember him? He'll be returning soon :-) Time to change Star Ocean around. Hope you like and see you next time.

ML


	11. Dias Flac

**Disclaimer: **Yeah. Star Ocean...Yeah. That game. ...Yeah...

**A/N: **So I dislike the man in the green cloak from the game and I illustrate it with extreme prejudice throughout this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Mwahahaha...I also had to cut this chapter in half so Alen will be in next time, I promise. I mean, the chapter's already written so I'm not lying or anything...

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Dias Flac**

**\/\/\/**

Rena said that she felt right at home, but Celine looked downright uncomfortable. Claude didn't care either way, having been in Arlia just a couple of weeks ago, and the atmosphere was pretty much the same.

Celine explained that Mars was home of the Heraldry users and to some very famous magicians. Surprisingly, and, then again maybe not, it was also _her_ home as well. She didn't want to talk too much about herself, though it left Claude curious, but treated herself more like a tour guide in their walk around the village.

Mars was reasonably smaller than Arlia, but shared its quaintness and tranquility. On the other hand, Rena was disappointed to learn that the Heraldry Forest was off-limits to those who weren't magicians, but Celine comforted her by saying that the forest was dreary and depressing, and probably _nothing_ like the Shingo Forest.

"All we Heraldry users do is just sit in there and train anyway," she added with a chuckle. "_And_ it's swampy. From what you told me, the Shingo Forest is much cleaner and prettier."

"Well, we're not really here to sight-see anyway…" Rena agreed, glumly. "But maybe next time."

"Yeah," Celine squeezed her shoulder. "Next time."

There wasn't a river in Mars, either. The terrain was even-keeled and most of it could be seen just by standing in one spot. Celine pointed out the elder's home, which was smaller in structure than Mayor Regis' had been, but carried a hint of homeliness, what with the small garden out front and an unfamiliar tree hanging overhead.

The shops were far back, along the border of the forest, and several shopkeepers were lounging out front, waiting for customers. One shopkeeper was decorating a display stand just outside the front door, and Claude realized that it was a grocery store.

As they were passing, the shopkeeper glanced up, stared at the trio for a moment, and then waved.

"Hey, Celine! Coming home to visit?"

"Yes," she replied. "Have you seen my parents?"

The next face the shopkeeper made caught Claude off guard and he waved the three adventurers toward his shop. They complied, and he scratched his white beard. With somber eyes, he informed, "Your parents are probably at the elder's home. You see, Mars is in a bit of a crisis at the moment."

Celine's eyes widened and Claude's stomach knotted. He honestly didn't want to hear about anymore problems after Salva and Clik. "Crisis?" she echoed.

He nodded. "I can't give you specifics because I don't know much myself, but early this morning, Mrs. Giel who lives across from here came out screaming that her little boy was missing. It wasn't long before many other parents were claiming the same thing. A whole line of panicking people were outside the elder's house, begging for help."

"Oh my," Celine looked from him back to her friends. They shared her feelings of distress.

The shopkeeper went on, "I'm sorry that the town's not really open to show your friends around right now and that this has to happen as soon as you come home, but do you think that you could visit the elder and try to help?"

"Of course!" Rena exclaimed, pushing in between her companions. "We'll be glad to help!" Then she gave Claude and Celine each a look, seeking approval. It was evident that she hadn't realized it was far too late for that.

"We'll be glad to see what we can do," Celine seconded. "I know most of the children here, and if someone's causing problems for my village, I'll have to stop them." Then, with a smile, "I'll teach them not to mess with me."

Giving a sigh of relief, the shopkeeper's face lost its tension, and his eyes softened. "I _knew_ that asking you was a good idea, Celine. Everyone will be glad to hear it. Now, go on and hurry to the elder's house. I think they're starting their meeting soon."

Claude remained in the background while they walked to the elder's house and the girls talked to each other about the current problems overtaking Mars. If it was _anything_ like what it had been like when he had rescued Rena from Alen, he wondered exactly how severe _this_ situation would be. But he wouldn't say no—especially in front of Celine. He knew that if it was _his_ hometown in distress, he wouldn't turn a blind eye either.

Celine stepped onto the porch and opened the door for her companions. They stepped through, and Claude held his breath when the smell of musty wood attacked him. From around the room, several bookshelves could be seen, as well as a door leading into the far back, but the main distraction was the large table centered in the room, several occupants already there.

Immediately before him was someone with long blue hair and a green cloak, but his back was to Claude, so the man at the table's face was hidden. To the left of him was a wizened man with a silly hat. He was hunched over, even in the chair he was sitting in.

_That's probably the elder,_ Claude chewed on his bottom lip.

Across the table was another man with a green cloak and several tattoos on his face. His eyes darted to Claude upon their arrival, and he frowned, deeply. Next to him was a man with a chiseled face and strawberry blonde hair. The woman next to him stopped talking and gazed at the newcomers.

Celine pushed her way to the front.

"Celine!" the woman called out, and the surprise in her face subsided.

"Mother," the magician left Rena's side and went to join the woman at the table. "I heard from Mr. Barnes that something terrible has happened. What's going on?"

Feeling out of place, Claude was compelled to sit at the table as well. "That's your mom?" was what he wanted to ask, but Celine was already gone and he felt that the opportunity had passed. He took a seat one chair over from the man with blue hair, and Rena sat beside Claude.

"We have very little information to go off on," Celine's mother explained. "I'm happy that you've arrived in time to hear, though." Her eyes trailed over to the other newcomers, "Who are your friends, dear?"

"Oh," the magician used a hand to gesture, "That's Rena and the one next to her is Claude. They're friends that I've been traveling with."

"Nice to meet you," the man sitting next to Celine's mother gave a rough smile. "I'm Egras, Celine's father. This is Raveh, Celine's mother. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"While I'm _sure_ that we'd love to sit down and have proper introductions over tea," the man in the green cloak next to the elder interrupted, "we're on a tight schedule here. We _need_ to get back to the matters at hand."

Claude scrutinized the man in the cloak further. His voice was high-pitched and had a face that looked like it needed to be punched. The blonde man sat back in his chair and furtively captured a glance over to the man next to him with blue hair.

The man's profile was extremely shaped, from his long nose to his sturdy chin. His cheekbones were set high, but it was hard to tell over the mass of blue hair. Claude figured that, by its length, the man either didn't much care about his hair, or had been traveling for so long that it just seemed natural to have it.

_Maybe it's both._

But his eyes were what really struck Claude. They were void of life, emotion, and maybe the man hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. The ends of his lips were tilted downwards, deep creases forming to accent his frown.

Claude pried himself from his staring and turned to the elder, who had taken control of the situation.

"We were just about to begin, anyway. Thank you for joining us, Celine." He cleared his throat, "This is _indeed_ probably _the_ most disastrous event to ever strike Mars."

"We heard about the children," Celine cut in, "but could you start from the beginning? We're still a little lost."

Celine's father leaned forward across the table, stealing his daughter's attention. "I'll explain. It'll be easier that way."

She gave a slight nod, "Yes, Father."

Egras leaned back into his seat, all eyes on him. "Last night, all of the children went missing from the village. We haven't detected any foul play; it's as though every child got up from his or her bed and left the village of their own will. We discovered their absence early this morning. Every parent lined up at the elder's door, demanding that something be done. As we assembled a search party," he made a gesture to the man in the green cloak, "this man came to us with a message."

"I always get up early every morning to practice my arts in the Heraldry Forest," the man explained. "I was incredibly surprised to find myself face to face with a bandit. Instinctively, I steeled myself for battle, but he made no threatening movements. Instead, he parted with me a message before disappearing back into the woods." The man accepted a pause, making sure that he held all ears, before continuing on. "'We have your children. If you want to see them alive again, bring us five-hundred thousand FOL _and_ the secret book.'"

_Five-hundred thousand FOL?_ Claude perched his chin in the palm of his hand and rested his elbow on the table's top. _Sounds like the usual kidnapper to me. But…_

"What's this 'secret book' he's talking about?" the towhead found himself asking the elder.

"I'm afraid that we can't go into details about its contents, but I _can_ tell you that it holds the most secret of secrets about the Heraldic Arts. It has been passed down in Mars Village for generations."

Claude sat back, taking his hand away from his chin and crossing his arms over his chest. _Yeah, petty kidnappers._

"This proves to be equally as bad for us," Egras took back the conversation. "Not only are our children missing, but that also means that bandits are defiling our sacred forest."

"Celine," Rena, who had been quiet this whole time, spoke up. "You were saying that the forest was off-limits to those who weren't Heraldry users. But how can you keep track of who goes in and out of the forest? I'm sure that even the village guard can't catch everybody."

"There's a magical barrier surrounding the forest that repels any kind of evil," Celine explained. Then her head lowered, "This has never happened before. If someone has broken through the barrier…"

"If someone has broken through the barrier," the man in the green cloak picked up where Celine trailed off, "that means our foe is more powerful than anything we could ever imagine."

Ignoring the ill-talk from the man, Celine turned to her father, "What about the children? Are they safe?"

"According to a second messenger, yes. They are being held deep in the forest, and will remain there until we've fulfilled their demands."

The man in the green cloak shifted his attention to Claude and Rena. "Generally, the Heraldry Forest is a natural fortress, what with its bulky terrain. The trees and brush are overgrown and the swamps are quite a mess. It's difficult to penetrate it directly."

Obviously tired of hearing the negative talk, Celine stood up, her chair skidding back. "What are we so afraid of?" her tone was rising. "_We're_ Heraldic users, aren't we? If it's just a simple pack of bandits, we _should_ be able to disperse of them in no time!"

"Celine, please," the elder motioned her to sit and Raveh grabbed her daughter's arm. "You must understand that the lives of the children are at stake. You're probably right, and we _could_ overthrow the bandits ourselves, but would it mean _anything_ if the children were caught up in the disaster?"

Anger fading, Celine wordlessly slid back into her chair.

"We haven't been just twiddling our thumbs, Celine," her father gave her a hard stare. "We sent a search party out to find the children earlier today."

Celine's face perked up. "Did you find them?"

Egras nodded. "We just need to find a way to rescue them." A smile painted his face. "Then along came a master swordsman. We've asked him to join in our efforts and he has accepted," he gestured to the man across the table sitting next to Claude.

Claude heard Rena gasp.

"Dias!" The towhead whirled around to meet Rena's eyes. They were wide and her face pale. She held a hand over her mouth, as though to keep her jaw from detaching and falling off. "Are you _serious!_"

"Rena?"

Claude wasn't sure what was going on, and he didn't like being left in the dark. Apparently, she knew the man sitting next to her.

Knew the man…

"_Dias Flac, he was a childhood friend of mine from Arlia."_

"_I see. From the way your aunt made it sound, he doesn't live there anymore."_

"_No…Something horrible happened to him a long time ago, and because of that, he left the village."_

"_Oh…Well then, I won't pry."_

As though afraid, Claude was hesitant to look back at the other man.

It all made sense now.

_**This**__ must be the man Rena was referring to back in Cross. Now that I think about it, __**that**__ incident she was talking about must be why he looks so rugged and wore out now._

"So you know this man, Rena?" Egras was equally surprised himself.

Rena bobbed her head up and down, happily. "Oh, yes, he was a childhood friend of mine. If it's Dias you say you have to help you then I wouldn't be worried at all. He'll take care of those bandits without any problems."

Egras appeared proud. He shot a glance in Dias' direction, a half smug upon his face. "There aren't many who don't know the name 'Dias Flac.' He said that it would be a good warm-up for the Lacour Armory Contest."

Rena laughed, "That's Dias for you. No one can even come _close_ to his skills."

But Egras' smug was quickly swallowed when the man in the cloak interrupted, his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, "You _know_ that I don't agree with this, Egras. We can't trust outsiders!"

Egras opened his mouth to say something, but Rena beat him to the punch. Slamming her fists down on the table, it was her turn to push her chair back and stand up, glowering at the Heraldic user who had offended her friend.

"I'll vouch on his behalf. You can absolutely trust Dias. Not only is he an honest man, he's the strongest swordsman in the world!"

Though he was sitting and Rena was standing, the man was not intimidated. "You also lack the class and experience to be speaking on his behalf, young lady. Exactly what credibility do _you_ have in this village?"

Crumbling just as easily as Celine had when she had first protested, Rena's arms wobbled and her mouth hung open.

"She has _my_ approval," Celine snorted, jumping to Rena's defense. "And if you say that _I _have no credibility, I'd say take a look around you, good sir."

Though she had put the man in his place and he turned away without another word, her efforts were all lost when Egras pondered, "But…perhaps it _is_ irresponsible of us to foist such a task off on a passing swordsman. Maybe it's not right."

"Oh, come _on,_ Father." Celine waved her wrist in a circle and held it against her chest. "If it's such a problem, then why don't _we_ take care of the bandits? It'll be a perfect opportunity to show off the result of my training."

But her parents didn't share her enthusiasm. Staring at each other with faces that read, _"she's __**your**__ daughter,"_Egras stammered to get out, "A-Are you sure, Celine? It's very dangerous."

"And what do you think I've been _doing_ all the time I've been gone from this village? Having picnics?"

"Whatever." All attention was torn from Celine and put upon Dias Flac, whose tolerance for the situation had reached its end. He pushed his chair back abruptly, listening to it screech across the floor, and stood up. "If you're kicking me off the team, then I'm done here."

"Oh, but…Mr. Flac…" Raveh lost the will to speak after he gave his back to her.

"Save it. If your loudmouth daughter ruins everything, don't come crying to me, understand? I'm out of here."

"Loudmouth!" Taking _extreme_ offense to the name, Celine shoved her chair back, ready to pounce. Her mother quickly grabbed her waist in a futile effort to keep her daughter from getting into a fight. "How rude!"

"I'd say that _you're_ the rude one," Dias whirled around, his icy stare enough proof that he wasn't the joking type. "_You're_ the one who barged in here and disrupted all of our plans. Everything was _fine_ until _you_ came in."

His green cape flowed around his body as he turned, moving for the door. Much to Claude's surprise, Rena left her position beside him and ran to Dias. "Wait, Dias!"

And the two stood there, staring at each other like complete strangers. Claude watched them intently.

What was going to happen? Would they embrace? Would they run off together?

…Why was he even _thinking_ those thoughts?

It must've been because Dias' frozen frown was melted by Rena's eyes. Claude knew that he shouldn't have been surprised. Rena had that kind of power. Even though he had only met him just a few minutes ago, it wasn't hard to gather that Dias wasn't the smiling sort.

Maybe that's what made him worry more.

"It's been _too_ long, Rena. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Same with you, Dias," she turned away, sheepishly, as though she were a schoolgirl and her secret crush had just kissed her. "When I first saw you I didn't realize it was you until Celine's father made mention of it."

"I see."

He left without another word, earning Rena's attention even after he had gone. Claude watched him too, but other things were going through his mind.

"What a rude man!" Celine fumed. "Father, are you _seriously _planning on letting that _vagrant_ help us! We could wipe out that pathetic lot of bandits on our own and _you_ know it!"

"Celine, please calm yourse—"

"I will _not_ calm myself!"

The squabble continued and when the man in the green cloak demanded that she be silent, Celine threatened to grab his cloak and suffocate him with it. Claude normally would've found the situation at least a _little_ funny, but all humor was lost to him. Gripping the back of his chair, Claude could feel a heavy weight chain itself around his chest.

"_Not only is he an honest man, he's the strongest swordsman in the world!"_

The strongest swordsman…in the world?

_She thinks so highly of him. More highly of him than me, anyway._

She kept praising him and praising him. Claude had only heard Rena praise _him_ that way when they first met. Now that she and Dias were reunited, he feared that all of that would change.

"_No one can even __**come**__ close to his skills."_

_No one? Not even me?_

"…Rena…" he whispered, though he didn't know why.

The argument continued on for a few more minutes, and then the elder got involved. Celine told him off just as she had the man in green, her temper unmatched by any in the room. She demanded that the quest be given to her rather than to Dias, who was _clearly_ too unprofessional.

"I _know_ how you feel, Celine…" the elder twiddled his thumbs, wishing that her roar would eventually dull down, "…but we _did_ ask Dias first. Why don't you join up with him?"

"I'd never _dream_ of doing such a thing!"

Rena turned around after a while, lost in her own thoughts. It was Claude's cue to break his gaze from her, and silently turned away. Celine and her father were arguing now, and the man in green jumped in again, as though he hadn't learned his lesson the first time. Celine's hands went up, aiming to strangle, when the elder's loud voice called attention to the room.

"I'm tired of this!" he shook his head. "Celine, I have no problem with you helping, but it originally _was_ Dias' task. It would be rude to turn his help away."

Celine's eyes narrowed, "What are you _saying,_ elder?"

"I'm saying that I still want Dias to rescue the children."

Celine scoffed. Claude watched Rena smile.

"You're all crazy," the female magician waved them away. "Whatever. I work alone."

"And I'm sure he feels the same way," the elder cleared his throat.

Feeling defeat creeping up on him, the man in the green cloak jumped to the elder's side, begging him to reconsider.

"He's an _outsider!_ How can we _trust_ him?"

"I'm glad that's my decision to make and not yours." Adding insult to injury, the elder conjured up a smile and patted the man's shoulder. "I appreciate all the help that you've been. We'll take it from here."

Slowly moving around the gaping man, the elder made his way to Celine. She scoffed, but he was still smiling.

"As you wish, elder," Celine turned away, probably wanting to say something else, but, for mental health's sake, didn't.

"I believe that this meeting his over," the elder directed his eyes to Raveh and Egras. "Someone should tell Dias that we still are interested in his presence."

"I'll do it!" Rena volunteered without a second thought. Somehow, Claude had been expecting that.

"Very well, young lady. You know him best, so we'll leave it to you."

Rena bowed and tore out of the house. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but Claude jumped up from his chair and bolted after her. He hadn't even realized Celine was behind him.

"Rena," he caught up to her before she could get too far from the house.

The blue haired girl faced him, the look on her face reminding him of a child who was going to the ice cream shop.

"I'm going to talk to Dias now," she announced, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Claude didn't think so. "Rena!"

His sharp reply made her jolt, and he instantly regretted how harsh he had sounded.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Celine snuck up behind him and eyed Rena like she had committed the most heinous crime ever. "She _did_ say that they were childhood friends."

There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to protest—tell Rena that he was just as good as Dias and could show her so! He wanted to challenge the idea that Dias was the strongest swordsman in her world, and wanted to prove that he was an honest and fair man, too!

_What was all of that talk about the Warrior of Light, then, Rena? Was all of that just a fleeting idea to you?_

She had probably thought Dias was her Warrior of Light, too, at some point in time.

But as much as he wanted to stand there and argue, he couldn't find the courage to do so.

He only bowed his head. "Yeah, I know, but…"

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other," Rena's words, though directed at Celine, seemed to hold some _other_ kind of value. "We have a lot to talk about. Besides, I have to tell him that the elder still wants his help."

"Come off it, Rena," Celine's snaky smile sent shivers up Claude's back. He wondered how Rena was feeling. "We all _know_ that there's more to it than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Sure_ you don't know what I'm talking about."

Rena was backing away from the two of them, wary and anxious. She was going to leave. Claude knew it. Celine knew it. Rena knew it.

"I'll see you later."

Later.

Later was _much_ later.

Claude didn't know why he was still standing there on the elder's front porch, waiting for her to come back like a mother would do for her daughter.

Rena took off, running like someone was going to stop her, and probably _didn't _stop until she got to Dias. She was like that. And once she met him, the two probably shared a passionate hug—maybe more—and spoke to each other in more-than-friendly tones.

Well…Dias didn't seem like the sort, but after seeing him smile at Rena, Claude figured that stranger things _had_ happened.

But he figured that it would be the same thing with Alen, too.

He wondered how Rena got away with playing with so many heart strings.

He gave a low whistle.

_She's too much of a kid to realize what she's doing._

But she knew what she was doing with Dias well enough.

Claude frowned, gritting his teeth together.

He wasn't sure how many minutes had passed since Rena left. Maybe it had been half an hour by now. Maybe forty-five minutes. Inattentively, he was tapping his foot against the porch. Celine sighed her millionth sigh. She probably didn't want to be there either. Claude would've told her to go inside and talk to the elder, but he didn't want to seem like he was worried. And he didn't want to seem like he was troubled by what was happening between Rena and Dias at that _exact_ moment.

"It's been a while," Celine finally exhaled, leaning against the wooden post that held up the Mayor's awning. "I wonder if Rena's coming back." Claude didn't respond. "I wonder if she was exaggerating when she said that he was that good of a swordsman. To be honest, _I've_ never even _heard_ of him. Say, I'll bet it's something he made up to my father and my father ran with it. What do you think?"

The more she talked about Dias and his famous sword skills, the angrier he got. But he tried to keep cool—tried to stay calm. Lowly, he replied, "I'm sure she wasn't exaggerating. He seemed pretty confident that he could do it by himself, too."

Celine snorted and turned away. "I can't believe the elder still wants that rogue to help us. If you ask me, Claude, you and I could do it all by ourselves."

"Just the two of us?"

Her eyes trailed back to him, but he could still see her profile. "I doubt Rena's going to leave his side now that she's found him. Don't you think?"

The idea came off as a sideswipe, and he wanted to double over in pain. He _really_ didn't want to think Rena would do that.

"I think we should offer the idea to the elder," she grabbed his arm. "Come on, Claude!"

But he didn't allow her to pull him. She gave a couple of tugs, but he remained in his spot, like dead weight. "…I guess…" was all that he could say.

She dropped his arm and created fists from her hands. "What's the _matter_ with you? We could _easily_ convince him, you know." He didn't want to hear it. Nothing. Nothing more on the issue. At this point, he really didn't care _who_ saved the kids. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it wasn't.

Maybe he just didn't know.

"Whatever," she turned away from him and stepped off of the porch. Then she craned her head out to the far left and brought a hand up to her eyes to shield it from the sun. "Rena's coming."

Like a dog anticipating his master, it was the cue Claude needed to quickly lift his head and jump next to Celine, eyes scanning the horizon. _"Where? Where?"_ was what he wanted to ask, but then he saw her, out of breath, a smile on her face.

His spirits dropped.

He didn't _want_ to know what was coming next.

"You're late," Celine called out as Rena approached them. With a cocked eyebrow, she asked, "Did that man _do_ something to you?"

Rena ignored the question, something else weighing heavily on her mind. She blurted out, "I want Dias to join our group."

Claude's world stood still.

Was that a demand? A request? A thought?

"…I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" But Celine had heard her perfectly well.

"I asked Dias and he said that he would fight with us. He doesn't have a problem with it at all."

_At all? Does Rena have __**that**__ little faith in our abilities? __**My**__ abilities?_ Claude's eyes fell to the ground and traced the silhouettes of several blades of grass.

Celine was more vocal than he and had more courage to be that way. Folding her arms to signify that this was a closed matter, she taunted, "I see. It's understandable that he'd listen to his cute girlfriend, right?"

Rena lunged forward, her face inches away from Celine's. It surprised Claude to see her that way. "I wish you'd stop making those cracks, Celine! It has _nothing _to do with _that!_ I _just_ think that we should take advantage of his help. He'd be a _tremendous_ asset to us."

Celine leaned back, a bit startled by Rena's reaction. Though she didn't make any further remarks about Rena and Dias' rendezvous, her snide demeanor was far from gone. She looked to Claude and, though she knew the answer to her question, asked, "And what do _you_ think, Claude?"

She was setting him up. Setting him up to finally voice what had been on his mind this entire time. And Rena was staring at him with those puppy-eyes that she was so good at making. Any other time, he thought he would've given in to her, but he _knew_ that this was about Dias and _not_ him.

And _that_ made him madder.

"He already said that he didn't need our help. Why should we team up?"

Just as he expected, her eyes fell and hopes were dashed. She wasn't hurt, he was sure, only disappointed that he had said "no."

"How could you _say_ that, Claude?"

He was tired of it. He was tired of her making that face and that, all the while, she was making it on Dias' behalf. He snapped, "It's true, right, Rena? If he's as good as he says he is then we don't really _need_ him."

Claude felt amazingly better, as though he had gotten something _huge_ off of his chest, but he wasn't sure if it was so amazing after Rena turned away from him without a second thought.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'm going with Dias, then."

Suddenly, that giant weight returned, heavier and more burdensome than before. He gawked, eyes wide, and felt his fingers twitch.

"Rena?" Celine blinked, in much of the same state.

The blue haired girl was walking away from him—wouldn't even _look_ at him anymore.

"Maybe _you_ don't need him, Claude, but I _do._"

The knife in his chest was twisting and turning, the aching stronger and more volatile. He couldn't speak. He didn't _dare_ to speak. She ran away from him, tearing down the street as quickly as she had come, and didn't look back.

"Oh well. Let her do what she wants." Celine's eyes were burning into him, but Claude didn't pay much attention. "It's just you and me then, Claude. We should make our final preparations and then get some sleep. Tomorrow, we kick those bandits out of the forest." Her enthusiasm didn't rub off on him.

And even though she was pulling him and beckoning him to come inside, Rena's words were spiraling around in his mind. He couldn't get rid of them. Claude couldn't even quite describe what it _was_ that he was feeling at that _exact_ moment.

He wished that she was still standing there. He realized that he _knew_ what he wanted to say to her.

_So, what? You don't need me…?_

\/\/\/

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting you to come by."_

_ Dias was waiting for her to come to him. Rena kept her place on the stairs, peering over the rail at him. She fumbled with the ends of her skirt._

_ "I have a message from the elder," she announced._

_ "You don't have to stand all the way over there, you know. We're aren't __**strangers,**__ Rena."_

_ She accepted the verbal invitation and climbed the last two steps. Nearing him, she continued, "He wants you to still help rescue the children…if you're up for it."_

_ He must've noticed her nervousness. He seemed to always know what she was thinking._

_ "Is that __**all**__ he had to say?" but the message was directed more at her than anything. Rena knew it._

_ Finding the courage to face him, she ignored the fact that her tongue and lips were dry. "I want you to fight alongside us."_

_ He laughed. She expected him to do that._

_ "Are your friends all down on their knees begging for me to come help them?"_

_ Rena's eyes fell to the floor, not sure whether to tell him the true or lie. Either way, he probably already knew the truth. Dias had known her for a very, very long time, but, seeing him the way he was now, she wondered if she knew him at all anymore. He was so much colder than when she and he were children. He didn't laugh, didn't smile, and didn't play like he had used to._

_ He was a swordsman—a __**warrior**__ now._

_ "I know you could defeat the bandits by yourself, Dias—"_

_ "If you already know that, then why bother asking me to fight with you?"_

_ And he was so aloof. Anger sparked within the girl. "Why do you have to __**be**__ like that, Dias?" He diverted his attention from her. That didn't stop her from talking, "You like to think that you're all big and macho and that shoving other people away makes you strong. But guess what? It __**doesn't.**__ It just means that you're too scared to accept other people!"_

_ "Don't lecture me." But Dias didn't mean it. Even though his words were harsh and cruel, a sparkle of light played in his eyes. Rena knew that he was aware of who he was, but that was __**who**__ he was, whether she liked it or not. "It's been years since we've seen each other and the first thing you decide to do when you first see me is give me a hard time? I don't need it." She thought that he would probably end the conversation there, but he amazed her when he stepped forward and used a hand to ruffle her hair, "You're a brat."_

_ She wanted to smile with his smile. It would prove that they were still friends—still meant __**something**__ to each other. But she found herself saying, "I'm not a child anymore, Dias."_

_ "Oh, is that right? It's only __**been**__ two years since I last saw you."_

_ Rena pulled back, flushing. For all of her hard talk, it seemed that she was the one who ended up sounding childish after all. Fifteen and seventeen meant nothing. She was still a teenager, he was an adult. She was still a child._

_ "I…but…I…"_

_ Dias straightened his back, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Well, since it __**is**__ my 'sister' begging and whining…I guess I have no choice, do I?"_

_ For a moment, she thought that her heart would skip a beat. Dias was doing something and it was something for __**her.**__ Rena felt like she had done the __**world**__ a favor and it made it all the more special because he was doing it for __**her**__ and her alone. She wondered if Claude and Celine would be just as happy to hear the good news as she._

_ "Thank you, Dias."_

_ But he wasn't finished, "Bear in mind, Rena, that if those guys drag me down, I'll leave them behind."_

_ "Oh, they won't. I promise." She couldn't wait to tell the others. It made her so happy to think that they would all be fighting together at last! Spinning around on her heel, she said over her shoulder, "Cecille says 'thanks,' too."_

_ She knew that that would stop him in his tracks. It always did._

_ "Wish __**I**__ could hear her," he mumbled as her hand found the stair railing and she descended to the bottom floor of the inn. "Heaven's kind of far away…"_

Her whole conversation with Dias seemed kind of moot at this point, especially since nothing went as planned. She trudged up the stairs to the inn, brooding. Her face trailed each step up to the top, her eyes heavy and shoulders slouched. Rena wasn't exactly sure what to say to Dias now. Knowing him, he had expected this.

"From the look on your face, I'd say that things didn't go very well." He was sharpening his blade in the corner of the room.

She sighed. It was true. He knew her better than she knew him.

"You aren't even _looking_ at me."

"I don't have to."

He ran his sharpening stone up and down the blade of his sword in a repeated fashion. She could hear it slide against the steel, to and fro.

"I'm coming with you," she blurted out and then winced. Rena knew better than to make demands with Dias. She could only get away with it so many times.

He stopped sharpening his sword long enough to glance at her from over his shoulder. His face held no emotion, so it was hard to predict what he was thinking. "You?" was all he said.

"I promise I won't hold you back," she rushed, moving to his side. "And…And I have this healing power, remember?"

He continued to stare at her and Rena wondered if he was messing with her or really contemplating taking her with him. His next set of words worried her tremendously. If he refused her, she would be forced to go back to Claude and Celine. She doubted that after that little episode either of them wanted to see _her._ But if he refused her, where would she go? Claude and Celine would venture into the forest with or without her—that much she knew.

Dias went back to sharpening his blade. "Even if I told you 'no' at this point, it wouldn't stop you, would it?" She wanted to protest, but held her tongue. Rena thought that it would be the best thing to do. "So I suppose I might as well save us both the hassle of you following me around like a lost puppy dog and just say 'yes.'"

Though it was roundabout, he was accepting her help. It made her happy.

She bowed her head, hands clasped in front of her. "Thank you, Dias."

Dias set down his blade and reached into his pockets. Withdrawing something, he pushed it toward her. "If you're going with me, I don't want any excuses for lack of items. Take this money and go stock up."

Gawking at the pouch he was giving to her, she lightly protested, "I have money, Dias."

"Then spend your money on you and spend my money on me."

He was so difficult. Rena took the money and held the pouch gingerly to her chest. Nodding, she agreed to be back soon and left him to his work.

It was true that she admired Dias with all of her heart. When she was a child, she looked up to him more than anybody else in the world. After her father died, he was always there. He introduced her to his sister, Cecille, and the two hit it off like that.

Dias was the big brother Rena never had, but, deep down, he was so much more than that.

A long time ago, _he_ believed in the Warrior of Light, too. As a child, she always wanted _him_ to be that Warrior and to save everyone like he had saved her from her sadness.

Rena crossed the road from the inn and made her way into the grocery store. Her eyes drifted to all of the various products decorating the shop.

Dias always had candy in his pockets and would share them with Rena and his sister. He was the sweetest boy in Arlia, and Rena's prince when the night came and she did nothing but think little thoughts whilst she lie in bed. He was never good with a sword, actually quite clumsy when it came down to it, but Rena never minded.

Rena reached up top and picked some herbs from the basket, standing on her tiptoes to grab them. She didn't want to knock the basket over.

So when the accident happened and Dias was left alone, Rena couldn't understand when he left the village to become the best swordsman ever. He was going to go and be a Warrior elsewhere, and Rena wouldn't see him anymore.

A Warrior…

She wanted _him_ to be the Warrior of Light, but there was no light left in him. Seeing him now, he was a pitiful and broken man, running away from his past. As much as Rena wanted to believe in him, she couldn't get past his new demeanor.

She wanted the old Dias back.

He knew everything about her, yet, she knew nothing about him. It was unfair, especially since he was her everything.

Rena picked several more berries from other baskets and lifted a glass jar from the shelf nearby. Turning it over to give it a thorough examination, she decided to take it with her.

Claude was a different sort, though. She _honestly_ believed that he was the Warrior of Light sent to save their world, despite what he said. Dias _couldn't_ be the Warrior. Dias didn't possess something that Claude did.

_The will to protect others…_ Rena stared at the items in her hands, as though expecting them to come alive and have a conversation with her. _Dias may have saved me from myself, but Claude's gone out of his way to save __**lives.**__ He doesn't push people away or talk down to them. But…_

But he didn't want Dias to join him in battle. Why? Why had he done that? All Rena wanted was to have the two strongest people she could think of fight together to save everyone. Was that wrong?

She concluded that she had everything she needed and walked up to the counter. She greeted the shopkeeper, and went to set everything down. Then she bumped elbows with another body. There was a grunt and she almost dropped the bundle in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked, jumping back. When her eyes caught the eyes of the person she had collided into, she held her breath.

Claude glared at her like she was his worst enemy in the whole world. He, too, held different products in his arms. She struggled to find something to say to him, but under that horrible gaze, she found herself to be too cowardly.

"Go ahead," he finally said, nodding to the counter.

"Thanks." Rena stepped in front of him, hiding her flushed face, and dropped all of the groceries onto the counter. She was glad that only the shopkeeper could see her and her anxiety, but he offered only a wry smile in return.

All the while, she expected Claude to say something, but was terribly disappointed when the purchase had been made in silence.

"Here you go," the shopkeeper handed her the bag and she sidestepped to let the towhead in.

Rena contemplated whether or not it would be appropriate to wait for Claude, but he didn't seem to care one way or the other when he wordlessly walked up to the counter and dropped his items in front of the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper made a list of all the purchases being made.

She watched him, chewing on her lip, and tapping her foot. Still, he wouldn't acknowledge her. The silence finally eating her alive, she blurted out, "I'm not changing my mind, you know. I'm going with Dias."

"That's fine."

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for. He still wouldn't look at her.

"I don't understand why you don't want Dias to join, Claude. He's an amazing swordsman and a wonderful addition to our group. You're being really stubborn, you know. You and Celine both."

The shopkeeper gave Claude a price and the towhead nodded, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a wallet. He opened it and flashed a couple of bills in front of the man.

"I'm serious," Rena kept going, though she knew it was pointless to. "I won't change my mind."

It was obvious that the shopkeeper could sense the tension, so moved as quickly as possible. He bagged the groceries and handed them off to Claude. "Here, sir."

"Thanks."

Rena puffed out her cheeks, watching him put the wallet back into his pocket.

"Claude—"

"You need Dias, right?" he stared down at her, eyes narrow and unforgiving. She had never, _ever_ wanted him to look that way at her. Cowering under her own weight, Rena shrank back. "If you don't need me, don't bother talking to me."

He brushed past her and left her alone in the store.

* * *

Yeah, Rena needs to get her priorities straight. But she doesn't in the game and she doesn't in EX, so I won't hold it against her...much. So yeah, definite Alen next time, and this set has been divided up into like...five chapters...so long scene in Mars. Gives me time to write out Ashton and Opera's quest. Yippee! RnR please and let me know what you think and if I should do anything different or...yeah. That stuff.

ML


	12. Here Comes Alen Tax

**Disclaimer:** I own the idea that Alen should be placed in halfway through the Star Ocean fanfic. Do I own Star Ocean? No.

**A/N:** And here we have...Alen! Yay! I hope it'll become believable about how I threw him into the mix. Please let me know what you think of this change. I hope I've done well at it.

Dragoon Swordsman - No offense taken. I'll admit that there are some events in the game that I dislike myself, and I always hate dungeon writing. It's boring. I'm gonna hate writing Ashton's quest, but maybe I'll do something from EX to make it more fun. Doubtful. I hope that that doesn't mean you won't read the rest of the Mars chapters though, since there's about four or five of them...or something. I definitely took my time here since I included Alen. As far as Leon and Dias joining the team, Alen, 'Chris,' and Elanor are coming along so you can bet your bottom that they'll be there too. Hope you're enjoying the story nevertheless. Thank you for the review :-)

Moosashi Glad to hear that you liked the Clik chapters and what's going on in Mars. I actually haven't written out the Lacour chapters yet because there's still so much crap left to do on Cross Continent, but the stuff I have planned SHALL be good. Btw, can't wait to see more on your Ashton fic as well!

Now then, onward!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Here Comes Alen Tax**

\/\/\/

"We're behind schedule," Dias shook Rena awake. "We have to get moving."

She lay there for a minute, eyes spinning. Rena tried to remember where she was. Dias waited by her bedside, tapping his foot impatiently. She stirred, moving her numb limbs, and tossed her covers back, discouraged.

"Mmm…what time is it?" her voice was barely audible and eyes were half-lidded.

"I've been awake for a while now. It's time for you to get up." Dias leaned down and added in a low voice, "Or am I leaving you behind?"

His words jolting her awake, Rena jumped past him. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

But she wasn't awake.

When they stepped outside, it was still chilly, and Rena shivered, goosebumps appearing on her legs and arms. The sun had just barely clipped the top of the mountains overhead, swirls of pink and orange blanketing the sky. Though slightly dark, Rena knew that the morning colors would be upon them momentarily.

"There's no one even awake," she protested, remembering the warmth of her bed. She was amazed that she had been able to sleep at all, considering the argument between her and her friends.

Remembering it in full regalia sent a pang though her chest, the visual of Claude leaving her behind in the store yesterday causing her to clench her teeth. Celine had been outside the whole time and when Rena caught her eyes, even _she_ would not speak to the blue haired girl. Rena felt worse than before.

"You want to be awake when _they_ are?"

Rena snapped out from her thoughts and caught the last bit of what Dias said. At first, she had thought he meant the bandits, but then realized that he had been referring to Claude and Celine.

"O-Of course not!" she stammered.

He walked away from her, the sheath at his side tapping against his shin. She remembered when he had been sharpening it the night before, preparing himself for this moment. The moment of battle.

He really _had_ changed.

"The bandits will be off their guard by this time, too," Dias explained. "We can get the jump on them." Then he stopped and turned around. For the first time, Rena realized that he had something in his arms, but hadn't seen it before because his back was to her. "Here," she took a set of boots from him.

Looking them over, dumbly, she asked, "What are these?"

"They're mud boots. The elder told me that there are some impassable parts in the swamp. Those will help us cross."

She gazed down at his feet and realized that he was already wearing his set. Smiling, she kneeled down to remove her shoes and socks, placing them inside the knapsack she was carrying, along with all of their other items. "So," Rena reached down to pull up on the boots. They felt snug against her tiny feet, "Since you gave me these boots, does that mean you've accepted me as your partner?"

Tugging up on the other boot, she watched his feet move around her and walk away. She quickly looked over her shoulder.

"Whatever," he called back.

Rena hopped to her feet and dashed after him. "Come on, Dias, it'll be fun working together."

"Sure, if you call bandit slaying 'fun.'"

"Say, remember that time you made that tiara for me out of grass?"

He halted in his tracks, staring at her as though she had said the silliest thing. Rena tilted her head to one side.

_I wonder how much of our childhood he remembers at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he has forgotten everything._

"Let's get moving," he sidestepped around her.

Disappointed, Rena gazed after his retreating form, arms swaying and forest green cape moving along behind him.

_Yeah…he doesn't remember._

Maybe…maybe he didn't _want_ to remember.

Making the effort to move in along beside him, Dias instructed the guardsman at the forest's edge to move.

"You're going in already?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'd prefer not to dance around this." Dias offered Rena his profile. "From here, we won't be too far off from the hideout. You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course!"

Dias chuckled at her enthusiasm, but it was far too early in the morning to be energetic, much less enthusiastic. Even the village guardsman was having a horrible time trying to stay awake.

"Come on then," and Dias led the way.

\/\/\/

"Well, that settles it," Celine stepped out of the inn. "They're not here."

"What?" Claude did a double take and it took him a moment longer to comprehend what the magician had just said.

"They must've left early this morning, before we all woke up." Celine looked out towards the center of the village. "I suppose I underestimated their common sense."

Claude's eyes lowered, anxiousness sweeping over him.

He hadn't slept well that night, either.

He felt bad about what had happened yesterday in the grocery store and wanted to apologize before heading out into the forest. Maybe, if things had gone smoothly, she would come back and they could fight together again.

But he hadn't told Celine that.

"Whatever," Claude shrugged it away. "You just wanted to come here and see if they left first, right?"

Celine grumbled a bit and brushed past Claude. "Let's go back to the elder. He's waiting for us at the gates to the Heraldry Forest."

Claude didn't blame her for feeling the way she did. Even though they had different reasons, both party members were discouraged. Deep down, though, Claude was _positive_ that she was upset that Rena had left the team. He knew that _he_ was. The urge to dash into the forest was no longer about saving the children or disbanding the bandits.

He wanted—no, _needed_ to find Rena.

Like Celine, it had turned into a race for him. He wasn't going to lose to _her_ childhood friend. Claude was his own person _and_ his own man. He had his own strengths and faults. He very much intended to prove that to Rena.

"Celine, I told you already that the safety of our children is our first priority," the elder scolded the magician, who was already dispirited after learning that Rena and Dias were long gone into the forest. "This _isn't_ a race."

Egras and Raveh stared at each other, shaking their heads with the ever-common _"she's __**your**__ daughter"_look. The Heraldry user in the green cloak was hiding in the shadows, arms crossed.

"Celine," Egras took over. "Remember, this is _important._ I'd better not look up and see half of the forest on fire."

His daughter rolled his eyes at the lecture. "Father, I'm not a _child_ anymore. You should give me more credit. Besides…" she gently nudged her companion, "…I've got the help of this strong man here. Right, Claude?"

She waited for a reply, didn't get one, and all efforts to make her statement valid dribbled away. Celine turned to stare at him, more than slightly irate. Lost in thought, Claude's attention wasn't even on the conversation. He was staring at the ground, frowning. She waved a hand in front of his face.

"Claaaaaaude!"

He jolted back and then quickly stared at the faces around him. Celine's eyes held the most concern, so he faced her and said, "Uh, yeah. That's right."

"Claude, you weren't even _listening._" Shaking her head and rubbing her temples, she added, "You're _still_ worked up about Rena, _aren't_ you?"

He said nothing, his face blank and transparent. Celine gave an exasperated sigh and Egras tapped his foot.

"You all are such children. You should've worked _together_ rather than split into two different groups."

Celine turned on her father, "There is no _way_ that I'm working with an ingrate such as Dias!"

She huffed, cheeks tinted and her father turned to his wife, smiling. "See what I mean? Children."

"Oh!" his daughter scoffed. "Father, that's so rude. And now we're wasting time discussing our faults when we _could_ be in the forest, taking care of the problem before _them._"

"Celine, I've told you already, this _isn't_ a race," the elder shook a finger at her, as though he were talking to a small child. "You should be concentrating your efforts on working _together_ with them." The elder turned around and stooped over to pick up something that Claude couldn't quite see, not that he cared much at the moment. He shuffled over to the two a moment later. "You'll need these boots to cross the bogs deep within the forest."

"Thank you, Elder," Celine's smile was a little spurious, but doubted that the elder caught on.

Claude, on the other hand, wasn't paying much attention and the elder had to push the boots into his chest in order to make the towhead pay notice.

"Huh?" Claude jumped back.

"The boots," the elder waved them in front of the younger man's face. "You'll need these."

"Oh." Claude took them, "Thank you."

"Now, off you go," Egras shooed. "Make me proud, Celine."

She bowed, respectfully. "I will have good news when we return, Father." Celine lightly touched Claude's arm and walked away. Sluggishly, he followed behind. She waited until they were out of earshot before whirling around on him and jabbing a finger into his chest, "Look at you, Claude. You're a mess."

He glanced down at her prodding finger.

"Uh…" was all that he could manage.

"There are circles under your eyes, and you're not paying _any_ attention to what's going on. Do you _honestly_ expect me to believe that Rena's leaving hasn't had _any_ influence over you?"

Claude stiffened and his eyes shifted, nervously. Had it been _that_ obvious?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he defended himself. "I'm just worried about the children is all."

"I _wish_ that was all! In a state like this, there's no _way_ that you'll be able to concentrate in battle. You need to let this whole thing _go,_ Claude. If she wants to come back, she'll come back."

He blew a loose strand of hair from his eyes, trying his hardest to appear indifferent. "You've got it all wrong. I don't care if she comes back or not."

"You're such a liar. I can see you fidgeting."

"I am _not _fidgeting."

Celine's mouth opened to say more, but a horse's neigh was all that could be heard, accompanied by stamps across the street. Quickly shooting a glance back toward the elder's house, a powerful horse rode up next to the group, a man in white and blue on its back.

Claude squinted.

"I'm looking for two travelers," the man on the horse leaned down and told the elder. "Have you seen them?"

The elder's mouth open and he stepped back to observe the traveler in full regalia. The rider straightened his back, confused, and Egras glanced between the two, confused.

"Y-You're the son of the mayor from Salva, Bernard Tax, wasn't it?" the elder stammered.

Claude's eyes widened tremendously.

_Salva? Bernard Tax?_

"Yes," the rider concurred. "The travelers I'm looking for shouldn't be hard to spot, since the male companion is wearing foreign garbs and the other is a girl with blue hair. She comes from Arlia. Have you seen them?"

"Oh, Claude," Celine mused, "it sounds like he's looking for you."

The elder silently turned to Raveh and Egras. The man with the green cape shook his head, "What on Tria would a city official be doing in our village? Is there a _problem,_ sir?"

The rider ignored him and kept his attention fastened to the elder, who was very much confused as well. Claude took the opportunity to interrupt, now that he was _positive_ he knew the man on horseback. He could barely hear Celine trot in behind him.

"Alen?" the towhead tossed out. He was relieved when the raven haired man reacted favorably.

"Ah, Mr. Kenni!" a smile broke at his face. "I'm so happy to have found you!" He adjusted his reigns and the horse shifted so that Alen could face Claude more comfortably. "You have no idea how long I've spent looking for you two. I asked the King of Cross, who informed me that he had sent you along to Clik, but when I got there the entire town had been completely destroyed. Luckily, there was a captain there who recognized your description, saying that you had been the _only_ group of strange kids who had a burning desire to sail to El. He told me that he had sent you to Herlie, but that there was a good chance you had stopped in Mars first."

Alen was out of breath. Claude laughed, halfheartedly. He had _never_ expected to see Alen _here_ of all places.

"Well, you did well in finding us, Alen."

Alen was no longer paying attention. He was frowning, peering behind Claude at the scantily dressed magician behind him. After a moment he pointed and asked, "Who's _she?_"

Claude flinched, forgetting that it had been _Celine_ with him and not Rena.

_He probably thinks that I've abandoned Rena and picked up Celine instead._

The towhead waved his hands about, frantically, "You've got it all wrong, Alen. This is my _friend,_ Celine. There's a major crisis happening in Mars right now and we've agreed to check it out."

Claude was relieved when a smile materialized on the mayor's son's face. "I see. So Rena went to scout ahead, huh?"

"You know this man, Claude?" Celine jerked a thumb in the other man's direction.

"Yeah. This is Alen Tax, Rena's childhood friend."

"_Another_ one?" her furtive glance rendered Alen uncomfortable.

His eyes shifted to Claude for help. "Begging your pardon?"

With tiny hands on her hips, Celine angrily spat out, "And _Rena_ just decides to up and leaves to go and travel with Dias!"

Claude expected the other man to be completely lost with the lack of information and insults being pelted his way. But, on the contrary, Alen was quite alert. "Dias?" he echoed. "Dias _Flac,_ you say?"

"What? You know him, _too?_"

The mayor's son shrugged, "Well, of course! I used to live in Arlia, too, you know. Dias, Rena, and I were very close. We'd all play until the sun went down. What in Tria would motivate her to just up and leave with him? Where are they now?"

"In the forest," Claude mumbled, the current task at hand coming back to him. "Look, Celine and I were just on our way in there to finish some business. Would you mind waiting here and when we come back, we'll hear what you have to say?"

"Stay here?" Alen unexpectedly jumped off his horse and shoved the reigns in the chest of the man with the green cloak, who, in turn, cried out, "I am _no_ servant!" Alen patted the sword at his side, "I'm going _with_ you, Mr. Kenni. I haven't seen Dias in many years. Plus, I'm curious to know how the events led up to the situation as of now."

Claude was more than surprised. Rena, though she cared for Alen deeply, had said that he could be quite the scaredy-cat when it came to battle and was frightened easily. But Alen's mind was set, it seemed. Claude didn't want to be the one to refuse him.

"Well _this_ is turning into quite the scenario," Celine's eyes vacillated between both men. "Rena's going to be quite surprised."

Upon that remark, Claude's eyes fell.

Alen smiled and nodded. "I'm…excited, really." Then, before forgetting, he turned to the man in the green cloak and called out as politely as he could, "Excuse me, stable boy? Please take care of my horse until I return."

"_Stable boy!_"

"Of course, Alen," the elder's smile was warm, and he patted the horse firmly. Alen thanked him and turned back to the others.

"All right," Celine clapped her hands together. "It's time to get moving. We'll have to hurry if we want to beat Rena and Dias."

"I don't need you to remind me," Claude shoved his hands into his pockets.

From the look on the other man's face, it was clear that Alen had sensed the tension. "Please, will you inform me of what it going on while we are walking? I'm a bit lost here."

Celine chuckled, her snaky grin frightening Alen. Claude just harrumphed and turned away.

\/\/\/

Dias spun in a half circle and swept his sword along the underbelly of the bandit before him. The man released a gurgled cry before crumpling to the ground in a bloody heap. Rena's fingers twitched, watching the battle end in mere seconds.

Though she _had_ expected some kind of ambush during their travels, this was happening far too quickly.

But…Dias…

He pushed her out of the way and told her to stay back, swinging his sword. Just as she predicted, he was a beast on the battlefield and none could stand against him.

_Dias…_ her hands clutched the pendant around her neck. _Is this the result? __**This**__ is what you wanted so badly to achieve for what happened to you?_

"Why you little—"

"Save it," Dias brought his sword down and cut the bandit in two.

After the last enemy had fallen, the swordsman watched him to make sure he didn't move again. Then, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a long rag and ran it along the steel of his blade, erasing every trace of blood that had been there.

Rena exhaled, her knees knocking. Even though she had been traveling alongside Claude and Celine, this was still too much for her. But…she didn't want to _say_ that it had been a mistake. If she ran home now, she didn't think that Claude and Celine would take her back, not after running off from them.

She didn't want to admit that she regretted it.

Rena's hands crept up behind her pendant and fingered the leaf pendant around her neck.

_At least this pendant is still on my side…_

Then she chastised herself for the thought. It was an inanimate object. It didn't care _who_ it belonged to. The _real_ person she should've concerned herself was the man who gave it to her.

Her lips became twisted.

Claude would never forgive her.

"You all right?" Dias took the time to look at her, especially since she made no movement. "You're pale."

Quickly shaking her thoughts off, she offered him a pasty smile and released the leaf pendant. "I-I'm fine. Just a little startled is all."

Dias placed the rag back into his pocket. "That's why you've got to be more prepared for these kinds of things. We're not going to be able to escape _all_ the grunts here in the forest."

"I…I know."

"Something else on your mind?"

Rena stiffened and her eyes were shifty. Turning away from him, she stared out onto the forest trail. "I…I was just wondering if Claude and Celine would have any problems."

"Why should we care about them?"

Rena's face fell.

They probably weren't even concerned about her. After all, how could they forgive someone who had run away from them? But…but she had…she had wanted to see Dias so bad!

"Y-You're right," but the grin accompanying her words was the last thing her companion expected to see. She wasn't spiteful or vindictive. "Claude's the Warrior. He'll be fine."

For the first time she had been with him, Dias froze, his eyes big and surprised. She knew that he probably hadn't heard her correctly, but her smile never faded.

"The…Warrior?"

"That's right. He's the Warrior. He'll be fine." Rena slowly moved on ahead, the thought bringing warm memories back to her face.

No matter what…No matter _what_ Claude said…Rena _knew_ who he really was. And she wouldn't stop believing it, even if he _did_ hate her.

She didn't hear Dias move for a while, but she kept on going, stepping over a tree root in the road. A brush skimmed the edge of her skirt and she slowly glanced behind her.

Dias was staring at her, a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't quite explain—or knew _how_ to.

After all, once upon a time, Dias _had_ believed in the Warrior, too.

"Let's go," he broke free from his thoughts and joined her on the road.

Rena fell into step with him, turning a corner and descended a small hill. Dias dodged an oncoming tree branch in the road and Rena ducked under it. They spent most of the walk in silence and she wondered if it was because Dias wanted to get the preemptive strike on the bandits or if he _really_ had nothing to talk about.

Or maybe he was still thinking about what she had said about Claude being the Warrior.

She broke a twig and gasped. Dias looked back at her, slightly alarmed.

"Hey…it's _you_ guys!"

Their attention was diverted from the twig. Up ahead on the road was another group of bandits, preparing themselves for battle. Dias unsheathed his blade and held it out in front of him.

"Why don't you give up and go home?" he taunted. "You're just going to lose anyway."

"We'll see about _that,_ ya bastard! Charge!"

One bandit rushed head on and Dias sidestepped, catching the man in the back with his blade. The other two broke past Dias and charged for Rena, who had been caught off-guard by the attack. Swallowing her terror, she dodged the first strike, and retaliated with a punch to the man's stomach.

He doubled over, but the third bandit elbowed the girl in the side. Tripping over herself, Rena hit the ground and immediately shot a look heavenwards. The bandit who had attacked her shadowed her view, a sneer on his face. He raised his sword, ready to plunge it into her chest.

Rena rolled just as the sword hit the ground, and she could feel the air from the blade swipe against the back of her neck. She paused there for a moment and saw someone lunge over her. There was a heavy stomp and then the clashing of blades. Crawling to her feet, she watched Dias bob and weave in between the bandits' attacks and slice his blade through the one who was slowest.

Watching his comrade collapse, the remaining bandit stepped back, gripping his sword, and Rena spotted a bead of sweat trail down his cheek. Dias, cool and ready as always, remained in his fighting stance, smiling.

She waited there, breathing heavily, wondering who would make a move first. She didn't have to ponder long as the bandit released a loud battle cry and swung his sword above his head. Quick to respond, Dias made a slight jerk forward, his sword piercing the other man's abdomen.

The bandit's hand quaked and he dropped his sword. It clanked against the ground a couple of times before coming to rest. Not even waiting for the man to completely die, Dias placed one foot against the bandit's side and then applied pressure against his body. The sword slid out of the man's wound and the bandit landed backwards in a bush off the road.

Again, Dias whipped out the rag and wiped his blade. He didn't bother to look at Rena as he said, "You need to pay more attention. Situations like that could get you killed."

Her face twisted in shame and she sighed. "Thanks for saving me."

For some reason, she felt guilty that he had had to save her. But wouldn't she feel guilty about Claude doing the same thing?

_That doesn't matter. Claude's still angry with me._

Flipping the blade around to make sure he had done a good job, Dias put the rag away and sheathed his blade. "I sense the end of this," he told her. "Let's keep moving."

\/\/\/

"I see…" Alen fell into step beside Celine, who had spent the last ten minutes of their wandering explaining the situation in a nutshell. "I'm very surprised that Rena would just up and leave you for Dias, Mr. Kenni. I mean, I know that they're childhood friends and all…"

Claude wasn't speaking to either of them. And it wasn't because he was mad at them. He took the lead, storming on ahead and staring at the ground. He wasn't interested in hearing Alen's excuses of why Rena was acting the way that she was. He just wanted to find the children and be _done_ with this sorry mission.

But then that posed another question.

After this was all said and done, what would become of him and Rena? He feared that she would abandon him and travel with Dias. Perhaps…Perhaps that had been her true intent all along. Maybe it _wasn't_ just her mother she had wanted to find. So now that she had found Dias, she would leave his side and travel with him.

Maybe it wasn't such a big deal. After all, he _would_ be able to protect her, unlike him. _And_ she'd be happy. He would continue his search to El Continent—Celine would probably stay with him. He would find the Sorcery Globe and _then_ a way to get back home. It's really what he wanted anyway.

Then he'd be back with his father, who would most likely be angry with him for being so reckless. There wouldn't _be_ any more confusion regarding his status as the so-called "Warrior of Light." He'd be back to being Claude C. Kenni, the Admiral's son.

Didn't that sound…fantastic?

"Who the hell are _you?_ You bring us the money?"

Claude's eyes trailed up to a group of bandits in the road, all prepared for battle.

"Oh," Alen's hand slowly crept to his sword. "We tell them 'no,' right?"

Celine ignored him. "Where are the children, you low-life scoundrels?"

There was a buzz of chuckles from within the circle of bandits. One from the far back shook his head and said, "We don't need to tell you anything. Unless you bring us our goods, you won't be seeing those kids anytime soon."

Claude allowed his bad mood to spread to those who were intent on pissing him off more than he already was. Quickly drawing his sword, he wordlessly swung at the man, catching him in the side. He grunted and bent over. Claude took the opportunity to kick him in the face, already preparing himself for the other two hidden behind him.

He leapt up, smashing the hilt of the sword into the side of the bandit's face and then turned just in time to evade a swing of a blade from this enemy. Claude paused, regaining his balance, and the bandit advanced toward him.

"Mr. Kenni!" both adversaries flinched and the bandit turned just in time to receive a wound from Alen's sword.

Finishing off the job, Claude pulled his sword back and swung like he would a baseball bat. Twirling off the road, the bandit crashed into some shrubbery, his legs lifted into the air.

Claude halted for a moment, trying to hide his exhaustion from the sudden rage. He hadn't moved like that since his senior year of baseball, when he had hit a home run into the stadium. His shoulders slumped under the weight of the sword and he gazed down at the either unconscious or dead bandits in the road.

Alen was still next to him, sword ready.

"My, my," the towhead heard Celine speak first. "I should tell Rena to make you angry more often."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Claude wiped a bead of sweat from under his red headband.

"The way you moved and defeated those bandits was marvelous," Alen used the shirt of one of the bandits to wipe his blade. "I'm impressed. Now I know what Rena sees in you."

"She doesn't see _anything_ in me," Claude spat, clenching the hilt of his blade until his knuckles turned white. "It's all about _Dias_ now."

Both companions were silenced and Claude didn't give them any time to respond before he was back on the road, marching toward the heart of the forest.

Unwillingly, he eavesdropped from Alen, "He's very upset that Rena left isn't he?"

"He thinks that she's abandoned him for Dias. I suppose I can see his point."

"Stop whispering back there," Claude snapped, disapproving of the ideas those two were getting into their heads.

He wasn't upset at all.

He just wanted to get this stupid mission over with.

Alen and Celine made small talk about the Heraldry Forest and Alen's purpose for coming to Salva, but the mayor's son admitted that he wanted to honor Claude's wishes and wait until they were out of the forest to discuss anything else.

Claude trudged on, stomping over rocks and occasionally swinging his blade to cut down innocent bushes that offended him along the way. He was happy that his companions laid off about his behavior. He was more alert than ever, his blood boiling and anger running up and down his body. Claude wanted to save it for the _one_ person who needed to feel his wrath most.

"You! You're the guys causing trouble for us!"

His prayers for a battle were answered when more bandits halted them in the road. Claude readied his blade and Alen stepped in beside him with his own weapon.

"I think it's the other way around," Celine smiled, raising her fingertips toward the sky. She mumbled an incantation and a stream of fire rushed past her comrades, striking the bandit squarely in the face. Claude didn't wait for the flames to die down before he was in the heat of the battle, crossing blades with another bandit.

Steel clashed against steel, and he could hear Alen from behind, struggling to stand on his own. But Claude had more things to worry about when the bandit fell close to the ground and swept his leg in a fluid motion, catching Claude's ankles. He found that his back had hit the trail all too abruptly, and he grunted at the pain made when his head collided. It dazed him and he was rewarded with a headache.

"Firebolt!"

Claude's hair was slightly singed and he could feel the heat of the flames pass over him, engulfing the perpetrator above him. The towhead whistled and rocked himself to his feet. Leaning over the unconscious form of the bandit to make sure that he wasn't playing dead, Claude turned on the remaining bandit intertwined with Alen, and rushed him from behind.

Rearing his sword, Claude quickly made an upwards motion from the ground to the sky, striking the bandit in the back. Gurgling, the bandit fell forward and toppled onto Alen. Quite uncomfortable, the mayor's son scrambled to get away as quickly as possible, letting the body tumble to the ground. Terrified, Alen hastily rubbed all over his sophisticated clothes to wipe away any bits of blood or filth from the bandit.

"Is everyone all right?" Celine glanced from Alen to Claude. "That was quite a nasty spill you took," she told him.

"Yeah, thanks for the spell. You saved my skin."

Celine exhaled and it ended with a chuckle. Alen was observing his side, hissing all the while. The magician caught sight of this and peered closer toward him, curious.

"You all right?"

"That bandit nicked me, but it'll be all right."

Celine shook her head and dropped the sack she had been carrying from off of her shoulder. "From the big deal you're making about it, it sure doesn't seem like _nothing._"

Alen's attention was fixed on her, taking slight offense to her comment. "Come again?"

"Just come over here and I'll apply some medicine to it." He obediently stepped closer. Celine rummaged around a bit longer in the bag before pulling out a vial. Alen knelt down to her level and let her work. "I wonder…were those bandits talking about Rena and Dias earlier?"

Alen cringed but gave a weak nod. "I'd…believe so. From what Rena's told me, Dias is the kind of man who likes to cause chaos wherever he goes."

Claude gave his attention to an uninteresting tree in the foreground.

"Hmm…" the magician applied the medicine to Alen's side and watched the wound instantly heal. "They probably aren't that far ahead of us, then."

"Are you worried about them?" the mayor's son asked as soon as she finished. Celine gave an awkward smile and wordlessly pointed to Claude. Taking the hint, Alen turned to the other man, "Are you worried about them, Mr. Kenni?"

"You _kidding_ me?" Claude immediately snapped, sheathing his sword. He turned away from them and continued further into the forest.

"Looks like you've hit the nail right on the head," Celine whispered, and patted Alen's back.

Confused, Alen looked between her and Claude, not quite sure _what_ the matter was.

* * *

Mayhaps it might be too early to draw a conclusion about Alen's presence, but in the meantime I hope it's good. Please let me know what you think. Sorry this chapter was pretty short, but the Mars saga is pretty long, to be honest, so I had to divide the chapters up. Please RnR (kindly would be nice, heh heh)!

ML


	13. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Disclaimer: **::casts evil spell::

**A/N: **Plunging into another chapter of the Mars Saga. Yippee. :-D

Moosashi – Don't worry, my friend, Alen is going NOWHERE! Mayor Bernard Tax will make sure of that XD Glad you're enjoying the story though!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

**\/\/\/**

Dias plunged his sword into the last of the bandits, not bothering to restrain a hard "Pfft," and turned to Rena, who was breathing heavily. She caught sight of a tear in his sleeve, and it was stained with red.

"Oh, Dias," she choked out, their last battle wearing her down. "I need to heal you."

"Save your strength," he pointed out to his state and hers, silently proving that he was faring far better than she. "The boss of this hellhole should be showing his ugly mug soon."

No longer able to pretend that she was all right, Rena collapsed to her knees. She was breathing rapidly and unevenly. Her hands quickly hit her face and roughly rubbed the dirt and sweat away. That battle had tested her wits, and she knew that she was no fighter. Even if she _could_ throw some kicks and send some punches with leather wrapped around her fists, she was still _no_ Dias Flac, and absolutely lacked his fondness of battle.

"Drink some water."

Rena stared down at the canteen before her and the hand wrapped around it. Dias was kneeling in front of her, but appeared slightly annoyed. She knew that she was holding him back, but accepted the water graciously. She didn't mean to be rude, but she couldn't help but empty the entire thing. Rena handed it back, feeling better.

Dias didn't comment on the fact that she had downed all of their water and strapped the canteen to his belt.

"I wonder if Claude and Celine are all right?" she blurted out once she found that she could speak without gasping.

"They're all you've been talking about since we've headed out into this forest." Dias stood up, "If you're _that_ worried about them, why don't you go and join them?"

She snapped her mouth shut, flustered. She couldn't believe that he could _still_ see through her façade, even after all of these years of not being around each other. Rena, on the other hand, had _no _idea who the man "Dias Flac" really was.

"That…" she sighed, knowing that no matter _what_ she said, he wouldn't believe her. "That's _not_ it. I don't care what they do. It's not any of _my_ business."

He didn't seem to mind that a small chuckle had escaped him. Rena bowed her head, knowing that he knew the truth.

The fight between her and her friends had been weighing down on her all day. She couldn't even keep her thoughts concentrated on the battles. Sure, she was _right_ where she wanted to be, by Dias' side, but if it meant losing her friends over it, she wasn't so sure anymore. Rena was a sensitive girl, and the very thought of her friends hating her for leaving them behind scared her.

She had agreed to help Claude find the Sorcery Globe. Would that change after this was all over? Maybe he wouldn't want her help anymore and send her back home to Arlia. She could certainly see that happening. What if she went with Dias?

Rena craned her head toward him and frowned as she watched him clean his sword...yet again. No, he would _never_ go for that. He was a loner and liked to stay that way. After a while, she'd weigh him down and he wouldn't be afraid to tell her so. She knew that she cared very much about him and that he cared for her, too, but he wouldn't keep her around as dead weight.

Even if she _was_ his "little sister."

And if she went back home to Arlia, tail between her legs, what would her _mother_ say? Mayor Regis would ask what had become of the Warrior. Was she supposed to say that he kicked her off the team and sent her home? Rena's fingers clenched the ends of her skirt in frustration.

"You coming or not?" Dias woke her from her despair.

She stared up at him, suddenly not wanting this mission to be over. As soon as it was over, she was going back home to Arlia, like it or not.

Claude would _send_ her back home.

"Y-Yeah," she picked herself back up, slightly relieved that she had the strength to stand.

Dias watched her for a moment longer, mouth hanging open like he had something to say, but he was cut off by a shrill from the other side of the road and he whipped his head around. A small child in a pink cloak emerged, jumping through a bush. She was screaming for help, and appeared roughed up and bruised. For a moment, it looked as though she intended on running right on by the duo, but that plan was immediately abandoned when she tripped and fell on her face.

"Oh," Rena rushed to her side and helped her up. "You're from Mars, aren't you?"

The child sniffled, dirt stains on her cheeks. Dried tears mingled within the brown splotches and her eyes were red, probably from lack of sleep and crying. The girl stared up at Rena, lips trembling.

"Can you tell us where the other children are?" Rena took the child by the shoulders.

"Come back here, ya dumb brat!"

Completely alert, Rena stared back up, a bandit hurdling himself over a bush and aiming to grab the child.

"We've got company," Dias jumped in front of Rena, holding his sword close.

Rena pulled the child against her and watched the man above her take a protective stance. The bandit skidded to a stop and swallowed the view of Dias and his readied sword.

"What…? Hey, now!"

"I'm sick of dealing with grunts like you," Dias rushed the man, swinging his sword.

Caught off guard, the bandit had little time to grab his blade and defend. Rena was in the background, holding the frightened child, and watched the fight escalate. Dias remained on the offensive, knocking the bandit to the ground. The bandit cried out when Dias slashed his arm and Rena's mouth twitched.

A long time ago, Dias would never be able to pick up a sword. He wouldn't know anything about swordplay. But he was a monster on the battlefield, merciless and a tormentor…much like how _he_ tormented himself.

_Dias…so it's true then. __**This **__is what you wanted to grow up to be. Ever since you lost them…Ever since you lost __**Cecille…**_

Watching how he moved and acted brought tears to Rena's eyes. The way that the bandit cried out for pardon against the might of Dias…But she remembered how _he_ must've begged for _their_ lives, too.

Rena kept the child's attention drawn away from the battle, hugging her closer to her body. Even _she_ had to close her eyes to drown out the anguished screams and the thudding of the body against the ground.

The bandit was bad, she assured himself. Had Dias not done this, he would've killed her and the child. He deserved to die.

So why did _that_ sound so bad?

"Get up," she heard after a moment.

Rena drew in a breath, recognizing Dias' voice. Of _course_ it was Dias' voice. She hadn't expected the bandit to survive through _that._ Her heart cried out for the bloodshed to stop and to have mercy, but she knew, even if she pleaded, Dias wouldn't listen to her.

Just like those lives lost in Clik against a natural disaster that didn't listen either.

The child in her arms pulled away, turning to the crippled bandit pushed off the side of the road. The girl quaked. Rena pushed herself to her feet.

"Where are the other children?" Dias quizzed the girl, still holding the bloody sword in his hands.

"Are…are you going to rescue them?" the child was terrified. Rena believed that the girl was thinking that if she gave the wrong answer here, she would end up like that man.

"Of course," Rena spoke up, wanting to give the child some hope so that she wouldn't have to face the ironclad stare from Dias any longer.

So when the child found comfort in Rena's smile, it brightened the blue haired girl's day.

"Really? I'm so happy!"

"Relax." Both sets of eyes faced Dias, "It's just our job."

The girl tilted her head to the side, "Yeah, but…thanks." Turning back to Rena, she said, "I'm Cecille."

As soon as the name left the girl's lips, Rena froze, feeling her entire body tensing up.

_Cecille? …Nah, it __**can't**__ be. Cecille died many years ago…_

But Rena couldn't help but track her attention to her male companion, who shared the same face of fear that she had just moments before. It was unbelievable. Calm and composed Dias Flac was now left flabbergasted and without words to explain why. But Rena _knew_ what it was that he wanted to know.

Coming to his rescue, Rena looked back to the child, "Is your name _really_ 'Cecille?'"

"Don't even worry about it," Dias cut in, his eyes to the ground. His bangs covered his face, keeping Rena from knowing how he truly felt at that moment. "It's just a coincidence. She doesn't look anything _like_ my sister."

And that's how it was.

Rena couldn't take her eyes away from him, mouth agape and fingers shaking.

_Of course. That's it. He thought the same exact thing that I did. Oh, Dias…_

Cecille exchanged glances between the two. "What's the matter? Come on, I'll take you to where my friends are." Immediately turning on her heel, she motioned for them to follow.

Dias was a slow start, but it took Rena even longer. Her childhood friend's anguish had never _truly_ dissipated, much as she had feared. And it made her feel worse. When her father had died, it was _he_ who had followed her into the Shingo Forest and _he_ who had made her the tiara of grass and shared with her his candy. It was _he_ who had opened his family to her, so that she would never be _truly_ alone. And he had been the only one at that point who knew about her strange healing power and hadn't been _frightened_ of it.

It had always been _him._

But now…now that Dias' pain tormented him so, there wasn't a thing in the world that Rena could do to comfort him.

And for that, she cursed her weakness.

\/\/\/

"Mr. Kenni, do you think that you could possibly…not walk so fast?" Alen was out of breath by the time he descended the hill, and Celine complained that her ankles were killing her.

"You're the one who said that this was a race," Claude told the magician, who simply looked away.

"You took the fun out of it," she retorted. "This whole thing with Rena has you crawling up a wall."

Claude snorted and offered her his profile. "Does not."

"Rena certainly…_is_ like that," Alen rubbed the back of his, sheepishly. "She has broken many men's hearts. I'm sure you remember what happened with me an—"

"What makes you think that _that_ has anything to do with it?" Claude rolled his eyes. "Rena's the one who left to join with _Dias. _I just think that it was kind of a stab in the back. Last time I checked, I thought that _we_ were friends, too."

Celine sighed, smiled, and shook her head. Alen wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that. After all, Alen hadn't been around long enough to understand what Claude meant. _And_ he was a sheltered rich kid. Maybe he had no other friends besides Rena.

"All right, enough of yer crap, kiddies! We'll show you what happens when you mess with the boss!"

Claude and his companions stiffened, an unfamiliar voice hitting them from behind. They gave a quick spin and recognized more intruders on the road. The bandits were brandishing their swords delightfully, and the one in front was chuckling.

Celine crossed her arms, "We haven't been stirring the pot _that_ much."

"Ha!" The bandit twirled the hilt of his sword around in his hand. "Must be your friends. Too bad they got _exactly_ what they deserved!"

Friends.

Friends don't stab each other in the back.

"We don't _have_ any friends!" Claude pushed his companions aside, recklessly swinging his blade.

The bandits steeled themselves for the attack, and the one in front braced himself for the impact. He deflected Claude's strike, deterring his blade downwards. Gritting his teeth with extreme anger, Claude brought the hilt of the blade upwards and smashed it underneath the bandit's chin. He toppled backwards, and Alen brought himself to Claude's side.

"Mr. Kenni, you shouldn't rush into battle so carelessly!" Alen evaded one strike, holding his breath.

Claude gave him his back, focusing all of his attention on the next bandit.

_Hmph. Says the man who is supposed to be afraid of his own shadow. I wish he and Celine would stop giving me such a hard time. __**None**__ of this has to do with Rena._

"Wind Blade!" Claude ducked and yelled for Alen to get off of the road.

He complied barely in time as a gust of wind swept the bandits from their feet. Tripping over the man that Claude had accosted earlier, they tumbled into a pile. Alen sidestepped around the dog pile, swallowing his fear. He raised his sword to finish the job, but one of the bandits grabbed his ankle and pulled Alen off balance. He gave a yelp before toppling to the ground.

The other bandit on top rolled to his feet and resumed his fighting position. Claude hopped back, watching anxiously for Alen to regain himself. But, as he had expected, the mayor's son wasn't very agile and flopped back to the ground after a poor attempt to scramble to his feet.

Claude secretly wondered if Dias was as bad a fighter as Alen, and then chastised himself. If _that_ were true, Rena would've stayed with _him._ Nevertheless, Alen _was_ a friend and _had _offered his services. The Ensign wouldn't let anything happen to Rena's friend.

"Claude, behind you!" the magician warned, stopping her incantation entirely.

Claude whirled around, narrowly missing a quick jab from the bandit who had managed to get to his feet. From out of the corner of his eye, Claude could see the bandit who had grabbed Alen move over him, sword ready to strike. Holding his breath, Claude jumped back and pivoted to Celine, motioning her to continue to cast a spell.

Hesitant at first for their safety, she finally agreed after a moment, and Claude charged back into battle. The bandit successfully maneuvered a cheap shot and caught Claude in his right shoulder. The towhead cried out in pain, dropping to a knee and instantly clutching his wound, but it wasn't enough to dismiss him from the battle.

Alen threw a kick from his position on the ground and the targeted bandit sailed backwards, crashing into the first bandit on the ground, who was already trying to stand. Grunting in pain, Claude could feel his shoulder go numb and the hand that held the sword wobbled. He could only hope that Celine would finish her incantation before the bandits regained their composure.  
_If __**Dias**__ was here, this battle would've already been over, I'm sure._ The very thought turned Claude bitter.

"Mr. Kenni!" Claude tossed a look behind the oncoming bandit. Alen was already on his feet again, wheezing. The other two bandits had him circled. There was nothing he could do; the Ensign couldn't do much in his condition.

"Celine, hurry!"

The magician raised a finger to the sky, "Starlight!"

On cue, the sky above them brightened. There was a twinkle in the midst of it, and several colors congregated together, spiraling like a staircase down from the blooming star. Claude scrambled from the field and Alen shuffled backwards, his eyes fixed upon the descending rainbow.

Then there was a deafening roar and Claude was blown from his feet entirely, toppling over a bush. He paused for a moment, taking in everything that had just occurred, and then closed his eyes. He could feel the blood pouring from his shoulder, and felt a little stiff from being blown back, but was otherwise all right.

The silence enveloped him for the moment, but Claude couldn't see anything but the ground from his position in the middle of the bush. A slight stinging sensation overtook him and he figured that he had probably gotten scratched up in the fall.

"You okay?" he heard Celine's voice, but wasn't sure who she was talking to.

"Ugh…I didn't expect them to be so tough…" Alen mumbled.

"Claude Darling," he could see a shadow loom over him. "Are you all right?" He made a couple of grunts and someone stepped over the bush.

"Mr. Kenni?" there was another round of footsteps, and Claude could feel several hands reach around him and lift him to his feet.

"Oh my, you're bleeding!" Celine took to caring for his shoulder while Alen held him upright. "Those bandits did a number on you, didn't they?"

Feeling the blood rush to his head, the Ensign could only concentrate on his dizzy spell. He vaguely realized that his sword wasn't with him anymore, either.

"The enemies here have been getting progressively more aggressive," he heard the mayor's son say from behind. "Whatever it is that Rena and Dias are doing must be aggravating our perpetrators."

"Hmm…" Celine instructed the towhead to remove his jacket for further inspection. Claude complied and sat down on the ground. The magician knelt beside him and dropped the bag from her shoulder. "I wonder where they are…"

She glanced up at Claude who shrugged and replied, "How should I know?"

His response prompted a dry chuckle from the woman and a shake of the head. Fumbling around in her bag, she withdrew the same medicine that she had used on Alen earlier. He grunted a bit when she applied it and realized that it was nothing like any of Rena's healing spells, which were gentle to the touch.

Claude flinched.

Rena would never use her powers on him again, now that she had teamed up with Dias.

He scowled, and Celine shot a look back up at him. "Am I hurting you?"

Claude slightly jerked back, realizing that his body movements had been misinterpreted. "Oh, uh…no, that's not it."

She surprised him with a bout of chuckles. "I didn't think so."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"I do believe, Mr. Kenni," from above, Alen crossed his arms, "that your bad mood is stimulating from Rena's actions. However, we're getting ready to enter the heat of the battle. We must keep our minds clear."

There were a hundred things that Claude wanted to retort, but found himself staring back at the ground, waiting for Celine to finish tending to his wound. "How's your ankle?" he mumbled after a moment.

Alen dropped his arms, not quite expecting _that_ response. "It's…It's fine. A little twisted, but I'll be able to walk it off."

"Good. Because we'll need everything we've got against this guy." Celine finished applying the medicine and bandages and scooted back. Claude grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Thanks, Celine." He spotted his sword down by his feet and bent over to grab it.

"You're welcome."

The Ensign stood up and looked around. The smoldering pile of bodies littered the forest path and he tried not to stare at them too hard. "Let's keep going," he stepped back over the bush and waited for his companions to do the same.

He turned and began trudging forward again until another voice stopped him—one not from within his own group.

"Oh, good, I found you."

Spinning around, he met the smiling eyes of the Heraldry user with the green cloak.

"Stable boy?" Alen blinked. "What are _you_ doing here? Your post is at the village. And what of my horse? You should be tending to him, as well."

The man frowned. "I am _not_ a stable boy."

"Never mind that," Celine warily approached him. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the elder's house?"

His smile returning, the man in the cloak replied, "I've done all that I need to there, so I thought it best to find you."

"But what of my hors—"

Celine silenced the mayor's son with one hand. "And what of the children? Any news?"

The man closed his eyes.

Claude chewed on the side of his cheek, eyes darting. "Well, if he's here, then I'd imagine that Rena and Dias already have defeated the bandits."

The thought discouraged him. Obviously, it did the same to Celine.

"Aww…" her shoulders slumped. "So the bandits are all dead, then?"

"Not at all," the man shook his head, prompting stares from all side. "They're all alive and well, in fact."

Alen stepped in from behind, face contorted as he asked, "What are you saying?"

"The only person _you_ should be concerned with, my dear, is your father."

From next to him, Claude could feel the magician stiffen, and he cast a glance in her direction. Her mouth had parted, eyes wide, and the blood had drained from her face. Unable to comprehend exactly what this man was telling her, all she could sputter was, "M-My father…?"

"Wait," Claude found security in his blade, a horrible realization overwhelming him. The grip on the hilt of his sword was tightening. "Are you trying to tell us that _you_ did something to Egras!"

"You're a trusting lot," the man used a hand to brandish something barely hidden under his belt. "All I had to do was disguise myself as one of you and then steal the book when you weren't looking."

"So…stable boy…_you're_ the one!" Alen joined Claude in readying his blade.

"You're the boss of the bandits!" Celine put herself in an offensive position. "I won't forgive you for what you've done to my father!"

Claude could feel his blood boil. Not just what with Rena and Dias, and not just what with Celine and Alen's remarks throughout their adventure in the forest. The idea that Rena was leaving, the bandit stabbing him in the shoulder, and now _this _man had _tricked_ them—he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Claude swung his sword. "For all that you've done!"

"Heh, heh, I'll enjoy ripping you from limb to limb!" the man jumped back, thrusting an arm to the sky. "I tire of this wretched human skin. Allow me to reveal my true self!" From behind, a green glow glittered, engulfing the man within the light.

Claude swallowed his fear, eyes momentarily darting back to Alen and then focused on the stone behind the bandit boss.

_A stone…Just like the one Alen…!_

Limbs stretching like fine leather, the body of the man changed drastically. The head was split into two, a slushy noise sending chills up the Ensign's body as guts dropped to the ground, followed by the rest of the skin of what used to be a man. The green cloak fluttered away into the bushes, and a large, scaly monster stood there in place.

Claws stretched out from the giant, oval body of the monster, wide, yellow eyes shifting between each of the prey before him. Teeth curled out over its lips, stained yellow and brown. A sudden stench filled the air, and it was all Claude could do to keep from holding his nose.

"I am Vermillion," the monster announced, its voice much deeper and raspier than it had once been. "Take pleasure in knowing that you shall die by my hand. As for your other friends, I'm sure Azamugil has done a fine job in ridding them of their existence."

There was an intake of breath from Celine, and Alen's eyes narrowed together. Claude grew stiff and worried.

_Rena's…dead? No, that __**can't**__ be! Dias is with her, so they've __**got**__ to be alive! …They've…got…to…_

"Shut up, you bastard!" Claude sprung from his position on the ground, his sword glimmering against the green glow surrounding the monster.

Vermillion dodged, using a hand to swipe the boy away. Claude fell backwards, leaving Alen enough time to come in and swing his sword below. Celine was already focused on an incantation, the tattoos on her body glowing as the words freely escaped her lips.

The towhead landed less than gracefully, feeling his butt thump against the ground. He grunted and instinctively rubbed it before returning attention to the monster. Alen was sidestepping around the beast, holding in his fear, and jabbed his sword at the monster. Vermillion turned around, hand already making a sweeping motion against the ground, and knocked the mayor's son away.

Back on his feet, Claude raced toward the monster, laying his sword across the monster's body. Vermillion howled and hopped away, stomping on Alen's arm in the process. Alen released a sharp cry, his sword skittering from his hand, and he held his injured hand close to him. The Ensign watched Vermillion lash out at him, and Claude fortunately blocked with enough time to spare.

The stone that loomed close to the monster kept his attention, and it reminded him drastically of the stone that Alen had found within the Salva Mines. But now wasn't the time for debate.

"Thunderbolt!" Lightning whizzed by an unsuspecting Claude, and electrocuted the monster before he could retaliate.

"Alen!" Claude called out in the nanosecond that he _could_ spare, eyes still glued to the monster. He wanted to make sure that the other man was safe, but the defeat of this monster took all priority.

"I'm fine," he called back, already retrieving his sword. "I think my wrist is broken. I can't fight!"

The towhead frowned. _It's not like you've been exactly useful anyway, though I appreciate the effort. Rena would throttle me if anything were to happen to you._

Then the next thought stopped him dead.

According to Vermillion, Rena was lying dead somewhere, killed by the bandits. Dias too. It was too much to bear.

_No! Stop that, you idiot! Rena is __**not**__ dead! And as soon as you kick this monster's ass, you can __**prove**__ it!_

Twirling the hilt of his sword in one hand, Claude took the opportunity Celine had granted him and plunged his sword into the monster's side. The monster howled, violently shaking his body. The sword was pulled from the wound and Claude jumped back, intently watching the beast. Ignoring the pain, Vermillion charged again, swiping a clawed hand at Claude.

But Vermillion's body stiffened and he grunted. Curious to see what had stopped the massive beast in his tracks, Claude peered around the body and saw Alen from behind, his sword in the monster's back.

"I used my other hand," he told the towhead, twisting the blade in the wound.

Not wasting any time, the beast revolved his body and used the back of his arm to swat Alen away like a bug. The poor man's form was hurled against the trunk of the tree and he lay there, crippled.

"A-Alen!" Claude cried out, intently waiting to see if the man would get back up.

He didn't.

"Claude, stand back," Celine commanded. "I'm going to use one of the strongest spells I know. I don't want you to be caught in the blast."

"Like hell you will," Vermillion snarled, hobbling past Claude and reaching for her.

The magician leapt backwards, giving the Ensign enough time to bring his sword down against the wound that Alen had already made earlier. The beast tensed, contracting its body, and turned on Claude.

_Come and get it…_ he could feel a bead of sweat drip down his face, curve around his nose and continue to voyage down across his lips. But Claude didn't move. He was more ready now than ever.

Eyes blazing, the monster thrust its arms out to seize Claude, but the boy was already on his toes and pounced from his position on the ground. Grabbing air, the monster stalled, and Claude found himself Vermillion's back. He stared hatefully down at the monster, the creases in the ends of his lips deepening.

"Tell me again that they're dead," he spat. "I just _dare_ you to say that."

The monster made a quick attempt to shake the Ensign off, but Claude had already sunk the tip of his blade into its neck, hanging on even after Vermillion released an ear-splitting cry. The monster violently thrashed about, Claude struggling to hold his place. But the monster bashed its body against a tree, and the boy was forcefully ejected from Vermillion's back, sword and all. He tumbled into some bushes off the path, dazed and confused.

"Energy Arrow!" Celine flicked a wrist in the air and a purple lightning bolt materialized above her.

Drawing power to the glowing object before her, she cast it forward, pulled from an imaginary bowstring, and watched it sail forward into Vermillion's belly. A cry ripped through the vicinity and its mutated hands clutched the wound, ooze pouring down its front in thick rivers.

The world around the monster erupted, its body blown apart by the spell, and Celine could only do so much to hold her position, arms shielding her face. Bits and pieces of the monster sprayed over her front, but she chose to ignore it until the blast subsided. The rush stung her ears and deafened her, and her knees wobbled against each other. Her back ached from having her magician's garb hit consistently against her back from the brutal wind.

Celine bit her tongue, squeezing her eyes shut.

When the world around her died, she collapsed with it.

Claude lay there for a long time, just listening to the different sounds die off until all he could hear were the occasional birds chirping from time to time. His eyes gazed up into the sky, still dazed and his ears were ringing. There was a blast, a scream, and heavy thuds against the ground.

He drew in a deep breath, finding the strength to close his eyes, and his fingers fumbled around in the space next to him, seeking his sword. When he didn't find it, he fought his body's protests and opened his eyes, turning his head so that his cheek was against the ground.

There was the glitter of silver only a few feet from him, stained with red. From the lack of sound on the other side of the bush he was on, he could only presume that the monster was dead. His lips were cracked and his mouth was dry.

"C-Celine…?"

He didn't hear a response. Claude hoped that nothing had happened. And Alen was probably out still, so calling out to him would do no good.

_I have to get up. I don't have the time to be laying here!_ Momentarily forgetting his sword, Claude used every muscle in his body to push himself up to his feet, his head stinging and his back a mess. _Getting slammed around like that totally messed me up._ Flipping over onto all fours, the Ensign did his best to crawl over to the tree that had betrayed him in the fight. Now, he begged for its assistance.

Propping himself up against it, he leaned into the bark and stood up, feet sliding around in the mud and dirt. He clenched his teeth, and dug his fingers into the bark. Feeling his weight successfully leave the ground, Claude wrapped his other arm around the trunk and pulled himself to an upright position. He was still leaning against the tree as though a friend were helping him along.

He held his breath. Vermillion was in pieces scattered about the road, but the majority had tumbled onto its side, unmoving. Claude shifted his attention over to where he expected Alen to be, and still was. Then he turned his head to the left, Celine on her stomach.

"Celine," he called out again. She didn't move.

Cursing all of the luck in the world, Claude staggered over to the bush and pushed his way through it, ignoring the thick limbs and thorns in the middle of it. Tripping onto the other side, he barely caught himself, but dropped himself anyway and frantically crawled over to Celine's side. He grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over so that he could face her.

She was covered in black ooze and flesh, probably from Vermillion. Her eyes were half-lidded, and he didn't know if she was awake or asleep. Claude gave her a little shake, prompting a stir from the back of her throat. Eyes more focused, she barely blinked and gave a weak smile.

"That spell took a lot out of me."

He ignored her. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fit as a fiddle." Closing her eyes and making deeper grunts, she requested, "Think you could prop me up against that tree behind me? I'd rather you not lay me back down in the dirt."

"No problem," and Claude lifted his face to see the tree she was talking about. He only hoped that he could garner enough strength to carry her there.

Celine must've seen the trouble in his eyes because she laughed and said, "Just help me scoot over there is all. I saw what the monster did to you. You're in no better position than I. And think of poor Alen…"

Claude's face scrunched upon the mere mention of Rena's friend. He hoped to all that was holy that the mayor's son was all right. He held the magician up in a sitting position and the two of them slowly backed her up until her back met the tree, which took quite a few moments. She motioned him to grab her bag, which was thrown off some feet away, and grab the medicine she had applied to his shoulder and Alen's injury earlier. The Ensign complied, moved over to the bag, and sifted through it.

Not being familiar with the herbs and medicines of this world, Claude took to overturning the bag and letting everything tumble from inside. A red vial bounced off of some weird bottle, and he recognized it as the medicine that Celine had worked with earlier. Quickly making his way over to the other man, he pulled out the cork and ran it under Alen's nose, inwardly forming a silent prayer.

The Ensign shook him several times, checking for signs of breathing, and exhaled in relief when Alen sputtered and coughed.

"Take it easy," Claude patted his back. "Are you all right?"

He was answered with more coughs. Claude laughed.

"Claude Darling," the magician waved. "You'd do best to put some of that on yourself. You don't want to be hobbling back to the village, do you?"

After a few minutes, Alen had fully regained consciousness and Celine, though still weakened by her spell, applied the medicine to Claude's back. Though painful, he tried to hide it, and the towhead put his jacket back on. The mayor's son was gazing ruefully at the body of Vermillion.

"I wish it hadn't come to that," he whispered. "I never thought that that good stable boy was one of…them…"

"Actually," Claude plopped down beside him. "I remember seeing a stone with him, much like the one you had, Alen."

Celine, who was much better, joined their side, staring down at the remains of the monster. Alen's eyes shifted to Claude and he pointed to his chest, "M-Me?"

"Yeah. Remember the stone you found in the Salva Mines?"

The magician was watching them intently, and it took a moment for Claude to realize that she had no idea what they were talking about. Of course, she hadn't been there at the time, so there was no way she could've known. The Ensign figured that he would explain it to her later. As of now, time was of the essence.

"Yes," Alen agreed after a moment. "Now that you mention it, I _do_ remember him having that sort of stone on him." A realization hitting him, he cried out, "So you think that it's related to the Sorcery Globe?"

At Claude's nod, Alen's face fell. "You know exactly what I'm getting at here," Claude stood up. "That's why we have to get back to the village and make sure that everything is all right."

"Wait," Celine kneeled down by the body, staring at something within the large wound in its belly. She made a face, hesitantly held her hands above it and, like a snake, whipped her hand into the ooze and pulled it back out just as quickly. In her hand was a flat object dripping with the monster's guts and organs. The magician appeared as though she were going to be sick, but shook her head and held the object away from her.

"That's right," Alen pushed himself up, staggering a little. "That's the secret book the stable boy said he stole. We _must_ get back to Mars right away!"

"No," Celine gave them both a stare that made Claude jolt. "We can't. The children…" Her eyes fell and it was painful for her to force out, "…the children are our first priority. We _must_ save them. Now that their boss is dead, the remaining bandits won't have any qualms about killing them."

Claude grimaced. While that was true, the matter of Egras and…

_And Rena. Vermillion said that she and Dias were dead. What should I…what should I do?_

His body shook and he turned away, unprepared to handle this situation. He couldn't take charge. He couldn't even send Alen back, lest Alen get himself killed along the way. But he wanted to see for himself what had become of Rena. If anything had happened to her and he had never gotten the chance to apologize…

"Claude!"

That voice…

_Her_ voice…!

Coming back to life, Claude circled around, his eyes on Rena Lanford, who was _not_ dead, but staring at him with tears welling in her eyes. He very much was the same, too.

"R-Rena!" he called back, her name cracking on his tongue. He couldn't quite describe himself at that moment, his happiness, his relief, and how every bit of that and more washed over him with warmth.

She gave him a genuine smile back, her hands clutching at something around her neck. "Thank goodness," he thought he heard her whisper and then her eyes drifted over to the standing body beside him. Eyes widening in absolute disbelief, she stammered, "A-A-Alen!"

"Rena," he waved, diligently. "I'm happy to see that you and Dias have made it through that turmoil all right."

As if on cue, Dias stepped out from behind the shadows, his eyes also grasping befuddlement. "Alen?" he choked out. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could very much ask you the same thing."

Eyes moving between both men, Claude was interested to see where this situation would lead. It was equivalent to one of those soap operas that his mom was so obsessed with. Now would come the moment of truth that all had been waiting for.

But Rena spoiled it when she jumped back in disgust and pointed a horrified finger down at the dead monster at her feet, "What _is_ that!"

"It's the stable boy," Alen shook his head. "In his true form, I should say."

"The stable boy?"

Celine crossed her arms, "What he _means_ to say is that it's the man who was at the elder's house."

Rena lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I see…so _that's_ who that man was talking about then. This must be the bandits' boss."

Claude cocked an eyebrow, dreadfully confused. "That man?"

He didn't get the time to receive a response when Dias cut in, "The children are safe now." But the ends of his lips were tugging. He stepped forward, peering closely at Vermillion's remains. "Who defeated the monster?"

"Mr. Kenni is truly a remarkable swordsman," Alen praised, and Claude had a vague idea of _why._ "You certainly weren't lying about his abilities, Rena. I see now why you put so much faith into him."

Rena turned away sheepishly and Dias' eyes widened, as though someone were lying to him. "You took this guy on by yourself?"

Feeling the stage set itself up to finally one-up this newcomer, Claude offered the most arrogant smirk he could muster and nodded, "_That's_ right." But when there was a loud harrumph from Celine, he quickly added, "Ah, with a bit of help from Celine and Alen, of course."

"Alen?" Rena stared at her childhood friend, quite confused.

Dias brushed past her, kicking at the body as he went by, and stood by the mouth of the forest path that led back toward the village. "So…if Alen says it's true, then Rena wasn't lying after all." Eyes sharply piercing through the Ensign, Dias spat, "The Warrior, huh? I'd very much like to see your strength."

Claude gulped.

"Dias," Alen began, but took too long to congregate what he was going to say.

The oldest swordsman took over, "I believe that the day we cross swords won't be far off. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to it." Surprising everyone in the group, Dias smiled. "I apologize for my rudeness from before. Perhaps you _wouldn't _have been a drag on me after all."

And then, as quickly as he had come, Dias was off down the trail, his cape rippling behind him. Claude stared off after him, jaw dropped.

Looking back to Rena, he asked, dumbly, "What's he talking about?"

But her eyes were focused on the dark, mysterious man who had left her side for however long he intended it to be that way. Alen turned around and stooped over to pick up his sword.

"Now that we are certain that the children are safe, it's about time we return to check on the children, yes?"

"Oh," Celine flinched, remembering her father's injury. "That's right!" Then, leaning forward to grab Rena's arm, "Rena, you _must_ hurry back to the village with me! My father is in great trouble!"

Before the young girl could protest or ask for any further details, Celine was down the road like lightning, dragging Rena behind her. Claude was still at a loss for words and Alen was gazing down at Vermillion's body, mournfully.

* * *

I decided not to include the battle with Rena, Dias, and Azamugil as this whole Mars thing was getting pretty long anyway. I hope this chapter wasn't bad and next chapter is end of the Mars saga. Yippee. Please RnR and let me know what you think!

ML


	14. Realization

**Disclaimer: **::casts another evil spell::

**A/N: **So I'm ending the Mars saga early. This is a pretty long chapter and most of it is just talking anyway. Sorry if it's boring, but at least Alen explains what he's doing in Mars. Booyah.

Also, I've been writing ahead and I'm almost at the part where Welch is supposed to join in Second Evolution. Now, Welch isn't one of my favorite characters, but that's beside the point. To me, she doesn't do much for the storyline, there's already a ton of characters being added into this story, and she reminds me of a blonde Precis who knows about space technology.

So here's my question: would anyone be critically offended if I omitted Welch from this story? If there are some people who WILL be, I have no problem writing her in, but if it's not a problem, or I don't hear anything back about it, then I won't be including her. :-) Let me know!

Also, thanks to Moosashi, Hawke, and MMOaddicted for your wonderful reviews! Moosashi, glad you're liking Alen in the series. He really is fun to write, that's for sure! And you'll definitely be getting to see the Lacour Tournament. I've almost got to the point where I'm able to write out that chapter, but wanna see what everyone thinks about Welch first.

Anywho, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Realization**

\/\/\/

Rena found herself completely spent after grueling hours of using her power to save Celine's father. When they had returned to the village, a crowd had gathered around the injured Egras, crying and wailing for their fallen companion. There was nothing that they could do.

After all, there _were_ no healing spells in the Heraldry Arts.

Celine had ushered everybody away and ordered the strongest men in the village to carry her father to his bed at the Jules' home. She had turned to Rena just at that moment, a look in her eyes that the girl would never forget.

"Save my father," the magician begged. "Save him, Rena."

And she couldn't believe it. After what had happened the day before and even that day, Rena Lanford was _positive_ that she and Claude would never speak to her again. But her presence was needed. It was the _perfect_ opportunity to jump back into the heat of things and offer an apology later. But if she failed to save Egras now, Celine would most _certainly_ never forgive her.

So Rena took the task.

And expending herself until she could no longer feel her fingertips, Rena collapsed onto the bed, face first, and begged for reprieve. Her prayers were answered when the injured man had come to and was staring around the room as though it were completely foreign to him.

Celine released a cry and Raveh didn't bother to hide her tears.

"Oh, my dear!" she sobbed, rushing around to the other side of Rena, and threw her arms around her husband's neck.

"Raveh…? Celine…?"

Celine was wiping tears from her eyes, and sniffling hard.

Rena _knew_ that she was in the way now.

And, as much as it hurt to move, she slid her body out from on top of the chair and crept away. But not before being taken hostage by Celine's embrace.

"Thank you, Rena," the older woman wept into the other girl's shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving my father."

"You're welcome, Celine," the blue haired girl said, tiredly. "I'm only glad that I could help." Slipping out from the woman's arms, Rena moved toward the door. "I'll leave you all alone for a while. I'm…really tired, you know."

Celine nodded in understanding. "I understand. Thank you, Rena."

Creeping out through the door, the girl rubbed her eyes, body feeling numb, and struggled to walk. After a moment, she had to resort to leaning against the wall for a breather before heading out the front door to give the waiting party the good news. No longer having the strength to stand, her back slid down the wall until her bottom hit the floor.

_They can wait a minute, _she told herself. _A few more minutes won't __**kill**__ them. I'm just…I'm just exhausted from using my power so extensively. I've never had to do that before…_

Leaning her head back against the wall, she caught the muffled voice of someone from the next room over. Having nothing better to do, since she was confined to her spot on the floor, Rena could only eavesdrop, though it probably wasn't the _right_ thing.

"I hope Egras will be all right," the elder's voice carried through the halls, perking Rena's pointy ears in alert. "After all, he took several powerful spells at point-blank range. I can't see him ever coming out of that."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." That was Claude this time around. "After all, Rena's spells are really something."

"That's right. I've grown up with Rena, and I can vouch for her powers. You should have nothing to worry about." Good old Alen.

A smile found its way to Rena's face. Her friends were sticking up for her, though Claude was the one who surprised her the most. She had been deathly scared that he would forsake her and continue his journey without her.

"So you're saying that Egras happened upon that stable boy while he was in the back of your house, stealing Mars' prized book?" Alen asked.

The elder was silent for a moment before responding, "I don't think he was ever a stable boy, but, yes, that's about the gist of it. Egras tried to stop him and called for us to help, but it was too late. After attacking Egras, the man ran from my house and into the forest behind the village."

"I see…"

Taking a deep breath in, Rena's knees knocked together as she attempted to stand up. Her fingers clawed at the wall, the rest of her body pressed tightly against it. She wasn't sure if she had the strength to stand at all. There was a tightness that pulled in her legs and lower back, but she struggled to ignore it. Turning to face the mouth that led into the front room, she slowly padded out into the open.

"Yes, but as for the—" Claude was cut off once Rena entered the room and all eyes were on her.

She felt slightly remorseful for interrupting the conversation, but she was dreadfully tired and wanted to lie down. Since the only couch seemed to be in the front room, and that's where others were preoccupying it, the one thing left to do was present them with good news and then take a nap. A very long nap. All eyes were focused on her, but she paid attention to the elder's.

"Egras is fine. He's awake in the other room." Her tired demeanor seemed to go unnoticed.

The elder lit up, relieved, "Oh, is that right, Rena?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm sure that after he rests he'll be able to move about freely again."

The elder removed himself from his seat on the couch, much to the girl's delight as she eyed it deliciously, and he turned to the men he had been talking to.

"I'll go see how he's doing then." He advanced across the room, moved around Rena, and abruptly stopped. Circling around, his eyes stopped on Alen, who had been resting in a recliner all this time. "Alen, would you mind joining me? After we say hello to Egras, I would like to talk more with you."

Rena caught the hint of protest in her childhood friend's face as he looked from Rena to Claude. She noticed that his attention lingered on the towhead a little longer than it should've, but he made no further comments. Pushing himself to his feet, Alen nodded.

"That sounds good, Elder. I'd like to tell you of the plans my father has for Salva."

The elder was delighted and Alen fell in step with him out of the room, leaving the girl and the boy all alone together. Once they were out of earshot, Rena turned to Claude, who had his attention on the unlit fireplace in the center of the room, and asked, "What's Alen doing here?"

He shrugged, still focused on the fireplace. "Beats me. He was going to tell us when we finished up in the forest, but, you know, it's been a little hectic…"

Her laugh was desiccated and stale. "You can say that again." Rena collapsed onto the couch, happy that she could finally rest. "I think I could pass out at any moment. I've never had to use my power that much in my whole life!"

Claude's chuckle was barely above audibility. He gave her a glance from over his shoulder. "Yeah, you look exhausted. But, still, you did great in saving Egras."

Her heart fluttered, ecstatic that he was not only talking to her, but praising her as well. Words couldn't describe the fear in her heart that she would be leaving this house today to end her adventure back in Arlia, rather than continuing onward to El.

"Thank you," she closed her eyes, shifting her position so that she was more comfortable on the couch. "I can't believe it was that Heraldry user in the elder's house all along."

"You're telling me. And we didn't even notice it until after it was too late." His face fell, "Although…there _was_ no way we could know since he disguised himself as one of the villagers."

"Even still…" Rena's fingers were fidgeting. "It was _you_ who defeated him, Claude."

"Not by myself. Alen had his part and Celine's spells were incredibly useful."

"Yeah, but, even still…" Rena tilted her head to one side. Claude finally turned completely around to face her, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm actually really surprised that Alen joined you in the forest, much less helped fight at all. You see, Alen was always a little…eh…_cowardly _when we were children. He never knew how to fight or how to defend himself. If he went with you, it must've been for a good reason."

"Or maybe he's changed," Claude scuffed his foot against the wooden floor. "He was really shocked when he found out that you and Dias went off together."

"Oh, he's known Dias just as long as I. He knows how close we were." Seeing the flash of pain venture across Claude's face made her clamp her mouth shut. He turned back away from her, hugging himself more than crossing his arms, it seemed, and stared back into the unlit fire.

Rena sighed, not sure how to remedy the situation. Her hands grabbed the couch fabric and turned to her right. Another couch was next to that and the recliner in which Alen had been placed at. The fireplace was beautiful, but it was hard to see around with the boy standing in front of it. A rug lay for décor at Rena's feet, and she dipped a foot down to touch it with the tip of her boot.

Plants were scattered about the room with various knickknacks, shelves, and other assortments. The dining room table was placed catty-corner from behind the couch she was sitting at now. She hadn't noticed before, but the room directly next to the one where she had come from was the kitchen. However, it didn't appear as though anything was going to be prepared for dinner. Not that she had any room to object.

_What with what happened to Egras and all…_

A staircase was nearly hidden on the other side of the room and she wondered what lay up there. Probably Celine's room and maybe a guest room. That was usually the way it was on most second stories.

_All right, enough sightseeing._

"Dias was really impressed with your skills," she blurted out after a moment of silence.

She heard a small, "hmph," and realized that his back was still to her. "I'm sure his skills are way better than mine, though. If it had been him, he probably could've defeated their boss in one fell swoop."

The way he angst made Rena uncomfortable, and she knew something more was on his mind than just the battle that had taken place before. "…Claude?" she tread, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear anything else he had to say, lest they erupt into an argument again.

"It's easy to discourage someone. _Much_ easier than to praise them. I should know. My father is like that. So if Dias was praising me, even if only just a little, that goes to show how much better he is with a sword than I am."

Rena exhaled. _He's still on about that, is he? I know that Dias can be a little intimidating, sure, but he's got to understand that that's just how Dias is._

Then she could feel her heart clench. It wasn't as though _she_ could just understand how he was. More than once along the way did that man surprise her, not just the way he looked and acted, but by what he said, too. As much as Rena wanted to still see the same Dias, his smile and his laughter, it frightened her to think that that had all died the same day Cecille and his family had.

Her Dias…had died.

The man she had grown to admire and love, the man she had waited for to come back and tell her that he had put down his sword and wanted to play with her like old times…he was gone.

"I'm starting to understand why you care about him so much."

Rena's back hit the couch like someone had sat down on top of her and she could feel her palms become sweaty. She didn't want Claude to be like that toward her and Dias. After all, what would _he_ know? He didn't know what had happened to Dias when they were children, or how he had befriended her when her father had died. Dias had been the only one…the _only_ one…to comfort her when times were tried or when she felt lonely.

"Stop it, Claude!" she cried out, refusing to argue about this any longer. "Why do you have to _be_ like _that?_ Dias is the big brother I never had!" Taken aback by her sudden shouts, Claude whirled around, startled. Her eyes were narrow and angry, and she was leaning forward on the couch. "You're getting the wrong idea and I _don't_ like it."

He composed himself, face as blank as when she had first started the conversation, and he lowered his head. "Am I?"

"Yes!"

He wouldn't face her any longer and she couldn't get him to, no matter how many times she tried. Rena didn't want this to end up in another argument. Remembering the hate in his eyes when the two of them had bumped heads in the grocery store made her chest hurt even more so. All this time she had been afraid that Claude wouldn't speak to her again—would kick her off the team and send her home…

Well, she wouldn't give him the opportunity to do _that._

"Did you already forget that when we set out from Arlia we had intended to investigate the Sorcery Globe? Don't confuse this with our mission, Claude…" her fingers were clasping her pendent in frustration, _and_ the object behind that. "Unless…" fearing the next set of words, she took her time drawing them out, "…you don't want me to come along?"

He gave her a sharp stare, disbelief washing over him. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that, but it made Rena squirm. She wished he would turn his eyes, but he didn't. "What?" was all that he could manage.

She really didn't want to have to repeat herself, especially something that had been so painful to get out the first time, so she changed the wording to make it come out easier, "I'm still coming with you, right?"

"Wha—? Of _course_ you're coming along…unless…" he stopped short. "Unless you've decided to go along with Dias…?"

Rena quickly shook her head, wondering how he could even _think_ such a thing.

"Of course not. And…he'd never allow it anyway."

His face went awry and she wondered what in the world had possessed him to look in such a way.

"…I'm sorry about yesterday," he mumbled. "Especially in the grocery store."

It was the apology she had finally been waiting to voice. Rena could hardly believe that it was _he_ who had put his best foot forward, though.

Smiling brightly, she told him, "I'm sorry for saying those horrible things to you, too. I never meant to hurt you. I-I was just so…"

"We both were," he cut her off. "…Angry, that is."

She wanted to stand up and give him her best apology hug, but she didn't think that her feet would allow for it. But Claude seemed to understand. He was smiling, though it came off just as tired as hers. It _had_ been a long day.

Rena wanted to say something more, but the chuckling from the other side of the room made her forget entirely about it. Claude turned his head and she followed his gaze. Standing in the doorway of the room was none other than a mischievous Celine Jules, whose sly grin betrayed her ideas of evil.

"Well, I'm happy that _that's_ finally settled." She waved a long digit in Rena's direction. "You don't know what a downer it had been traveling with him the whole while. He was grumpy and moody and—"

"C-Celine!" Claude quickly cut her off, but he had faced away so that the blue haired girl couldn't see him.

The magician waved him away, "All right, all right, I won't spoil your secrets." Making her way across the room, she stopped in between the two of them. "I just want to thank you for your help, guys. Especially Rena," her beautiful set of eyes peered down upon the girl. "Without your powers, my father wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you."

Bashfully, Rena glanced away. "Ah, it was no trouble at all, Celine. I'm happy that he's better."

The magician closed her eyes and nodded, "Me too. So my parents and I have decided that you absolutely _must_ spend the night with us tonight."

"Oh, are you sure?" Rena looked around Celine's body, attempting to garner approval from Claude. Apparently, he had been doing the same thing to Rena.

"Absolutely! If you refuse, how _else_ am I going to repay our heroes?"

"Heroes, huh?" Both girls' attention circled around to Claude, who was sporting a ridiculous grin, his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes, _heroes,_" the magician emphasized.

A thought occurred to the blue haired girl and her happiness faded. "Speaking of…heroes…Did Dias say where he was going?"

Strangely enough, Celine was quick to end the subject of the blue haired warrior. She flicked a wrist and merely said, "I'm sure you'll meet up soon enough. Now then, Mother is preparing dinner, and I expect that you're all hungry after a hard day's work, yes?"

Rena bobbed her head up and down, the idea of having food in her stomach made the idea of staying over all the more better. Even Claude was in absolute agreement. The teens' reactions were amusing to Celine, and she called her mother in to start cooking.

In the meantime, the magician made the effort to show the two around the house. Claude seemed up for it, but Rena was still very exhausted from before. But she didn't want to appear rude to Celine, so she bit her tongue and agreed to go on the tour. She explained that she would have shown Alen around as well, but he was busy with the elder at that moment.

"I didn't realize that his father and the elder were such good friends," and she ascended the staircase that Rena had been excited about climbing.

Just as the blue haired girl had predicted, the upstairs held a rather large guestroom with three beds, meant for them. It was clean and the beds were big and fluffy. It was all she could do from leaving Celine's side to dive into one of them and snuggle in for sleep. It looked so inviting. Then the magician waved them into the room across the way.

"This is my room," she announced.

Rena gasped and Claude whistled. Rena knew that her room was a closet in comparison to Celine's. There was a vanity table next to the bed and plants on the nightstand. Knickknacks covered the tops of the windowsills and across the shelves in her room. There was even a beautiful bay window that overlooked the entire village of Mars.

It was all Rena could do from jumping into Celine's bed and taking a nap there, too.

Celine offered to show them around the village, but the blue haired girl complained that her feet hurt too much. Claude concurred, though he didn't whine half as bad about it.

"Kids," Celine shook her head. "Let's at least sit outside while there's daylight left and talk, all right? Mother won't be done with dinner for a while."

Everyone was up for that, and Rena plopped down on the grass outside of the magician's house, feeling it spread over her fingers. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the wind. Claude fell back against the grass, his arms propped up like a pillow behind his head. Celine sat on the steps, knees up against her chest.

"Do you always watch the sky, Claude?" the oldest woman asked after a moment.

Rena opened her eyes and turned to Claude, who was content in his position, watching the clouds roll by in the pink and purple sky. The blue haired girl glanced up, recognizing the sunset upon them.

"Yeah," he answered after a moment. "I used to do this a lot as a kid. I always imagined what kind of worlds lay beyond the sky."

"Ha, that's deep, Claude," Rena pulled her attention from the setting sun. "And did you believe that there were other worlds?"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I? So I guess that that means I was right."

Celine quirked an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

Tilting his head back so that he was staring at her from upside down, he answered, "Oh, I-I mean that—"

"Say, Celine!" Rena twisted her body so that she was on all fours and crawled over to the magician. "Do _you_ believe in other worlds?"

Rena knew that the question appeared ludicrous to the woman, but she wanted to spare Claude the trouble of having to explain himself and his other world. As Mayor Regis had said, it was best if he stayed under cover about himself for as long as possible.

Celine's cheeks puffed slightly and she shifted her eyes. "I…I've never thought about it," she admitted. "I suppose…it would be an interesting concept, yes."

"I think so, too," the younger girl giggled. "I definitely believe that there are other worlds out there."

The magician gave her a strange look and then cupped her chin in the palm of her hands. "You _are_ Rena after all."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

The three sat outside and made small talk for a while longer. After some time, the elder and Alen strolled up and greeted them. The elder asked of Egras' condition and talked a while with Celine whilst Rena made conversation with her childhood friend.

"I'm really surprised to see you here," she giggled. "How's Salva?"

His face was awry, but he did his best to smile. "We'll talk about it later."

Her laughter faded, confused.

It wasn't long afterward that Celine's mother came to collect them for dinner. Upon entering the house, they were amazed to see plates covering every corner of the table. Celine slapped herself in the forehead.

"Heh, she likes to cook as much as your mom," Claude gently elbowed Rena, who could do nothing but share Celine's embarrassment.

"I hope you enjoy it," Raveh gestured to the table.

Claude had no problem digging in, and the girls stared at each other while he grabbed everything he could.

Rena shrugged. "He's like that. Sometimes I wonder if he ever eats besides big meals like these."

"What?" Claude glanced up, a noodle hanging out from the corner of his mouth.

Rena broke out laughing and Celine tapped her mouth as a silent request to finish eating. Ever polite Alen ate as delicately and well mannered as Rena remembered him always doing. However, every so often he'd sneak a glance in the towhead's direction.

Perhaps _he_ wondered what it was like to eat like a slob.

After dinner, the elder stopped by and requested the Jules household's attention. Rena, Claude, and Alen remained in the front room, sitting on the couch, while everyone else was huddled into the back room.

Rena wondered what the urgency was, but was too tired to ask.

She closed her eyes for a while. She wasn't sure _when_ everyone had come back in by the time she finally came to.

\/\/\/

"Oh man," Claude patted his stomach and leaned back on the couch, much later after the elder had left. "I'm sorry, Rena, but I think Celine's mom's cooking rivals your mother's."

He peered over at the girl, who had the couch in the center of the room all to herself. She appeared more exhausted than she had earlier, but he figured that it was a combination of the time, the events of the day, and the food. She nodded, eyes closed. She seemed to be floating in and out of sleep.

"Yeah…nice to know that they share the same hobbies, huh? I think they would get along great," she mumbled, barely audible, but it showed that she was trying to pay attention.

Above the blue haired girl stood Raveh, who was beaming. "I'm glad you liked it." She turned to Alen, who was sitting next to Claude on the other couch, "How about you, Mr. Tax? Did you get enough?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. Thank you very much. It was all wonderful."

"It was no trouble at all." Raveh's eyes circled around to her husband, who was standing with his back to her in front of the fire he had constructed earlier. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Hmm?" he gave a small jolt and shot her a glance from over his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Bowing her head with a small smile, Raveh turned and made her way back into the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. Claude sat in thought for a moment, wondering where their Heraldry using friend had gone to, and then remembered that she had gone to prepare the guestroom for them that night. Rena looked ready to fall back to sleep at any moment, and Alen was spaced out himself.

Focusing his attention more on Egras, he asked, "You sure it's okay for you to be getting up like this?"

"I'm fine, thanks to Rena's healing. Thank you for your concern."

Though her eyes were still closed, the girl offered up a smile and murmured, "You're welcome."

Egras rotated himself so that he was facing Claude completely. "Celine tells me that you're on your way to the Port of Herlie."

"That's right," the Ensign nodded. "We're going to take a boat from there to Lacour and then find passage to El after."

Egras appeared disturbed, crossing his arms and looking away. "I see."

"I…Is there a problem?"

"Celine has already told me why you're going to El. The Sorcery Globe is a dangerous thing, you know."

Claude shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What…What are your thoughts on the Sorcery Globe?"

His back was to the fire again, gazing upon it with interest. "I could be wrong, but I've done my fair share of studying about the Sorcery Globe. After rifling through all of the data, I've come to the conclusion that it is probably an energy entity."

"Energy entity?"

"I see that as the best answer because of the effect it has been having on the scenery and its inhabitants nearby. The animals have all been transformed into monsters, as I'm sure you've already encountered. We never had that problem before, monsters roaming the plains, that is. And I've heard that the continent of El has been changed from a beautiful place to a shriveling land for the dead."

"Does energy work in that way?" Hearing Rena's voice, Claude turned in her direction. She seemed a little more awake than before, but her eyes were still half-lidded and droopy.

"It's something that Mr. Kenni was theorizing back in Arlia, remember?" Alen spoke, rubbing his chin. "After all, it managed to have a drastic effect on me, if you recall."

"That's right," Egras nodded. "The elder was saying something of the sort. It was a stone you found in your mine, right?" Alen nodded. "Then maybe we're not too far from the truth."

"It's already been classified as a meteorite," the mayor's son continued. "But, as the mayor from Arlia has suggested, it doesn't explain the things that are going on around the world."

"That's right." Egras pulled his gaze from the fire and began to pace around the room. "If I were you, I'd spend a little more time trying to find out exactly what the Sorcery Globe _is_ rather than just hop on a boat straight away to El."

"And why do you think in such a way?" A voice unfamiliar to the group broke the conversation and Claude's attention trailed to the stairs. Celine was descending, looking a little worn out herself.

"Well, since it appears that you've been eavesdropping…" his scolding face prompted a sheepish grin from her, "…then you'll have heard that none of us _really_ know what the Sorcery Globe is, right? From a meteorite to an energy entity, it would be foolish to travel to El unprepared. Do you understand?"

Celine was pondering, and Alen's eyes were to the fire. During the time that Celine had descended and now, Rena had sprawled out completely on the couch, her attention no longer on the conversation at hand.

"I think that's a great idea," the Ensign spoke for his companions.

Egras patted his daughter's shoulder before turning back to Claude. "Mr. Kenni, a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Take care of my daughter." He ignored her protesting gasp, "Sometimes she gets in a little too over her head."

"I do _not!_ On the contrary, Father, it's _me_ who is taking care of these children at the moment."

He laughed, something that Claude hadn't seen him do since he had met him. "Anyway, it's getting late. I suggest you all get some rest for your journey tomorrow. I trust that it will be a long one." Egras turned and left the group to themselves, disappearing through the open hallway to his and Raveh's room.

"That father of mine," the magician shook her head and sighed. "I've been gone from the village all of this time. What does he think I've been doing during that time, having a shopping spree?"

Claude chuckled. "It's natural for a father to worry about his daughter."

"I know, I know. It's just…sometimes I don't think he has any faith in me _or_ my abilities."

"I wouldn't say that. I—"

Celine turned away from the Ensign, cutting off the topic. "Anyway, the Port of Herlie awaits us. It's going to be Lacour after that and then the continent of El. I think I'll stop by Linga on Lacour first to see if that book can be deciphered. The elder looked at it and couldn't recognize anyth—"

Alen cleared his throat, silencing the magician. The attention was drawn to him and he stood up from the couch. "Actually, if I may…"

"Oh," Claude blinked. "That's right! I completely forgot that you came here looking for Rena and me."

"Yes," he concurred. "I've already discussed this matter with the elder. Now that Mars has settled down, I can make my proposition." He waited to see if everyone was all ears. There was a light snoring coming from Rena and he made a face.

"We'll tell her later," the towhead reassured, sensing his anxiety. "Let her sleep for now."

"Very well. A few days after you left, Mr. Kenni, a terrible quaking erupted from the mines. At first, I was convinced that it was because of all the building that I had done in the heart of the mine. But then a terrible demon appeared and started causing havoc for everyone in the mines."

"Wait," Celine waved her hands. "I'm hearing this all for the first time. I heard that there had been some trouble in Salva, but I had no idea what it was. Think you could fill me in?"

Claude began, "It started right after I met Rena in the Shingo Forest—"

"Let me start, Mr. Kenni, because this happened long before you showed up." Taking a deep breath, Alen said, "About a month ago, maybe even a little more, I was in the mines and found a strange stone. It was a beautiful, glowing stone that wouldn't allow me to take my attention from it. It changed my way of thinking entirely and gave me a new power that quickly fed my ego.

"It's no mystery that I came from Arlia myself, so, naturally, I'd be acquainted with Rena and Dias. It's also no surprise that I harbor deep feelings for Rena. The longer I kept the stone, the more convinced I was that I could make her my wife. I have no record in my memory about what happened most of the time that I was under the influence of the stone."

"I was in Salva at the time," Claude took over and then offered a glance to Alen. "I heard all sorts of things about you, so I decided to go back to Arlia and talk to Rena about your decision to marry her. But as I was leaving town, you were riding up in your carriage. I tried to stop you, but you struck me with your whip and ran me off of the road."

The other man's eyes widened, horrified to hear such a thing. "I…I did…?" Claude nodded. "I don't remember ever doing that. I'm…so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. You weren't yourself. I know now that that's something you'd never do." But Alen didn't seem to feel any better. Celine was waiting for Claude to continue. "Anyway, through some…different means…I found out that Alen had hired a carpenter from Arlia to build an altar for him and Rena. I caught up to them inside of the mine, just as Alen was about to finish the vows.

"I noticed the stone behind him just as he lost control of himself and transformed into a horrible monster. Rena and I brought him back to normal after we realized that it was the stone that had changed him."

"The stone…" Celine echoed. "That was the same kind of stone you said you saw the Heraldry user have, right, Claude?"

"That's what leads me to believe that that stable boy really _was_ a member of this village," Alen concluded. "Only Heraldry users can use Heraldry. Not even a mere bandit disguising himself can do that."

Celine stood back and craned her head so that she was staring at the ceiling. It must've been a lot for her to take in, Claude realized, seeing as she had missed a lot from the beginning. Alen stood next to her and peered back at Claude.

"Anyway, now that we have all of our facts straight, I want to finish what I was saying."

"Don't bother." The magician diverted her eyes and folded her arms. "You said that a terrible demon is inside of the mines, right? And it's causing trouble for the townsfolk? Then it's only natural to assume that you're here because you want our help." Alen's mouth snapped shut. "My next question is…why us?"

"Mr. Kenni…" the mayor's son's gaze fell upon the Ensign with a wide smile, "...is our very own Warrior."

Claude was sweating. "I…I am _not_ the Warrior! We've gone over that already!"

"Word has a way of spreading," Celine ignored the outburst and continued to talk with Alen as though Claude wasn't even there. "You certainly had a lot to talk about with the elder, didn't you, Alen? He came back and told my family and me after dinner."

"So _that's _what the elder was in such a panic to tell you guys!" Claude's eyes narrowed, not at all happy that the talk had been about him, and _he_ had been left out of the loop. "Look, I'm not this silly Warrior of Light, all right? I don't know how many times I have to repeat this."

"So, you're asking us because you think that Claude is the Warrior," she reaffirmed, again ignoring the Ensign. "Is that it?"

"Well, and after seeing the way that you all fought today, I'm more than sure that you'll be very capable of handling this."

Celine gave another sigh and finally eyed Claude, who was somewhat grateful that they hadn't overlooked his presence _completely._

"What do _you_ think, Claude? Should we go back to Salva and help him exterminate this…demon?"

"I promise I'll make it worth your effort, Mr. Kenni," Alen stepped in front of Celine. "I'll pay you for your services and I'll provide transportation to and from. I've already arranged this with the elder and he promised to lend us a horse. I'll use my own horse for Rena and myself and the elder's horse for you and Celine."

Claude frowned. _Him and…Rena?_

"Well…" the towhead's face fell, deep in thought. Doing this would take time away from their journey at hand, not that they hadn't already done _that_ with Cross Cave and Mars' catastrophe. "It _is_ Alen, and I doubt Rena will walk away from him once she hears of this crisis."

"Ooooh, I get what you're saying," the magician used a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled. "Well, you're right. I couldn't handle another episode of a brooding and cranky Claude." He started to protest, but Celine would hear none of it. She gave a nod in Alen's direction and said, "All right, you've got yourself a team of mercenaries."

Beaming with bright eyes, even as they reflected from off of the fire's shine, Alen bowed, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! This means so much to me."

Claude shook his head, not even wanting to _try_ to step into the conversation again.

_It's not worth it._ Then he yawned.

The magician happened to notice and took a couple of steps toward the stairs. "Well, now that we've got ourselves on a completely different adventure, why don't we call it a night? It's going to take a while to backtrack to Salva, you know."

"I'd agree to that," the mayor's son stretched and gave Rena an affectionate stare. "What should we do with Rena?"

"Let her stay down here for a while," Claude sunk into the back of the couch even further, not wanting to move himself. When he had become so tired he couldn't quite recall. But now he wanted to sit down in front of the fire and think things through, whatever that may be.

"Leave her by herself?" Celine questioned.

"I'm actually thinking of taking this couch I'm on."

Alen gave the Ensign a long stare, as though he couldn't comprehend what was being decided. Claude couldn't quite blame him.

_He cares about Rena a lot. I'm sure it's only natural that he sees me as a threat._

Celine didn't appear too happy either, but her despondency had bloomed from something else. "And after all the time I spent preparing the guestroom. What a waste." Pivoting, she ascended the stairs, "Let me at least get you guys some blankets and pillows."

Alen waited until he could hear footsteps on the floor above him before giving Claude his undivided attention. "I would like to have a talk with you, Mr. Kenni, after Celine goes off to bed."

_Oh no. Here it comes._

The raven-haired man kept in front of the fire, anticipating the magician's return. During that time, Claude found that he couldn't even face the other man. But he wasn't sure why he was so scared. He didn't have anything to be scared of.

Whatever it was, it was probably just another big misunderstanding.

Claude couldn't seem to get away from those misunderstandings.

He didn't even want to have this _talk._ He was tired of talking. He just wanted to go to sleep now.

Celine reappeared a few minutes later, a bundle loaded in her arms. Alen took a pillow and a blanket and granted himself the liberty of tucking Rena in, carefully placing the pillow behind her head. She made a small stir, but it wasn't enough to wake her. Then, flapping the blanket upward, he let it drift down until it caught her petite form.

Claude watched him intently until something was set in his own lap. Glancing down, he realized that it was his own pillow and blanket.

"I don't know why you'd want to sleep down here instead of in a warm bed, but whatever. I'll leave the fire going for you and Rena." Celine offered up a weak smile and turned to Alen, who was still focused on making the younger girl comfortable without waking her. "As for you, 'boss,' you'd do best to get to bed yourself. It's getting late."

"I'll be up shortly," but he wasn't done tucking the edges of Rena's blanket in around her.

Celine left the two of them alone, padding back upstairs and calling a "goodnight" over her shoulder. The Ensign waited a while longer, silently observing as Alen hovered over Rena like a mother to her baby.

"What did you want to talk about?" he finally broke the silence, tired of watching him dote on her.

"Mr. Kenni—"

"Before we begin, can I ask you a favor?"

Alen, who appeared as though he had waited all day to deliver the speech he had prepared, was thrown off by Claude's interruption. Finally regaining himself, he nodded.

"Thanks. Listen, I had the same talk with Rena and I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ address me as 'Mr. Kenni.' I really don't like formalities, and it sounds weird since I call you 'Alen' and Rena 'Rena.' Know what I mean?"

This was probably something he didn't expect to hear, so Alen absentmindedly nodded and continued on with his speech. "I'm sure Rena has already told you that I'm not very adept at swordplay, am I correct?" He didn't even wait for a validation before rushing in, "My father is extremely adept at using a blade. It's only natural since he travels so much and has to worry about bandits and monsters. He's tried to teach me, and I _can_ swing a blade, as you probably know, but I lack the reaction time and ability to kill."

Claude grimaced. He _did_ painfully remember having to cover Alen several times throughout the course of the day. While the mayor's son could certainly jump into battle without a problem, he delayed far too much in the finishing blows _and_ evading strikes. Without sounding rude, he _had_ been more of a hindrance than anything, but he had _also_ come through in certain situations, too.

After weighing the verdict, Claude shook his head and argued, "There were times that you saved _me,_ you know. You're not as bad as you think."

"Ha," Alen was unconvinced. "Compared to you or even Dias, I'm better off cheering from the sidelines. I want to thank you for putting up with my negligence today."

The Ensign's eyes narrowed, one cheek puffed out. "That's…_not_ the _only_ reason you wanted to talk, is it?"

Alen took a pause and exhaled, preparing the next half of his speech. "As I have said before, I come from Arlia Village. I've known Rena and Dias a long time. I also won't deny my feelings for Rena, but she's always been so devoted to Dias, it's hard to compare."

At his words, Claude could feel his chest twist.

"She says that he's the big brother she never had," Claude wasn't sure who he was trying to convince with his flimsy argument. Alen…or him.

"That may be very true, but I've known Rena long enough to realize that _Dias_ is the Warrior she's been waiting for. I left the village before he did, but after he left and I had come back to visit, I could hardly get anything out of her. She was like an old woman, lost in despair and waiting for her lover to come back home.

"I was torn apart at what to do. It was my chance to finally sweep her off her feet, but nothing I did was ever any good. It was always about Dias and no one else. He's been gone a long time, and I was hoping that she would get over him, but…"

Claude's eyes narrowed, finally understanding what he was getting at. "But then _I_ showed up is what you want to say, isn't it?"

His harsh tone made the mayor's son shrink and he hid his eyes behind his bangs. "I…I respect you, C-Claude. Both as a man _and_ the Warrior."

"Alen," the Ensign crossed his legs. "I already _told_ you that I'm not the Warrior. I don't possess any special powers. If you're thinking that _anybody_ is the Warrior, why don't you go talk to Dias? He's much stronger than me. If Rena believes that _he's_ the Warrior, why come talk to me?"

And even though he tried to rationalize it, there was still _something_ he couldn't shake.

Rena thought that _Dias_ was the Warrior, even though he never came from another world, like Claude had. But since Dias had never returned, Claude was just fresh meat. He had no idea of their customs or ways. Of _course_ that would make him an easy target. He scoffed at the thought. It seemed like he had been tricked more than once during his stay on Expel.

"You don't understand. Rena's reasons for naming you the Warrior may be different than the rest of ours, but I _will_ argue that you possess something that Dias doesn't."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"The desire to protect other people."

Claude clamped his mouth shut, Alen's words being hammered into him. The…desire to…protect?

Alen, who had still been standing all of this time, leaned back. "That's what makes you a wonderful friend, and an honorable rival."

"…Rival?"

The other man quickly nodded. "Oh, yes, definitely. Dias may still have Rena's heart, but you have the drive and perseverance to change that."

Claude chewed on this prospect a while longer, eyes dropping to the ground. The will and perseverance to make Rena stop loving Dias? But why…why would _he_ care?

"I think you've got this all wrong, Alen. I know you said that Rena's a real heartbreaker, but what makes you think that _everyone_ feels that way about her? If Dias is the one she's waiting for, why consider _me_ the rival?"

Alen's brows furrowed together. "Pardon my rudeness, Claude, but I've _seen_ your attitude on the situation. Today is a perfect example. Your brash and reckless behavior wasn't caused by being under pressure of finding some children, was it?"

"Uh…well…" the Ensign stiffened. "I'll admit that _some_ of it had to do with Rena…"

"You were upset because she had abandoned the party, that's true, but you were more upset because you thought that she had abandoned _you._" Eyes fiery, Claude reeled his attention back to Alen to greatly protest, but the other man beat him to it. "I may not be a swordsman like you and Dias, but my skills as a diplomat's son are well beyond yours, I'm sure. We are trained to look others in the eye, but it doesn't just stop there. Their actions are what influence the decisions that we make. We don't _want_ the people to hate us, so we have to predict their thoughts ahead of time."

_Yeah, sounds like a bureaucracy there._ "Alen…I don't know what you're talking about. Seriously."

"Seriously? I have to disagree with you. You continuously took your anger out on Celine and myself. You reacted irrationally in battle, nearly injuring yourself and those around you, and the words of the bandits seemed to put you in a terrible place. But the moment that Rena showed up, your attitude brightened as though the rain had finally cleared away for the sun. You're _honestly_ going to tell me that you have no feelings for Rena?"

_I don't know what he's talking about. I was __**not**__ acting irrationally and did __**not **__nearly get my friends killed. __**This**__ coming from a man who can't even stab a bandit properly. _Claude grunted and turned away, bitterly. "It's not what you think it is."

"Whether it is or not, there is only one fact of the matter." Curiously, the Ensign made enough of an attempt to receive the other man's stare. "You're traveling to El Continent to find a way home, yes? But what after that? There's only one place that Rena can go once you leave…" his lips tightened into a smirk, "…and that's back home to Arlia, where I will be waiting for her."

"Alen, I hope you're not thinking of doing—"

"I…" suddenly ashamed of himself, Alen broke the gaze. "I would _never_ act as I had before to Rena _ever_ again. But…but you _must_ understand that I _love_ her. I want to be by her side. Always."

Claude drew in a deep breath that lasted for a second or two and then exhaled. He couldn't believe that he was having this discussion with Alen. He knew the other man meant well, and had very strong feelings for Rena. He supposed that he would be reacting in the same manner if two other men were trying to take someone that _he_ cared about away.

He couldn't chastise the man or harbor any ill will toward him for expressing his feelings, or even being territorial. Alen was a good man, and would do anything to make Rena love him back.

The other man must've realized that he had overstepped his bounds with his harsh words because he quickly apologized and said, "I didn't mean to talk to you so roughly, Claude. Please forgive me."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I see where you're coming from."

"But, please try to understand. You're only here temporarily, while I'll be here until I die. Rena's very special to me."

"And, as I said, you have it all wrong between Rena and me. Her mother asked that I protect her and keep her safe. That's all."

"That's…all?" Alen quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps you're not ready to admit it then. In that case, that's all I have to say." He gave a slight bow to dismiss himself and spun around to the staircase. "However…if you ever realize that I _am_ right, please, remember what I have told you. Goodnight."

Claude waited until the thumping upon the stairs had subsided before sighing and closing his eyes, shaking his head. _What a nightmare. Why is everyone giving me such a hard time about Rena? It's not __**like**__ that between us. At least…not with Dias in the picture._

Alen's words were a blow to him that he couldn't quite control. Rena was in love with…Dias? But she had said it was perfectly platonic feelings of brother and sister love between them.

Perhaps she was lying.

If she was lying…

"Alen certainly has a load on his shoulders, doesn't he?"

Breaking out of his thoughts, Claude was almost terrified that the voice had belonged to someone who shouldn't have heard the conversation, namely Rena, and his eyes whirled back to the staircase. Something attracted his eyes and he shifted to the left. Egras Jules advanced across the room and stood behind the couch that Rena had made into a bed for herself.

Disappointed that the conversations were not over, he slouched over, miserably.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but Alen was fighting something fierce there, wasn't he? Of course, I can understand what he's talking about. You smell of it, too."

Slightly offended, Claude mumbled, "I apologize, I haven't had the time to bathe lately."

That prompted a laugh from Egras, who regretfully shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all."

Embarrassed about having his conversations spied on, he fearfully questioned, "How…long were you standing there?"

"I heard most of what you, Alen, and Celine were discussing and then all of the talk with Alen." Claude dropped his head into his hands. "Please, don't take it that way. When I referred to your scent a moment ago, it was my way of expressing my agreement with them."

"Your agreement with what?"

"With why everyone thinks that you're the Warrior."

"Oh…that." Claude lifted his head, but replaced his mortified stare with a sour one.

"I understand that you don't share their opinion. I know you're probably tired, but will you allow me a moment of man-to-man talk?"

Egras' words took the boy by surprise. A…man-to-man? He had never even had one of those with his father. He had always heard from his friends that they were very deep and usually treaded on one's personal life. Claude wanted to turn him down, but Egras was already talking.

"Alen speaks quite highly of you. I heard from the elder that that boy sang nothing but praises earlier. Apparently, you've even impressed the old mayor in Arlia."

"I…I know how they feel, but I don't possess any powers of a 'Warrior,' Egras. I mean, I see Rena and Celine giving it their all out there on the battlefield, and I'd feel horrible if I didn't do my share. I'm really not experienced with fighting in the slightest. I'm sure that you've also been informed that I'm not from here. Where I come from, fighting with swords and magic is only heard about in fairytales."

"Your kind doesn't fight at all?"

Claude's face went awry, thinking back to all of the wars that were occurring on earth at this very moment, while he was here battling monsters and bandits.

"That's…not it. It's just that compared to Dias, I'm nowhere _near_ upholding the title of 'Warrior.'"

"Ah, that's right. I heard Alen mention that swordsman. He's quite skilled, isn't he? Alen doesn't seem to be happy that Rena thinks so fondly of him."

Claude's eyes trailed down to the sleeping girl and wondered what she was dreaming about, and who was in it. _Probably Dias, I'm sure._ Then a horrible thought crept up on him. What if she _hadn't_ been sleeping at all? "You…you think she's heard anything we've been talking about?"

Smiling, the older man shook his head. "Listen. Can't you hear her steady breathing? She's so tuckered out from today that I doubt an earthquake would wake her." Claude felt relieved. "But…Alen seems to find you to be a threat as well."

"And that's something I don't understand. He has it all wrong."

The moment that Egras rewarded Claude with a sly grin, the Ensign _swore_ he was staring back at Celine. _So __**that's**__ where she gets it._ "Is that right, now? Well, maybe Alen's just being too paranoid and maybe he has good reason to be wary of you. You said earlier that Rena _and_ Celine give it their all out on the battlefield. I think you should've stopped with Rena."

"Oh…I…uh…"

"You both are ones that can't explain who you are or why you are here. Though it might be true that Rena shares feelings for Dias, I doubt that she _doesn't_ feel anything for _you._ If it was _she_ who recognized your ability to be the Warrior, then I'm certain Alen has _some_ reason to feel a little jealous. As for Rena's power, you also have accepted it, and that's the way that it _should_ be."

Claude bit down on his lip, prying his gaze away. _Yeah, __**now,**__ maybe. But, at first, I was scared of it. I had never seen such a thing before and I treated her horribly because of it._

"I think you're much more than _you_ think you are, Claude. Alen knows it, my daughter knows it, and I'm certain that Rena knows it. So the only question left is, was Alen right?"

The boy closed his eyes, pondering deeply. This whole talk of being the Warrior was driving him up the wall. He couldn't help but think back to that day when he saw the stained glass window painted with everybody's hopes and dreams. So was Alen right about what? Him being the Warrior? Or…

"The Warrior, huh?" Claude mused. "I certainly don't see it, but if that's what you say…"

"And not just that, either. About Rena as well."

Claude's words died on his lips. _What…about…Rena?_ "Uh…"

Egras grin had transitioned into a genuine smile, as though he enjoyed seeing the boy confused and riled up. But Claude knew that that wasn't the case. It just didn't provide any motive for that train of thought. "If I were you, I'd do some heavy thinking about what happened today and _why_ it happened. Not with the bandits, I mean, but with _yourself._ If you're uncertain of where you stand, your journey will be bitter and stressful."

Then he stepped back, leaving Claude with more questions than answers. He wanted to ask the Heraldry user some more, but he had already disappeared into the shadows. Before he completely vanished, the Ensign heard him say, "You should get some sleep. Sounds like Salva is having problems worse than ours. Best to be prepared for anything."

And that was that.

Claude was half expecting somebody _else_ to appear from out of nowhere and lecture him some more.

But no one came.

So the only one left to lecture him was himself. And now he had all of the time until morning to do it. This was _not_ something he had wanted to contemplate at all. He wanted to leave it in the depths of his mind for later pondering. But no one would let him be. He found that this was _definitely_ worse than one of the soap operas his mom was so obsessed with.

Everyone thought that he was the Warrior. There was nothing he could do to prevent that. But Rena…well, he figured that Alen, being hopelessly in love with the girl, would pull something like a ten-minute speech to stake his territory. But what sideswiped him the worst was the confession that Rena's feelings for Dias were so much more than brotherly.

Perhaps Alen had been mistaken, not being in the right mindset and all, and maybe he _hadn't_ been. All Claude knew was that the words struck him in the stomach and the air had escaped him. For some reason, the very thought that Alen _could_ be right was troubling.

And Claude didn't know why.

It wasn't like he was just another one of Rena's suitors, waiting for her to make a timely decision about who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But he couldn't explain his behavior at all that day or the day before, either. The only thing he knew was that he had lost sleep over it and was eagerly welcoming the slumber that was soon to come.

But not yet. Not until he had his ducks all in a row.

Sure it had bugged him when Rena did nothing but extol Dias' abilities until it dulled him to irritation. But it had bugged him even _more_ when she announced that he would be joining their group. He didn't know exactly _why_ he hadn't wanted Dias to join. Sure, he would wholly admit that the swordsman's skills would've been a great benefit to the team. Maybe it was because he didn't like Dias' attitude, or maybe he didn't appreciate that Dias was better than him, or maybe…just maybe…he was jealous that Rena liked _him_ better.

It had been wrong of the Ensign to scream at her and make her run off like that. He wanted to stop her, grab her by the shoulders and tell her that he didn't want her to leave. That he wanted her to come back and fight with them. Fight with _him._ But by the time he had found the courage to do that, she was already gone.

He spent the whole time walking to the grocery store in silence while Celine ranted about Dias' pig-headed behavior. She was stopped by a woman who knew her and left Claude to shop for the basic necessities himself. He could barely keep his mind on the task at hand, continually wondering how he was going to apologize to Rena and beg her to come back. He had been so wrapped up in running over what he was going to tell her that he hadn't even noticed he had bumped into her at the counter.

But instead of apologizing, he grew angrier, especially after seeing the load of herbs and vials in her hands. It meant she was serious about leaving. She was serious about traveling alone with Dias. And his anger intensified when she reiterated that she wasn't coming back and that she would stay with Dias. He shouldn't have said that horrible thing to her before walking out. It was wrong of him.

Celine thought so, too, after he rejoined her outside and told her what happened. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't as disturbed as he was about her leaving the team. And watching Claude only made her laugh. It had been _his_ suggestion to visit the inn the next morning after a night without sleep. His _real_ agenda had been to apologize, and he talked the magician into it after baiting her with the idea that maybe they hadn't left at _all._ How _stupid_ he had felt when she announced that they were gone. He couldn't even begin to describe the discouragement.

So…maybe he _had_ acted a little carelessly in battle. Every time Alen or Celine would bring up the Benedict Arnold that was Rena, his responses were nasty and uncalled for. But he couldn't stop worrying about her. Sure, she was with Dias and he could protect her, but that didn't stop him from _worrying._ If anything had happened to her and he hadn't been there to save her, he would never be able to forgive himself.

That was a fact.

He remembered nearly losing his mind when Vermillion revealed that she and Dias were lying in pools of their own blood nearby. He couldn't bear to _accept_ that fact. It scared him. It scared him a _lot._ He never wanted to feel that way again. And when he finally _had_ seen her again, he had wanted to push Dias out of the way and grab her. He wanted to pick her up and spin her around in circles, knowing that she was safe and sound, and that he didn't have to be scared anymore.

Wait…was that _really_ how it went down? Could he _really_ call those emotions…fear?

Claude leaned forward and stared at Rena's sleeping face. She looked so innocent, her hair spilling all over her pillow. Her mouth was open just ever so slightly, but, as Egras had said, she was lost in deep sleep. She _would_ live to see another day because of Dias, but, for some reason, Claude didn't want the account of her safety to be depended on a childhood friend_._ Claude found it more reassuring if _he_ were the one who stood between her safety and anything bad happening to her.

The very thought of even a _single_ hair being harmed on her head sent shivers up his spine.

And what of Alen? It was true that Alen held the eternal devotion to serve Rena and keep her by his side, but could he _protect_ her? It was strange how Claude's first vision of Alen being strong and powerful had dwindled down to the reality that the mayor's son was bumbling and clumsy. And Dias, who _had_ the skills to keep Rena safe, was also what Alen had said—one who kept his fighting for himself and no one else. Rena would be left to chase him around like an obedient puppy, waiting for him to return her affection.

Seeing Rena like that killed Claude. He wanted her to be happy, but could Dias be the one to do that?

_They called me the Warrior. If I impressed not __**only**__ Rena, but Alen, Egras, and even Dias, then maybe…_

He wanted to be in the middle of Alen and Dias. He wanted to hold the devotion to protect _and_ the skill to do so. Somehow, that meant more to him than anything at that exact moment.

He _wanted_ to be the Warrior of Light.

His eyes refocused on Rena, who was still in her recumbent position, unaware of the world around her. The dreams she was having…were precious to him. He wanted to keep them alive and not let them dribble down into the hands of someone like Dias. It _was_ true that his stay on this planet would only be temporary, but as long as he _was_ here, he _would_ protect her, dammit.

This, he swore.

Whether she knew it or not…Whether she _wanted_ it or not…

"I'll protect you," he whispered. "No matter what."

He wouldn't let Alen take control _or_ Dias. This had been something Claude decided for himself. _He_ would be the one to carry out his vow. Until the end.

As a…_Warrior._

Warrior.

It felt good to think that. A smile tugged at his lips and he allowed it to form. A warrior. _The_ Warrior? He would just have to wait and see.

Then she shifted and he held still, praying that she wouldn't wake up. She groaned, turned over on her side, and lay there. He breathed, but felt a slight surge jolt through him when he heard the sound of a clattering chain beating against something else. He spotted something dangling from around Rena's neck and leaned in to get a better look.

_What's that she's got there?_

The small glint against the fire's blaze redirected his attention. He stood up and crept over her unsuspecting form, eyes on the pendant.

_That's…the pendant I gave her. _He smiled. _She's still wearing it._

Something sparked in him, relief maybe? She hadn't forgotten about him. As long as she wore that, he figured, her heart wouldn't _completely_ belong to Dias.

She wanted it; it _meant_ something to her, and that was all that mattered.

Feeling content with himself, Claude positioned himself back on the couch so that he was facing Rena and could watch her until he fell asleep. Snuggling under the blanket, he used one arm to grasp the back of the pillow. He waited for his drooping eyelids to finally close while Rena's steady breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Yeah…this chapter was really…REALLY long…but at least a lot of stuff got explained…And Claude's changed his views on some things. :-) Mayhaps the idea of being the Warrior and Rena has started to nudge at him a little bit.

Anywho! Ashton Anchors next chapter! Yippee!

RnR and let me know what you think!

ML


	15. The Unlucky Swordsman

**Disclaimer: **Just rewatched Star Ocean EX. Sure wish they had finished it...still don't own Star Ocean, or else I would've finished it myself.

**A/N: **Sooooo...amazingly enough...my computer finally died. I was lucky enough to be able to retrieve most of my data from my dying hard drive, and was even more lucky to be able to recover my fanfics-including the chapters I've got in store for Star Ocean. Praise Wolfwood for that (Trigun reference)! But that may mean that the chapters may slow down for a minute until I can buy a new hard drive and restore everything. At the moment, I'm posting this from my school's computer, but they're such damn tyrants about restrictions on the computers, they've even got Microsoft Word blocked. How the hell is anyone supposed to write reports when they're in a situation like mine? Asshats...

Anywho, enough of the venting. As promised, Ashton makes his debut here. Hope it lives up to everyone's standards. But before we begin, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. To answer some thoughts:

Moosashi - I'm happy to hear that you like the chapter's tie-in. It really took some thought as to how I wanted Alen to join the party and it made more sense to do it this way rather than to have him join way at the beginning (As for the voices in SO2SE, ya...they _were_ pretty bad for the most part. But that's just my opinion.). I'm glad you're still liking the story, and I hope the Ashton chapter works well for you!

Sarah's Knight - You'll have to forgive me, but I'm still trying to understand what was being said in the review. I think I got it, but correct me if I'm wrong lol. You said that it was awkward that Alen showed up, but I'm not sure if you meant as a whole, or why he went fighting with them? If you meant as a whole, it was to recruit the group to slay the dragon to sum it up, but if you meant why he went fighting with them, it was to find Rena and Dias for his own personal reasons. The reason that the conversation about Rena being a heartbreaker came up was because of Claude's constant angsting throughout the trip into the forest (He does it a lot in the game, too, which makes it easier to poke at). The conversation pieces were intentional, at least in Alen's direction to flesh out his character as a diplomat instead of a fighter. More of the unnecessary verbiage is shown in this chapter by Alen, who loves to chat. At least, that's the kind of guy I'd see him as, being the mayor's son and all. And, most of all, naive in the heat of battle. In SO2, Claude and Celine have their little chats at the end of each battle as well, but Alen continues to chatter on, not quite seeing the bigger picture. That's what I was aiming for anyway lol.

xstarsx - I'm quite saddened, just as you are, to see the disappearance of SO2 fandom. I was hoping to see more after the remake of SO2 into SO2SE, but, alas...Glad you're enjoying the incorporations of each. It's definitely difficult to select what's best to put in from one or the other (rarely both), and make the story my own too. And fanservice...I love fanservice lol. I think I could work that in (Trying to find the fanservice in chapter 7 though, if you could point it out to me. I know I included some in chapter 5). Just to be more fair to my readers, any particular character you have in mind? (Evil, EVIL grin...) As for jumping ahead, yes, I know. I've been trying to slow that down myself without making the sexual tension too much to bear. I'll be trying to watch out for that, but reel me in if you see it happening too fast. Even though I'm the author, sometimes I get too closed-minded and am unable to see it myself. I have a direction I'm intending to go in, but sometimes that spirals. Glad you liked the Alen bit! I wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out, but he seems to be satisfactory to most everyone, so that's a plus! And believe me, I'm trying not to abandon ship, even with my computer crashing and the like. But I'm stoked you like the story! I will try my hardest to please!

MMOaddicted - It's true that I don't like Welch, but I did say that was beside the point. And my readers mean more to me than my own personal feelings. As a writer, I'd like to think that I can set my personal feelings aside and not bash on a character I dislike. So it would be unfair of me to say, 'I hate Welch, I'm not adding her in; sorry to the readers.' There are actually several main characters I don't particularly like in Star Ocean, but I've written them in anyway. I won't say who they are (grin); that way, if you can spot a constant bias toward a specific character, then that means I'm not doing my job correctly. So I have to give that respect to my readers and ask what they think. That's just me, though. I know it doesn't work for everyone. Hope outside of that fact that you're enjoying the story anyway.

Hawke - As I said to xstarsx, I'm trying to slow down on the Rena/Claude movement. No one likes forced romance, but I know I can get carried away. XD Glad you're enjoying the story!

So, I guess that the majority rules out Welch. I'm just about to that point anyway, so I'll skip over her PA and continue with the original cast I had in mind. :-D Hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Unlucky Swordsman**

**\/\/\/**

Rena woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself still on the couch from the night before. She hadn't been sure exactly _when_ she had fallen asleep or why no one had woken her to move her. Her surprise only grew when she found the blanket over her body and her arm hooked around a pillow from behind. She sat up and let the cover fall down to her waist, and held a hand to her head.

When her eyes rotated to catch her surroundings, she recognized Claude, sleeping peacefully on the other couch. His light snores perked her pointy ears and she smiled, but couldn't help but wonder why he had slept in the front room as opposed to the guest room Celine had prepared for them. The fire from the previous night was nearly dead, a small glimmer of orange peeking out from in between the cracks of the charred wood.

Alen came in from the front door a moment later and woke Claude. Celine and Raveh trotted in soon after, baskets in hand.

"Breakfast for the road," the mother explained. "Alen says that you're quick to get moving."

Taking a seat beside his childhood friend, Alen announced that their plans had changed and that turmoil had overtaken Salva. He had prepared his horse and a horse from the elder to travel with. Rena didn't mind so much the extra side quest, if it was to help a friend, and her worries were gently put to ease when she learned that Claude and Celine were going, too.

She rode with Alen and Celine clung to Claude from behind on the other horse. The trip was spent mostly in silence, save the small conversation between Alen and Claude about the monster in the mines. Rena's arms tightened around Alen's waist and she looked east to the mountains. The trip itself wasn't worrisome; it was the idea of delving straight back into the heart of the mine…

…back to where the man who rode with her now had taken her against her will and transformed into the hideous beast that Claude had battled.

But now he and Claude talked as though they were the best of friends, sharing laughs as though it were nothing at all.

And Claude…speaking of Claude…

He seemed…different somehow. More vigorous? He had been in good spirits all morning and talked of the trip to Salva. Rena half expected him to be slightly irritated at having to take another side quest from going to Lacour, but he was strangely upbeat and talkative.

Celine must have noticed it as well because after they had arrived in Salva, she prodded the young girl and whispered, "Did you do something to him last night?"

Face budding red, Rena hid herself away and cried, "N-No! I didn't do _anything!_"

Just as Alen had said before coming upon Salva, adventurers from all over had gathered in the town. There was a loud buzz emitting from the center, men tightly holding onto the hilts of their swords, drawing attention from all around. Rena had spotted several bandaged men and others in the process of being bandaged. Others were gathered around the entrance to the mine, waiting for their turn to venture forth and try their luck in slaying the beast.

Rena felt uncomfortable with all of the people around, as though they were at the frontlines of the battlefield, anticipating the enemy. Alen ignored them, telling Rena that his father had sent word to all of the swordsmen in the area, explaining why they were here now.

"But I knew that you and your friends were perfect for the job," they entered the mouth of the mine. "Despite what my father thinks, I know that Claude has enough potential to slay the beast."

Rena wholeheartedly agreed. After a few words with the guard standing at the shaft entrance, the mayor's son waved them through. He seemed to be all smiles, as though he had been gambling and just won. Claude was in the same boat as Alen, the two talking all the while as they turned past the shaft and continued further into the mine. Rena could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin, distinctively remembering the certain path she had gone down. It was to her immediate right, and, if she chose to descend upon it, they would end up back in the altar room where Alen had transformed into that terrible beast.

_It's strange, now, thinking about it and then hearing his voice right next to me, normal and elegant as ever._

It almost frightened her. What if he lost control again, right _here,_ and turned back into that mindless monster? She couldn't bear the thought. It was too much.

At least Claude was there. And Celine too. Rena just hoped that nothing happened.

"There's another swordsman in the cave," a second guard standing watch stopped the group. "Take extra care, Mr. Tax."

"Another swordsman?" Rena turned to Alen. "You think it's Dias?"

Claude turned away.

"Hmm…that's quite a lot of backtracking," the mayor's son pondered. "I don't think so. He _did_ say that he was heading for Lacour, right?"

The girl's face fell. "Oh."

Brushing past the guard, the crew continued into the mines. Alen carried a lantern, a glow breaking apart the darkness and lighting parts of the mine that weren't already brightened by lit torches.

"Miners are constantly treading back and forth in these parts," Alen explained. Rena was trying her hardest not to look around the mine for fear of seeing a path she recognized. Celine and Claude, on the other hand, were listening intently to the history lesson. "Silver is the most popular metal to be found in the mines, while an occasional ruby is traded to the jewelers for accessory creation."

"That's right," the magician was getting more excited as the conversation continued. "Salva _is_ pretty famous for its jewelry."

"I'll admit that Cross has a better selection than we do, but Salva is less expensive, _and_ it's the heart for trading goods. That's what makes this town unique from Cross."

They turned a corner, the row of torches above them dead. Alen held up the hand carrying the lantern and continued forward. Celine moved in between Rena and Alen, forcing the younger girl into the back beside Claude.

"When did Salva start mining for these goods, Alen?" the magician asked.

Alen cocked his head to one side. "Well, I'm not really sure, but I'd say it's been at _least_ twenty years by now."

"Really? That long and you guys are _still_ finding stones?"

"Well, to be honest with you, when our ancestors first came to Salva, it was nothing but a hot and humid town. I do believe that you were complaining about the sand getting into your hair, earlier." Celine flushed, remembering the event. "Anyway, the mining began for an underwater reservoir. The dig began right where my house is now and the water was found quite some feet below. You don't hear about the water these days because after the gemstones were found, that became all the talk."

"Sounds logical," Celine stepped over a ditch in the road. "Stones talk more than water does."

"But it's a little ironic," Claude, who had been silent the whole time, piped up. "I mean, Salva's such a dry town, you'd think water would be _somewhat_ important."

"No, there's plenty of water in the reservoir to last Salva for many years. We don't have to worry about things like that."

Rena turned her eyes toward Claude, whose head lowered. "Wish _my_ planet could say something like that…" he mumbled, too low for Celine and Alen to catch.

But Rena heard.

She watched him for a little longer.

_I wonder what Claude's planet is like. Urth…It's so different from Expel. I wish I could see it someday…_

"But mining comes with its price, you know," the mayor's son continued. "Turns out that after the mines were excavated, demons took to living in the depths of the shafts, and then monsters invaded three months ago."

"The monster that's been terrorizing the miners…" Rena fidgeted, not sure if she was going to like the answer to this, but asked it anyway, "Is it a monster or a demon?"

"Well…It's a dragon."

"_A_ _dragon!_"

The party halted, jumping backwards, and stared at Alen as though he had the most contagious disease in the world. He turned around, the glow of the light circling with him until it hit a stone wall. He gave them all a nonchalant stare.

"It should be no problem for heroes such as you. I have the utmost faith in you all."

"Yeah, that's because _you're_ not the one fighting," Celine huffed. "Do you have any _idea_ how dangerous fighting a dragon is going to be?"

"I'm sure you'll all do fine." But at Celine's death glare, Alen's confidence dwindled, as well as his offhand behavior.

Claude looked from Celine's storm cloud to Rena, who was still recovering from the shock. "Well…What should we do? It _is_ terrorizing miners and civilians. Should we really just abandon the mission?"

Alen's attitude changed completely and he pushed past Celine. Staring the towhead dead in the eyes he pleaded, "Oh please, you _can't_ just walk away from this! _Please!_"

It was obvious that Claude didn't respond well under pressure. His attention solely fell on Rena, silently pleading with her to do something. Rena straightened her shoulders, and bit down on her lip. A dragon was dangerous and not something to be taken lightly. If Dias were here, that would be a different issue, but since it was only Claude and Celine who could do any _real_ damage to the dragon…

_I wonder what the other swordsman inside the mine is like…_

"I think we should try to catch up with the other swordsman inside," the girl suggested, subtly attempting to change her friends' minds. "If we team up with him, we'll stand a better chance against the dragon." When her eyes met Alen's, she added, "Besides, we can't leave Salva in such distress, can we?"

Celine rolled her eyes. "You're such a goody-goody."

"I…I am?" Rena blinked.

Claude laughed and Alen doubled over, relieved.

Soon they were back on the path and the mayor's son took the lead. Celine wasn't as interested in talking to Alen as she had been before, probably still sore about having to fight a dragon. Claude walked closely to Rena and waited until he got her attention.

"Say, why is it important to you to defeat the dragon?" he asked. "Is it because of the people in Salva, or is it because Alen asked you to?"

"He asked _you,_ too, you know. This isn't just about Alen; it's about the innocent people in the town being affected by the dragon. You should know that."

She witnessed Claude's back stiffening, something not quite settling with him. She was about to ask him about it when he blurted out, "Look at that sign."

All eyes turned and Alen cast the light upon the rickety sign set off of the path.

"Dragon's lair ahead. Beware." With a nod he said, "We're going in the right direction."

"Can't it be the _wrong_ direction?" Celine folded her arms. "How did we get talked into this again?"

"We'll have to be careful," the towhead cut in. "Be on guard, everyone."

Alen descended further into the mine, still chatting away to keep everyone's fears dispersed. Rena figured that it came from being the son of a diplomat, and so was used to talking to people. He did it rather well and could find things to say to draw attention to the subject rather than the topic at hand.

However, it was hard to mistake the dark and musty smell of wet clay and mud that grew stronger as time passed. It made Rena realize that they were deep inside of the planet with only the boards around them to keep the mine from collapsing in on top of them.

She shuddered.

Lighting was still sparse in between the time it took to get from torch to torch, but Alen kept his torch held high to avoid any problems. He also kept an eye out for his friends, and warned Rena once of a large mine cart off to the side before she could crash into it.

"Are the miners gone today to make way for the adventurers?" Claude asked.

"That's right," the other man nodded. "This dragon's got all of them spooked. We'll have to get rid of the dragon and then make sure that there's nothing else in this mine as big as that before we leave. Otherwise, I doubt they'll ever come back."

"I see," Claude squinted and stopped. "I hear…someone yelling up ahead."

They paused to listen. Rena bowed her head to catch more noise. Her pointed ears perked at the sound of clashing steel. "I hear it too," she announced. "That's probably the swordsman the guard at the entrance told us about, huh?"

"I believe you're right, Rena…" Alen motioned them ahead by moving his arm with the lantern in slow, circular movements. "Come on, let's help him."

"What's this 'let's?'" Celine mumbled, but took his lead anyway.

Alen braced himself for a light jog, not just to have his friends keep up, but to prevent the lantern from tumbling as well. Rena stayed by his side, listening to the tapping of feet coming from behind her. The closer they approached a giant opening from within the mine, the clearer the moving blur in the center became. Interest overtook the younger girl and she moved past Alen, causing the light around her world to dim. The torches above provided sufficient light to recognize the wriggling beast before her, and the swordsman staring up at it.

_Is that the dragon?_ Rena bit down on her lip. _It __**is**__ huge!_

Just as she had thought, peering down at the swordsman was a dragon head…Make that…two?

_A two-headed dragon? We have to fight __**that?**_

The body of the beast nearly touched the ceiling of the mine, its wings cramped and barely open for a spectator's view. Two heads emerged from each shoulder, glaring down at the swordsman. Rena quivered beneath the dragons' growl, their teeth bared for an angry display. The left side of the dragon's body was red, while the other was blue. What significant difference that had, Rena was only sure to find out.

The swordsman twirled one of the two blades he was carrying around with his wrist, his shoulder-length brown hair swaying with his movements. His back was to the crowd; whatever the look was on his face, it was kept only to the dragons and himself. However, she could catch his distinct huffing, and it became clear that the swordsman was wearing himself out. Still, his exhaustion did not stop him, and he lunged high into the air, the glint of his steel reflecting against the light below.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he drove the steel into the beast, who howled, and the head on the right opened its mouth.

A brutal chill filled the room as ice and snow was breathed from the dragon. The horrible wind blew the swordsman back. This was followed up by scorching flames that danced around his feet, courtesy of the dragon on the left.

"I think we're too late," Rena mumbled, though she was completely enthralled by the intensity of the battle.

"No…No!" Alen shook his head, mouth agape. "This is wrong. _You're_ the ones who are supposed to defeat the dragon!" he whirled around, desperately shooting looks at the adventurers around him.

"Well," Claude shrugged, "you think we could help him?"

"That's a pretty tight fit," Celine leaned forward. "We'd all get smashed in between the walls and become dinner for the dragon."

Rena's eyes watched as the swordsman bounded from his spot on the ground and attacked the dragon again, releasing a sharp battle cry. The dragon twisted its body as the sword came down on its backside and the swordsman rebounded and landed in front of Claude.

"Hey," the towhead called out. "Let us help you, all right?"

Out of breath, the swordsman shook his head. "No thanks, I got this under control." Then he turned his face, and Rena could see the twinkling determination in his emerald eyes. "The foul beast _will_ know the wrath of Ashton Anchors by the time _I'm_ finished!"

Then, leaving his attention toward the group behind, the man named 'Ashton' engaged himself back into the fight. Everyone watched, silently, and from out of the corner of her eye, Rena spotted Alen's mouth, twitching.

Ashton made an incredible dodge against another fire attack, and the blue dragon snapped its mouth at him. He threw his head back, laughed, and swung his sword again.

"I…feel bad just sitting here like this…" Claude turned to Celine and then Rena. "Let's cheer him on, all right?"

Rena smiled. "Good idea, Claude!"

Alen, though he said nothing, must've thought that it was a good idea, too, because he took several steps forward.

Claude cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "You can do it!"

"Hang in there!" the blue haired girl pumped a fist into the air.

"Don't let that dragon tear you up!" the magician crossed her arms.

"Good sir, I believe that you should grant us assistance in slaying the dragon!" Alen, completely forgetting the plan, held his arms out to beseech, "These warriors are exceptional fighters and would benefit you in the most fitting way!"

Rena slumped and Claude groaned.

"This _isn't_ a political debate," Celine told the mayor's son. "This is a _battlefield!_"

Either Alen hadn't heard her or was ignoring her. "Please, listen to what I am saying! These fighters would make your battle _much_ easier against the dragon! A man shouldn't fight by himself in times like these!"

Ashton, who had stalled this entire time, whirled around to Alen. Though he came off as annoyed, his tone was polite, "I'm sorry, but could you keep it down a bit? This dragon isn't as much of a pushover as he looks."

"Well, while I have your attention," Alen pushed the lantern toward him. "I would like you to allow these fighters by your side. They may not look like much, but they _can_ help you."

Rena's eyes drifted from the arguing men to the ever-growing shadow above them. During their squabble, the dragon had slithered its way over, both heads reared back to strike.

"I don't _need_ anyone's help!" Ashton persisted.

Alen obviously didn't like the word 'no.'

"But you _must!_"

Holding her hands to her face, she cried out, "Look out! Behind you!"

The squabble broke, and Ashton turned just in time to see both heads snap down on top of him, a white light engulfing the area. There were several screams, and a body that collided with hers, forcing her to the ground. Rena laid there, eyes shut tightly, as the rushing wind deafened her. The heavy force on top of her prevented her from moving, and she didn't try to resist.

The walls rumbled, and the sudden thought that they would collapse down on her sent her screaming. But her voice was drowned out by the wails around her and by the blast itself.

After a few moments, her body released its tension and the light behind her eyelids dimmed. The screams died down and all she could hear was the heavy breathing on top of her.

"I…Is everyone all right?" That was Alen's voice.

Comforted that at least _someone_ was all right, Rena's eyes opened. Her sight was instantly overtaken by black and beige colors and her eyes drifted upward. It didn't take her long to recognize Claude and that he had pinned her down with his own body. She could feel her face heat up immediately, and quickly wondered if it had been accompanied by the usual red glow. If it _had_ been, then Claude would surely notice, so Rena decided to duck her head and quietly ask him to move over.

"Oh, s-sorry…" and the weight left her.

Rena rocked herself to a sitting position, shook her head of the dizziness, and peered over to the towhead who had scooted some feet away. He appeared fine, his eyes away from hers, so she directed her attention to Alen and Celine. Both were struggling to their feet, grunting and moaning. Inattentively, Rena did the same, biting her lip.

The dragon was gone, and so was Ashton.

"I thought I was going to go blind," the magician complained, holding her head in her hands. "What exactly happened, anyway?"

Alen's attention was focused toward where the swordsman had been, but his words were meant for those behind him, "I was talking to that young man when the dragon came up from behind him and…"

"That's right!" Claude shouted and jumped to his feet. He took a couple of steps forward, seeking the man and the ferocious dragon. "Where did he go…?"

Then, just as the words escaped his lips, Ashton came bounding forward, still clutching his swords. He was huffing and frantically seeking the monster.

Then a chill fed up Rena's spine.

Though fine in personality and appeared unharmed, the two heads looming overhead told a different story. The girl could hear the intakes of breath from all of her friends, and she knew then that they had seen what she had. Ashton was clueless, seeking answers from those around him, but obviously could not delineate the red snaky head on one side of his body and the blue one on his other side.

"Where's the monster?" he dared to ask. "It's gone, right?" Ashton didn't bother to wait for an answer before sheathing his swords and accompanying it with a grin. "Yeah, I thought so. That dragon couldn't _possibly_ stand up to the might of Ashton Anchors! Ha, ha!"

Rena found herself cowering behind Claude, who seemed to want to crawl away himself. Ashton was involved in his victory, and the girl couldn't find the right words to pop his unrealistic bubble. Celine, on the other hand, didn't have that problem.

"Look on your back!" she pointed. "That creature has attached itself to you!"

Then Ashton shared their look of fear, his face pale and eyes wide. He couldn't believe it for himself, but when the monsters squawked and brought themselves down in front of his face to make their presence known, the man released the most high-pitched shrill Rena was positive she had _ever_ heard.

Ashton tore down the other side of the mine, a tangible dust cloud trailing behind, and immediately threw himself up against the walls, crushing the dragons.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

The dragons protested in pain each time the swordsman banged his back up against the wall. He was crying and whimpering, something a master swordsman would _never_ be caught doing. He lunged forward and threw his body up against the other wall, and began to alternate back and forth.

"At least you're all right," Claude called out, though it came out a little too low for Ashton to hear. Rena figured that it was because even _he_ wasn't sure how to console the distraught man.

"Heeeeeelp meeeee!" Ashton wailed, dropping to the ground and rolling. The dragons were very angry now and snapped at the swordsman to make him stop his feverish actions.

However, biting his butt only prompted Ashton to move faster, tossing himself up against the sides of the mine again. Soon, he was running down the corridor of the mine, his terrible screams bouncing off the walls.

"Someone needs to go after him," Alen watched the man disappear. "In the state that he's in, something is _bound_ to go wrong."

"You mean even worse than what it already _has?_" Celine chuckled. "That, without a doubt, is the dragon he was just fighting, isn't it?"

"I'd say so, probably," the towhead nodded. "The thing I can't figure out is why it attached itself to him."

"Well, he _was_ pretty adamant about slaying it. Maybe they did it to punish him," Rena ended her thoughts with a shrug, but she wasn't very sure about her reasoning either. Eyes falling to where the end of the mine met the darkness, a sting of pity coursed through her, and she honestly hoped that Ashton would be all right.

"This takes care of the dragon problem in that case," the mayor's son moved forward, intending to go after the wailing swordsman. "We'll take him back to my house. I'm sure my father will have an idea on how to help him."

\/\/\/

"Alen, I've told you time and time again to _leave_ matters _alone!_" Bernard Tax was a big man, his rounded stomach intimidating any small man, but his eyes were what _really_ hooked people. So when he used his angry glare against Alen, even _he_ couldn't find the strength to stand up against his father.

Alen sheepishly looked down at the table he was sitting at. Even though his father was seated at the far end of their lengthy table, Rena was sure that it wouldn't have made much difference had the mayor been standing right above him. Bernard shook his head, the ends of his thick mustache fluttering as he sighed. He moved a hand to his balding head to sweep back what little hair was there and shook his head again.

"What am I _going_ to do with you, Alen?" the burly man's tone had calmed, but, as any father would be, he was _greatly_ disappointed. "I told you _not _to go after Rena and her friends. I could've handled the matter by myself. When I found out that you went behind my back to take a horse out of the village to _find_ the—"

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm so _sorry._" Alen fidgeted, "It's just…after all of the things I've heard about Mr. Kenni here and how he was able to help me while you were away…"

Bernard lifted his nose at Alen. The boy ceased talking and resumed his staring of the table. Rena stood directly next to him and watched his despondent reaction. Celine sat on the left side of the table while Ashton sat across from her. She turned her head slightly to make sure Claude was still standing in the doorway.

He was, but he appeared distracted. Rena wondered what was on his mind.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Ashton pointed a ghastly finger at the mayor's son and picked up from where the father and son had left off. Alen's eyes met the angry swordsman's. "I had the dragon _exactly_ where I wanted him, but thanks to the noise you were making, I got distracted and _this_ is what happened!"

"Don't blame this all on me," Alen argued and then stared at the magician to his left. "What about Celine and Claude?"

"Don't go shifting the blame on us!" Celine directed her attention to Rena, "Are you letting _her_ get away with it, too?"

"I heard _you,_" Ashton interjected, still shooting daggers at the mayor's son. "Things like 'you need to work with us. You can't do it alone. Blah, blah, blah.' And now, thanks to that, I'm stuck looking like a monster!"

"Enough!" The bellow was enough to silence the argument and all attention was focused back on Bernard, who was rolling his temples with his index fingers. "Alen, this is bad for our public image, you know. I _expect_ you to fix this."

"Whaa? _Me?_"

"No complaining! I raised you better than _that._"

Alen slumped down in his chair, miserable. Rena watched his eyes close and his chest heave and exhale.

"So you'll take responsibility?" Ashton asked after a moment of silence went by. "You'll help me get these monsters off of my back?"

Alen's lips pursed together and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand what you expect _me_ to do about this. I'm only a diplomat's son; the _real_ adventurers are the ones standing around me."

"It's the _least_ you can do for ruining my life!" Ashton's chair skid back and he stood up. Mustering up the saddest look he could, he presented it to Bernard, "How am I supposed to walk around like this, now? Everyone will point fingers at me and laugh! No one will let me into their town! How will I be able to _live!_"

"Stop being so dramatic," Celine's chin was propped in her palm.

Ashton looked ready to protest when the mayor cut him off, "I'll make _sure_ that Alen does his best to make this up to you. Please, don't worry about a _thing,_ Mr. Anchors."

The door closed behind them and Rena tossed a glance over her shoulder. Claude wasn't there anymore.

_I wonder why he left…_

"Really?" Ashton was hopeful. "You'll help me?"

Bernard held his arms out, smiling. "Of course. My son needs to learn better manners, and since you came all this way to help us, it would be wrong if the mayor himself was to let such a thing slip past."

"Oh, thank you, Mayor." Rena was certain that the swordsman's grin was going to split his face in two. "I'm happy that you're willing to admit your mistake. We'll start looking for a cure right now."

"Hold on a minute," Celine waved a finger. "Do you have _any_ idea where you're going to start looking?" Ashton stood there and grunted. He swallowed his smile and it appeared on the magician's face instead. "That's what I thought."

Discouraged, Ashton sat back down, the dragons on his back making soft noises. Alen wasn't even focused on the conversation anymore. Rena, on the other hand, was curious. It was no secret that Celine was full of surprises, and when she hinted at something, chances were that she knew _something_ about it.

"So what's _your_ idea?" the swordsman challenged.

Celine accepted that challenge. "Now, this is just something I read a long time ago in the elder's house back in Mars. In a book on possession, it warns that the ritual to rid a foul beast from someone _must _be a specific one. Otherwise, more bad things can occur."

"Great," Ashton mumbled.

Celine cleared her throat, "The exorcism _you're_ looking for goes something like this: 'one must catch the falling King's tears from the sky into the holy Silver Goblet. The Silver Goblet sleeps in its maternal womb, embraced by calm, tranquil waters.'"

"King?" Rena echoed, blinking.

"And this Silver Goblet," Ashton chimed in. "The waters this book is talking about is near the ocean, correct?"

"Well, it speaks of a maternal womb, as well." Celine tapped her cheek with one digit. "If I were deciphering this with much thought, _I'd_ say that the maternal womb they're referring to is the Mountain Palace right behind Lake Cole."

"The one on the northwestern side of Cross?" As soon as Alen said it, he groaned, realizing that he had answered his own question. "That's…quite a travel from here."

Celine gave a seductive wink. "Then it's a good thing you've got your carriage." Her eyes wandered to Rena, "As for the King, the book continued in saying that 'the Great King circles the tallest mountain peak, guarding it. Any who dare to venture on the treacherous quest must brace themselves for the challenge."

"Circling the mountain?" Ashton formulated his own inward thoughts and then spoke aloud, "I'd imagine that it's a bird of some sort, right? We…We have to fight a _bird?_"

Celine ignored him, "The tallest mountain on Cross Continent is the Lasguss Mountains. Demon birds have been spotted on that mountain and have chased away many travelers."

"What then?" the swordsman asked, eagerly. "What's the book say about exorcising the dragons after we get the Silver Goblet and the King's tears?"

The magician waved him away, "You act as though we've already accomplished that part of the mission. You probably should focus on _that_ first." Her hand wilted when she caught sight of his glassy eyes and heard him sniffle. "…Whatever. The book says that 'the Tears will be yours once you grasp victory from the ruler of the skies. Bring the Goblet to your lips to drink the tears and recite the following incantation: I resign myself to be rid of this evil curse. Cleanse me in light. Cleanse my body with this Holy Tear and return me to my original state. Cleanse my body and my soul. Unchain me from this monstrosity."

Nothing was said for a great while, everyone slowly taking in Celine's words and the incantation. Rena found herself staring at the dragon, whose heads were wilted above Ashton's body. She couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow for those two.

"'With screams of agony and pain, the demonic dragons shall vanish from this world forever.'"

"Oh," Rena gasped, holding her hands close to her chest. "The dragons will be…killed?"

"What point does it make if I'll be free?" Ashton shot a hateful gaze in the dragons' direction. "Haven't you given thought to _my_ feelings?"

Both dragons wriggled and shrilled. Ashton covered his ears in torment. He silenced them and waited until they calmed themselves before turning back to the company at the table.

"It seems kind of cruel," Alen spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Is there _really_ a need to go that far?"

Ashton's eyes narrowed. "Yes." He could sense that everyone disagreed. Giving an exasperated sigh he mumbled, "I can't believe that _everyone_ is taking the dragons' side. _They're_ the ones who possessed _me._"

"Well, they don't deserve to be murdered like this, Ashton," the blue haired girl fumbled with her hands. "Think about it."

"Don't use this tearjerker stuff on me."

Rena took a step toward him, "There's nothing wrong with the way you are now, though."

"There are _plenty_ of things wrong with the way I am now! And why are you defending them! They caused problems for the townsfolk and killed things!"

"Is that true?" Rena looked at the dragons looming on Ashton's back. "Did you cute dragons _really_ cause trouble for the townsfolk and kill the people and animals who came into the mines?"

With small grunts, the demons shook their heads.

"The cuddly demons say they didn't do it," Celine placed her hands on her hips.

"Stop taking their sides!" The dragons loomed overhead, glowering at Ashton. He decided to try a different approach. "Look, we finally figured out a way to cure me, right? I'm not going to just give up on it." His eyes turned to Alen, "Besides, _you're_ the one responsible for this, so _you're_ the one who is going to take me there."

"I told you, I'm useless in battle. I can take you there, but there's nothing I can do to help."

Frowning, Ashton turned to Bernard, "Mayor, _you're_ the one who said that your son had to help me until I got these dragons removed, right? Please, help me out here!"

"That's not fair," Alen mumbled, but his father's stare told him different.

"Alen, you're not permitted to come back to Salva until this deed has been undertaken, do you understand?"

Rena's childhood friend turned to her for help, the words fumbling on his lips. She figured that he had little courage to ask for her help, seeing as they had satisfactorily accomplished the quest of finding and taking care of the dragon, but watching him struggle like this was too much for her to bear.

"What if _we_ came along to help?"

All attention circled around to Rena before even _she_ could comprehend what she was saying. She bit down on her tongue, but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

_Besides…I can't just leave Alen in a lurch like this. It wouldn't be right._

"Rena Darling, do you understand what you're _saying_ here?" Celine gestured around the room, "Taking this extra side quest will delay us from our trip even longer. Why not let the boys do what they want and we get back to the matters at hand?"

Rena shook her head, "I can't do that, Celine. I can't just dump this whole thing off on Alen. Besides, you and I both know that we're partly to blame for what happened."

The younger girl watched the other grimace and turn away. She half expected the magician to protest further, but when she looked back with a wicked gleam in her eyes, Rena wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know what Celine was thinking.

"I guess I should've seen this coming, huh?" Shrugging, she added, "Besides, if you left, then I'd have to deal with a depressed and intolerable Claude." Rena quirked an eyebrow at that one, but didn't get the chance to comment, "So I guess that we're all in on this."

"Oh good!" Ashton clapped. "The more the merrier. I didn't want to say this at first, but I also believe that you guys were to blame for this happening. It's just that I heard the mayor's son more loudly than you."

If he had wanted a reaction out of Celine, he got one.

"Just _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean! If you have something to say, Ashton, be a man and _say _it!"

He cowered and Celine continued to light into him until he had sunk down below the table surface. Bernard backed away, grumbling to himself, and Alen hid his face in his hands. Rena took her cue, sidestepping to the door with every shout and fist shaking from the angry magician. No matter what the swordsman did, no reprieve could be found. Eventually, Alen tried to step in, but Celine would hear none of it. Even the mayor had turned away to look out his window.

Rena made it to the door, holding her breath, and turned the doorknob. She was moments away from a clean getaway, and the magician was too focused on tearing Ashton a new one to care that Rena was no longer there. Successfully, she closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling. Pausing for a moment, a thought suddenly occurred to her.

_Claude left some time ago. I wonder where he went…_

Having nothing better to do than to follow him, Rena left Alen's house through the front door on the first floor, the sounds of Celine's harsh verbiage fading away into the distance. She offered a smile to the butler in the main room before she closed the front door behind her and trotted over the cobblestone walkway, past the blooming garden.

The sun was blazing overhead, which wasn't unusual for typical Salva weather, but Rena could feel the sweat on her body attached itself to her clothes, making her itchy and uncomfortable. She paid it little mind, telling herself to concentrate on finding her towheaded companion. Rena slowly made her way out to the center of the street so that she could get a better view without passing him up.

The adventurers were beginning to clear out of town with the news of the dragon's "defeat." She thought it was slightly humorous, in a dry sort of way, saying that the dragon had been "defeated." But the less people there were on the streets, the easier it made it in order to see Claude's bobbing blonde head. Also, when Ashton finally decided to show his transformed figure, there wouldn't be many people to spot him on the street.

Rena's face contorted as she thought back upon Claude's recent behavior. He was like the tide, ever-changing and swinging back and forth between feelings and emotions. He had been so uptight when Dias was around, and all that morning he was upbeat and in good spirits. But, after the crew had begun their talk with Bernard, he was silent and hardly paying attention. Rena still couldn't believe that he had left halfway through the meeting.

She hadn't gotten the chance to ask what was on his mind, but now that the two were going to be alone, the opportunity was more than perfect.

Descending a set of stone steps, Rena crossed the road, careful not to get in a soldier's way, and waited until the vicinity cleared. Hugging the corner of a building, she turned, and immediately jumped back when someone got in her way. Restraining a yelp, her shoulder hit the side of the building and she momentarily registered the pain. Then, turning back to the person who had startled her, Rena recognized the taller figure as a blonde male, but his red headband was what set him apart from any of the other townsfolk.

"Claude," she called out, breaking him from his thoughts. "I was looking for you."

He didn't seem to think much of it. Claude smiled. "Rena, what's up?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing." She joined him by his side, "Why did you leave in the middle of the meeting?"

He shrugged. "I figured that since the mayor was forcing Alen to go with Ashton, there wouldn't be any way you'd just walk away from that. So we're going to help Ashton, too, am I right?"

Rena looked away, sheepishly. Apparently, Claude knew her better than she thought he did. Her nod was slight and almost unnoticeable, but she knew that he had seen it.

"Uh…" She changed the subject, "So what are you doing out here? It's pretty hot to be outside."

"Oh, just looking at the sky."

Pleased that her attempt to distract had worked, Rena raised her attention back to her male companion. "Again? Weren't you doing that in Mars yesterday, too?"

"The sky is never the same you know. Sometimes it's cloudy, sometimes clear, and the colors are always different. I never get tired of looking at the sky."

"So I'm beginning to notice." Rena placed her hands behind her back and allowed herself to fall against the wall of the building. "I didn't realize that you were so deep, Claude."

His laugh was dry and brittle. "What kinds of sky do _you_ like, Rena?"

"Huh?"

"You know, a fiery sunset, or a sky full of twinkling stars…Those kinds of skies."

Rena's eyes fell to the ground and she cocked her head. She hadn't ever stopped to think about it before.

"Hmm…" several images ran through her mind of different memories she had had during those particular settings. For as long as she could remember, Rena would sit outside at night gazing at the stars. Sometimes she'd lie on her back during the warm summer nights, blades of grass encompassing her body. "I like the night sky," she answered after a moment.

"Really?"

"Yes. A sky so black that you feel almost like you're being sucked right into it."

"And the stars," Claude nodded. "I like the night sky too."

Rena's eyes lit up and she smiled. "You do?"

"Yup." Claude turned his body, offering her his profile. "The stars seem so endless, don't they? It really _does_ seem like you can reach up and grab one." There was a pause between the two of them and Rena was about to say something else until Claude gazed back at her and added, "Maybe you and I can go star-watching sometime, Rena. Believe it or not, I'm pretty good with constellations."

"Constell…?"

"Legends of the stars. At least…on earth we have different stories about the stars. Don't you guys have something like that?"

"As cute as this conversation is, I'm afraid we'll have to put it on a halt."

Rena and Claude spun around to see Celine, cross-armed, and looking none too happy. The blonde's mouth snapped shut and Rena fidgeted at the thought of having been eavesdropped on. Nevertheless, the conversation wasn't what seemed to be bothering the Heraldry user.

"What's up?" Claude asked.

"Well, I suppose Rena's already told you that we're going to help Ashton on his 'noble' quest to exterminate the dragons, right?"

The towhead shot a surprised glance in Rena's direction, "She didn't mention anything about killing them."

"That's what he's got planned." Celine stopped talking long enough to peer back behind her. "They're coming anyway. Basically, our first stop is the Mountain Palace located by Lake Cole."

"You're going to have to fill me in on all of this." Claude brushed past Rena and stood over by Celine. He gazed up at the stairs and watched Ashton and Alen silently descend. Both appeared discouraged and sullen.

Celine smirked, "They're going to get along great. Alen's got a carriage prepared for us so it'll make the trip that much faster."

"How long do you think?"

"About a day. Day and a half at most."

Rena spotted the two as they joined Claude and Celine. Alen mumbled something about the carriage and Ashton began bickering with the dragons.

"Aw, shut up!" the unlucky swordsman swatted at the red dragon, who skillfully dodged. "It's not like you're any help anyway!"

The rest of the group halted and turned to stare, quite confused. The blue dragon chimed in and nipped at Ashton's ear. He yelped and turned to berate the other dragon. In the meantime, the red dragon sank his teeth into the man's rump. Ashton screamed and the fight escalated.

"How annoying," Alen groaned, the palm of his hand encasing his cheek.

Rena turned to face her friend, amused. "Really? I think they're cute, actually."

"You _would,_ Rena." Alen turned away.

"Oh come _on,_ Alen!" the young girl hopped in front of the still squabbling trio and pointed to the red dragon. "We _have_ to give them names! The red one has these scary looking eyes and the blue one has these sad ones."

"Rena darling," Celine began, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I know!" she grabbed the red dragon's cheeks, giving quite a startle to the fight. Ashton and the dragons ceased their arguing, and the red dragon reluctantly let Rena get close to him. "This one is Gyoro!" Her attention drifted to the blue dragon, who recoiled as she bounced over to him and hugged him. "And this is Ururun!"

"Stop it!" Ashton pulled back. "How could you name such horrible monsters! All they've done is cause me misery and woe!" He turned away, sulking.

"Come on, Ashton," Rena stepped closer. "They're going to be with us for a while, so they might as well have names."

"Doom and Despair are _much_ more fitting names for _these_ cretins!" he retorted.

"Enough of this," Alen broke in. "I'm going to see if the carriage is prepared yet. Father said that he'd return the horse that belonged to the elder in Mars after he went to speak to the King of Cross."

"The King of Cross?" Rena blinked. "Why does he need to speak to him?"

"We need permission to enter the Mountain Palace. By the time we get there, word should have already been received about our arrival so that there will be no delay."

"I see..."

"At any rate," Alen turned to go, "I'm going to the carriage now."

"I'll join you," Celine fell in step behind the mayor's son. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get there."

Rena, Claude, and Ashton were left to themselves while Alen and Celine took to the mayor's mansion. Ashton wouldn't face either of them, and Claude was looking down at the ground, making designs in the sand with his shoe.

Feeling the need to break the momentary silence, Rena smiled, "Well, are we ready to head out?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ashton grumbled. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I'll be able to live my life again..._dragonless._"

Rena's mouth snapped shut, not quite wanting to hear _that_ response. With a sigh, she let her head droop and shoulders wilt.

It was going to be a long trip after all.

* * *

Hope the chapter was all right. I'm going through some personal crisis attacks at the moment, so my writing might be delayed for a little bit. But not to worry, it won't be years and years before I update again. RnR and let me know what you guys thought!

ML


	16. Opera Vectra

**Disclaimer: **Manamana. Do do do do do. Manamana. Do do do do. Manama—omg...

**A/N: **Ha ha ha! Man, I've had some really...REALLY bad experiences over the past couple of months which is exactly why I haven't been updating. I'm starting to feel my creative urges again, but I'm still not fully satisfied, especially with being on the next couple of chapters which I deem boring. Well...Boring to write, that is. I tried though. I made the whole Xine story up on a whim as I was typing, nothing more than that, but maybe I'll incorporate it more as I go on. And while Celine's spell incantations are kind of corny in SO EX, they work for the story I suppose. Oh well. As for Ashton, I tried to keep him bitter like he was in the beginning of EX (SOSE's Ashton seemed to lack much emotion and complaining of the dragons, I found), but nowhere near as idiotic (though it made for great comedy, I don't see Ashton as completely stupid). We'll see how I did, haha...And yes, I know Opera got permission from the king to get into the Mountain Palace. I changed it...randomly. And made the king a discriminating discriminator. Huzzah.

Sarah's Knight - Lol it's no problem. I have an issue with run-on sentences, so I can totally relate. And ya, I know that the game totally kicks Alen to the curb after the Salva Mines incident, but I rather liked his character and thought it was weird that we never saw him again. And, as noted by other people, it's a blast picking on him, but I enjoy his quasi-formal self. I changed up the story a significant amount, including characters that never make an appearance again and discarding characters (like Welch, mwahahaha) to make it work. And I agree, too. I'm really putting Alen/Rena into it even though it's definitely a Claude/Rena story. So now I have to find someone to luv Alen-poo. I have someone in mind, and it's one of the cast, but it's a matter of making it realistic, especially since you can get endings with everyone. As for the PA, I've tried to include a few PAs, especially ones that can be incorporated into the story. I'm glad you found it to be realistic though. That's really what I was aiming for (grin). I'm really trying not to give up on this thing. I've had a MISERABLE string of luck lately (I blame it on Ashton), such as my car getting crashed and obliterated, my computer blowing up, and finances kicking my ass. These days I just wanna deal with it by sitting alone and writing, but alas. Nevertheless, I will still continue to try and finish this, setbacks be damned! Glad you're enjoying it :-)

xstarsx - Ah, no worries, no worries. I'll work in some fan service, one way or another (I have some events in mind, har har har), but if you have an idea for sure, just let me know. :-) And Noel...he can be playing with his animals, so he's completely oblivious. Good ol' Noel. Then it's settled lol! I'll be relying on you to whip me back into shape in case I start to stray with the naturalistic...realistic...and other istics of my writing. I pulled back on the romantic theme a bit more, especially since Alen's in the picture, and I tried to add some Opera fascination (not romantically, but Opera and Claude _are_ both cosmic castaways), so we'll see how I did. And true, true, about Claude protecting Rena. He does that a lot, but now I've made Alen her new hug buddy for the moment. You'll see. XD I'm trying not to make Claude defend Rena every millisecond, and it actually lessens (I'm finding...surprisingly) as the story goes on-save the issue at Zand's mansion, which is changed entirely with Claude's presence. Woot. Go Yul...Not really. And I agree, even though I'm the one who is writing Alen, I really like how he's turning out. Some times I pick on him too much and I have to watch myself, but he's almost as unlucky as Ashton. Glad Alen's getting a lot of attention though. I must say that I really WAS worried about adding him in, but since he seems to be getting positive reviews, I don't feel as anxious about adding the other two characters I wanted to add in as well. I'm trying to make him and Ashton have their bits in there, especially with all of Ashton's bad luck and Alen's accident prone ways...just sounds like epic win/fail to me :-D I, too, am happy that you enjoyed the PA. I've got a couple more lined up (Fun City is all PAs pretty much, so I'm going to enjoy playing puppet master there XD.)And yes, Rena and Claude WILL go stargazing. I have even picked the scene out in my head. :-) As I sort of mentioned to Sarah's Knight, yes, I will be putting in more pairings, such as Chris and Celine (and there's even tension between her and Bowman, who left her standing at the altar. Yes, 4 realz he did. Damn that Bowman. Love his hair though.) Ashton and Precis is one that I REALLY would like to challenge myself with because I could never find it realistic, even though it's basically canon in the game. I'll figure out something, though. And I wanna find some love for Alen since he bombs with Rena at the end (yes, spoiler, I know). I have a character in mind, but I gotta work up to it because it's totally not plausible, but still workable. We'll see. Kudos if you can guess who she is ;-) And I love the essay reviews! It means I get to write them back, and it gets me further insight to how I'm doing. I really appreciate it! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Beforethedawnbreaks – I'm pleased you're enjoying it! I'm trying to make updates more frequent, and they were for a bit, but everyone's gotta have a bad streak some time :-) I only hope mine is over with so I can get back to what I love doing.

Anywho, on we go! Lake Cole, Opera's recruitment, and big scary monsters.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Opera Vectra**

**\/\/\/**

"The horses can't take much more," Alen ran his fingers through the mane of Kasta, his secret favorite white horse of the two he owned, and frowned when he saw the horse's head fall and give a loud grunt.

Celine looked up at the hill before them and gave a sigh. It wasn't easy taking a carriage up the backside of Lake Cole to get to the Mountain Palace. They were only able to make it up halfway before the other horse, Ophelia, had stumbled to one side, nearly overturning the carriage with everyone inside. It had been a close call, but Alen proved himself to be a more than adequate carriage driver when he was able to keep the horses upright. Now, stuck in the middle of the road with nowhere to go, the party loitered about, restlessly. Rena smiled and ran her fingers through Ophelia's mane lovingly, and Ashton sat in the middle of the road absolutely discouraged. Occasionally he would cast insults in the way of the dragons, who rewarded him with growls and snips. Claude leaned against the side of the mountain, one hand on the hilt of his blade, and observed everything around him.

After an entire day and night of traveling with the whiny swordsman, he was about ready to call it quits. Alen and Ashton couldn't get along, and the dragons snored when asleep. Now, as if things weren't already bad enough, they were nearly stranded halfway up the mountain. There was no way Alen would be willing to force the horses any further up the hill, no matter how _much_ Ashton protested.

"Kasta is my friend and companion!" he argued with the unlucky swordsman. "If he dies because of this silly endeavor, I am holding you _personally_ responsible!"

"You should've thought of that _before_ getting me cursed!" Ashton retorted.

Ah, yes, wonderful days…

"Well, now what?" the Heraldic user turned to the group, but it didn't look like she expected a positive answer to her question.

"We plod forward, of course," Ashton said it as though everyone should've known that. When no one seemed to agree, he blurted out, "Hey, you asked."

"We can't just sit halfway down the mountain waiting for something to happen," Rena looked to Alen. "We have to think of something."

"I know," Alen grinned. "How about I stay with the horses and the rest of you continue into the Mountain Palace? Now, of course, if Rena would like to wait outside with me—"

"Yeah, not happening." Celine crossed her arms. "You're just as much to blame as the rest of us for this mess. You're coming in too."

"But…" Alen looked back and forth at everyone, hoping that _someone_ was on his side. "But what about my horses? We can't just leave them out here."

"For being a diplomat's son, you don't get out a lot, do you?" Celine unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips. "No one is exactly _allowed_ into the Mountain Palace without the king's consent, right? I'm sure that there will be someone standing guard. That's why your father went to Cross after we left, don't you remember?"

From the look on Alen's face, Claude knew he remembered, but was obviously trying to find a way to get out of having to explore the unknown.

Rena didn't seem to get that picture, however. Alen's plan was extinguished for good when she exclaimed, "That's right! We'll just ask him to watch the horses, Alen. They should be fine under his care."

Defeated, the mayor's son turned away and mumbled something incoherent. "In…that case…I'll go on ahead and talk to the guard. I don't think the horses will be able to make it any further without water."

"We're by a _lake,_" Celine pointed out, exasperated at the fact that she had to keep pointing out the obvious. "Have the guard lead them to water and that will be that, Alen. Stop trying to get out of this."

"I…I'm not," the other man narrowed his eyes. "I…I just…"

Feeling sorry for the inexperienced swordsman, Claude pushed himself off of the mountain wall to come to his defense. "We know that you probably haven't undergone many expeditions inside of dungeons, Alen. We understand, so don't worry about it too much. We'll be all right."

The mayor's son seemed to be taken aback that someone was finally sympathizing with him. It obviously didn't make him feel any better, but at least he didn't complain anymore before turning to head up the hill and seek out the guard of the Mountain Palace.

After he disappeared, everyone returned to their state of silence, awaiting the guard and Alen. No one had anything to say, not that it surprised Claude that much. It was obvious that Celine didn't want to be there, Ashton was pouting, and Rena…well…Rena was so docile, nothing much bothered her, especially if it was to help a friend. Claude took to leaning against the mountain wall again and he heard the horses neigh. Deep down, he truly wasn't anticipating how long it was going to take just until the group _actually _were able to descend into the Mountain Palace. It all seemed like it was taking too long. And he understood that the horses needed to be cared for as well, but it just seemed so tedious.

The tension was high and he could feel it from everyone. Claude felt sorry for Alen, but couldn't blame Celine for being so short with him. The inexperienced man had to learn to take responsibility for his actions too. He was just as much a part of Ashton's curse as anyone else.

Claude closed his eyes.

As if _he_ had any room to criticize. He was just as frustrated as the others, tired of the bickering, tired of the side quests, and really just wanted to get on with the journey toward the Sorcery Globe. He was homesick, his music player had about half of its life left without a proper charge, and it gave him the jitters to think about how angry his father was at him. On the other hand, things weren't half bad as he was making them out to be. It wasn't as though the journey thus far was uneventful, and he had made some interesting friends along the way. It was hard to keep an open mind with inconsistent feelings swirling around within him. But nevertheless, it left him frustrated and irritable.

Close to forty-five minutes passed before a speck of Alen and the guard could be seen coming back down to the group, and the guard appeared winded. Perhaps Alen had spoke of their urgency into the Mountian Palace and pressed him to hurry. When they finally reached the carriage and its cargo, the guard slightly bowed his head.

"Afternoon, travelers. I've received word from the king of your arrival. It seems that Mayor Bernard Tax was swift in requesting permission for you all to enter the Mountain Palace. Looking for a way to remove a curse, I heard?" He eyed Ashton from head to toe, but he didn't appear uneasy to see the cursed man. Maybe guarding the Mountain Palace had given him more to see than most in their days.

"That would be correct," Claude affirmed, and he watched Ashton get up from the path to join the rest of the group. "This man here has been cursed by a dragon and we're looking for a way to free him from it."

The guard continued to observe Ashton, and the Ensign wondered what was going through his mind. He still didn't appear put off or frightened, but Claude doubted that it was everyday someone from this world saw a man with two dragons on his back. Even as they left Salva, Ashton had garnered quite the responses from the townsfolk.

"And young Mr. Tax wishes for me to care for the horses then?" he asked after a moment or two. Everyone nodded. "Very well. I wouldn't want to cause problems with Salva on behalf of this, so consider it done. However, I must ask that you make your journey through the Mountain Palace quick. With me giving care to the horses, I won't be able to watch the entrance very well to keep other travelers out. Do you understand me?"

"Hey, you can't rush these things, buddy," Ashton folded his arms over his chest. "You have no idea what it's _like_ to have a horrible thing like _this_ happen to you."

The guard was rendered silent, and he darted his eyes from side to side.

"That's what I thought," Ashton leaned back and bitterly tightened his crossed arms. "Anyway, if you all are done chit-chatting, can we get a move on? We're burning daylight."

"What crawled into your pants, Ashton?" Celine puffed out her cheeks. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

Without further protestations, the group ascended the hill while the guard took to the horses. Alen didn't say anything, but that was probably because he was the least bit happy about having to go into a most likely dangerous place. Rena stayed by his side ever so faithfully with the intention of cheering him up. Celine stayed next to Claude and Ashton was far into the lead.

Climbing the hill without the carriage proved to be much harder given how steep the mountain path was. Claude now understood why it took Alen nearly forty-five minutes to return with the guard. By the time they reached the top of the mountain, nearly the same amount of time had passed.

The five stood in the mouth of the doorway that led into the barely illuminated palace and no one really seemed to want to go first, not that Claude could blame them. He grabbed the hilt of his blade, nervous about what was to come.

"It smells musty in here," Rena's nose wriggled.

"Not surprising," Celine moved into the open vicinity and looked around. "We have a few different paths to choose from here."

The rest of the group followed in to see what she was talking about. Indeed from their position was a path to the left, to the right, and one in the middle. Each one seemed to stretch out way down into the labyrinth, making an educated guess nearly impossible. Each path looked the same, bricks lining the ground and disappearing into the darkness. Torches in the front room made it possible to see what was lurking only a few feet ahead of them, but after that was too hard to make out. As though reading the Ensign's mind, Celine conjured the same incantation that she had in the Cross Cave, and a spark of light appeared over her head.

"So where do we go from here?" Alen looked down the right path, the blackness obviously making him uncomfortable.

"Well," the magician shrugged. "I remember that the text _did_ say that we were going to have to venture into the heart of this place to find what we needed so, I'd say that the middle path would be the shortest path there."

"Yeah, but they'd be _expecting_ that," Ashton cut in and stepped forward. He lifted his head, puffed out his chest, and then breathed in. He held it in for a couple of seconds before exhaling and quickly twisted his body to the left. Pointing firmly, he said, "With warrior's intuition, I say we go left."

"…Oh Tria," Celine mumbled, but Alen seemed to share her sentiment.

"We can't just rely on gut feelings, Mr. Anchors—"

"'Ashton,' thank you, and I'd have to disagree with you. I found my way to the dragon's lair, didn't I? I say we go left."

"I'd rather _not_ end up lost," Celine narrowed her eyes. "We take the middle path."

"Then _you_ take the middle path, but I'm sure that the rest of us realize my potential as a swordsman—" Ashton stopped short when the rest of the group walked around him and began down the middle path.

Claude bit the inner part of his cheek, sneaking a glance at the possessed swordsman from out of the corner of his eyes. Jaw agape, Ashton's shoulders slumped, and he watched the party continue down the corridor without him.

Rena obviously couldn't handle the thought of leaving poor Ashton behind because her steps slowed until she finally halted and turned around. "Aren't you coming, Ashton?"

The dragons made noises that were obviously encouraging Ashton to move forward with the group, but the swordsman appeared hesitant and burned because his words of wisdom had been shot down most hatefully.

"We're not going left," Celine announced over her shoulder. "You'd better hurry."

Rena watched for a moment longer until Ashton finally gave in, but was very hurt and despondent.

Claude couldn't help but feel sorry for the swordsman. He gathered that Ashton was an unlucky fellow by nature, but the dragon incident was indeed terrible. To add insult to injury, no one took him seriously. Claude frowned.

He knew how it felt not to be taken seriously, too.

The group descended a set of stairs at the end of the path and it forced them to turn right. On and on the path went, the only sounds being the rhythm of their footsteps and their breathing. Every so often the dragons would make some kind of noise to remind everyone of their presence, but would be rewarded with a "shhh!" from Ashton. Claude felt sorry for the dragons, too. He had to admit that they were sort of cute in a way, and Rena had taken a liking to them very much. She would be devastated when the time came for them to be exorcized.

Everyone stayed close to Celine for her light, but no one talked much during their travels in the dungeon. Claude figured that it was probably because they were feeling uneasy. It didn't help that the path was very linear for the time being, and there were no monsters about. If there was an ambush, it would be hard to escape being only that there were two ways to go. That part seemed to bother the Ensign the most, but he didn't let his guard down.

_There probably will be some monsters the further down we go._

He dreaded the idea and prayed he was wrong. But, in the case that he wasn't, it made him hate the anticipation of having to wait for them too. And the party was going deeper and deeper underground. That thought had always made him think of being swallowed up by the planet. It came from his childhood from a fable his mother had told him long ago. For some reason, that story had always stuck in the back of his mind and going deep into the planet bothered him. Salva Mines were underground, true, but _this_ was about as underground as one could get.

Finally, Ashton broke the silence, as well as Claude's wandering train of thought.

"Does anyone know where we're going?"

Celine turned to look at him, her mouth crooked, either in annoyance or patronization, the Ensign couldn't quite tell. "Do you?"

"Well...no…but, I thought…"

"Our goal is to get to the center of the palace," Rena cut in, most likely tired of the flack that Ashton was catching.

There was no time to respond when a reverberating blast came from down the other end of the corridor. It shook the ground and nearly knocked the adventurers from their feet. Rena fell back against the wall and Alen reached out to catch her. Loose rocks and dirt caught in between the cracks of the tiles rained down on top of them, and the blast echoed loudly enough to keep Claude's ears ringing long after the noise had dissipated.

Celine, whose hands were placed on the wall behind her to keep her balance, was left agape after the quake had subsided. She stared down the hall, her face three shades whiter. "Heraldic magic?"

"Has to be," Alen helped Rena to her feet. "That means we're not the only ones inside of here. I wonder why the guard didn't tell us about anyone else coming in here."

But Claude remained frozen.

That blast…and the sounds after…

He recognized those sounds. He would be a fool if he hadn't.

_Those came from a gun. Guns don't exist here on this planet._

That meant that whoever was wielding the gun was either good or bad…but whatever the case was, they were from a different planet…

And _that_ meant that there was a spaceship nearby.

Claude didn't know when he had bolted down the hall until his muscles had begun to ache and the wind from his rapid movement hit his face. The others called after him to stop, and then they were running too, but Claude didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop.

_Raprapraprapraprap…!_

The gun was still firing, blasting against something hard until another large crash called for silence. The ground shook, but it wasn't as intense as before. The Ensign halted his movements to hold his ground before continuing onward.

"Ugh! What a trying place!"

Claude stopped short at the top of a set of stairs that descended into darkness. Just a short ways down was the back of a tall woman with long, blonde hair. In her hand was a gun almost as big as herself. Her beautiful black dress flowed about her body as she moved around on the stairs, searching for something that Claude couldn't quite see. She clenched a gloved fist and fumbled with her short green and white jacket while mumbling to herself.

_She looks sort of like a military official on a prom date. But the fact that she can handle a gun that size means she's no pushover. I can't even imagine what the kickback would be on a thing like that._

"You!" Claude called out as he jogged down the stairs and grabbed the woman by the arm.

Startled, she turned around just in time to wrench herself free from the Ensign's grasp and reposition her gun at his chest.

Arms instinctively going up in surrender mode, Claude began, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you—"

"Then you _don't _just grab an armed woman by the hand, Mister…uh…" The woman's words fell dead away as she looked him over, "Your garments…"

Claude smiled. "I thought you'd understand."

The woman dropped her gun and swept the hair from her head away. That's when Claude noticed something strange on her forehead.

"You have a third eye...!" he breathed, but got no response from her.

"Claude, what's going on! Why did you take off like that!" Rena's figure was hovering frantically at the top of the stairs, and she was soon joined by the others.

Claude and the woman's attention were diverted from each other and to the oncoming group who looked from the Ensign to the mysterious woman.

"My, my," the woman smiled and dropped the butt of the gun to the ground and used it as a prop to lean on. "It would definitely appear that I'm not alone in this place after all. May I help you with something?"

Celine stepped forward, the light still illuminating the top of her head. "It wasn't exactly that we were looking for you. We're on our way down into the center of the palace to find something for our possessed swordsman here." She jerked a thumb back at Ashton, who gave a sad sigh at having been called the "possessed swordsman" and simply not "Ashton."

The woman's eyes opened wide. "To the center of the palace, you say? I'm headed there myself." Then a frown accompanied her face as she turned back to the rubble she had just blown away. It littered the stairs. "I just blew away the remainder of the wall that used to be here. When I got here, a hole had already been blown in it but I wanted to make it wider. It's too hard to see with as little light down here as it is."

"Speaking of light," Celine turned to Claude, "I was wondering how you made it down here without my light to go on and didn't crash into anything along the way. I noticed some lit torches down here." Turning back to the woman, she asked, "Did you light these?"

"The Palace Guard keeps the entrance lit himself, but the rest of the ones were placed here by my friend. I've been using them like a trail of breadcrumbs, if you will, and have been lighting them as I go along. I suppose if you've been having to use your own light to see, the ones up top have already burned out," the woman's eyes turned downcast.

"You mean…someone's been living down here for a while?" Celine blinked, not quite sure if what she was hearing was true.

"Would you mind if we ask you why you're down here in the first place?" Alen spoke up. "Is it because of your friend?"

The woman seemed reluctant to answer at first, but then nodded and said, "My friend…My…Ernest…He's an archeologist. He ran into the space of frontiers all of a sudden, saying it was for his research." She looked away, sadly. "So I'm here looking for him."

Celine's haughty demeanor lightened as she breathed, "All the way here in the palace?"

A wry smile replaced the woman's sad face and she dryly laughed, "Well…that's love, right?"

Claude was impatient. He wanted to know more about the woman they had just met and where she had come from. Not only was she an outsider to the underdeveloped planet, but she was an alien in general with her third eye. The Ensign wished that he could push everyone away and get a moment to speak to her in private.

"My name is Opera Vectra," the woman introduced. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"I'm Celine," the magician jerked a thumb to herself. "The girl beside me is Rena, this is Alen, our possessed swordsman is Ashton, and I see you've already met Claude."

Opera's eyes fell on Claude and she gave a soft, genuine smile, as though relief had crossed her body entirely. "Claude…" the name certainly came out with a hint of relief. Maybe she was happy to meet another space cowboy as well? "It's nice to meet you, Claude."

He nodded, "You too, Opera." Leaning in so that the others couldn't hear, he whispered, "I would like to speak to you in private later, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she mumbled back. Louder, she said to the entirety of the group, "Well, since we seem to all be heading in the same direction, would it be a possibility for us all to join together? I could certainly use the help. From this point on I think it's going to get far more dangerous."

"I have no complaints," Claude quickly agreed and turned to the group. "What do you guys think?"

Celine chewed on the inside of her mouth and Rena blinked.

Alen shrugged, "The more the merrier I would say. I see no harm in her coming along. What do you say, Rena?"

Her eyes met his and she shook her head, "No, I don't see a problem with it either." Giving the other woman a smile, she said, "Welcome to the team, Opera. I hope we can find Ernest for you."

Mirroring the smile, Opera stepped forward to shake the younger girl's hand, "Thank you, Rena. That's very kind."

After the formalities had been exchanged, and Opera made herself comfortable on the team, she strapped her gun to her back and walked behind everyone. Celine stayed in the front, Rena by her side, and the boys in the back. From time to time, the Ensign would peek back at the alien woman, who was fidgeting with the long barrel of her gun. Claude knew that she had realized that the others were staring at the foreign object that was her gun, just as they had made a big deal about his phase gun. He almost wished he had it now, even though it had been broken, so that he could show Opera. Maybe she could've fixed it. Maybe they could've shared military stories.

Stories?

It wasn't as if _Claude_ had been battle-worthy before coming to Expel. Prior to this event, he had no battle experience and couldn't even protect himself. It was amazing and a wonder he had made it this far without the help of his father.

The Ensign wondered where Opera was from.

The alien woman fascinated him, as he had never seen another life form outside of those in Expel, and not that they appeared any different than humans…well…save Rena. Elven ears were heard about in fantasies and three-eyed people were aliens in alien movies he had watched as a kid. Though space travel had been something not special to earth inhabitants, different races did not share the same kind of commonality. Maybe if he found a way to come across a camera or something, he could take a picture. Pictures were worth thousands of words anyway.

He was excited.

He was one step closer to going home now, and the Sorcery Globe might not even be on the list after this was over. That thought cheered Claude up. If there was a way to get home after all...

The towhead tried hard not to get ahead of himself, but that was hard to do. He wanted to go home very badly—tried his communicator everyday—missed his mother's cooking.

"What king do you think this palace belonged to?" Rena quizzed.

"A king long since forgotten," Celine answered. "Some say that it belonged to King Xine centuries ago. He was king of the mountain, so to speak, and was as wise as they came, but just as wicked as any man. He was well known as the king who had successfully been able to make a pact with demons and could summon their aide at any time. No one knows how he had come into such great power—he kept his secrets to himself.

"King Xine considered his castle to be the greatest in the world, as it was impenetrable and sturdy. But soon he grew paranoid and suspected everyone of plotting against him. He booby-trapped the palace to keep out trespassers and summoned demons by his side to make sure that his servants were all in check. His queen was a Heraldic magician—a good woman with a kind heart, who had once loved Xine. But as his fascination with the demons and their powers grew, and his insanity worsened, she could no longer bear being suppressed under him. After quite some time, she fell for the king's most loyal advisor, who also had come to realize the king's illness. They found comfort and understanding within each other as they watched the king that they had both loved be driven by madness. Then, unable to bear what was happening around them any longer, the two escaped one night.

"Xine was furious and sought after her, but she would not have anymore of his wicked ways. She begged for him to come to reason, cried, as did the advisor, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Coming to terms that the man she had once called her king and husband was gone, she gathered enough courage to cast a spell and transform him into the demon he had made himself become. Mortified at this, King Xine the demon bird took to the skies to hide himself in the mountains so that no one could look upon his wretched form. And to this day, he remains King of the Demons, left to contemplate his miserable existence while the queen and the advisor lived together happily forever."

The story, though appeared exaggerated, had somewhat of a nice touch to it, Claude thought.

But Gyoro and Ururun began to growl and shriek in protest.

"I don't think they liked your story, Celine," Rena pointed out.

Waving her wrist around in the air, making her bangles clatter together, Celine blew air from out of her mouth and said, "Fine, then you two think of a better story to tell. That's the legend that was told to me in Mars, and that's the story I'm sticking with."

More protests from the dragons.

"Everyone's a critic," Claude chuckled.

"You know, the more you make them protest, the more they wriggle around and the more my back hurts," Ashton whined. "Do you think you could stop your make-believe storytelling, Celine?"

With that, the magician whirled around on him and angrily snapped back, "_'Story-telling?'_ Excuse _me,_ Ashton, but I do not _story-tell,_ thank you very much."

"In any such case, if I may interrupt..." Alen interrupted and pointed to the three new paths that were laid out before them. With everyone's attention being on Celine's story, no one noticed that the corridor had expanded. "I think a couple of us should scout on ahead and make sure that the coast is clear. If what Celine says is true and this place is booby-trapped, then we must take extra precautions."

"That's the first good idea you've had all day," the magician slapped the mayor's son on the back. "Congratulations! You and Ashton are today's lucky winners!"

"I…uh…" Alen's eyes darted back and forth.

"Ashton needs to flee from my sight before I harm him and _you_ need extra monster slaying experience Mr. I've-Been-Banished-From-Salva."

Alen harrumphed and Rena tried to restrain herself from giggling. Claude wasn't sure why Alen didn't protest more—maybe it was to impress Rena—but he and Ashton took to the path to the right of them and disappeared down the hall.

"What about light?" Claude asked after a moment. "It's dark down that tunnel."

"That's what Gyoro is for," Celine leaned against the wall and sat down. "He'll blaze them a trail…literally."

"Or they'll find some of Ernest's torches and light those," Opera added. "If they find those, that means they're going the right way."

"Good to know," the Heraldic user smiled and closed her eyes.

Rena's laughter subsided and Claude shook his head with a smile. He thoughtfully prayed that Celine's words of wisdom weren't true, just as her story-telling wasn't.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on them though, Celine," he told her, sobering up. "Alen's trying his hardest you know. And Ashton…well…I feel a little sorry for him. Shouldn't we try to make him feel more welcome in our group?"

"Pshaw!" she retorted and looked heavenward. "Ashton insulted my amazing knowledge, and Alen complains too much. It's difficult to get used to that sort of thing."

"This journey's been hard on all of us," Rena chimed in. "We should try to make the best of it. And Alen _is_ a good friend of mine. He may not look it, but he's very sensitive."

"I've noticed." But Celine could read in Rena's eyes that she had crossed the line of being playful and hurtful. With an exasperated sigh, she slowly nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll go easier on them. But if Ashton starts it, all is fair."

Rena smiled, and that must've been good enough for her.

Finally seizing the opportunity to talk to the newcomer of the group, Claude pulled Opera aside and sat down to talk with her while Celine and Rena made girl-talk.

"You're not from this planet, are you?" the Ensign cut to the chase.

Opera smiled. "It would appear that you aren't, either, my dear Claude."

He returned the grin and pointed to the gun she had spread out across her lap, "That kind of weapon doesn't exist in this world."

"My Kaleidoscope Ray Gun? Of course it doesn't. It's specifically made on the planet Tetragenes."

"An advanced planet?"

Opera appeared proud, "Highly."

Claude leaned back against the wall, "I'm from Earth myself."

"Earth?" Opera appeared thoughtful for a moment. "I've heard of the place. It's in no competition of advanced technology when put in comparison to Tetragenes."

"Gee, thanks," Claude tried his best to appear insulted, but he was just so damn happy to have found someone he could talk to about machines, and space travel, and God-knows-what-else. "I have to admit that I can't believe I'm not the only one who found a way to this planet. It's sort of…refreshing…"

Then, remembering that he had some kind of technology from Earth, he dug out his communicator and his music player to show her. She looked down at them, blankly, as he offered them out to her.

"What are those?" she asked after a moment.

"This," he shook one hand, "is a music player. These are headphones that you put in your ears and you can listen to music by scrolling through the options on the screen."

She nodded in affirmation, "We have those. Ours look a little nicer than yours, I must admit."

He didn't care about the condescension so long as he had someone to talk to about technology and didn't have to _explain_ it to them.

"What about that one?" she pointed to his other hand.

"It's a communicator. I've been using it to try and contact my colleagues every morning, but to no avail." She seemed to offer him sympathy, but said nothing. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before he asked, "Do you know what quadrant in space this planet is located at? What's the name of the star system?"

"I…" her eyes widened, and the good conversation had disappeared. As though she had remembered something sad, she shook her head and gazed down at the ground. Opera wore a frown as she clutched her gun with both hands. "I'm sorry, Claude, but I couldn't tell you."

Something shot through the Ensign that he couldn't quite explain. He sat up, back straight, and sputtered, "What? But…you came in a spaceship, right? Couldn't you just look at your star map?"

Opera glanced back up at him with a sad smile. "Please don't look at me like that. I _did_ come in a spaceship, as you said, but my descent from orbit was less than graceful."

And it all made sense. That made it worse. Claude let the objects in his hands fall to the ground with a muffled _clink._

"Your spaceship…blew up then?"

Opera was looking up at the ceiling now, as though a painful memory had distracted her. Absentmindedly, she replied, "I'm lucky to have made it out of that crash alive…"

And that was it. Most definitely. That was…it.

The small glimmer of hope that Claude had created for himself…

…it was gone.

"Heh," he put his belongings back into his pockets. "For a moment I thought I was going to be able to go home." He paused, trying his hardest not to let the tears brimming at his eyes come forth. "We're castaways," he wanted to laugh, and almost did in order to keep from crying. "Doesn't that depress you?"

Claude couldn't tell if she knew he wanted to cry and was just not saying anything, or couldn't tell the difference. Either way, her sad smile remained as she said, "I try not to let it. I keep focused on finding Ernest. I know I will someday. I love him."

Claude stared at her, feeling instantly ashamed of his weakness. Watching her and listening to her words immediately made the tears that were welling at his eyes dissipate and he smiled back. "You're a strong woman, Opera. Ernest is lucky to have a woman like you."

She seemed to want to say something more, but the conversation was cut short.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Celine cut in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rena chimed in.

"About Ernest," Opera lied. "The man I'm here to find. Ernest Raviede…an archeologist so obsessed with his work that a mere rumor of a legendary relic will send him across the galaxy millions of light-years away…"

"Light…years?" Rena blinked.

"She's from another world like me," Claude pointed out with a smile.

Rena, for some reason, didn't share the same enthusiasm. "I see…"

Claude saw the look in her eyes and wondered what the problem was. Maybe she felt left out because she didn't know what "light-years" were. Or maybe she was afraid that Claude would be going home soon.

_No, I doubt it's __**that…**_

"I'm amazed that you can love a man who can obsess over relics that much," the magician crossed her arms.

Opera laughed. "That's one of his most endearing traits, really. A man who isn't serious about his work will never be as serious about his love life either."

Celine chuckled, and Rena found herself giggling as well, probably in agreement with Opera.

Claude had other things on his mind.

_A man who isn't serious about his work…?_ He lowered his head, suddenly crestfallen. _Guess I wasn't very serious about mine. I defied my father and touched something I shouldn't have. Because of that…I'm here now. And the battling…I was nothing but a scared little boy at that time. And look where it got me…_

The Tetrageniot was still speaking. "I tracked him here after a store clerk from the Kingdom of Cross told me that he was making a map of this place. I found it…" she pulled it out to show everyone, "…so it shows that Ernest really believed that there are ancient relics in here."

"That's so romantic," Celine plopped down beside Opera, nearly pushing Claude out the way. Rena took a seat on the other side. "So did you have to ask the king for permission or did you sneak in here dashingly, looking for your love?"

Opera smiled, almost devilishly. "Truthfully? The king denied my request. He said that Ernest had indeed come here, but that the ruins were too dangerous for a woman. His discrimination wouldn't stop me, however, and I came anyway. I waited until Alen distracted the guard before I crept inside."

"That's why the guard didn't mention anyone else being here," the magician tapped a finger against her chin and looked up. "Interesting..."

"Tell us more about Ernest," the younger girl leaned forward. "Was it love at first sight? Where did you meet?"

"I'll bet it was magical," the magician gave a dreamy sigh. Claude realized that Celine was more female than she let on, and a smile crossed his face.

"Well…" Opera appeared to have to think about it for a moment. "I…I suppose it was…"

"How long before you knew he was the one?" Rena leaned forward up on her knees.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your jewelry. Claude said you were from a different world, so what kind of jewelry do you have there? Is it the same place where you got that lovely dress?"

"How did he declare his love for you?"

The two girls went back and forth, shooting questions, and never let Opera have a chance to answer any of them. Opera appeared all right with it, just to have a change of pace Claude suspected, but his attention was drawn to two sets of footsteps that came from the other end of the hall.

"I'm afraid that there's bad news," Alen began. "We found the chamber that holds the Silver Goblet…"

"Ernest?" Opera's ears perked up. "You say you found the room where Ernest is working?"

"Well…" Alen fidgeted.

"I didn't see him in there," Ashton confessed. "But there was a door on the far side. Maybe that's it?"

Opera lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Yes, that must be it. But you said there was bad news. What is it?"

"Ah," Alen scratched the back of his head, his raven hair moving about. "You see…there's a large monster asleep in the middle of the room. This could be very bad for us."

The Tetrageniot arose to her feet, taking her gun with her. "There's no time to be hesitant. We have to make it down to that room and find Ernest right away."

"Uh," Ashton rose a hand, "and the Silver Goblet for me, right? Because that's why we're here in the first place."

Opera ignored him as she began down the hall in which the two men had come from. Rena and Celine fell into step with her and the three boys looked at each other.

"Is there something we missed?" Alen asked.

"Well…" Claude looked to the disappearing figures of the girls, thinking for a moment. He took notice that there were lights flicking on the walls down the tunnel. He figured that Ashton had Gyoro light them. "Yes and no. But I think that an explanation will have to wait until later. We have a monster to defeat, apparently."

Alen didn't appear to entertain that thought too well.

"I…I see…Me too, then?"

"Of course you too!" Ashton snapped at him. "As the one who got me into this mess, I require a _full_ apology in the way of making things right." He pointed down the dark hall where their female companions had gone. "And that means fighting the demon."

"Last I checked, I don't work for you," Alen's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! You have no _idea_ how bad my back hurts from having to carry these guys." Ashton went so far to prove his point as to pull down the collar of his tunic to show a bright red rash. "Their scales are rubbing away at my skin. I'd like to see _you_ undergo this miserable task."

"All right," Claude intervened. "Point taken. Alen, you want to impress Rena anyway, right? That means you'll be fighting."

The Ensign didn't much like that thought, but anything to get the squabbling to stop was good enough for him.

Then there was gunfire.

"Already?" Claude's attention turned to the dark hall and he made a mad dash down to see what the commotion was about. He could hear the footsteps from the others behind him.

"Sounds like fighting," Alen observed. "It's interesting that Ashton and I didn't encounter anything when we performed our reconnaissance of the area."

"It's too hard to say," Claude called back. "But there's definitely fighting going on down at the other end of the hall. We need to get to the front lines."

"What kind of noise is that, anyway?" Ashton asked.

Claude didn't answer. There were other things on his mind. Besides, how could he explain a gun? _Should _he explain a gun? Would it be right?

_That doesn't matter now._

The three continued down the hall at quickened speed, Claude's sword already drawn. He could hear the unsheathing of blades behind him and he smiled, happy that the other two were getting themselves together in a time of need. From the opposite end, he could see the room light up with Opera's gunfire, and then the room became very illuminated with Celine's fireball spell. Torches had been lit in that area as well, but the fire made it nearly blinding. He peered closer to see what exactly they were up against.

_Worms? They look like giant worms with fangs…_

Four monstrous beasts slithered over to the three girls, mouths open wide enough to expose rows of sharp teeth all coated in dried blood. Two of them roared, creating a barricade of wind and an extremely putrid smell.

"Guh," Claude skid to a stop and held his arm over his nose. "They smell worse than when my dad takes off his boots after a long day. It's not a poisonous gas, is it?"

"Hold your ground, everyone!" Opera pushed another cartridge into her gun and aimed it at the beasts. She fired squarely into one of the worm's mouths and blew out the back of its head. It slumped over, skin, blood, and organs sinking to the ground.

"Energy Arrow!" a stream of light left Celine's hands and pierced the body of another worm, causing it to explode.

Ashton moved right while Claude darted to the left. Between the two, they sliced the remaining two monsters in the back, and the Ensign was stunned to see fire and ice appear from behind and finish off their adversaries. Landing on the ground, Claude turned around to see an astonished Ashton, whose eyes were darting between Gyoro and Ururun.

"Uh…Uh…" he stammered.

"Aww, the cute dragons are helping us!" Rena bounced up and down, giggling. "Thank you, Gyoro and Ururun!"

Turning sheepish, the demon dragon duo shrieked and growled in approval, obviously saying something along the lines of "it was nothing."

Alen stood in the background, looking useless with his sword drawn. He tried to keep the attention away from him as everyone congratulated one another on their hard work.

"I can't imagine anyone living down in a place like this," Claude confessed. "Opera, are you sure he's down here?"

Nodding, the blonde woman jerked a free thumb to the door behind them. "Just as Ashton and Alen said, there's a door in that room that leads to Ernest's laboratory. But it looks as though we might—"

Opera was cut off as something large charged through the wall behind them, knocking the group from their feet. The room thundered as the blast hit Claude in the face, slapping violently against his ears. Bricks and debris were hurled everywhere, and the Ensign struggled to cover his head while forcing his friends back. Screams filled their surroundings, and he subconsciously realized that his sword was no longer in his hands. He silently cursed, but had bigger things to focus on.

The dust and destruction wasn't safe enough to allow him to open his eyes. He felt a brick hit him in the shoulder and in the stomach, knocking the breath from his chest, but his quaking knees somehow kept upright, and he held his ground against the crumbling room. Sounds of the walls falling registered in his mind, and he hoped to all that was holy that none of his friends were caught up in it. He felt something warm run down his arm, and could only imagine that the brick had broken skin.

Claude wasn't sure how long the voluminous disaster had gone on for, but he certainly knew when it ended. The moment he was able to open his eyes, he peer down at his left arm and saw blood trailing down from under his sleeve. The rest of the party followed suit and glanced up to catch sight of a bright red monster on all fours in the middle of the room, bricks and dirt surrounding it from where it had been on the wall just moments before.

"Oh Tria Almighty," Alen breathed, his arms wrapped around Rena protectively.

The beast glowered down at them, hatefully, and its claws dug into ground, destroying the bricks beneath him. Its rotund body shifted, the weight moving to follow the joints in its front and back legs. The monster's form loomed powerfully over the others, casting a dark shadow that nearly extinguished what little light was emitting from the torches. It breathed deeply, smoke exhaling from the nostrils at the long end of its snout, and the beast's eyes glowered with a bright orange illumination. It reared its mighty head back and the Ensign could see flames playing on the ends of his tongue.

"Get back!" Claude shouted, grabbing Opera and forcing her back the best that he could.

The others rolled out the way, and Alen pulled Rena into his arms. The fire blast came at a frightening speed, singeing the back of Claude's jacket. He waved the active embers away and kept his friends close to the outer edge of the room. Spinning around, he watched as the wall of flames danced higher and higher, the blurry figure of the monster hiding behind them.

The monster's head parted the flames and stuck its head through, coming only inches away from Claude's face. He could feel his stomach turn and stretch, fear overwhelming him. The monster's head was the size and more of his entire body. He could see the sharp outlines and veins in the snout, and dried blood stuck to the monster's lips.

"That's a Flare Lizard," Celine shouted over the roar of the flames. "Everyone, stand back!" She jumped to the side, arms already in the air to perform a spell. The incantation commenced, "I request the assistance of you and your shining skills. Netara, King of the Underworld, son of the King of Nothingness, Dogmas—You who resides in the spiral world of Nirvana—!" Claude and the others watched as a bright light engulfed Celine, swirls of different colors attaching themselves to her body as she continued the spell. "I hereby call upon you to use your two greatly flashing golden hammers, which can viciously crush the toughest of metals!" The spell finished as lightning released itself from Celine's body and struck the monster down, "Thunderbolt!"

The lizard howled in pain, its body curling against itself as the electrocution fed through it. The monster banged its head against the wall from side to side, a desperate attempt to escape from the electrical punishment that Celine had condemned it to. Claude was amazed when he saw Alen leave Rena's side, sword drawn, and take a stab at the beast. Feeling obligated to perform his own part, the towhead joined him in his endeavor. He swung his sword up high and took a daring lunge into the air. Eyes concentrated on the beast, Claude followed through with the movement of his arms and brought his blade down upon the monster's head.

As both swordsmen came back to their corner of the room, Opera opened fire with her Kaleidoscope Ray Gun, shouting obscenities at the lizard. Claude's heartbeat seemed to match the rhythm of the moving bullets, the open fire almost deafening him, but as it always had been, he felt no more comforted than being behind the line of a gun.

The room fell silent once Opera emptied her cartridge and everyone watched the smoking body of the beast linger for a moment longer before collapsing to the ground dead. No one said anything for a moment. Claude didn't know if anyone knew _what_ to say after that. He hadn't been in a traumatizing situation like that before. Usually the monsters that he had been up against were only a foot and a half taller than him, not thirty and a half feet taller. He swallowed his fear and continued to stare at the unmoving dragon, blood pouring from the bullet holes in its body.

"Did…Did we do it?" Rena looked back and forth between her friends, a small tremble in her voice.

"Oh…" Opera began to move quickly through the hole in the wall that the dragon had made earlier. "Ernest!"

But a flicker of life caught Claude's eyes, and he watched the lizard's eyes veil over with a glossy film. Its body shook and within no time at all the beast was back on its feet.

"Dammit!" Ashton leaned forward, the dragons on his back screeching.

"Opera!" Claude called out. "Get away from there!"

The Tetrageniot was one step ahead of Claude as she leapt back to her friends, gun facing the monster. When she was out of range of its fearful snapping jaw, she dug inside of her dress for another cartridge and shoved it into the back of her gun.

"I don't understand!" she cried out. "We watched it _die!_"

"It might be the work of the Sorcery Globe," Alen pointed out, pulling Rena back against the wall. "Stay back, Rena."

"I can fight, too, Alen!" she protested.

"It's not the work of the Sorcery Globe," came a voice that was unfamiliar to everyone in the group. Turning their attention to Ashton, Claude gave a low gasp at the red glow his body was emitting. His eyes matched the aura around his body, and his face appeared concentrated and hard. "The Flare Lizard is quite a formidable opponent and difficult to defeat. Though you _can_ kill him, he'll resurrect indefinitely."

"Ashton," Celine's voice was low and almost inaudible, as though she, herself, was doubting who it was that she was talking to.

Even Claude had to double-take when he saw Ashton.

_ Magic? Was Ashton hiding something from us? All this time we took him for an unfortunate, clumsy swordsman, but this?_

The swordsman readied his blade as the aura around his body shifted to a bright blue, his eyes changing color again to match the energy around him.

"This monster seems worthy of battling, would you not agree? I think it's a good test against our skills."

"What's going on?" Rena looked from Ashton to Celine, who seemed to figure things out as she brought a hand to her chin.

"Possession," the magician answered. "It appears that Gyoro and Ururun have taken control of his body. I've heard of it happening, but this is the first time I've ever seen it occur. I imagine that things are going to get very interesting from here."

The swordsman's aura changed back to red as he brought one of his blades up, "We'll see how well he's able to resurrect after we've shredded him into pieces."

The monster reared its head back, flames forming around his lips and nostrils, and released a red, heated wave that sent everyone hurling. But Ashton merely laughed it off as he lunged high into the air, the reflection of his twin swords blazing against the fire's intensity. Ururun's snout opened and a blizzard emerged from his mouth, stopping the monster's flames and transforming them into icicles. The chill beat back the fire and worked its way up against the monster, freezing the lizard in place.

Landing on an icicle that used to be a flame, Ashton danced along each ice protrusion until he was on the creature's back. Sliding down its icy neck, the swordsman drove his sword into the Flare Lizard's head and continued to bring it down until he reached its lower back. The monster howled in great pain and broke the ice surrounding itself to rise up on its hind legs in order to drop Ashton from its back. It worked for the moment, and Ashton landed gracefully on the ground, arms outstretched with his swords gripped in each hand. Angrily, the lizard wretched its tail free, ice shards flying around everywhere.

One crashed into the wall directly beside Rena and she shrieked. Claude watched in horror, but she appeared to be okay. Alen, seeing the event take place, turned on the monster, sword upright.

"Allow me the honor of fighting by your side!" he called out to the possessed swordsman. "Hyaaaa!" he charged toward the lizard, who had just shaken off the remainder of the ice storm, and brought his sword down on the lizard's leg, leaving a deep gash. He swung again and left another wound.

_He's being reckless…_ Claude gripped his sword even more tightly. _He's doing this to impress Rena, no doubt, because she was almost hurt and he couldn't stop it…_

Just like him…

_Just like when I saw her almost hurt…_

When Alen tried to bring down his sword for a third time, the lizard got wise and effortlessly swatted the mayor's son away. He cried out when he was hurled against the wall on the other side of the room and Rena gasped.

"Dammit," Claude breathed, eyes still focusing on Alen's unmoving form. He turned back to the Flare Lizard.

"Rena! Take care of him!" Celine called out as she stepped forward. "Opera and I will buy you time."

She nodded, still panicking, and ran around to the other side of the room. The monster spotted her instantly, but his attention was distracted by a close-up of Claude, who had lunged at the beast with his sword aimed for the monster's chest. The Ensign imagined that the pain was unbearable, but had to be more so when Opera released a full clip into the monster. Ashton's possessed form came around from the other side and Celine had just finished another spell.

"I've had enough of you! Get out of my way!" Opera was walking towards the beast, finger still hugging the trigger.

Claude jumped backwards as the monster violently thrashed about. When Celine's lightning spell came forth, it engulfed the monster and shook the room around them. Claude moved in Rena and Alen's direction to make sure that they were safe, and Opera sidestepped in order to miss a falling tile from the ceiling. The Ensign swallowed his anxiety and bent down to place a hand on Rena's shoulder. Ashton remained in the heat of the fight, jabbing the monster repeatedly with his twin blades.

Closing his eyes, Claude waited for the shaking to stop. Then there was an explosion, that pushed him forward. He collided with Rena, but managed to wrap an arm around her shoulder, and used the other to hold his position. The rumbling intensified, and he shut his eyes tightly as he fought to keep himself from tumbling onto Rena or onto poor Alen, and he felt Rena's small fingers tug at his shirt. There was a long shrill that reverberated in Claude's ears and caused a sharp pain to ring in his head. Still, he held himself while he listened to everything around him. Bright lights played on the back of his eyelids, and he could only imagine how blinding the room was at that moment.

Then, as silence covered the room, cold seemed to come down around him, like snowflakes.

And, indeed, when he opened his eyes that's what he saw.

The monster was no longer there, but, somehow, snow was falling around them. Sighing in relief, Opera lowered her gun and paused, allowing the sparkling snow to fall into her hair and onto her shoulders. Then, realizing that the beast was no longer amongst them, she darted through the hole in the wall to the door in the other room.

"Ernest!" she called out, and then she disappeared through the door thought to hold Ernest's lab.

"Hmph," possessed Ashton marveled. "His body is in an insurmountable amount of pieces. He'll never be able to recover." Then he staggered backward and clutched his head.

Releasing Rena, Claude peered down at the unconscious man. "How's Alen?"

Rena removed her fingers from Claude's shirt and looked down at her wounded friend. She shook her head, sadly. "He'll be all right, he's got a broken rib, but I healed him…" Looking down at her friend, she cried, "Oh, Alen. Why would you do something like that?"

Claude glanced away, knowing the reason and Alen's undying affection for the girl.

_He just wants to impress her so bad…_

"Huh? Where did the Flare Lizard go?" Ashton was looking about the room, dreadfully confused. "Guys? Guys, where is the monster?"

"Ashton," Celine ignored his question. "The Silver Goblet should be in the next room. We should get it before something else happens."

"Huh?" He blinked a couple of times before hesitantly nodding. "R-Right…" he walked with her through the hole in the wall and into the next room.

Claude gazed down at Rena, realizing that they were the only ones left besides the unconscious Alen.

"Go on," Rena urged. "See if Opera found Ernest. I'm going to stay here with Alen until he recovers."

Giving a nod, Claude climbed to his feet and stepped over the rubble and into the next room. Celine and Ashton had the goblet in hand by this time, and he overheard their conversation as he passed by.

"You know, Ashton, you have to realize that we're just coming in and messing up these demons' lives for our own selfish reasons. Don't you wonder if Gyoro and Ururun hate us?"

The dragons growled and screeched, but Ashton merely shrugged.

"Why are we talking about this again? At this rate, I'll be bringing in good luck and getting rid of the bad! Besides, you don't have _any _idea how much my back's been hurting lately."

Sighing, Celine handed him the goblet. "We're going to Lasguss Mountain next to get the King's Tears."

Ashton appeared to be quiet for a moment, but then said, "Oh, r-right."

Claude continued in through the next door. He was welcomed to darkness, save a little light coming from the corner of the room. He squinted and recognized the silhouette of Opera, who sat on a lone and dusty bed next to the light. She was staring at what Claude realized was a hologram of a rather handsome man in a white coat.

Claude cringed.

_That man...I saw him in Cross that day. He ran past me and Rena…I __**knew**__ he had three eyes!_

He heard Opera sniffle, and that was when Claude became aware that the room was deserted; books and artifacts had been taken, and hardly anything was left save a desk, some chairs, and a bare bookshelf. But the most loneliest thing was the empty bed that Opera sat on now. She was leaning forward to stare intently at the hologram. Against its reflection, Claude _swore_ he saw a tear roll off her cheek.

"Looks like I missed him again," she whispered. "All this work to find him…a waste…" She brought a hand up to gently wipe at her eyes. "According to his holographic message, he left one week ago to search for other relics."

"So…" Claude slowly padded over and sat down beside her on the bed, "…he left this hologram for you then?"

She nodded and gave a small laugh. "I suppose he knows I'm searching for him." Shaking her head, she added, "He's so obsessed with his work. That's what I love about him." But then her voice cracked, and Claude knew that there would be more tears soon after. "He's growing his beard out again…I keep telling him to shave it off. It looks so silly on him, don't you think, Claude?"

But he couldn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say.

\/\/\/

"You feeling all right, Alen? Well enough to walk?" Rena looked him over one more time, just to be certain.

He didn't appear very happy. Most likely because he failed to impress Rena, Claude assumed. The mayor's son nodded and turned away, hand still on the rib that had broke, but the Ensign doubted he felt anymore pain since Rena's healing.

"I'm sorry that we didn't find Ernest," Celine sympathized.

Opera was leaning against the mouth of the Mountain Palace. She stared out at the setting sun from overhead. "I'm not sure where to look now. And since my ship crash landed here…"

"Why don't you join us?" Claude blurted out.

Everyone stared at him strangely.

"Huh?" Ashton blinked. "But…But what about _my_ quest? I've gotta get _rid_ of these dragons, you know!"

"That's true," the Tetrageniot concurred. "I'll only get in your way."

Claude waved his hand away, "I don't think so, Opera. Besides, I know how it feels to be from a different place. So, please, come with us. Maybe we'll pick up a clue or two about Ernest."

Opera held her arms tightly wrapped around her body and she stared at the ground. She was strongly contemplating the idea, it seemed, but appeared to need a little push. Claude tapped Celine's shoulder and nudged his head in the lonely woman's direction.

"Oh, that's right, Opera," the magician smiled. "Besides, there's so much I want to know about you and Ernest. You just _have_ to come along!"

The blonde woman was smiling now, but her attention was on Rena. The girl seemed to know her cue.

"I agree," the blue-haired youth returned the smile. "It'll be a shame if you don't come with us. I want to see you and Ernest reunite! Say you'll come with us?"

Opera tilted her head to one side, "You sure it won't be a problem? Carrying around extra weight, that is?"

"Of course not!" Rena laughed and walked over to give the older woman a hug. "The more the merrier!"

Alen interrupted the tender moment by gesturing to his carriage and horses, which were a little ways down the mountain trail. "Shall we get going then? To Lasguss Mountain?"

Ashton clapped his hands together, gleefully. "Yay! One last stop and then my dreams will finally come true!"

Claude gave a low chuckle, happy that everything was starting to come together, even if he was nowhere near any closer to getting off of Expel.

Blaaaaah, I hate writing dungeon chapters. Next chapter is a dungeon chapter too. Sad Christmas...Anywho, please RnR. Let me know how I did. (Please be kind to me too. Life is a sad thing XD)

ML


	17. Exorcising the Dragons

**Disclaimer:** They should've finished Star Ocean EX...They really REALLY should've...

**A/N: **Welcome back to the next installment. My updates aren't what they used to be, but they aren't the worst, either. I'm trying to get back to posting once a week though. Things are still pretty hectic, but not as bad. Well, this chapter is pretty much SO EX in a nutshell, but I tried to change it up a little bit. Let me know how I did.

xstarsx – Haha, I like Opera from SO EX better than the game, but I'm not sure why. I never had Ernest or Opera in the party, so I hope I get their characters right. As for Celine's story, it was something I added as I went along, but like how it came out. Maybe I'll add more about it as the story goes along :-D Haha, sometimes I, myself, find myself rooting for Alen, but he creates a great diversion to keep Claude and Rena from getting together so soon. He'll find some love though, and I'm thinking maybe opposites attract, really. You definitely are on the right path as to who I've chosen though ;-) And, of course, Alen isn't really canon himself, save his cameo of insanity while he bursts out his confession of love for Rena. So it works out all right. I'm glad you're liking where the story is going. I normally don't like novelizations either, but I'm currently writing two at the moment, and I think I like this story better.

Hawke – Don't worry, I won't abandon the story. Opera's a tough one for me to write since I never got her in the party. We'll see how I do though. And, haha, you and a few others for Alen/Rena. Maybe I should change the pairing of this story XD

Sarah's Knight – I'm glad you liked the dungeon writing experience, because I wasn't sure how I did for last chapter, and I still wonder for this one as well. I did make up Celine's story on a whim. Wasn't planned out at all. But now that I've written it, maybe I'll take it somewhere. I'll think on that. :-) And I'm thinking an amazing triangle of love between Dias, Alen, and Claude, especially since Dias pretty much blows everyone out of the water with his coolness and Rena's attraction to him. He didn't even have to bend a pinky for that one. Damn Dias. XD Glad you're liking the story though! I hope I've pleased. :-D

Moosashi – Haha that's all right. I'm glad you like Ashton though. I agree he's the comic relief in SO EX, but I like him better as the unlucky type who can still hold his own even though bad things always happen to him. I hope I've conveyed him just as well in this chapter too. I've got big plans for Ashton, especially when we get to Eleanor in Port Herlie. BOY do I have some ideas. Hope they go over well though. The trio bond between Celine, Alen, and Ashton was completely unintentional, but I have to admit that I like it as well. It's probably because Celine has to constantly scold Ashton in EX, but it's more fun having to scold both the boys now. As for Opera, this is a new one for me too. I hope I do well. :-D Glad you're enjoying it!

Nightshade X – Thanks for the input.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Exorcising the Dragons**

**\/\/\/**

"You sure that the horses will be okay by themselves down at the bottom of the mountain?" Alen jerked a thumb in the direction in which they had left the horses.

"Stop worrying so much," Celine grabbed hold of the rock in front of her, preparing herself to move around it. "We tied them next to the stream so that they don't get dehydrated. Besides, we'll only be gone for a day at most. They won't _starve_ to death, you know. Horses can endure a lot."

But the mayor's son didn't appear convinced. And he still kept clutching his ribs, even though Rena had already healed them. He looked up towards the top of the mountain, despondently. The blue-haired youth figured that after all of these years, he still wasn't used to traveling.

"Celine's right. The top of the mountain definitely doesn't appear more than a day's journey away, Alen," Opera smiled at him, despite the fact that he still held a displeased attitude. "We'll be back before you know it," Opera followed Celine next around the protruding boulder.

Claude gave Alen a quick glance before going next, and Ashton silently moved in after. Rena stayed to watch Alen, but he said nothing to her. Instead, he kept his eyes heavenwards, hand still on his ribs. The younger girl had no idea what was troubling him so.

_Unless it's this journey in general. He never __**was**__ much for extraneous traveling._

After a moment he, too, began to move ahead.

At first the journey up the mountain had been easy, starting off with flat plains and easy climbing. But after a while, the angle of the mountain became steeper, and the peaks much more narrow. Rena had already scraped her knee during one advancement over a sharp boulder, and Ashton had punctured his shoulder. After healing both the swordsman and herself, the party kept going—mostly in silence, with the occasional commentary on the scenery from the girls and Claude.

All in all, however, the scenery left Rena breathless, what with the mountain peaks piercing through the clouds in the sky, and the swirls of colors becoming more transcendent as they hit the mountain sides. The shadows and lights bounced off of each other up and down, and the young girl couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips. Shrubbery grew in between the cracks of the mountain trail, and moss coated many of the rocks facing east. She could see little bugs and creatures moving in and out of the crevasses, and she hoped that Celine didn't see the bugs because she most _definitely_ would stomp up and down on them.

As one would see it, yes, Celine had a "bug problem."

Rena found no problem with them. Heck, she found many of them to be cute, watching them waddle across plant leaves and down the back of the stems. This place was so serene and pretty, she wished that something similar to it had been closer to Arlia. Maybe right by the Shingo Forest would be best. Rena knew that she'd probably go there everyday in that case.

"It's starting to get dark," Opera noted after a while. "Best if we start making camp, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Claude agreed. "Let's search for some firewood. Ashton?" his eyes wandered over to the swordsman, who simply nodded.

He and the towhead wandered down further along the trail, and Celine leaned back against the rocky mountainside, sighing. Opera joined her and placed her pack on the ground.

"Let's start pitching the tents," she said, reaching inside and withdrawing the unmade tent.

"I can't wait until we get to a town or city and are able to spend the night in a _real_ bed," the magician complained, placing her bag on the ground. "My back's killing me and my feet are sore."

While they talked amongst each other, Rena took the opportunity to turn to Alen, who was standing off by himself. He looked sullen, so the young girl decided that it was her duty to cheer him up. She stood behind him, hands behind her back, and nudged him gently with her shoulder.

"Hey," she began, softly. He turned to look at her. "Why so down, Alen? Something wrong?"

He was holding his ribs again.

"No," he mumbled. "Just anticipating the end of this silly adventure with the swordsman."

"You mean Ashton?" Rena blinked. "Aw, he's not that bad, is he? And Gyoro and Ururun are so cute. Besides, he really didn't mean it to be all your fault. We took responsibility, too, you know. Ashton is just...well...Ashton."

That didn't seem to comfort Alen.

"Can I ask you something?" she prodded.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you travel all the way to Mars to find us?"

He sighed, "I thought I made that perfectly clear. I wanted _you_ to be the ones who slayed the dragon."

"And so when Ashton was the one to take down the dragon instead, that bothered you?"

Alen stared at her, and she knew she had hit the nail perfectly. She giggled and the mayor's son shook his head.

"As you believe so strongly, Rena, I, too, believe that Claude is our Warrior of Light. If he was the one who took down the dragon, it would just further prove that, and—"

"And your father would've been proud that you had located the Warrior of Light and he had saved Salva not just once, but twice," Rena exhaled, finally understanding.

She had known Bernard Tax for most of her life. He was a strong and kind man most of the time, but she considered him to be too hard on Alen. He expected a lot from his young son, but sometimes forgot that Alen was still a child and had no knowledge of the outside world. More than anything, Alen had always wanted to please his father, and would do whatever it took to achieve that.

So Alen going out to find Claude because _he _believed that the towhead was the Warrior of Light...

"...Yes..." the mayor's son confessed. "Father had spent a majority of the time seeking only the finest adventurers to defeat the dragon. I mean...the dragon was destroying our lives by keeping the miners from working. We would've starved because we could not make a living doing what we do best." Finally removing his hand from his ribs, he continued, "I _knew_ that Claude would be able to help us, and I believe that he _is_ our Warrior of Light. I wanted to _prove_ that to my father instead of him always believing that I know nothing of the outside world. So if I brought Claude there to undergo the task of defeating the dragon, then I...I..."

"So when Ashton was there instead of Claude, and it looked as though Ashton might succeed in slaying the beast..."

Alen shook his head, "I couldn't let that happen. Of course, that's why I'm in this mess now. I've disappointed my father and been exiled from Salva until I've helped that man exorcise the demons." But then, taking a breath, he whispered, "It's just...call me not of sound mind...but I've actually grown rather fond of the dragons. I've come to see them as friends, and when they helped us against the Flare Lizard yesterday, I knew then that the demons truly meant us no harm. There is no way one would turn against its own kind unless it was for the greater good."

Rena found a smile creeping up on her lips. She knew that Alen was a sensitive person, but she had never expected him to feel sympathy and compassion for demons. It put him in a new light, and even though he had been with the party for a very short time, she felt as though he was beginning to grow and change in more ways than others.

_If you could hear him now, Bernard._

"I feel the same way," the young girl admitted. "I think of Gyoro and Ururun as friends. The very thought that Ashton wants to get rid of them makes me sad..."

"What about Gyoro and Ururun?" Celine called from where she was standing. Apparently, she had been eavesdropping.

"Celine," Alen swallowed whatever it was that he was thinking and feeling and slowly padded his way over to the magician. "That day in Salva you recited a passage from a book about exorcizing the dragons. Could you...could you repeat that last line for me? I just want to get one thing straight."

Celine paused, her face becoming contorted.

Opera blinked and looked between the two, "Are you speaking of Gyoro and Ururun? I remember Ashton complaining that he wanted to exorcize the two, but I wasn't sure that it was such a personal quest...I've actually grown quite fond of the beasts."

The magician ignored the Tetrageniot and repeated, "'With screams of agony and pain, the demonic dragons shall vanish from this world forever.'"

Everyone was silent for a moment, and Rena saw something sad flash through Opera, as this was her first time hearing about the dragons' fate.

"Then I wasn't mistaken," Alen whispered. "Gyoro and Ururun will really be _killed_ through this exorcism. How cruel..."

"Wait," Opera turned between the two. "Ashton really desires to kill them? Isn't there any other way?"

"Not that we can find," Celine blew a strand of loose hair from her face. "But's he's adamant about getting rid of those two. Alen's father even told Alen that he couldn't come back until he made things right."

The Tetrageniot appeared depressed. Her arms hung by her sides and her shoulders slumped. Just as the mood settled in, both Claude and Ashton made their way back onto the scene, both carrying bundles of firewood. It appeared as though everyone was staring disapprovingly at Ashton.

"What?" he noticed the tension immediately. "What did I do now?"

"You _do_ realize that by getting rid of Gyoro and Ururun, their deaths will be filled with great pain, right?" Opera crossed her arms.

Something flashed in Ashton's eyes, and Rena assumed that it was the tone of voice that Opera had used.

Rena decided to be a bit more gentle on the swordsman, "Ashton, listen...Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?"

"That..." the bundle of wood in his arms were quaking, "That's the reason we went through all of this trouble, isn't it? Well? Isn't it?" Lowering his head, he added, "Don't you think it's a little late to be having second thoughts about this?"

"You know, at first I was all for driving the dragons out of Salva because they were causing so much trouble for everyone," Alen spoke. "But now, I think of them more as friends."

"Friends? But they're _demons._"

"I understand your concerns, Ashton," Claude defended, but his face was wry. "At first I thought it would've meant less monsters roaming around, and I know the problems they caused for the townsfolk, but even _you_ have to admit that you've come to see them as more than just that, right? I see them as companions, just like you and me."

"Companions, huh?" Ashton appeared sympathetic for a moment, his eyes lowering to the ground. "But they can't even talk."

"That's not true," Celine blurted out. "We've heard them talk. They're actually very eloquent."

"Celine!" Claude and Rena shouted, their plan's cover having been blown.

And that was it.

Claude, Celine, Rena, Alen, and Opera had decided to keep Ashton's possession a secret. It wasn't because they _wanted_ to ignore the fact entirely—but everyone knew how Ashton would react to the situation, realizing that the dragons had the power to take over the swordsman's body at will. They knew his mind would be set on killing them entirely at that point.

And...it was sad to say that they _hadn't_ been mistaken.

"Talked?" Ashton's brows furrowed together. "When was _this?_"

He seemed to already have known the answer. The swordsman was glaring at the dragons on his back, eyes darkening.

"They..." Celine's eyes dropped. "They took possession of your body in the Mountain Palace."

The dragons looked away, obviously nervous under the angry glare of Ashton. He reached up to try and strangle them, but they outmaneuvered his movements, semi-gracefully.

"I _knew_ something strange happened when the Flare Lizard disappeared before my eyes!" He threw the bundle of wood to the ground and it landed with a loud _thud!_ Ashton pointed an accusing finger in each of his companions' faces. "I specifically _asked_ what happened and no one would tell me! You all _lied_ to me!"

"We didn't _lie_ to you, Ashton," Alen managed to say, even under the possessed swordsman's fiery stare. "And Gyoro and Ururun didn't mean any harm. On the contrary, they _helped_ us defeat the Flare Lizard."

"And _what?_ I couldn't defeat him _myself?_" Taking a few steps backwards, Ashton continued, "No one has a right to an opinion! You all _lied_ to me!"

"We just thought you wouldn't be able to handle it well," Celine protested.

Claude jumped in, "You've already been through enough..."

"It would be like adding insult to injury," Rena finished.

"You all act like you _know_ what it's like to have this kind of burden on your back!" Ashton accused. "Well...you _don't!_ You all suck as friends! I'm getting rid of the dragons and that's the _end_ of discussion!"

He pivoted on one foot and walked away from the group and into the darkness. Soon, his form disappeared and all that could be heard was the soft echo of his footsteps until those, too, faded. Turning back to face each other with sad eyes, the group couldn't think of anything to say. Claude stood with his bundle of wood in arms, and Celine appeared disturbed. Not sure what to say or do, Opera moved and stooped over to collect Ashton's scattered pile of wood that he had meant to use for firewood.

She brought it to the center of the camp and dropped it gently and then motioned for Claude to do the same. He wordlessly did, almost trance-like, and Celine silently muttered an incantation to set fire to the wood. Alen and Rena each took a seat beside the fire, and the younger girl fumbled with the hem of her skirt. No one wanted to blame the magician for her big mouth, for they all knew that it had been an accident. But no matter the reasoning, nothing would change Ashton's mind at this point.

"He has his heart set on killing the dragons, doesn't he?" Opera whispered after a moment.

"It seems that way," Claude took a seat beside her. "He's pretty upset that no one made mention of the dragons possessing his body."

Celine scoffed, "And with good reason, too. We _all_ knew he was going to react this way. He's such a baby."

"I'm not sure we can quite say that," Alen's hand was on his rib again. "I mean, none of us can exactly say that we understand his point or how he feels. I'm sure we would all be just as bitter if we looked like Ashton."

"But Gyoro and Ururun are our friends," Rena wiped at her eyes, finding that tears were brimming there. "I feel like we're abandoning them by bringing them to their demise like this."

"True enough," Alen nodded. "But wouldn't we also be abandoning Ashton if we didn't do _something_ about it? After all, despite the outcome, it _was_ our fault he ended up looking like this."

"Maybe he'll change his mind in the morning," Celine threw out, trying to be hopeful.

It didn't work.

"I haven't known any of you for all that long..." Opera said, "...but Ashton doesn't seem to be the sort who easily changes his mind. He's very much set on exorcising the dragons."

Everyone fell silent again, realizing that the Tetrageniot spoke the truth. Ashton _wouldn't _change his mind, and that was the sad fact of life. Rena brought her knees up to her chest, her stomach growling lightly. She realized that none of them had eaten since breakfast, but she wasn't hungry now, much less up to making everyone else dinner. She was pretty sure no one was very hungry at that moment either.

"I think I'm going to go to bed early," Celine finally announced, standing up to move toward her tent. "I'll see everyone in the morning."

"Me too," Opera nodded and followed the magician's lead. "If anyone sees Ashton, tell him he should stay close to the fire. Monsters might be lurking about on this mountain after nightfall.

"That's very true," Celine called over her shoulder before finally disappearing inside of her tent.

"Gyoro and Ururun will be there to take care of him," Claude nearly whispered after the two girls had gone. He stared at Alen and Rena and then moved closer to the fire. "So I guess after tomorrow Rena and I will be back on our original journey and Alen will be heading back to Salva, huh?"

"Yes," Alen affirmed. "I think I've had enough adventuring for a lifetime to handle."

His hand was still on his rib.

"Alen," Rena finally pointed to him. "I healed that yesterday, yet I've seen you been favoring it the last two days. Did I not heal it completely?"

Startled that such a minute detail had been pointed out, Alen slowly removed his hand from his side and leaned back.

"No," he answered. "You healed it well enough. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. That's probably part of the reason I wish to return to Salva."

"Because you feel that you aren't an adventurer?" Claude placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Because I'm _not_ an adventurer," the mayor's son corrected. "I've had my fill of nearly getting maimed and mangled by horrible beasts. Originally, the plan was supposed to end in Salva, but since this mishaps has occurred, I cannot let my father down without clearing Salva's name."

"Getting exiled must have been bad," Claude changed positions once he realized that the heat of the fire was getting to be too much on his shins. The wind suddenly changed direction and the smoke began to envelop him. This time, Claude simply scooted to the left to avoid it.

Alen frowned. "Either way, Mr. Kenni, for the trouble, I will reward you for taking time away from your travels, and I am willing to use my carriage to drive you all to Port Herlie to catch a ship to Lacour Continent. It's the very least that I can do."

Rena appeared downcast. "We'll miss you when you leave, Alen. It's been fun having you along."

He nodded, "I'll be here when you get back, Rena. Please, take care and be safe. I wouldn't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

Everyone was silent for the moment, Rena mainly because she didn't know how to respond to her friend's kind words. She had always known about his crush on her, and it was confirmed after the incident with the stone, but somehow, Rena didn't know how to comprehend it all.

But most of all, she didn't want to break Alen's heart.

The mayor's son must've realized that he had made the situation uncomfortable because he bowed and said, "Anyhow, it's getting rather late and I do believe we have quite the journey ahead of us tomorrow. I'll be taking my leave now."

After he had gone to bed, Claude and Rena didn't speak again for quite sometime. They both watched the flames of the fire, and even that began to die down after a while.

"What's the right thing to do, Claude?" she finally blurted out.

He turned to stare at her, surprised. She blinked and he finally turned back to the fire, looking ever so despondent.

"I don't know…" he whispered. "On one hand, we're refusing Ashton his right to be happy by making him keep Gyoro and Ururun. On the other hand…"

She clutched her necklace. "We're helping to kill them…I don't want to kill them, Claude."

"I don't either. But it's out of our hands now. And it doesn't look like Ashton's gonna be changing his mind any time soon."

Knowing that the towhead was right, she turned back to the fire and watched it die.

…Watched it die. What a sad prelude to the next day…

"I think that everyone's off to bed," Claude said. "You'd do best to get some rest yourself."

Her gaze fell back on him. He was offering her his profile, but his eyes were unfocused. "What are you going to do?" she finally asked.

"I think I'm going to stay up for a while and think. I'm not really all that tired anyway."

"Well then…" she pushed herself to her feet and moved next to Claude. Sitting down only inches away from him, she smiled, "I'll sit here with you."

"You're not tired?"

"No. I'm just very sad. If I sleep, the day will come sooner and we'll be climbing up the mountain again. But if I stay awake, it almost feels as though I'm prolonging their death…Does that seem weird to you?"

Claude laughed. It had been a while since he had laughed. Rena smiled.

"No," his eyes were twinkling. "I was thinking the same thing myself. Let's stay up for a while together then, Rena."

Her smile widened and she turned back to the fire.

\/\/\/

The two stayed at the fire until dawn cracked over the mountain peak, swirls of pinks and reds and oranges dividing up the sky. Rena, who couldn't help herself, succumbed to sleep against Claude's shoulder. He didn't appear to mind, and Rena was too tired to realize where sleep had taken her anyway. Claude woke her just in time to see the sunrise, and her face brightened as rays of light cracked the sky into an illuminant gold. Birds had just begun to awaken from the night's slumber, and she could hear them caw and chirp from nearby. Condensation had filled the air, and she shivered against Claude, who still didn't seem to mind her presence very close next to him. Rena didn't seem to notice, either, for her attention had diverted to an approaching swordsman, two sad dragons upon his back.

"Let's go," he commanded.

Within minutes the camp was taken apart and the evening's fire completely filled in to keep from starting up again. Packs were filled, a small breakfast was made, and the party was on their way again up the mountain. Ashton stayed mostly in the lead and refused to speak to anyone, including the dragons. His anger seemed to be endless, Rena realized, and it made her that much more sad.

Alen and Claude exchanged a few words, but because of the tension in the atmosphere, it felt as though no one was granted permission to speak, and remained silent along the trip. Celine and Opera pretended to be sky-gazing, so Rena was left alone to herself in the back.

As the mountaintop became steeper and the trail more narrow, their steps slowed and their movements more cautious. Several times they had to bend and wind around cliff sides, and Rena had to shut her eyes to keep from looking down. She found that to be even harder because she could no longer see where she was going, and relying on her fingers and feet to navigate didn't seem trustworthy. So she opened her eyes and kept looking to the right, or to the left depending on which way it was that they were going.

The mountain peaks were painfully high, and footholds seemed few and far in between. At the base of a steep set of cliffs Claude took the lead with Ashton to the top. However, Ashton stormed on ahead once at the top, while the other swordsman turned to help his companions up each angular rock. As he was helping Rena up to the next set of cliffs, she heard Celine and Opera cry out to Ashton to "watch out!" which prompted everyone to immediately glance upward.

Something had apparently shaken above, causing a landslide of rocks, and started out with small gravel and rocks raining down from above. Ashton sidestepped, eyes still heavenward, and then let out a scream when a boulder of great size bounced heavily from cliff to cliff and descended downward. The unlucky swordsman shielded his head with his arms and looked away, fearing the end. It was far too sudden to give time for any human to respond, but not for a demon.

Gyoro sprung up, its body stretching high and nearly lifting Ashton's feet from the ground. He opened his mouth and a stream of flames left the dragon's mouth, spiraling toward the boulder that threatened them. The flames engulfed the underbelly of the rock, and there was a momentary pause as the cackling of the fire attacked the rock. Fear flashed across Rena's face and she watched the literal fireball continue to descend upon Ashton and the dragons. The group was in a similar state—all unable to do anything but watch.

And then with a staggering explosion, the rock burst into pieces, flinging itself across the mountainside and below. Claude fell down on top of Rena, and the others fell to the ground in a quick attempt to duck and cover. She could feel chunks of rock whiz by her, and she curled herself more into a ball underneath Claude's body. The heat of the flames brushed against her, but died down with the wind. Gazing back up once she felt it to be safe, she slowly crawled out from underneath Claude, who had already began to pull back, watched as the unlucky swordsman looked around for remnants of the rock, but saw nothing. Gyoro relaxed its body back into position and Ashton frowned.

"If you're trying to change my mind," his brows furrowed together, "it's not gonna happen. So don't even try!"

He continued to storm on ahead without giving himself time to comprehend what had just happened or without seeing if anyone else was okay. Celine watched him and grumbled to herself, and Opera pushed herself to her feet.

"He didn't even give us time to thank Gyoro for saving him," Alen remarked. "He's taking this possession thing too far if you ask me."

"Poor Gyoro…" Rena looked at Claude, sadly.

The towhead lowered his gaze and mumbled, "Let's just keep going."

They followed Ashton around the bend, where Rena made it a point to pat both the dragons on the head and offer them some water from her canteen. They took it, happily, and Ashton appeared a little hurt when she didn't offer him any. His spirits seemed to worsen as everyone offered up praise to Gyoro for demolishing the rock. The unlucky swordsman appeared as though he had something to say, but no one was listening to him, and so his mouth clamped shut.

After a short rest, the group continued up the mountain path, and Rena smiled as she could see the very top. Pushing against Claude's arm, she pointed toward the summit's peak.

"We're there," she said.

"Finally," Celine leaned up on a protruding rock and sighed.

Opera and Alen walked on ahead, and Ashton slowly followed in behind them.

"Look," the Tetrageniot pointed. "It's a giant bird's nest."

Indeed, before them was an empty bird's nest, large tree trunks and bushes making up the majority of the nest. Rena shuddered when she saw loose feathers scattered about in the nest. Claude stepped forward to peer inside and ran his fingers along the large feather.

"This feather looks to be at least to be eight and a half feet long."

"So approximately two-point-six meters…" Opera looked heavenwards and Claude turned back at her with an interesting look on his face.

Rena wondered what they were thinking about.

"That's an…awfully large bird then…" Alen gazed upon the feather, looking slightly nervous. "The King…you say?"

"So, where is this 'King' anyway?" Ashton, surprisingly, and then again not, remained unfazed.

Claude snatched his hand back when a gust overshot from above, and a shadow loomed over everyone.

"How dare you bring your filthy beings to my sanctum! This is no place for mortals! Leave here!"

The wind picked up and knocked Rena from her feet. Everyone gazed up when the shadow darkened and the blue-haired youth could feel her knees knocking from her position on the ground.

From above was a bird larger than any she could have ever imagined. It was more sizable than the mountain peak alone, and seemed to be perfectly capable of blotting out the sun. White feathers rained down around the group as the bird's wings flapped vigorously, creating massive movement that kept Rena pinned to the ground and wind that beat harshly against her ears. Although terrifying, it was a gorgeous bird with tails that trailed out from behind and a red mane that made the creature puff out and look more dignified. But its eyes were what enraptured Rena, and she barely could keep an eye on the colossal talons that curled and were ready to pluck each and every one of them from the mountaintop…

…Probably to drop off the side of the mountain.

"Is that the King?" Opera called out.

"I've never seen a bird that big…" Rena heard Claude breathe. He staggered backwards to the rest of the ground when the bird descended into its nest that the towhead had violated just moments before.

"It's Xine," Celine took a step forward, mesmerized by the bird's presence. "The Demon King over all of the monsters…"

"From the legend?" Rena blinked. "You mean that story you told us was true?"

"Silence!" the bird roared and flapped its wings, the gust tossing everyone backwards.

Alen tripped over Celine, and Opera over Ashton. Rena, who was already seated on the ground, watched Claude take a nasty fall when his foot caught the back end of a rock.

The enormous bird stretched out its wings, "I am not undignified! Do not associate us with lowly _monsters_ born from the scum-bottoms of the planet! Demons have the intelligence to keep distance from mortals, whereas monsters do not." Bringing its wings in and settling down, Xine continued, "Out of respect for the two-headed dragon, I will spare your lives. Now begone!"

When there was no immediate movement to retreat from the mountaintop, Xine rose up again to beat his wings, a furious wind overtaking the group and caused them to sail backwards. Celine bounced off of the wall behind her and collided into Opera. Alen nearly took a graceless tumble off of the cliff, but Claude managed to catch his arm in time. Ashton, who took the least amount of damage to his body, appeared dazed to the situation. Something apparently didn't sit quite right with him. He didn't get the chance to question what was going on, however, for Claude had already jumped back to his feet and was on the move.

"I see that your life means nothing to you," Xine lowered his wings and stared down at the approaching swordsman.

"I wish to ask you a question," Claude called up to him. "As the King of the Demons, I know you must have the answer! Please, how can we remove the dragons from their host without taking their lives?"

"Mr. Kenni…" Rena could hear her childhood friend wheeze.

"He's insane," Ashton remarked shortly after.

The girls appeared too drawn into the situation to make commentary.

"_Fool!_" Xine sliced a wing through the air, an intense squall hurling Claude backwards like an old, ragged doll. "I do not share ancient wisdom with mortals!"

But the swordsman would not give up so easily. He was back on his feet, staggering and in pain, but his will was strong. Rena watched intensely, her heart beating furiously.

"I will not leave here until I have the answer!"

"Then you shall die!" another blast of air came toward Claude and sent him into Ashton, knocking the two to the ground.

"Claude!" Rena found herself screaming.

Celine and Opera made a dash for the swordsmen and helped them both to their feet.

"Claude," the Tetrageniot began, but he would hear none of it.

Pushing past them, he shouted, "The lives of Ashton, Gyoro, and Ururun…The lives of my _friends!_ Their lives are on the line!"

"Friends!" Xine chortled, and raised his wings to take flight. "You're a fool."

Pushing himself upward, the Demon King propelled himself through the air, spiraling high into the sky, and then rotated his body so that he was gazing down upon the group. Hatefully signaling out Claude, he dive-bombed down to the ground, eyes ablaze.

"Look out!" Ashton cried, and then staggered backward.

"Ashton?" Rena reached out forward, but he had already leapt from the ground, swords drawn.

Before the blue-haired youth could comprehend the agile movements of the unlucky swordsman, Ashton had already blocked the attack coming at Claude, and his swords were crossed in front of Xine's talons. Finally finding the strength to pull herself to her feet, she peered forward and gasped when a red aura overtook the man.

It's Gyoro…

"Xine!" the dragon called out, using Ashton's mouth to speak.

"I don't understand!" the great bird's eyes widened. "You're both proud demons! Why would you want to help these wretched humans?"

"Because these 'wretched humans' are our friends."

"You befriended these miserable creatures!"

Rena could hear the dragon chuckle. "I don't believe I tripped over my words."

"You've chosen a revolting human to possess!" Taking to the skies once more, Xine swooped in for another attack, the claws on his talons shining, "You disgust me! What has happened to your pride!"

The aura switched colors, and it was suddenly Ururun who was speaking. "This runs deeper than pride, Xine! You are blinded by your vanity!"

Ururun reared its head back to allow a blizzard of ice stream from his mouth. The blast gripped itself onto Xine's wings, hindering the movement of the bird, and gave Ashton time to easily swat away the Demon King's talon.

"Dark times have fallen on our world, Xine!" Ururun continued. "The humans are fighting to protect it! We must ally with them in order to stop the oncoming evil!"

"Never! I won't tolerate your heresy!" Breaking free of the ice that enslaved his wings, Xine furiously beat his wings to create a hurricane that made even the mountaintop sway with fear.

The others could not hold their ground, and were tossed backwards again. Rena noted that her bottom and legs were skinned and bleeding and that her back hurt. She couldn't imagine what the others were feeling. But Ashton…no, the dragons…The dragons stood their ground against the Demon King, and Gyoro took the stage. Ashton's aura switching to red, Gyoro reared its head back, flames dancing on his nostrils. Opening his snout, a mighty blaze spewed forward and caught Xine's talon. The talon, fighting back, clawed downward, ready to grab whatever it could.

And in a flash, Claude was there, sword slashing upward, and the talon was forced away with a cry from the Demon King. The possessed form of Ashton turned to Claude, and the dragons appeared rather surprised to have been saved by the likes of a human.

"You helped us…"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Claude offered a smile and lightly tapped his sword against one of Ashton's. "Friends help each other in tough binds."

"I see. Then prepare yourself."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Spinning around on his back foot, Claude prepared himself as Xine came down to strike again.

He jumped away, allowing enough time for Ashton's form to come in and attack, Ururun fighting back with ice as Gyoro moved the Ashton's arm to swing his blade. Xine managed to knock the blade away, but Ururun's frozen stream caught him in his left wing, which allowed Claude to bounce back up and strike. Xine twisted his body, deflecting most of the towhead's attack, and used a talon to push him back. The Demon King wriggled his wing, escaping most of the ice, but not before Gyoro had used Ashton's body to complete a fury attack with the dual blades.

Flapping away his injuries, the Demon King took back to the skies, spiraling and used his body like a propeller to plummet back down to the mountaintop. The force of his body pushed the dragons and their host back, and completely knocked Claude to the ground.

"We have to do something," Opera readied her weapon, but Celine gave her a fierce look.

"Wait, I've seen your weapon, and it's not like the Heraldic Arts. You could end up injuring Ashton and Claude in the process."

Opera bit her mouth, as though completely agreeing to what Celine was saying.

Rena wished she understood foreign technology so that she could be a part of the conversations too.

"We can't just sit here," but Alen didn't appear as though he really wanted to go into battle. "The Demon King is very powerful."

"That he is," Celine nodded. "And that's why I need to conjure a powerful spell in return to help them. I need you guys to act as decoys to buy me time. Can you do that?"

"Without the use of my gun, it's going to be hard," Opera frowned, though Rena wasn't sure why the woman couldn't use it at all.

Not even as a bludgeoning tool?

Rena shook her head and turned to Alen, "I know you don't feel comfortable with fighting, but you have to help Opera out. My fists won't do much good."

"And what do you think that _I_ can do?" he retorted.

"We don't have time to argue," Opera snapped. "We're all going in. _Now._" With that, she flipped something on her gun and turned it around so that she was holding the front end of it. "Alen, ready your blade. Rena, throw rocks if you have to. Buy Celine some time—that's our mission."

The blue-haired youth was surprised to see her taking such action, but admired her for it, somehow. Opera dashed forward, weapon raised, and smashed down on the talon of Xine as it came in for a swipe. Alen hesitantly drew his blade, let out a battle cry, and charged forward. Rena watched for a moment, and listened as Celine began an incantation from behind.

"Baromont, King of the Fire World and controller of the great blaze, with the guidance of the Great Tages. Ariton, King of the Water World and controller of the seas, with the guidance of the Silver Abyss…"

Rena turned, watching as the tattoos on her arms and legs began to glow, a swirl of power encompassing the magician. Her trance grew deeper and deeper, and Rena could not help but begin to fall into the trance with her.

"Rena!"

The young girl turned almost too late as Xine's gust blast charged at her, and she jumped out of the way.

I need to focus! I need to get into the fight!

"Amymon, King of the Earth's World and controller of the ground, with the guidance of the Yellow Privave. Oriance, King of the Air World and controller of the moon, with the guidance of the Blue Vyyue…"

Ashton swiftly dodged Xine's oncoming attack, while Opera jumped in for the strike. Claude pounced, and Alen tried his best for a back attack, but stumbled. Rena focused herself, breathing hard, and scrambled around on the ground for a loose rock she considered big enough to use, but small enough for her to handle. The Demon King swiped at the Tetrageniot, and successfully threw Alen off balance, but Gyoro, who was still controlling Ashton, managed to divert the bird's attention with a slash of his blade.

"I ask the stars that govern all things…" Celine continued, "…grant me your most supreme powers and send me your purest brightest light!"

Rena tossed her rock at the giant bird just in time to see the sky light up from above. She gasped as the sun grew brighter and blinded everything around her. She could barely hear the last word that escaped the magician's lips.

"Ray!"

The sky exploded from above, as a massive light overwhelming the area. Everyone in front moved away from the targeted King, and Rena peaked out between the cracks of her fingers to see swirls of colors and intense heat blanket the atmosphere. She could hear the screaming of the Demon King, and watched his body light up from the attack, but the pressure from the wind around her kept her grounded. She had never seen something so powerful, and wondered exactly how strong Celine _was._

"He's weakened!" she heard the magician call out. "Now's your chance!"

Acting upon impulse, the two dragons charged forward, taking Ashton's body high into the air as fire and ice combined with each other to strike the Demon King down. Xine tried to use its wings to defend itself, but the combined sword efforts of Claude and Ashton left him helpless.

"Now's the time!" Opera flipped something on her weapon, spun it right-side up, and when Claude and Ashton had moved away, began to fire her weapon, lighting up the Demon King.

The bird shrieked and wriggled in great pain, trying his hardest to escape. Rena stood there and watched, greatly saddened by what had been forced to do. Alen stumbled to his feet and moved away from the scene of the battle, leaning on his sword for support. Once the attack had faded and the wind died down, the great Demon King teetered backward and fell to the ground with a great thud, his nest destroyed and flying up into the air. Wood, rocks, dust, and other debris clouded the area, and Xine lay there, utterly defeated.

"Ugh…" he began after a moment, no one moving. "…I'm…impressed. You actually managed…to wound me…" Struggling to flip himself right side up, Xine staggered, his body shaking, until he finally gave up and collapsed into the remains of his nest.

Pushing past them all, Rena finally reacted to the situation, realizing what it had been all along that had kept her from fighting in the battle.

"I never wanted it to come to this," she whispered to the giant demon. She placed her hands over the wounds he had accumulated and concentrated. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt because of this. Not Gyoro…Not Ururun…Not you…" A light emitted from her fingertips, splashing all over the bleeding wounds, and she could hear Xine gasp.

"Why…human?" he asked as she watched his wounds seal shut, as though they had never been there in the first place.

"Gyoro and Ururun respect you as their friend. We do, too," she replied, smiling that she could finally be of assistance, even if she hadn't expected it to be that way.

"…Mortals…who trust the word…of a demon…" Xine started to laugh, but found himself coughing instead.

"Trust is what we have to rely on to have a strong relationship," a red aura filled Ashton stepped forward, and Gyoro gestured to everyone around them. "These _humans_ have taught us that." Xine turned his attention to the possessed swordsman. "No doubt, you are aware of the drastic changes that have overtaken this land, Xine. The magical stone has caused all of this chaos and terror and, no doubt, it will be the catalyst of our destruction. An infestation of monsters has spread throughout every land. They intend to conquer our planet, and as demons, we must eradicate these poor imitators."

"If this is what is to become of us," Xine closed his eyes and relaxed his body, taking in Rena's healing powers, "then we must accept it."

The aura around Ashton changed to blue immediately. "Why would the King of Demons utter such nonsense!" Ururun demanded.

"Who are we to question our destiny?"

"These humans question _their_ destiny! They have accepted the challenge of taking on this magical stone and defy its inevitable demand for the planet!"

The demon widened his eyes, and Rena swore she heard him gasp. "These fragile mortals, you mean?"

"They are seeking out the source of this great evil in an attempt to save our world. I respect them, _admire_ them, and are _proud_ to call them 'friends.'"

Gyoro took his turn back with a red glow, "They're entertaining to watch as well. A demon doesn't find much to be humorous during the course of his life."

But Xine didn't seem to agree as his eyes narrowed, "I see. And your host? He doesn't appear to find your presence 'humorous' or 'friendly.' Isn't he here to bring about the end of your existence? Would you call _him_ a friend?" The dragons remained silent, and looked at each other for a moment. "I've been watching you since you came to my mountain. I know the truth of the matter."

"That is true," Gyoro nodded. "He did say that."

"And you still continue to trust these humans with your lives? You're both fools…" and Xine closed his eyes, something brimming at his eye line.

Rena peered forward and watched a rainbow colored teardrop fall from the demon's eye. Celine quickly leaned down, goblet in hand, and caught the falling teardrop before it hit the ground.

Gazing at it from within the goblet, the magician breathed, "It's the King's teardrop…"

"I shed this tear for you," Xine explained, "to mourn your death."

"Hmm…" Gyoro closed his eyes and released Ashton back to his self.

The swordsman fell to his knees as everyone watched him, intently. The King's wounds had been healed, so Rena stepped away, curious to see what would happen next.

But she was also fearful.

"Mmmm…" Ashton glanced up and saw everyone gathered around him. From the look on his face, he could tell that the battle was over, and that meant that the dragons had taken possession of his body again.

Celine knelt down in front of him, holding out the goblet with the teardrop inside. "The battle's over," she told him. "Here is your teardrop."

He stared at it, mesmerized by it, and Rena was hoping for a split second that he would change his mind.

But he wordlessly took the goblet, got to his feet, and stood at the center of the mountaintop. Celine sighed and walked toward him. She stood next to him, mumbled something that Rena couldn't quite hear, and a glowing pentacle appeared at Ashton's feet. He appeared just as surprised to see something beneath, but calmed himself once the magician pointed to the center.

"All you need to do is say the vow," she told him and then paused. "Are you _sure_ that this is what you want, Ashton?"

"We came all of this way," he told her, but his voice was shaky. "It's too late to turn back now."

"But…Gyoro and Ururun…" Rena could feel the tears brimming at her eyes.

"Ashton," Alen shook his head. "You know this is wrong."

"You'll _kill_ them if you do this," Claude followed in.

The swordsman stood there, his back to his friends.

"Ashton!" Opera called out, sternly.

"It's your fault I became a monster," he called from over his shoulder. "You think I don't understand the consequences? Haven't you made my life difficult enough?" His body was shaking, but he refused to look at his companions. The dragons twisted their bodies to stare at the group, as though silently saying, "goodbye."

"This is wrong…" Celine whispered and shuffled back to the group.

"This is it," he told her and held the goblet out in front of him. "Don't interfere. I shall now commence the ceremony of purification." The goblet began to glow as the teardrop faded and dispersed itself throughout the walls of the pentacle, creating a barrier. "I resign myself to be rid of this evil curse! Cleanse me in light!"

The demons howled in pain as the purification began to take its toll, encompassing their bodies. Light shined into their bodies, breaking the skin.

"Gyoro! Ururun!" Rena cried.

"Ashton!" Celine's brows furrowed together, sadly.

"Cleanse my body with this Holy Tear and return me to my original state," the swordsman continued.

Rena pushed her way past Claude and Alen and into the circle. "They just told us how _proud_ they were to be your friend! You can't just _murder_ them like this!" She watched as Ashton's head perked up, her words reaching his ears. "They said that they respected and admired us!"

"Cleanse…my body…ugh…" body completely shaking, Ashton collapsed to the ground, the circle crumbling, and the teardrop rendered useless. He stayed there on all fours, looking down at the ground. Rena watched as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Ashton…" Claude took several steps forward.

"I know…you're right. They risked their lives to save us…but…we came all this way. I felt I _had _to go through with it." Looking up, he used both hands to reach up and caress each dragon's face. "Please…forgive me…"

"You knew this would happen," the mighty voice of Xine cut in.

But Ashton and the dragons were too busy enjoying the company of each other. Claude turned to speak.

"Great King, are you sure that there is no other way of separating the dragons from Ashton without harming them?"

The bird gave a large grunt and continued to stare at them.

"Please, Demon King," Opera stepped in. "You must tell us the answer."

"How unfortunate it is…" King Xine spread his wings, ready to take flight, "…that I still cannot trust those called humans." Rising to the skies, Xine gave a quick circle around the group before aiming to head west.

"Xine!" Claude called out to the skies.

"Earn my trust!" the bird commanded. "Show me that you are worthy of my knowledge! Until that day, humans!" Propelling himself through the sky, Xine quickly became a speck on the horizon, and faded into the clouds.

Everyone's eyes followed the disappearing form of the great King, and Claude breathed, "He's gone…"

\/\/\/

"I apologize for having delayed you from your quest," Alen said for the third time on their way back down the mountain. To minimize the inconvenience it has caused you, I will personally use my carriage to take you all to Herlie."

Rena gave him a sad smile, "We'll miss you, Alen."

"Well," he smiled back, "I'll miss you too, Rena. But I must go and see to the needs of Salva and make sure that everything is in working order now that the dragon problem has been resolved."

"Nevertheless, you have to understand that it wasn't Gyoro and Ururun who was causing problems for the workers and people of Salva," Claude pointed out. "I think it's safe to say that you have monsters living in the mines somewhere."

Alen's shoulders slumped and he frowned, not wanting to realize the truth. "That means father will send _me_ down after them."

Rena giggled. "Well, when things are all said and done, we'll come back and help you out."

"Thanks," but that didn't seem to make him feel any better.

"You know, Celine, I've been thinking," Opera said from behind. "That was Xine, correct? The one from your legend back at the Mountain Palace?"

"It was," the magician smiled. "He really turned into a demon after all."

Thoughtfully, the Tetrageniot said, "I wonder if he still thinks about her...His queen, that is."

"Probably every time he looks up at the sunrise," Rena giggled, finding it humorous to be so romantically poetic.

The two girls laughed and Celine added, "Next time we see him, maybe we should ask."

"Yeah!"

The conversation was quickly interrupted.

"Alen!"

All eyes were diverted downward, where two figures stood waving at the party. Both seemed oddly familiar, as an old man and fat, middle-aged man occupied the trail.

"F-Father?" Alen's face went white.

So did Rena and Claude's.

"Mayor Regis?" they chimed in unison.

"Rena! Mr. Kenni!" the old mayor of Arlia waved at them. "I'm so happy that we finally found you."

Alen gave a dry laugh as he went to meet up with his father. "Oh, eh heh…What brings you here, father?"

"Strange thing," Bernard Tax leaned on his walking stick. He had broken quite a sweat, but seemed to be in good spirits about it. "While I was preparing to leave for the Cross Castle, Mayor Regis here stopped on in to see about the dragon problem in Salva. When he heard about what was happening, and that I was on my way to the castle, he joined me."

"I had business there anyway," the mayor cut in. "Refugees from Clik have been pouring into Arlia, and I wanted to speak to His Highness about helping to rebuild the town."

"But the old man was fraught with grief. I suppose his son, Prince Clother, has run away just before he was to wed Princess Rosalia from Lacour Continent. Strange really…I can't imagine why. He was a happy prince, and his bride-to-be was a very beautiful young girl…"

"He's offering a reward to anyone who finds him," Regis added.

"Anyhow, we thought we'd come and see how things were progressing with you," Bernard looked Alen up and down, scrutinizing his scars and bruises. "Did you manage to take care of the dragon issue?"

"Well," Alen jerked a thumb in Ashton's direction. "He seemed to have a change of heart. So since he has decided to keep the dragons as companions, I suppose that my expulsion from Salva has come to an end. I have offered to use the carriage to take Rena and her companions to the port city of Herlie before I return there."

Bernard's face showed a different concern, however.

"Remember what we talked about, Bernard," Regis nudged him.

Alen looked back and forth between the two, not sure he _liked_ where this was going. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Alen…" Bernard cleared his throat. Rena knew that something bad was always to follow after that happened. Just like the time Alen made that sand castle out in front of the jam shop…

"Father?"

"The mayor and I have been consulting, and I think it's best that you stay on this journey with Rena and her friends."

"What…?"

"Yes, Alen," Regis put his hands behind his back and leaned forward. "Your father thinks that it will show you culture, and give you more experience in how the world works. It will certainly help you for when you take over your father's position one day."

"Ah…Ah…!" Alen's eyes were darting in between everyone, seeking help. "But! But it's such a dangerous journey!"

"Which is why you have a sword and friends to help you," the mayor of Salva pointed out. "Besides, Alen, think of the publicity we will get if word gets out that the son of the Mayor of Salva is helping to investigate the Sorcery Globe."

"You don't care about my well-being!" Alen accused. "You just care about money! I could _die_ out there and you don't care!"

Ignoring his son's outbursts, Bernard turned to Rena and calmly said, "Take care of my boy, Rena. He may not be a great fighter, but he tries his best."

"And now you're _ignoring_ me!"

"Alen, you're not permitted to return to Salva until you find out what's going on with the Sorcery Globe. Don't you agree, Rena?"

Rena didn't like being put into the middle. She was relieved when Mayor Regis took Claude aside and motioned her to come along too. "Pardon me, sir," she bowed and walked away. The crowd got louder—especially Alen—as she wandered over to the old man and the swordsman.

"How's the quest going?" she heard Regis ask. "Find out anything more about the Sorcery Globe?"

"Not exactly," Claude confessed. "But you're right, it's definitely spread across the continent."

Regis sighed, "I was afraid of that. And with the refugees all coming in from Clik, it's hard for me to conduct my own outside research." There was silence for a moment before Regis leaned in closer to Claude and whispered, "So, have you changed your mind about being the Warrior, Mr. Kenni?"

Claude's eyes gave a quick look to Rena before he inhaled and said, "I'm still not entirely convinced, Mayor, but I can definitely say that I've learned a lot from being here on this planet. More than I thought I would have."

"Have you found a way back to your planet yet?"

Biting down on his lip, Claude shook his head. "Not yet."

"I see…" Regis turned his attention to the Tax family, who were still arguing. Those around him were keeping out of it. "I hope you don't mind taking Alen along for the journey."

"Not at all," Rena cut in for the first time. "I think he'll learn a lot just by being on the roads."

"Yes, well, I _do_ worry for his safety, but I know that you will all be able to take care of him. And…" he gestured to the others in the group, "…it appears as though you've picked up some friends for your journey."

"We have," the blue-haired youth nodded, smiling.

"Glad to hear it," Regis patted them both on the back. "We're all counting on you."

* * *

Yay! Ashton's quest is done! Time to move onto Herlie, which actually is a set of some fun chapters, and I DO adore little Eleanor. :-D Please RnR and let me know what you think!

ML


	18. A Lonely Red Ribbon

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...ANYTHING. EVER.

**A/N: **So, this chapter is more about taking a break from the storyline to introduce a couple of PAs—one of them being a major one. This chapter is more Rena and Ashton centric, granted that the PAs have to do with them. I _did_ change the PAs up a little bit though. You'll see.

Sarah's Knight – I do heart little Eleanor. And I think that her character changes Ashton a bit in the game. I just want it to have more of an impact, which is why I'm making her a more major character. :-D I agree though. At least Ashtion's quest is over, and now I can focus on developing him as a character. It was cool to have him as comedy relief in the anime, but that's not how I want him in the story. I'm hoping that I can make Eleanor bring out that major change in him. As far as Alen and Rena, the reason that they can't be together is the same reason why Severus Snape and Lily Potter can't be together. XD Haha, I kid. Bad reference, I apologize. Somehow I feel like I should change the pairing. But I would be lying to myself. However, Alen won't be swept under the rug just yet. He's got some maturing to do himself. :-)

Dragoon Swordsman – I don't blame you. I still hate dungeon writing, but I tried my best to keep it from being boring. I slowed down a bit on Claude and Rena since his sudden realization that he might _like_ Rena a little more than he's let on, but to keep it from spiraling _too_ far out of control, I've added Alen into the mix. But, I feel bad for the poor guy (as many of my reviewers seem to as well.) But I promise there's some more Claude/Rena teasing to look forward to in this Herlie event, and definitely at the Lacour Tournament. I agree with the ending scene from both the game and the anime. It's a good thing I'm combining them, but why the creators didn't do that themselves. (sigh) I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story though. I'll pump out chapters and try to do it faster here soon, too.

Moosashi – LOL My page does the same thing XD But I need to make it count more and update! The episode from EX was definitely where I based the last chapter from, as the in-game sequence was boring and monotonous. I'm glad that I successfully made it work though. As for where I'm taking Ashton, I've thrown a roadblock in here in this next small series at Herlie that will definitely take him on a different journey that the game only touched upon. I hope I do it well. I'm flattered that it's turned into an Alen/Rena/Claude triangle. When I first brought in Alen, I had no idea he'd garner so much love. Makes me wanna just give him a hug. Only the story will tell where everything leads.

Without further ado, chapter eighteen. My only apology is that I split this one. But the next chapter is longer, so pardon the shortness of this one.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Lonely Red Ribbon**

**\/\/\/**

The port city of Herlie was even more magnificent than Clik had once been. Clik was smaller and more quaint, whereas it quickly became evident that Herlie was not only a port town, but a main source of trade for fish and other supplies for Cross Continent. Of course, it _was_ right across the way of Lacour. Rena heard talk of some of the refugees from Clik making their way to Lacour. Alen had said that some went to Salva and Regis said others made it to Arlia. Bernard also made mention of many in Cross. Rena's heart ached for the destruction in Clik, and how many lives had been ruined and snuffed out because of the natural disaster.

"There won't be any tsunamis in Lacour, will there?" she heard one man ask. Rena shuddered.

From the moment they entered town, all that could be seen were boats docked, coming, and going. Houses were set back way upon a hill that neared the outskirts of town, but Rena figured that it was probably because the sailors didn't want the townsfolk getting in their way. It was much greener up on the hillside, and the buildings were rather large. Rena wanted to explore more of the town and see what there was to do there, but Claude and Celine were rather insistent on getting to the dock. Opera, too, for that matter. The young girl figured that it was probably because the Tetrageniot was eager to find Ernest, not that Rena blamed her.

Alen had been silent for most of the trip, and he parked the horses out in front of the port city. He said that his father would be by to retrieve them the next day and left them with a friend to take care of in the meantime. Ashton…on the other hand…Rena realized that he had picked up quite an interesting hobby along the way. Or maybe he had had it all along and never shared it with anyone. There were many barrels in Herlie because of all of the seafood, grains, ale, and other trade. But, somehow, that fascinated Ashton.

…Or maybe it was just the barrels that fascinated him.

Several times, Celine would have to pull him by the ear or snap at him to hurry up.

Just as it had been in Clik, there were bustling sailors carrying cargo or washing down the boats. Rena and the others had to push their way through the crowd, and Claude finally spotted the captain in charge of the boat that made the passage to Lacour. The towhead explained the situation and showed the pass to El Continent to him.

"That's fine and dandy and all," he shrugged, "but there's nothing I can do about it until tomorrow. We're taking precautions is all. After what happened to Clik, we've had to buckle down and make sure the same thing doesn't happen to us."

Claude sighed. "It's just…we were hoping to be on a boat by today…It's early in the morning and all…You sure the boat's not leaving until tomorrow morning?"

"Like I said, we're shipping out every other day. Tomorrow's your day and no sooner. Look, we have a nice port city here. Why don't you take a load off and look around? We've got great restaurants, wonderful places to shop, and at the very top of the hill there's a nice place to sit under the trees. Just be on the lookout for Zand."

"Zand?" Celine blinked.

"He's the richest guy here in Herlie, but also one of the most dirtiest criminals. Everyone knows he's up to no good most of the time, but he's got so much money, no one can touch him. Just be careful. Odds are you won't even see him by tomorrow morning, but don't go looking for trouble, either."

Everyone looked at each other, but said nothing.

"So, can we get an approximate time of when you'll be heading out?" Claude asked, still discouraged.

"We won't leave without you, fair enough? Just be down here early in the morning. Try to be considerate of my crew; they hate waiting for too long."

"Mmm…the breeze from the sea smells wonderful," Opera whispered to Rena. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah," the younger girl nodded. "I'm sort of glad we get to look around for a while."

That part brought Opera down a little. "I suppose," but her eyes drifted out to the ocean.

"I know, you're worried about Ernest," Rena smiled. "I know he's all right, Opera. And he's waiting for you, too."

That seemed to cheer up the older woman. Her eyes brightened as she said, "Thanks, Rena. That's sweet of you to say."

"All right," Claude interrupted and turned to face the group. "Guess we're taking a breather for the day."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to get our hotel rooms," the magician announced. "My feet are killing me, my back is aching, my hair has split ends, and my skin needs moisturizing. Opera, are you coming with me?"

"I will," Opera said. "I could use the rest as well."

The two wandered off, talking to each other, and Alen jerked a thumb back toward the front part of town. "I need to check on the horses in that case. Since we're leaving tomorrow, I can pay more attention to them."

Claude must've sensed the distress in Alen's attitude, because he immediately volunteered to come along as well. The mayor's son took the invite well, and the two left together. When Rena turned to see what Ashton was up to, he was long gone.

Realizing that she was alone, Rena stood there, slightly disappointed in the others.

"No one invited me to go anywhere with them…" she mumbled. Then, turning on her heel, "Fine, I don't need any of them."

_I'll just go exploring by myself._

Thinking about it that way made her feel better about herself. She would be able to see all of the buildings and small shops, and homes, and greenery. Walking away from the port, she continued westward, looking for something to do.

She passed a few people, some who were walking toward her, and some who were stationary and just looking out toward the sea. She shuffled her feet against the cobblestone, and frowned. Exploring the town would've have been much better to do with someone else instead of alone.

It just wasn't the same.

She was passing a lone warehouse to her right when a shout rang out and caught her attention.

"Who do you think we _are,_ anyway!"

"Hmph, I'd imagine that you're some of Zand's lapdogs without a doubt."

There seemed to be a huff and a third voice bellowed, "You think that Master Zand is some kind of joke?"

Rena recognized the voice from before speak again, "Stop acting like you're hot shit. None of you guys stand a chance against me."

"You think so, huh?"

Rena stood in the mouth of the empty doorway for a moment, contemplating her decision.

_I've gotta help that guy, although it __**does**__ sound like he's got quite a mouth on him…But that doesn't have to do with anything right now! He's in trouble!_

"I've got to stop them," she unwaveringly decided, wondering if she should roll up her sleeves for effect.

Marching into the warehouse, with her chest puffed out to make herself appear bolder, she spotted three well-dressed men who screamed "shady." They had surrounded a young boy with raven hair and dressed in a white sailor's uniform.

"What are you doing in here!" she shouted without really thinking of the consequences. "I'm going to call the guard if you don't leave here at once!"

Catching the shady men off guard, they all spun around to face her, and one of them blew air through his lips. "Dah," he said to the man next to him, "we've got company."

Another shady man leaned forward to slap the raven-haired boy across the back and laughed, "You got lucky this time, Yul. Things will turn out differently for you next time, count your money on it."

Wordlessly, they left the boy and brushed past Rena on their way out. She was surprised that things had turned out that well, and wondered what the occasion had been…_really._

Nevertheless, they were gone, and the other man was left in the room. Advancing toward him, she asked, "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"Pffft…" He shook his head and shot icy glares in her direction, "Well, aren't you a nosy little broad?"

"Whaa?" Taken aback, Rena could feel the heat hit her cheeks, and it was all she could do from rolling up her sleeves and giving this guy a good slap across the face. "_Nosy?_ I just got rid of those guys for you, and _that's_ how you thank me?"

"I didn't _need_ your help!" he spat. "Who the hell asked _you_ for help, anyway?" Using a hand to push her back so that he could step around her, he tossed over his shoulder, "You dug your own grave, lady. Best make your final days count."

"H-Hey!" she shouted, looking out after him.

"What?" he stopped, but he didn't turn around. "The name's Yul if you really wanna know. I guess I _should_ thank you for your attempt at 'saving' me though. So thanks."

He disappeared out of the warehouse, and that made Rena angrier.

"Wait a minute!" she called out before fleeing the warehouse in an attempt to find him.

But when she got outside, he was gone.

Immediately searching around the premise, she couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Discouraged, she began to ask some of the citizens near the warehouse, but no one had seen a raven-haired boy come from out of the warehouse.

_How weird…_

But the longer she searched, the more futile it began to appear.

_Just who __**was**__ that kid? Why was he in trouble with those guys in the first place?_

Maybe he wandered into the residential area if he wasn't here in the business or dock area…

But still…

\/\/\/

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop doing that," the shopkeeper folded his arms over his chest and looked annoyed as all hell. Then, he added, "Please, sir…You're scaring my customers away."

But Ashton Anchors didn't appear to listen as he kept his eyes intently on the beautiful specimen that was the preserved oak, authentic thirteenth era Cross barrel. Upon closer sniffing inspection, the swordsman could detect an odor that suggested it had once been a brandy barrel.

"Sir, you've had your face pressed up against that barrel for a while now. You've got splinters in your cheek! If you want to go stare at barrels, go look at those ones!"

Ashton could barely detect the rising anger in the shopkeeper's voice. He had for one moment turned his head, and could feel his heart become overjoyed at the shop across the street, which contained the limited edition Cyprus barrels made twenty-five years ago at the world renown Gallius Studio. _Obviously_ the shopkeeper had no idea how rare those kinds of barrels were!

But upon darting from one barrel to the next, the shopkeeper from the other end quickly dropped the tarp to close up shop. Skidding to a halt, Ashton whirled around, but the former shopkeeper had dropped his tarp, too.

Dejection washed over him, and Gyoro and Ururun seemed to sympathize with him, although he could detect something within that made him feel as though their sympathy was less than genuine. He shuffled his feet and turned to walk the other way.

Continuing away from the business district, Ashton gave a loud sigh and sulked into the residential area. It was nicer here, anyway. There were children about and families walking hand in hand.

_Must be nice._

As a child, he never had all of the same privileges as other children had. He was unlucky, chosen last in everything, accident prone, always sick, and somehow always managed to step in his dog's excrements upon entering the house everyday.

He'd get whipped for it, too.

_How fun that was._

He left home about ten years ago to pursue the life of a swordsman after finally being driven out of his hometown after insult upon injury had worn him down. He figured that as an amazing swordsman, he could teach the others back home just what a hero he was instead of a zero.

Unfortunately, none of that worked out too well.

He spent most nights sleeping under bridges, sword-playing against children, getting into bar fights when he hadn't even been drinking or around the bar.

And then there was the issue of the dragons.

What a sight that would be if his mother and father saw him now.

His thinking stopped short when he caught a blur of red across his eyes. Jumping backwards, startled, he grabbed the blinding mechanism on his face and tore it away. Staring down at the object in his hand, he realized that the mechanism was fabric, and even more specifically, it was a red ribbon.

_Huh?_

He looked around, but the closest thing to him was a red roofed house with an oddly shaped door.

_Maybe it came from here?_

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw an open window, the breeze causing the curtains to ruffle from above.

"It must be this house," he told Gyoro and Ururun. Or maybe it was himself. Ever since he had acquired the dragons, he didn't know anymore.

But he knocked on the door anyway and was greeted by a dark haired woman. After explaining the situation and showing off the ribbon, he was less than surprised when the woman held a hand to her mouth, sorrowfully.

"That ribbon belongs to my daughter," she said, her voice despondent and low. "Would you mind giving it to her directly? You look like a traveler, and my daughter is ill. She would love to hear of your tales if you have the time…"

Ashton thought for a moment. _Well, we aren't leaving until tomorrow, so I have plenty of time to kill while I'm here… _"Sure, I'd be happy to."

Relief flashed across the woman's face, "Oh thank you! Please, come in. Right this way, sir."

Ashton followed the woman inside of the house and gazed around. It was a homely place, knickknacks everywhere, a table for two, furnished cabinets—no barrels, sadly to say—and pictures adorned the walls. He followed the woman upstairs, where she stopped at the top.

"If I go further, Eleanor won't be as open to talking. But since you're a stranger, she'll be more inquisitive, as a child should be. Please…talk with my daughter."

The swordsman stared at the distressed woman for a moment longer before moving past her and continuing up into the room. The same kind of love and care had been placed into the child's room as it had been downstairs. Toys and dolls filled the room, but most everything looked new and as though it hadn't been played with. A big, fluffy bed was in the corner of the room, and a small child with pink pigtails was looking out of it, the wind playing with her curtains and hair just ever so lightly.

_I knew it. It __**is**__ her ribbon…_

"Excuse me," Ashton began, not wanting to startle the girl too much. Her head turned quickly at the sudden noise and she stared up at him, questioningly. "Is this your ribbon?"

"Oh!" Ashton leaned forward to give it to her and she received it willingly, "Yes…yes it is. I thought I had lost it…"

But her face appeared sad and almost…disappointed? Perhaps she hadn't wanted her ribbon back?

"I found it outside," he explained, looking her over. She appeared to be no older than nine or ten, and she had a cute, round face with big eyes and a button-like nose. She wore a light blue nightgown with little ruffles on it. She was a cute little thing, but her sad face did her no justice.

"You look weird," she laughed softly, changing the subject. "Are you a traveler? My name's Eleanor."

Weird? How? These were _warrior's_ clothing. Maybe she had never seen clothing of a swordsman before. Her mother _had_ mentioned that she was sick.

"Well, yes. I'm a swordsman. My name's Ashton."

"Ashton?" the girl blinked and then her eyes softened. "Nice to meet you, Ashton."

"Don't lose your ribbon again," he told her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, but the sad look returned to her face. Ashton was about to ask what had her so down, but she said, "Hey…can I call you 'big brother Ashton?'"

The request was an odd one to make, but the swordsman remembered being a child about her age, although he had never wanted to call anyone 'big brother' or 'big sister.' Nevertheless, she _was_ a cute thing, so he nodded and said, "Sure."

"Yay!" a grin replaced her sad face and that made him happy. "Say, big brother Ashton, is traveling fun?"

He tapped a finger against his cheek and thought long and hard about that question. Sleeping under bridges...getting poisoned by monsters...stepping in potholes... "I suppose it's fun," he lied, "but there's definitely some things I could do without. For example, these dragons on my back wouldn't be here if I hadn't done all of the traveling I have."

The dragons protested angrily.

"But they're cute," she remarked and reached out with a hand to pet them.

In order to oblige her, Ashton leaned down and Gyoro and Ururun stretched out their necks to allow themselves to be petted. They seemed to enjoy the act because they were making awfully happy noises, and Ashton could feel their joy surging through him.

_Bunch of bratty demons. Just like dogs and cats—spoiled to the core!_

"This one's Gyoro, and this one's Ururun," he pointed to each of them. "Say, can I ask why you want to know about my travels?"

The sad smile returned to the girl's face, which made Ashton feel terrible. But she continued to pet the dragons, and they continued to let her, so it made everything a little better.

"I've been sick ever since I was born," she explained. "I haven't been outside my room at all, which means everything I see is what I can see from outside the window. So, I thought that maybe…well…you know…if I can't see what's outside for myself, I can have other people tell me."

It finally made sense to Ashton, and he understood all of her sad smiles. Still, all he could manage was a meek, "Oh…I see…"

He stood back up, and the dragons snuggled closer to him, happy from all the attention they were receiving.

"So," she began again, "can you tell me about your travels? What's the world outside like? Are there a lot of people?"

"Ha, ha," he forced the laugh. He hoped that she couldn't tell. "I'd be happy to tell you everything that I know."

"Really?" she gasped, happy as a normal nine or ten-year old should be. "Thank you, big brother Ashton!"

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but then an idea struck him and he took a couple of steps backwards, a grin cutting across his face. "Eleanor, I'll be right back. I might know someone who can help you!"

Before she could say anything, Ashton was out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. He searched around for a moment or two, but was extremely pleased when he didn't have to search for long. Rena Lanford stood in the center of the residential area, a dazed and confused look upon her sweet, little face, and he ran over to grab her by the arm.

"Rena! Exactly the person I wanted to see! Come quickly! This way!"

"Huh?" she resisted at first when he began to tug at her arm, but his strength outmatched hers and she was soon on her way after him. "Ashton, what's going on?"

"There's a sick little girl inside this house," he explained, reaching for the door to Eleanor's house. "I need you to use your healing powers on her and try to cure her illness! She's never left her bed her entire life and that's…that's just sad…"

He was happy when Rena appeared to understand just a little bit, but she resisted more when he tried to yank her up the stairs.

"I can _walk_ by myself fine, Ashton. I'll try to help the girl, but you _have_ to let me go first."

He did so, but his anxiety was getting the best of him and he reached out for her arm again after a moment when he didn't think she was moving fast enough. She quickened her pace for the swordsman's sake, and entered the young child's room. Eleanor appeared plenty surprised to see another person enter her room, but Ashton was quick, though not very efficient, to explain the situation.

"Rena's going to try to heal you," he announced as the other girl placed her hands on Eleanor's stomach.

The child appeared uncomfortable, but did not try to pull away.

"Don't worry," Rena assured, moving closer to the girl. "It's all right." The blue-haired girl closed her eyes, concentrated, and a burst of light emitted from her fingertips a moment later.

Ashton looked on, hopefully, and after the light had faded, he gazed at Eleanor, and then turned to Rena. But the young girl appeared sad, and the child appeared even sadder.

"I'm sorry…I don't have enough power to cure you…"

Ashton could feel something inside of him shatter, and he could see the mirrored expression upon little Eleanor's face.

"I'm sorry," Rena repeated, feeling worse about it this time when she could see just how severe the situation really was.

"No," Eleanor tried to smile. "It's okay. I gave up a long time ago. I've had all sorts of doctors try to help me." Then her face brightened more genuinely this time around, "I'm just happy I got a chance to meet you, big brother Ashton!"

Rena giggled and turned to the swordsman, "Big brother Ashton?"

"Yeah?" Ashton puffed his chest out, becoming defensive. "What of it? It's a good name. She's little sister Eleanor, right Eleanor?"

The child laughed, and soon, everyone else was too.

"You promised you'd tell me stories, big brother Ashton," the child reminded him. "You'll still tell me stories, right?"

Ashton smiled and shrugged. Then he looked back to Rena. "I _did_ promise her some stories of our adventures. So I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

The other girl laughed. "Take your time. I think I'll head back to the inn now."

"All right, Rena. See you later."

As the girl exited the room, Ashton took a seat that was in a corner across the way and drug it closer to the bed. "Now then, I'll tell you the story of how I met Gyoro and Ururun. Once upon a time…"

\/\/\/

Thoughts of Ashton and Eleanor filled Rena's head, but thoughts of Yul filled her head, too. She couldn't get him out of her mind, or why he had been in the warehouse with those shady people in the first place. He seemed rude, but was nice enough to give her his name.

Maybe he wasn't so bad?

He talked tough on the outside, but had a certain muscular charm about him. That was probably why he was a sailor then.

_Wait, why am I praising him?_

Claude would _never_ talk to her in that way. Even Dias, though harsh, would never be out and out rude like that to her.

So why had Yul been?

"Forget it," she muttered, stretching her arms out behind her head as she walked across the way to the hotel that Celine and Opera had gone to. "He's gone now and good riddance to that."

But what had he meant by "dug your own grave?" What a horrible thing to say to someone!

"Hmm…" Her eyes narrowed, bitterly, "If I see that kid again, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. I'll teach _him_ how to treat a lady!"

This she oh-so-swore to herself.

And then, as if all of her dreams had come true, she spotted the rude little man standing out in front of the hotel entrance, arms crossed over his chest.

She grew angry and victorious all at the same time. But then a small thought hit her.

Why was he there? Had he been waiting for her?

_That's silly. He didn't even know I was staying here…_

"You're in trouble now…" and this time, she really _did_ roll up the sleeves on her shirt. Storming over to him, she could see he had already spotted her. _Good, then I don't have to start out with, "Hey! You!" _"What's the big idea!" she began instead, finger of anger pointed at him.

"Oh," he blinked a couple of times before a smile crossed his face. Completely…unexpected. "Hey, how's it going?"

_How's it…going?_

"Uh…" her angry finger drooped in midair and she tried to regain her composure, the sleeves on her arms starting to fall back down. "Uh…the…the more important thing is…uh…how you're doing now."

That's not what she had expected to say. Not at _all._

His grin still spread and he grabbed the fabric of his sailor uniform. "Thanks to you, fit as a fiddle."

"…Thanks to me?"

"Speaking of which," he took a step forward, his rude demeanor gone—vanished—as though it had never existed at all. "I never got your name. May I ask what it is?"

"Ah, it's…Rena…"

This wasn't how things were supposed to go! She was here to yell at him about his poor attitude! And within a half of an hour of their last encounter, he had apparently gone through counseling—anger management—had a change of heart!

That or got a twin brother somehow.

"Rena, huh? Nice name."

"Thank you…?" Rena berated herself for losing her cool here. Now she was stuttering like a fool instead of reprimanding this brat!

But…well, he was at _least_ being nice. Maybe he had had a change of heart after all. If _that_ were the case, then maybe he'd want to disclose…

"So, would you be willing to tell me what was up with those guys from the warehouse earlier?"

His smile finally faded, much to Rena's disappointment.

"It doesn't matter."

And the softly blanketed anger that Rena had dismissed came back at her beck-and-call.

"It _does_ matter!" she retorted, happy that she could actually get mad at him after all. "No wonder you get into fights! You're not a very nice person! You're rude, selfish, and just a downright _jerk!_"

But instead of picking a fight right back at her, Yul cracked up laughing, and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Wow, that was quite a lecture. But rest assured, I've dropped the street life."

"Huh?"

_There he goes __**again!**__ Changing his attitude like the tide changes by the moons. What is __**up**__ with this guy?_

"I finally got my dream job a while back. I may still be an apprentice…" he titled his face heavenward, but still kept his eyes on her, "…but I'm a sailor now."

"A…sailor?"

"Yup. I haven't exactly lived a…well…a decent life, so my opportunities have been really few and far in between. But they're giving me a chance to prove myself. Only under the condition that I don't start anymore shit. But I think that I've gotten that under control."

"W-Wow…" Rena felt herself giggling, but didn't know why. "That's great! Congratulations, Yul!"

He squeezed her shoulder, and her face turned red. "Say, thanks. I haven't had a girl say anything like that to me before." Then he released her, and stepped away. "Anyway, I should be getting back to the dock. See you around, Rena."

Yul waved and disappeared into the direction of the dock. Rena stood there, left dumbfounded over the situation.

"What a weird guy," she mumbled as she turned to go into the inn.

"You can say that again…" but this voice was laughing.

"Hmm…what?" spinning around on one foot, the young girl caught sight of the same men from the warehouse earlier. She hadn't known when they had time to surround her, but at this time, she was. "It's you!"

"So," one checked her out, licking his lips deviously. "This is Yul's woman, huh? Pretty stuff."

"Yul's woman?" Rena blinked before she finally understood what was going on. "Hey, we're just friends! It's nothing _like_ that!"

They didn't seem to accept that answer.

"This isn't an issue about what you think of Yul, babe," a second man leaned in, giving her a creepy smile. "It's really what Yul thinks of _you._"

"I…I don't know what he thinks of me…" the young girl fidgeted and looked around herself, scared. "What…What are you going to do with me?"

"That's for Master Zand to decide," the last shady guy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him. "Don't resist and we won't kill you."

"My friends will know I'm gone!" Rena wanted to resist—was _dying_ to!—but each of the men was carrying a long sword that she was pretty sure they weren't hesitant about using.

"In that case…"

A blow came to her from behind, and a moment later, all was black.

\/\/\/

Ayup. This was more of a filler chapter than anything, but I split it into three parts. Still fun to do. Let me know how I did.

ML


	19. For Rena and Eleanor

**Disclaimer: **Ya...Star Ocean is still...Star Ocean...

**A/N: **So I've written ahead (don't think I haven't been working on this) and I'm up through the Lacour Tournament. Yay. I have to apologize in advance because the two major PAs in Herlie last four chapters...The last one should be five. But I REALLY didn't want to split it. So...ya, again, I apologize in advance. But since I've written a ways ahead, updates shouldn't take as long. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it definitely makes up for chapter twenty-one. :-P Screw Herlie. I hate this part now XD

As painful as it is for me to say to those who are rooting for Alen/Rena, Alen _won't_ be the one to rescue her. HOWEVER, Alen becomes king hero in chapter twenty-one! So, without spoiling more than I already have, I hope you guys enjoy what I have decided to do with this section.

Jiji – You'll get your wish. I hope it lives up to your expectations. XD

Moosashi – I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Now that more characters are interacting with each other, it allows me to branch away from writing solely from either Claude or Rena's point of view. Ashton and Alen will both have their moments, and even Celine, later. The Zand PA was one I liked...except for the ending, and Yul just got on my nerves. Don't know if I'm alone on this one though. Ya, she gets out on her own, and I was thinking Alen at first, but Ashton is very much needed in the Metox quest (you'll see what I mean, though we probably aren't thinking in the same way), and Alen finally gets his moment to shine. So that just leaves Claude. Silly old Claude. Hope you like what I've done with the chapter though. Now that we're getting more in depth with relationships and friendships, it's going to be hard to please everyone. :-( Sad Christmas.

Hawke – Haha, yup, Eleanor will be joining the party, not that I want to spoil you on how (grin). Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you don't mind that Alen won't be Rena's knight and shining armor this time around, but he gets his moment to shine. :-)

Nanohaxfate – I'm glad you're liking this, and, just like I said to Jiji, you will get your wish. :-)

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**For Rena and Eleanor**

\/\/\/

"Whew, glad that's over," Claude mumbled, walking into the residential area.

He had left Alen to his work with the horses, while the Ensign decided that a rest was in order. It was getting close to the end of the day anyway. He wondered how everyone else was faring after their day off. Even though it was a major letdown that they couldn't sail that day, after all of the side trips, children saving, and town escaping that they had done, it was a well deserved break indeed.

The sun was just beginning to descend behind the hilltop above, where a large mansion could be seen. Claude almost wished he had been in the mood for sightseeing. After all, he loved port cities.

He didn't get too far when he heard shouting and then someone tackled him from behind. Claude stumbled and nearly hit the ground, but his clawing got him somewhere when he managed to secure himself against the intruding person's fabric.

"Claude!"

The Ensign looked up and saw a panicked Ashton, his cheeks red and face white. He was panting heavily and struggling to speak.

"Woah, calm down, Ashton. What's wrong? You don't just run into people for no reason."

Ashton grabbed hold of Claude's shoulders and began to shake him, "It's Eleanor! She's gotten worse! _Worse!_"

"Eleanor? Who's that?"

"A child! A small, sickly child! And she needs our help!"

Claude hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, but the words 'sickly' and 'child' were enough to make him stand up straight and gear himself in to action, "Go get a doctor, Ashton, and we'll have him see what's wrong. Where does she live, anyway?"

The frantic swordsman turned and pointed to a red roofed house behind a line of smaller homes.

"I'll be back with a doctor," Ashton told the other man. "Her mother stepped out for a minute, so I don't even know if she's back yet, but I couldn't just let her lay _there_ and suffer, Claude! _Please!_ Go and watch over her until I get back!"

The Ensign nodded and took off down the road, "You can count on me!" He tore down the pathway, lifting his knees high and swinging his arms in rhythm to his agile movement to keep his body light and fluid.

The house was located on a small hill behind some trees and other houses, but wasn't hard to recognize as the home that Ashton had pointed to. He threw the door open, threw himself inside, and frantically looked around for the child. The bottom level of the home was empty, with a table, cabinets, and knickknacks. His eyes wandered to the staircase and he chewed on the inside of his mouth.

"She's probably upstairs," he mumbled, and moved against the stair rail and dashed up to the second level. He pushed the door open to the next room and looked inside.

Indeed, as a child's room would be, toys and dolls lined the shelves and dressers, but none of them ever looked as though they had been played with. There was an open window on the other side of the room, a light breeze playing with the curtains, but Claude caught sight of a large, fluffy bed, and an occupant in it.

That must be Eleanor…

"Eleanor!" Claude called out and made his way to her bedside. "Eleanor, are you awake?"

But the child appeared delirious and unfocused. She had broken out into quite a sweat, and her breathing was extremely uneven. The Ensign was afraid to touch her, for fear of making things worse.

_What do I do?_ he grunted, feeling useless and alone. _Where's Ashton and that doctor! Can't he get here any faster!_

Claude forced himself to calm down and observe. "She's running a high fever," his hand hovered above her forehead. "A rag…" _Duh._ "She needs a cool rag!"

He bolted out of the room and back down the stairs. He had no idea what the layout would be in these underdeveloped homes, but he imagined the linen closet had to be nearby. He yanked open cabinet doors and closets, and tore through the silverware, plates, and glasses. Claude cursed and slammed things, but felt relief wash through him when he finally found a stack of washcloths on the other side of the front room.

Grabbing one, he moved to the other side of the room, looking for water.

_That's right…they don't have any kind of running water in this world. Imagine that…So where could I…?_

Spotting a bucket of water next to the table, he made a face, knowing that that water probably wasn't the best, but it was all he had. Stooping forward, he placed the rag into the semi-cool water that was meant for something else, he was sure, and wrung the excess water out by twisting the rag. Then, darting back up the stairs, he fled into the child's room and placed the rag over her head.

He dabbed it a couple of times on her forehead, and then a couple of times across her cheeks, but nothing would prove to be any better until the doctor came.

"Claude!"

Sighing, thankful that his hopes had been answered, Claude called back and listened as hurried footsteps came up the stairs. An older man in a white coat barged in first and took command, pushing the Ensign out of the way. He removed the cloth from the girl's forehead, threw it to the ground, and began to immediately examine her.

Claude stared at the useless rag on the ground, and it, in turn, made _him_ feel useless.

_Yeah, whatever doc._

"Where's my baby!" came an unfamiliar voice. An older woman dashed into the room and saw the doctor hovering over the girl. "Oh, my poor Eleanor!"

"Please, ma'am," but the doctor wasn't looking at her. "Stay back there. I'm examining your daughter now."

"Oh, Eleanor!" Ashton materialized in last, looking just as worried as the girl's mother. "Oh, I hope she'll be all right!"

While the two remained hysterical, Claude continued to watch the doctor perform, using tools from his bag, and moved his stethoscope around to his ears. He listened for the girl's heartbeat, but didn't seem too impressed judging by the look on his face. The Ensign wasn't much of a medical man, and his own father knew even less, but Claude knew enough to say that Eleanor's life was probably on the line.

The doctor hovered over the child for a short time longer, but it appeared that he was just trying to delay saying the inevitable. Claude's suspicions proved to be true when he turned around to stare at Eleanor's mother and Ashton.

"I'm so sorry…But I've done everything that I can do. Your daughter…She doesn't have much time left."

"_Nooooo!_" and the woman collapsed to her knees, sobbing. "Not my baby girl!"

The doctor stood there, tense and very uneasy.

"That can't be!" Ashton looked as though he were about to cry too. "Not Eleanor! There's _nothing_ you can do for her?"

Shaking his head, the doctor looked back at the girl. "I've exhausted most of my options, and other doctors have left records that they've done all that they could do."

"Most options?" Claude cut in. "You mean there's something else?"

The doctor realized that he had put himself in a hard place. His eyes vacillated between Ashton and the Ensign. "Please, don't get your hopes up. It's just a rumor but—"

"Tell us!" Ashton shouted, and looked well near like he was going to attack the poor doctor.

"Expelian legends speak of an herb called 'Metox' that can cure any kind of illness. It bathes itself in a white light and the particles of the herb is an effective treatment against diseases—especially like what Eleanor has."

"So if we found this Metox, we could save Eleanor?" Ashton stepped forward. Claude noticed that the child's mother was paying more attention now.

"I don't know for sure, really. It's just a folktale. I couldn't even tell you if it exists or not."

The conversation was cut short when the child gave a small stir and cough. The possessed swordsman pushed the doctor out of the way to be by the child's side. He clasped her small hand in his.

"Eleanor! Are you awake?"

"Nnn…Big brother Ashton?" her voice was low and almost inaudible. Ashton had to lean in closer to hear her. "What am I doing here? Why is it dark? Where is everyone?"

Each question seemed to be a pang in poor Ashton's heart, and Claude observed him intently. The swordsman gently caressed the girl's hand, and tears began to flow freely down his face.

"It's…It's all right, Eleanor. I'm right here beside you."

The look on the child's face became contorted, although the Ensign doubted that she could actually see anything. Her eyes were unfocused, and she appeared to be staring at the ceiling.

Still, she said, "What's wrong? You sound…weird…Are you crying, big brother Ashton?"

"No, no," but he was trying hard not to burst out into tears. "It's nothing."

"Say, big brother Ashton? Will you come to see me again?"

He paused longer this time, his face buried into his cloak as Claude watched several large tears spill from his eyes and onto the child's comforter.

"Of course I will," he managed to get out. His face had begun to turn red from crying and his cheeks and eyes were puffing up. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I had a really scary dream," she confessed, though she still appeared delirious. "I dreamed that you, mommy, and everybody went away. I was all alone and so scared…"

"You are not alone, Eleanor," Ashton whispered, probably because he couldn't talk any louder for fear of crying harder. "You will never be alone. I'll always be here."

A small smile passed the child's face, surprisingly enough. "That makes me happy." But then the smile faded and her eyes became half-lidded, "I'm really tired now, big brother Ashton; do you mind if I rest for a bit?"

"Not at all," he shook his head. "Good night, Eleanor."

"Good night, big brother Ashton."

He waited until she lulled herself back into slumber, but her breathing was still uneven and sweat continued to pour down her face. Ashton appeared hesitant about letting the child's hand go, but something seemed to pull him away.

"Where?" he finally let Eleanor's hand go and stood up to face the doctor. "Where can I find the Metox?"

The doctor shrugged and shook his head, "I honestly don't know. But based on what the folktales say, it can only be found on the mountain where the breath of the Phoenix flows…"

"Breath of the Phoenix?" Ashton blinked and turned to Claude, who knew about as much as the unlucky swordsman did. "Where's that?"

"Like I said," the doctor moved toward Eleanor, gently pushing Ashton to the side, "I haven't the slightest idea. The Metox wouldn't be an urban legend if we could pinpoint its location."

Claude stared at his friend for a moment longer before sending a glance toward Eleanor's mother. Her eyes were clouded by tears, which she was wiping furiously away. The Ensign didn't know what to say.

"I'll look anyway…" Ashton turned to Claude. "We'll ask Celine. Maybe she has an idea about it."

"Maybe," the towhead agreed. "It's better than doing nothing. Eleanor will surely die if we don't try looking for the Metox."

"If you find any," the doctor cut in, "please bring it here. But we're on a time crunch. She won't make it to morning."

"It's already after dark," Ashton peeked outside. "We have to get on this, _now._"

"Alen's got his carriage out front, too," Claude reminded Ashton as they toward the child's door. "That'll save us time."

Ashton wiped at his eyes and turned back to stare at the dying child. "Please…hold on, Eleanor…"

\/\/\/

"And that's the story," Claude finished. "This little girl is depending on us to save her life. She won't survive without the Metox."

He stared at everyone around in the hotel room. His companions all appeared disturbed, Opera included. The Ensign turned back to the front door to see if Rena had ever shown up.

She hadn't.

_It's late. I wonder if she's __**really**__ still out sightseeing._

"But we don't even know where to start," Alen protested. "And shouldn't we wait for Rena? If we just left town and she came back looking for us, she wouldn't know where we are."

"That's true," Celine tapped a finger against her cheek. "But the longer we wait around here, the more time we lose looking for the Metox."

"We have to leave as soon as possible!" Ashton was pacing back and forth and had been for the last hour.

It didn't take long to round everyone up, but extra time had been spent trying to find Rena. When she couldn't be found, Claude figured that she would come back on her own. But when she didn't, he couldn't be sure that she was okay.

He was worried.

But Ashton had a right to worry too.

"I'll go look for Rena," Claude volunteered and then gestured to Ashton. "Ashton will lead the team in finding the Metox. Once I find Rena, we'll catch up to you guys."

"How?" Alen asked. "We'll have the carriage and it'll be too slow for you to catch up on foot."

Claude sat back. This was very true.

"We won't need to wait up for them," Ashton cut in. "We'll be able to find the Metox ourselves!"

"On what information?" the magician turned to face him. "I told you already that I don't know anything about Metox."

He stopped, stared at everyone, and then collapsed to his knees, crying again. "Oh…" he sniffed. "Eleanor…"

No one knew how to comfort him or what to say. He just sat there, on his knees, weeping.

And no one could help him.

Then the weeping stopped, and Ashton wasn't making any more noise. Upon further inspection, Claude looked forward at his friend, blinking. The swordsman had taken a red glow, and when he faced his friends, he did so with matching eyes.

"Gyoro," Celine leaned back and crossed her arms. "You have something to say?"

"We, too, are fond of the young girl. She deserves to live, and because of that, we will impart with you our ancient knowledge."

"Oh?" the magician mirrored the gasps of others in the room, Claude included.

"Thank you," Opera smiled. "That's very kind of you guys."

Ignoring her appreciation, Gyoro continued, using Ashton's mouth to speak, "Long ago, when humans were still in cultivation of the land, hunters and gathers learned the secrets of Heraldic magicks. They were able to invest their magicks into plants for safekeeping. Among these plants is the herb you call 'Metox.' But as time progressed and the lands changed, these secrets were lost."

"Investing Heraldic magicks into plants…?" Celine appeared amazed. She obviously hadn't known such a thing to exist. "What an amazing idea! Do you know the _things_ that could be accomplished by being able to do that!"

"Though we cannot tell you how to go about doing such things, we _can_ give you the location in which you seek."

"Oh, please do!" Opera's eyes glistened with hope. Claude imagined that this was a sensitive topic for her, but wasn't sure why.

"Hmm…" The aura quickly changed to blue as Ururun took over, "Metox grows in only certain climates, but lucky for us, Cross is abundant with Metox if one knows where to look."

"And for a rare plant, it sounds like abundant is a good thing." Celine was getting more into the story, not for just the Metox itself, it seemed, but for the wisdom of the Heraldic Arts that she didn't know about.

Alen stayed in the background, also interested in the world knowledge that was being imparted upon them.

"In particular," Ururun continued, "there is a mountain range to the east of here, away from the ocean. It grows there."

"Mountain range?" the Tetrageniot blinked. "That doesn't sound like a big deal. We should be able to head there via carriage and pick up some Metox in no time."

But Ururun was laughing. "Humans…So impulsive. If it were _that_ easy, it would've already been discovered."

"What do you mean?" Claude asked. He had thought, like Opera, that the task would be easy.

"Monsters roam that range now, and the mountain path is windy and perilous. One wrong move could result in disaster. Flying creatures can get to the mountain easiest, now that evolution has taken effect and the rocky terrain has shifted."

"But it's not impossible for humans to traverse this mountain path on foot, correct?" the mayor's son cut in.

"No, it's not impossible," Gyoro took his turn back. "The best way to begin up the path is from the south side of the mountain. From there, head directly to the top. The Metox grows at the peak there."

"Wait a second," Claude waved his hands. "The doctor said something about the mountain where the 'breath of the Phoenix flows.' What does that mean?"

"Ah, the Phoenix," Gyoro smiled. "He's a lively thing. You'll see what I mean."

Taking their leave, Ashton was released back to reality. He staggered a bit, eyes unfocused, and hit the wall behind him.

"Good news, Ashton," Celine smiled, standing up straight. She walked toward him, "The dragons know where the Metox is located."

"What? Really?" he looked back and forth between everyone. "Where?"

"To the east," she replied. "We'll take the carriage there right away. I'll explain it all on the ride over."

Ashton smiled, and Claude was amazed that he wasn't angry that the dragons had taken over his body again.

Ashton seemed to really be maturing where the dragons were concerned.

"That still leaves the matter of Rena," Alen protested. "I don't think it's wise that we leave without finding her first."

"I told you, I'll go look for her," the Ensign said. "Besides, finding the Metox shouldn't be hard with four of you, plus the dragons. I'll see if I can't find a horse or something in town after I find Rena. I promise we'll catch up afterward."

"Perhaps _I_ should stay to look for her," the mayor's son protested.

"Listen, hon," Celine turned to give him a pat on the back. "It's real cute how you dote on Rena and all, but in case Rena's in _real_ trouble, Claude should be the one to find her. You've admitted and we've _seen_ your lack of swordplay skill in battle." That caused Alen to frown deeply. "No offense against you, personally, but I think it's for the best. I promise we'll tell her all about how you wanted to rescue her and we stopped you. It won't degrade your dignity in the slightest."

Alen was beyond angry at this point, and swatted Celine's hand away. He got up and went toward the door.

"I'll prepare the carriage," he snapped, and slammed the door behind him.

Nothing was said for the moment after, but a grin still hung on the magician's face.

"Celine," Claude sighed, "I wish you hadn't done that. Things are already tense enough between me and Alen."

"Why?" she asked. "Because he's jealous that he isn't as good with swords as you?"

"No, because he's utterly in love with Rena and sees me as a threat." He started toward the door himself, "I'm going out to look for her now. Good luck with the hunt for Metox. I'll join you guys in a little bit."

He didn't allow anything else to be said as he left the room and departed from the hotel. Claude knew deep down that Ashton and the others would take care of things, and with the help of the dragons, the Metox was sure to be found.

But he didn't know about Rena.

_Where the hell __**is**__ she? It's way too late into the night for her to be sightseeing still._

His stomach lurched.

Yes.

Yes it _was_ too late into the night.

Which meant that something had happened to her.

"No it didn't," he spat, blowing a loose strand of hair from his face. "Nothing bad happened to Rena. She's all right. She probably got caught up in something."

_No she didn't. You __**know**__ she didn't._

"It's too small of a town for anything to _happen_ to her! What? She got attack by an old man? Absurd…"

_The captain this morning warned you about someone. Who was it?_

That's right.

He _had_ been warned about someone. What was that guy's name again? Zandor? Zend?

"Zand," the Ensign breathed. "And he lives at the top of the hill in that mansion. If there's any kind of trouble to be had here in Herlie, it would be brought on by Zand…"

Or so the captain had said.

Claude ascended the stone steps at the back of the town, gazing heavenward. The moons had already come out, and what bright ones they were. He could see the silhouette of Zand's mansion; several lights were on. Outside of that, the place was deserted, and it appeared frightening in sorts. The idea of Rena being in there sent chills up the towhead's spine and he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end from the goosebumps.

"No…No, she _can't_ be in there…"

_She is. You know she is._

"No I don't."

_Yes you do. You can practically hear her screaming in there. You may not know how she wound up in there, but you know she's in there._

"Dammit," he breathed.

Yeah.

Yeah he knew it.

She was in there and he was out here.

_"So, have you changed your mind about being the Warrior, Mr. Kenni?"_

Regis' words rang throughout his mind and Claude gripped the hilt of his blade, staring up at Zand's mansion.

"Only time will tell, Mayor. But regardless, I'm going in there to save Rena."

"Who's out there!"

Whirling around, Claude spotted three men all in black. They surrounded him, swords in their possession. The Ensign didn't have time to reach for his blade by the time all three of theirs were pointed at his chest.

He surrendered, but his eyes narrowed and he snarled, "What did you do with Rena!"

At first they appeared confused, but one chuckled and replied, "Whaddya know? She was right in saying they'd come after her."

"'They,' Dah? Looks like there's only one here to me."

"Well, at least there won't be any loose ends. Stick him in the dungeon!"

"Huh?" Claude blinked. _So they __**do**__ have Rena!_ "What did you _do_ to her, you sick, twisted, bastard!"

He never got that question answered before something hit him upside the head and the world went black.

\/\/\/

Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. :-P It will be longer next time, oh Wolfwood, do I promise it will be longer. And the one after that (cries). Please don't flame me. Flames will be used to help me light myself on fire since I realized I forgot to get the Mabari in Dragon Age Origins. Another sad Christmas.

ML


	20. The Phoenix of Gile Precipice

**Disclaimer:** No...no..d-doggie afuera...

**A/N: **Little bit longer chapter this time around. Not by much, but a bit. I promise you'll have nothing to complain about next chapter. In fact, I'll bet you'll tell me I should've split chapter twenty-one. Oh well.

I have a quick question, too. I'm making more than just the one major pairing in this fic because I'm not biased (most of the time), and I know that Precis/Ashton is canon. I probably will use the manga for reference (because EX Precis made me claw chalkboards) for Precis' character, but I wanted to know what everyone's opinion was on that. Keep the canon pairing or separate them? I'm only asking because now I've got Eleanor in the mix, but I'm cool writing it however. :-)

Moving right along here, you'll notice that the "breath of the Phoenix" is quite literal. Hope it's believable...more believable than Claude going straight to the dungeon, which, as one of my reviewers pointed out, WAS pretty funny. Got that idea from one of the scenes from the opening of SO EX. Claude in jail looking pissy. It's glorious. Anywho, hope you like. Off you go :-)

Sarah's Knight – Weeeell...yes and no to the Alen/Rena thing. Alen isn't _totally_ out of the picture yet. He'll have his chance eventually. Well...I...you'll see what I mean lol. I'm glad you see Claude as that way; I'm trying to make him the counterbalance in between Dias and Alen, both who will have their moments, I swear. And you're right, Dias wouldn't have time for Alen's weaknesses, at least these days, despite the fact that they were childhood friends as well. And haha, yes. I hope that the future chapters mold his character so much because of Eleanor's presence that you want to say "aww how cute!" and pinch his cheeks...Just kidding about that XD I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story. I fear that things are going to get bumpy pretty soon, especially in the diversion of the game and anime's story line. But in a good way. We'll see.

Moosashi – I couldn't help it. It just seemed so perfect. Ruined Claude's motivation to become the warrior. Woe as him. To the dungeon! XD As much as I like your second theory (Spitting on Claude. LOL!), it'll turn out that Claude's not as bad ass when it comes to...other...people. That can be taken in many ways, as much as I like Claude. You're right. He IS a sensitive guy! XD I can see what you're saying; I didn't realize it consciously until after you mentioned it, but there's a lot of dialogue humor even though Eleanor's dying and Rena's been kidnapped. And yeah, I combined EX's take on the Metox with a spin of my own (I wrote a Trigun fic where one of the scenes mimics EX's Metox scene and I just stole it back). Hopefully it's all right. And yeah, through Lacour, but Lacour's a bitch. Probably the most thought-provoking section of all the Star Ocean parts I've had to do. Oh well...

Hawke – That's right, King Hero Alen Francis Tax. And nope, definitely not Lasguss Mountain. And there's a Phoenix and everything. :-) And Eleanor offers enough, I promise. And yeah, Claude going to the dungeon WAS hilarious. Didn't mean for it to be, but ended up that way. Anywho, hope the future chapters end up good for you :-)

Lilia – Thank you! I hope you keep reading!

Aki Kitsune – Welcome to the story! I'm happy you're enjoying it. Yup, you'll notice later that the story has changed mucho from the game's script, and even EX's, though I take a lot from both. I'm happy the story has inspired you to pick up your fic; I can't wait to read it. :-D Hope you'll keep reading!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Phoenix of Gile Precipice**

**\/\/\/**

"Ugh…"

_Where am I?_

"Hey, Boss! I think she's coming around!"

_What am I doing here?_

"Good, step back. Give her some room."

_I remember…getting hit…_

Everything was fuzzy as Rena struggled to open her eyes. There was a sharp pain coming from the back of her head, and she couldn't quite explain the sensation. _Yeah, I think that's where I got hit…_

"So, young lady, how are you feeling?"

She didn't recognize the voice. And it was laughing, which meant that it probably wasn't a question asked out of sympathy. Curious as to who was speaking to her and where she was, Rena forced her eyes to open completely. She suddenly squeezed them shut in pain when the candle light hit her eyes, causing the wound from her head to thunder.

I can't focus…

"Poor kid," another voice snickered. "Can't even open her eyes."

"Who…Who are you?" she managed to squeak out.

"You've made a terrible mistake getting involved with me, Master Zand, and my clan. You should've let well enough alone before Yul drug you in."

_Yul…Yul!_

Trying again to concentrate, Rena opened her eyes again. The room became clearer, though it still spun for some time afterward. The room was luxurious and spacious. White walls surrounded her with gold, silks, and expensive furniture. She would've sworn she was sitting back in the king's throne room in Cross if it hadn't been for the scary men in front of her.

She recognized them as the men who had accosted her outside of the inn, and the man in the middle was a regal older gentleman. He had long blonde hair that flowed down his back, and was tied back nicely with a green ribbon. His velvet suit suggested nobleman or other, and he secured a rapier at his waist.

But his eyes were what really pierced her. They were deep, almost black, and seemed to cut into her invasively, and she felt no escape from them, even if she _did_ shut her eyes again.

"Where's Yul?" her voice trembled.

The well dressed gentleman gestured to the ground by her feet and Rena glanced down. She didn't hide her scream when she saw the young man laying face first in a crumpled heap upon the floor. He was in a pool of blood, and the same blood stained his once fine sailor garments.

"Oh Yul!" she cried.

She struggled to get to him, but something restrained her. Pausing for a brief moment, she wriggled her wrists and ankles, only to become dismayed. She was bound by rope in a wooden chair. At this rate, she wouldn't be helping Yul, or even herself, anytime soon. Tears fell freely from her face as she watched the boy, still unmoving, and damned the men in front of her.

Then, as though he could hear her pleas, Yul grunted and sputtered. He moved his head and moved his arms so that his bruised and beaten face could be exposed, but, somehow, he still managed a bloody smile.

"Heh…Glad you're okay…Rena…"

"Why did you come?" tears continued to fall. "What about your dreams about becoming a sailor? You knew you wouldn't be able to achieve those if you came here looking for me…"

Yul violently coughed and turned to spit up more blood. He couldn't help but lay his head back into it, drawing more sympathy from Rena. "Relax. I haven't…hit anyone…My boss will understand once I…explain things…"

"You won't be seeing your boss again, I'm afraid," the gentleman brushed his hair from his face. "Last I checked, _I_ was your boss, Yul. And you _betrayed_ me—_Zand._"

"…What…?" the young girl's eyes widened as she pulled her attention from Zand and placed it on Yul.

She knew the boy had been serious trouble upon meeting her, but she had thought it had been for fighting, or borrowing money…

…But not that he had actually been a _part_ of this terrible organization…

"That's right," Zand continued. "Yul was one of my subordinates. One of my best, actually. Greatest hit man, conman, and cutpurse I knew." Zand's face darkened after a moment, as though a horrible memory had returned to him. "Then he tells me one day that he's grown soft. He wants to amend his ways and join the captain's crew. The one thing I think he has forgotten is that once you're _with_ me, there's no leaving."

"Not alive, anyway," one of the henchmen snorted.

"And then, to top it off, my traitorous subordinate steals money from _me!_ When all I've done is shown him nothing but kindness and love! And how does he repay me?"

"Psh…Go to hell," Yul barely lifted his head high enough to face his former employer.

The henchman closest to Yul stepped forward to stomp on his back. The boy let out a terrible cry and Rena screamed.

"_Stop it!_" the tears had begun to stick to her face, and she was sure her eyes were red and puffy.

"But now the time has come," Zand ignored her, "for you both to die. You see, any friend of Yul's is an enemy of mine. It's just too bad that a lovely little woman like you had to get involved. It _is_ a pity." He drew his rapier and lifted it to them, "Kill them."

Gasping, Rena's back hit the chair, and she whimpered. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head.

_No…No, it __**can't**__ end like this! Claude! Where __**are**__ you, Claude!_

The henchmen surrounded her, the sound of steel being drawn echoing in her ears.

There was a sudden rush of footsteps and Rena could feel a gust of wind hit her as the men who surrounded her and Yul stepped back.

"Master Zand," another lackey had come into the room. Rena opened her eyes to stare at him. The two men behind him were holding things in their arms. One of them had a visible sword that Rena found quite familiar. "The little brat was right. One of her friends came looking for her."

Rena's spirits lifted.

"And?" Zand appeared unimpressed. "Where is this _friend?_"

"We caught him sneaking about out front. He's sitting in the cell in the basement. Little, skinny fellow—like a stork—with blonde hair and weird garments."

And then she could feel a pang even stronger in her chest than before.

Claude…They captured him…

"I mean, what the hell are _these_ things?" the bandit held up the little device Claude always carried around with him and then the object that Rena recognized as the music maker he had let her listen to long ago.

The other man lifted his arms to show Claude's jacket, boots, and sword with the sheath.

"Claude!" Rena cried out. "What did you _do_ to him!"

"Oh _hooo…_" Zand chortled. "Apparently we've captured the right guy." Then, turning to his lackeys, "Go bring up this…_Clyde_ guy. We'll kill them all together and they can watch each other die."

Rena remained in the chair, completely and utterly helpless.

\/\/\/

"Time to get out of the carriage," Alen said, pulling back on the reins. "Looks like we'll have to walk from here."

"So, really? The dragons said all of that?" Ashton asked Celine while they waited for Alen to calm the horses up front.

"Yes," she nodded. "Strange thing, too. This is Gile's Precipice. I never realized that it was also referred to as the mountain where the breath of the Phoenix flows."

"Same here," Alen hopped down around front. "Father used to bring me this way all the time as a child. But, strangely, I've never even seen or heard of the Phoenix in which the dragons were referring to."

"I'd imagine it's like Xine," Celine stepped out of the carriage. "The demons are proud and don't like to associate themselves with humans. It makes senses."

Opera followed out afterward and looked around. "It's very dark out here. It's a good thing we have the moons up ahead to shine light down upon us."

"Saves me the trouble of having to use my Heraldic Arts," the magician added. "At least for now."

Ashton looked upward to the dangerous peak before them. He could barely see any details within the silhouette of the mountain, and the light from the moons only helped minimally. He hoped that finding the Metox wouldn't be too difficult. The group began on the mountain trail to the south, as the dragons had instructed them to do, and he noticed that walls of rock surrounded each side. Finding paths could either be very few or very many.

Alen made sure that the horses were tied up and comfortable before joining the group, but looked back a few more times to be sure.

"The horses will be fine, Alen," Opera smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"I'm more concerned about Rena," he admitted. "Are you sure that—"

"We're sure," Celine cut him off. "Your presence is required more here. Besides, the carriage is yours and only you know how to handle your animals."

Alen growled, very insulted by Celine's stuffy attitude. "It doesn't take a master to know how to tame horses, Celine. Can't you understand my feelings for once?"

"He _is_ right, Celine," the Tetrageniot nudged the other woman. "Try to be more sympathetic. He loves Rena and would be willing to do anything for her."

"I've heard it all before," the magician twirled a wrist in the air, her bangles jingling. "Look, I understand how you feel, Alen, but you just gotta trust Claude to find her. Besides, I'm sure she's fine anyway."

But the mayor's son didn't appear too certain.

The four continued along the flat path until the mountain started to grab hold and became elevated. Trudging up the steeper trail, Ashton found himself still looking up, desperately searching for the Metox.

"You never mentioned why this was so important to you, Ashton," Opera came up from behind. "We've heard Claude's version of it, that you met this little sick girl, but why so determined to find this herb?"

"Think about it…" the swordsman whispered as they continued upward. "Imagine never being able to go outside and see the world. Imagine being confined to your bed, your room a prison, and only being able to stare outside a little window that may as well have bars on them. Imagine never being able to experience culture, art, music, food, travel—any of those things." Everyone was silent for a moment while Ashton got serious. "Now you know the answer to that question."

"That _is_ horrible…" the blonde woman's eyes fell. "I don't know what I would've done. Perhaps I would've willed myself to die long ago. I would have never met Ernest. I would never be where I am today…"

Alen seemed to react to the situation as well, though his despondency had changed to fit the mood, "I suppose that being healthy is something that we all take for granted. We never imagine what things are like on the other end. But we all covet things we don't have, selfishly, when those like this poor child, only wish to run outside and play."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, though it was a sad one. Ashton listened as the wind brushed by, making noises in between the crevasse in which they walked. For now, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, but the dark was uneasy. And the thing about the Phoenix that Gyoro and Ururun had said earlier had him worried.

"At any rate," Alen continued, "let's just keep looking for the Metox so that we can get out of here."

"Yeah," Ashton nodded.

He just hoped that Eleanor would survive the night.

\/\/\/

Claude's back leaned against the cold stone of the cell wall, and he frowned, intensely. He leaned forward, legs against his chest, and rested his elbows upon his kneecaps. He couldn't believe the predicament he was in. And he couldn't believe he had let himself get caught so damn easily. At least he had been right, and Rena was here.

Actually, that was a bad thing.

He had been hoping she wasn't here—hadn't gotten involved with Zand. As terrible as the captain had made him out to be, Claude wasn't sure _how_ at stake Rena's life was. He beat a fist against the slate floor, the frozen surface burning the skin on his knuckles. His bare feet were numb and dark in color. Claude could feel the draft of the night breeze coming through cracks in the wall above him. Streams of light from the moons fed through those cracks and, while he couldn't see everything around him, he wasn't completely blind.

_Dammit..._

They took everything from him. His boots, his jacket, his music player, his communicator...

_**Dammit!**_

Not to mention, his weapon—probably the most _vital _part of a rescue operation. That was ruined now. And stealing his footwear was probably the lowest part of it. He wondered how Ashton and the others were doing. He wished they hadn't left—could've used the backup right now, really, but knew that they weren't in the harbor town anymore. They were up on the eastern mountain top where the breath of the Phoenix flows looking for Metox to save a little girl's life.

At the cost of two others...

He gave a hard sigh as he slammed his back into the wall several times.

_So much for being the Warrior. How embarrassing._

Claude should've known it was going to be more difficult than just storming up to the mansion and expecting Zand to hand Rena over. The question still posed, however, on _how_ she came to be in his possession in the first place. _That_ was a question that Claude still intended on having answered.

_Oh yeah, smart guy? _He stared down at his empty hands. _How do you think you're going to do that?_

Had...Had _Alen_ really been the wiser choice to send into all of this?

"No way..." he mumbled, still staring down at his hands. "Not a chance."

But how was he going to get out of here?

He had no weapon, no shoes—God, the floor was cold.

Leaning his head back against the wall and staring up at the dreary ceiling, he muttered, "I can't let this be the end. Rena's counting on me. Regis would be disappointed to see me now."

Wouldn't want that, right?

Claude's ears perked up when a creaky door opening reverberated in the cell around him. It was quickly accompanied by a couple of sets of footsteps, and muffled chatter.

People were coming. Probably Zand's men.

"—says he wants them to see each other die. The boss is vicious, ain't he?"

The other chuckled, "No one escapes Zand and lives to tell about it. Yul should've known that."

Claude found himself crawling on all fours toward the prison bars, eavesdropping. Yul? Who was that? Were they talking about Rena, too?

"Anyway, let's get stork-boy upstairs. Don't wanna keep the boss waiting."

_Now's my chance..._ Claude could feel his brows furrow together and his nails grind into the ground. _They're coming to get me._

Silhouettes appeared outside his cell door, and he could feel them looking down upon him. It took him a moment to recognize the voices. They were the same ones he had met outside Zand's mansion and the same ones who had robbed him of his belongings. Smiling white teeth cut through the darkness and into one of the beams of the moons' light.

"Well, well," one began, hand on the hilt of his blade. "You ready to meet the boss, brat?"

Claude kept his eyes on his assailants, but refused to say anything.

_Gotta wait for the right time. Can't make too much of a protest..._

"Maybe he's mute all of a sudden?" the other scoffed. "Doesn't much make a difference, does it? Where's the key at? Let's get him out and up to the boss."

The first jingled a set of keys on a ring between his fingers and forced one into the hole in the prison door. Claude waited anxiously for the barred door to swing open, but didn't want to make any sudden movements, as the two bandits were armed.

"So, what the hell is this thing?" the second pulled out some kind of device and pounded it with the flat of his hand a few times. "Found it strapped to ya, but it's the strangest thing..."

Claude recognized a mid 21th century rock song buzzing about lightly. It took him a moment to register that it was coming from his headphones, and that the bandit was holding his music player.

The first bandit turned after twisting the key and pointed to it, "Now what did you do to it?"

"_Me?_" the second held a hand to himself, defensively. "I didn't do nothing. It just started doing weird things on its own."

"You _had_ to have broken it. It sounded more calmer before!" Snatching at the music player, the second bandit successfully dodged the first, and the two began to bicker amongst themselves.

Feeling forgotten, and watching as the prison door swung open, Claude glanced up. He waited to see if either of the bandits were going to stop long enough to realize what was going on.

They hadn't.

A smirk crossed Claude's lips as a series of thoughts played out in his mind. It didn't take long for him to decide what he wanted to do before he slipped one leg underneath himself, crouched low, and then tackled the bandit in front of him in the waist. There was a yell, a crash, and then some more screaming. The Ensign felt the warm body of the bandit beneath him, and his hand moved upward to keep hold of his enemy's shirt.

He grabbed the wrong side of a blade instead.

"_Gyaaaahh!_" Claude quickly drew his hand back, the palm of his hand feeling wet and warm.

_Dammit! I'm bleeding!_

"Son of a—" it was the bandit this time. Claude wasn't sure where the second had gone.

The body beneath the Ensign struggled to sit up, and a flash of an idea struck him before Claude's wounded hand shot out to seek the hilt of the blade that had passively attacked him just moments before. A hand swatted at his, a knee jerked up, and the towhead damned the darkness for making things so impossible.

Nevertheless, and being well aware of the consequences in case he missed again, Claude's hand dove in again for the blade, and successfully wrapped itself around rough leather. He pulled back as the bandit lunged for him, feeling the blade slip out from the belt the adversary kept it in. Hopping backward in a stooped position, Claude defensively held the blade out in front of him, swiping at the darkness. He could see glints of light from above shine down on both dazed bandits, but other than that, he hoped that his grip on the blade would be enough to save him.

"Ya dumb bastard!" one of the bandits was rustling around in the dark. He crashed into something from behind, and turned to punch it. Claude wasn't sure what went flying, but he knew it was broken, whatever it was.

"Find him! Kill him!" the other was moving about in the dark, and Claude could hear something being pulled from out of a piece of leather.

A chill went up the towhead's spine.

_If I'm not mistaken, he withdrew a blade. I sure as hell hope he's no better than me at fighting in the dark._

Ducking down low until his back hit the jail bars, Claude kept the blade up to his face, and listened as the two bandits wrestled with inanimate objects in the dark. He struggled to keep his composure, hold his breath, and calm himself before making a next move.

_It's crucial, whatever happens next. I could end up dead if they don't first. _His eyes darted upward as a moving shadow passed over him, cursing._ It's me or them, and it's not gonna be me._

"_Yaaaaaaaahhhh—!_" springing to his feet, Claude raised the blade high above his head and brought it down as hard as he could into the bandit's neck.

The thief stiffened, his body ceasing to struggle, and the Ensign could hear him gurgle and sputter. Another trail of warm and sticky liquid crossed over the fingers that held the blade. Pushing the blade further into his enemy's neck, Claude supported the bandit's body with his other arm, still listening to the bandit incoherently mumble a string of words.

After a moment or two, the stiffened man went limp under Claude's arm. The Ensign tightened the grip he had on the blade and yanked the sword from out of the man's neck. From the other side of the room he could hear the other bandit whimpering as he called out his partner's name.

Brows furrowed and eyes seeing red, a snarl curled at Claude's lips and he stalked toward the bandit.

\/\/\/

A scream from below petrified all in the room, and Rena's pointy ears perked up as she let out a tiny gasp.

What happened?

What was that noise?

Zand appeared disturbed, a frown weighing down his lips.

The two other bandits in the room stared at each other, and only one had the courage to ask, "What was that?"

_Oh..._ fear struck Rena as a terrible thought crossed her mind, _I hope that wasn't Claude..._

"How hard can it _be_ to tame a little monkey?" Zand's knuckles tightened around the hilt of his exquisite blade. "You two," he turned to his lackeys, "go and see what's going on down below. Bring the brat up to me _immediately_ before I lose my temper."

There seemed to be some doubt between the two, who stared at each other again before speaking despondently in unison, "Yes, Master Zand."

The two took their time leaving the room, much to the boss' disapproval, but after they had gone, the pristine blonde tyrant turned and withdrew his blade.

The room was empty save him and the two hostages.

"Perhaps I should just kill you both now," he spat, looking down upon Yul's unconscious form. His eyes then raised up to meet Rena's, "Or maybe I should have my way with the pretty one before her friend arrives. Either way, it doesn't matter much to me, for it will be the end of all of you soon enough."

Cowering back into her chair, Rena cringed to think of this man's horrible hands all over her body. If she could, she would've crossed her legs to try and expunge the thought. But all she could do was pray that it hadn't been Claude who screamed earlier.

_Claude...Where are you?_

\/\/\/

"This is...quite...ugh...treacherous..." Alen held himself in a stooped position against the mountain wall, struggling to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Opera glanced up at the near vertical mountain before them. "It's a lot worse than Lasguss Mountain. We almost need professional climbing equipment."

"Or a flying spell...if one existed..." Celine wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and sighed. "Oh, Tria..."

Ashton, though trying to be strong, felt the pain in his lower back and shoulders. He huffed and puffed, but tried to keep the majority of it from the party.

After all, no one was suffering worse more at that moment than little Eleanor.

"We...We have to keep going," Ashton pressed. "For Eleanor. We have to find the Metox."

"Well," the magician finally allowed her entire body to fall back against the mountain side, exhaustion overwhelming her, "we're going to have to think of something else, Ashton, because this isn't working anymore. This mountain is so steep, I'm scared to look back or else I might lose my balance and fall."

The unlucky swordsman knew she was right, and thus decided to pass on chastising her.

But...even so...

They couldn't just sit here _complaining_ about it. Time was of the essence! Eleanor's life was on the line!

"Maybe Gyoro and Ururun know of a back path that's not straight up the mountain?" Opera's eyes were fixated on the dragon duo.

The two stared at each other, and Gyoro closed his eyes. A small gust of wind passed by, and Ashton's form went limp against the mountain side. The group watched intently as the swordsman's body emitted a red aura. Eyes opening with a red tint to match, Gyoro used Ashton's body to push himself upright and he looked to the party.

"Oh, I wonder if they _do_ know a way after all," Celine smiled. "Hi, Gyoro."

The dragon simply nodded and accompanied it with a grunt, "Time _is_ of the essence.I believe that we can provide an answer that will satisfy you." Turning, Gyoro used Ashton's arm to point upward about thirty feet or so from where the rest of the party stood. "Just up there is a cave barely noticeable unless the human eye knows where to look. It's narrow, but leads through the mountain and to the other side. From there, it should be easier to climb to the top."

"Is that right?" Opera was smiling. "I _knew_ that there had to be another way. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it."

The Tetrageniot took the lead over Ashton and hiked up the steep, invisible trail. The others followed behind, leaving the unlucky swordsman (who was still under the control of the dragons) to follow.

"There," Gyoro told them after the thirty feet had passed. "Look to your right."

Opera did so and peered closer at the granite.

"I don't see anything," she called back down to him. "There are several cracks, and this rock looks slated, but other than that..."

"That's it," the red-glowing swordsman nodded. "Behind that rock is the cave. Unfortunately, the rock will have to be destroyed."

"With magic, that could shake the mountain and cause an avalanche," Celine muttered. "How is _that_ going to do us any good?"

"And it's impossible to move?" Alen asked while he placed his fingers in the cracks around the slated rock. He pulled back, but found the attempt to be futile.

"That answers our question." Celine turned back to the possessed swordsman, "Any other ideas?"

Before any response could be made, a large gale took the party by surprise, and hurled them into the mountain wall. The dragons used Ashton's body to take a giant leap backward before looking up to see a large, red beast hovering over them. It flapped its wings gracefully, and its elongated neck was bent over to peer at the humans on the mountain path. A curled beak was slightly left ajar as bright, boulder-sized eyes gazed down upon them. But what really made the majestic animal stand out was the fire emitting from its body and tail.

A rogue flame separated itself from the rest of the fire on the beast's left wing and rained down upon Opera and Alen, who were standing the closest. They dodged, but Alen tripped over a protruding rock and fell, taking a tumble to the bottom of Ashton's feet. Opera rolled down to the bottom and landed on the mayor's son as Gyoro controlled Ashton's body to leap over them both, swords drawn.

Celine shouted a quick incantation just in time for the bird to draw its tail back and smash into the rock wall in which the possessed swordsman and magician were guarding. The ledge crumbled beneath itself combined with the avalanche of rocks from the wall the giant, red beast had crushed. A small, purple glow emitted itself through the flames and disappeared into the mountain wall, but poor Alen could feel the ground under him vanish. Opera was clinging to his waist, screaming, as they fell into the darkness. Pain flooded his body as his hip made violent contact with a long boulder on the way down the mountain's edge. He could feel the flesh and cloth being torn open on his leg, and then a cool, numbing feeling overtook the wound.

Opera's cries trailed down into the darkness after him.

\/\/\/

Claude kicked the dead bandit down the stairs and wiped the blood from his sword onto the carpet. Three other bodies littered the stairwell and he welcomed the oncoming silence.

It was a nice feeling for a change.

He waited to see if he could hear anyone else coming and felt himself smile when there were no more footsteps to be heard.

_Now then, where's Rena?_

He had been so concentrated on exterminating the bandits that he hadn't had time to take control of the situation and find her. The Ensign breathed in and began up the circular staircase. A beautiful chandelier sparkled above him, catching his eye, and he saw the reflection of many doors around him.

It turned his smile into a frown.

How was he going to find Rena? Would he find her in time? Surely with all of this commotion, Zand would know that this men were dead and could possibly retaliate by killing Rena.

That thought made Claude's chest ache.

He would never forgive himself if Rena died and he couldn't stop it.

The towhead looked down at his injured hand. It was covered in dry blood, and it cracked each time he flexed his fingers. The deep gash in his palm was still sticky and wet. It was hard to grip the leather on the sword because it kept welding itself to his open wound. He took a moment to realize that his arm was still numb from it as well.

_Shake it off, Kenni. Shake it off._

Looking ahead he saw the darkness through large glass windows and wondered what time it was. It was still pitch black outside without a glimpse of sun over the horizon, so he figured that it was somewhere between one and two.

He wondered how Ashton and the others were.

They couldn't help him now.

Claude put a hand up to the glass and lowered his eyes.

"Rena..."

_No, Kenni. You've gotta pull yourself together! For Rena's sake!_

He swallowed and pulled back, looking down the left corridor and then down the right one.

_Time's of the essence. Where is she?_

"Dammit! Where are they! How hard can it _be_ to capture a punk kid like _him?_"

Claude froze and a shiver fed itself up his spine.

There was an angry male voice, and his words, though muffled, were loud enough to bounce off walls and be heard in the large hall where the Ensign stood now. If Claude wasn't mistaken, it was coming down the right corridor.

_It sure makes sense. It looks the darkest down there._

"What right do you have to interfere with Yul's dreams!" came another voice—one more familiar, the towhead found.

"Rena...?" he whispered, his feet automatically walking in that direction.

"Between the three of you, I should've just ended it when you first were drug in here! Well, it's not too late to remedy _that_ mistake..."

Claude's movements picked up speed, and before he knew it, he was dashing down the hallway, sword gripped tightly in hand. He passed a row of beautifully designed windows lined by golden beams, and the checkered floor was continuous. Watching the repeating tiles made him feel as though he were on a treadmill going nowhere.

Finally coming upon two doors lined up on his right side, Claude skid to a halt and whirled his attention around to the first door. He forced his breathing pattern to return to normal the best that he could by leaving his mouth agape, and relaxing his grip on the sword.

He hoped that someone would make some noise, and he hoped that it would be soon.

_I can't afford to wait for that! He could be stabbing her at this very moment! At least if I make some noise, it'll distract him long enough for me to charge in._

Finally giving into what he _knew_ was the right thing, he used one hand to cup his mouth and shout, "_Rena!_"

Nothing happened for a moment.

A bead of sweat trailed down the Ensign's forehead and he swallowed, focusing all of his attention onto his hearing. His eyes slowly moved from one doorknob to the other. He was hoping to see one jiggle—to hear it turn.

All he heard was a chuckle from the door on the furthest side.

Throwing himself through the door on the left, Claude held his sword close to him and welcomed the sound of crunching wood as the door swung open. He landed perfectly into the room, eyes focusing in on the figure in front of him.

A tall, elegantly dressed man held his rapier out toward the Ensign. His blonde hair flowed down his back, tied off by a silk green ribbon. His lips broke apart to reveal a white smile and his eyes narrowed.

"Welcome," the man began after a moment. "I assume you're the bratty little boy who has given me so much trouble."

Claude tightened his grip on his sword, despite the burning pain in his hand. He stared intently at the man before him, deducing that this _was_ indeed Zand. A body on the ground caught his attention, and he hesitantly allowed his eyes to drift over to a navy-haired boy lying face down on the carpet. He wasn't moving, but Claude could catch slight movement indicating breath. He was bloody and bruised, but the Ensign had no time to check on him.

"Claude!"

Turning around, he saw Rena, who was staring at him with wide eyes. She was bound tightly by rope to a chair and he could see that the restraints had begun to turn her limbs a darker color from being bound too tightly. Nevertheless, he could sense her massive relief to have him there.

"Yeah," Claude finally answered, eyes coming back to face Zand's. "Your men are all taking afternoon naps downstairs. Maybe you'd like to join them?"

"H-How dare you!" the bandit leader's eye began to twitch. "Mark my words, you little twig, you'll be joining Yul there..." he pointed to the navy-haired boy, "...and be begging me for mercy."

"As if!" Claude held his sword out defensively. It was the first time he realized that the sword in his hand, in fact, was not his own.

_Dammit...that's right. The bandits took them. My MP3 player is still down in the dungeon too. I got so caught up in finding Rena that I totally forgot about it._

Nevertheless, the Ensign held his aggressive stance, and kept unwavering eye contact with Zand. The other man's lips curled into a sneer and, without warning, lunged at Claude, swinging his rapier. To keep him from hitting Rena while defending himself, the towhead's reflexes allowed him to jump in front of the girl while raising his blade to deflect Zand's.

Steel met steel and a large _clang_ resounded in the room. Gritting his teeth, Claude held himself from blinking, and the bandit leader pushed his face closer.

"Well then, _Claude,_ I suppose we've reached a bit of an impasse, haven't we? Show me what you've got." Using his body weight, Zand leaned in and pushed the Ensign away.

Claude toppled backward, but caught himself with the arm of Rena's chair.

"Claude, be careful," Rena whispered. "He's dangerous."

He remained silent and took a breath in. Then, preparing himself for a duel, he raised his blade again and charged.

\/\/\/

Claude wants to be awesome cool. Thinks he is awesome cool. And has even demonstrated some awesome coolness.

But NOT for LONG...

This chapter was very different for me because it's the first time REALLY that two completely separate story lines (I'm sorry, I mean Private Actions) are taking place. Next chapter is the long one and it's gonna be a bitch to proof-read. I'll get around to it though. Working steadily along in Lacour though. Almost done. That, my friends, is another bitch saga too. ::stabs self::

Please review me kindly.

ML


	21. Everyone's a Hero in Their Own Way

**Disclaimer:** Long chapters make me sad and tired.

**A/N:** Woh boy...This chapter is about 24 pages single space, 12 font. X(( I should've split it but I'm tired of looking at the Herlie series. And it makes up for the last two incredibly short chapters...especially last chapter. Forgive me for the rushed battles, but, as you see, I didn't want this chapter to break 30 pages. Too much to read and proof-read.

So, I should probably save this until the end for spoiler reasons, but I'll just word it vaguely. The name of Alen's blade IS a sword from the game with a very minor same ability in the game as opposed to what this story makes the blade out to be. I realized that there aren't any kinds of these blades in Star Ocean, which made me a little nonplussed, but, at the same time, gave me a valid excuse to pass the sword off to Alen. So I hope that that becomes believable. I'm sure you're all saying "WTF" as you read this paragraph, but read the story and then re-read this again. You might get it a little better.

Also, I've begun to migrate a little toward the pairing that this story is about...slowly. Have to put a little bit of it in there. You'll see. Hope it's not too quickly for some, but, well. Just read. XD

And when I made the Phoenix, yes, I got the name from Harry Potter (I believe the name Fawkes is sort of a standard Phoenix thing anyway, so I don't feel super bad about using it XD)

So, half EX and half game. Don't think there' s anything else I need to make mention on. Let me know if anything weird stands out...nicely, of course.

Grim Dusk – Sort of a little confused when you said Claude since Claude did come (clumsily, of course.) Did you mean Alen? And no one likes a repeating damsel in distress lol. Rena has to make it up in some way. As Aki Kitsune said before, Rena DOES know some martial arts in the game, but I had a hard time figuring that initially into the story...for now. I'll make her kung-fu champion soon enough! Anywho, I'm glad you like the changes to the PAs/story. I hope you continue to read. :-)

Moosashi – I hope you got my PM, which explains a lot, but I hope you'll enjoy what's happening too. I only apologize because Ashton's part in this isn't as big as I hoped it would be, but gives the chance for the dragons to have some character development. But Alen is king hero here, so I hope it qualifies as a positive anyway. :-D

Hawke – Yes. King Hero Alen Francis Tax. Quite a mouthful. So, here's your chapter. Hope it's long enough lol. Well, I hope that there's a little bit of a twist to the Zand/Claude fight...maybe. And yes, it's a literal Phoenix. And King Hero Alen. With a mighty blade. Hope you enjoy it :-)

Allie – Welcome to the story! I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far. I'm not a fan of instant love, and, as far as I can tell, a lot of other people aren't either. Although I've written about 20 chapters ahead of that, I'd like to think it's a little time for SOMETHING. Even if only minor. Say...Lacour Tournament? How's that sound for everyone? Won't be what you're all expecting, I can promise you guys that. XD I hope I can continue to please with the story. There's definitely enough drama to go around and I hope that it amuses you. :-)

Anywho, on with the story!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Everyone's a Hero in Their Own Way**

**\/\/\/**

"It's no good," Opera sighed and leaned back, observing her ankle. "It's broken."

Alen looked down at the wound on the Tetrageniot's leg and frowned. There was a deep gash, blood, and, if it was broken, she couldn't walk.

"If Rena was here, she could fix it," he said, hand hovering above her ankle. He looked as though he wanted to touch it, but thought better of it and pulled his hand away.

Remembering he had suffered an injury to his hip, a wash of guilt overcame him as he realized that Opera had suffered the brunt of the fall.

She hadn't showed any signs of blame, much to his relief.

He sat back on his rear and craned his head heavenward.

The mountain wall stretched high into the black sky, the twinkle of the moons barely visible from behind it. The light silhouetted a small corner. Realizing how far down they were now, the mayor's son couldn't be sure how they had survived.

The ground beneath them had broken away, Opera clung to him for dear life, and they'd fallen for quite a long time. Alen hadn't even seen the ledge beneath them until his face made contact.

He was out for a while. But Opera hadn't passed out and assured him it was no more than five minutes.

She was favoring her ankle by this point, and explained that they were somewhere halfway between the bottom and where they had encountered the Phoenix.

"I wonder if Ashton and Celine are all right?" Opera broke his train of thought. "Of course, Ashton was in control of the dragons at the time, so it should be all right."

Alen knew she was trying to be convincing, but her wandering eyes suggested otherwise.

He looked at the small ledge they were crowding themselves on. It was no bigger than six feet in width and four feet protruding from the mountain side.

He frowned.

"How are we going to get back up the mountain?" he asked, his eyes drifting upward again.

"We'll have to climb," Opera replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well...you will. I don't think I can move much from this spot," she followed his gaze up the mountain.

"That's absurd," Alen's eyes immediately focused in on her. "I will not leave without you."

"Is that because you're a gentleman or because you're scared to go it alone?" the mayor's son frowned and Opera forced a chuckle. "I'm kidding, Alen. You're quite the gentleman. Rena must know that."

The very serious mentioning of Rena caused the man to puff out his cheeks and look away.

"I think Rena's got her mind on more important issues."

"You mean Claude?"

"...No. Well, I mean, Claude is indeed a factor. Although, I do believe he shares the sentiments of love more towards her, rather than her towards him. She fancies someone else."

"Ah, a love triangle," Opera smiled. "And that makes Claude your rival. But who is the man that Rena fancies?"

Alen blinked, ready to protest their travels in Mars, but then he realized that the Tetrageniot hadn't been there at that time.

Shuffling slowly to the back of the mountain so that he could rest against it, he replied, "Dias Flac. Quite possibly the most skilled swordsman alive. He was our childhood friend, but he was always Rena's sweetheart. He could make her smile even if it seemed like nothing in the whole wide world would make her cheerful again. She followed him around like a lost puppy dog. And it never mattered _how_ many flowers I gave her, his always seemed to be more in bloom, livelier, and would be one more in count opposed to mine."

"I see..." Opera had finished bandaging her leg, using a small first-aid kit that had been stuffed in a pouch on her side. Alen had no idea where her large weapon was. He figured it was still lying on the mountain path far above them before they had been ambushed. She gave him her full attention and asked, "So where's Dias now?"

"Something tragic happened to him years ago and he left the village to train in sword fighting. Rena nor myself had seen him since. However, we all met up in Mars Village. There was a crucial task he was undertaking at the time and Rena and the others jumped in because it is Celine's hometown. By the time I arrived in the village, extraordinary amounts of tension had already arisen between Claude, Rena, and Dias."

Taking it all in, Opera asked, "So, I take it then that Dias and Claude don't get along?"

"No, for similar reasons I'd imagine."

"Oh, I don't see Claude being so petty as disliking someone just because Rena likes them better. After all, if you two are rivals, how can you two get along?"

"I didn't say it was just because Dias holds Rena's heart. Remember I _did_ say that he is the most skilled swordsman in the world. There's a lot to covet, I assure you."

Leaning forward, the Tetrageniot almost whispered, "And...do you?"

The question took Alen by surprise.

He hadn't thought how to answer if asked something like that. His father had always encouraged him not to desire the things that others had. Usually, it was the other way around since he was a diplomat's son and had no want for anything else.

...Except for Rena.

How weak it sounded for him to admit that he begrudged two of his friends because Rena was involved. If he was any kind of man, then...he...

"All is fair in love and war," Opera nudged his knee with her good foot. "You don't honestly think _I_ was the only contender when I first became interested in Ernest, do you?" Alen watched her for a moment as she gazed up at the sky, reminiscing, "No. He was my teacher and I was his student. He has a certain charm that drives women wild with lust and men with envy. I was always competing for his attention against the other students and staff. But I had a rival who exceeded any form of friendly competition that I would've had with my classmates and superiors."

Curious, Alen tilted his head. He expected maybe a friend of her own, or maybe Ernest was already engaged and Opera had broken them up. "Who?"

The Tetrageniot smiled, "My younger sister, Opal."

Back hitting the mountain side, the mayor's son could feel his eyes widening.

A sibling? Flesh and blood?

Opera seemed to recognize the astonishment in her friend's eyes as she continued, "'How can you hate your own sister' is what you'd like to ask, isn't it, Alen? Let me be blunt: it's not easy. Love is a dangerous thing, but family sticks with you like your own two hands. I'm like you, really. I come from a line of nobility, and am a diplomat's daughter. My family is one of the four noble houses, but my family is the suzerain house, which means my family oversees the other three houses. It looks very bad on us if there is quarreling amongst the family members, and so we are forced to pretend. But it gets hard to pretend, doesn't it, Alen?"

The mayor's son didn't know quite what to say.

He had no _idea_ that Opera was royalty—and that the two of them could relate in the terms of political issues. Even though he was an only child and didn't have the burden of having to share everything with another sibling, it made things harder. He felt as though he always had to prove himself to his father, look good in front of his people and the townsfolk of other cities.

He stared at her, gawking.

"People are always saying that Opal and I are alike, both physically and in our personalities. It gets difficult to hear that sometimes, and I heard it a lot from Ernest." Closing her eyes, she added, "When Ernest left and I began searching for him, Opal tried to steal my spaceship. Now it's ironic that I'm stuck on this planet. I'm sure she's looking for him as we speak as well."

Although Alen couldn't find anything to relate as to what a "spaceship" might be, he could sense Opera's feelings just the same.

What if Opal found Ernest first?

Would she butt Opera out of the picture and steal Ernest away?

It was the same feeling as losing Rena to Dias or Claude.

"You're right..." he said. "It's the same thing. I _do_ covet Dias...and even Claude, to an extent. When I first realized what an amazing swordsman Dias was, I tried my own hand at swordplay. It was an absolute disaster. I broke the family sword, sliced through my velvet bed curtains, and the handle of the blade smashed straight through my mother's picture frame. It made me feel even worse because she's dead. Father was absolutely furious at me. More about the family sword than anything. Said it was an inheritance. He found a new blade in the end..." he unsheathed his sword and held it out for Opera to see. It has a beautifully engraved silver handle and the steel reflected against the moonlight, "...and I stole it when I went after Rena and Claude. I don't know if he's ever noticed. He seems to prize it more than the one that had been a family heirloom."

"It looks pretty valuable," Opera nodded. "But I don't know much about blades."

"I'm a coward, I know," Alen changed the subject. "Stooping so low as to stealing blades I can't even use. I am not quick on my feet. Sure, I am top-notch when it comes to rationalization, my father taught me that, but in comparison to the street smarts that Dias has, I'm below zero."

"Alen—"

"You're right. If I had a brother who admired Rena the way I do, it would be hard not to feel any kind of resentment. Both Dias and Claude are my friends, and it's already difficult enough not to feel bitterness toward them. If I were any kind of man, I'd..." he trailed off, eyes lowering to his lap, suddenly feeling sorry for himself.

"Do you know how I deal with my everyday trials?" she asked. "I keep on being me."

Keep on being...

"What?"

"That's right. I have to remember I'll never be my sister. I'll never be the students at the university. I'll never be the staff. I'll only be Opera Vectra and I hope that's good enough for Ernest."

Something stuck with Alen that ran deep.

_Keep __on __being __me._

If he did that...

If he didn't pretend...

"Opera," he smiled. "You're a very strong woman. I know Ernest sees that in you. You'll find him someday. I know it."

She shared his smile, "Thank you, Alen. And the same goes for you. It's what's inside that counts. You're a good man. I know Rena will see that, too, someday."

He wasn't sure about that, but it made him feel better nonetheless.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind. If he ever wanted to see Rena again, he had to get off this ledge.

He hoped that Rena was all right.

"We need to find a way off this ledge and back up top," the mayor's son stood up, using the wall behind him for support. "We need to find out if Ashton and Celine are all right."

Opera nodded, "All right, I'll wait here for you to return."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, furrowing his brows together. "I refuse to leave you behind. We're going back up together."

"And just how are we to do that? My ankle is broken, remember?" she gestured to it with her hand as though he had forgotten.

Alen had an idea, but he only hoped he was strong enough to pull it off or else he would look very stupid _and_ end up injuring the two of them further.

"I want you to hold onto me," he instructed. "Put your legs around my waist and your arms under the base of my neck."

"Are you crazy? You won't be able to support us both, Alen. You'll end up breaking your neck."

He frowned.

He _needed_ this chance.

He _needed _to prove he could do this.

Yes, Opera had said 'be yourself,' but Alen wanted to be _more_ than himself.

Claude could do it. Dias could do it. So why couldn't he?

"Opera," he began, sternly. "I need you to trust me here. I'm not leaving you behind and we're not accomplishing anything by sitting here. Please, do as I ask and grab a hold of me."

She blinked, staring at him as though he had commanded her to give a speech to the King of Cross. Wordlessly, she crawled over to the mountain side, struggled to climb to her feet, and circled around to his back.

"Please don't kill us," she whispered. "There are many things I need to do before I die."

"As do I," he said, positioning himself in front of the rocks before him. He placed one just above his chest and the other a little higher than his head.

He could feel her wrap her arms around his shoulders and lift her legs to encircle his waist. She clung to him tightly as he prepared to scale the mountain. Holding his breath, he pulled up and placed one leg on a makeshift foothold. He felt secure being in the first spot, so he continued to advance up the cliff side.

It wasn't long before he could feel himself breaking sweat. Alen wasn't used to carrying twice his weight, much less anything much heavier than him. But he didn't want to appear tired or as though he couldn't do it. Even though his muscles had begun to ache, he forced himself to climb higher.

"Are you okay?" he heard her ask after they had gone twenty or so feet up.

'No' was what he desperately wanted to say, but all he could manage was a, "I'll live."

"This is very brave of you, Alen," Opera glanced down, the ledge they had been taking refuge on getting smaller and smaller as the mayor's son steadily climbed higher. "Thank you."

"N-No, problem," he grunted, certainly _hoping_ that this wouldn't become a problem.

Opera's thigh was tightening against his injured hip, though he tried not to notice it.

_After __all, __she __must __feel __much __worse __with __her __broken __ankle. __If __only __I __could __properly __heal __it __myself._

Arms growing numb, Alen forced himself to swallow, Opera's weight starting to become an immeasurable burden. He fought inwardly with himself, feeling the heat hit his face as his muscles were waning.

But he couldn't let go.

He had climbed this far already!

Taking a moment to look up, he realized that he was still about a hundred feet off.

Water was brimming at his eyes as his body was fiery with pain.

_Oh __Tria...please __don't __let __me __fail __at __this. __Please..._

"You can do it, Alen," he heard Opera cheer him on. "You can do it!"

_Rena..._

If Rena could only see him now...

_I __have __to __keep __going...I __must __**prove **__to __Rena __that __I __am __half __the __man __that __she __believes __Dias __to __be!_

He forced his mind to become automatic, numb as his muscles were, and continued to climb.

Had to...

...climb...

\/\/\/

"How can you be so _sure_ they're okay?" Celine huffed, using the little light above her head to guide their way through the mountain path Gyoro had instructed them go through before the Phoenix had ambushed them.

"It's not as though we can turn back now," Ururun, who had possession of Ashton, told her.

The magician felt bad. The unlucky swordsman hadn't been conscious since the Phoenix had shown up. The dragons had probably grown weary of his whining about the girl, not that she could _blame_ them, but...

"But Opera and Alen...!"

"The alien woman appears to be survival material. I do not doubt her that they are both working their way to the top of the mountain as we speak."

Celine was silenced, but negative thoughts still went through her mind. As much as Alen irritated her, she hoped he was all right. And Opera had become a good friend of hers. If _she_ died...

"I don't want to have to worry about Claude and Rena _and_ them, too," the magician pointed out. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with. You said the Metox grows on the very top of this mountain?"

"Yes," Ururun followed behind the magician, "Fawkes makes sure that it stays abundant and healthy up here. You see, there are _other_ reasons that the Metox is valuable."

"Fawkes? Is he the Phoenix that attacked us?"

Ashton instantly frowned, and Gyoro took over, "Yes, although I do not know why. He is a proud demon, and feels the same way about humans that we all do. However, like Xine, he would have confronted us before attacking. I could not even read him...Something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Celine blinked. "What do you mean _wrong?_"

Shaking his head, Gyoro continued, "I cannot be certain. We will not know until we reach the top of the mountain. I only hope my fears are not correct."

He went silent, red aura transitioning to blue, and Celine turned her attention back to the front, watching her steps as they maneuvered through the cave.

"Turn here," she heard Ururun command.

They made a left at the fork and the path became steep. Celine realized that they were close in reaching the top of the mountain. She lifted her legs higher, taking in a deep breath as she adjusted her pace to the terrain. The possessed swordsman wordlessly followed behind, and she almost wished that Ashton were back so that she had _someone_ to talk to.

After a few more minutes of silence and hiking—which suddenly became just as treacherous as before Fawkes had attacked them—a flicker of light emerged from the end of the long tunnel, and Celine pointed at it.

"Is that is?" she asked.

But the response Ururun gave was not the answer to her question.

The dragons forced Ashton's body to halt, and the blue dragon grunted, the swordsman's eyebrow twitching.

"This is..." he began, but trailed off.

"Hey..." Celine spun around and watched the dragons' heads droop. "What's wrong with you guys?"

But Ashton stood, immobilized, and the grunts from him and the dragons continued. Nervously, Celine turned back to the light coming from the end of the tunnel.

What could be up there that could stall even the powerful demons?

Turning back to them, she grabbed a hold of one of Ashton's arms and tugged.

"Come _on_ you guys! I'm not going to do this alone! Help me out here!"

It was difficult, but she was able to slowly lead the possessed swordsman down the remainder of the tunnel until the exposed moonlight was upon them.

The magician was about to chastise the dragons for being so stubborn until it dawned on her that the light was, in fact, _not_ coming from the moon.

It was coming from Fawkes, and he perched on the other side of the mountain top.

Feeling chills crawl up her spine, Celine swallowed and took a step back so that she was now behind Ashton and the dragons. Fawkes remained docile, making no immediate movement, but the flames from its wings and tail were vigorous. One swipe from his talons, and the entire mountain top would be consumed in flames.

"Fawkes..." Ururun spoke, somehow finding the strength to. "This feeling...There's someone else in control."

Upon closer inspection, Celine realized that there was an eerie glow to the Phoenix's eyes.

Gyoro became in control of Ashton's body, "This isn't the demon, Fawkes, who is commanding the mountain! Someone else is here!" Drawing both of Ashton's twin blades, he shouted, "Show yourself!"

The magician watched as a thick, green vine slithered up from the edge of the mountain next to Fawkes. Then two more joined it and, soon enough, a stream of vines were crawling up from the side of the mountain cliff. Encircling themselves upon each other, the vines began to stack upon each other, creating a sickening, slimy sound. Once a cone shaped form had been taken by the vines, a green form materialized in the middle.

A green skinned woman defined herself, moss for hair flowing down her bare front. Her belly down remained in a of cluster of vines and she used one arm with claw-like fingernails to gesture at Fawkes.

"Disgusting humans," her slithering words ended in a chuckle. "Coming up here will prove to be folly."

"We are no humans!" Gyoro spat. "We are proud _demons,_ you lowly monster. Fawkes, why do you _allow_ this pitiful creature to linger on your mountain?"

But the Phoenix made no attempt to reply. The bird's head remained lowered and its eyes were upon Celine and Ashton.

"Ahhh, your fellow demon friend," the monster gave its complete attention to the Phoenix, "can no longer hear you. Cyril was right. You meddlesome demons are nothing but trouble." With a smile, she added, "He helped me take care of that problem. Now the demons answer only to us."

"Cyril?" Celine breathed.

Ashton's red eyes narrowed, "_What?_"

"Demon," the monster snapped her fingers. "Kill them."

The wings of the Phoenix spread, fire trailing behind him. He swung his tail, setting the top of the mountain aflame. A wall of fire encircled them, and Celine felt herself fearfully stepping toward Ashton's possessed form.

"I don't believe this," the aura around Ashton changed to blue, and Ururun reared his head back. Opening his snout, a stream of ice was hurled toward the fire barrier.

The flames were instantly frozen, and the blazing fire was silenced. All was still for the moment and then cracks appeared on the frozen flames. The wall broke apart and ice shards fell over the side of the cliff. Fawkes tucked his wings in and the monster gazed over the edge, watching as the wall tumbled to the ground hundreds of feet below.

"I see...You _did_ say you were a demon. You would prove to be problematic against the Phoenix. So, in that case..." She lifted her arm, palm facing Ashton, and mumbled an incantation that Celine couldn't quite hear. "You obey only me now, demon."

A gust of wave pushed Celine off her feet. Sailing backward, she grunted when her bottom hit the ground all too abruptly, and her head smacked against the mountain wall behind her, knocking her Heraldic magician's hat from her head. Dazed, she brushed her hand over the ground to retrieve it and felt her fingers touch the fabric.

Placing it back onto her head, she shook away her dizziness and looked over at where Ashton and the dragons had once been.

She refocused her attention when she realized that he wasn't there any longer and crawled to her feet to get a better look. Ashton was pinned up against the mountain wall, completely paralyzed. The dragons were grunting and attempting to wriggle, but found themselves unable to.

"Gyoro! Ururun!" Celine turned back to the monster, who appeared baffled.

"You're supposed to be under my control!" she complained. "How are you still able to retain your minds?"

A faint red aura appeared over Ashton as Gyoro struggled to get out, "Foolish monster. We are not _entirely_of our own mind. We share the existence of a human, and his body shares ours! Your silly incantation may control Fawkes as he is his own being, but as long as we share the mind of a human, you cannot control ours!"

Frowning deeply, the monster chewed on this and then took a step backward. "I did not foresee this," she spat, "Cyril only said that demons lurked on this plane. How was I to know that they could outsmart us by taking control of a human? We concentrated all of our efforts into breaking down this planet's defenses."

"The planet?" Celine blinked. "Who is Cyril? Is that how monsters came to invade the lands?"

"You talk too much," the monster looked back to her and pointed a finger.

Fawkes seemed to understand the silent command and took flight above Celine. Realizing that she was all alone, the magician took a few steps backwards.

_I...I __have __to __do __something...The __demon's __going __to __kill __me! __With __Ashton __and __the __dragons...And __Opera __and __Alen..._

Shakily bringing her fingers together, Celine began, "I-I call upon the assistance of Etherios, whose bright—"

Fawkes flapped his wings rapidly, flames leaping onto the magician, who had been distracted with her incantation. She screamed, slapping herself all over her body to keep from catching completely on fire. The Phoenix lowered his head so that his beak was directly in front of Celine's twisted face. She ceased her flailing long enough for him to smash into her. Celine was thrown backward against the stone wall and slid down, feeling a burning sensation overcome her body.

_I'm __useless...I __can't __take __him __down __with __my __spells __because __of __the __casting __time. __If __only __I __had __someone __who __could __distract __Fawkes..._

From the ground she began again, "I call...call upon the assistance of Etherios, who...whose bright light...s-shines..." Leaning her head back against the cold slated wall, Celine closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She could feel the burns against her skin and face. Her cheeks especially were stinging. The worst part, she knew, was that the Phoenix could set her on fire any time he desired to.

"Very good, my pet," Celine could feel something slimy crawl over her leg, then two more slimy things. Opening one eye, she looked down and realized that the monster's vines were attaching themselves to her body. "Let's have a little fun before we finish them off, shall we? The two headed freak on a human and the sorceress..."

Celine could feel something tighten around her limbs and pull her up from off the ground.

\/\/\/

Claude was pushed back from the deadlock, and landed perfectly in front of Rena. Careful not to trip over the unconscious navy-haired youth, he brought his sword up for another shot at Zand. He lunged forward and the bandit leader took a step back, evading the blow. The Ensign shot past him and Zand sent a nasty kick his way. Pushed into the dresser drawers in the corner of the room, Claude grunted and ignored the sound of cracking wood and fallen knickknacks that had adorned the surface of the dresser.

Spinning out of the way before Zand could land a blow with his rapier, Claude jumped next to a vanity dresser complete with a velvet stool. Zand's rapier sliced through the wood of the dresser, splintering it. He growled and yanked hard on it, using a leg against the dresser to pull it loose. Taking this as a chance of opportunity, Claude let out a yell as he brought the blade down upon the man.

He cursed when steel clashed against steel and the towhead realized that the bandit leader had successfully freed his blade. Claude's sword was knocked from his hand and went sailing across the room. He heard Rena cry out for him, but he was busy damning his luck. Leaving him defenseless, Zand aimed the blade for Claude's chest, prodding it gently a few times before drawing back for a more aggressive strike. The Ensign hopped backward, his arms outstretched as he watched the quickly advancing blade.

Zand pierced air, and Claude reached down to grab the vanity stool. Glancing from out of the corner of his eye, he realized that his blade had landed, propped ever so perfectly, against the glass cabinet on the other side of the room closest to Rena. He sidestepped to try and make a grab at it, but Zand shuffled around him and stood in front of Rena, his rapier suddenly at her neck.

"You dirty..." Claude chucked the stool at Zand's head.

With quick reflexes, the bandit leader ducked just at the stool sailed by and crashed into the glass cabinet behind him. There was a voluminous shatter and shards rained down upon the floor. Eyes darkening, Zand let out a yell and threw himself at Claude. Claude fell to the ground in a roll, found the momentum to continue back to his feet, and jumped onto a beautifully designed bed in the corner of the room.

Whirling around, the bandit leader made his way back to the other side of the room, rapier raised high above his head. Claude snatched up the pillow from the bed and began to beat the bandit leader with it. Feathers flew everywhere, and Zand kept swinging his blade. Claude used the spring of the mattress to propel him through the air and to the other side of the room. By then, Zand had already seized a small, heavy statuette from the dresser next to the bed and hurled it at the Ensign.

Claude didn't have much time to react as the metal statuette clocked him in the jaw and he staggered backwards, dazed. He toppled over the navy-haired youth by mistake and remained useless on the floor. Rena panicked, and as soon as Zand walked over, she rocked the chair back and forth until the vacillation became enough to send the chair toppling, tripping the bandit leader in the process.

He gave a yell and lost his balance. Claude silently thanked Rena for buying him the time to climb back to his feet, but Zand was just as quick. The Ensign feared that he was going to go after Rena, but seeing as she was in such an awkward position on the floor, tied to the chair as she was, the bandit leader turned on Claude, rapier still in hand.

"Stupid bitch," he mumbled, wiping away a streak of blood that appeared on his chin, most likely hitting his lip on something hard when he fell.

The bandit leader didn't let it bother him and continued to advance upon Claude, grinning. Something caught the Ensign's attention from out of the corner of his eye and he realized that Rena was attempting to roll the chair and turn it, just like a turtle. The action appeared strange to him, but he didn't have time to ask what she was doing, nor did he want to draw attention back to her.

She was trying to bounce her way over to Claude's sword—the one he so desperately needed at the moment.

His eyes shifted back to Zand, who had his blade raised in the air. Having nothing else to grab in the room, Claude jumped back a few steps as the rapier came down. Grabbing Zand's arm, he pushed the blade into the wall, where it splintered through the wallpaper and boards, getting stuck just like it had in the dresser.

"Son of a—!" Zand tried to work the blade out of the wall quickly.

Feeling a sharp pain in his hand, Claude peered down into his palm to see that his wound had reopened. Damning his luck again, he quickly shot a glance over to Rena, who was cleverly using the positioning of the blade to cut her binds. He was about to tell her he needed the blade and to let him pass, but Zand had already gotten the sword loose.

Feeling a terrible pain surge through his head, Zand stepped back, the hilt of his rapier facing Claude. His bloody hand quickly flying to the part of his head that had cracked against the hilt, the Ensign staggered, short breaths and noises leaving his mouth. He lost his footing and Zand effortlessly kicked him back to the ground, just several inches from the navy-haired youth.

Dizzily staring up at the intimidating form of the bandit leader, who had one hand on his hip and his rapier stabbing the carpet, Claude felt it very hard to keep his eyes open.

"And, in the end, Zand _always_ gets his flesh. Tch...Pity really. You would've made an excellent lackey."

The sawing of binds suddenly stopped, and Claude wondered if Rena had been found out. But Zand was still above him, now positioning his sword against Claude's throat.

"I'll allow the girl to watch your death and then Yul's. Then, when it's all done, I'll have my way with her. Compensation for you savagely murdering my men. Yes, I do think that will do quite nicely."

"Don't you lay a _finger _on her, you _pig!_" Claude tried to spit, but it got caught on his tongue and ended up on his chin instead.

He figured Zand would've been pissed at having been called a 'pig,' but the failed attempt to spit on him must've been humorous, and he shook his head at the Ensign.

"Goodbye...dear...Claude."

Pulling the rapier back in order to gain ramming speed, Zand snickered and moved forward.

But the blade moved off course and hit the carpet instead.

...Why?

Lowering his eyesight, Claude caught an ever-growing stain on Zand's gorgeous silk blue shirt, the tip of a blade protruding through his belly. Blood spilled out his open mouth as he gurgled, a shaky hand dropping the rapier. It landed with a dull _clank._ A bobbing head of blue hair came from behind and Rena used all of her strength to push the large man off to the side. He toppled to the floor and smashed his head into the already damaged dresser.

He lay there, still, a pool of blood encompassing him.

\/\/\/

Celine grumbled as she looked over to Ashton, who was still dragon possessed—currently by Ururun at this time. He, like her, was tied up with vines, courtesy of the green monster who portrayed herself as a woman.

Ha! Woman _indeed._

Celine was more than _half_ the woman _this_ imposter was.

"Now then," the monster tapped a finger against her chin. "What to do with you? What would you say is the most painful way to die?"

There was a faint glow from the still paralyzed Ashton and dragons, but Ururun managed, "However you choose to kill us, your pain will be ten times as great."

The monster didn't appear to like that response, but forced a grin in spite of it all.

"Then I shall make sure that there is no greater pain than yours." She turned to Fawkes, "Phoenix, do be a dear and see them off painfully. Dropping them off of this mountain while setting them ablaze shall do. Don't you think?"

Before a response could be made, there was several large claps of thunder, and the monster screeched as a hand went up to her cheek. She seethed for a moment and then pulled back her hand. Black liquid stained her palm, and Celine realized that it was the equivalence of blood.

It was certainly a good thing that the monster had been injured but...who had done it?

"Next time, I won't miss," came an all too familiar voice, and Celine did her best to turn her head.

She beamed.

There, being carried piggyback style by Alen, was Opera, her large, smoking weapon over his shoulder. Her hands were gripping it tightly.

"Opera!" Celine shook her body within the vines. "Alen! Thank Tria you're both safe!"

"Wasn't easy," Alen gently let Opera down to the ground, where she tried to keep herself balanced against the mountain rock.

Celine noticed that there was a bandage around her ankle. It was either sprained or broken.

"Where's Ashton?" Opera pulled back on her strange weapon and it made a large noise.

"Over there," the mayor's son pointed, but his eyes widened when he saw that the possessed swordsman was in the same state as the magician. "But..." his eyes trailed over to Fawkes and the monster, "...what's going on?"

"Not really the time to explain, Alen," Celine frowned. "We have to stop the demon and monster first!"

"D-Demon?" he whirled around and went white at the sight of the bird who was only slightly smaller than Xine had been. From the look on his face, it was obvious it hadn't taken long for him to realize that the demon and monster were currently in cahoots.

"Well, well," the monster leaned forward, smiling. "It turns out you survived the fall after all...Pity..." Looking at Fawkes, she used an arm to gesture at Alen and Opera, "No matter. Time to finish them off."

Opera's weapon released a thunderous roar, and sparks passed through the air. The monster raised a wall of her vines in order to shield herself, rendering the Tetrageniot's attack ineffective.

"No way...!" Opera blinked, lowering her weapon. "How could bullets not affect it...?"

"Like this," the vines pulled apart and there were several clicks against the rocky surface of the mountaintop. Black beady balls fell to the ground and rolled away in different directions.

Opera frowned, "She caught them in between her vines. How did she know to do that?"

"There are a lot of things that don't add up here," Celine added. "She's controlling Fawkes, the demon. It's an incredible feat she's attributing to someone named 'Cyril.'"

"I see..." the Tetrageniot shoved a black case into the back of her weapon. "Alen, looks like this is a job for you."

"M-Me?" the mayor's son whirled around, swallowing in fear. "By myself?"

"Stop being chicken and get out there!" Celine bellowed. "Everyone is incapacitated except for you!"

That thought didn't seem to comfort Alen, but one look at Opera's face made him recollect on their conversation earlier.

_"__Do __you __know __how __I __deal __with __my __everyday __trials? __I __keep __on __being __me.__"_

Hand reaching for the hilt of his blade, Alen turned to face Fawkes the Phoenix and the monster who controlled him. He unsheathed his blade with a mighty "hyah!" and hoisted it above his head. The Phoenix stared down at him, stoically, and spread his mighty wings. Fire jumped from the wings, and landed on the platform of the mountain.

Trying his best to keep cool, Alen dodged the first flame and jumped over the second. He looked to the Phoenix and then turned his attention to the monster. Sweeping his sword along the ground, the grinding of the blade against stone resonating, Alen brought the sword up against the vines of the monster.

Taken aback, the monster screeched, attempting to ward him off with her vines, but Fawkes was quicker. Using a fiery talon to pick up Alen by his blue cape, the Phoenix lifted the swordsman high up off the ground. Twisting his body, Alen slapped the blunt side of the blade against the Phoenix.

"Let go! Let _go,_I say!"

The sword made no impact against the talon, and Opera readied her weapon, taking aim at the talon carrying Alen.

"Don't move, Alen!" she called out, opening fire.

The roar that was emitted was deafening, and the sparks that appeared on the body of the Phoenix were bright. Shaking his leg, Fawkes released Alen, and hurled him through the air. He crashed into the body of Ashton, causing the dragons to growl and screech. Crumpling to the ground, Alen lay there for a moment before shaking off the daze.

"Get _up,_ Alen!" Celine shouted, watching as the Phoenix rotated its body, tail rising into the air.

"Huh?" the mayor's son looked up from his position on the ground, eying the illuminant tail high above him.

Stumbling to quickly get to his feet, Alen didn't hear Ururun call from behind, "Her spell on us is weakening!" and he lifted his blade high into the air to try and defend himself against the oncoming flame strike from the Phoenix's tail.

"Alen! Watch out from behind!" cried Opera.

The mayor's son had no time to turn as he felt the icy chill come from behind. He simply crouched and covered his head with his arms, sword still raised into the air. Ururun's ice stream collided with the sword, freezing it, and Alen could feel its weight intensify. Continuing beyond the mayor's son, the ice stream bombarded Fawkes' tail, freezing it into place immediately.

Squawking, the bird turned to look at his immobile tail. The monster screamed and pounded her fists against the mountain of vines she had locked her body into.

"You _stupid _chicken! You freed the dragon when you tossed that bumbling fool into him and broke the spell binding them!" Slicing her hand through the air a wave of energy was sent in Ashton's direction. The dragons cried out and the form of Ashton fell to his knees, "That should keep them down. Now then, _finish __him!_"

Ignoring his frozen tail, Fawkes turned his attention back to Alen, who was still holding the frozen sword. He was looking at it, quite devastated.

"It's frozen," he uttered in disbelief. "_Now_ what?"

Growling, he lifted the sword and slammed it down upon the ground. The ice shielding the sword shattered, but the entire blade had turned blue. Looking up just in time to see another striking talon coming in his direction, Alen inattentively pulled his blade up, making contact with the Phoenix's leg.

As though compelled to stop, the talon kept in mid-air, the sword still stuck in it. Alen breathed, the silence feeding through the air uncomfortably. And then, without any explanation, ice had begun to form around the Phoenix's talon, crawling up his leg. Frozen in place, the Phoenix squawked again and began to furiously beat his wings against his leg, the ice melting away immediately.

"What the hell?" the mayor's son found himself asking, and he was one never to curse.

Even Celine was astonished. "Alen! What kind of blade _is_ that!"

"I..." he turned to look at her and quickly looked back to the Phoenix, who was busy thawing his tail. He took a few slow steps back, "I don't know! Father was the one who traded for it."

"It looks like an enchantment sword," Celine breathed. "Those are very, very rare. Alen! When Ururun used his ice attack and hit your sword, it must've _absorbed_ it!" The magician looked up at Fawkes, who had just returned to normal and his attention was angrily aimed at the mayor's son, "Ice is Fawkes' weakness!"

He finally understood what she was getting at. The sword in his hand had become an ice blade. If he could freeze Fawkes _before_ he could thaw himself...

"Leave it to me!" he exclaimed and rushed toward the Phoenix. The bird swooped in, his wings beating the air, and created a powerful gust laced with fire.

Swinging the sword, the rogue flames became icicles at the very touch of fire against steel. The solid ice chunks dropped from the air, shattering onto the ground below. As one of Fawkes' wings came closer, Alen brought his sword up and made contact with it. It left a large gash in the wing and ice immediately began to feed up the wing, extinguishing the flames and leaving behind a big ice block.

Realizing that he had become immobile, Fawkes brought his other wing over in an attempt to thaw his iced wing.

"Not this time!" feeling unsure of what he was about to do, Alen took a deep breath and jumped up onto the iced wing and held his sword out, waiting for the other wing to come close enough to make contact with.

Jumping off of the icy surface just as the fiery wing came by, the mayor's son slashed his blade through the air and cut into Fawkes' wing. Leaving another bloody gash, it was soon iced over as another frozen wall materialized on the mighty bird's other wing. Landing perfectly on the ground, Alen watched as Fawkes was left befuddled, staring at both of his immobilized wings.

Continuing his wave of attacks, Alen ran around the back of the bird and ran his blade up underneath the bird's tail. When he made it around to the other side, he stabbed the sword into each of the Phoenix's legs.

Squawking and attempting to resist, there was a large rumble when Fawkes found that the ice that had appeared on his legs kept him from fleeing. The ice crept higher up the bird's body until just his very head was left untouched by ice.

"No!" the monster cried out, her eyes wide. "This can't _be! _You're my mighty champion! Thaw yourself, dammit!"

But the Phoenix was a statue within the ice, and could only screech and blink angrily. Frustrated, the monster turned on Alen, who had jumped into her line of sight.

"Your days of evil have come to an end! Release the hold you have on Fawkes!" he pointed the sword at her.

"Why you stupid, insignificant, _human!_"

She had all but gotten the words out of her mouth when Alen had jumped onto her pile of vines, brought his blade around from the side, and cut off the monster's head.

The head didn't have a chance to reach the ground before it evaporated into black mist, which was followed by the rest of the body. The mist fed through the vines all over the surface of the mountain top, and Celine could feel the bonds around her wrists and ankles disappear. She dropped to the ground and watched as the monster disappeared and the dark veil that had dropped over them along with it.

She looked up at Fawkes, who was still encased in an armor of ice. He was staring down at the group, blinking and looking ever so sad.

"Fawkes..." the dragons had managed to break out of the paralysis spell the monster had put them under, and Ururun used Ashton's body to stand and make way toward the Phoenix.

For the first time since they had seen Fawkes, he began to speak.

"My friends..." he closed his eyes. "Thank you for freeing my spirit from evil."

"What's going on, Fawkes?" Celine called up at him, worried. "What happened here?"

The Phoenix sighed, "She appeared with a strange man. We demons do not allow the presence of mere monsters to encroach on our lands. But...his magic was strong—strong enough to destroy my mind. You must forgive me. It was not an act of my own free will."

"No, Fawkes," Ashton stepped forward, a red aura overtaking him. "No one blames you. Monsters are invading our world. These humans are on a quest to stop the ever-growing evil."

"Are they?" Fawkes' eyes trailed over every single person. He turned back to Ashton and the dragons, "And you, my friends? Is this why you have chosen to inhabit a human's body?"

"Yes," Gyoro replied. "These humans are our friends. They are seeking a plant to help a dying child."

"I see..." the Phoenix closed his eyes.

"Xine has chosen to ignore the threat these monsters hold. If they now have the power to cage us demons, then this evil has gone farther than any of us could have imagined."

Fawkes was silent for a moment and gave another long sigh. "Xine was always stubborn. Too proud, even before the Mountain Palace was lost to him." Giving a small nod to the dragons, he said, "If _you_ trust the humans, then so do I."

Everyone watched as the ice slowly began to embrace his head. Alen gave a sharp cry.

"Demon...! Fawkes, there must be _some_ way we can stop this. Quick, Celine! Use a fire spell. Or Gyoro! Use your fire breath." Both just stared at him, unmoving. "What? What's _wrong _with you guys? We have to thaw him or else—"

"There is no need for that," the Phoenix interrupted. "This is exactly as it should be, to cleanse my body of the evil taint that has been wrongly forced upon me."

"But..." Alen's shoulders slumped and he lowered his head, "I wasn't even able to _save_ you..."

"That is untrue, my friend, for you _have_ saved me." Fawkes turned his head upward as the ice crept over the sides of his face and beak, "It is truly a disgrace for a demon to be cursed by such a foul entity. It stains the soul. When I move on, I will no longer have to carry that burden. Thank you."

Alen gasped as the last of the Phoenix's body was encased with ice and he spoke no more. Everyone stared up at the giant ice statue when it, at last, shattered into thousands of pieces. The ice fell as soft as snowflakes upon the group onto the ground, landing in a small pile where the great Fawkes had once stood. Celine heard the mayor's son sniffle when the ice had finished gathering. Watching it as though expecting it to do something, Alen fell to his knees before it, staring at the pile of ice.

"Fawkes..." his eyes were brimming with tears. There was a faint chuckle behind him and Alen sharply turned his eye on Gyoro, "_What's_ so _funny?_ One of your friends just _died_ and it's _all __my __fault!_" He buried his face in his hands.

Ashton shook his head, Gyoro still chuckling. "You have indeed been sheltered for too long, son of a diplomat. Have you no knowledge of the legendary Phoenix?" At Alen's befuddled stare, Gyoro pointed to the ice pile, "Look before you. Indulge yourself in the immortal life of the Phoenix..." there was a sparkle within the ice pile and, without warning, it suddenly burst into flames. Alen gawked at the sight, "...and watch it rise again from the ashes."

When the fire subsided, the mayor's son caught sight of something sparkly within the pile of ashes. Using a hand to carefully search through it, he breathed at the sight of a crystallized green plant.

"It's the Metox..." he whispered.

"Ah," Ururun took over, "it appears as though Fawkes trusted you humans enough to impart onto you the secrets of the Heraldic plant.

"That's great!" Opera, who was still leaning against the mountain wall, smiled. "Now we can save little Eleanor!"

An imaginary wind passed through them and swept the ashes off the side of the mountain. They soared through the air as though there were really a bird in flight. Alen watched it flutter into the moonlight, and then disappear into the darkness below.

"The Phoenix is immortal, Alen," Celine summarized. "We'll probably see Fawkes again, don't you worry."

But Alen's attention continued to watch the last place he had seen the ashes in mid-air.

"Celine," Opera used the end of her weapon as a crutch, pushing her body up on it before walking toward the magician. "I'm curious by what Fawkes said—that Xine was stubborn even before the Mountain Palace was lost to him. How would Fawkes know that unless..."

"Unless the demons were once humans themselves under the rule of King Xine before he was turned into a demon bird," Celine gave a sly smile and looked toward Gyoro and Ururun, who mirrored her smile.

"We have nothing to say," Ururun said.

"Let's get the Metox to the girl," Gyoro took over and then the dragons released their hold on Ashton for the first time since they had started up the mountain.

Ashton's head drooped and he almost dropped to his knees, but somehow caught himself. Everyone silently watched him for a moment and then his head shot up, angrily.

"Let's look for the Metox! How many times have I told you guys to stop screwing around! Eleanor is going to _die_ unless we—"

Celine thrust a finger in Alen's direction, who was gingerly holding the Metox.

"That's all done, Ashton," the magician said.

Staring at the little plant with his own eyes, Ashton's jaw dropped, then he closed it, but it dropped again. Then he muttered, "The dragons, huh?"

"The dragons."

Ashton sighed. "I wish they would've let _me_ in on it..."

"On the contrary, Ashton," Opera cut in, "the dragons saved our lives. They were very necessary for this mission."

"Oh? How so?"

Patting him on the shoulder, Celine grinned, "We'll explain it to you on the way back down. We need to get back to Herlie. Obviously Claude and Rena never showed, so that could be a good or bad thing." Alen frowned at that. The magician turned to the mayor's son, "Come on, Alen, let's get going. You should give Ashton the Metox and carry Opera. It's rude to make an injured lady walk and you seemed to be doing well at it earlier."

"I wasn't going to _say_ 'no.'"

"Oh," completely turning her body so that she was facing Alen, Celine held out her hand, "before we go, let me see your sword."

"Why?"

"I have a hunch about it and I'd like to confirm it if you don't mind."

"Can't it wait?"

Brows furrowing, she snapped, "_No,_ it _can't._ Now give me the sword."

Glaring at her, Alen stood up, handed Ashton the Metox and Celine his sword. The color had started to dissolve back to its original state. Holding it in her hands, Celine turned it over, scrutinizing it carefully. She twisted one side of her lips, stared a moment longer, and then she gasped.

Whirling around to meet his eyes, she breathed, "Alen, where did you _get _this?"

He blinked, obviously not seeing the big deal. "After I broke our family sword a few years ago, father brought it home when he had returned from one of his usual trips. I'd imagine he got it from a large trading city—Lacour perhaps. He certainly exchanged a fair amount of our city's resources, mainly gems, to pay for it. I figured it was valuable, but not what you're thinking, I suppose."

"You have _no __idea_ what you've stolen from your father then!" Beaming, Celine went on, "This blade is known as the 'Ignite Blade.' It's extremely rare mainly because it has a Heraldic Crest in it—see?—This means that a magician has blessed this sword with magic. When Ururun's ice stream hit your blade, it enchanted it with ice magic."

"So..." Alen tried to wrap his head around the entire matter, "...Enchanted swords aren't common?"

"Of course not! Only a few known enchanted blades exist in our world today! I don't know how your father was able to get his hands on one, but this thing is virtually priceless."

An ever-growing smile was cracking at the mayor's son's lips. For the first time since he had joined the party, he actually felt important.

"So, does that mean that you and the dragons can enchant my blade with your magic so that I can fight the way I fought against Fawkes?"

She nodded, "Some spells would be too much for the blade, but that's absolutely what it means."

"Why didn't I know that this blade could do this sooner, do you think?"

"That's easy," Celine chuckled. "It's not like you've been a big help in the past so the blade's never actually gotten a chance to be enchanted. But that should all change now. Congratulations, Alen! Now you can help kill monsters in the party!"

Alen frowned. Somehow...when she put it like that...it seemed more like a backhanded compliment.

\/\/\/

Breathing heavily, Rena kept her eyes on the unmoving Zand, fear on her face. Claude followed her gaze, slowly pushing himself to a sitting position, and then used the hand that wasn't cut open to help himself to his feet. Rena's fingers were clasped together, shaking, but it didn't appear as though the bandit leader was going to get back up.

"Do you think he's..." she trailed off.

Claude nodded, "Yeah, I do." Then, turning to stare at her profile, it suddenly dawned on him how close it had come to them dying.

Her dying.

He had sworn to himself that night in Mars that he would protect her.

And tonight, he had almost failed to do that.

Something clenched in his stomach at the thought that today would've been the last day he had seen her alive. Claude didn't know _how_ he would be able to complete his journey then.

He didn't know if he could.

Feeling himself trembling, Claude had an unexpected urge that he couldn't keep to himself and he quickly scooped Rena into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could. He could hear her intake of breath, surprised at the sudden movement, but she couldn't do much as he had her arms pinned to her sides in his embrace. His face fell into her locks of blue hair and Claude closed his eyes.

"I almost lost you," he whispered, most of his words getting absorbed into her hair.

"Claude..."

Then, pulling back, his eyes became hard and his lips pursed into a thin line. Glowering down upon her terrified face, he shouted, "How could you be so _reckless!_ Getting involved with Zand like that...Did you not _hear_ the captain _telling _us that he was dangerous!"

"I know," he barely heard her, but recognized the unmistakeable guilt. "I know."

She had must've seen something on his face—blood or a bruise—because she suddenly gasped and demanded to see his injuries. Rena took his hand, closed her eyes, and mumbled something the towhead couldn't quite hear. However, Claude could feel the familiar feeling wash over him. The stinging in his hand disappeared and the skin stretched and regrew. Pulling back, he flexed his hand, smiling to have the feeling back into it.

"Oh, I forgot about Yul," she was by the navy-haired youth's side in an instant and turned him over so that she could see his face.

His eyes were open, but he appeared as though he had woken from a long sleep.

"Damn, Rena," he began, but his voice was low and raspy. There was blood on his shirt and bruising on his arms and face. "You're a little firebrand, aren't you? You ended taking care of Zand on your own. I didn't even need to come and rescue you at all, did I?"

Claude stared down at the man, brows furrowed. Who _was_ this guy and how did he know Rena? What did he mean by 'coming to rescue her?'

"Hey, I helped, too," the Ensign couldn't help but jump into the conversation.

His words went unheard.

"Well, if you're able to keep shooting off your mouth like that, you're not really hurt at all," she helped him into a sitting position. "Sit still a moment," Rena kept a hand on Yul's back. "I'll heal your injuries."

"What do you mean, 'heal?'"

But Rena didn't respond as she closed her eyes, other hand on the wound on his chest, and mumbled some words. A bright light engulfed them, and Yul gasped, his eyes wide in amazement. When the light disappeared, his wound had completely vanished.

"My wounds..." he checked himself over as Rena leaned back and stood up. "What an unbelievable power..." Looking up at her, Yul smiled and climbed to his feet. He turned to face her. "Sorry, Rena. Guess I really owe you one."

Claude remained in the background, still wondering what was going on. His mouth twinged a little.

"No you don't," she shook her head. "I'm the one who got you into all of this trouble in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" his voice became soft, gentle, and apologetic. This made Claude frown more. "If you hadn't gotten involved, none of this would've happened. Why did you have to get involved?"

Taken aback, no real words would form on Rena's tongue. She blinked, rubbed her arm, and watched as Yul turned around to stare at all of the broken things in Zand's room. Then looking back to her, a new look had replaced his face—one of absolute adoration.

Taking a step forward to clasp Rena's hands in his, Yul blurted out, "Rena...How about we settle down and live in this town together? Just you and me."

Claude's eyes widened.

Rena appeared downright uncomfortable.

"Y-Yul..." but she stopped.

"I know I can't offer you much. After all, I'm still just an apprentice, but I _promise_ I'll become a full-fledged sailor someday and I'll make enough to support us. So...can you wait for me until I make that dream happen?"

"I think that's enough," Claude stepped in, pushing himself in between Yul and Rena. "I don't know if Rena's _told_ you, but we're on a journey of our _own_ right now. We won't be hanging around in Port Herlie for much _longer._"

There was a flash of befuddlement, and then Yul's expression softened. "I see, Rena. I didn't know you already had a boyfriend. You should've said something...Made me look real stupid blurting all those things out to you..."

Snapping out of her daze caused by Yul's confession, Rena shook her head and exclaimed with a red face, "I-It's not like that!"

Then, losing all seriousness, Yul cracked up laughing.

"Man, chill out, Rena. I'm just playing with you. Boy, you're pretty thick, aren't ya?"

Rena frowned. Claude just wanted this guy to be on his way.

Luckily, he got his wish once he stepped past them and walked to the open door frame. "But listen," he stopped and called over his shoulder. "If you're ever in town again, you should stop by sometime and let me know how things are going. That is...if your man doesn't mind, of course." Slowly turning so that his eyes were on Claude, he grinned, winked, and said, "Take care of Rena. She's a feisty little thing, but she means well." He waved and walked out the door.

"Guess he's not worried about being stopped by Zand's men," Claude changed the subject as soon as Yul was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, Rena was fuming, "Oh, he makes me _so _mad."

Claude turned, feeling a little down all of a sudden. "He mean that much to you?"

She stopped, realizing what he had said, and looked up at him. Claude figured that she had realized her insensitivity had hurt his feelings. "Oh, Claude, that's not what I meant."

"Who was he, anyway?"

She reached over and took his hand, "I'll explain on the way down. It's not what you think."

He stared down at her, and his mouth twitched.

_What __does __it __matter __what __**I **__think?_

His hand slipped out of hers and he turned toward the door, "They took my weapon, jacket, shoes, communicator, MP3 player, and—"

"It's all right," Rena giggled. "We'll find it all."

"Well, we need to hurry. Eleanor's life is hanging in the balance right now."

Rena sobered up, her eyes filled with worry, "W-What?" she barely got out.

He nodded, "I'll explain it to you along the way, just as soon as you explain Yul to me."

She mirrored his nod, finding that response acceptable. He stepped through the door and Rena grabbed for his hand again. Claude turned, silently, and she gave him a strong hug.

"Thank you for coming, Claude. Thank you for saving me."

His somberness faded, and he tenderly returned the embrace.

\/\/\/

Claude's belongings were found downstairs in the dungeon he had been held captive in. They weren't hard to find now that he didn't have two guards trying to murder him, but he had to force himself to remember that they were on a time restraint in regards to Eleanor. He caught Rena up to speed and she, in turn, explained how she came to be involved with Yul and his problems with Zand. While very upset that Rena would risk her life without telling anyone, Claude knew better than to reprimand the young woman.

It was just like her to stand up for what was right, just like in Cross with Celine and the angry mage.

Once they exited the mansion, Claude was welcomed by the chilled air, fueled by the ocean and the wind coming from off of it. He shivered underneath his trademark jacket, but was glad to have it back. He turned and saw that Rena was getting cold too.

"Come on," he motioned to her. "Let's get to Eleanor's."

They jogged over to the house, Claude feeling far too tired to burst into a run. Even though Rena had healed him, it was still the middle of the night, and a bed sounded more than amazing. But priorities _were_ priorities.

Claude banged on the front door to the child's home and her mother slowly came into view, eyes swollen from crying.

"Have you found the Metox?" hope shined in her eyes.

Claude frowned, "You mean Ashton hasn't returned yet?"

He watched as the older woman's face fell. "N-No...Does that mean that they've...failed?" her voice dropped on the last word, and the Ensign could see the tears begin to fall freely from her face again.

"No," Claude quickly stepped in, eager to reprieve the wrong he had committed. "We had a problem with Zand, so we weren't with the group. I'm sure they'll be back soon. Can we please come in?"

Eleanor's mother was busy fighting with her crying, so she was unable to speak, but she stepped aside to allow them in. She walked back up the stairs wordlessly and Rena turned to Claude.

"It really _is_ bad, isn't it Claude?" she gazed upon him, sadly.

He sighed, lowered his head, and nodded. "Let's see if there's anything we can do to break her fever until they've returned."

They found that there was nothing they could do, and the doctor wouldn't permit them in to see Eleanor. Claude figured it was because he did not want them to see the child like this. They remained downstairs, Rena fidgeting in a rocker across the room. Eleanor's mother stayed upstairs with her daughter, leaving the two guests to themselves downstairs.

Rena was trying to keep from crying and Claude was doing no better. He kept rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair. Then he would open the door to peer outside and wait, desperately hoping for a sign of his friends.

But a long time, maybe an hour or more, passed with no luck.

Maybe Eleanor's mother was right.

Maybe they _had_ failed.

_No...I __can't __think __like __that! __They __had __Celine __in __the __group...Opera...Ashton __and __Alen...All __of __whom __are __great __fighters!_

Pacing back and forth outside, Claude kept a watch out, refusing to believe the worst about his friends.

He had no sooner walked inside when the door was thrown open and Ashton burst inside the house.

"Eleanor!" he shouted, ignoring Claude entirely. "Eleanor, we've got it!"

He began up the stairs, but met the girl's mother and her doctor halfway.

"Ashton..." the mother's brows came together.

"I don't believe it," the doctor stared at the beautiful plant in his hand as the swordsman handed it to him. "You _actually_ found the Metox..."

"Please," Ashton was trying to push his way up the stairs, "give it to Eleanor. Please, save her!"

The doctor nodded and hurried upstairs with Eleanor's mother in tow, leaving Ashton on the stairs. He miserably trudged back down the stairs just as Celine came in through the door with Alen, who was carrying Opera piggyback style, in last.

"Ashton, what's your hu—" Celine stopped short when she saw Claude and Rena, both worse for the wear, despite Rena's healing.

"Rena," Alen's face split into a wide smile as he adjusted his weight with Opera on his back. "I'm so happy you're all right. We were worried about you. What happened?"

But Rena was gasping and pointing to Opera's ankle, "What did you do?"

"It's broken," she explained, climbing down from Alen's back. She hobbled over to the younger girl. "Maybe you can fix it?"

"Oh, of course," Rena dropped to her knees, immediately placing her hands on the Tetrageniot's leg.

Alen just stared at her, hurt, and sighed. His eyes drifted to Claude, who simply shrugged. Celine was talking to Rena and Opera, while Ashton paced back and forth, worriedly. The Ensign could feel the rising tension in the room and decided that a change of subject was in order. He asked about the trip to the mountain, and Celine, in turn, asked about what happened with Rena.

They learned about Fawkes, the demon who had been possessed by a mere monster under the influence of an entity named 'Cyril.' The dragons, curious as to know what had happened to their friend, kept in control of Ashton the entire time. Alen and Opera were nearly killed by Fawkes' attack, and Ashton and Celine were captured by the monster. Alen, strangely enough, was able to save the day with the sword he had stolen from his father—a sword, Celine said, was a rarity that could enchant magic.

Once they were done, Claude explained that he began his search at Zand's mansion—"That's right!" Celine gasped, "The captain mentioned that he was the cause of all the bad things in Herlie!"—and Rena admitted the story of Yul and how she had gotten caught up in the mess. There was a bit of chuckling at the irony that was the hero becoming the one who needed saving, but, frightening as it was, everything had worked out for the best.

Quite a bit of time passed and after the stories were exchanged (Ashton didn't speak at all due to the reasons that he had been possessed the entire time and he wasn't at all listening to the passing conversation), there was a sudden pregnant pause.

_So..._ Claude bit down on his lip, _Someone __was __powerful __enough __to __control __the __demon __of __the __mountain. __Someone __named __'Cyril' __made __that __possible. __My __hunches __were __correct __then; __this __Sorcery __Globe __has __insidious __intentions __for __this __planet._

"Rena! You could've been _hurt!_" Alen chastised, the worry in his eyes growing. "_Why_ would you go after Zand? I wish you would've _told_ me! If I had been there—"

"Well, you _weren't,_" Celine interrupted. "You were busy being a hero for us. Think about it—what would've happened if we hadn't had you and your blade, hmm? I think your presence was required more with our party."

Alen appeared as though he wasn't sure if the magician was giving him a sincere compliment or trying to shut him up.

"That's right, Alen," Opera smiled. "It's very fortuitous that you have a weapon that can be enchanted. I'm sure with a little practice, you'll get used to it in no time." Her eyes wandered over to Rena, and the mayor's son seemed to pick up on what she was getting at.

From the corner of the room, Ashton could be heard ceaselessly sighing, causing Rena to frown.

"Calm down, Ashton," she told him, hands in her lap. "I know you're worried about her, but we've done everything we can. We're just going to have to trust her doctor."

He stopped to stare at her, a sharp look in his eyes, "And how am I supposed to do _that,_ Rena?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but both the doctor and Eleanor's mother had descended the stairs, the doctor using a handkerchief to wipe away the sweat from his face.

"It's a miracle," he told them. "Her fever's completely broken. I don't think we'll have anything to worry about from now on."

"R-Really...?" everyone could see the tears brimming in Ashton's eyes.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "Really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I will be heading home." He turned to Eleanor's mother, "If you need me at all, I'll be right down the road."

The woman appeared as though she wanted to grab the doctor and hug him tightly, but Ashton had already moved in between them to go up the stairs.

"Ashton," Celine called out. "What are you crying for?"

"I'm _not_ crying!" he shot back, but he wouldn't turn to face them. "I...I've just got something in my eye. I'm going to go upstairs for a bit."

"Try to get some rest, Ashton," Opera said, even as he started to ascend the stairs. "We have to be down at the docks here in a few hours. Better get some sleep before you have to spend the night on a boat. They're not as comfortable."

By then the door upstairs had shut and Ashton was no longer listening.

"Oh, my word," Eleanor's mother brought her hands to her lips. "I had no idea you were catching the ship out in the morning."

"It's nothing," Claude waved his hands. "I doubt we'd be able to sleep well knowing that Eleanor was in such great pain. Please, don't apologize."

"It's not much, but you have a few hours left before the ship sets sail. I would love to reward you by spending the night here tonight. It's a little bit of a walk back to the inn and you all must be so tired. I'm sorry the house is only big enough for Eleanor and myself, but sleep anywhere you can find room."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, ma'am," Rena snuggled further into the recliner she had already been sitting in.

Eleanor's mother looked more than exhausted herself, but she said,"I'll go and get blankets before I retire upstairs. I'd like to be by Eleanor's side for a bit longer."

As promised, she came back with blankets for everyone. Ashton took to sitting in the uncomfortable chair located directly outside of Eleanor's room. She was still asleep, but he wanted to be in close proximity in case she needed him. Eleanor's mother thanked him for his kindness and stepped into Eleanor's room and closed the door. Rena stayed in her cozy recliner, snuggling with her blanket, Opera took to the couch, and Celine propped herself onto the loveseat. Alen used his cloak as a pillow and slept on the floor, and Claude sat on the stairs, watching everyone.

As tired as he was, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

"I'm glad that's over with," Rena smiled, tiredly. "Tomorrow, we continue to Lacour Continent."

"And about time," Celine snuggled deeper beneath her blanket. "I'm so bummed. We spent all that money on a nice room at the inn and didn't even get to _st_ay there."

Opera laughed, "Don't worry, Celine. There's always the next town. I'll agree, my back's begun to hurt from sleeping on the ground every night."

Claude looked over to Rena. She had already passed out.

_That __was __quick. __Don't __blame __her, __though. __We're __all __pretty __tired._

"So," Alen looked at Celine, "That means you and the dragons will be able to enchant my weapons during battles, right?"

"That's right, and now that means you'll be resigning yourself to fight more. We can't have that weapon going to waste, now, can we?"

He frowned.

Claude listened to Alen and Celine talk for a while longer about his sword, and then she turned her attention to Opera, who was giggling at Alen's outlandish behavior toward the entire thing. Celine and Opera began to converse about Opera's intentions when they got to Lacour and finding Ernest. By then, Alen had fallen asleep. The talk, though idle, was lulling to Claude, who zoned in and out several times during the conversation.

He was tired, but not enough to actually find a spot to settle down in.

Claude found himself thinking more than anything. Thinking about Eleanor, thinking about what had happened at Zand's, and thinking about Rena and Yul. He wasn't threatened by a man he had only known for a couple of hours, and took comfort in knowing that he wouldn't be coming with them to Lacour, but the thing that bothered Claude the most was how willing Rena had been to put herself in danger for a man she had only known for a day.

Of course, he couldn't be a hypocrite.

They had only known Eleanor for less than that, and, yet, _they_ were willing to put themselves in danger for her.

_But __Eleanor's __just __a __little __girl. __She __doesn't __deserve __that __kind __of __fate. __If __we __could __help __her..._

Maybe Rena had thought the same thing.

If _she_ could help Yul...

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind, Claude."

Jerking back, the Ensign forced himself to regain composure and look at who had broken him from his train of thought.

It was Opera.

Apparently, Celine had fallen asleep.

"Oh," Claude took a moment before speaking and then lowered his head. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that." She shifted her body so that she could comfortably look back at him from her position on the couch. "Thinking about Rena?"

"Uh...Partly."

"What about?"

He wasn't sure if he should divulge his thoughts with this woman. Not only had he not known her for long, but even _he_wasn't sure what he wanted to say. And, of course, there was the glaring fact that Rena was right in the other chair. Much like in Mars, he didn't want to discuss Rena while she was in the room.

"Just...Just about what happened at Zand's. Pretty scary thing, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure," but her grin was far from genuine. Almost...Cheshire-like?

_Clearly_ she had been hanging out with Celine for too long.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me put it to you like this, Claude dear." Again, shifting so that she could face him entirely, Opera began, "Alen wasn't very happy that _he_ couldn't be the one to save Rena, as I'm sure you're aware, yes?" He nodded. "Claude...Alen loves Rena very much, and he sees you and this other man, 'Dias,' I think it was...But he sees the two of you as rivals. He's trying very hard to get Rena to notice him in a romantic way, and I can understand his frustration."

Claude shrugged, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'd like for you to talk to him—tell him you're stepping aside and that there's nothing stopping him from pursuing her. I think that if he hears that from you, it will make it easier for him."

"That's quite an odd request to make," his eyes shifted and he bit down on his lip.

"No...It's not. I'd know from personal experience, Claude. If you're not interested in Rena, you should make it known to him so that he can have his chance. Please."

Claude wasn't sure why Opera had gotten involved in this, or why she was so determined for him to "step aside."

The towhead took a moment to think.

Alen and he had had this same conversation before, back in Mars, in fact. Claude had told the mayor's son he would step aside, but that never stopped Alen from being wary of him. He wondered if he could do the same thing this time. If Opera had been giving him this speech back in Mars, _maybe_ he would do what she asked of him.

But he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do now.

A bit of time had passed since their time in Mars. And with time, all of that...

"Claude, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

Opera sighed, "You're not even paying attention to me anymore."

"No, that's not true. I was just...thinking."

"Again?"

"Well..."

Opera leaned forward, "I asked if you have feelings for Rena."

"What?"

"It's not a hard question to answer, Claude. It's either 'yes' or 'no.'"

He stared at her.

_It's __not __as __simple __to __just __answer __a __question __like __that._

"I don't know," he ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"That's not good enough, Claude," she frowned. "Are you telling me you feel _something?_"

He wished someone would interrupt them, just like he had been interrupted so many times in Mars.

"I...I don't know, Opera. I just don't know. I mean, I like her as a friend well enough, but..."

The Tetrageniot closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind, Claude. Forget I asked." Flipping her body so that her eyes were looking up toward the ceiling, she said, "But at least remember what I said about Alen. It's tearing him apart, you know."

Claude didn't respond. Instead, he found himself thinking again.

She probably fell asleep shortly after that, he wasn't quite paying attention. But in addition to his previous thoughts, he now had her words to add to them. Maybe it was putting two and two together, he didn't know. It would provide an explanation about Yul, that's for sure. But should he do as Opera asked and step back? Step away?

But what if he didn't _want_ to?

He said he would in Mars, and he meant it—maybe.

Dammit.

_This __shouldn't __be __so __difficult __to __answer._

Alen and Rena...Alen and Rena...Would that be so difficult to imagine? What about Dias and Rena? Would that be any different?

Either way, Claude wasn't sure if he liked any of those ideas.

_Why __am __I __arguing __with __myself __about __this? __I __don't __even __**belong **__here! __At __the __first __chance, __I'm __going __home! __I'll __never __see __these __people __again __as __long __as __I __**live!**_

Actually...hearing that mental note left Claude feeling a million times worse.

He continued to argue with himself for several minutes before finally giving up. He had found that he had angered himself so much, he couldn't go to sleep, much less stay in the same house as everyone else.

Claude stared at Rena, then looked to Alen. He wondered if they were dreaming of each other, or Rena about Dias and Alen about Rena.

It was remotely irritating.

Pushing himself to his feet, Claude turned and silently walked out the front door.

He hadn't realized until he looked into the sky with swirls of pinks, oranges, and fiery reds that at least a couple of hours had passed since Eleanor's recovery. At this time, the group was supposed to be getting up and ready to board the boat to Lacour Continent, not just now climbing into bed.

He made his way down to the harbor, aiming to talk to the captain to see what he had to say. The walk was cold, and the wind from the ocean made the chill factor even worse. Claude shivered and huddled his arms together closer to his chest. His cheeks burned from the freezing air, and he knew they were turning red.

His steps quickened to the harbor.

After a few minutes of brutal walking, he spotted the captain's hat and his delegating demeanor. He appeared rather testy.

"Hello," Claude called out. The captain turned to face him, and the Ensign realized that his assumptions had been correct.

"Nice to see you down here bright an' early to go," the captain spoke acidly. "One of my crew members decided to take a little napper last night instead of finishing loading the cargo. It's gonna be at least another couple of hours before we're finished. I'd say when the sun gets about northeast of us, then come back."

Claude looked up to the sky, miserably. He wasn't good with sundials. He just knew about clocks, and hands, and telling time that way. If he had to guess, he thought that ten o' clock sounded about right. Maybe eleven. No, better to be early. Ten.

"All right," the Ensign agreed. It might've been a good thing anyway. He knew Celine would get really cranky if she didn't get enough sleep the night before.

"Right then. See you back."

Claude walked back toward Eleanor's, but not before stopping by the bakery, which had just opened to make early morning bread. He grabbed a couple of pastries for breakfast and then a few more for everyone else.

The sooner everyone ate, the sooner they could get back to their quest.

Carrying the bag back to Eleanor's house, he quietly opened the front door and set the bag down on the table next to the couch where Opera was gently sleeping.

He waited a while, slowly eating the pastry in his hand, and reached into the bag to grab another. More time had passed before he gingerly nudged Rena and offered her some bread. Groggily, she accepted, and he moved onto the rest of the group.

"Is Ashton still upstairs?" Claude asked in a low voice as to not wake the mother and daughter in the room above them.

"Yeah, I'd imagine so," Celine yawned and rubbed her eyes. She inattentively accepted the bread from Claude.

"Is it already that time?" Alen asked. "Feels like only moments ago I dozed off."

"Yeah," Claude said. "It's time."

"Claude darling, didn't you sleep at all?" the magician asked, stretching her legs.

"Uh, yeah," he lied. "A little bit. Just wanted to make sure we caught the boat in time."

Alen volunteered to retrieve Ashton, who was already awake upstairs and talking with Eleanor's mother. The three of them followed in a filed line down the stairs.

"Good morning, everyone," Eleanor's mother tiredly greeted. Claude was pretty sure she hadn't slept at all either.

"Morning," Rena stifled a yawn, but failed. She used a hand to cover her large mouth.

"I take it you guys are getting ready to leave?" the older woman looked everyone over and then turned back to Ashton.

He was silent and moody.

"We are," Claude nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"No, no. I don't know how to repay you for all of your help. You gave me my little girl back. For that, I'm eternally grateful."

The compliment was enough to make even Alen blush, and Celine and Opera giggled like little schoolgirls.

"Would you like to say goodbye to Eleanor before you go?" Her mother looked to the stairs, "Although I'm not quite sure she's awake yet."

"No," Ashton cut in, capturing everyone's attention. "We should let her rest. Just tell her we said goodbye, will you?"

"...Ashton..." Opera's eyes softened.

Claude felt sorry for the swordsman. He knew that Ashton wanted a chance to say goodbye, but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the idea of having to say goodbye. The child seemed so taken in by Ashton's stories, something that the swordsman had never had before. It must've given Ashton some kind of hope or confidence boost. And, in turn, he found something in the child that he had been lacking for quite a long time.

_That's __terrible..._ Claude frowned. _It __must __be __really __hard __for __him __to __say __goodbye __to __Eleanor __then._

"If...that's what you want," Eleanor's mother seemed to be sharing Claude's sentiments. "Have a good trip. Please, stop by when you're back in town. I know that Eleanor would love to see you again."

Ashton nodded and then walked toward the door. Wordlessly, he stepped outside and pulled the door shut behind him. Claude heard a creak and looked to the stairs.

There was a moving shadow on the wall close to the second floor.

No one appeared to notice and Celine's voice distracted Claude.

"I suppose it's time we follow him. That boat's not going to wait for us."

Claude looked back to the stairs. The shadow was gone.

After saying their farewells, The group filed out of the house and walked in a large group down to the dock. Ashton was already there, conversing with the captain, though he didn't appear very interested.

The captain turned to them as they approached, "You're welcome to board the boat, but we've still got a little bit of loading to do. Still gotta load the apple barrels and the spices. But shouldn't be much longer."

Even the mere mentioning of barrels didn't attract Ashton's attention. He continued to brood and slumped his back as he trudged onto the boat. Claude came up from behind him.

"You okay, Ashton?"

The swordsman shot him a quick glance before turning back to the ramp and said just above a whisper, "She was the only one who didn't judge me for my love of barrels, you know. She thought it was cute."

Though the comment was absurd, Claude shared the feeling.

On earth, no one cared about what _he_ wanted or who _he_ was. He was his father's son, and if he didn't live up to that, then he was no one.

Rena had been the first person to not judge him either.

\/\/\/

Well? Well? How'd I do? Hopefully not terrible. I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. The chapter was just so exhaustively extensive that I couldn't deal with it anymore. Please don't flame me. And how was Alen's sword? Please let me know!

ML


	22. New Faces in Hilton

**Disclaimer:** ...I'm going to do the bonfire dance.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. I have a bunch of chapters already done, but life's gotten in the way with brutal success. I've also spent a bit making a bulk update since I've been ignoring the other stories I've been writing. Good for this one, but sucks for everyone else. So I gotta make everyone happy lol :-D

Anywho, I really didn't think I'd make it this far along. It's not the longest story I've ever written, but in about four chapters, it'll take the cake XD. Though life still has a vice-grip on me, I'll try to make it back into my writing as much as I can. This chapter in particular was supposed to be a filler, but ended up about as lengthy as my normal chapters. Oh well. Here I'm introducing two new characters to the party (though one of them doesn't join until much later)!

At this point, I'm starting to focus more on the Claude/Rena relationship, one-sided as it is at the moment. And I'll be working in some more if that's all right with everyone else. Even Celine. She gets her canon moment, too. But, alas! I have said too much!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Allie – Again, thank you for taking the time to comment and I'm flattered that you're enjoying the story. I hope I can deliver what you're expecting of the story. Feel free to stop me any time if there's something you'd like to see or questions, or anything. :-D

Nanohaxfate – Thank you :-D I'm glad you're enjoying.

Hawke – Haha, I shake my fist at your thieving ways in stealing the 100th spot. XD I kid. I'm glad you liked the Opera/Alen friendship. I totally didn't even mean for it to happen, actually. And I didn't know Opera had a sister either until I looked it up and said, "OOOH! PERFECT!" Besides, since Alen isn't a canon part of the game, he needs friends, too, right? Everyone needs to love Alen XD. I needed a twist with Fawkes, since I didn't want to copy EX, and I, too, was bummed that the Wisemen weren't mentioned until way into the game, but, oh well. And Alen's sword WILL have a back story, rest assured. It makes him a little more valuable to the party, I think, and might change his mind about being a coward so often. Maybe. Just...maybe. I apologize for the bombshell on Alen/Rena, but Claude and Rena have a long way to go before they'll be happily together. Just because there are feelings, doesn't mean it's perfect. That's right. Sexual tension. Be proud. I was actually wondering why Yul and Claude never met. It would've been a perfect jealou—I mean, they could've been friends. LOL Claude should've given up on life without his MP3 player. It's all the world's existence. Maybe I'll make more love scenes between him and the MP3 player. XD

Moosashi – I'm sorry that I disappointed and did not update when I said I was going to. Bad form on my part. But I hope that I can make amends. :-D But, yes. I have a match for Ashton. I only hope that it meets your approval lol. I'm hoping to make my updates as frequent as they once were. We shall see. And I know what you mean. I've been on a Persona kick alongside with this story. It doesn't make it well for frequent updates, but helps with the Persona stories I've been neglecting. And yes, I have a bad habit of making long chapters. Luckily, I type pretty fast, so if I can get a chapter of that length done in a couple days time, I'm happy. Now I've always seen Opera as a drama loving person, more so in the game than in the anime (which is the one where I like her personality better). As for Alen, making him a beast is where I'm trying to lean. He has to become the sexy beast of my dreams XD (totally J to the K), which is why I gave him a badass sword. Because fight scenes aren't my favorite thing to write, I have to find random fighting antics. Interacting with the environment typically helps with that, I think at least. So throwing stools, and lamps, and hurling people through vanities makes me high-five the scene. I'm glad that you liked the final scene. I was debating about whether or not to put it in there, even though I felt like the chapter needed it. It's the real turning point for Claude, too. I'm glad that you noticed it and like it :-D Anyway, I'll get to the Lacour Tournament as soon as I can. I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Gwenith – Sorry, I told you this would be posted at the beginning of the month. Things didn't work out as well for me as I wanted. I apologize for that. I'm glad that you like this story and, rest assured, this WON'T be discontinued, even with a couple month delay.

MMOaddicted – Haha, I know about that word, "work." I'm glad to see you're back though. :-D

All right, onto the next chapter!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**New Faces in Hilton**

**\/\/\/**

Lacour Continent was a several day journey, and Claude found it both fascinating and nerve-wracking to be on a boat, considering that the only time he had ever been on one was when his mother had taken him to an amusement park and he was allowed to ride the kid canoes there. He couldn't remember the queasiness from childhood, but it was something that had taken effect in his later years. Claude spent the whole first day and a half up top, and sleeping in the cabins proved to be brutal.

Nevertheless, it gave him more time to relax, even though relaxing meant a lot of thinking.

He _really_ didn't _want_ to do anymore thinking.

Where was he going? What would happen when they reached the Sorcery Globe? They were only on Lacour Continent, that was so, but he didn't expect as many side trips and detours this time around like on Cross. They could be on El Continent within a few days.

This was just one more step advancing through their journey, and what now?

All the friends he had made...

All of the things he had learned...

And then there was _her..._

"I just can't get over it."

A voice broke his train of thought, and Claude took his gaze from the ocean to his company. Ashton stood next to him, leaning against the same railing, and he was staring out at the same ocean.

"Get over what, Ashton?"

"Eleanor of course." The swordsman pursed his lips together and then sighed, "She was such a bright kid, smart and open-minded. She just devoured all of the stories I told her and I felt so...so..."

"Important?"

Ashton turned to the Ensign and frowned. "Well, when you put it like _that,_ Claude, I sound conceited. No, _not_ important. More like...accepted. You know? No one's just ever..._accepted_ me for _me_ before. It was sort of...nice for a change."

Claude chuckled, "Ashton you make it out to be like we weren't able to cure her. You'll be able to see her again, so cheer up. I'm sure she'll want to hear all of your stories, and, now that she can walk again, she'll want to tell you hers, too."

"You think so?"

The Ensign gave a quick nod, "I do."

Though Ashton said no more, Claude's words had brought a wide smile to his face. The possessed swordsman and his dragons returned their gaze to the sea, as did Claude.

The girls were down below in the cabin, resting mostly—well, that was Celine, though she still demanded a comfortable bed once they reached Hilton. She exclaimed that the room in Herlie had gone to waste although it had been paid for. It would be another delay to their journey, but they were still days out from Hilton and Claude wasn't sure what time they'd be arriving.

They weren't the _only_ crew upon the boat either.

Aside from some travelers, refugees from Clik, and themselves, a group of important officials were aboard. They were being escorted by a set of formally dressed knights all bearing the Cross emblem. Claude wondered what business Cross knights had in Lacour. One of them appeared to carry more importance than the others in the way he walked, talked, and addressed himself. The wind ruffled his bright blonde hair, which scraped along the tips of his shoulders, and blue eyes observed the boat and its passengers. He sported a white bandana with a matching colored dress coat and cape. Red shoulder pads adorned him, and were connected together with a gold chain. A sword was held securely by a belt to his side, and Claude watched admirably as it tapped gently against his thigh with each move he made.

He was probably very skilled with a blade, and, if Claude asked him, would probably be able to give him tips and pointers on how to be a better fighter.

The man traveled with the group of knights into the quarters below the deck, and Claude had only seen the leader come back and forth across the ship, often lost in heavy thought.

Knowing better than to disturb a man in thought, as Claude knew from experience, he left the knight alone, but kept close eye on him throughout the voyage. The only reason he had crossed Claude's thoughts at that particular moment was because he was positioned on the opposite side of them—the port side, Claude realized. Celine was familiar with ships and their terminology. She had been sure to educate the others in case of an emergency.

He was so busy watching the lone man that he hadn't even heard the shuffle of tiny footsteps coming up from behind him.

"I found you!" squeaked a small voice from behind. "Big brother Ashton!"

Both men whirled around and looked down at a familiar girl in an unfamiliar setting. Little Eleanor, pig tails and all, was _standing_ in front of them. Claude barely recognized her in the summer orange dress with a white undershirt. The thing that stood out the most was the bright red ribbon tied to the front of her dress. She was holding an apple in her hand.

"E-E..." Ashton couldn't make the word come out of his mouth, and Claude found that he couldn't either.

"I have this," Eleanor stared down at her apple. "I've already had some, but I thought maybe you'd like one. Is there anything other than apples on the boat? I'm sort of tired of them."

"H-How did you get on the boat!" Ashton cried out, somehow finding the strength to speak again. "You're not _supposed_ to _be_ here, Eleanor. You're supposed to be in_ Herlie_ with your _mother!_"

The child didn't seem the slightest bit fazed over the severity of her actions. She just kept smiling and offering the apple up to Ashton.

"Eleanor," Claude calmly began, though it was a struggle to, "how did you get on the boat?"

"Oh, that was easy," she turned to Claude. "Big brother Ashton left without saying goodbye to me and so I followed you guys down to the dock. But the captain said you had already gone aboard and wouldn't let me on to say goodbye! So I thought about what Sebastian would do and I did it, too!"

"Sebastian...?" Claude blinked. He wasn't quite used to seeing the girl this bubbly compared to when he had last seen her, dying in bed.

"What did you _do!_" Ashton was holding his hands to his head, freaking.

"Prince Sebastian of Salsbany. His brother took the throne from him and cast him out far away. So when Sebastian wanted to come back, the captain wouldn't let him on. He hid himself in one of the barrels and waited for the crew to take him aboard. I did the same thing!" she ended her story proudly, her small chest puffed out.

"...Who is _Prince Sebastian...?_" Claude asked again. Meanwhile, Ashton was wailing into the air.

"From my storybook," Eleanor twirled her dress about with her little fingers, smiling, apple still in the other hand. "And look! It _worked!_ I got to see big brother Ashton!"

"No, Eleanor!" the possessed swordsman finally regained control of himself and quickly lowered himself to bended knee to be on her level. "You don't _understand_. We're on a _dangerous_ journey!"

"And now I can come along!" the girl's eyes twinkled as she laughed. "I can see all of the things you told me about, big brother Ashton. All of the barrels, and the towns, and even King Xine!"

"You told her about how you tried to kill the dragons?" Claude asked turning to face his possessed friend.

That stopped Eleanor in her tracks as she tried to comprehend the meaning of the words "kill" and "dragons."

"N-No!" Ashton hissed. "I _told _her about our _great journey_ to the top of Lasguss Mountain to find a _cure_ for Gyoro and Ururun. _That's_ what I _told_ her."

"Oh."

So Ashton was lying to little kids now.

The possessed swordsman turned back to the child. He was trying to force a smile and his eyes became tiny slits. "Eleanor, _sweetie,_ our journey is _very_ dangerous. You could get very, _very_ hurt."

"That's all right. I'm not scared because _you're_ with me, big brother Ashton!"

"You thinking about sending her home?" Claude crossed his arms over his chest. "That's going to be a little tough, Ashton. We can't exactly turn the boat around and you weren't planning to return to Herlie with her, were you?"

"Of course not," Ashton frowned. "But...her mother must be very worried, as if she hadn't been worried before with Eleanor's sickness. Her daughter is practically _missing._"

"Mother will be okay," Eleanor smiled. "Once she knows I'm with you, big brother, she'll be fine."

"Only...there's no way we can let her _know_ that..." Ashton sighed.

"So...Are you going to send her home?" Claude asked.

"What choice do I have?" the swordsman sighed again and stood up.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Both men stared up at the captain who had granted them passage in Herlie. They weren't able to respond right away because his eyes were on little Eleanor, who was grinning up at him as though she had gotten away with something. And, well, technically she _had._ "You! _You're_ the kid who tried to board the boat without a pass yesterday morning!"

"Uh..." Claude and Ashton stared at each other, blinking.

This was bad.

"So, a _stowaway,_ huh?" the captain's frowned accented the deep creases on either side of his lips. "I know what to do with _stowaways..._"

"Please, Captain," Ashton cut in. "She's my responsibility. I'll pay her ticket. How much do I owe you?"

"Two-hundred and fifty FOL," the older man replied sternly.

Ashton's jaw dropped. "W-What! That's more than double what you charged me yesterday!"

"I hate stowaways. Especially pesky kids who think they can avoid the law." The captain pointed to the blonde knight in white on the port side of the boat and told Eleanor, "See that man over there, kid? He's Knight Commander for the King of Cross. If I asked him to, he'd throw you in the dungeon so fast, you'd be wiping that smug grin off your face."

And, indeed, Eleanor's smile faded. It was quickly replaced by quivering lips and unhappy thoughts about the Cross Kingdom dungeon.

"Hey, cut it out," Ashton slapped the money into the captain's awaiting hand. "She's just a _kid_ who just got over a deadly sickness. Give her a break. She's been cooped up in her room for the past ten years and has never experienced the outside world. She meant no harm to you _or_ your crew."

The captain appeared slightly put off by Ashton's words, but said nothing. He looked down at Eleanor, who still held big tears in her eyes, and then back to Ashton, who appeared ready to maim any indecent individual who dared to make the little girl cry.

"Fine, but she's _your_ responsibility," the captain warned. "Anymore trouble from her, and I'll throw you _both_ overboard, got it?"

With that, he turned and made his way back below deck. Ashton huffed and Claude turned to him.

"I don't remember him being _that_ rude in Herlie. Wonder what has _him_ so pissed off?"

"_Language_ in front of the child," Ashton hissed. "And that doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting Eleanor back to Herlie."

"Aww, but big brother Ashton! I wanna stay with you!"

Claude pulled his attention away from the duo and turned to the man who stood port side. He was still gazing out at sea.

So...He was a Knight Commander, was he?

The girls were delighted to have Eleanor along, not quite realizing where the problem lay. They coddled her, played with her, all the while of the men being the only rational ones.

"What's her mother going to say?" Alen asked the other two male party members.

"That's what _I_ was saying," Ashton rubbed his aching temples.

He had a few more days of thinking that through while they were on the boat, and everything was silent aside from Eleanor's chipper attitude, which meant that Claude was back to pondering. The Ensign found it funny—with all of the barrels on board, he half-expected Ashton to be hovering over them. But since his priorities remained on getting the girl home, they went unnoticed.

After four and a half days on the boat, Claude finally spotted gulls, which was a sign he knew to be that the ship was close to land. He smiled at the squawking birds and watched them soar overhead in circles over the vessel. The waves crashed higher, lapping the side of the ship, and Claude stared ahead. Laughing at the sight of the oncoming shore, he found that he couldn't wait to be off the boat and that he had been confined long enough.

Hilton was smaller than Herlie had been, and was definitely more of a trade town, being the first city that could be reached upon Lacour Continent. Other boats were in the harbor, some being scrubbed, and others temporarily abandoned. Cargo boxes and barrels were everywhere, stacked on top of each other. Claude thought they made the town look like a cardboard box fortress, much like the ones he had made as a child.

The further along into town beheld shops lined in rows and rows. It took a moment for Claude to see where the residential section was, but realized that that didn't matter as the hotel they were looking for was right in the middle of the main plaza, two shops down from the tavern, no less. Since most of the important shops (including the inn) were so close to the ocean, the smell of salt and fish was much stronger than it had been in Clik and Herlie.

The town, though small, was quite industrialized and functional. Claude was amazed to see a powered crane in the front of town.

_I doubt they have the sciences to know how to power that. Wonder if it's Heraldic magic?_

The first person that came to Claude's mind ironically showed up by his side, and Celine jerked a thumb back to the group of knights descending the ramp behind them.

"Their leader is a stud," she whispered and gave Claude a wink. "I've been watching him the entire boat trip."

"Yeah, me too," Claude absentmindedly replied, and then realized how wrong that sounded. "I mean...not like that..." But he had already caught himself in a trap.

Celine burst out laughing, and Opera was by her side, obviously eavesdropping.

"I wonder what his name is?" the Tetrageniot tapped a finger against her cheek. "He _is_ very cute, but he's no Ernest."

The knights walked past them, the "sexy" knight along with them.

"Well then," Celine began once she sobered up. "Like I threatened, we _are_ going to stay at the inn here, if that's all right with you, Claude darling."

"I kind of agree, Claude," Rena came up from behind with Alen next to her. Ashton and Eleanor were talking to the captain, Ashton's voice rising slightly. "It's after mid-day. It wouldn't be worth it to try and head to the city of Lacour now."

After a moment of inner debate, the towhead nodded in agreement. "Should I leave you to get the room, Celine?"

"I'll do it," Opera suggested. "I can ask her if she has any leads on Ernest, then maybe head to the tavern to collect some information there. The rest of you have fun."

"What do you _mean_ you can't guarantee Eleanor safe passage home! What kind of captain _are_ you!" came Ashton's bellow from the other side of the dock.

"Except for Ashton, I'm believing," Alen gave the possessed swordsman and the small girl a look of dismay.

"Look, I already _told_ you we aren't bodyguards on the boat! And besides, the girl didn't pay to get on in the first place; why should I do her any favors? You said the girl was _your_ responsibility!"

The captain and Ashton were in an evenly matched screaming contest. Claude wondered who would win.

"Well, I think I'm off," Opera took a couple of steps backwards. "If anyone wants to join me...?" she trailed off intentionally, waiting for someone to take her up on her offer.

"I believe I shall take to sightseeing," Alen spoke up and then turned to Rena. "Rena, would you care to join me?"

As generous as the offer was, Alen's physical appearance spoke loudly. His normally clean hair was unkempt and sticking up all over the place. There were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep on the boat, and even his clothes were disheveled. A stubble was beginning to form around the circumference of his face.

Apparently, Claude wasn't the _only_ one who suffered from sea sickness.

"Alen," Rena put a caring hand on his arm. "You look terrible. I know you didn't sleep well on the boat. Why don't you get some rest at the hotel? You can walk with Opera."

The mayor's son appeared a little hurt, but he know she spoke the truth, and, from the look in his eyes, the offer _did_ seem quite appealing.

"I...I suppose you're right, Rena." He nodded and then to everyone else, "See you in a while then. I shall leave my cloak on the doorknob so you will know which room is ours when you return."

He followed in suit with the Tetrageniot, and the two disappeared into the crowd of townsfolk.

"I think I'm going to wander for a little while..." Celine's eyes were elsewhere and had been since the conversation started. Claude had a good idea where she wanted to go.

"Looking for the cute knight, Celine?" Rena was obviously on the same page with the Ensign, who was about to say the exact thing.

The magician blushed furiously and turned on her heel, "O-Of course not!" She stormed away.

"She's lying." Rena shrugged and then turned to Claude, "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"I think I'll wander a bit, too."

"Would you like some company?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment, staring down at her, and he gave a half smile. "You know, I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I think I'll go it alone, if that's all right with you."

A flash of hurt crossed her face, and she stepped away. "Oh...Okay. Have fun then." Spinning on her heel, she took off into the crowd, leaving Claude alone.

He sighed, not wanting to have scared her off in that way, but it was too late to go after her now. Shaking his head, he, too faded into the crowd.

The reason he hadn't wanted Rena's company was because the things on his mind were _about_ her.

\/\/\/

The man in front looked too creepy and the man behind him had a crooked nose, which could insinuate a previous break—which meant that the man was _obviously_ violent. The woman on the other side of the dock was wandering, and meant that she was probably a forgetful person.

Ashton bit down on his lip, guiding little Eleanor along as he scanned the people in the crowd. He wanted to find someone who was planning to head back toward Herlie to take the child home, but, so far, no one appeared trustworthy in Ashton's eyes.

"Big brother Ashton," Eleanor gazed up at him. "Where are we going?"

_To find you a way home,_ he thought, but realized that that wasn't going very well.

The captain wasn't any help, and Ashton didn't trust to ask anyone from the crew...

...His choices were becoming very, very limited.

"We're...uh..." the swordsman couldn't think of a lie to get him out of this one. "Let's just go."

\/\/\/

After the small tiff with Claude, Rena hadn't felt much like sightseeing anymore. She aimlessly walked up and down the streets, lackadaisically peering into shops, but not showing any real interest. She definitely didn't want to go into the bar, and she didn't want to go back to the hotel.

What sounded _most_ appealing was tracking down Claude and telling him that _she_ didn't want his company either.

Well...that was immature, but it sounded better in her head.

She made her way down to the harbor, slow, fluid movements across the cobblestone, and held one hand on the railing. Rena didn't know where she wanted to go now, or whom she wanted to see. She found her mood to have been spoiled after Claude's rude denial of her presence.

_Rena, you're being a brat. Stop this nonsense at once._

But the girl was a sensitive one. She couldn't just _let_ things like this go.

Her head peeked up at the sight of wind ruffled purple hair. Celine was leaning on the rail that Rena had been trailing, elbows perched so that she could clasp her face in between her hands. She looked incredibly despondent and lost in thought.

"Celine," Rena hadn't meant to be nosy—probably should've kept walking on—but some _company_ might be nice.

The magician lazily tossed her head to look at her companion, and gave a light smile. "Reunions and departures go hand in hand in a port town, don't they, Rena?"

"Well," Rena fell in next to her, placing her arms on the railing so that she could look at Celine better, "that's pretty deep. What's all this about?"

"I'm just reminiscing about the past, that's all."

"The past? What's in your past?"

Celine chuckled, but she appeared very sad, "A lost love, a tragic death, and a lifetime of translated memoirs, I'll tell you, Rena darling."

"A lost love?" the young girl's attention was piqued, but she didn't have time to ask about it before a woman with long, magenta hair that swept into her elegant green dress approached them. Her white headband adorned with gems shimmered in the sun.

"Celine? Celine Jules? I _knew_ it! I _knew_ it was you over here!"

The magician shared Rena's confusion and blinked at the woman. Standing straight, she asked, "Yes? And who might you be?"

The woman held a hand to her chest and half gasped, except that it turned into a laugh. "You don't _remember_ me? Well, I suppose I don't blame you. I _have_ had quite the experiences since our childhood days in Mars."

Eyes widening, the magician stepped back until she hit the rail behind her, "Oh, Tria...Armana?"

"That's right, Celine. It certainly _has_ been a while, wouldn't you say?"

Celine's surprised image faded back to her normal demeanor, which surprised Rena. The magician didn't hug her old friend, much less appear happy to see her.

"About five years, I'd say."

"Wow," Armana giggled like a little girl. "That _is_ quite a long time."

"Um..." Rena gently prodded Celine, who jumped a little and turned to face her.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Gesturing to Rena while looking to Armana, she said, "Armana, this is Rena. Rena, Armana. I already told Claude that we Mars children didn't have the same experiences as other children did, but I _did_ have a few friends. Armana was my best childhood friend in Mars—as well as the most notorious tomboy around."

"I think that was you," Armana's brows furrowed. Apparently, she did not like being referred to as a "tomboy" and Rena wondered if there was some sort of hidden resentment between the two. "After all, you were the one who thought love was a weakness."

"I did not!" Celine huffed.

Crossing her arms, Armana gave a sly smile and said, "You never change, _do_ you, Celine? I recognized you right away. You didn't even know who I was."

Rena could see the sting in her friend's eyes, and the magician barely managed, "I-Is that so?"

"Of course. Take the way you dress, for example. You give yourself away too easily, Celine. Just like you _always_ have." Armana giggled again as she twirled a loose lock of hair around her fingers.

"Well, _you've_ certainly changed a great deal, Armana. I could hardly _recognize_ you."

"I'm not surprised. I would have to call any mother who said that they haven't changed a liar."

"M-Mother!" Celine's eyes widened again, taking another verbal blow not very well. "You have a child!"

"A three month old."

Celine's shoulders slumped and she started to slide her back down the railing, but caught herself. "I...I..."

"That's why I'm here in Hilton. My husband has established a home for us in Lacour. I've just crossed over from Cross Continent. He'll be by to pick me up shortly." The unmistakeable smirk widened, "And you? I'd imagine that _you're_ not married yet, Celine, but are you _seeing_ anyone?"

"I..." the magician was failing at the conversation terribly, and Rena hated to see anyone put her friends on the spot like that.

"Of _course_ she's seeing someone!" the young girl came to Celine's defense. On the spur of the moment, she tried to create someone of interest, "He's from Cross Kingdom! A merchant who sells dazzling jewelry. He gives the most beautiful gems to Celine, of course. And he has strikingly strawberry blonde hair with ocean eyes! And his voice is like velvet, and—"

Armana found herself beside with laughter, which made Rena clamp her mouth shut. She frowned as Celine's old friend had to stop herself from laughing by putting a hand over her mouth.

"Is that _right?_" she asked. "A...merchant? Celine, this sounds _nothing_ like you—not even of your type! Are you so embarrassed that you must have little girls _lie_ for you?"

Rena flushed and stepped back, realizing that she not only had been caught, but had made a fool out of Celine as well. Celine wasn't looking at Rena, but the blue-haired girl couldn't mistake the tightness in her lips.

Armana continued to laugh until a voice called for her from behind. She whirled around and a striking young gentleman advanced toward her. Rena heard Celine gasp, and she knew why.

It was almost disrespectful to call the man beautiful, because he was much more than that. Rena had never seen a more well defined man, evenly proportioned in all the right places. His frame hung above Armana's as he leaned down, his hair sweeping across his face, and gave her a gentle kiss. When he looked back up, his green eyes pierced Rena's, sparkling against the sunlight. Even his teeth were perfect as he flashed both of them a smile.

"I've been looking for you, my love," his accented voice enunciated on every word—every syllable—almost like the velvety voice Rena had imagined when describing Celine's make-believe boyfriend.

How could the perfect man she had described be standing right _here_ and with _Armana_ no less?

Giving a slick smile, Armana latched an arm onto her man and gave another look to Celine.

"You'll realize this once you fall in love, but once it happens, the way you look at everything in life changes—just like that." Waving her dainty, little fingers, she turned and walked away, still clinging to her husband.

Once she was out of earshot, Celine whirled around and threw herself against the railing, "Oooooh! That little _witch!_"

"It's hard to imagine you two were ever best friends—much less friends—when you were younger." Rena stared down at Celine and her eyes fell, "I...I'm sorry for making you look silly, Celine. It's just...when she was saying all of those mean things, I didn't want her to...to..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Rena," the magician pushed herself to a standing position and turned to look at her friend. "Armana's _always_ tried to be better than me at everything we've ever done. She's the daughter of a wealthy man in Mars, so whenever we got caught for our mischief, _I'd_ be the one who was blamed. Hmph...wonder if her father bought her the husband? No way in _hell_ Armana would be able to land herself a catch like that all on her own..."

Rena chuckled lightly, though she still felt bad.

Celine leaned forward against the railing again and propped her elbows up so that her chin was resting in her hands, "Boys suck, don't they, Rena?"

Immediate thoughts of Claude swarmed back to the blue-haired girl and she frowned. "You're telling me. They're inconsiderate, insensitive, and most of all, _rude!_"

There was a small, dry laugh from Celine, "And they leave you standing at the altar."

"Huh?" Rena's full attention was on the magician and she blinked several times, as though she hadn't heard her friend correctly.

_Was Celine...engaged?_

But before she could ask, Celine had spotted someone else, and she released a loud groan. "Would you just _look_ at that man?" Rena turned and realized that the leader of the Cross knights was walking by. He was eying all of the shops, and finally settled on the bar. He disappeared inside when Celine continued, "He's beautiful. Wonder what it would take to nab a guy like him?"

"He _is_ cute," Rena smiled. "He almost looks like Claude."

"Ha, now that you mention it, I _do_ see the resemblance. That's probably why you like him, too, Rena."

Rena found herself flushing and she shook her head violently, "T-That's not true!"

"But maybe you're right," Celine ignored the younger girl's outburst and turned her attention back toward the door frame of the bar. "Maybe that's why I also like him. Claude's got a sweet personality. He's a fine catch, just like pretty boy there."

"Uh...well..."

"You know, Rena," giving one of her famous Cheshire grins, her eyes stealthily met Rena's, "Alen's not a bad catch either. Sure he can't use a sword very well, but he's eloquent and rich. And he's pretty cute when he's not whining."

Rena found she couldn't say anything, and talking about _both_ Claude and Alen was embarrassing. She ran a hand through her blue locks and looked away.

"S-So," she changed the subject, "are you going to talk to the...uh...'pretty boy?'"

Celine laughed, "Smooth, Rena. Real _smooth._"

\/\/\/

Claude didn't know _why_ he was in the bar.

Maybe it was because he could be.

Maybe it was because he knew no one else would be here. He saw Opera for a brief moment; she appeared downcast and miserable and ordered a drink before leaving. She hadn't seen him, and he hadn't bothered to go talking to her.

Maybe he _should_ have.

But he had other things on his mind.

Claude found he had been lost in thought most of the time since that night in Herlie. It was the night Rena almost died—hell, _he_ could've died too. It was the night he found out about some "sailor" named Yul, and the night Opera had told him to step aside for Alen.

He couldn't help but keep wondering about that night, about his decision to accept the role of the Warrior, and about Rena. It wasn't the same when they had first met, when she found out that he hadn't been her warrior. It wasn't the same when he saved her from Alen, who was under the influence of the stone or when he had saved her in Cross Cave because she had run off on her own. It wasn't the same when Clik went down, or when she ran off with Dias.

This felt...different. No obligations, but...

Back in Mars, he had no idea what it was that Alen was accusing him of, and the need to "step aside" felt moot. But it was then that he had promised that, no matter what, he _would_ protect Rena. He _would_ protect everyone. And even if he wasn't _really_ the Warrior of Light, no one could tell him that he couldn't _feel_ like he was.

Regis still believed in him, Rena still believed in him, and, hell, even though Alen could be resentful, even _he_ believed in him.

But this was all obvious knowledge. What _really_ was it that was keeping him from concentrating?

It all came circling back to Rena.

In the end, it had nothing else to do with anybody _but_ her.

"God..." Claude buried his head in his hands, "...I've gotta get off this planet..."

"Excuse me, sir, is this seat taken?"

Claude looked up and gasped. Before him was the Knight Commander of Cross—! What was he...?

"Oh, n-no, it's free," the Ensign gestured to the chair opposite of the table.

The knight leader swept his cloak back and sat down across from Claude, placing his tankard of ale before him. It surprised Claude at first to see him drinking, but maybe he wasn't on duty. After all, even the royal guards had to have some time off, too.

"Very much obliged," the knight leader smiled and raised the tankard to his lips. After taking a drink and setting it back down, he said, "I noticed that you were watching my men and I the entire voyage. When I saw you from the bar, I thought it was quite unusual to see you in the corner and without drink."

"I'm not of age to drink," was what Claude was about to say when he realized that there probably wasn't a drinking age on Expel. Instead, he replied, "I don't drink."

"Don't drink, you say?" the other man's eyes widened. "That's pretty bold, good sir, in times like these, but why be in a tavern then?"

Claude had been trying to figure that out for the past hour himself. He shrugged.

"I see." The knight leader held out a gloved hand and said, "I'm Christian, Knight Commander of the Cross fleet. My friends call me, 'Chris.'"

"Claude. Does that mean I'm your friend?" Claude raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha! My good man, most certainly. I would not have engaged in conversation with you if I had not thought you a friend."

"But you don't even know me."

The smile dimmed on Chris' face and he looked into the reflection of his tankard. "I know enough to see the despondence, the pondering, and the nostalgia in your eyes. I, myself, am troubled by these three of company."

"It must be hard to have your job, I'm sure. Keeping everyone safe, making sure order stays in order...I...I have an inclination of that..." Claude's father suddenly came to mind and he wondered how he and his mother were doing.

"I see, so we're not so different after all. I thought so," Chris raised the tankard to his lips again. "But I wish that was _all_ I could say of my troubles."

The Ensign was silent for a moment, thinking of something, and then blurted out, "You and the knights are on your way to El Continent, aren't you?"

The words seemed to click in Chris' mind, and the look he gave Claude was one that told him he would rather lick the king's feet than chase the Sorcery Globe. "What do you think about women?" he suddenly asked, taking Claude by surprise.

"W-What?"

"Perhaps that was too outlandish. Allow me to rephrase: what do you think about _marriage?_"

Marriage? Claude found he was too busy struggling with _relationships_ to think about marriage.

"W-Well, I don't think it should be something that's taken lightly. But, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at. I'm sure we're thinking of two different things."

"Ah, that you would be right. I'm in an arranged marriage, you see. I respect my father's wishes, but the woman in question is far too good for me. I feel that I would only burden her, you see. I joined the military to avoid such confrontations, but I find that it still weighs heavy on my heart."

"You chose the Sorcery Globe over a woman?" Claude couldn't help but find a smile tugging on his lips.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it sounds amusing. I don't mean it as though I am running away, but...well..." he trailed off and looked away. The Ensign had a feeling there was something more Chris wanted to say but couldn't find the will to. "Anyway," the knight began again, "I find it to be more honorable to serve my king and its people. That is why I am leading the men to El Continent."

"It's amazing to have become Knight Commander in such a limited amount of time," Claude commented, the idea suddenly crossing his mind. "How did you get to be the leader?"

"Ah," Chris blinked and suddenly grabbed the handle on his tankard. "How I became Knight Commander, you mean? Tis' not a curious thing, really. My grandfather served in the military before I, and he has garnered great respect with the men. That is not to say that I was simply admitted in because of status; I am perfectly capable of handling a blade on my own. I'm sure you've heard of the Lacour Tournament, yes?"

"Vaguely," Claude's eyes shifted. It had actually been the talk of the tavern since before he and Chris had begun their little dialect. "It's going on pretty soon, isn't it?"

"It is," Chris nodded. "The best warriors gather from all over the world to compete. The winner gets a handsome reward and title of the King's Knight Commander. I heard the last one passed away not too long ago."

"Oh...That's a shame. So, if you win, will you become the Knight Commander for Lacour instead of Cross?"

Chris chuckled and finished off his tankard. "Never. I would never forsake my king. But I believe it's a good test nonetheless. We don't know what to expect when we wander away from the safe shores of Lacour. As word has it, and not to be repeated to anyone else if you know what I mean," Chris leaned in more closely, "but the front lines of Lacour have already encountered hoards of monsters—more than have been sighted even on these two continents. The foes you and I may have encountered along the way are nothing in comparison to what is to be found on El."

Claude wasn't sure why Chris was telling him these things, but, for some reason, he felt maybe the knight had no one else to turn to. These burdens were holding him back, and if he could divulge such important information to some commoner, things had to _definitely_ be bad.

"Anyway, just thought I'd introduce myself properly so that you wouldn't have to wonder from afar," Chris shook Claude's hand one more time. "I assume I'll be seeing you at Lacour; maybe I'll see you in the tournament?"

"It's possible," the Ensign smiled. "See you again, Chris."

The knight bowed and then turned to leave the tavern. Claude watched him and then leaned back into his chair.

\/\/\/

"Please, ma'am, are you heading to Herlie?" Ashton stopped an older woman by putting his hand on her arm.

She turned, a plump woman with rosy cheeks, and she gave him a confused stare.

"Can I help you?" she asked, warily.

Ashton gestured to the small child before him, "Please, ma'am, if you're going to Herlie, I was wondering if you could take this child with you?"

Eleanor blinked several times, staring uncomfortably up at the large woman as her shadow enveloped the girl, and the woman grabbed Eleanor's cheeks and pinched them.

"What a _darling_ young girl! Ah! I've never had one of my own before. Wonderful things they are, children."

Ashton cleared his throat, frowning. "Yes, well, you _would_ be taking her back to her mother, of course. She got separated, you see, and I'm sure that her mother is very, _very_ worried."

But the older woman wasn't paying attention.

"What a precious child! And look at those pink pigtails! Ah! Reminds me of my youth, it does. Why, I—"

"Yeah, sorry I asked," Ashton scooped the little girl up and carried her off, the woman still in mid-anecdote.

"Big brother," Eleanor looked up at him, curiously, as he carried her away from the dock. "Why do you want me to go home so bad? Do you not _want_ me to have fun with you?"

"It's not about having fun," the swordsman put her down once they were far from the pier, boats, and crazy ladies. "It's just...it's a dangerous journey. You could get _hurt._"

"But, I have _you_ beside me, big brother Ashton. I have nothing to worry about." The child gave him an enormous grin and twirled around him as he grumbled.

_It's no use. There's not a single soul I trust to take Eleanor home. They're all old, creepy, or devious looking. And I can't take the time to bring her back myself. Everyone will have left for Lacour by that point!_

Ashton sighed, not quite paying attention as Eleanor began to sing and dance in the square.

_I have no choice. I'll have to bring her along._

He thought about how worried her mother probably was. He thought about the dangers that she would face and that he would have to keep her out of. And, worst of all, what would happen when they _did_ come face to face with the Sorcery Globe?

Ashton swallowed, his fear getting the best of him.

"Come on, Eleanor," he reached for her hand, which she graciously took, and he sulked back to the hotel while she sang and skipped along side him.

\/\/\/

Rena had long since left when Celine watched the knight leader emerge from out of the tavern. She began to chew on the inside of her cheek while her eyes observed him from head to toe. The magician couldn't deny that the younger girl had been right about the man.

He _was_ gorgeous.

_What's a beautiful man like you doing in a fish-ridden place like this?_ She felt a Cheshire smile cross her lips.

He stopped right outside the tavern and swept a hand through his golden locks. They fell back into place resiliently, and he strode forward toward the railing about sixty or so feet away from her. Celine gave a heavy sigh as her attention followed him, and she felt her brows push upward as the knight leader leaned forward against the rail and peered into the water below.

"What a lovely thing," she was trying her hardest not to stare, but found herself slinking over toward him.

What Armana said _had_ hurt.

Celine wasn't just some "old maid" waiting for her prince to come. She was actually very _picky_ about men.

Alen, for example, was _not_ her choice of man. He was whiny, spoiled, and a coward. She admired his devotion to Rena, true, but his devotion came off as more of a desire than an actual must. In dire situations, he would be the one to get killed or kill others.

Claude, on the other hand, was quite the catch.

He was worthy of being a leader, masculine, sensitive, and, yet, had a side to him that always reminded others that he was mortal and had feelings too.

_Rena had better make her move fast. Make up her mind between Dias and Claude..._

Sometimes it frustrated Celine.

Rena was young, naïve, and had no idea of the outside world. She was a child fantasizing about becoming a bride.

Well...Celine supposed she did, too.

But she _tried_ harder.

She put on make-up, loved revealing clothing, moisturized her skin, worked with her hair, and practiced her smile accompanied by a wink.

What was she doing wrong?

The men all liked Rena, found her interesting, and wanted to protect her.

Celine wasn't one who prided herself on having to be rescued, _but..._

She caught something out of the corner of her eye and she turned to see the knight leader beginning to move away from the rail. Celine caught her breath and quickly moved forward after him, Rena's advice floating through her mind.

_"S-So, are you going to talk to the...uh...'pretty boy?'"_

A sharp smile crossed her lips and broke out into a pearly grin as she quickly advanced forward. His eyes were still on the ocean as he lackadaisically walked down the road. Thinking of all the different things she wanted to say to him, Celine didn't have time to register the broken crate in front of her.

"_Ouch!_" immediately stooping over to tend to her stubbed toe, thoughts of how foolish she must've looked crept through Celine's mind.

Something heavy dropped in her chest when she heard the footsteps ahead of her stop and then get louder as they moved back in her direction.

"Are you hurt?" she heard an accented voice ask.

She must've looked green. Rena was right—his voice _was_ velvet.

Celine didn't gaze up at first. She _knew _it was him speaking, _knew_ he was directing the question at her, and was too embarrassed to answer.

"Do you need any help?"

"I...ah..." Celine shook her head, putting pressure on her injured foot. "I-I'm all right..."

She felt his shadow loom over her, and with it she felt the chills come from all around her. Celine swallowed and slowly rose her eyes up to see him.

He was looking down at her with great concern, his bright, blue eyes sparkling against the sun. Wisps of his golden hair were being played with in the wind. He stooped over, a hand hesitantly hovering over her shoulder.

"I..." Celine quickly took a step backward and stood up, despite the aching pain in her foot. "I'm all right, just walked into this crate here," she gestured to the broken pile of wood that had been kicked away in the attack.

The knight leader straightened his back and looked her over. After a moment, he smiled and said, "I recognize you. You're traveling with Claude, aren't you?"

Celine frowned at the mere mentioning of "Claude." Jealously fuming, she cursed the fact that _Claude_ had become acquainted with this man before _she_ had.

"O-Oh. Yes. Claude. We're traveling to the city of Lacour."

"As am I," he slightly bowed. "I am leading my men that way. I believe we'll be encountering each other again in the Lacour Tournament, as your leader has told me."

_Claude. Claude, Claude, __**Claude.**__ Why did __**he**__ have to meet this guy __**first!**__ And what did he mean by __**leader?**__ If it wasn't for __**me**__ we wouldn't have gotten as far as we have! Who's been the one with all the useful information? __**Me!**_

But Celine kept her composure and merely nodded.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the man held out a hand in front of her, much to the magician's surprise. "I'm Christian, the Knight Commander of Cross. Please, call me Chris."

"A-Ah..." Celine gingerly took his hand and loosely shook his hand. She could feel the warmth climbing across her face. "C-Celine. A pleasure, Chris."

He took a step backward, still smiling, "Is your foot better then?"

"Oh," the magician looked down at her foot. It still hurt, but it was enough to forget about while talking with this man. "It's fine now. Just hurt for the moment."

She mirrored his smile, but it was much more wobbly and forced. Celine was trying not to appear weak by having a stinging foot, but the dull pain was beginning to throb and she could feel her foot pulsate within her stiletto.

"Glad to hear it. I wish I could talk more," he said, slowly backing away, "but my men will be looking for me about now. Shall I see you and your party at Lacour then?"

"Y-Yes," she called after him as he turned to go. "Until then."

He was long gone by the time her heartbeat returned to normal and the blush had left her face. She was staring at the place where she had watched him disappear, and could feel a dopey smile spread across her face.

"Chris," she whispered. "We _will_ meet again."

\/\/\/

Night was already quickly approaching, but Claude found it came on faster when he had nothing to do but sit and think. He left the tavern shortly after Chris, talk of the Lacour Armor Tournament still ringing in his ears. It was quite the opportunity to test oneself, but would it be worth it?

_There's our quest that takes priority. I already promised myself no more side-questing._

Maybe, if they had time, he'd stay and watch. Chris seemed confident enough that he would do well. And Rena and Celine had been talking about the kingdom the entire boat ride. He felt attracted to the city because of that, and found himself always prone to sightseeing, even if they didn't have time.

Either way, he had to keep a positive attitude, no matter the circumstances.

Back at the hotel, Opera had reserved two rooms—one for the girls and one for the guys. Ashton was upset because he couldn't find a proper civilian who could take Eleanor back to Herlie. The girls, on the other hand, were all having a blast playing with the child. Celine was braiding Eleanor's hair, Rena was listening to the tale of Adder Delcarr (the bard who could shapeshift into animals), and Opera was taking notes—"Tetragenes doesn't have stories like _these_ written for children"—Alen and Ashton were in the mens' room, discussing possibilities on sending Eleanor back home, but the unlucky swordsman was far too picky and let his imagination run wild at all of the possible horrible things that could happen to the child along the way.

"If it's not _me_ taking her, then there's no point after all!" he wailed and Alen shook his head.

The mayor's son arranged for a carriage to meet them for the trip to Lacour, but there had been a problem at the last minute, which discouraged him for it meant that they would all have to walk. The men knocked on the ladies' room to deliver the bad news.

"It's not _that_ far," Celine stuck her tongue out at him, and then her attention turned to Claude. She offered him a dirty glare and then whispered something to Rena that had the words "talk" and "gorgeous man."

Whatever it was, Claude was _sure_ it was his fault, but hoped that _he_ wasn't the "gorgeous man."

"We have a long walk tomorrow," the Ensign announced after the sun had long past gone down. "I'm going to bed."

He was the first to make it back to the mens' room and prepared himself for bed. He hadn't realized how tired he had been, and he didn't remember anything once his head hit the pillow.

The only thing he realized was that he was back on the Calnus, and that he hadn't been asleep after all. He was standing on his usual side next to his father, Ronixis J. Kenni, watching the ship glide through the asteroid belt located in the second quadrant.

"Course two-eight-seven-dash-five-six confirmed," came a voice from the front.

His father nodded, "Acknowledged. Accelerate to warp speed eight."

"Accelerating."

Claude could feel his grip on his father's armrest tightening, which drew the attention of the commodore. Ronixis turned and his brows furrowed, "Why are you pale, Claude?" He accented the scrunched brows with a deep frown.

The Ensign found himself lucky enough not to have to answer when the alarm sounded and the navigator from the other end shouted, "Commodore, it's an obstacle! Dead ahead of us, sir!"

"Identify," Ronixis commanded.

"A large asteroid, sir! We're on a collision course!"

Claude stared at his father, feeling a bead of sweat pour down the side of his face. He couldn't understand it. The crew was in disarray, and the towhead could feel his legs buckling.

But Ronixis wasn't.

He simply leaned forward, examined the situation, and said, "Prepare to fire the Positron Cannon. Lock target on the approaching asteroid."

Claude could feel the ship shaking all around him and he gave a hateful stare toward his father. "Admiral, this is stupidity! The ship can't take much more of this!"

But Ronixis ignored him.

"Positron Cannon charging," came a voice to the far left of Claude. "Energy at sixty-five percent and increasing."

There was another tremor and a woman shouted, "Malfunction in the Engine Compartment! Positron Engine temperature increasing!"

Claude leaned forward, gripping the entire back of the chair as his father arose to look out front. Claude could hear the wind rushing from the hull of the ship, and a distant glow from the bottom caught his eye. A low whistle caught his ears and he braced himself.

The woman's voice rang out again, "Abnormal fluctuation to Positron Engine! Temperatures have surpassed critical limit!"

Claude could still hear the incurring energy from below, but his breathing far surpassed that when the entire ship began to toss about. Even more voluminous than his breathing and pulsating heart were the screams coming from the crew members around him.

"The hull's collapsing!" the Ensign screamed.

"Positron Cannon is now at full power!" came one voice over the screams, but Claude could barely hear him.

"Acknowledged!" The voice belong to Ronixis, the only one who didn't fear what lay before them or the massive rumbling coming from the bottom of the ship. "Asteroid dead ahead. _Destroy it!_"

"Yes sir! Firing the Positron Cannon!"

"All units!" Ronixis stood from the chair and waved an arm around, "Brace yourselves for impact!"

The light from the bottom of the ship grew brighter, the thundering around Claude intensifying until he couldn't see anything. There were more screams, and then mysterious heat burned his skin. He couldn't see his father or the crew anymore, and then the Calnus crashed, or maybe they had survived.

He wasn't sure.

All Claude knew was that he was screaming when he woke up, and he was on the ground, mattress on top of him.

He paused a moment.

_God. I hope that didn't wake anyone._

All he could hear was Ashton's snoring, the dragons' heavy breathing, and silence from Alen, but nothing that confirmed he was awake.

Claude lay under the weight of the mattress, cursing life.

\/\/\/

Rena still wasn't tired after the boys had left for their own room, and Celine and the girls had gone off to bed. Eleanor was sharing a bed with the Tetrageniot, who didn't seem to mind having a small child with her. Maybe it presented her with maternal thoughts. Rena didn't know.

What she _did _know, however, was that when Claude had come back, he hadn't acknowledged her, and he was the first off to bed, despite it being early.

She was wandering the halls of the inn now, killing time, and waiting to feel drowsy. The young girl was coming to the mouth of the hall where it led to the reception area when she saw Claude turn a corner and walk outside, the door closing behind him.

"...Claude?" she felt her mouth say, but couldn't vocalize.

What was _he _doing at this hour? And hadn't he gone to bed first? Surely it wasn't because he couldn't sleep.

Could it?

She waited a moment before following him to the front door of the inn, She moved along with it slowly as to make sure that it didn't slam shut behind her, giving her position away entirely. When she arrived outside, he was already fiddling with something, pushing something on it, and she could hear some beeping noises.

"Come on, come _on,_" she heard him grumble.

There was a pause, and then some weird noise before a voice was heard that said, "Cannot transmit or receive messages. You are out of emergency broadcast range."

"_Dammit!_" Claude punched the small device in his hands. "I want to go _home!_ You stupid piece of crap, I want to go _home!_"

Rena's hands involuntarily went to the pendant around her neck, one fingering the leaf pendant he had bought her back in Cross Kingdom. She thought she heard him crying because he was sniffling, but she couldn't be sure.

Then he was quiet after a moment, his head downcast. He had his back to her, and Rena couldn't tell what he was doing. He put whatever it was back into his pocket and then looked heavenward.

"I wonder if one of the points of light up there is Earth," she heard him whisper. Then he laughed, "Of course, even if I _knew_ which one it was, it's not like I could ever _go_ there."

_Oh...Claude..._ Rena's eyes softened.

"I should've never doubted my father," he continued talking to himself. "That asteroid...I should've known he could pull the Calnus out of that. Why didn't I have more faith in him?" Shaking his head, he turned back toward the inn, "I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now. Hope they're all right. Seems like all I've done is given them reasons to worry about me. I'm so pathetic..."

He had started to walk back inside, and, nervously, Rena backed up through the front door she had come from. She was so busy watching him that she wasn't paying attention to her own feet. When he had reached the door to walk back inside, she had already tripped and fallen to the floor.

She was lying there, slightly dazed, when he found her, and peered over her body to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I...I couldn't sleep," she admitted, quickly thinking of something to tell him that didn't involve her eavesdropping on him.

"You too?" he asked, holding out a hand for her to take.

Her thoughts were still racing and she didn't realize she had grabbed his hand, nor that he had used it to pull her up.

"Um..." Rena's eyes darted from side to side. She was thankful that there was little light in the inn, for she believed he could see through her indecency. "C-Claude. I'm sorry I acted the way I did earlier. I should've been more understanding with you needing your space. It's just..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "No, I'm sorry, it wasn't that I didn't want to hang out with you, Rena. I really _do_ enjoy your company. Don't take it the wrong way, please."

Smiling, she grabbed hold of his hand from her shoulder and gently removed it. She took it in her own and led him back down the hall to their rooms.

She didn't want to mention anything about what she had overheard outside, nor did she want to bring up the face that he was still looking for a way back home. It made her sad whenever she thought of him leaving, but never wanted to be the reason he felt he needed to.

"Have a good night, Claude," she released his hand and opened the door to her room.

"You too, Rena," she heard him say.

\/\/\/

Wow...Chris is even more of an elaborate talker than Alen XD Well...it seems like Alen's lost a bit of it traveling on the roads. I liked Chris from the game, but felt he could be made into a better character rather than the way he had become. Hope nobody minds it. Also, the fact that I brought Eleanor along. I actually like where it's going (Ashton is gonna be pulling his hair out with worry XD), but I hope that you guys do, too. And sorry about angsty Claude. It sort of needed to happen anyway.

Anywho, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. If not, please tell me why...without flames. Flames are used to light iron slippers like in the original version of Snow White and victims are forced to dance with them. Sad Christmas.

ML


	23. Lacour Armory Tournament

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna play the harmonica.

**A/N: **The Lacour chapters are long, many, and downright exhaustive. ...At least to write they were. So, for the most part I focused on EX's version with bits of my own, naturally lol since the game's version was pretty boring, no offense. A lot of things will be happening in these next few chapters. Hope you guys like it :-D

So I believe we're coming pretty close to the halfway point of the story; I started making a chapter list for fun the other day. I'm not quite sure how many chapters this story will actually be, but my approximate number is fifty-six. For fun we could have a guessing game. Don't know what a prize would be, or whatever, but might be fun to see who guesses closest. Lol and no, I won't force the story to end at fifty-six chapters if it doesn't call for it. The story gets sneaky when it comes to writing everything out. For example, I was planning on Herlie only being a chapter or two and...yeah. That didn't happen. But whatever's clever. What do you guys think?

Gwenith – Haha that makes me really happy to hear. I've been on my playthrough of Star Ocean since the remake came out, but my excuse is that I'm only playing as fast as I write the story, which is no fun, but I've rewatched Star Ocean EX about thirty times because of it. I'm happy you're enjoying the story and I hope I can continue to please :-D

Dragoon Swordsman – I'm right there with you for insane lives. It was part of the reason I stopped posting stories for a while. I hope you're doing better though. I've never had to move that far away and couldn't imagine the hassle that comes along with it. I'm waiting to see how Eleanor actually turns out myself. She's always been an admired character of mine because I love her and Ashton's relationship and how it changes him. Obviously she won't be in battle, but I hope she works her way into the party well all the same. Haha, I thought people would recognize Chris, and he meets Claude in Hilton but I found his storyline so boring. THIS storyline I'm hoping works much better. And a friend of mine is in an arranged marriage, so I agree with you there. I know you've been waiting for some Claude/Rena action for a while and I'll say that there's going to be some coming up very soon. Starting off, of course, but I'll let you see for yourself. :-D

Sarah's Knight – Haha I'm glad to hear that. Once I narrowed down the idea that this beast of a story is going to be around fifty-six chapters, I figured that I needed to start making faster progress. We'll see what happens though. I really appreciate you saying so about the character interactions. I believe the PAs made a big difference in how Star Ocean played out and it would be a shame to just disregard them, especially when they can add so much more to the story. In the past I've seen many attempted novelizations of Star Ocean, all of which did nothing more than regurgitate the game's script. There was only one that I ever enjoyed and am sad to say that it was long since discontinued and then removed from the net entirely. I will be honest when I say that that novelization inspired me to write this, even though theirs was only a few chapters long. As for the PA in Hilton with Celine, Rena, and Armana, there actually IS one in the game, but I expanded on it since Armana in the game played the borderline very well of being a great big bee-atch. I thought it would work well into the initiation of Chris anyway. And thank you, I thought for a while about bringing Eleanor in, and was sad that we got so little of her. I think it will be something funny for Ashton, too. As for Celine...well I'm not quite sure what to say. I'm glad I was able to help you decide on that matter XD I actually thought she was pretty uppity in EX, too, and I like Celine all right, but I do like Rena better. On that side, though, I wasn't trying to make her out to be as horrible as she's become, but looking back on it...yeah...I guess she's a little rude XD As for Alen, believe me, it's really starting to kill me here. He's such a great guy, I feel horrible about it. There will be a little more time and more things will happen, but one way or another, Alen will have some form of a happy ending. ...I hope... XD Don't know about Dias though. (Grin) And it's fine, don't worry about it, I love hearing what you guys have to say. It almost feels like a group of us have become story friends, if you don't mind my saying so. I rather enjoy our talks, so never feel guilty about ranting. I do it, too XD And in EX they replaced Hilton with Port Linga (and Linga is more of a desert town in the game, what a dramatic difference LOL!), rather than having them as two separate towns. I stuck with the game's view on it because I have a plot bunny up my sleeve. Lacour is actually coming next (yay!) and then they head to Linga. As for that negative writing part... (Shifts eyes suspiciously) I have no idea what you're talking about. (Goes back to QUICKLY revise that blasted sentence!) :-D I hope you enjoy the upcoming Lacour Tournament. Alen will have more than one person he'll want to shine for now.

Hawke – Nope, nothing happened lol. Just life really. I enjoyed writing that scene very much. It's going to put a lot of responsibilities on Ashton now taking care of a child XD. I think he needs it. LOL Claude the thinker. THAT'S both a disturbing yet hilarious sight. I thought that Celine's PA was a little important both to introduce Chris, but also bring back an old flame from the past. She'll have her own little catastrophe. As for Chris, I enjoy bringing him in like this much better, too. He just seemed so whiny in the game and he had such potential. I also thought it unrealistic of his relationship with Celine and that after a couple of trips to Cross they were magically in love. Then POOF! Never hear from him again until the end. And then in the Blue Sphere game, I BELIEVE, but don't quote me, that she isn't doing well in her marriage to him because she likes to travel and he doesn't. So now, by having him as knight commander, everybody wins. :-D I agree, Celine was very useful in the game. There IS a PA for him and Chris if you don't have Celine, and I can't find it anywhere online so I had to make it up. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Moosashi – Haha and seeing Ashton as a parental figure during the whole PA with Eleanor was what crossed my mind XD He'll definitely have his hands full, but I see him maturing a whole lot more because of it. We'll see though. I have...plans...Haha Rena was at least trying to be a good friend, but lying definitely isn't her specialty. Guess she didn't level up her Poker Face skill in order to master the Pickpocketing ability XD And that's pretty funny! You're strawberry-blonde and blue eyed? I'm blonde and blue eyed, so high five there! :-D And yes, Celine WAS once engaged to Bowman. I have never seen that PA because I've always had Celine in my party, but I'm also surprised that they never brought it up in EX. Little disappointed about that. Well, I WILL in THIS story. Chris is actually in the Star Ocean game and you can get a special ending with him and Celine in Cross if you complete the sequence and force Celine to run after him. It can only be done in Rena's storyline though, so that might be why you haven't seen him if you have only played Claude (I don't know for certain that that's what you did lol, but it's all good). I enjoy his character, but I've introduced him in a very different way, just so you won't be confused when you look him up. And no worries I was editing this latest chapter right when you reviewed, so it works out fine :-D Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Anyway, onto Lacour!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Lacour Armory Tournament**

**\/\/\/**

The trip to Lacour Kingdom didn't take nearly as long as Claude had expected it would, but even when they arrived, they found it was well worth the wait. The castle was the first thing that could be seen long before they had arrived in the city, and the squeals from the girls was enough to make the men walk faster.

"I'm going shopping," Celine announced.

"I want ice cream," Eleanor clapped her hands together. "Big brother Ashton?"

She gazed up at him, and his expression became sullen and miserable. Claude figured he was still upset that he couldn't find a ride home for her.

"Well, we need to be granted an audience with the king, first," Rena said. "Since we couldn't get direct passage to El from Clik, we're going to have to have the king sign the passport to sail from Lacour instead."

"Well, you heard all of the commotion from Hilton, right?" Alen rose a small hand. "The Lacour Armory Tournament is going on right now. Do you think we'll still be able to see him?"

Something rattled within Claude.

That was the same Tournament Egras had mentioned back in Mars—the same one Dias was planning on entering.

He tried to suppress the thought.

"Only one way to find out." Opera stopped in the middle of the city and craned her neck heavenward. Her lips parted into a wide smile at the sight of all the buildings, and the castle that safeguarded the homes and shops.

The town was crowded with people, mostly tourists, Claude surmised, as many of them wore garments he was more familiar with from Cross Continent. Other swordsmen carried large travel packs on their shoulders. They had to shuffle through each other at a slow pace, and halted when merchants passed by with boxes of food, swords, armor, and the like.

Vendors, mostly sword shops, lined the cobblestone streets of Lacour. There were some residential parts off to the back, but Celine described the nightlife in excruciating detail—enough that it actually made Claude curious. The tavern was across the street from the inn, which made for good entertainment before passing out.

Claude wasn't fond of the bottle and thought it might have been because his mother was a drinker. Wine, beer, anything went at her parties. His father wasn't as big on it as his mother, but the silly things she did while intoxicated made Claude swear that he would never look as foolish.

Maybe not until he was older.

He hadn't quite decided yet.

"You can upgrade weapons here," Celine pointed out. "Lacour has a reputation for their blacksmiths, especially those who forge swords. Swordsmen come from all over even when it's not tournament season to buy weapons."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ashton, whose interests had finally been piqued, was eying a pair of blades out on display.

Claude looked a little harder.

No, he had been mistaken. It was a barrel.

Shrugging, the Ensign guessed that it was probably a good thing. At least the unlucky swordsman wasn't moping about anymore. If the group was lucky, maybe he'd buy the barrel.

"Well," Rena turned upon her group, "we should visit the king first and figure out where to go next. I know Celine wants to go to Linga to decipher that book as well."

"That would be nice," she called over her shoulder, eyes staring intently on a polished set of pink stilettos.

Claude ignored the fact that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation and kept focused on what had to be done. First, audience with the king. Second, well...Linga or sail straight to El?

_I'm getting hungry. I'm sure the others are, too._

"At any rate, the castle first?" Opera pointed to the largest structure in the city. Even though none of them were familiar with the layout of Lacour, it would be hard to get lost if one could see the castle.

The walk to Lacour's castle was much more entertaining than it had been in Cross. Claude traced the cobblestone with his eyes, flowers and iron gates decorated with fancy designs and emblems of the royal court lining the walkway. Canopies of trees shaded the passerbys, dappled with sunlight through the leaves.

Claude breathed in deep, enjoying the smell. Despite the city being urban, there was still enough nature to be enjoyed with nothing artificial like on earth.

Once inside, the group noticed the long line for the tournament registration and then the extremely short one for audiences with the king.

"You'd think it would be as equally long," Rena whispered to Claude. "Remember the wait time in Cross? It took _forever._"

"Huh, you're right," he stepped into line behind an elderly woman who was arguing with the soldier receptionist.

"I _need_ to see the king," she crooned. "It's an _emergency..._"

"I told you a _thousand_ times already, the king isn't seeing anyone until _after_ the tournament. Do you have any sons, ma'am? Have them enter and if they win, you get a congratulations statement from the king. With that, you can have your audience."

"Not good enough, young man!" she slapped her tiny, wrinkled hand against the counter. "My boys live on Cross Continent, so I'm all alone! Please, if you could just—"

"But I can't. Next!" the guard looked over the little, old woman, and smiled at Claude. Huffing, the woman stomped away, feeling so terribly, terribly wronged.

Rena's eyes wandered after her as Claude stepped up, "So, did I hear correctly? The king isn't currently having audiences?"

"That's right," the soldier used an armored hand to push back the long brown hair that had been pulled from his ponytail. His face was flushed and sweaty._ Someone's having a rough day._ "His Majesty is currently unavailable until several days after the tournament. If you enter and _win,_ however, that is another matter."

"What do you mean?" Claude's brows furrowed.

"Well, the tournament is an opportunity for local blacksmiths to be recognized. Swordsmen come from all over and select a sword shop to sponsor them. The winner is awarded a post in the king's personal guard for one year. He and the weapon become icons to the townspeople."

"Only _he,_ huh?" Celine crossed her arms from behind Claude. She frowned, "I remember a while back when they refused _my_ application into the tournament."

The soldier pulled his gaze from her. "I'm sorry, but due to the circumstances of the tournament, only _men_ are allowed to compete."

Celine scoffed, "Sexist pigs."

Opera giggled at the remark and Eleanor turned to ask Ashton what "sexist" meant.

"So, are you here to compete in the tournament then?" the soldier changed the subject.

Claude turned and looked at the others. Rena's lips twisted as her eyes fell to the ground.

"It's very dangerous," she said. "You could be hurt, or even worse, Claude."

"That's true..." but there was something else on his mind.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know."

Claude nodded, "And, you would be?"

"Oh, they call me Roland. I'm in charge of the town garrison."

"Ah, so _you're_ the knight commander of Lacour," thoughts of Chris and his words came to the Ensign's mind. "But...I thought that the knight commander had..."

"Passed away? Yes, that is true. I'm only the temporary knight commander until a new one has been instated."

"Ah," Claude nodded. "That makes sense. But why weren't you placed in the position?"

The guard chuckled. "I suppose lack of qualifications. I was a few posts below the knight commander, but he and those higher ranking than me were killed on El Continent."

Something dreadful passed over Claude.

"Anyway," Roland continued, "It matters not. A new one will be appointed once the tournament is over."

"Doesn't make much sense to me," the Ensign heard Celine mutter.

Claude tried to lighten the mood, "I hear the knight commander of Cross will be here as well."

"Christian, yes, that's true," Roland smiled. "He should be along any time now. I trust you've met?"

"Yeah, back in Hilton."

Celine's mouth twitched.

"So, then you always have celebrities competing in the tournament?" Ashton asked, hand on Eleanor's shoulder as she turned to marvel everything in the castle.

"Sometimes, but this year is a very special year. The stakes are higher."

"So it's commemorative then?" Claude cut in.

Roland's eyes shifted, "That's a good guess, but no. These are hard times. What with the reoccurring natural disasters and hordes of monsters plaguing our lands, there are many who have lost their homes, lives, or even both. The king felt that this year's tournament needed to inspire people and give them hope."

"The Sorcery Globe..." Rena whispered, sadly.

Roland seemed to ignore her as he continued, "Swordsmen have come from every land competing to become the best of the best this year. It's going to be quite an experience."

"It sounds so," Alen, who had been quite the entire time, spoke. He seemed to have his eye on all of the other swordsmen in the longer line signing up for the tournament.

"Anyway, I've dawdled long enough," Roland turned his attention back to the roster in front of him. "If you decide to join the Armory Tournament, don't hesitate to come back."

\/\/\/

"You thinking about joining?" Rena asked once they had acquired a room at the inn.

Claude was flipping through his wallet. Because of the tournament, all of the smaller rooms had been rented out, leaving them with the equivalent of a suite that had been none-too-cheap. They had to pay for two rooms again, and the Ensign had to pay for most of the cost (Alen promised he would have his father pay him back, whenever that would be), which left him nearly broke. He told Celine and Ashton that they would have to be the ones paying for the groceries to cook food. They agreed, took Eleanor, but hadn't come back yet.

The others all gathered in the room belonging to the females.

_If __**I**__ enter the tournament,_ he thought, bitterly, _I could get all my money back. But what are the chances of winning? And is Dias __**really**__ going to enter? I...I don't know..._

"Huh?" he asked after a moment of realizing that Rena had asked him a question.

She tilted her head, "Are you going to join the tournament?"

He sighed and looked away from her.

The thought _had_ crossed his mind, but at what cost? He could be very injured or even die. He wouldn't have Rena behind him to heal his wounds or Celine's amazing spells to cover him while he took the offense.

No.

He would be all alone on the battlefield.

"Well..." he put the wallet back into his pocket. "Our quest takes priority, really. I can't afford risking my life for a moment of glory, right? We can just wait until after the tournament to see the king."

"That's a pity," Opera sat on the end of one of the beds and lifted her leg. She stared at it, though Claude didn't know what she was looking for. "I think you'd do very well, Claude."

"I agree," Alen, who had been standing on the other side of the room, chimed in. "You have quite the abilities."

"Thanks," he flushed. "So, we stay the night and head to Linga? That the plan?"

"I know Celine's been waiting a while to get that book translated," Rena giggled. "We should humor her. Besides, it could have information on the Sorcery Globe."

"We're in no hurry anyway," Alen pointed out. "We can't exactly get to El Continent until we've talked to the king."

"True..." Claude drug the word out and looked up.

Before more could be said, a knock came to the door. Although startled for a moment, Rena quickly recovered and moved toward the front of the room. Wrapping her fingers around the knob, she turned and pulled it toward her.

Alen doubled over and Rena gave an equally bewildered gasp. Before them stood Alen's father, Bernard, and Arlia's mayor, Regis.

"We saw you checking in," the eldest man smiled, "and thought we'd wait until you had gotten settled before coming to greet you. How are you doing?"

"F-Father...!" Forcing himself to stand erect, Alen slowly moved to Rena's side. "What are _you _doing all the way out here? Who's watching over Salva?"

"_And_ Arlia, for that matter?" Rena's eyes gazed suspiciously at the two mayors.

"Ha, ha, don't think us to be so incompetent, Rena," Bernard smiled and raised a plump hand to pat her on the head with. "I've left Mason in charge of all of Salva's decisions in the mean time."

"The butler—!" Alen interrupted but was quickly ignored.

"And your mother was quite insistent that I leave things up to her and Mr. Bossman."

"R-Really? Just the two of them?" Rena shot a glance to Alen.

"Well, and Belinda offered her assistance too."

Belinda was one of Mayor Regis' head maids. He trusted her with the grocery shopping, cooking, and cleaning, so it was no surprise he would leave her in charge of keeping Arlia in order.

"What are you guys doing here in Cross?" Claude cut in, stepping in behind Rena and Alen. He could hear Opera's feet shuffle closer.

"We'd be lying if we said we were strictly on business," Bernard smiled. "It's been thirty years since Regis and I have been able to make it to the Lacour Armory Tournament."

"I should've known," Alen scoffed. "Here to see the tournament instead of watching over our villages? What if the Sorcery Globe takes over while you're away? Father, you've already _heard_ what happened to me while you were in Cross. What if the same thing occurs again?"

"Curiosity got the best of you, Alen," Bernard pointed a finger at his son. "The townsfolk are a little more wary than that."

Heat hit the mayor's son cheeks and he turned away.

"It's _true_ we are looking forward to seeing the Armory Tournament, but that is not _all,_" Regis placed his hands behind his back. "We have spoken to the king at Cross about these same matters and now we want to speak to the king of Lacour as well."

"Are you...referring to the Sorcery Globe?" Rena's hand held the pendants around her neck.

Regis nodded, "We cannot turn a blind eye to these disasters. After Alen's incident, we cannot deny that the Sorcery Globe is closer to home than we think. The port city that travels from Lacour to El Continent is rumored to have been turned into a front line hold against the monsters. I'm afraid of what to think, however, if these rumors prove to be true."

"Chris said the same thing," Claude crossed his arms and locked his eyes onto the ceiling.

"Chris?" the mayors echoed.

"Yeah. He's the knight commander of Cross. He's actually competing in this tournament."

Regis and Bernard stared at each other.

"I've never heard of a knight commander named 'Chris,'" Bernard mumbled. "Wonder if I really _am_ getting old. Perhaps they replaced Lance since the last time I checked."

Claude stared at them, oddly.

"Anyhow..." Regis cleared his throat, "We just wanted to let you know that we were also in town. If you need us, please visit us down the hall. Good day then..."

They turned to leave when a unified "Wait!" resounded in the room. Claude and Alen paused to stare at each other, and the Ensign registered that both he and the mayor's son had been thinking the same thing.

"A word, father, if I may," Alen stood up straight and dignified. "In private, that is."

Bernard nodded and exited the room, his son following after.

"Same here, Mayor," Claude stepped in behind Regis and they, too, left.

Opera shrugged once the two men were gone and asked Rena, "Care to go sightseeing?"

\/\/\/

"I don't know what she's thinking..." Celine finished buying what she thought would make an adequate dinner and turned to Ashton and Eleanor. The child was nursing an ice cream cone Ashton had bought her. "I'm not a cook. I don't even know what ingredients go good together with what. Rena should've gone shopping instead of me."

Ashton gave a sly smile, "And yet you're an adventurer? What did you do before you met us? Starve while out on the road?"

The magician puffed out her chest, "I _happen_ to come from a wealthy background. Money is of no issue to me."

"So you always stayed in town and ate at the restaurants? Then what, pack a lunch to go?"

"I don't very much care for your tone of voice, Ashton. You should've bought yourself an ice cream cone to keep your mouth full." Turning away haughtily, she looked down into her bag and stared over all the ingredients she had bought.

An apple, a head of lettuce, a large salmon, two eggs, a pound of sharp cheese, a bunch of celery, and a box of rice.

"Do you think I..." Celine groaned, "...bought _too_ much?"

Ashton stared at her and shrugged. "I dunno."

She sighed and turned away from him. "Some help _you_ are."

Her eyes caught glimpse of a white clothed figure across the street, and the magician focused her attention in on the moving man—man? Yes, she had identified him as a man.

More than a man.

Blonde hair, beautiful, swaying garments clinging to a muscular form...

Celine dropped everything in her arms, "It's Chris."

He _had_ said he would be around for the Lacour Tournament. Did that mean he was thinking of entering? Well, he _was_ in front of a sword booth, eying the ware, and measuring their value in his hands.

Tria, he had gorgeous hands.

"Celine!" Ashton stooped over to pick up all of the fallen groceries. Eleanor stood next to him, ice cream still in her mouth, and gazed at where Celine was staring.

Feeling the heat hit her, Celine turned away just long enough to realize what she had done and quickly bent over to help pick up the mess she had made.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled.

"He's walking over," Eleanor announced, tongue still lapping at the tasty treat in her hand.

"He..._what?_" Stopping to glance up, Celine felt her heart beat faster when she realized what the child had said was true.

Chris had spotted them.

He was walking over.

"Oh, Celine," he waved. "I knew I would see you here in Lacour." He took notice of Eleanor and Ashton. "Ah, you're here with your husband and daughter?"

The magician could feel her jaw drop in bewilderment and disgust. Hurriedly jumping to her feet, she pointed down at the swordsman who was still gathering groceries in his arms, "Ashton is _not_ my husband! And I'm far too _young_ to be bearing children!"

The way her cheeks puffed out must've been amusing to the knight because he burst out laughing and held his hands on his hips as he leaned back. Eleanor stopped licking her ice cream and Ashton stood up, bags in his hands.

"Who is this man, Big Brother Ashton?" the child pointed.

"A stranger," Ashton's brows furrowed together. "It's bad to talk to strangers, Eleanor."

"Oh, don't be like _that,_" Celine slapped the unlucky swordsman's arm, almost knocking the groceries out of his grasp. She was still insulted that the situation had presented itself as it had, and she scoffed at the idea of being married to Ashton. "_This_ is Chris, the Knight Commander of Cross. Have some manners."

"Pleased to meet you," Chris nodded. "I take it you are Ashton."

"Charmed," Ashton looked to Celine.

Chris knelt down in front of Eleanor so that he was level with her, "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

Eleanor offered him a wide grin, "I'm Eleanor. Nice to meet you, Mr. Chris."

"Eleanor," Ashton shot her a sharp glare. "I just _told_ you not to talk to strangers."

"Behave yourself, Ashton," Celine growled and bumped her shoulder into him. "Did you not _hear_ the 'Knight Commander' part?"

Ashton said nothing more, but the wariness was evident in his eyes.

"Chris will do just fine," the knight's eyes sparkled with laughter and he brought himself back to a standing position. Turning his attention back to Celine, he said, "So, is anyone entering the tournament? Claude perhaps?" Looking to Ashton, he added, "Or yourself, maybe?"

"We don't have time," the swordsman adjusted the groceries in his arms. "I take it you are?"

"I am. I have been browsing sword shops, but I think I'll have to represent the castle armory. For loyalty, you see. If I, a knight, am shown being represented by another, the city folk would think the castle's armory to be inadequate and questionable."

Celine clapped her hands together, "Oh, I'm sure you're going to do quite well, Chris. I'll come watch you at the tournament!"

"Celine, we won't have time," Ashton reminded her. "We're going to Linga tomorrow, remember?"

A glimmer of hope seemed to die within Celine, but she resurrected it as a spark of hate, and directed it at the swordsman.

Chris didn't seem to notice. "Well, that _is_ too bad. I was hoping to cross blades in a friendly fashion against Claude or you, Ashton. It's always a pleasure to sharpen one's skills, but even more so against friends."

"Those would be called 'rivals' in that case," the swordsman muttered and the dragons on his back began to growl and screech.

Jumping back, Chris blinked several times, trying to grasp what was happening. "Tria's breath, I just thought those were some kind of fancy decorations or costume on your back. I had no _idea_ they were real, even when we were on the boat to Lacour."

"Hee, hee," Eleanor used her small hand to point up to the demons. "That's Gyoro and that's Ururun."

"Real dragons," Chris breathed. "Tria Almighty..."

"Stop gawking at me like I'm not human," Ashton frowned. "I suffered an accident quite some time ago. It's all taken care of now, so if you'll please excuse us. Come on, Eleanor."

Ushering the girl to head back in the direction of the hotel, Celine and Chris were left to themselves. Silently, the magician damned the swordsman for leaving her alone, but Chris didn't seem to have the same silly reaction.

"Form of possession," Celine gave a sloppy grin and jerked a thumb back at Ashton. "He scares a lot of people with them, but the dragons are actually quite eloquent."

Chris quirked an eyebrow, unsure if he should agree or appear interested. Instead, he took a step back and said, "I'm sure they are. Well, I should be getting back to the castle. I suppose I'll see you around then, Celine. Take care."

Turning on his heel, he left her there in the square. She looked after him, jaw agape, and promised that she would cause Ashton _very_ much intended harm when they got back to the hotel for making her look like a fool.

\/\/\/

"Father," Alen clenched the rail of the veranda tightly and overlooked the town of Lacour. It seemed like the best place for a private talk, the top of the hotel on a balcony, that was. But whenever it came time to have a serious talk, Alen Tax found himself more scared of his father than any of the monsters they had fought thus far.

Bernard stood next to him, diligently dressed as always. His jacket was buttoned down and the single pocket on his coat beheld a beautiful red rose. His cravat was ruffled, and his hands were clasped at his back. He never appeared as though he had much to think or concern himself with. Bernard Tax was rich, a charmed speaker, and his people loved him.

So why did Alen always feel like a failure?

Here he was, getting ready to confess something that he was sure was going to result in shame and rejection. He would be forced to take to the streets forever and abandon the name of "Tax."

Taking a deep breath, he unsheathed his blade and held it out for his father to see.

Bernard tilted his head and stared down at the weapon, but said nothing.

"I...I stole this," Alen quickly confessed before his father could begin with disciplinary action. "I took it when I went to find Rena and Claude in Mars. I know you are angry, and with good reason to be, but I want you to understand that I did it because I wanted to be able to fight. I wanted to be able to—"

"That's enough, Alen," Bernard interrupted, firmly. He turned his eyes to the city, and stared at a flock of birds circling the clock tower on the other side of Lacour. "I already knew long ago you took the blade."

Alen felt his spine straighten and he shot a reluctant glance to his father. "Y-You did?"

"You think I'm not observant? I walk past that suit of armor every morning, Alen. Did you think I would not notice its empty arms where that sword you now hold is supposed to be?" Bernard cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "Despite that fact, I find myself comforted that it has fallen into your hands."

Something strange fed through Alen, hearing his father say this. His pride and joy had always been the family sword, and now this one after that had been broken. He was..._happy_ his son now had the sword? Did he not _know_ what Alen actually _held_ in his hands?

"Father," he clutched the blade tightly. "You _do_ know what this sword is, don't you?"

"You think I would spend Salva's resources on a piece of junk? What I _am_ astonished about, however, is how _you_ came to discover its secrets. Well?"

Exhaling deeply, Alen stared down at the weapon. "I was fighting against a demon—the Phoenix on Gile Precipice, actually. It was being controlled by a monster who was under the command of a man named 'Cyril.' I have a hunch that the Sorcery Globe was involved in the matter."

"You _fought_ against?"

Alen stared at his father, slightly flattered that he had asked about his son's achievements as opposed to the discovery of the Sorcery Globe's intentions.

He gave a few nods before saying, "Yes. The dragons were in control of Ashton at the time, but he and Celine were incapacitated. Opera had broken her ankle, leaving me as the sole warrior against Fawkes."

"Fawkes? Is that the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

Bernard leaned back, pushing out his rotund belly. "Very impressive, Alen. You uncovered the sword's secrets through that fight, did you?"

The swordsman thought a moment to take all the credit, but realized that that would be wrong. And he knew his father would be able to see through his lie.

"Celine was the one who pointed it out to me," he admitted. "But between her and the dragons, they can enchant my blade so that I can be of service to them." He chewed on his lip for a moment before asking, "How did _you_ know, Father?"

"The man who sold that blade to me spoke of it. He was selling two blades at the time—both top-notch quality. But the one you're holding is very special. I bought them both and gave one to Mayor Regis. I kept the other for obvious reasons."

"Why did you buy them both?"

"I'm not inadequate with blades, Alen. Your grandfather, my father, was a blacksmith long before he became mayor of Salva. And his father before him. You come from a long line of knowledgeable men. We were not always in the wealthy line, nor the political one. We had to _earn_ our right to lead Salva. And that happened, many years ago."

Alen frowned.

_Then why don't __**I**__ ever feel special?_

"Anyway," Bernard cleared his throat. "I bought them both because the man who sold them to me begged me to. I knew that it was a dirty deal—I knew that the swords had been stolen from somewhere else—but the power within those blades, especially yours, was something I could not ignore. Put into the wrong hands and that blade could terrorize many. Now, more than ever, would it corrupt men and destroy lives. It could even have fallen into the hands of those who control the Sorcery Globe. The blade I gave to Regis was for another matter. He wanted to give that blade to his son once he returned to Arlia...but, well, you know the outcome of that."

Alen held his tongue and lowered his eyes. Mayor Regis' son, Jeremias, had been much older than Rena and he. If memory served him correctly, he believed that Jeremias had even been a year or two older than Dias. He was an excellent swordsman, which probably caught Dias' attention long before he had ever pursued the life of a loner swordsman himself. Around the same time that catastrophe had struck Dias, however, Jeremias was killed in a hunting expedition at Lasguss Mountain. Thinking about it now, Alen wondered if it hadn't been Xine all along who was responsible for the mayor's son's death. After all, Lasguss Mountain was off limits to ordinary travelers for a reason.

"With no son to give the blade to, and a daughter who had no knowledge of swordplay, Regis kept the sword in the back of his house to gather dust. Tragic tale it is."

Alen was quiet for a moment longer, reminiscing upon Jeremias' memory. He was a bright boy and, though older, had always been pleasant to the children, Alen and Rena included. If only he had been younger or they had been older, maybe they could've been better friends.

"Does that answer your questions, Alen? I did not bother to tell you the power of that blade because I wanted you to find out for yourself. And, well, come forward about stealing the blade, of course."

That caused the young man's lips to purse together. His father _knew_ that Alen would be tossing and turning at night in bed, ridden with guilt over the issue.

What a terrible father.

"So...should I give the blade back to you?" Alen asked, holding the sword out to him.

Shaking his head, Bernard said, "Keep it. It appears it has become more useful to you than it resting in the arms of the suit of armor in the hall. Does that mean you'll be entering the Lacour Tournament of Arms in that case?"

Alen chewed on his lips, nervously. He knew his father was wishing for him to say "yes," and he _wanted_ to say "yes."

But he knew he couldn't hold the party back for his own selfish desires. That, and his father would never allow him to separate from the group.

"No," the young man finally responded. "We're leaving for Linga tomorrow. There are some pressing matters that need to be attended to. I'm afraid the tournament isn't on our agenda."

"Pity," Bernard turned away from him, disappointed. "But it is good of you not to hinder your friends, Alen. This quest takes priority." Then, looking down at the blade, he added, "I bought that blade right here in Lacour, actually. I wonder if that sword dealer is still in town?"

Alen's smile was stale, but he was relieved that he didn't have to give the sword back.

\/\/\/

"I see..." Regis fell quiet after Claude told him of everything that had happened since their last meeting at the bottom of Lasguss Mountain. "Then it is as I have feared. The Sorcery Globe has every intention of destroying our world."

"You knew that from the beginning though, didn't you, Mayor?" Claude fell back into the chair located in the mayors' hotel room. "That's why you came to Lacour to speak to the king."

"Yes, but even as our statuses as mayors of respective villages, we garner no authority to speak to him. Like you, we must wait until the tournament is over."

"Or unless someone competes and wins," Claude grumbled.

"That's very true. And you have no intention of entering the tournament, Mr. Kenni?"

Claude blew air through his lips. He thought long and hard, just as he had been since arriving in the city. Competing had crossed his mind, of course—more than once. But there was just the glaring fact that they had a quest to undertake and that took priority. Just as he told Rena and Alen back in the hotel room, he said, "No, I don't think so."

Regis appeared disappointed. "I see."

"And if I got injured I wouldn't be able to complete the quest you've sent me on."

There was a dry chuckle from the mayor. "Very true."

Claude leaned further back into the chair. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "But...Dias is supposedly going to enter the tournament. I haven't seen him though."

"Dias?" the name exited the mayor's lips in a raspy and choked out manner. Claude figured that Regis would know of Dias without a doubt, and maybe even half expected the reaction he received. "You...You've seen him?"

"Weeks ago in Mars, actually. Alen was just as surprised to see him."

"As we all would be," the mayor let himself fall onto the bed that was across from Claude's chair. "From what that man has gone through...all of his sufferings..."

Claude frowned. "Everyone seems to know what it was that's changed Dias, but no one will tell me. Rena and Alen both say he was a generous and kind kid, but I have a hard time seeing that."

Regis stared at him intently, and seemed to be chewing on the prospect of whether or not he should divulge the truth. "It's true...Dias was a lot like you are, Mr. Kenni. Kind, respectful, and courageous. He was loving, and it's not any wonder as to why Rena fancies him so. As for what happened to him...I was sworn to secrecy not to tell. It's a very sensitive issue, I assure you. If you can ever get Dias in a place where he's willing to speak of it, I would ask him then."

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Claude gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded nonetheless. "I respect your wishes, Elder."

But he really didn't.

"Now then, Claude, you cannot begrudge me for continually asking this, but...What about now? Have you come to a conclusion about yourself?"

"...What about me?"

"Being the Warrior, of course."

The towhead wanted to groan.

_Not __**this**__ again..._

"Mayor..." Claude looked away. "For a moment, I thought...maybe. Maybe I was. I don't know anything anymore. I feel myself getting stronger, of course. But the Warrior?" he shook his head. "I've never lied to you, I've never tricked you, you know that. I...I want nothing more than to be your Warrior. But..."

"But something holds you back from believing in yourself," Regis smiled. "When last I spoke to you, you still felt the same way as you do now. However, I can see something more the longer I gaze upon you."

The Ensign quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Even though you say you still aren't sure, I see it in your eyes that you want to break free of that thought and believe that it's true. You _want_ to truly believe that you're the Warrior, without reservation. For that I am very, very happy."

But Claude wasn't sure he shared the mayor's sentiment. And he thought that maybe Regis was going a little overboard with the whole "wanting to be the Warrior" thing. Besides, what difference did it make? It still didn't take away his yearning to go home, to be back on earth.

He couldn't be much of a warrior from earth, could he?

Claude turned his head away.

In recent realization, however, he was beginning to discover yet _another_ reason he was considering the role of the Warrior. And it made him torn from staying on this damned planet, or running away the second he got the chance to.

He didn't know _what_ he wanted to do.

Did it matter?

"So you plan on traveling to Linga in the morning, Mr. Kenni? Will you plan on returning in a week or so?"

"The tournament begins in a couple of days, right? It lasts a day, but then takes about three days or so to get everything sorted out. That's the gist I've gotten from around the town. I think we'll return then. It should be safe to assume the Sorcery Globe _isn't_ going to attack anywhere close to here. And besides, Lacour's accumulated the world's best swordsmen into their town. I think we've got a fighting chance."

Regis chuckled at Claude's theory. "You may be right. In that case, take care of everyone, Mr. Kenni, yourself included. Bernard and I will remain here for a bit after the tournament. We didn't travel all this way to simply warn the king and head straight home."

Claude paused for a moment before asking, "You want to see how things play out?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Of course it is," the mayor answered, still laughing.

The Ensign found himself confused. Why would the mayor find this hilarious? Why would he place himself in danger like this? Even Alen's father...

"I don't get it," the towhead finally announced.

"Mr. Kenni," Regis rose from his position on the bed and padded toward Claude, forcing the younger man to have to crane his head to see the mayor. "My village means nothing without a surviving planet, don't you understand? Bernard feels the same way. We feel that we are accomplishing nothing by remaining there. Those we have left in charge we trust wholly, and, in return, they trust us to find out what is threatening their livelihood. I can't turn a blind eye."

Claude listened, but found that it was hard to concentrate. Even those from the backwaters of Arlia and Salva felt threatened—felt the need to participate in the ever-growing evil. It was commendable, especially being so close to the brink of it all in the first place. Claude wondered why he still continued to complain while those around him were taking action.

_I want to go home. Is this really my responsibility?_

But then he found another part of him contesting his decision.

_Can I __**really**__ run away after everything?_

The mayor seemed to understand even when he placed a comforting hand on Claude's shoulder.

\/\/\/

It was interesting.

It wasn't like walking with Celine, who definitely showed her feminine side, what with talking about boys, make-up, fashion, and exotic things that made her happy. Opera was very much a woman—sometimes it showed a little more in her than in Celine—but she beheld a maturity that seemed to inwardly transform Rena whenever she was alone with her. Rena no longer felt like she was seventeen going on eighteen. She felt like she was seventeen going on thirty.

The Tetrageniot, though had her own share of sadness, what with searching for her soul mate across the planes of Expel, kept her complaints to herself. She was always worried about everyone else, always trying to hide her pain behind a smile.

Rena wondered how she did it.

Even now, walking down the bustling streets of Lacour, the older woman was more preoccupied with pointing out the unique shops lining the road rather than man bashing, as much as Rena wanted to.

"What are the shoe stores like here in Lacour?" Opera asked to no one in particular, her eyes vacillating to and fro across the street. "I don't believe in ever having too many shoes."

"Oh," Rena had never thought about it before. Shoes were a nice thing to have, but plenty expensive enough. Arlia didn't have that kind of money or resources. Shoes weren't _really_ that big of a deal back where the blue-haired youth came from.

Opera must've been reading her friend's mind because she gave a soft laugh. "You don't like shoes, Rena?"

"It's not that. It's just...Arlia is such a small place. The nearest place to go for shoes is Cross Kingdom, and that's..."

"I know, I've been to Cross," the Tetrageniot nodded. "It's a ways away from your hometown if what Claude and Alen said was true. And Cross is nowhere _near_ as impressive as Lacour—no offense, of course."

"None taken," the other girl smiled and took in a deep breath. Something wonderful swept under her nose and she could feel the increase of saliva coat her tongue.

She suddenly remembered that Celine was supposed to be back with food. Rena wondered if she ever came back.

_Maybe we should pick up a snack before heading back to the hotel?_

Opera and Rena descended a set of stone stairs on the western side of Lacour. A seagull swooped in from overhead, squawking as it dive-bombed past Rena. She watched the bird attack a hotdog stand from down below and carry off with a strand of sausages.

"_Hey!_" the vendor shook a fist after the bird. He watched the bird happily sail away, a tail of dogs fluttering behind.

Rena giggled, as did Opera, who had also witnessed what had happened.

"Celine was supposed to buy groceries, wasn't she?" Opera asked after a moment, again reading her friend's mind.

"Yeah. I'm getting hungry."

"Shall we go and see if there's anything left at the hotdog stand?"

Nodding, Rena trotted on ahead and hopped down the last two steps. Opera elegantly stepped in from behind, her black dress swaying behind her and coming to rest around her ankles. The vendor was still muttering curses into the sky, and even more after he had returned behind his little stand. Rena bounded in front of him and smiled, though she was full aware he didn't share her sentiment.

"Can we have two, please?"

He snorted. "If there's even any _left._ You just saw what happened, didn't you?"

"Surely the bird didn't grab them all?" the Tetrageniot was trying hard not to laugh, but she was failing miserably.

If they weren't potential customers, Rena was sure the vendor would've shooed them away, but he instead peeked into his boiling pot and reached in with some tongs. He didn't speak again even as he made two hotdogs.

He wordlessly handed them two fully prepared dogs and Opera handed him a few coins. She passed one off to Rena, who was excited to bite into it. The older woman's lips broke into a smile once she chewed off a side and released a pleasured "Mmmm!"

"This _is_ really good, isn't it?" Rena swallowed and went to take another bite.

Opera turned back to the vendor, who bitterly was wiping down his stand with a wet rag. "I don't think I've ever had a hotdog this good. What's your recipe?"

Snorting again, the vendor replied, "Salt, pepper, and sauerkraut."

Both girls stopped eating and stared at each other.

"I hope he's joking," is what Opera's eyes wanted to say. But she remained silent and waited a little longer to take another bite from her hotdog.

"Say," the vendor began, his voice lightening up a little, "You have the same facial decoration as that other guy..." He pointed to Opera's third eye, but it was evident that he hadn't made the connection.

Opera nearly dropped her hotdog in fright.

Rena watched the Tetrageniot's eyes open wide, even the third one in the middle of her forehead, and she stammered to get out a set of words. She couldn't even make it to the first word.

The younger girl decided to be Opera's voice, "Which guy are you talking about?"

The vendor didn't seem to realize the terror he had placed in Opera, "A few days ago there was a tall, blonde fellow. Wearing some weird coat and had like...I dunno...face paint on his head. Looked like a third eye. There some sort of festival going on accompanying the Lacour Tournament? You don't hear much outside the tournament, so any other news gets swept away—"

"_W-Where...?_" Opera's lips were twitching. "Where did you _see_ him?"

"He was wandering by—didn't say much—looked like he was in some sort of trance. Kept muttering to himself."

"A...A trance?" the Tetrageniot did drop the hotdog this time and threw herself against the stand. "_When?_ _When_ did you _see_ him?"

She successfully frightened the vendor and he jumped back, crashing into his boiling pots and food containers. He gripped the edge of the table that they were sitting on, and didn't acknowledge the fallen utensils that clanked to the ground.

"Like I said, a few days ago. He was wandering around acting all weird, frightening the townspeople. He stopped into the tavern asking strange questions."

"_What was he asking?_"

Again the vendor cowered as he yelled back, "I don't _know._ Something about an Energy Stone!"

Opera straightened her back and chewed on her bottom lip. "The tavern..." Quickly turning on her back foot, she tore up the stairs she and Rena had come from, and said nothing more.

"O-Opera!" Rena called after her, still holding half of a hotdog.

Frustrated, she realized that the Tetrageniot was _not _coming back. She looked back to the vendor, who was still recovering from his shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No," Rena sighed, realizing that she no longer had an appetite. "You said exactly the _right_ thing..."

Finding her mood spoiled and all alone in the middle of Lacour, Rena thought that she'd go sightseeing on her own.

_I don't need the others,_ her small cheeks puffed out. _Everyone's got something to do but me. Opera with Ernest, Alen and Claude with the mayors, Celine and Ashton with the grocery shopping...I should just head back to the hotel._

But that thought didn't sound like fun at all. What if they _hadn't_ come back? Then she would be spending the rest of a perfectly good afternoon inside a dark and empty room.

On the other hand, she would be exploring the city of Lacour alone if she decided to continue.

_Not that it matters. I explored Clik on my own, too._

It didn't make her feel any better, but she decided to continue down the road anyway.

It wasn't as much fun by herself, but the town was busy enough so that she wasn't alone. She picked up where she and Opera had left off, staring at different fashion stores with shoes, dresses, and other kinds of clothes. While all very nice, Rena felt as though it would be a waste of time to be serious about buying things. They were on a journey, and a nice dress or pair of shoes would just get scuffed up and ruined.

Weapon shops took up a majority of the commercialism in Lacour without surprise, as the tournament was always held here and the kingdom specialized in the warfare that took place. After all, the battle had been moved to the Frontlines on the other side of the continent. It was amazing that Lacour had been able to keep the monsters at bay for so long if what Regis said was true.

It made Rena shudder to think that they would be heading there within a few short weeks.

A short amount of time passed—Rena wished it had been more—since Opera left her side. The young girl heavily considered heading back to the hotel, but it wasn't even high noon yet. And she was only waiting for Celine to come back so that Rena could cook, not as though she was hungry any longer because of the hotdog and the spoiled mood.

She sighed, frustrated.

"I _always_ get left to myself," she mumbled, low enough so that no one would hear her and think her strange for talking to herself.

A commotion not far from her position tore her from her self loathing and she glanced up. Not realizing that she had wandered into the middle of the armory district, Rena found herself quickly ducking a passing battleaxe that had been swung over her head.

She gave a small shriek and bobbed, but when the people ahead of her cleared, she spotted a shady, little shop tucked back from off the street. Its décor consisted of black and dark blue colors, as curtains were tied back on both sides of the opening. A large crest glorified the crown of the shop, sparkling with gold and silver.

There were several people around and in the shop, but the screaming of a small girl was what caught Rena's attention the most.

"Hey, Shaizen, you big cheater! You _stink!_"

Rena focused more closely on the child. She looked no older than Eleanor, with her tiny hands cupped around her mouth. Her long brown hair swayed as she leaned forward to shout into the dimly lit shop. Dirt and stains were on her blue overalls and yellow turtleneck.

Leaning back, hands still cupped around her little mouth, the child shouted again, "You ugly, filthy, _fat_ man."

A rotund shopkeeper emerged from within the shadows. Rena watched him carefully. Jewels adorned his ears, fingers, and neck. He was a balding man whose wrinkles and spots easily gave away his age. He appeared to have tried to deceive his viewers by dressing richly in a velvet purple suit, a fluffy cravat puffing out from his chest. Hidden under his cravat were four large, green gems hooked by two chains, like exquisite buttons. A fancy imitation of a night cap with a ball attached on the end attempted to try and hide the shine on his hairless head, but it didn't take much effort to see the patches of skin in between his gray hair.

"Well, well," he grumbled, lit cigar in one hand, "if it isn't little _Sufia._ There'd be only one reason for you standing at my doorstep: Your cooky, old grandfather has finally died and you've come begging for work from me."

The child dropped her hands and balled her fingers into fists, "I only work for _winners._ And if you _really_ want to know, we're gonna stomp you into the mud this year."

Fear struck the man named "Shaizen's" face. "What?" he breathed.

"You're gonna be sitting in last place _this_ year, you big, stupid cheater. You hear me? You're gonna _loooooooose!_"

"What are you babbling on about?" the older man snarled. His upper lip curled so that his mismanaged gums were exposed. "Everyone knows your grandfather retired three years ago. You can't come out of retirement once you've gone in. Are you telling me that Gamgee's gone and forged a new weapon?"

"There's no sword as powerful as the Ohma."

"Ohma? What the hell is _that?_" Rena watched as the rusty wheels in the old man's head began to turn, and he finally closed his eyes. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Turning to a couple of figures within the shop that Rena couldn't quite see, he ordered, "Take care of this brat. I don't want her in my shop anymore. She's disturbing customers."

Three shady men were bred from the inside, eyes shining as brightly as the crest on Shaizen's shop, and they surrounded the child. Rena couldn't see the her face, but from the way that the girl's body tensed, Rena knew that she was scared. One of the thugs stooped over to grab her by the collar of her shirt, and yanked her high into the air.

Immediately the child began a scene.

"Let go! Don't touch me you filthy pigs!" she flailed. Kicking at those who had incapacitated her, Rena watched as another goon grabbed her legs and held them together tightly.

They rotated her so that her upper arms were held securely by the first goon, body becoming almost horizontal, and her legs by the other.

"We'll fling her out in the street," the goon who held her upper arms announced. "Catapult time!...One!" they swung her body back and then forward. "...Two!..." the swing this time was bigger.

"When my grandfather hears about this," the child threatened, "he's gonna kick your butts _sooo hard!_"

"Three!" releasing the child in a forward motion, she went sailing through the air, screaming and clawing out with her little limbs.

The men laughed as they watched her make an arch out into the street. Rena, who had been watching, positioned and braced herself for the child and held her composure even after the massive weight landed in her arms. Rena staggered backward with an "oof!" and the child clung to her tightly.

"Watch your mouth, ya little brat," one of the goons called out to the child.

Rena set the girl down and looked up, angrily. "You big jerks. She's just a child. Why don't you pick on someone your _own_ size?"

Recognizing that the voice was no longer coming from the girl and from Rena instead, the three lackeys felt an incredible surge of power overcome them and they each stepped out into the street.

"Ya hear that, fellas? This _chick_ may have the guts, but she don't have the brawns or brains. Let's teach them a lesson about male dominance."

Feeling her mouth get her into trouble yet _again,_ Rena felt herself clinging to the girl as much as she was holding onto Rena. Bending low to protect the child, she caught a flash of white come from out of nowhere and stand between her and the goons. There was the sound of a sword unsheathing and something was thrust into the faces of the men.

_Claude?_

But when she looked up, she did not see him.

"I think you've gone far enough," came the voice of a man who Rena did not recognize. But his white cape and valiant composure.

Her eyes widened.

_That...That's that knight we saw on the boat in Herlie. We saw him again in Hilton...the one Celine thought was cute. W-What's __**he**__ doing here?_

"You dressed up for some kind of costume party?" one of the lackeys sniggered, even though the knight had his sword pointed directly at him. "Try the circus freaks in the next town over."

"I see...Is this how _all_ of your kind addresses the garrison? I had no idea."

Rena couldn't hear the snickering any longer. Maybe they had swallowed their pride after all. Or maybe the sword in the knight's hand had become a tad more intimidating.

"Y-You? The garrison?" another had the courage to contest this man's words. "H-Ha! I haven't seen you around _here_ before."

The man suddenly pointed to something on his chest, although Rena couldn't see what. "This is a royal crest from Cross, in case you ignorant folk haven't seen one before. If anyone asks in the dungeon who has bested you in combat, you may answer Knight Commander Christian."

Knight Commander.

The title alone appeared to scare off the men and they mumbled something incoherent before retreating back into Shaizen's shady tent. Christian sheathed his blade before turning to Rena and the child. The blue-haired girl stared up at him, almost forgetting to stand up straight.

He _did_ look a lot like Claude.

"I saw everything that happened," he announced. "They were wrong to attack you and the child. However..." his eyes dropped down to the small girl, "...you had no right to antagonize them as you did."

"Hmph!" the girl wrenched herself free from Rena's grasp. "Shaizen's a no-good cheater. He's weaseled his way into every victory for the past three years."

"Even so," Christian nodded, "that was a very dangerous thing to take him and his men on by yourself. What would your grandfather think?"

The child paused as something terrible passed through her mind, and she bowed her head in shame.

Christian looked back to Rena, "I recognize you. You're traveling with Celine and Claude, right?"

"Ah...that's right," Rena affirmed, but her thoughts were reeling to the fact that the magician _had_ talked to the "pretty boy" after all. But how did _Claude_ manage to meet up with him? "My name is Rena."

"Rena...Yes, it is a pleasure. I'm Christian, the Knight Commander of Cross. But please, call me Chris."

Rena's mouth spread into a genuine smile. "Thank you, Chris. I don't know how to thank you."

"It's no trouble at all. And really, it's my job, not that that has to do with anything." Chris knelt down and gazed at the young girl. She still appeared put off by his earlier words. "And you...What is your name, young lady?"

She glanced at him once or twice, but appeared unfriendly. "Sufia..." she mumbled in a less than coherent voice.

Rena put a hand on the child's shoulder. "You should thank him, too," she encouraged with a small nudge.

"...Thank you..." she spoke in the same mumbled tone.

"Don't think twice about it," he patted her arm before standing up. "Let's say we get you back to your grandfather? Surely he'll be worried about you."

"I'll come, too," Rena offered, seeing the wariness in the child's eyes at the very thought of bringing the garrison to her grandfather's home.

The child turned from Chris to Rena and gave a faint nod.

\/\/\/

Sufia and her grandfather lived on the other side of the city on the upper level of the highest hill. There were several sets of stone stairs that circled around the hill and grew steeper as time went on. Sufia's steps fell sluggish as they hit the last set and Rena glanced back at the child, who had fallen behind.

The knight commander and girl encouraged the child to move along, and she did for a moment, but slowly retrogressed back to the miniscule shuffles as soon as the hut came into sight. Smoke was coming in thick billows from the chimney, and the scent of fried fish tickled Rena's nose. She gazed up to the sky.

The sun was already beginning to set.

"It's almost dinner time," Chris read her thoughts. "I wasn't aware that it was so late."

Rena bit down on her lip.

_I wonder if the others are back at the inn...__**I**__ was supposed to do the cooking. Maybe Celine will do it until I get back?_

But she couldn't leave the child in need.

Gamgee the blacksmith hesitantly parted the door that separated him from the outside world. He was a broad shouldered old man with long, white hair tied back by a blue bandana. His bearded face was almost as thick as his hair, and soot had been splotched in different parts. He was obviously in mid-work, as Rena observed with his humble clothes decorated in the same black. When he saw the garrison standing above Sufia, he became animate with anger. Chris quickly explained the situation, all the while of the grandfather glaring at the child, and Sufia broke out into low sobs.

In return for saving his granddaughter, the blacksmith offered his dinner up to the guests. Chris declined, as it was time for him to return to the castle to sort through the files containing the contestants for the tournament.

"I'm joining, too," he told Rena, "so I can't be actively involved in setting things up, but I do the diminutive tasks, such as sorting the sponsors with the swordsmen, and making sure that their respected gear arrives on the required day."

Rena expressed her desire to be able to see him compete, but wouldn't be in town for the event. The knight commander responded dejectedly, but prayed that good fortune would allow them to meet again. He left, at which point the sky had been completely blanketed in the night sky and twinkling stars.

The girl gave an inward sigh, realizing that she would have to walk back in the dark.

"If it worries you, you _can_ spend the night," Gamgee offered as he stirred the broth in the bowl over the fire. The fish was on the iron rack directly above.

"I thank you for your kindness," she smiled, "but my friends are waiting on me. Actually, _I_ was supposed to cook dinner for them this evening."

"I apologize for tying you up. For the sake of you not having to walk home alone, let us hope that one of your other friends made dinner this evening. On that note, I again invite you to dine with us and I will walk you back to the inn after."

Sufia was sitting in the chair across the room, her little feet dangling over the edge and not quite touching the ground. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, and her grandfather's stern disciplining from earlier had rendered her silent. Gamgee cut the fish and put it on three wooden plates. He then divided the soup and passed a bowl to Rena and the next to Sufia. He kept the last for himself.

He and Rena made small talk over dinner until it heightened to her business in Lacour, their want for an audience with the king, and the dreaded Sorcery Globe.

Gamgee nearly spewed his mead.

"W-What's that, you say?" He leaned closer from his spot on the floor. The rug underneath him shifted slightly. "Why in _Tria_ would you want to go to a dead continent like El?"

"Forgive me if I sound rude, sir, but it would be wrong for us to abandon the land of El. El used to be very prosperous, if I've heard correctly, and it was because of the Sorcery Globe that it looks the way it does now. If we ignore their problems, then, eventually, their problems will become our own."

Gamgee and Rena stared at each other in silence as Sufia slowly ate her fish. Suddenly, the blacksmith smiled.

"You're a bright girl, Rena. It was wrong of me to say otherwise. After all, what other person would risk their life to save my granddaughter?"

He turned to look at the girl, who had positioned her chair toward the open window. She was neither staring at them or outside. Gamgee took another swig from his canteen.

Finally, for the first time that evening, the child asked in a small and sullen voice, "Are you still mad at me, Grandpa?"

His thick brows furrowed together as he set his plate and canteen on the ground.

"Of _course_ I'm angry."

Rena found that she was trying to soundlessly scoot back against the corner. Now came the time that she hadn't wanted to become a part of—the time where the family quarrel was put on the table.

Sufia finally looked her grandfather in the eye, but she was still unhappy and beside herself with guilt. "I just want Shaizen to lose. He's such a fat, filthy cheater, Grandpa. I mean...we were both so disappointed last year when he won top prize..."

"But going to his shop to insult him won't help matters, Sufia," Gamgee reached down and clenched his canteen with one hand. "I don't want you to put yourself in danger. You're all I got left, and you won't be doing your father any favors by dying for nothing."

At the mere mention of the girl's father sent her eyes brimming with tears again. Her lips trembled, even as she cracked, "I'm _really_ sorry..."

Rena's eyes moved back and forth between them.

_What happened to Sufia's father?_

"I don't want you to be sorry," he released his grip on the canteen again. "I just want you to be sensible, Sufia."

The child was struggling not to cry again, and hopped off the chair with her bowl and plate in hand to avoid doing so. Gamgee watched as she set them on the table next to her. Looking up at him with remorseful eyes, he shook his head.

"Go to bed, Sufia. Tomorrow's a big day. We have to find someone who is capable of wielding the Ohma." He nodded over at the blade hanging from the wall.

Rena found her eyes fixated upon the blade in awe. It was a finely crafted blade—almost as battle-worthy as Claude's. The handle was laced in sturdy leather over the silver, and the maker's crest was lodged in the middle of the hilt. But the gleam from the double-edged blade was what drew the girl's attention the most. It both frightened and fascinated her even though she was sitting on the other side of the room. From her spot on the floor, she could imagine its sharpness and how it could probably slice a foe in two without a second's thought.

Gamgee had raised the canteen to his lips again to take another drink. "It won't be easy," he mumbled before engaging in the act.

Sufia had shuffled closer to her grandfather and Rena. "We'll win, right?" Gamgee adjusted his attention to the child. "No matter what?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "We'll search high and low for the best fighter if we have to."

A smile finally found its way to the girl's face. "Good night, Granddad."

"Good night, my child. Sleep well." The blacksmith refocused his attention on Rena, who had just finished her dinner. "I suppose it's about time we walked you back, eh, Rena? Thank you again for all of your kind help."

He pushed himself up from the floor as she did the same. "Oh, it was nothing at all. Sufia's a real sweetheart, and I couldn't let those bullies push her around."

The two were at the door when the thick, wood slab was knocked from its hinges. Three black blurs deftly moved into the room, shouting at one another. Rena didn't have much time to imbibe the situation, nor react, even as the largest cloaked figure lunged toward the sword on the wall. Sufia was screaming in the background.

"_Who are you?_" He hurled himself at the man, but the other two had already drawn their weapons, "_Get out of my house!_"

One sideswiped the blacksmith upside the head with the hilt of his blade.

"_Grandpa!_"

Rena moved into a fighting stance, her fists raised into the air protectively. Her heart was pulsating quickly and her breathing intensified. As the man with the Ohma rejoined the group, the three retreated through the door.

"Come back here!" she darted after them. Sufia's wails for someone to help followed Rena's ears.

She had almost reached out to grab one figure's garments, but he had already turned and smashed something into her face. Her world lit up and then became black.

\/\/\/

Yes, _very_ EX like, but I tried to add a twist, as I always try to do lol. This is a long set of chapters, and I hope you guys like where it's going. Alen's blade and Sufia's father end up playing a larger part in the story as well. :-D

And I find Chris more amazing than he was in SO2. Just saying.

Hope you liked. Please RnR. Flames will be used as morale to keep Shaizen's shop going. Go baddies.

ML


	24. Weighted Decisions

**Disclaimer:** On the road again...it's so great to be (I hate this song. Good thing I don't own it.)

**A/N:** Nothing much to say today. Hope you enjoy part two of the Lacour Armory Tournament.

Hawke – I'm glad you like Chris. I thought hard and long about how I wanted him to be depicted in the story. As for him joining...maybe. XD As for the mayors, I was a little sad we never saw Regis again. Don't know why. Just thought he would've brought more to the story. And I'm glad you're liking the back stories. There will be more, I assure you and the mystery of the blades will be unveiled. Hope you like it :-D

Falcon God – Thank you for saying so! I hope you'll continue to read.

Sarah's Knight – I agree, Alen and Claude seem to be in the same boat most of the time. That's why they should learn to get along, lol. Haha, I was thinking about doing that with Rena, and sort of regret doing so now. Next time I get the chance, I'll probably make that happen. :-D I tried to make some more original content in this chapter, but we'll see if it works.

Onto the story.

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Weighted Decisions**

**\/\/\/**

Rena came to a long while later. She opened her eyes slowly, her foggy vision taking in the white colors above her. When they successfully refocused, she recognized the white ceiling of the inn, but only because a worried Claude and Alen hovered over her.

"Thank Tria!" Alen dropped to his knees by her side and grabbed her hand. He cupped it within his own.

"Rena," the towhead leaned in. "Rena, are you all right?"

"Nnnh," she shook her head and then winced. There was a strong, throbbing pain coming from behind her left ear.

"She's awake," came another voice—gruff and older. Rena thought she recognized it. "She should be all right now."

"Thank you for bringing her back, Master Gamgee," the soft spoken words undoubtedly belonged to Celine.

The blacksmith's name sent Rena into a sitting position, despite the stinging in her brain. Her eyes sought him out, and there he was, sitting in a chair across the room. He held a iced cloth over the wound atop his head. Everyone, save Eleanor, was gathered in the room, and Rena realized that it was because she had been placed in the mens' room—and hopefully _not_ in Claude's bed.

"Take it easy, Rena," Alen still had hold of her hand. "How do you feel?"

She gave another grunt and lowered her eyes, mind struggling to wheel backward to the past. She had been at the blacksmith's hut because she had taken Sufia home with Chris. They were talking and Gamgee was going to take her back to the inn. And then...suddenly...

"Thieves..." she murmured. "Thieves stole the Ohma."

"What?" Claude blinked.

"That must be the sword Master Gamgee was telling us about earlier," Ashton recalled and turned his attention to the old man. "Right? You said that you and Rena were trying to fend off the bandits, but they made off with your sword."

"Correct," Gamgee nodded and closed his eyes. "That blade is very precious to me. I had kept that sword's identity a secret until the time of its birth. But..."

"Sufia was mouthing off to that other shop owner earlier," Rena finished. "Do you think that _he_ has something to do with it?"

"Without a doubt." Gamgee adjusted the ice pack on his head. "I won't deny that my granddaughter has caused me a great deal of trouble this time. I can understand her torment, however. Shaizen has a record far worse than just stealing blades and cheating during the tournament."

Opera leaned in, trying her best to discern the situation. The blacksmith continued.

"Shaizen is a murderer above everything else. But I've said too much." He tossed a glance back to Rena, who was still trying to comprehend the matter, "I'm sorry for getting you involved. But it's best that you don't come near me or Sufia again." Gamgee stood up and made his way toward the door. He turned the knob and stepped through, but not before adding, "Thank you for all of your help."

The door shut quietly and no one spoke for several moments after the old man's departure.

Rena, who couldn't quash her curiosity, asked, "How did I get back to the inn?"

"Gamgee carried you here," Alen answered, still holding the girl's hand. "He said he knew you had friends here and asked the receptionist up front. Luckily, Claude and I were in the area conversing amongst ourselves when we saw you unconscious in his arms. I suppose you can say that the rest is history."

"Rena, Darling, what in Tria's name were you _doing_ at that part of town?" Celine crossed her arms and turned around to meet the eyes of the other.

The blue-haired girl sought the eyes of Opera, who was also staring down at her.

"After Opera and I went separate ways, I went sightseeing on my own. I heard Gamgee's granddaughter shouting at another vendor and three men tossed her out in the street. I caught her, but...I guess I might've lost my temper a bit."

"...What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Alen moved in closer, searching the girl's eyes, as though the answers were painted in her orbs.

She felt nervous under his stare—Rather, under the stares of all her companions.

"I might've..." her eyes were darting from side to side, "..._said_ some things." She rushed her next sentence, "And I _know_ I was wrong, but Chris stepped in and took care of things..."

"Chris?" Claude and Celine chimed together with matching wide eyes.

"You...You met _Chris?_" the magician put a hand to her lips.

"Who's Chris?" Ashton shot a look at the two.

"He's the knight commander who was traveling on the boat with us," the towhead explained. "Remember? The captain said she was going to feed Eleanor to him."

Something dawned on Ashton as he was reminded of the captain's cruel, cruel words.

"I _see..._" was all he said.

"Remember?" Celine added, "You were _rude_ to him earlier today."

"The knight commander?" The unlucky swordsman nodded, mentally answering his own question, "Oh, I remember now..."

"He's not a bad guy, Ashton," Rena waved her little hands. "He saved me and Sufia. He even walked her home."

"Where was he when you needed him to walk you home?" the possessed swordsman stared back, skeptically.

Celine rewarded him with a dirty glare, "Come off it, Ashton. Chris is a busy guy. Besides, you heard Gamgee earlier. _He_ was going to walk Rena home. What makes you think they could predict that they were going to be ambushed?"

He couldn't answer the question, but it didn't stop Ashton from appearing displeased regardless. There was more silence, and no one would look at anyone else, except for Alen to Rena, who was still dreadfully worried about her. Even Claude's eyes would continually come back to her own. The blue-haired girl was struggling to speak, but couldn't find anything to say.

Opera suddenly looked up and asked, "So...what do we do? Can we _really_ turn a blind eye to all of this?"

"We still have the Sorcery Globe to deal with," But the shudder in Claude's voice betrayed his desire to help Gamgee.

"Regardless of the fact that we _know_ that Shaizen is guilty, we don't have the evidence to prove it," Alen finally released Rena's hand and stood up. "But...this is awful. I will speak to my father and Mayor Regis about this."

"It's not their jurisdiction," Claude sighed. "They wouldn't be able to do anything. It's up to the king of Lacour, but we can't see him until after the tournament."

"By then, it'll be too late..." Celine mumbled and curled her fingers into a fist. Placing it under her chin, she said, "Maybe we can talk to Chris? He already had to confront Shaizen once. Maybe he can do it again?"

"Or at _least_ put in a word to the king about the situation," the towhead smiled. "It's the best we can do, I think, since we can't touch Shaizen directly."

"That just stinks," Ashton kicked at a chair, causing it to wobble from side to side until it finally stood still again. He waited for it to stop moving before turning to his friends, "I mean, with a dangerous guy like _him_ running around, anyone can get hurt, and not even the garrison can do anything about it."

"It's just bad timing, really," Opera shrugged. "The tournament is a big deal. No one is going to pay attention to petty thievery when there's so much more at stake."

The realization was sad, but no one could much argue the point. Claude clenched his teeth, Alen turned toward the door in obvious want to speak to his father, and Ashton was debating about kicking the chair again. The two girls broke the pause and moved to Rena.

"I guess we can't do anything until the morning," Celine bent down. "Are you ready for bed, Rena? We'll take you back to our room."

"What time is it?" she asked, allowing for Opera to step around Alen and take her by the arm.

"I'll help, too," the mayor's son offered.

"It's after the witching hour," the magician answered with a wicked grin. Turning to Alen, she responded, "Thanks for the offer, but Opera and I will take it from here."

Instead of answering to Celine, Alen paid attention to the girl of his affection. "Rena, would you like for me to escort you back to your room?"

"I can help, too, if you'd like," Claude added.

"My, my," Celine giggled. "Rena, you've got yourself some admirers." She turned to the girl, "Well?"

"I..." Rena used one arm to slowly push the covers back and, with Opera's help, brought her feet to the floor. The cold from the wood stung the bottoms of her feet. "I think I'll be all right. Thank you, though."

"Are...Are you sure?" Alen called after, but the girls were already leading Rena to the door.

"See you gentlemen in the morning," Celine gave a flick of her wrist, causing her bangles to clank against each other.

\/\/\/

Lacour was a city that woke as the sun climbed over the mountains. As much as Claude wanted to sleep in, people hawking in the streets and horse carriages driving by would not allow him. Several times he tried to hide under the protection of his pillow, but the pillow was not soundproof. He could hear clapping and chanting outside his window.

It was most definitely due to the tournament, but Claude didn't care. He cursed the people and their happiness. _They_ weren't in the middle of a quest across the world to a continent full of monsters. A hero _needed_ his sleep, dammit.

But even Alen and Ashton were early birds. By the time that the Ensign finally resigned himself to being awake, the two were locked in serious conversation.

"I know that it's deviating from our journey," Ashton's voice carried from the direction of his bed, but Claude hadn't yet sat up to find out, "but don't you think that _one_ of us should compete in the tournament to get that sword back? We'll get the opportunity to talk to the king, and _think_ of how much more clout we'll hold. Shaizen will have no choice but to surrender the sword and flee from town."

"I understand your concerns, Ashton," Alen's voice was on the furthest side of the room, making Claude's bed located directly in the middle. It was like an arching rainbow of conversation being hurled from overhead. Claude just wished that they'd go outside to talk. "However, Celine brings up a good point. Without having to delay in our journey, we should just talk to the knight commander she mentioned."

"Yeah, I met him yesterday," Ashton blew a line of air from his lips. "He seemed like a pleasant guy, but I guess I gave him too hard of a time. I couldn't really tell, but Eleanor says that Celine fancies him."

"_Fancies_ him, you say? Well..." Alen broke out into a bout of chuckles, "...I suppose that even the vile find love."

"Hey!" Ashton's next words stammered for a moment before he was able to finally form the sentence, "I've never heard you speak ill of others before, Alen."

"I wouldn't normally. It's true, I've been raised better than that...But...Celine..."

Claude gave up trying to sleep through all of this "juicy" gossip. He sat up in bed, startling his two friends at his abrupt movements. The pillow fell from his head and toppled to the ground. Giving his opinion, the towhead groggily muttered, "Celine can be a little tough to get along with, I'll say that first hand. But she _does_ mean well."

"Oh, Claude," the mayor's son flushed with embarrassment at the idea of being overheard. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"A dead body wouldn't even be in peace with the way you two carry on," the Ensign shook his head. "No, it's all right. We should be getting up anyway. We have a long trip to Linga, don't we?"

"Well..." Ashton leaned back. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Nearly all of it."

"Then you understand my desire to want to join the tournament," the possessed swordsman put a hand to his chest. The dragons above him stared at each other and made low grunts.

"I heard it," Claude looked down into his lap, where he was clad only in his pants and black undershirt. "But I don't understand why you don't want to just report the matter to Chris? You said you met him. Do you not like him?"

"It's not that. I was mostly doing all of that for Celine's benefit. Was a little funny though." Alen followed up Ashton's remark with a muffled laugh.

"Then why should we take a delay to our trip?" the Ensign shrugged.

The possessed swordsman adjusted his position so that he could fully stare at Claude. "Look, Claude, Gamgee's granddaughter, Sufia? She could've gotten really hurt if Rena and Chris hadn't been there. What if that had been Eleanor? We can't just let bullies get away with this. Even last night, the two of them could've been severely injured."

Claude crossed his arms. "I think you're letting your emotions get in the way, Ashton. No offense."

"I don't know, Claude," Alen took control of the conversation. "I, myself, have been thinking of joining."

"You?" the towhead felt his breath leave him. "I thought you didn't _like_ to battle, Alen. Is this for Gamgee, too? Or for your father?"

Upon the mere mentioning of the Salva mayor, Alen's face lost color and he dropped his eyes to the ground. Claude sighed, knowing that he had struck a nerve.

_It's not like __**I**__ haven't thought about competing. But I can't let my foolhardy desires get in the way. If I died, this journey would've been all for nothing._

"Claude," Ashton's voice broke the other man's concentration. "I know how you feel, but I think you're outnumbered here. We want to join the tournament."

Before Claude had the chance to respond, a knock had come to the door.

"I'll get it," Alen was already off the bed and moving toward the door as he spoke.

He grabbed the handle and pulled back. Standing there, dressed in his usual regal form, was Bernard Tax, but he was unaccompanied by Regis, which was quite unusual.

"F-Father," Alen staggered back, half tripping and half allowing his father entry. "Please, come in."

Bernard only took a step into the room.

With arms crossed behind his back, he announced, "Regis and I have heard the news from Rena. What are your plans from here?"

"You heard about Gamgee and his granddaughter?" the mayor's son regained his composure before standing before his father.

"Indeed. As you suspected, we hold no jurisdiction in Lacour. The punishment will have to be determined by King Lacour and he alone. However, I believe that it is fair to say that by entering and winning the tournament will grant you leeway into that matter. Your thoughts?"

"That's _still_ a long shot," Claude sighed. "And the risk is great. Did Rena also mention Chris?"

"The knight commander? Yes, she did. We also met him yesterday. He seems like a trustworthy fellow, though Regis and I have our reserves."

"Why's that?"

Bernard cleared his throat, "Because of how soon he came in to replace the former Cross Knight Commander. But that is another story for another day. Today's story revolves around _you_ three. I'm not telling you that by refusing to enter the tournament you are wrong, but can you live with yourselves if you just walk away?"

Claude was the only one still struggling, and he knew it. Ashton had made up his mind, as well as Alen.

He didn't know what to say.

Alen saved him the trouble of having to answer, which made the Ensign grateful.

"Father, might I have a word? Let us take to the streets of Lacour, if that's all right. I have some matters to discuss with you."

Bernard stared at Claude a moment longer before nodding and moving back through the door, Alen behind him. The door shut, leaving the two swordsmen in the room alone. However, Ashton didn't plan on staying long.

"I'll let you think about it a while longer, Claude," Ashton told him while moving toward the door. "But remember how _we_ feel about the matter. Even if you don't want to compete, Alen and I are willing to do what's right for Sufia."

"And you're saying that I'm not?" the towhead's eyes shot up, and he could feel his body grow hot with anger. "I'm _trying_ to do what's right here, too, you know. It's not like I'm a coward, or not interested in helping them. I'm just thinking about the consequences in case we _do_ fail. I..." his words died on his lips and he clutched his covers in anger.

Ashton sighed. "Sorry if it came out that way. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right," but Claude's voice came almost in a whisper.

The possessed swordsman glanced up at his dragons, but they offered little advice. He sighed again. "I'm going to go take Eleanor out for a walk. I'll be back later, Claude."

The Ensign said nothing more, even as Ashton walked through the door.

\/\/\/

Rena had left bright and early the next morning before Celine, Opera, and Eleanor had had breakfast. She was bound and determined to find Gamgee's sword and bring it back. An hour or so later, Ashton had come by to collect Eleanor, and the Tetrageniot decided to go out alone to follow up on the rumors she had heard about Ernest the day before. From what she had heard, he was searching for an exact location to some ruins, but _what_ ruins, Opera couldn't figure out. It meant that Celine was left alone to herself for a while.

She knew that they had to round up and leave for Linga soon, but the idea bothered her. She _truly_ wanted to stay in Lacour—even watch Chris participate in the tournament.

Well...that might've been just the reason right there.

But until the group decided that it was time to depart, she thought that she would seek Chris out and bid him a tearful farewell.

The Heraldic User didn't want to appear as a stalker, seeking out a knight that she was pretty sure she had no chance with. Still, it didn't keep her from lusting, or entertaining the idea. To cover her tracks, she decided to add shopping as a sidetrack to her original goal.

She spent an hour out on the bustling streets, and found it difficult to maneuver through the crowds of people all standing in line at the weapon and armor shops. It put a damper on her day, and she realized that, even in stilettos, she was far too short to see above the heads of the other swordsmen. It would be impossible to spot Chris in a crowd like this.

Regardless, she wasn't about to kid herself that she would see him at _all_ in the plaza. For all she knew, he could be in the castle, having breakfast with the king.

That thought added a raincloud to the already dreary day she found herself having, and quickly brushed it away.

_Think positive thoughts, Celine. Think __**positively.**_

She continued sidestepping around other pedestrians and shoppers and grimaced as her shoulder made blunt contact with a metal bracer. Her hand immediately went to her injured arm as she let out a scream, and began to rub the pain away. Celine was about to whirl around on the one who had slammed into her, but the man had already beat her to it.

"Oh, Celine!" guilt rode on Chris' eyes and he quickly moved back to where she stood and observed her shoulder. "My deepest apologies," he took her arm in his hands to stare closer at the reddening spot. "I was preoccupied with avoiding collision with others that I ended up stumbling into someone anyway. Are you all right? Do you need any ice or bandaging?"

Celine's cheeks puffed out as she held her breath and hoped that he didn't see.

Why?

Why was it that _every _timethey ended up meeting it was _always_ on bad terms? She was either getting hurt or was being made a fool out of.

"No," she managed to squeak out, even through the pain. "No, I—I'm fine."

"Are you positive?" he gently dropped her arm. "I truly give my sincerest regrets. I did not see you at all."

The magician took a step back, unable to stare him directly in the eye. "I'm all right, Chris. Really."

"Well, if you say so..." He appeared as though he wished to protest more, but said instead, "I thought that you and the others were leaving this morning for Linga? Have your plans changed?"

"Not exactly," the pain had finally begun to subside. Celine found that her arm was more numb than anything. It would probably leave a bruise, much to her dismay. "You remember that child you rescued yesterday? Along with Rena?"

"Oh, you mean the blacksmith's granddaughter? Yes, quite clearly. Why do you ask, however? Did Rena make mention of it?"

"After you left their hut, some bandits attacked them and stole Gamgee's prized sword. He has a hunch that it was Shaizen."

The knight commander frowned deeply and his eyes darkened. "You jest. You mean to say that that man sought repercussion for yesterday's actions?"

"That and more." Celine placed a hand on her hip. "Gamgee told us last night after the attack that Shaizen has won top prize for the past three years after Gamgee went into retirement. I guess Shaizen fears Gamgee because he's a top-notch swordsman. Once he found out that Gamgee came out of retirement, he panicked."

Chris appeared lost for words. He merely shook his head and turned around to stare down the street. Celine was curious as to what he was looking at. There was a large tent set up down the street with a royal blue canopy. People were walking in and out of it.

"Is that...Shaizen's place?" the magician asked, taking her eyes off of the shop to gaze at Chris, who still sported an unfriendly frown.

"It is. I'm contemplating about taking a stroll through his shop."

"But...you can't do that without permission, right? And you don't even know what his sword looks like."

"I can acquire that information from Gamgee, I'm sure. And while it's true that I must speak to the king about such matters, I will at least have my proof if I can locate the sword within Shaizen's shop." As he spoke, Chris was already making his way down the cobblestone street toward the perpetrator's tent.

Celine followed on his heels, wondering if it had been wise at all to inform Chris of the misconduct. She didn't want him in trouble on her account.

They didn't get far before there was a sudden scream and various voices shouting.

"Sufia! _Stop it!_"

"Lemme _goooo!_"

"We have to give up!"

The magician stared on ahead at the familiar form of Gamgee, who was hunched over and busy restraining a flailing figure. When she peered closer, she could make out a squirming child, crying and screaming. Ironically enough, they were in front of Shaizen's shop.

"I won't _quit!_" the girl screamed. "_I woooon't!_"

"This appears to have taken a turn for the worst," Chris told Celine before darting toward the two.

The Heraldic User made haste after him, wondering what had happened. Had Gamgee and his granddaughter tried to get the sword back?

Unexpected guests were also in the vicinity. Rena was in Shaizen's tent, screaming at him. Alen and Bernard were behind Gamgee, and Claude had just come up from the other side of the street.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked as soon as she was able.

Alen blinked and gazed at the people around him. "It appears as though we all had the same idea. We all wanted to confront Shaizen about his devious plots."

"I wanted to see this sword for myself," Bernard explained. He then turned to Claude, "Change your mind, Mr. Kenni?"

"I also came to investigate," he admitted. His eyes fell on Rena, who was surrounded by Shaizen's men. "Shit," he muttered before moving to her side. Alen followed suit.

"What's going on?" a voice fell low against Celine's ear. She pivoted on her heel and her face met with Ashton's. Eleanor was next to him.

"Sufia is confronting Shaizen about the sword," the magician nearly mouthed.

Ashton's face hardened and he looked to the tent. Claude and Alen were behind Rena. Leaving Eleanor in the care of Celine, he joined them.

"We all _know_ that you sent men to Gamgee's hut last night!" the blue-haired clenched her fists together, unwilling to back down.

"Such accusations," a fat man stood in the middle of his bodyguards and laughed. "On what grounds can you base your claim?"

"The sword is _right there!_" Sufia, who had managed to squeeze out of her grandfather's grasp had joined the group, her little finger pointing up at a sword on the wall.

And, indeed, there was a gorgeously made sword that hung there, shining in the dappled light.

"I agree," Rena nodded. "I saw the sword, too, and I say that that's it."

"You both are absolutely certain?" Chris' attention moved from Rena to Sufia.

"Yes," they both chimed in unison.

"That's my grandfather's sword," Sufia clenched her tiny fists together and placed them on her little hips. "I'd know it anywhere."

"That's pretty bold to advertise your thievery," Alen stared down the fat man.

"I'll say," Ashton snorted.

Shaizen merely grinned and placed his hands out in front of him. "Woe as me! Your words sting, little ladies."

"Give me my granddad's sword back!" Sufia jumped up and down, screaming. Gamgee had just come up from behind, but couldn't get a clear shot to restrain the child again. "Give me back the Ohma!"

"The Ohma?" Shaizen turned his head to stare at the newly placed sword on the wall and smiled. "Yes, it's a beautiful sword, isn't it?"

"You just confessed your crime, stupid," Celine's eyes slanted and were accompanied by arching brows.

"So," Chris took a step ahead of the girls. "You _admit_ to stealing the sword?"

Shaizen's jaw dropped as another flash of pain crossed his face. "Stole the sword? It's impolite to tell such lies. That sword is _my_ rightful property."

The child flailed her fists in the air. "It is _not!_"

"It is _so,_ Sufia." Shaizen gestured to the blade with one hand, "Just have a look, why don't you?"

"I don't _have_ to. I'd recognize it _anywhere._"

"If this is a preposterous game you are leading us into, Shaizen—" Chris began, but was immediately cut off.

"I want you to all clear this area," came a voice from behind. Celine whirled around and gasped.

It was head of the garrison and temporary knight commander, Roland, from the day before.

Chris gave a nod toward him, "Knight Commander, there is an issue I must discuss with you—"

Roland put a hand up to silence him. "I've already been informed. Do not heckle this man any longer."

Sufia dodged in between Claude and Alen. Throwing an arm back toward the shop, she shouted, "He _has _my grandfather's _sword!_"

"I will hear no more tales," Roland shook his head. "Look closely at that crest, Sufia."

"What?" Claude breathed and turned his attention back to the Ohma. Celine did the same.

The crest on the hilt of the blade...it was familiar...It was...

"That dirty, rotten creep..." Celine gritted her teeth.

"Forgive the intrusion, Mr. Shaizen," Roland held out his arms and moved forward to disperse the crowd.

"Not at all, Roland," Shaizen smiled. "I'm glad you've taken notice to the official Shaizen symbol. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Pardon me," Chris held his ground, "but you misunderstand. I was involved in this affair yesterday and—"

"_You_ are also not in Cross Kingdom," Roland glared at him. "You have no say in this foreign country over my word, Christian. That is for certain."

"Knight Commander!" Chris protested. "Surely _you_ are aware that this man has swapped crests?"

Roland pointed a stern finger at the other man, "Anymore unauthorized outbursts from _you,_ and I will demand you and your mens' exile from this land. Do you understand me, Christian?"

Chris ground his teeth together and clamped up his fists.

"Now then," Roland continued, "move along please, before I have you all arrested for harassment."

"It's not _fair!_" Sufia cried and threw herself in her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa! Tell them so! _You_ forged that blade! You spent so much time on it!"

"There, there, Sufia," but the pain was evident on Gamgee's face, too.

Celine turned from Chris to her friends. Bernard was shaking his head in displeasure, but he had just as limited authority in another land as Chris did. Eleanor tugged on the hem of Celine's dress, asking for an explanation. Rena was close to tears and all three swordsmen appeared as though they were mere moments away from strangling the shady shopkeeper.

Shaizen placed his arms behind his back and sneered, "If you _want_ this sword so badly, all you need do is participate in the Lacour Tournament." There was a round of gasps between Sufia, Rena, and Alen. "You see, if you can defeat my swordsman in battle, then that blade becomes utterly worthless. I'll let you have it, free of charge. But, of course..." Shaizen suddenly broke out into fits of laughter. When he recovered, he wiped at his eyes and began again, "Of course, I honestly _doubt_ that anyone can defeat _my_ fighter."

"_I'll_ beat him."

Celine whirled around at the low and angry voice. Alen and Rena did the same. Their eyes wide and jaws slack, Claude glanced from them back to Shaizen.

"Claude...?" the blue-haired girl whispered.

"After I win," the towhead took a step into the shop, "I expect you to hand over the sword. Do we have a deal?"

"You're going to fight?" the magician found herself asking.

"Count me in as well," Alen fell in beside Claude. "These are _my_ friends, and I will not dishonor them by submitting to a scoundrel such as yourself."

"Alen," came Bernard's sharp voice, but his son paid no heed.

"Your swordsman will fall under _my_ blade," Ashton vowed.

"I will be there as well," Chris chimed in. "I may be the garrison, but before that, I am an honest man. I will participate alongside them."

"Swear to me," Claude pointed at the fat shopkeeper. "Swear to me that you'll give the blade up, and I'll enter the tournament."

Shaizen gave a snort, but held out his hand to shake Claude's. Claude reached back and they locked hands tightly.

Giving a firm shake, the shopkeeper grinned. "He'll cut you up. I hope that doesn't scare you."

\/\/\/

Chris left for the castle, Roland in tow, but neither were speaking to each other. Bernard went to meet up with Regis, but promised to be back with other news later. After the commotion had settled, Gamgee ushered Claude and the others back to his home, although a cloud of anger hung over him. He didn't speak to anyone along the way, but no one spoke to each other either.

Once inside, Gamgee immediately began building a fire. Ashton and Eleanor sat on a bench on the other side of the room, and Celine leaned against the wall behind them. Sufia sat cross-legged in front of Eleanor. Rena lingered closest to the door, and Claude plopped down on the floor a few feet away. Alen stood across from Gamgee as the old man began rubbing sticks together.

"You made a poor choice, you three," the blacksmith finally announced after a quite of bit of silence. "Rumor has it that Shaizen's swordsman is unbeatable."

"I'm not afraid of testing that rumor," Claude pulled his knees up to his chest and lay his sheathed blade beside him.

"Nor am I," Alen crossed his arms.

"I'm willing to give it a shot," Ashton grinned and turned to Eleanor.

She giggled, "No one can beat big brother Ashton!"

His eyes softened and he patted her head.

"You all are such boys," Rena sighed, and her words dripped with irritation. "If _any_ of you are hurt..."

Gamgee cut her off. "And what do you three plan to use as weapons? You realize that you each _must_ sign up with different shops."

"Don't worry," Ashton said. "I've been doing my research. That's what Eleanor and I have been doing all day. There's a worthy shop at the other end of town I've been eying."

"And you?" Gamgee's attention fell on Alen.

The mayor's son appeared lost in thought. Apparently, it hadn't quite dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to bring his own blade into battle. But the verbal commitment had been made in front of Roland, who was signing up contestants for the tournament. He couldn't back down now.

"I'll find something," he finally responded.

Gamgee gave a dry chuckle and shook his head in disappointment. He turned to Claude, "I hope you'll have a better answer. You must understand, I've never forged a sword more powerful than the Ohma."

Claude stared down at the blade next to him. It had been his sword since the very beginning—Regis had bestowed it upon him and it had never failed the Ensign in battle. He wouldn't trust any other blade.

But...the only way he'd be able to use his sword...

"I'll use my own sword," he announced.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me correctly. You need to have a shop _sponsor_ you."

"No," Claude glanced back up at the blacksmith, "I heard you perfectly. You were going into town to find a swordsman to wield the Ohma, correct? That means that you were planning on sponsoring them. I would like for _you_ to sponsor me, and I would like to battle with my own sword."

Gamgee's mouth pressed into a thin line. Then another dry and heartless chuckle escaped him. "_That_ piece of tin? You're crazy. You'd be lucky if that thing could cut through air."

"Grandpa..." Sufia gave the old man a stern glare. "He's just trying to help us."

"Don't delude yourself, Sufia. _You_ above everyone should know that the Ohma is no ordinary sword. I poured my heart and soul into creating it." Gamgee closed his eyes and defeat washed over him like a veil. "That steel is flawless. I believe in my heart that that sword has the power to cleanse our world from the evil plaguing it."

"You are not the only one dedicated to vanquishing evil," Claude unsheathed his blade. Holding it up for the blacksmith to see, he added, "I trust no sword more than this."

Gamgee's eyes were still closed. He placed a hand over his face and mumbled, "I won't stop you. There is no chance for me to recover the blade anyway." The hand slid away from his face and he gazed up.

The sunlight feeding through the window reflected against the steel of Claude's sword. Gamgee winced at the sudden light, but his eyes fell on the hilt of the blade. Something struck the old man that the Ensign couldn't explain, and, before anyone could say a word, Gamgee had stumbled to his feet.

"Where did you _get_ that?" He was moving quickly toward Claude, "Let me see—I need to have a closer look."

"What's going on?" Celine blinked.

Gamgee took the sword from Claude's shaking hand, leaving the Ensign full of puzzlement. Turning the blade over in his hands, the old man's body started to shake, and his breath was caught in his mouth. Suddenly, two large tears spilled from his eyes.

"I can't believe it..." he cried. Gamgee whirled around on Claude, "_Tell_ me who _gave_ this to you."

Fear filled Claude and he found it difficult to answer under the pretentious stare of the old man, even if he _was_ crying.

"I...I got that blade from the Mayor of Arlia. He—He's here in Lacour if there's something about it—"

But Gamgee's glare had softened and he interrupted, "Arlia?"

"Y-Yeah."

The blacksmith's eyes fell on the blade. Two more tears fell down his chiseled face. "So...you were hiding in the backwaters of Arlia...No wonder I couldn't find you."

Claude's brows scrunched up. "I don't understand..."

"Were you looking for that particular sword, Gamgee?" Rena leaned in to see the blade for herself.

The blacksmith still couldn't pry his eyes from the prize in his hands. His body was still shaking. Claude was worried he would drop the weapon at any moment.

"Yes, for a very long time. Not a day has gone by that I didn't wonder what had happened to this sword." The others circled around Gamgee. From out of the corner of his eye, Claude watched Alen slowly withdraw his own blade. "Although my eyes gave up hope, my heart never forgot."

Rena glanced up at the old man, "Why does it mean so much to you?"

Holding the sword high above his head with one hand, Gamgee allowed it to shine in the ray of the sun. A large smiled cracked at his lips.

"My son fashioned this blade."

Something struck Claude unthinkable. The others appeared to have reacted in the same way.

"W-What...?" was all the Ensign could manage.

"Yes...It was the greatest accomplishment of his life."

It was Sufia's turn to bear bewilderment. She stared up at the blade intently. Claude wondered if maybe she saw the life of her father through that blade. What had happened to him? Why was he no longer around to watch his daughter grow up?

"My...My daddy?" she stammered.

Gamgee dropped his gaze down to the small child. He gave a nod. "Yes. This sword was your father's masterpiece." His eyes returned to the blade. "It's the only weapon that humbles mine—surpasses it without a doubt! But the cost..."

"Sir..." Alen stepped forward and presented his blade. "I must know...are these two related?"

Gamgee averted his gaze, but at the sight of the new weapon nearly caused him to drop Claude's blade.

"T-That—!"

"I thought you might recognize it," Alen placed it into the blacksmith's hands. "There is a reason those blades were able to traverse back to Cross Continent."

Gamgee scrutinized the second blade in his hand. "...How?"

"My father. These two blades were being sold simultaneously. The merchant who was offering up these blades spoke to my father about their value. My father purchased both immediately using a vast amount of Salva resources."

"And that he should..." Gamgee sighed and dropped to his knees, holding the swords in each hand. "It all makes sense now."

Sufia padded over to her grandfather's side. Shaking his shoulder with her tiny hands, she stared at him. "How did Papa die, Grandfather? How?"

The old man shook his head, still lost in thought. "I don't know if I should speak of it...I wanted to tell you when you were older..."

Claude pushed himself to his feet and stood next to Alen.

"Please, Grandpa. Please..."

Gamgee tilted his head back and blew out a line of air. "Your father...I trained him. He was my apprentice. He was so fascinated with swords, and it wasn't long before I could teach him no more. He surpassed my skills exceedingly. Shortly before he met your mother, he crossed paths with a traveler. But...this was no _mere_ traveler. His name was Dasmas, and he was a Heraldic Arts User."

Celine drew in a quick line of breath. Her hands fled to her mouth and her eyes widened in terror. All attention came to fall upon her.

"You don't mean...Dasmas Dingereas, do you? That...That can't _be._"

"Who is that, Celine?" Rena asked.

The magician's eyes fell. "He was the elder's apprentice. Dasmas was the most skilled magician in the village. His powers were without equal, and he had a stony concentration that not even Tria, herself, could break." Celine turned away and hugged her body. "I heard of him when I was a child. Even his mere posture could warrant both fear and awe. But he always had his eyes on bigger things—greater things..." She turned back to the party, "_Dangerous _things. Things that frightened the council of Mars and the elder—the very man who trained Dasmas." She sighed and turned her attention to Alen, "It makes sense now why you have that blade."

"What?" Alen asked, but he got no answers.

Returning to her story, Celine said, "He entertained the idea of placing magic into objects. The idea had been considered, but the council was against it, calling the idea a heresy to Tria. He was exiled from Mars, but not before a ban was placed on him, which sealed his magic forever."

"Magicians can _do_ that?" Ashton, who had been observing the entire time, spoke.

She nodded, "It is very powerful magic. The elder is one of the sole remaining magicians who even remembers the incantation." But she became disconcerted. Placing a balled hand under her chin, she stared into the fire. "Somehow...he was able to remove the ban. But _how?_"

"He must've traveled to Lacour sometime after that," Gamgee picked up the story from where he had been interrupted. "But, yes, we speak of the same Dasmas Dingereas. He had amazing ideas, as did my son. The two of them worked tirelessly on an enchanted blade. But, alongside this project, my son was in the middle of producing another blade." Gamgee signaled out Claude, "The sword you carry now—the Kouma."

"Kouma?" he blinked.

"Yes..." the blacksmith's eyes closed. "He wished to create the perfect blade. As Dasmas struggled to perfect the magic for the blade, my son fought to breathe life into a blade that would extinguish evil. They worked for years, even after you were born, Sufia, and your mother had passed."

"Oh..." Rena held a hand to her pendants. "You lost her in childbirth?"

Gamgee nodded. "She was a frail thing, but her will rivaled that of a hundred of Lacour's strongest men. She was very supportive of my son's work. After she died, he worked even harder, despite his grief."

"Mother..." Sufia sniffled.

"And, at long last, the enchanted blade had been forged. It was a prototype, that was true, but my son and Dasmas proved that it could be done. Around the same time, my son had finished the Kouma. But, with such power, Dasmas and my son knew that it would be dangerous to leave the plans around. The recipe was copied and hidden. Even _I_ have no idea where to look."

"Dasmas probably remembers it," Celine commented. "He never wrote down anything he did."

"That may be so, but my son did. And it was discovered." Gamgee clutched both swords tightly. "Savages...they confronted my son, but he did not give up the secrets."

Silence passed over the room, and little Sufia fell to her knees, wiping at her eyes. Apparently, she knew what came next.

Gamgee forced himself to recover and looked up at the ceiling. "They killed him. Then they stole the blades. Dasmas was out of town gathering resources and materials from Linga at the time. When he found out what had happened, he was outraged. I never saw him again after that. All I know is that those bandits were found on the outskirts of town, their bodies burned beyond recognition. But nearly everything they had stolen was piled neatly beside them. Except the swords. I imagine he could never find those."

"Or...rather..." Celine diverted her gaze. Alen was staring back at her, confused. "I think that it was _he_ who sold those blades to your father. He wanted them out of Lacour Kingdom because the secrets had been exposed."

"That's absurd," Alen shrugged. "If he wanted to keep the blade's identity, then _why_ tell my father that the blade was enchanted?"

"All the more reason for your father to buy them. It's not as though anyone could _enchant_ the blade without the help of a Heraldic Arts User. And the idea of that kind of magic is taboo; I doubt you could talk any of the magicians into flaming or freezing the sword. But it kept Gamgee and Sufia safe. And with the jewels and metals from Salva, it would make it possible for Dasmas to create more enchanted blades—which is what he did. There are only a handful in the entire world, and I never realized that it had been _he_ who had forged them. I can't believe he was so successful."

"He would need another blacksmith, though," Ashton pointed out. "Who would he be able to get to make swords as good as Gamgee's son?"

Celine smiled, "If there's one thing I remember about Dasmas, he was an exceptionally quick learner. I'm sure he recognized Gamgee's son's potential and studied the way he forged weapons. I wouldn't doubt that Dasmas can make the same kind of swords and enchant them all on his own."

Ashton leaned back and stared at Eleanor, "Wow...that's powerful."

The magician's eyes found Gamgee's, "And you say that you never saw Dasmas again?"

"No...Never. That was many years ago."

"I'll bet he's still around. He's probably creating a collection of swords to fight against the Sorcery Globe, if I had my bets."

Gamgee handed Alen's blade back to him, which he took graciously, but his eyes were crestfallen.

"Father...I'm sure he never knew that it was blood money. I could never tell him the truth about these blades..."

"Dasmas was a good man, even if a little crazy," Celine grinned. "I assure you, he had pure intentions when he sold those blades to your father."

"Pure?" Alen was crossed. "And what would've happened to _us?_ We could've been killed just as easily. Was he not endangering Salva and Arlia by giving away these swords?"

The magician crossed her arms, "But none of that happened, did it? Dasmas knew what he was doing."

"Your sword," Gamgee interrupted the squabble and the mayor's son stared at him. "It's called, 'Orius.'"

"The name of Dasmas' father..." Celine could not hide her amazement. "Orius was murdered under prejudicial pretensions. He was traveling and happened along the wrong place at the wrong time."

"A _magician_ couldn't handle himself against bandits?" Ashton was skeptical.

"Ha, who ever said anything about being a Heraldic Arts User?" A smile painted itself on Celine's face. "Dasmas is a half-breed. His father had no magical ability. It was all from his mother."

"This is quite the interesting tale," Alen stared down at his sword. "Orius...I wonder if we'll ever meet Dasmas on our journey? There is so much I wish to ask him."

"And until that time..." Gamgee slowly pushed himself to the other side of the room, "...we have a tournament that we must concern ourselves with. Unfortunately, since I am not an active shop, I can sign on one of you as a sponsored contestant." He gave a nod to Claude. "That means..." he pointed to Alen and Ashton, "...you two will have to seek out shops to have you." Through Alen's despondency over not being able to wield Orius in the tournament, Gamgee remarked, "It is probably best you do not use that blade in battle. We do not want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. If _Shaizen_ knew of that blade, and how to use it, we would all be doomed."

"That's true," Claude agreed and turned to the blacksmith. "Well then, Gamgee. We have a lot to do."

\/\/\/

The blacksmith devoted hours to whetting the blade, sprinkling water across the surface as he rubbed the steel across the stone. Ashton immediately left Gamgee's house and signed up at the shop he had been speaking of earlier. Afterward, he took Eleanor back to the inn, where Opera was waiting. He caught her up to speed while Alen went out. He sat atop stone stairs and meditated, which was something he had never tried. He held the Orius tightly in his hands and closed his eyes, concentrating hard on Dasmas, his intentions for the blade, where he was now, and finding a way to win the tournament.

Once Gamgee finished with Claude's blade, the towhead went out into the fields behind the castle to train vigorously. He sliced the Kouma through the air, practiced a combo or two, and engaged in agile exercises. Sweat framed his face, and his lung expanded heavily with each gasp he took. But, within moments, he would be back on his feet, leaping across the field, fighting an invisible foe.

Rena watched from underneath a tree as the two moons shined down upon her friend. Worry filled her heart as she watched him train so hard. Worry for Claude, worry for Ashton, and worry for Alen.

_They could __**die**__ out on that battlefield..._

How she wished that they could forgo the tournament, but the wills of the swordsmen was extraordinary, honorable...

...And foolish.

"Hey, Rena darling."

The young girl jumped, startled by another presence. She quickly twirled around, and Celine merely smiled as she hugged her body and kept close against the tree.

"Celine..." Rena relaxed. "You scared me."

"Sorry," the magician smiled. She glanced over Rena's head to watch Claude continue to practice out in the field. "He's taking this very seriously."

The blue-haired girl's head wilted.

"Hm? You don't seem very confident in him, Rena."

"I'm _not..._" she whispered. "His sword may be as legendary as you and Gamgee make it out to be, but Claude is just Claude. The sword is nothing more than a tool of sharpened metal."

"Rena," the magician's voice was stern and disbelieving. "I'm _surprised_ to hear you _say_ that. You, of all people, should have more faith in Claude's abilities. I hope you're not playing favorites and singling Claude out."

"Of course not!" Rena fell back against the tree and turned her sad eyes to Celine. "I'm just as worried about Ashton. And Alen...this tournament is _suicide_ for him."

"You know..." the older woman sidled in closer to her friend. "I wish you would've seen the way he fought against that monster and the Phoenix a couple of weeks ago. He was very courageous; he impressed even _me._" Rena grunted and wanted to say something, but stayed silent. "All of those men are fighting to stand up for someone—some_thing._ Their belief in what is right. By not being supportive, all you're doing is saying that what they believe in is wrong."

"But..."

"_I_ have someone I'm worried about, too, remember?"

Rena's eyes opened in realization. "Oh, Celine, I'm _so_ sorry. I completely forgot...Chris is participating in the tournament, too."

The magician nodded. "I must admit, he has a way with my heart." Then she laughed, "I would've been heartbroken if we couldn't watch him compete."

"Well...I guess you're getting your wish after all."

"And what about you, Rena?" Celine leaned in closer. "Who is on _your_ mind? I thought Dias was supposed to be here, but I haven't caught sight of him."

The younger girl's eyes fell. "Me neither. I was hoping to see him, but..."

"Guess we're all competing against each other, _really._"

Lifting her face again to watch her friend's eyes mischievously sparkle in the moons' light, Rena was hesitant, but asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as I think Claude is a doll, I have no choice but to be rooting for Chris in the tournament."

"Celine!"

"Well, _someone's_ got to." Then Celine cracked with laughter. "And _you,_ Rena? Who will _you_ be rooting for?"

The gossip was enough to make Rena temporarily forget about the dangers her friends would be facing. But the gossip succeeding in raising different questions within Rena.

_Choose_ who she would be rooting for?

That would be far too difficult.

All three of them would be fighting their hardest in the arena in a few short days. Rena envied how easy it was for Celine to make up her mind and not falter with the decision she had made. Rena found that she lacked the willpower to do that.

_I'm such a child. Here Celine has already made up her mind about the tournament, yet I can't manage to feel the same way she does. This tournament seems so foolhardy, even if we __**are**__ doing it for a noble cause..._

"I...I don't know..." she finally answered, and an immediate weight was placed upon her as she did so.

"Well," Celine patted her on the back and gestured out to the field where Claude was still training vigorously. "You'd better figure it out, sweetheart. I think Eleanor has filled the position of cheering for Ashton, but Claude and Alen are a different matter."

For some reason, Celine's consoling didn't make her feel any better. Rena's eyes wandered out to the field, where she continued to watch Claude, even though he paid attention to nothing else but him and his blade.

\/\/\/

Rena found she could sleep little that night. Several times she woke in a cold sweat, her body shaking. It was strange. _She_ was not competing in the tournament, but the anxiety attack was unmistakable.

She was slow getting out of bed, and her friends were all waiting out in front of the inn for her by the time she exited the room. The town square was packed with both swordsmen and patrons. It would be difficult to maneuver the streets like this.

"Rena, you don't look so good," Opera examined the younger girl, concerned after seeing the bags under her eyes.

"I didn't sleep all that well," Rena confessed and glanced over to Claude.

He looked like hell, too.

"Well..." Alen, who couldn't pry his eyes from Rena, began, "I have some excellent news. I mean...I guess the circumstances don't make it wonderful, but..."

"What is it you're trying to tell us?" Celine crossed her arms.

"I have been sponsored by a shop in the middle of the plaza," he announced. "He was skeptical because, as fate would have it, all of his swords have gone missing overnight. He's in quite a sticky situation because most of those blades were supposed to be sent out to the other warriors he sponsored. Now, no one can compete on behalf of his shop."

"Which means that those warriors are now disqualified unless they can somehow get a sponsor. But...It's so late into the event..." Ashton gulped. "I hope you and I didn't sign up for the same shop. I wonder if I should go and check?"

"I don't believe we did, but I would definitely make it down there before the tournament begins if I were you," Alen agreed. "Anyhow, the shopkeeper was so furious that it wasn't at all hard to convince him to sponsor me _and_ allow me to keep my weapon." He patted the hilt of his Orius with a smug grin. "I'll have no problem defeating Shaizen's man now."

"Since we're speaking of Shaizen..." Opera's eyes narrowed. "I'll be the first to accuse him of foul play in this situation."

"I agree," Claude turned his attention to the road where Shaizen's shop would be if he continued to walk that way. "I'm willing to bet that _he's_ been stealing all the swords around town."

"Well...We can't do anything about it right now," Ashton shrugged. "We're just gonna have to beat him in the tournament."

"Yeah!" Eleanor jumped up and down, clapping. "You can do it, big brother Ashton! You can win!"

The possessed swordsman laughed, prompting the dragons to make some noise too.

"Let's get down to the castle and register our weapons then," Claude quickly took the lead, something occupying his mind. The two other swordsmen followed behind, while Eleanor skipped alongside Ashton, and the three girls remained in the back.

"He'll be all right, Rena," Opera nudged and gave a playful wink.

"Huh?" the girl glanced up, confused.

"Depends on who we're talking about," Celine giggled. "Maybe she's thinking about Claude after all."

"Uh, n-no, that's not it," but it was too late. Rena was blushing.

"_I_ was referring to Alen," Opera joined in the teasing, causing Rena to feel even more uncomfortable.

Little Sufia was waiting at the gates into the castle, her eyes bright and she was cheering for the swordsmen as they came closer. It made Rena giggle. She hadn't seen the little girl this happy, even when she first met her. As a child, it was natural to carry narrow-minded optimism, and Rena didn't want to be the one to take that from her, no matter _how_ she felt about her friends entering the dangerous tournament.

"Let's go, everyone!" she waved and Eleanor joined her.

"Big brother Ashton is gonna win the tournament!" the pink-haired child announced.

"They're _all_ going to win!" Sufia joyfully corrected.

Ashton chuckled and Alen flushed, ideas of being the tournament champions flooding their minds.

Chris wasn't far along inside, and once he caught sight of the voyaging party, he pulled them aside and spoke in hushed tones.

"I'm concerned about the validity of this match," he admitted, though it appeared to pain him to do so.

"What do you mean, Chris?" Celine matched his pitch of whispering.

The knight's eyes darted from side to side. "The king has done an excellent job of staying secluded. His General, Gaizel, has been tending to the tournament's needs. However..." he paused for a moment. "Knight Commander Roland's actions still have me baffled. He _knows _that Shaizen stole that blade...Well...many more for that matter."

"Swords have been disappearing from the sponsoring shops all across town," Alen pointed out.

Chris nodded. "Indeed. It can only be the foul work of Shaizen. And, yet, I just witnessed General Gaizel and Shaizen together up top, conversing."

"W-What...!" came the outcry from the group.

"It's true. I for sure believed that the general was reprimanding him, perhaps even seizing his assets and right to participate in the tournament. But they were laughing with one another like good cohorts. I am most troubled."

Claude and Rena turned to look at one another.

"This isn't good," he said. "If the tournament is playing on Shaizen's rules..."

"Don't think that way, Claude," Opera said from behind, but her shaky voice betrayed her comfort.

"I must get back to the others," Chris bowed. "I only wanted to warn you to watch yourselves. I am unsure of what is going on, but I vow to get to the bottom of it." He gave Claude a smile, "In the meantime, I will see you all in the tournament."

He turned on his heel and was down the hall before any of the others could remark. After he had gone, the others faced each other, a cloud of frustration sinking down on top of them.

"Well...this sucks," Ashton finally said after a moment of no one talking.

"Regardless, even if this tournament _is_ rigged, that will all that matters is that we win." Claude nodded over at one of the registration lines. "Let's get going."

There were several registration booths to in stand in line at, but all the lines were long and filled with impatiently waiting participants. Rena felt that she was the most impatient of all, but her impatience laid with the fact that she wished that they were already two days ahead at that very moment. She did not want to face what the tournament had in store for her friends.

It took close to an hour before Ashton reached the front of the line, Alen behind him, and Claude holding his sword out in wait.

The guard took Ashton's two blades that he had received from his shop and examined them.

"Last name?" he finally asked.

"Anchors."

The guard turned his attention to the stack of papers and began to sort through them.

After a few moments, he pulled out a piece of paper and read out loud, "The Knockout's sword shop. Sword: Twin Farcutters. Swordsman: Ashton Anchors. Is this information correct?"

"Sure is."

The guard handed him back his swords. "Thank you, Mr. Anchors. The tournament will begin first thing in the morning. Someone will be by your inn to wake you if you are not in your designated spot come time of the tournament."

Ashton nodded and stepped out of the line to wait for his friends. Alen came up from behind and wordlessly held out his blade.

"Last name?"

"Tax."

The guard gave half a smile. "Welcome to the tournament, Mr. Tax. You are aware that your father is in town?"

"I am," Alen's eyes diverted to Rena. He appeared surprised that he was known, but, then again, he _was_ the son of a diplomat, and his father traveled extensively.

"I wouldn't have thought that the mayor's son would be allowed to participate in such a brutal sport."

"My father gives his blessings."

The guard took the sword, examined it, and handed it back. He went through another stack of papers, flipped a couple of pages, and removed a single sheet.

"Savage Slayer's sword shop. Sword: Orius. Swordsman: Alen Tax. Is this information correct?"

Alen nodded, "It is."

"Thank you, Mr. Tax. We will be looking forward to seeing you fight in the tournament. I'm sure you'll make everyone in Salva proud." The guard handed Alen back his sword, but the mayor's son immediately appeared green.

He stepped off to the side without another word.

"Next," the guard looked on.

Claude took in a deep breath and stepped forward. He handed the guard his blade and waited.

"Last name?"

"Kenni."

Again, there was the shuffling of the papers, the momentary waiting, and then the guard pulled out a sheet.

"Gamgee's sword shop. Sword: Kouma. Swordsman: Claude C. Kenni. Is this information correct?"

"Yes." Claude turned around to face his friends. His eyes fell on Rena after a moment and he gave a warm smile.

The smile didn't last long as a distinct voice from the registration table behind them rang out, "Shaizen's sword shop. Sword: Ohma. Swordsman: Dias Flac."

His name echoed inside her head, and Rena found herself immediately searching for any glimpse of him. A stand of blue hair—his sharp eyes—the glint of his blade...

But Claude had found him first. The two locked eyes dispatching nasty glares. Rena found that Claude was reacting the worst, offering the older swordsman bared, clenched teeth, and a fist to match.

"_That's_ Dias?" Rena heard Opera whisper. "...Now I see what Alen is so troubled about. He stands like a giant!"

"I _knew_ he was joining the competition, but what's he doing working for sludge like Shaizen? I thought Dias had more morals than that," Celine said in a low voice.

Rena clutched her chest, her pendants dangling over her fingers.

_This can't be..._

"Dias!" Alen called out, gripping his sword tightly. His voice broke the harsh stare between the two swordsmen. "What in Tria's name are you _thinking?_"

"Seems like your old friend is playing for the wrong team," Ashton told him, placing a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"Who _is_ that man, big brother Ashton?" she glanced up at him with concerned eyes.

He didn't get the chance to answer before Dias had turned and walked away without uttering a single word.

"_Dias!_" Rena charged after him.

"Rena," Claude's stern voice stopped her, but she refused to look back. "Hold on. Where do you think you're going?"

She paused, thoughts swirling up in her mind. Where _was_ she going? More importantly..._what_ was she going to accomplish by rushing after Dias?

_The truth. He'll tell me why._

"He must have his own reasons for this," she explained after a moment, still gazing down the corridor she had watched him retreat through. "Dias isn't stupid. He _must_ know what he's getting into."

"Does he?" but Claude's voice was dripping with doubt.

"This is something only _I_ can do. Leave Dias to me." Before Claude or anyone else could protest, Rena was gone.

\/\/\/

Rena the turncoat. Sad Holiday. Please don't flame me if you don't like how the chapter came out. Constructive criticism is always preferred.

ML


	25. Round One

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna be like an ostrich and bury my head in the sand.

**A/N:** First off, I offer a sincere apology for taking so long to produce this chapter. Finals were grueling, and I've spent most of the summer working. Then Diablo III grabbed me for a bit, but I'm back in action. Second off, I apologize in advance for this chapter...and probably the next one, too. It's really freaking hard writing battle scene after battle scene and making it interesting. I fear I may have failed in this attempt, but apparently no one wants Claude to win anyway, so I've been trying to change things around a bit, heh heh...Really sorry if it didn't come out all that great. I tried. XD

Sarah's Knight – Haha, agreed! Although, I must admit that I enjoyed Dias more in the anime than in the game by FAR. I'll try to stick it to Dias in one way or another. There's another chapter or so of Lacour, and I'll find some way to humble Dias, even if it's just a little. I appreciate your thoughts on the Kouma/Ohma history. I was afraid I had made it a little too corny for believing. But yeah, I agree on the random sword fetching thing in order to bring down Dias, although I like Claude's reason for joining in the anime versus the game where he's all, "I wanna look kewl in front of mah friends!" Oh well. I hope for at least right now I didn't do too bad on the tournament. Haha, sorry if I did.

Dragoon Swordsman – I thought the anime style of the Lacour Tournament was a little bit more enlightening than the game's for the most part, but I promise that Claude's sword won't end up broken. I hated that part in the anime, too.

Hawke – Haha glad you enjoyed the Dasmas storyline. I'll find something cool to do with that, I promise. And I hope you still find the Lacour Tournament to be all right. Alen will get his moment, I promise.

Moosashi – Glad you're enjoying Chris. I wish they would've given him a bigger part in the game except for the little side thing he gets in a PA (no spoilers from me XD). As for Gaizel, well, I won't end it COMPLETELY like that, haha...I admit, it was a bit of a copout, really. And hope you aren't terribly angry with me for this chapter. I'll make it better, I promise, heh...heh...As for Dasmas, glad you enjoyed the background. I've already set him up somewhere in the future chapters. I'm excited to write him too XD. Anywho, please be forgiving to me for this chapter. It was not easy to write, believe it or not.

Gwenith – Thank you, I really appreciate it. I wish they had expanded more on it in the game, rather than just through PAs, although those are great, too, and I wish that they had finished Star Ocean EX. My world crumbled when I found out they quit. Anywho, I will try to update more frequently, though I always say that, haha...Damn that thing called 'having a life...'

Greysouthpaw – Thank you! I'm really happy to hear that!

All right! Onto the next chapter!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Round One**

**\/\/\/**

Claude remained there in the lobby and watched the empty corridor in complete disbelief. Something plucked madly at his chest, and he felt his fingers curl tightly around the hilt of his blade.

"Rena!" Alen was at the entrance of the hall where he had last seen her. "Rena! Come _back!_"

"Well, this seems to be an all too familiar scene..." Celine crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'll have to admit, I knew this was coming, but I was hoping it wouldn't play out as it has."

"Let's just go," Claude turned around and made his way toward the exit of the castle.

_Rena...Just __**what**__ is on your mind?_

The magician laughed behind him. "Come on, Claude, you're _really_ going to leave her alone with the guy?"

It wasn't an idea that the Ensign was quite entertained with, but, nevertheless, he didn't want to appear as though he was faltering. He had promised to get Gamgee's sword back, and that was still the intent.

As for Rena...

"Rena's an adult and capable of making her own choices," the towhead gave Celine a sharp look. "Besides, I'll see Dias on the battlefield."

"Claude..." Celine's humor had left her.

"Wherever she goes, it's none of my business."

"Oh, _really?_" she leaned in, pursuing his stare.

He waved her away, "What's _with_ you?"

"I think you already know."

"If you have something to say, then _say_ it."

Her Cheshire smile was never gone for long, and when she presented it to him, it just made Claude ever more exasperated.

"This...This is still..." Crestfallen, Alen could do no more than stay where he was, hoping Rena would reappear in the hall once more.

Opera came up behind him and patted his arm. She joined his gaze.

"Don't worry, Alen. I'm sure she'll be back. I doubt she'd leave you behind."

The mayor's son shook his head. "All I can do to prove myself to her is defeat Dias on the battlefield." He gave a heavy sigh. "But Dias was my friend—_our_ friend. I...I just don't know what to do..."

"Do what your heart tells you to do," the Tetrageniot smiled. "Do what you think is best."

"Big brother," Eleanor tugged on Ashton's cape as they began out of the castle, "Where did big sister Rena go?"

He gave a phony smile that he hoped she couldn't identify. "She'll be back, Eleanor. She just went to talk with an old friend."

Claude walked far away, still unable to shake the terrible feeling inside of him.

_Talk, huh?_

He had been so worried in Mars that she would leave and never come back. He also knew that Dias would be here, but had hoped that he would never have to feel this way again. Now, the all too familiar anguish had returned to haunt him. The only thing, Claude realized, was that it had come on stronger than before.

Maybe he had been in denial. Maybe he thought things had changed since Mars. After all, it had been quite a while since that time. He had the undeniable desire to believe Rena would have changed her mind.

How stupid he had been.

And he wasn't the only one.

Alen was feeling the same doubt of her return. Opera remained by his side throughout their trip back to the inn. She spoke reassuring words and even gave a comforting hug when arriving at their door. The girls returned to their room, Ashton took Eleanor out to the sweets shop, and the two swordsmen retired into their own abode.

The mayor's son sunk into his bed while Claude sat on the end of his own. He tossed his sheathed blade behind him and hunched over so that his elbows were resting on his thighs and he was staring at the ground.

"I believe I understand your pain now, Claude," Alen finally spoke.

The Ensign sat up and looked over at Alen, who had turned over and was now laying on his side, hand propping up his head. "Huh?"

"About the instance in Mars. I apologize for being so harsh on you then. I don't think I quite realized the severity of the situation."

"Oh..." Claude's eyes fell. "It's all right."

"No..." Alen shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position. "No, it's really not. I made some terrible accusations without knowing the extenuating circumstances."

The towhead gave a puzzled stare. "I'm not sure I quite understand..."

"I was allowing my feelings for Rena to cloud my actions. I hadn't any consideration as to what you and Celine might be experiencing. I admit that I was naïve and less experienced at the time—a foolish youth. I can only hope that I prove myself in the future, starting with this tournament. Even if we may be enemies on the battlefield, we fight for the same cause."

Claude sat back. He hadn't thought of Alen and Ashton being possible opponents on the battlefield. What if he didn't make it to the finals after all?

"I...I had completely forgotten..." the Ensign shook his head. "Alen...I would never forgive myself if either you or Ashton got hurt, but even more so if it was my fault. Rena, too—"

Alen chuckled. "Very true, but we are men, first and foremost. We must have honor. And besides, it will be a good test to discover who, indeed, is worthy of Rena's affection."

Claude quickly had to turn his head once he felt the heat hit his face. "I think Dias already has that post."

"Not if one of us defeats him. No matter what it comes down to, we'll probably be facing each other in battle. If it is you, swear to me that you _will_ defeat Dias."

Something heavy fell on Claude's chest. It took a moment for him to swallow what had just been said.

"W-What?"

Alen nodded. "Not just for Rena, but to teach him a lesson about what happens when one chooses poor company such as Shaizen."

The Ensign remained silent for a moment, thinking carefully over what Alen had just said to him. What would he do if he and Alen were pitched on the battlefield against each other? Should he walk away to keep the peace with Rena? But what if Rena never came back? Would it matter?

And now, it seemed like a such a foolish idea entering the tournament after all.

"I swear," but the promise felt so empty.

\/\/\/

The night was cold. Rena was afraid that the two of them would be spotted skulking about on the top of the castle. After all, the two moons were shining down on them like spotlights, and it wasn't as though Rena was the best at keeping quiet. She had sneezed once or twice, tripped over herself, and she couldn't get rid of the itch from directly in between her shoulder blades. But Dias made sure to keep them in the back. Once he finished explaining himself, he expected Rena to say something, but she didn't.

What she had just been told...it was too gruesome to fathom.

"Do you understand?" she heard Dias' voice. "You are _not_ to tell _anyone_ of this. Not even Claude."

"But—"

There were keys jingling in the distance and footsteps growing closer.

"Shhh!" Dias jumped in front of her, already readying his blade. "Stay still and be quiet!"

Rena hadn't much time to react by the time she caught the glint of a blade pointed in their direction. The garrison was upon them, and there was a glimpse of long brown hair.

"Explain yourselves! What do you think you're doing here?"

The girl held her breath. That voice...

It was the Lacour head garrison—the one who had taken Shaizen's side the day before.

Dias said nothing as he accosted Roland, sword swung up high. The man hadn't even seemed to notice the closure of his life as his eyes fell on Rena, and a low, "You..." escaped him. Dias struck the guard down and used a leg to push him off the side of the castle.

The scream that followed was a loud, injured wail that prompted Rena to cover her ears and cower. She breathed heavily into her body to create a noise that would allow her to hear no more of Roland's cry.

Dias sheathed his blade and strolled back to her with an air of indifference. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured for her to stand. Rena hesitantly obeyed and removed her hands from her ears.

"I told you, you can't come with me if you're going to be frightened."

"I-I'm not," she tried to puff herself up and hold a tone of confidence, but she was still shaking inside. "Why did you do that?"

"I think you know why." Rena's eyes fell. Dias began again, "So, do you understand what needs to be done? It's evident we're not going to be able to get into the castle after all."

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, the young girl's mind wandered. She remained silent for a moment before she glanced back up at her childhood friend and countered, "The knight commander from Cross."

"What about him?"

"He'll do it. I _know_ he will."

Dias pondered for a moment, deciding whether or not it would be wise to include a third cadet. Still, no better option had presented itself.

"How _well_ do you know this man?"

"He has already offered us information regarding the tournament that he knows will jeopardize his position. If he's willing to do that..."

Again, Dias fell lost to thought. He appeared more open to the idea, Rena believed, but wasn't sure if he would fully consider it. After all, this _was_ a big deal he was asking, and it was hard to trust people these days. Once several moments had passed, the swordsman nodded.

"Very well. Where can we find him?"

Rena smiled, delighted that she could prove herself worthy of help. "Leave that to me. But we should get out of here first."

Dias mirrored the smile and patted the young girl on her head. "Good thinking. I will be following you from here until we find the knight commander."

\/\/\/

Rena still hadn't returned by nightfall.

It took strenuous willpower to keep himself from jumping off the bed to go search for her. However, attempting to ignore the issue drained even more energy from Claude. Alen and Ashton were in the girls' room, discussing the tournament that was to take place the following day.

Being alone seemed best at first, but as the hours sluggishly ticked on, the Ensign dreaded the anxiousness that was creeping up on him. His eyes continually fell to his blade, thoughts of regret passing through him, trickling at first, but flooded as time went on.

After seeing what had transpired in Mars, what hope did he _really_ have of defeating Dias? He had never actually _seen_ the man fight before, but Rena's stories forced him into a bleak reality, and the reality _was_ that there had been another monster in the forest that was defeated with ease under Dias' merciless blade.

Who was he kidding? Nothing had changed. Rena was still as infatuated with Dias as she had ever been—if not _more._ There was no room for _him_ in her life. This act of nobility had transformed into sand once Dias came on the set. Working for Shaizen or for the Sorcery Globe, he was still the hero in Rena's eyes.

Nothing would _ever_ change that, no matter _how_ many good deeds Claude performed.

It just wasn't fair.

"_Claude!_"

Jerked from his self loathing, Claude jumped off his bed and went to cease the banging on the front door. Swinging it open, Alen was revealed, his cheeks red and eyes wide.

Confused, Claude asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Rena," Alen seized hold of the Ensign and pulled him out into the hallway. "The Lacour head garrison showed up at the inn and demanded to be taken to our rooms. He's next door right now speaking to everyone else."

"Wait...what?" the towhead's eyes narrowed. "Why is _he_ here? And what's this have to do with Rena?"

"_Everything,_" Alen hissed. "He's bleeding heavily right now. He claims that Rena and a blue-haired warrior were found sneaking along the top of the castle walls. I assume he can only mean Dias, but they attacked him, confirming his current state of being."

The mayor's son was speaking at an accelerated rate, causing Claude to slowly backtrack through his words.

Dias. Rena. Sneaking around the castle. Roland. Dias and Rena had attacked him.

"_What?_" the Ensign staggered back and hit the door. "Rena did _what?_"

"My thoughts exactly," Alen took his arm and pulled him next door. "You must speak to him _immediately._"

But...if he was injured...

"Why hasn't he been taken to a hospital yet?" Claude voiced as he was thrown into the room.

He stared at the circle that had gathered around the injured Roland, who was sitting in a chair, bleeding.

"Seeking medical attention would allow you time to escape," the knight answered angrily, overhearing the Ensign's question. "Now then, since you're _all_ here, I _demand_ you explain yourselves."

"I've already told you, we've been here since sundown," Celine stepped toward him.

"We don't know anything," Opera followed up. "Rena left from the castle hours ago."

Alen left Claude's side and attempted to calm himself in order to acquire a persona of one skilled in diplomacy, "Sir, I ask again, are you quite sure it was Dias who attacked you?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" the knight spat back. His eyes found Claude's, "They _are_ your companions, correct? We are _positive_ she was trying to sneak into the castle. If you plan to withhold information, I'll be left with no choice but to arrest you all."

"Strong words for someone who is injured." Celine knelt down in front of him to examine the wound across his arm and chest.

His uniform was tattered, and blood soaked the front of his jacket. Roland watched her, warily, and she stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?" although accusatory, Celine ignored him and turned to Opera.

"You appear skilled in medical knowledge. It's a shame we don't have Rena here, but, apparently, she's in trouble to begin with."

"Yes," the Tetrageniot nodded. "I can tend to his wounds if he'll allow me to."

She padded toward her bed, stooped down low, and emerged with a black bag. Replacing her position with Celine, she set the black bag on the table beside Roland. She pulled several jars from the bag and a white cloth.

"Celine, do you have any bandages by chance?" she asked over her shoulder. "This medicine I have isn't _quite_ primitive, but I don't have the necessary adhesive to keep the stitching together.

"I do," Ashton spoke up and turned to Eleanor. "Could you get them from our room?"

"Uh-huh!" The child was gone in a moment, pleased that she could be of assistance, even if she didn't quite understand what was going on.

After a minute or two, she returned carrying a pack that was nearly twice her size. Ashton quickly leaned forward to take it before she toppled over with it in tow.

"You didn't have to bring the whole thing," he fawned over the pink-haired girl, making sure she hadn't hurt or strained herself in the process.

"I...I couldn't find it," she admitted with guilty eyes. "So I brought the whole bag. I'm sorry, big brother Ashton..."

"It's all right, Eleanor," he offered her a small smile.

As this scenario transpired, Claude was busy watching the knight remove his jacket and undershirt, revealing a blood-stained chest. His gash was deep—it was a wonder Dias hadn't killed him. It was strange, really. Dias wasn't known for leaving his victims alive.

Opera, on the other hand, wasn't lying when she described her medicine as more than primitive—far more, in fact. Claude assumed she was holding back for fear of revealing how advanced her kind _really_ was. The Ensign, being from a technologically advanced planet himself, knew that he was the only one who could _really_ understand. One ointment stopped blood flow entirely, and other stitched the skin.

In protest, Claude wondered why Opera hadn't exposed something so useful long before. But, with good technology came a price. He was sure the alien woman had her reasons. Perhaps he would ask later.

"Can I have those bandages, please?" she held out her hand behind her, waiting semi-patiently.

Ashton revealed the white strips of cloth and passed them along to Eleanor, who trotted over to dispense them to the older woman. Opera took the roll and proceeded to wrap along Roland's upper arm, shoulder, and circled around to his chest.

_Yes..._ Claude frowned. _His wound called for immediate attention. Why would he risk his life to make sure we didn't escape? What difference would it have made if he had died in the process? He couldn't rely on the idea that __**we**__ had the sufficient medical expertise to tend to him. So...why?_

"Thank you," Roland broke Claude from his thoughts. His voice was calmer. "I am feeling much better now."

"Does that mean you're still suspicious of us?" Celine, who was now seated on the bed closest to Opera and Roland, smiled—though the smile was the phoniest that Claude had ever seen come from her.

The knight slowly placed his undershirt over his head and reached for his jacket. "Since you've helped me, the least I can do is give you the benefit of the doubt." His fingers curled around the buttons and he began to connect them. "However, I ask that you contact me once Rena comes back. That is an order."

Claude's body sank from the inside. Eyes falling to the floor, he wondered if she would _ever_ come back.

_...Rena._

\/\/\/

"Here is the list of competitors, their chosen weapons, and the shops that are sponsoring them," Chris slowly passed the documents to Dias, who held them firmly.

"You're _sure_ this is all of them?" the swordsman asked.

Rena remained in the background watching the transaction carry out.

"Indeed. The list was not easy to acquire, and there will be heavy chaos over their absence, but you have convinced me." Chris looked up through the hole in the roof of Dias' hideaway, where the two moons hovered overhead.

It was a secluded place—the _last_ place the authority would search. Straw bails lingered in every corner, and the stench was heavy of livestock. Dias had found an abandoned barn on the outskirts of the city.

"You won't get into trouble...right?" the thought had only now come into Rena's mind. She had been so preoccupied with helping Dias and making him trust and respect her more, she hadn't even considered the consequences for Chris should his thievery be discovered.

"My dear Rena," the knight smiled sincerely. "I am flattered by your concern. Do not worry about me, for whatever happens, I have acted out of my duty as an honest man. This proves my suspicions. But, if I were to place my bets, I believe that our dear general has more pressing matters at hand. I told you of the abduction of Lacour's Doctor Leon, yes?" She nodded. "Finding him has become my top priority, but without garnering suspicion for you and myself."

"Brave man," Dias folded the documents and placed them into the satchel at his side.

"I have no regrets." Chris met the swordsman's eyes. "I hope that these documents will give you the insight into the tournament that you need in order to win. If you become the new Knight Commander, you will take Roland's temporary position, and have high persuasion with the king."

Dias gave him an unreadable stare. "Does that mean you're forfeiting the match?"

"Of course not, but, if you win, I feel as though I've placed the good of Lacour into honorable hands."

"I see..."

"But they'll be wondering why my patrol has taken so long." Chris gave a bow. "Tria watch over us on the morrow."

He left through the back door and Dias turned to leave as well. He stopped, appearing to have remembered something, and focused on Rena.

"You should get some rest, Rena."

She said nothing, but offered up sad eyes. Dias understood without any explanation. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

Then he smiled.

"You want to go back to your friends, don't you?"

It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind.

Once the adrenaline of finding Chris and begging him for help had wore down, guilt and thoughts of betrayal weighed on her mind. She couldn't confide in Celine or Opera, and she couldn't offer her discoveries to Claude before his big fight. And, even if she could, she thought him to be even more furious with her than in Mars when she had left them behind the first time.

Even if she _could_ go back, she would not be welcomed. She had abandoned them once, but twice...well...

"I can't," she said. "I'd only be a burden to them now. They'll do better if I'm not there."

"Having regrets?"

She kept her eyes on him.

Rena thought she knew what he wanted—to be by Dias' side so that he'd never leave again. If she remained there, he _couldn't_ turn her away. She could travel with him—help him through his pain. He would _never_ go away.

But, strange as it sounded, she couldn't walk away from them. It felt...wrong.

She wondered how Claude was doing.

"That's...That's not it..." she shook her head, but her voice could not hide its sorrow. "We're doing the right thing. I know it."

"Whatever happens...this all ends tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

Something struck at her chest and she took in a quick breath. Giving Dias stern eyes, she asked, "Are you going to fight Claude in the tournament?"

He did not answer right away. Maybe he was looking for an easy way to explain things. To give her the reason why. Surely he could sense her pain. Surely he could understand what tore her in two.

But he did not sugarcoat his, "Yes," before turning on her and walking outside of the barn.

\/\/\/

Claude did not sleep at all that night. He waited outside of the inn for hours waiting for Rena to come back. When he could no longer stand the cold, he retreated to his bed, sadly, and lay there awake for the rest of the night. Claude knew he would regret it soon enough when the tournament started. He probably wouldn't even make it through the first match, but it all seemed like an idealistic vision out of his reach no matter _how_ he approached it.

He turned on his side and pulled the covers up to his chin.

_What's he got that I don't?_

Ashton's soft snoring filled the silence of the room. Claude lay still for a moment, his eyes fixated on the window on the other side of the wall. The moons were beginning to drop from the sky.

_Come to think of it, I didn't see Alen in his bed when I walked in. I wonder if he went out to look for Rena?_

He, too, would be too tired for the tournament, if that were the case.

_I don't know why he's bothered to go searching. Dias wouldn't harm Rena. He would keep her safe. She isn't being held captive by her will. She's staying because she wants to be by his side. When will he ever __**get**__ that?_

Claude couldn't stop his chest from hurting. No matter how hard he tried.

_When will __**I**__ ever get that?_

The last thing Claude remembered was waging a personal war with himself about dropping out of the tournament or staying in. Dreams strayed in between darkness and the prospect of him forgoing the tournament. In his dreams, the others were disappointed in him, and all avoided eye contact. Undoubtedly, the worst thing had happened: Dias won the tournament, Shaizen bought out Gamgee's shop, and ran him and his granddaughter out of town. Rena, who exclaimed that she knew all along that Dias was a winner, ran off with him to explore the Sorcery Globe. The others decided to follow, seeing that Dias was a much better leader than Claude had _ever_ been, and the Ensign was resigned to his fate and left alone on the planet Expel.

The next thing Claude recognized were trumpets and music lining the streets. It stirred him from his nightmare. Nightmare? It seemed so damn real...

Someone was standing above him and cast a shadow over his face. Eyes fluttering open, Claude's attention immediately fled to his aching head, and he knew that the lack of sleep would most certainly be the ruin of him.

"Claude..." the voice came, as familiar as the developing headache.

"...Yeah?"

"It's time to get up. The tournament will be starting soon. Ashton has already gone on ahead; I told him I would wake you."

Alen's face came into recognition, but he appeared just as worn down as Claude. Had he not slept at all last night either?

"Thanks," the Ensign murmured and struggled to sit up in bed.

He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes fiercely.

"Rena never came back last night," Alen announced after a moment.

Claude dropped his hand and his eyes focused on the end of the bed where he could see the indentation of his toes poking through the blanket.

"Yeah...I know. Were you awake all night?" Claude slowly turned his attention to the mayor's son, all the while of trying his best to avoid meeting the sun's brutal gaze.

Alen nodded.

"I went out looking for her," he confessed. "I spent most of my walk planning what I would say to Dias if I came across them. How I would make Rena come back." His face fell. "But I could never find them."

Claude swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know how to respond to the other man's words. All he knew was what he feared most, and the nightmare was still fresh in his mind. But Alen and Ashton were still competing. Claude thought it best his craven feelings not become transparent. Pushing the covers back and swinging his feet out of the bed, they hit the cold floor with a thud. He bent over, locking his fingers as his elbows rested on his knees.

What did it matter anymore?

Alen showed hints of the sting he was feeling, but he was careful not to say anything. The Ensign remembered that, after all, Bernard Tax was watching his son. Alen couldn't drop out of the tournament so easily now that he had his father's attention.

"Do...Do you think she'll come back?" the mayor's son asked. His voice made a small crack.

"Of course she will," was what Claude wanted to say. Was _dying_ to believe. She came back in Mars, right? Why not now?

Yes...Why _not_ now? Now that more was at stake than ever before. Not just Gamgee's sword, or the worth of a mayor's belief in a legendary warrior. Claude's confidence was on the line. His worth as a man. And...

Why _did_ he want to beat Dias so badly? What _purpose_ did it serve?

Would he feel the same way if he hadn't known he was Rena's childhood friend and that she was so in love with him that the world could fall apart around them and it wouldn't matter as long as _he_ was close by?

But why not perceive Alen as the bigger threat? After all, _he_ had been along with them since Mars and shared _just_ as big a part of Rena's life as Dias had.

There were no bitter feelings, no rivalry, no worry. Was it because Rena hadn't expressed a remote interest in Alen? But...

"I don't know," Claude confessed, though it pained him to do so.

The question had crossed his mind a thousand times. She came back in Mars. But maybe it was because Dias hadn't wanted her. What if he changed his mind?

"Regardless of the circumstances, there is a tournament we must concern ourselves with." Alen turned away. "May the best man win, Claude."

"...Yeah..." but the Ensign was certain he didn't care anymore.

Not if Rena wasn't there. Nothing mattered.

Alen left to join the others out front. Claude tried to pry himself from his seat on the bed, but couldn't muster the strength. Who cared if he was late? Who cared if he didn't show at all? Ashton's reasons were different. Alen, though was concerned tremendously for Rena, had his father to attend to. And Claude?

Well...

_I don't care. __**Please**__ don't tell me I care. Not like this._

Not like what?

_I can't hide it anymore. I __**know**__ the reason. I know the reason why!_

Claude hid his face once more under the dark of his hands.

_It's been there all along. The reason I feel the need to protect her, why she's always on my mind, even if she's standing right next to me, and the numbness in my body that I feel whenever she __**is**__ away._

"How did I fall in love?" he murmured, his words slurring in the heat of his palms. "It's so wrong. I don't belong here. I _can't_ be in _love!_"

But there it was. His useless feelings on the table. Everyone had known it all along, and now he was competing for Rena's affection, as hard as he tried to fight it.

_You're a liar, Kenni. You didn't try at all. It was like you were __**waiting**__ for it to happen. And now that it has, you want these feelings to go away. You know damn well from those times in high school that that isn't the way it works._

Claude inhaled deeply and was slow on the release. It was true. Although Rena wasn't the first girl he had found feelings for, it was the first time to be in a situation such as this. Swords, monsters, and a shaky love triangle.

This was the hardest being in love had ever been.

"Claude!" Celine was pounding at his door. "Gamgee's here with Sufia! Are you ready to head to the stadium?"

"I'll be right out." Claude glanced out the window to the festivities hoarded in the streets below. But before that, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He wasn't ready at all.

\/\/\/

"There you go, Mr. Kenni," the knight receptionist at the front of the stadium handed him a slip. "Present this to the knights in the back and they'll allow you passage into the waiting room. As for your friends, they can show themselves to the arena."

Celine turned back to Opera and Eleanor, who were doing their best support chants for the three swordsmen. Alen flushed and Ashton laughed.

"Don't worry, Eleanor," the unlucky swordsman boasted. "Big brother Ashton is gonna put an end to Dias' evil reign and win the tournament."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together. "You can do it!"

Opera's eyes drifted to Claude, whose attention was glued to the back of the corridor from which they had just passed through. Rena was darting toward them, dodging to and from in between patrons and swordsmen alike. The Ensign watched her with a sort of mesmerized glow. She stopped in front of them, out of breath. Then Rena doubled over, her cheeks red, and her hand clutched her chest, as though it would force more air to filter through.

Claude had the sudden urge to grab her in his arms and scream at her. Or vice-versa. He couldn't think straight.

But all thoughts died once Dias approached from behind, the Ohma tapping at his side as he walked. The towhead's fists clenched and his teeth ground together. It was _not_ a dream. Dias was here, and Rena was in _his_ cheering section now.

"Claude..." Rena began, but stopped once consuming more air took priority.

"Rena, what's going on?" Claude knew his voice was far less than friendly, but the mere sight of the older swordsman—who was working with _Shaizen—_along with Rena, who was supposed to be with _Claude,_ sent him into a heated frenzy.

"Claude," the girl shook her head as he and her friends watched, curious to hear what she was going to say. "Please, don't be mad at Dias."

"What...?" the Ensign's eyes widened. What was she asking of him...?

"Save your breath, Rena," Dias interrupted. "Isn't it time you returned to your friends anyway? Just stay quiet."

"What?" she whirled around on him, unmistakable hurt clouding her eyes. "How could you say...?"

"This doesn't concern you anymore. From now on, whatever happens, happens."

"How can you _say_ that? After I help you find the contestant list, and—"

Dias' eyes flashed. "Quiet! Not another word!"

Something latched itself onto Claude's body and refused to let go.

_Rena...helped Dias find a list of all the contestants competing in the tournament? She helped him __**cheat**__ in order to win? What—What was he planning on __**doing**__ with that list? Was he going to eliminate the contestants before they had a chance to face him on the off chance that they could __**defeat**__ him? So __**that's**__ what Roland was talking about..._

"You helped Dias find out who all was competing in the tournament, Rena? All their information, gear, shops...Really?"

The blue-haired girl slowly focused her eyes on Claude, whose face beheld torment and anger. Glancing back to all of her friends, she knew they all felt the same way.

Alen, who was attempting his hardest to disregard this _obvious_ lie, came forward.

"It's not true, Rena...It's not true, right?"

Caught in the act, Claude _knew_ Rena wasn't one to lie after all had been exposed. Her head wilted and her hands shook as they clutched her chest.

"Quit jumping to conclusions with misplaced jealousy," Dias waved them away.

"Dias," Alen's eyes narrowed as his attention diverted from Rena. His eyes held more ire than Claude's. "All this time, have I mistook you for an honest man? To cheat? And Rena," his form loomed over her tiny one. "I must voice my sincerest disappointment in you. But, I will let you know now that no matter where you place your faith, it is unjust. To help a man cheat in order to insure his victory? He will never be a winner." He turned on her, his cape whirling around behind him. Alen continued to the back where all the other contestants were waiting.

"Idiot," Dias breathed and continued after him, saying no more.

The others, who knew not what to say after Alen had presented his speech and Dias had left, simply watched.

"Excuse me," Rena, whose eyes were still attached to the floor, sidestepped around the others. "I...I need to speak with Dias for a bit..."

But Claude wasn't finished yet.

"You want him to win _that_ badly Rena? Would you like for me to just _drop_ out of the competition to make life easier for you and Dias?" His words must've stung, because Rena immediately found the courage to face him again. Claude shook his head. "If he's more important to you than _I_ am, then just go."

There was a sudden cry, and Rena's eyes were brimming with tears. "Claude...What kind of thing is that to say?"

"You _must_ want him to win, Rena. Attacking city officials, sneaking into the castle—You've sure gone through a _lot_ of work to make this all happen, huh? So what did Dias do with that list? Sabotage other contestants?"

A single tear flowed down the girl's cheek. "Why...Why do you say things like that?"

Claude suddenly lost his temper, tired of her aimless stalling.

"Why do you _think,_ Rena? Because of what you do!"

More tears flowed from her eyes, but she said no more. Instead of rushing after Dias like she had planned, she fled in the direction of the arena without saying anything more. Claude turned and gave a heavy sigh, feeling his own heart breaking. Only a short time ago he had confessed something very dear to himself, and now what he wouldn't give to quash it into nothing.

"Claude darling," Celine spoke first. "Don't you think you were a little hard on her?"

"What?" Claude snapped. "You're taking _her_ side now? What I said was no worse than what Alen did."

"But...Claude..." Ashton hands were on both of Eleanor's shoulders. The child was just as sad as Rena had just been. "Maybe...Maybe we _did_ take it out of context. It's not like Rena to just up and work for the bad guy, you know."

"You don't know how easy it is to hurt a girl's feelings," Opera chimed in, but her anger was directed at Claude rather than Rena. "Or how deep that hurt can run."

The Ensign refused to look at his friends any longer. He held his tongue the best he could, and mentally counted until his temper disappeared.

_You think you know what's wrong? __**You're**__ not in love. Alen and I understand one another. We understand this pain._

He brushed past them and moved into the waiting room, showing the guard his ticket along the way.

Evidently, there was more than one waiting room and Dias wasn't in the one Claude had slipped into. Alen was, however, and his form was huddled together against a wall. He held himself so tightly, he reminded Claude of an impenetrable beetle shell. His face was buried in his knees. He gave a heavy sigh and sat down next to him.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Claude asked after a moment, his eyes on the other competitors in the room anticipating their turn in the arena.

"I...I don't know anymore." The mayor's son raised his head, "I know my father is out there watching, so I can't quit. I know I love Rena, even past her faults. And I know that Dias is manipulating her."

"Manipulating?" Claude shook his head. "It seems to me like Rena worked of her own accord. She knew _exactly_ what she was doing."

Alen gave a sad laugh. "That's the difference between us, Claude. Love is blind. No matter the underlying circumstances, I'll _always_ love Rena."

The Ensign turned to stare at him, but Alen's head was back in between his knees. It made Claude sigh in frustration.

He had absolutely _no_ idea what to do.

\/\/\/

Ashton went to join the other two swordsmen in the waiting room while Celine, the girls, and Gamgee with his granddaughter went to sit down in the stands. The magician recognized the two mayors from the remote back villages and directed everyone's attention to them.

"Can you _believe_ it, Regis?" Bernard gave a heavy chuckle that caused his rotund belly to shake. "My Alen—in the tournament! I must admit, I _am_ curious to see how he will wield a blade of that magnitude..."

Eleanor's small eyes were on a balcony high above the stands that were filled with cheering patrons. Ribbons were tossed into the air and rained down upon the others delightfully. She squinted and then turned to tug on Gamgee's vest.

"Mr. Gamgee, what is that?" she pointed to the big balcony up top.

"Ah, that, you ask? King Lacour and General Gaizel sit up there."

Celine alternated listening to the conversation held between Regis and Bernard and the others. Opera had leaned in to stare at what the child had been gazing at.

"The king certainly has many knights surrounding him," the blonde woman noted.

"It's rare that we even see that king or general at all, but they both attend the Arms Tournament every year. General Gaizel is the most respected man in Lacour history. It is _he_ who presents the winner with his award. It is a respected and honored tradition."

The trumpets sounded, drowning out the rest of Gamgee's history lesson. Celine stared down at the stoney stage below, surrounded by four posts on each corner, flags waving at the top. The cheers from the crowd thundered from all around, nearly drowning out the king, who called for the tournament to begin.

"And now, our first match! It goes to show that even the knights have a desire to compete! May I introduce Knight Commander Christian of Cross coming in the white corner! Castle Armory! Guess we'll be finding out how strong Lacour's weapons really are! Weapon: Deadly Edge! _Vers~us!_ Winter Crash in the black corner! Newtol Blacksmith! Weapon: Waloon Sword!"

"Oh! Oh!" Celine gazed over the railing, staring down at Chris, who had just entered the arena. "Where is he? Where _is_ he?"

Opera, who was watching the magician, laughed. "So _that's_ the one you fancy, Celine? That's right, we _did_ see him on the boat to Hilton."

But Celine wasn't paying much attention as her eyes were glued to the blonde knight, sword in hand.

"Get him, Chris!" she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted. "_Get him!_"

Her words were drowned out as a large gong set far from the ring erupted around the patrons. The magician had to cover her ears as her body shook. The enclosed area allowed the noise to painfully echo.

"Begin!" the announcer waved his hand.

The last of the word hadn't even left his mouth before Chris dashed forward, unsheathing his blade. The warrior he was facing stood as big around as a tree trunk, an axe larger than the knight's body gripped tightly in his right hand. Winter Crash gave a low grunt as he raised the weapon in a crescent-shaped motion and allowed it to drop. Chris feigned his movement, taking one step forward and then two steps back. He brought the sword in close and circled around his opponent.

The axe had already dropped to the ground by the time Chris stood behind Winter Crash, and the monstrous man had little time to react before the knight brought the blade down upon him.

Silent was the crowd when the giant toppled, dropping the weapon from his hand. Chris stood above, sword still held protectively out in front of him, and held his breath.

His opponent lay motionless on the ring's surface, eyes closed. Celine inwardly counted to three, her fingers wrapping around the cool, steel railing in front of her.

"Oh my," she heard Opera breathe. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

Celine wasn't sure if the question was aimed at her, or rhetorical, but it didn't much matter as the crowd exploded into applause.

"The winner is Christian!" the announcer joined in great clapping, and allowed the others to take in the satisfaction of a winner before calling for the second contestants.

The next two were no one Celine fancied to waste her attention on, and turned to the Tetrageniot.

"Did you _see_ that?" she cried out, feeling her chest lighten. "He was _most_ amazing."

"He was," Opera laughed and patted Eleanor's shoulder, who was joining in the voluminous cheer.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down.

Sufia was watching her, but wasn't taking any delight in the match. It grounded Celine from her happiness over Chris' victory. Watching the child's sad eyes fueled a guilty reaction from the magician. Here she was excited for a man she barely knew to win the tournament, and, yet, Sufia could take no joy from the match. All she could think of was her grandfather's sword that had been so wrongly stolen from them.

Gamgee was standing next to the child, do the best he could to enjoy the fight. Three matches went by before someone the group knew was announced onto the battlefield, prompting a whistle from him.

"In the white corner, Kirbuck the Blade-Walker! Penshen's sword shop! Weapon: Nightlarken!" A heavy armored warrior stepped out onto the ring, spinning a lance taller than he in a single hand. With his other, he acknowledged the crowd welcoming him. "In the black corner, Alen Tax! Savage Slayer's sword shop! Weapon: Orius!"

"It's my boy, Regis," Bernard cheered, giving a strong pat on Regis' back. "Look at him down below."

Celine peered over the railing. Indeed, a less than happy Alen Tax slowly moved into view, holding his sword in one hand. His timidness went unnoticed to many, but Celine and Opera had seen him in action and knew that his confidence was shabby.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" the blonde woman, who had been reading Celine's mind, voiced her concern in a hushed manner so that the Salva Mayor wouldn't overhear.

"Doubtful," Celine admitted. "He's only great with that sword when it's been ignited. Magic isn't prohibited in this fight, but I don't see where he's going to get any spells to power his blade."

"That's not very kind," but Opera's voice wavered. She, too, must've been thinking the worst.

Both women turned to Bernard, who was cheering his son on. Alen, who had caught his father's attention, was weakly waving back and forced a smile.

"He shouldn't have competed for his father," Celine sighed. "He could seriously get hurt out there."

"It's for Rena, too," Opera reminded her.

"Speaking of Rena..." turning in a half circle and peering up behind her, Celine's eyes scanned the crowd for any sight of the blue-haired girl. "I don't see her. I'm surprised she would miss Alen's fight."

"I'm sure _he_ feels the same way. Look," Celine followed Opera's finger down to the mayor's son, who was glancing around the crowd. "I'm sure he's trying to find Rena amidst all these people."

"Poor Alen," Celine sighed.

The gong sounded the beginning of the match and Kirbuck had already sprung from his feet. The lance whirled around him like the blade of a windmill, and Alen shuffled back, his sword aimed at the man who was stockier than Chris' opponent had been. He kept away from him and continued to watch as Kirbuck continued his fashion of intimidation. He gave a deep chortle before lunging out at the mayor's son. Alen hopped back several times as the point of the spear drove at his midsection four or five times.

He brought his blade down against the steel of the lance, parrying it by accident, and ran around the side of the ring until he was on the opposite side. Kirbuck pivoted and charged again.

"This is terrible," Opera held her hands over her face, but continued to peek out through her fingers. "Oh, poor Alen..."

"He lacks the speed and flexibility in such a closed off area." Celine shook her head. "It's not like when he fought Fawkes. He had room to move. Alen has two things he needs to watch out for: his opponent, and the edge of the ring."

"Can't we help him?" Opera asked, watching as her friend tripped and rolled around on the floor of the ring. He moved underneath Kirbuck's feet and away from the reach of the lance.

"Alen!" Bernard shouted, no longer cheering for his son, "Get up and fight! You will not win by dodging him!"

"I don't know..." Celine face grimaced as the lance caught the back of Alen's leg.

He screamed and hobbled away, sword pointed at Kirbuck. The lance wielding man laughed and stalked closer. Eleanor heightened her cheers for the mayor's son, as did Sufia and Gamgee. Their praises only left him more defeated, and Celine wondered if it wasn't because he believed he was letting everyone down.

"Cheating isn't the answer," the magician said. "But he needs to think about this rationally. He isn't using the sword to its full potential. Isn't there any way...?"

Celine watched the flapping flags at the top of each of the four poles. They were flying with the breeze, but every time the wind died, they would lay against the breast of the post. The ends of each flag flowed halfway down the white trim. If Alen reached up with his arm, he could probably touch the curled end.

"I'll be right back," the magician left without allowing her friends to respond.

Sidestepping around the patrons, who never once broke their gaze from the fight, even when Celine stepped on the toe of an elderly woman, she made it to the stony staircase and ascended into the back of the coliseum. She made her way around in a circle until she was successfully standing on the opposite side of the ring.

Celine thought she had made eye contact with Alen, whose stamina was waning. Each time he had attempted to penetrate through the distance barrier that the lance provided, he was welcomed with a stab that either grazed him, or caught him in a limb. He had luckily not encountered any mortal wounds, but the magician didn't know how long that would last.

He broke eye contact with her to avoid the onslaught of the moving weapon, but it was all Celine needed for Alen to know that she was there. Furtively glancing from side to side, she saw no spying faces, and bowed her head.

There was a way to cast spells, but it was one that not even Celine had perfected. The ability to execute an attack without speaking was one that few mages had accomplished. Thinking about it now, Dasmas was known for successfully casting spells without words. The elder found it discouraging because even _he_ had not been able to do so until much later in his years.

In youth, Dasmas had been one of Celine's heroes. He was the black sheep in Mars, despite being the elder's apprentice. Celine thought that they had a lot in common, coming from the same harsh society. Heraldic Users weren't usually allowed to socialize beyond those who did not have the gift, unless they were of high status, like Armana, and sent to live in dignified cities. Celine felt privileged to be able to defend herself, as she carried the torch of adventure within her.

She had been practicing for years to cast spells without verbally speaking. Celine had almost succeeded twice, and hadn't exactly had the chance to try again now that she was on a quest with Claude and the others.

Here she was, asking for Dasmas' help, though it was doubtful that even in all of his wonder he could hear her.

If she was caught interfering with the fight, it would mean the disqualification of Alen and the possible removal of them all from the tournament, especially if one suspected foul play.

She hoped that she wasn't _too_ out of practice. What horrible timing to have to _actually_ perform a wordless spell.

_I call upon the deep red flames sleeping inside of me._

Celine forced herself into meditation, blocking out everything around her. She had to accept the silence and hope that no one was around to see her, but could not dwell on it. Right now, Alen was in trouble, and as shaky as her experience with silent incantation was, she knew she had to try.

_In the name of Baramon, King of the Fire world, I release you. With the guidance of the Saint Triangle, punish those before me with your deadly inferno._

There was something...something faint...a gust of wind, like a brush against a cheek...

A swirl of something warm rising up from underneath her feet...

_Firebolt._

Eyes snapping open, something red left her side and attached itself to the flag beside Alen's squirming form.

"Woah!" the announcer's voice boomed overhead. "What the hell just happened?"

The crowd mirrored his reaction and Kirbuck jumped out of the way of the giant blaze feeding on the fabric of the flag. Celine's lips broke into a toothy smile and she had to restrain herself from cheering. Quickly glancing around, she watched as several guards occupied her surrounding area, all staring at the fire that had been set to the ring.

Thinking it better to retreat, the last thing Celine witnessed was Alen touching his blade to the flame before turning back to his fight.

\/\/\/

"Was that _you?_" Opera hissed as the fight intensified.

Alen was on the offensive with his fully charged Orius. He managed to push Kirbuck back, and the warrior risked Alen's fiery sword or a ring out.

"He wasn't going to win without help," Celine shrugged. She heard a giant clap coming from Bernard Tax, who was awed at the sight of his son using the real power of the Orius. "I _had _to do something."

"You have little faith in him," the blonde woman said, her eyes sad. "If you had given him a little more time..."

"He would've been _dead,_" the magician whispered, though her tone wanted to escalate. "Didn't you see? He was winding down."

"And what about the rest of us? If anyone saw you casting a spell like that—"

"No one saw me. I cast the spell without words."

Opera's mouth clamped shut as she leaned in closer. She appeared to be struggling to make something out, and all she managed was, "W-Wha..."

"Yes," Celine nodded. "I managed to cast the fire in silence. It's a very hard feat to succeed doing, but I did."

The other woman said nothing more, but disappointment lingered in her eyes. Pulling back to watch the remainder of the fight, Celine felt something guilty tug at her. Opera was upset? But...Celine was only doing what she had felt to be right. Alen would've been torn to pieces without her help—Opera had said it herself.

But...

"The problem I have," the Tetrageniot, who appeared to have read her friend's mind, began in a low voice, "is that the victory is not _truly_ Alen's. He has proven nothing to his father, nor Rena, if he can not win on his own without the dependency of the blade. He hasn't even proven anything to himself."

Celine sat back and sighed. To enhance the other woman's point, Alen finished his battle by bringing his blade down upon the head of the lance and severed it in two.

"How long will the blade stay enchanted?" Opera asked.

"If he's lucky, through the duration of the next round. After that, the sword will probably revert."

"Once it does, let him fight his own battles, Celine. He needs to prove himself for himself."

False cheer emitted from the two women as the remainder of the enormous crowd belted out triumphant cheers. Bernard, in particular, was the happiest and called out to his son long after Alen had walked off the field.

"What a spectacular fight!" the announcer encouraged the spectators to make more noise. "Our next match! In the white corner, Attabas the Twisted! Tupgor's sword shop! Weapon: Farcatcher!" A warrior with a swaying, black ponytail stepped into the ring, adorned in leather and a pair of daggers. "His opponent, Dias Flac in the black corner! Weapon: Ohma! Representing Shaizen's sword shop!"

There was silence from the four seated into the stands, even while the others all cheered.

"I-Is that Dias...?" Regis was leaning far over the stands. "Bless my soul, I haven't seen that child in years."

"I remember Dias well," Bernard, who sobered from his exuberant hailing toward his son, slouched in his seat. "That poor, young man. After what happened..."

"I can see Rena's dismay now that my eyes have gazed upon him. A tragedy indeed." Regis shook his head and turned to Bernard. "I wonder who among the others will be pitted against him."

"It's not fair!" Sufia interrupted. "He's a rotten sword thief!"

As the words escaped the child's lips, Celine caught the glint of the sun leave the tip of the Ohma. Dias secured the blade in his hands as he walked out onto the battlefield. Attabas sneered and flicked his thumb against his nose at the other swordsman. Dias ignored it, but never broke his gaze from his opponent.

"Who is Dias?" little Eleanor glanced over to Mayor Regis.

He didn't get the chance to answer before an angry retort left Sufia's mouth.

"I hope he gets his head chopped off," she grumbled and sat back down in her seat, little arms crossed over her chest.

"Sufia, that's not a nice thing to wish on anyone," her grandfather scolded, but she simply puffed out her cheeks and ignored him.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but the gong silenced Gamgee, and the announcer called out, "Begin!"

Celine turned her attention from the squabbling family members to the fight. She leaned over the rail and held her breath. Opera leaned in next to her.

"I've never seen him fight before," the Tetrageniot breathed. "I wonder if he's as good as Rena says."

The echo from the gong hadn't even dulled by the time Attabas was charging toward Dias, swinging his daggers. He released a yell and smashed into the other man, but Dias had already sidestepped around him. Celine barely caught what happened next: the blue-haired man spun the blade around in his hand so that the hilt of the Ohma was positioned at Attabas' midsection. Dias swung and connected, knocking the other man clear out of the ring.

Celine swallowed and silence fell across the arena. Attabas lay sprawled halfway down the field, his arms and legs bent in ways that would suggest breakage or possible shattering.

He also wasn't moving.

"Wow..." Eleanor whispered. "He's strong..."

"Ring out!" the announcer called out after a moment. "Winner: Dias!"

A roar of applause followed, except from Celine, Opera, Gamgee, and his still pouting granddaughter. Even Bernard and Regis offered only hesitant applause, and nothing that could really be heard from those who sat around them.

"Why did he flip his blade around?" Opera whispered to Celine. "Why didn't he just strike head on? It's possible he's injured his hands by holding the sword by the steel. And did you see how _hard_ he hit that guy?"

The magician chewed on her bottom lip. "Dias isn't the kind of guy to act without knowing what he's doing. I'm sure his hands are fine. But still...It looked like he killed that guy. Isn't that illegal?"

"Well," Gamgee, who had apparently overheard their conversation, shrugged, "everyone knows that death is a certain possibility. However, if you're seen deliberately going for the throat, you can be disqualified."

"Regardless, that sword is amazing," Celine brought her gloved fingers up to her mouth and bit down on her thumb.

"You don't know the half of it," he shook his head and closed his eyes. "He only struck with the hilt of the blade. Is he toying with me? He knows I'm watching. Why would he...?"

"Poor Mr. Kenni has his work cut out for him." The magician turned to look up at Mayor Regis, who was in just as much disbelief as the rest of them. "My word...what has happened to that boy? Dias...You were always so kind..."

"Then...it's happened," Gamgee bowed his head and sank into his seat. "The blade and the man have merged into one. The Ohma has undoubtedly chosen Dias as its master."

Sufia's eyes widened and she jumped up to grab her grandfather's shoulder. "Grandpa, no!"

The old man tried to force a smile and softened his eyes, "Oh, yes, I almost forgot that we're here to fight against him."

"That's right," Eleanor giggled. "Big brother Ashton will beat him."

"Speaking of Ashton..." Opera pointed to the inside of the ring.

"In the white corner, Gregor Caibre the strong! Hugo's sword shop! Weapon: Skull Fists!" A shadow loomed over the announcer and slowly passed by as a heavily armed man standing at around eight feet tall emerged from the gates below. Guarding his fists were spiked blades sticking up in between in the slits of his fingers. A mask covered his face, and brown dreadlocks beat against his back. "In the black corner, Ashton Anchors! The Knockout's sword shop! Sword: Twin Farcutters!"

A much smaller contestant with two dragons on his back came out from below, a sword in each hand. Celine put a hand over her mouth and watched the swordsman closely.

"Big brother Ashton!" Eleanor jumped up and waved to him. He caught her eyes and waved back.

"He's fighting a giant," Opera shook her head with worry. "What's he gonna do?"

"Defeat him, of course," the magician said. "We wouldn't want him to lose, right?"

The Tetrageniot gave her a stern look and then whispered, "Should one of us take Eleanor out of the arena? What if something actually _does_ happen to him? We don't want her to see anything that will scar her later."

But the child had already riled Sufia in a victory celebration that not even the girls could break. Celine sat back down in her chair and sighed.

For Eleanor's sake, Ashton had _better_ win...

\/\/\/

Claude was allowed to watch the battles from above in the waiting room balconies. Alen came back a little worse for the wear, but couldn't talk to Claude with all the medics surrounding him to make sure he was all right to compete in the next round. Chris did a spectacular job, but Dias was the biggest shock of all.

Rena...had been right.

He was a monster on the battlefield, and he didn't even have to try all that hard. Using the hilt of the blade to take down his opponent? Nothing but a low blow. Claude hadn't even seen Attabas come back into the waiting room. Did Dias kill him? Did he shatter his bones in a way that he would be dead if he wasn't already?

There wasn't any time to think on that when Ashton came out onto the battlefield, and his opponent stood as tall as a skyscraper that Claude had been to when he was very young. The Ensign clung to his blade as the gong erupted in the arena and the announcer shouted, "Begin!"

Gregor was large, but he was slow. Ashton seemed to already know that. He danced around the bigger man while Gregor swung his fists. One almost caught the face of Gyoro while the other nicked Ashton's side. Claude grimaced, but his friend remained standing. Crossing his blades in front of his face, Ashton charged again, this time putting his opponent on the defensive. Gregor curled into himself, holding his fists out to deflect the swordsman's blows, and Claude took a step closer to the edge of the platform.

"Hit him, Ashton, _hit him,_" he hissed, eyes watching the flurry of sword swipes.

The audience cheered and gasped in between strikes, and it wasn't long before Gregor's body sprung up, arms pushed to the side and his chest puffed out. The momentum created an impenetrable force that knocked Ashton back, and his bottom met the ground.

"Get up!" Claude shouted, though he knew that he was too high up to be heard.

His heart panicked and caused his knees to wobble. A bead of sweat trailed down the Ensign's forehead, and he stifled a gasp as Ashton rolled out of the way just as Gregor smashed his fist into the ground.

The giant had managed to crack the stone with his oversized bracers, creating dust and flying debris. Pieces of the battlefield sprayed everywhere, and one caught Ashton in the side of the head. He wobbled a bit from his position on the arena floor. Everything moved in slow motion after that, Claude found, even the yells from the crowd. The Ensign lurched forward as Ashton's body swayed and he fell back until he hit the ground and lay unmoving. Something red stained the side of his head.

Gregor's fist remained secure in the battlefield stone, eyes on his unmoving opponent. When Ashton made no obvious sign that he was going to get back up, the giant stood upright and gave a nod over to the announcer.

"It seems that Ashton has gone down! In that case, the declared winner is—"

"Not so fast," echoed a voice from below. It sounded so familiar that Claude would've sworn it had come from directly next to him.

And it was booming. Ashton's voice couldn't project like that...not above everyone else.

But there he was, effortlessly sitting up like nothing was wrong. He took one of his Farcutters and slammed the tip into the ring, just as Gregor had done only moments before. It did not break apart as wildly, did not send debris flying. The sword remained erect in the stone, stable enough for Ashton to grab the hilt of the blade and use it as a crutch to push himself to his feet. Then he effortlessly pulled it from the stone and swung it in one hand.

Claude noticed the thick trail of blood running down the swordsman's face.

_How? How can he be __**standing**__ with a wound like that...?_

"I'm not finished yet," Ashton's still thundering voice silenced the audience, who was in just as much shock as Claude found himself in.

Ururun cocked his head back, and released like a gun. The dragon sprung forward, a jettison of ice striking Gregor in the face. The giant screamed, but the scream was quickly silenced as the blizzard surrounding him solidified, transforming him into a frozen monument. The dragon relaxed and moved back into his original position, leaving Gyoro to finish off the giant.

"T-That's it..." Claude breathed as fire spiraled around Gregor's body. "Ashton is unconscious for sure—probably needs medical attention what with that wound on his head. But the dragons won't allow Ashton to lose, so they've taken control of him. Gyoro...Ururun..."

The red aura surrounding Ashton was unmistakable, even as the fire ring died and Gregor was left facing down in the arena, his body still smoking and charred. The crowd followed with applause, and the announcer seemed to choke out, "Winner: Ashton!" Although, it was evident that anyone who was _really_ paying attention would know that something was amiss.

Claude watched as Gyoro kept in control of Ashton's body as they made it off the battlefield, and the Ensign wished he had enough time to seek out Opera—Celine—_anyone_ who could help Ashton.

But he couldn't. He was up next.

They came to collect him just as a possessed Ashton came strolling into the waiting room, the blood still flowing down the side of his head in rivers. It had begun to pool in the folds of his cape.

The towhead felt himself pale and grow sick.

"G-Gyoro," he managed in a cracked whisper. "W-Will Ashton be all right?"

Ashton's blank stare kept to the wall where some other contestants were sharpening their blades or shooting insults to each other.

"His wound is serious," the dragon used Ashton's mouth to speak. "The stone that hit him managed to do some skull damage. But nothing that us dragons won't be able to tend to. That is, after all, what forgotten magic is for. He will be all right in a while, I promise you. In enough time to continue his match. I may have to keep through him until after the second round, however. When his body has stabilized, I will give him back to you."

Claude sighed and smiled. After a moment, he could feel the color return to his cheeks. "He's so lucky to have great friends like you. Thank you."

"Oh, and Claude?"

"Hmm?"

Ashton's head turned to the Ensign, red eyes meeting his own. Gyoro offered a half smile. "Good luck in your own match."

"Oh..." he frowned, remembering that that had been where he was going. "Thanks," he replied, drearily.

The guard was waiting for him up front. He pushed Claude through the mouth of the tunnel that led into the ring. It was the longest walk Claude could remember taking up until now. The announcer was already shouting something over the megaphone, while guards came to finish sweeping the debris away. There were two large cracks in the battlefield now, but nothing that could be done.

After all, no matter how one looked at it, this _was_ a battle—a _war._ A test of man.

But, for some reason, Claude was pretty sure he had already lost before climbing into the ring.

Twice.

_Twice_ already! His friends had been _hurt!_ If that fire hadn't started in the ring, Alen would've been diced into unrecognizable pieces. Ashton's skull had been knocked in, and it was up to the dragons to save him. So now what? This was getting out of hand. What if one of them ended up dead? It could even be _himself._

_Compared to Dias and Chris, Ashton, Alen, and I are amateurs. We don't belong here. Even Rena knows that. That's why she's gone._

That thought in particular made Claude want to dig a hole and bury his head in it. Rena believed in Dias. She wanted him to win. That's why she went through all the effort to make sure he had that list of competitors.

Then a terrible thought occurred to him.

What if, somehow, Dias was working on the outside to make sure that Alen and Ashton didn't make it through? Maybe _that's_ why they had gotten injured so badly. So, if that were the case, what did Dias have in store for _him?_

And Rena was _cheering_ for someone like that.

By the time he had reached the clearing into the arena, Claude found himself wanting to quit and run away more than ever.

\/\/\/

"Seventh match!" the announcer cleared his throat. "In the white corner, Claude C. Kenni! Gamgee's sword shop! Weapon: Kouma!" A man in black with platinum hair took his place in the other corner. In both hands he held a large axe. "In the black corner, Amon Lau! Barbal Weapon Shop! Weapon: Scarlet Breaker!"

"Please, Claude," Celine heard Sufia say. "Please win us back the Ohma."

"He needs to focus," Gamgee put a hand on her shoulder. "The Kouma is powerful enough to give him the strength he needs."

Opera was in the midst of comforting Eleanor, who was still shaken up over the sight of Ashton in the previous fight.

"Shh, honey, he's fine. Honest. You saw him win, right?" the Tetrageniot ran her fingers through the child's hair.

"B-But," she sniffled, "he was bleeding real badly...Can't I go see him, Big sister Opera?"

Celine closed her eyes, knowing well enough that something hadn't been right with Ashton. The dragons had possessed him in the earlier fight, and he had been bleeding profusely. Still...they could do nothing. Only Claude, Chris, or Alen could answer the question as to whether or not Ashton was all right. No one else was allowed in the waiting room.

"Give it all you've got, Mr. Kenni!" Mayor Regis waved his cane about in the air, breaking Celine from her thoughts of concern.

Indeed, it was time to concentrate on a new battle. The gong had just been struck.

Claude's opponent was swift, despite his heavy weapon—almost as swift as Alen's opponent had been. But Claude had a bit more fighting experience than Alen, and easily dodged when Amon lunged at him.

It seemed to be going well at first as Claude parried another attack and missed a kick, but the third strike caught the towhead in the hip. It was nothing serious as far as Celine could see, but Claude made no motion to take the open window of defense left by Amon once his axe was put down. He simply stood there, his sword lowered and eyes to the ground.

"Why isn't he attacking...?" Regis asked, his brows furrowed. "Is something the matter?"

Celine turned back to Claude, who had all but dropped his blade onto the ground, though it would've been proper if he _had,_ given the look on his face.

"He seems as though he's already lost the fight," Opera, who had only recently released Eleanor, said.

"Something is distracting him," Gamgee shook his head. "He's no longer concentrating on the fight."

The magician's eyes were still drawn to her friend out on the battlefield. He raised his sword and effortlessly swung at Amon, who blocked with his own weapon. The older man laughed and waited. It was all a game now, as it became evident that he had recognized Claude's submissive behavior. The towhead didn't care anymore, didn't want to fight. Again, he swung, and Amon successfully knocked the sword from Claude's hands.

Celine heard him laugh and point to the Kouma, apparently ordering the other man to pick it up. The towhead remained lackadaisical, even after retrieving the sword. He remained in the corner for a few moments longer until Amon tired of the stalling, and sought Claude out with his axe.

"This is about Rena, isn't it?" Opera asked the magician.

Celine drew in breath. "Yes."

The two warriors were in a deadlock, Amon having obvious advantage over the younger man. Claude was trying to get away, but was pathetically thrown aside once the lock had been broken. The other man stood above him, and drove his heel into Claude's side.

"He's thinking she's abandoned him," Celine continued. "His head is in a bad place. If he doesn't snap out of it, he's going to come out of this a lot worse than defeated."

Claude's scream echoed throughout the arena, and the magician flinched. Repeatedly, Amon stomped on the boy, leaning against his axe for support.

"Get up, Claude! Get _up!_" Opera cried out.

Amon stepped back for a moment, tiring of the boring victory that had been handed to him. He allowed Claude to crawl out from underneath him, and kicked his sword away. The wounded warrior, moving away on all fours, reclaimed his sword, and made an uneasy attempt to stand. He stared at Amon, but made no attempt to charge.

"Attack, Mr. Kenni!" Regis cheered, but Claude sidestepped into a corner.

"I don't think he can win this one," Celine's fingers gripped the railing and she bowed her head. "He's unable to focus."

There was a shout that brought her attention back to the fight, but she wish she hadn't looked up. Something happened previously that she had missed, but Amon was sprinting toward Claude, his axe in mid-swing. The blunt side caught the towhead in the stomach and whirled him around to the other side of the ring.

He didn't get up this time.

"Dammit, Claude!" Celine pounded her fists on the railing and screamed as loud as her tiny lungs would allow her to. "Get up and _fight, damn you!_"

But he remained in a crumpled heap on the ground, and didn't seem to care what happened next.

Amon regained his stance, watched on for a moment, and then used the backside of his hand to wipe the sweat from his head. Claude didn't move, and the older man shook his head. Swinging his axe around so that it was evenly set in both hands, he created a momentum that brought his weapon above his head in a half circle.

Then he advanced forward.

Celine was still screaming. She thought Opera was, too. Gamgee hid his granddaughter's face in his shirt, and Mayor Regis was pounding the flats of his hands on the railing. Amon continued until he was above Claude, and dropped his axe down to finish the strike.

"_Claude, watch out!_"

The axe was stuck deep into the stone of the ring, and Amon was struggling to pull it out. Claude had somehow ended up behind his opponent, sword in hand, but he was looking elsewhere.

Celine turned to follow his gaze.

There, standing at the top of the bleachers was Rena, hands clutched at her chest. Her presence was shared by no one else, and any sight of her blue-haired, sword-wielding companion was lost.

"Win, Claude! _Win!_" Rena shouted.

Breaking the trance, Claude refocused back on Amon, who was still urgently trying to free his weapon. The towhead raised his blade, moved around the other man, and sliced the handle in half. Amon stood there, holding one part of his weapon in his hands. The other remained lodged in the ground, useless.

"Winner: Claude C. Kenni!" the announcer called out and applause followed.

Amon dropped to the ground, tossing the handle away.

Celine turned back to wave to Rena, but the girl was gone. When the magician looked to Claude, he was already running from the battlefield.

\/\/\/

He thought he saw her from above the bleachers, but by the time he got there, she was nowhere to be found. Claude steadied himself, and tried to remember to breathe. He was still in bad shape from the last fight, but he had to find Rena—find out what was _really_ going on with her and Dias.

Maybe even apologize for earlier.

But she wasn't there.

His eyes scanned around the Colosseum. It was possible he had simply missed her. He still wasn't up to his best, after all.

"Rena? Where did she go?" Claude pursed his lips together into a tight line.

Did she take off? But why? Why would she show herself to him, and then leave? He had noticed her absence throughout Alen and Dias' fight, but why come to simply vanish?

All of these unanswered questions and no time to sort them out.

His time grew even shorter when someone seized him by the arm. Whirling around, Claude found himself restrained by a guard. The Ensign held his breath.

"Mr. Claude C. Kenni?"

"Y-Yes?" he forced, though he was scared to answer.

Was he in trouble because of Rena? Did she and Dias lure him here in exchange for their own safety regarding what had happened last night?

No...No that _couldn't_ be...

"I need you to follow me, Mr. Kenni. You and the Knight Commander from Cross are wanted in Princess Rosalia's chambers. It's urgent."

It was a lot to comprehend. Him? Chris? Princess Rosalia? Was that King Lacour's daughter? Why would she want to see _them?_

The knight tugged on his arm. "Please don't resist, Mr. Kenni. I'll make sure your next match is delayed for as long as possible without disqualification. Thank you for your cooperation."

Claude couldn't say no. He couldn't argue. Thousands of thoughts were swimming in his head from Rena's behavior to why the princess of Lacour was requesting an audience with _him._

All he knew for sure was that his stomach still hurt from where the axe had caught him earlier.

\/\/\/

First thing I thought when writing out Amon Lau – black coat and platinum hair: Sephiroth! Claude's dead, mistaken for CLOUD. End of story XD

Anyway, apologize for what happened to our three boys. There really _is_ a point to all of it, I swear. I'll see you guys next time, hopefully soon.

ML


	26. The Better Man

**Disclaimer: **...blah. I own chapter twenty-six. I don't own Star Ocean. I will NEVER own Star Ocean. And, thus, I cry.

**A/N: **A couple of notes, replies to reviews, and a brief walk down memory lane. If all that bores you, feel free to skip ahead to the next chapter, haha.

So, again, I'm sorry about the, like, nearly six month delay. Someone rudely berated me about it, but I will proceed to ignore them. XD I have a life, too, rude reviewer.

Either way, this story will never die. I promise. I spent time making a mini graphic novel for a VERY important college class of mine. So that's what has eaten most of my time. I have also spent my whole month off working, which really sucks, but I'm gonna try my very hardest to at least get the rest of Lacour done before school starts again.

And now onto the memory lane part.

I give thanks to AlKaholiK for inspiring me once I saw the story, "Giving In," posted. This memo goes out to all of you longtime Star Ocean 2 fans who remember the old Star Ocean sites on Geocities, Angelfire, Tripod, and AOL. The story, "Giving In" was written by pen-name, "Come On Bunny," and AlKaholiK came across it again and posted it as tribute. I thought that that was actually a really awesome idea, and made me think about these old sites.

In truth, Ocean of Mirrors was an inspired story from an old Star Ocean Claude/Rena fic back in 2001/2002 that was never finished, and then the site went down in 2004 for inactivity. It was finally annihilated for good once Geocities died. I guess I've been in the closet for a while (especially since 2007 when this next site I'm going to mention was established), but I didn't know about the website, Internet Archives, or Wayback Machine – a way to visit old sites through snapshots. So, odds are only parts of old sites still work, but better than nothing. For those who, like me, were in the dark about this amazing site, you're welcome, haha (grin).

So, THIS is the website, I'm referring to. Unfortunately, there's no way to access her old story, or her website, save two pages:

ht tp(colonbackslashbackslash) w e b. (archive) (dotorg)(backslash) w e b (backslash) 20020306082829 (backslash) ht tp (colonbackslashbackslash) w w w. (geocities) (dotcom)(backslash)swimmingthrustars(backslash)

(Fanfic dot net is REALLY against sites being posted in stories, so for those who are interested in taking a look, replace the dotorg, dotcom, backslash, dot, remove parenthesis from archive and Geocities, (etc) with the actual punctuation and remove all the spaces)

That is all that remains of this fantastic site, including the introductory poem I managed to save before the site went down.

So, before it sounds like I'm getting super sentimental or nostalgic, I just wanted to let the webmistress, Amanda, ALR, RenaAngelFeatheratyahoodotco m know, thank you so much for the site ::moonlit magic:: and the amazing story that inspired me to write this one. If you ever see this, I just wanted to pay proper tribute to you.

And thank you, AlKaholik, for inspiring me to start looking again and giving me the tools to do so.

All right, enough of memory lane. Review time :-D

Hawke – I'm expecting plenty of anger from you this time around, too, haha, seeing as I haven't updated in a lot longer than before. I'm glad you enjoyed the Lacour Battle tournament. It was a pain trying to write it all out and sound convincing, much like how it was in this chapter as well. BLEH. I hope you like what I've decided to do. I wasn't thrilled with EX's choice of booting Ashton either, so I wanted to give him more of a fighting chance. Alen, too...in a way. And yeah, it's a love square...In a way, right? Claude, Dias, Alen, and Rena...yeah. Love square XD. That's too funny...

Chains of Willow – Welcome to the story! I hope you'll enjoy it. I tried to stay close to the anime and video game while attempting to be original at the same time. And LOL! Villager abuse. I like that line. I'll have to use it sometime XD Anyway, glad you're liking it so far!

Sarah's Knight – I appreciate hearing that :-D I was afraid I was gonna make Claude too corny or mopey with his feelings toward Rena and her sudden turncoat on the party. I mean, he's already sort of a whiny character in general, but I didn't want THAT be the part of him that shows, so I'm glad to hear that the connection with the readers was good haha. And the battle scenes...well, I hope I did as well in this chapter than I did for the last one. I'm okay with one, maybe two battles in a chapter, but a whole string of them gets tough, especially to keep it interesting. But, one more Lacour chapter after this one, then I'll be free for a while. XD

Moosashi – Haha, Claude is always a drama queen. Even here and forever and ever lol. Guess I still like him, though XD. And yeah, Dias is just...powerful enough to kill someone like that. There's kind of a reason for it, though, outside of demonstrating his powerfulness. But that comes later. LOL But I sort of like that imagery of Dias, watching Alen from the sidelines, polishing his blade, and thinking, "What a wuss. No one can beat me. I'm Dias." Then he sees the sword catch on fire, blinks, then looks to the Ohma. "...This sword sucks. I want..." points to Alen's sword, "THAT one." XD Sorry Dias. Orius is MUCH TOO GOOD FOR YOU. XD I think I liked your image of Dias watching Ashton's fight the best. Ashton is bleeding on the ground and then the dragons take over and Dias is all, "...I want dragons on MY back, too." XD Sorry, got carried away there. Haha...Well, I'll try to work something in against Dias. I want to see him fumble a bit, too, if possible.

Gwenith: Really sorry that this chapter took a while, but I promise that this story isn't dead, and I will try to update faster than six months next time. Haha...man...

Out of Lullabies – Thank you! I really appreciate hearing it. Long ago when I first was adding characters, I was worried about the reaction I'd get, but now I'm glad I did it. Alen is a lot of fun to write; I just wish that the creators had added him into the game more.

MMOaddicted – Haha, I spent some time playing Diablo III too. I got hacked a while back, but when I got my account back, it was amazingly geared up. XD So now I'm anticipating the expansion (some day) to try out my improved mage haha. I'm glad to see you still around, and I'll get back to your PM as soon as I can. :-)

All right, part two of three in the Lacour Tournament!

**\/\/\/**

**An Ocean of Mirrors**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Better Man**

**\/\/\/**

Claude was expecting the audience to be within the royal chambers, but was astonished when he was tossed into the princess' private quarters. Chris was already there, waiting somewhat patiently, but he warmed up once he recognized his company.

"Claude," he drew the name out in one long breath. "So...they have tangled you up into this mess as well."

"I don't understand," the Ensign found himself gazing around the room. "What's going on?"

The room, decorated in some pinks, whites, and blacks, was empty other than the two men. The large bed in the corner remained undisturbed, unless someone was hiding behind the ceiling mounted bed curtains. It was unlikely, however, since the drapes were a transparent pink, and Claude could spot the lacy pillow tucked within a fluffy comforter. Chairs were gathered around a small, round table closest to him, The closet next to that was closed, but most likely crammed with gowns and clothes, as most females' closets were. As if that weren't enough, two dressers were on the opposite side of the room, cradling a large, half open window. Claude wondered if he could see the tournament from there.

"Apparently, the princess would like a word with us."

But the way that Chris had formed the word, "princess," made the Ensign stop gazing at the room and turn his attention to the knight commander instead.

"Do you know why?"

It took a moment, but Chris shook his head. "I hope she makes her presence known soon. I believe I am up again in the tournament shortly, and I do not wish to miss my turn, lest they disqualify me."

"The knight that brought me here said that we would have our turns delayed as long as possible," Claude smiled, but it did not seem to ease the tension with Chris.

The knight commander wanted out of this room, and it couldn't happen soon enough. It made the towhead wonder why.

Then he shook his head.

_You're reading too much into things, Claude. Just like you, you're eager to know what's going on with Ashton and Alen. And, of course, to find Rena. This tournament means just as much to him as it does to you._

"Ah," Claude began, realizing that Chris wasn't aware of his friends' injuries. "Have you come across Alen and Ashton yet?"

The other man quirked an eyebrow. "I have not. I was detained the moment my match ended. I did not even get to see how Dias fared. Why? Is there a problem?"

Claude bowed his head. "They were both heavily injured in their first matches. Ashton more than Alen. I just wanted to know if you knew how they were doing. I had to go out to the battlefield right after Ashton came back."

"Well, he could not have been _that_ bad if he was able to make it back to the waiting rooms without being transported by doctors."

Claude clamped his mouth shut. That was right...he didn't know about the dragons, or their constant desire to possess Ashton at any given moment.

He decided to drop the subject.

And it was well worth the idea, too, as the door behind them opened, and someone stepped through. A young woman, no older than Claude, gave a quick look to the men before gently closing the door behind her. She crossed the room, never saying a word, as her white dressed swept along the floor. A pink blouse and decorative hat complimented the dress, and the woman's blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back.

"Thank you for taking time away from the tournament to meet with me," though her voice was far from gracious. "I watched both of your fights from above with my father and Gaizel." She finally turned to face them. Claude found she had a beautiful face, but that it was shameful to be accompanied by a haughty attitude. "I've realized that one of you is not who you say you are."

"With all due respect, Princess," Chris cut in, "I've been waiting in your chambers for a long while now. Why did you not come to greet me before you found that Claude may also be this _said_ imposter?"

Rosalia lifted her head so that her nose was pointing down on him. "To answer your question, I was told to wait. Our head garrison informed me that it would be wise to watch a man named, 'Claude C. Kenni' before coming to interrogate you. So I did."

"Charming hospitality," the knight commander shook his head. "Well then, carry on with the 'interrogation.' We both have a tournament to attend to."

Claude realized that Rosalia wasn't quite sure how to handle Chris' explicit rudeness. Nor was he, for that matter. He had never witnessed something as distasteful as this from the knight commander. Normally, his attitude was witty, albeit serious when needed. Never downright rude.

"All right then, Knight Commander, you can go first. As you are aware from your own hometown, your prince and my betrothed, Prince Clother, went missing before we were to be wed. It's caused some tension between the two kingdoms, as you might have imagined, and diplomatic relations are at risk. King Cross is fraught with grief over his missing son, and I am without answers."

"I understand this all fine and well, Your Majesty, but could you please make your way to the point? I am afraid I hear my name being called out there, and would not like to be absent for my match."

Claude watched the storm cloud form between Chris and Rosalia. It was making him rather uncomfortable.

"_Fine,_" the princess raised a hand and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "I believe that one of you is Prince Clother in disguise. You both look, act, and talk as he does. It's only a matter now of prying the truth from both of you."

_"W-What?_" the Ensign leapt back. "You think I'm _who?_"

But Chris remained unfazed. In fact, he finished with a small laugh.

"I see, it all makes sense now." He bowed his head and drew in a deep breath. "I grew up on the outskirts of Cross. My mother was a spinner and my father was farmer. When my father would go into town to sell his goods, he was often met by Lance, the former knight commander. With such frequent trips into town, it was no surprise that my father and Lance became quite close friends. Lance also became acquainted with me, and it was my dream to become a knight in the Cross Kingdom.

"My mother and father were getting old, however, and during a brutal winter many years ago, we had become trapped within our own home. Mother did her best to keep me warm, but the cold was too much for her. It was weeks before Lance and his men could get to us. He must have realized that something was wrong when my father had not come to town for a long period of time, and came to search for us.

"By the time he reached us, it was too late. I was left wrapped in my mother's wool blanket, shivering and hungry. Taking pity upon me, he brought me back to raise me as his own. He trained me in the knighthood of Cross, and it was there that I became a full fledged knight. As you know, Your Majesty, he retired only a short time ago, and bestowed the position of knight commander onto me."

As he finished his tale, Claude's eyes wandered to Rosalia's.

There wasn't a trace on her face that didn't resemble skepticism.

"I also have my own fleet of men," Chris went on, not caring in the least that she didn't believe him. "And you can always consult Lance if you question the legitimacy of my story."

"Indeed," she spat. "I _will_ be requesting his statement. Do not worry yourself about that, dear Knight Commander. And now..." Her head whirled around and dangerous eyes found Claude. He gulped. "_Your_ story, Mr. Kenni?"

Claude was at a loss, and had no way of disproving that he was Prince Clother, but couldn't reveal who he _really_ was, either.

_What am I supposed to tell her? I'm the Warrior of Light? No, I'm a space traveler from earth? No, wait, I'm Commodore Ronixis J. Kenni's son?_

Feeling utterly stupid about himself, Claude slowly jabbed a thumb in Chris' direction and said, "Yeah. What he said."

Rosalia's eyes darkened.

"Is this some kind of _game _to you, Mr. Kenni? Do you _not_ know of the trouble that surrounds these kingdoms? This marriage was to subside any outstanding doubts that each kingdom had for the other. This is a _crisis_ that now must be contended with, and all _you_ can do is respond in jest? I have a right mind to have you disqualified from the tournament for withholding information from me."

"Calm yourself, Your Majesty," Chris jumped in to Claude's defense. "Do you _hear_ how you are speaking to our guest? Claude and his companions are merely travelers here for an exquisite experience in the Lacour Tournament. They are also here to attempt to recover a blade stolen by one of the sword shop owners here in town, and the only way to do so is by beating the man who currently possesses it."

"Oh? And who might _that_ be?"

"Dias Flac. You saw him fight earlier in the first round, correct?"

Rosalia did not answer him, but she offered him a mean stare.

After a moment, she turned her back on them and grumbled, "You're both dismissed."

Chris did not wait for an angry encore from the princess. He took his leave without another word, although he offered a deep bow, and left through the door. Confused, Claude waited to see if anything else would happen next, but there was nothing. He followed quickly behind the knight commander.

"What was that about?" he asked, following the other man down the corridor.

"I have not the slightest idea. But the king should offer her more proper manners to take into consideration."

"I've never seen you that testy with anyone, not even Roland. Do you know her?"

Chris shot Claude a quick glance, and then picked up his pace. "Only from what I have seen of her in the castle during these past couple of days. She is not exactly the friendly type, is she? What exasperates me the most is that she chose the most inopportune time to call us away. There is much at stake, and her only concern is why the prince may have left her standing at the altar."

The Ensign blinked, struggling to understand the other man's anger. Even if that was _all_ the princess cared about, why be so angry? The guard had already assured them that they would not be disqualified.

_Maybe he had a bad encounter with her that he's not telling me about. After all, she seems like the tough type to get along with._

Chris was called immediately to the battlefield for his second match upon entering back into the waiting rooms. It meant that Claude had missed the last of the first round, and most of the second. Alen was in the corner, sitting on a cot. Ashton was nowhere in sight, which wasn't necessarily a good sign.

Seating himself next to the mayor's son, Claude scooted in closer and looked down. Alen's sword was by his side, disenchanted, and the young man appeared melancholy.

"How are you feeling?" Claude asked.

"Horrible," the other replied, his voice hoarse. "I knew Celine had enchanted my blade in the first round, and, while it helped me to win, it doesn't make me feel like a winner."

The Ensign's eyes widened. He didn't know Celine had enchanted the blade.

"She did? When did she have a chance to do that?"

"That fire you saw earlier was from her."

"Really..." Claude leaned back against the wall and slid down until his back was hunched. "That explains a lot."

"I made it through the second round with the sword, too, but it has lost its power now. I'm not going to ask Celine to enchant it again." Alen lowered his head. "I just...feel like less of a man fighting with magic. I'm lying to my father, Rena, you, and myself. That's why I'm going to fight the third round with just the blade as is."

"Well...congratulations on making it through, Alen. That's gotta count for something, right?" Claude tried to smile, but the mayor's son wasn't looking at him.

"No. And while this is something I want to do, I'm worried at how it will turn out. You saw me in the first match, Claude. I'm afraid to say that if Celine _hadn't _helped me, I would not be sitting here with you right now."

This...was true, as cruel as it sounded.

Claude scratched his head. Something flaked off onto his fingers and he pulled back to look into his hand.

_Dried blood. That's right, I never got myself looked at after that last match. Guess it's too late now._

"Are you mad at Celine?" the Ensign asked while trying to brush away the remainder of the blood in his hair.

"No, I appreciate her concern for me. I just think it better to try for myself next time." Alen finally raised his head and turned to Claude. "Gyoro was in possession of Ashton throughout the second fight. Did you know that? I watched his battle from the balcony."

"Yeah. Ashton was injured in the first round."

"I saw his head. Gyoro said he would be all right to fight in the third round, granted that the swelling had gone down. Maybe the fourth."

"I'm glad he's all right," the towhead finished grooming himself. "And I'm glad that you are, as well. I'm sorry that I missed your fight. Ashton's, too."

Alen shrugged. "There wasn't much to see. Orius is quite the blade. I'm almost happy that Dias got the Ohma and not the Orius, though I feel it wrong for me to say."

"Not at all," Claude shook his head. "I wouldn't want to face Dias with the Orius. Who knows how much power he'd have when wielding it."

"Well, he seems to have enough of it on his own. You missed his second match, too, correct?"

"Oh," Claude lowered his head. "He already went up again?"

_Damn. I wanted to see it, too._

"Yes. You missed about ten seconds, really. His poor opponent stood little chance against Dias."

Claude glanced back up and rested his eyes on Alen. He appeared even more dejected on the subject of Dias, most likely for more reasons than one.

"We'll have our chance at him, Alen," the towhead smiled. "Just you wait."

Alen gave a dry chuckle. The Ensign was about to say something more when a third person interrupted their conversation. Claude turned his head to the front of the waiting room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kenni. Your match is about to begin."

\/\/\/

"Did you _see_ how he took that brute down?" Celine babbled, excitement becoming animate through her lips, hands, and hips. "Oh, if he keeps it up like this, he'll be _sure_ to win the tournament."

"Celine," Opera's smile was halfhearted and she was trying to avert her attention to the newcomer on the battlefield. "Chris is amazing and all, but aren't we rooting for the others as well?"

"Of course we are," she waved a hand in the other woman's face, "but that doesn't mean we can't have our favorites, right?"

The Tetrageniot said nothing, but the magician recognized disagreement all too well. She turned to sit properly back in her chair. From out of the corner of her eye she could see Eleanor spring from her spot and hit the rail with her tiny chest.

"Look!" she pointed to the field, and then turned to make sure everyone was watching. "Look! It's Claude!"

Celine bit down on her lip when the wave of blonde hair came into her view. Claude made his way back onto the field, but there was a different stride in his walk. The ends of her lips melted into a smile and she closed her eyes.

"He's doing better. I wonder if he talked to Rena?"

"Celine."

An unfamiliar voice to the crowd that Celine was with came from above and the magician tilted her head back to see who it was. From the way she sat, head nearly reaching to the ground, Chris was upside down. He was staring down at her, a noticeable smudge of blood on his left cheek—or was that right?—that he hadn't yet taken care of.

Pushing herself to an upright position, Celine swiveled in her seat and threw a hand up to wave to the knight commander.

"Chris, that was an amazing demonstration of skill out on the battlefield. Congratulations," she finished off with a dazzling smile.

His eyes remained stony, and he silently gestured for her to come to the top of the coliseum to meet him.

"It is important," he reassured her when she was hesitant to obey.

The magician sat up and her eyes met Opera's. The Tetrageniot shrugged, and tossed a half glance up to the blonde man.

"I'll take care of the children here," she whispered to Celine. "See what he wants."

Nodding, Celine pushed herself out of the seat, shimmied through the people in the row, and made her way up the stairs. Chris was waiting for her and his lips were pressed into a thin line. The creases at the ends were pushed inward, tight, and were paling.

"Chris, what is it?" Celine tried to offer a smile, but the man was unresponsive.

"Can we talk? Away from here?" he nodded his head to the right, away from the stadium.

She fidgeted with the hems of her dress and swiveled her eyes back to her friends. Opera and the others were focused on Claude's fight. He was performing remarkably well, considering his first match. It seemed her absence woudn't be missed, at least, not for five minutes, anyhow.

Looking back at Chris, she smiled again. "All right. Where would you like to go?"

"To the back of the coliseum. I would rather our conversation not be heard, but I must also be in range in case I am called for the next round."

"Already?" she quirked an eyebrow. "But you just went."

"Yes, but the fights have been moving along, and I'm not quite sure how long this talk will take, given how cautious we must be."

Celine didn't like the weight in her stomach, nor how serious the man was being. It worried her a bit, and she hoped she didn't have to, but she _was_ prepared to cast a spell at any time.

"Okay," she exhaled and gestured for him to move first. "Around the back, you say?"

Chris' eyes widened. He leaned in and whispered, "Do not say much." His hot breath hit her cheek, causing Celine to hold her own breath. "We must not attract attention to ourselves."

The magician nodded, and Chris glanced around before taking the lead. She followed him under the awning of the stadium, and around several pillars. She rubbed the fabric of her gloves in between her fingers, and remained hesitant about keeping up with him.

_Oh, Tria, what do I do? Do I run away? I wish Opera, or Rena, or __**somebody**__ was here with me...What could he want to talk about? He seemed so serious just now. It can't be about __**me,**__ right? Gamgee's sword, maybe? But then __**why**__ couldn't the rest of us come along?_

Then she mentally kicked herself.

_Stupid, Celine. He already said he didn't want to attract attention. If the lot of us tramped in behind him like a caravan line, whoever he wants to keep hidden from would notice._

Chris kept ahead, his cloak ruffling behind him. His strange behavior was enough to keep Celine from leaping forward to grab and rub herself in it.

Her bottom lip pushed out.

_I hope this doesn't turn out to be bad. I'm so used to guys screwing with me. But, Chris just doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Still, I can't figure out what would make him so serious._

The knight commander led her to a secluded corner, and beckoned her around a pillar. A row of people were standing about ten feet out, but they were so preoccupied with the match, Celine doubted anyone would notice them.

_Claude had better keep their spirits up. If he does poorly, their attention will wander._

"Back here," she heard him say.

Celine crept closer.

"Chris, I'm not sure I feel very comfortable hiding out like this." Her brows furrowed. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "I...I am sorry to separate you from your companions, Celine. But there is something weighing heavy on me." Eyes focusing on hers, Chris confessed, "It is about your friend, Rena, and her partner, Dias."

A single hand found its way to the magician's mouth to keep from making noise.

_How does Chris know Dias?_

"I don't..."she began into her mouth, but her words were absorbed into the white fabric. Pausing, she removed her hand and hissed, "This is very confusing. How in Tria do you know Dias?"

"Rena found me late last night. She asked for my assistance and took me to the outskirts of Lacour. From there, she introduced me to Dias."

Outskirts...

_No wonder Rena and Dias couldn't be found. They weren't even __**in**__ town._

"They explained to me of a severe problem within the kingdom," he continued. "I was not convinced at first, but they were able to provide proof of their claim."

A voluminous cheer interrupted Chris, and Celine flinched from the sudden attack of noise on her ears. She turned to look toward the arena.

"And the winner is Claude C. Kenni!" came the announcer.

_Good,_ Celine smiled. _I'm so proud of him._

Bringing her attention back to Chris, Celine opened her mouth to ask, "And what problem was that?"

He was about to answer, but a shadow from behind forced his mouth to clamp shut. The magician pivoted, ready to berate whoever had intruded for a second time, but the Lacour guard caused her to step aside.

"Knight Commander," the guard nodded. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Your next match is coming up."

"What?" Celine blinked. "The second round is already over?"

"He is the start of the third round." Focusing back on Chris, the guard motioned with one hand to step forward. "Are you coming, Sir?"

His exasperated sigh was hard to mistake, and the magician stared at him from behind the guard, disappointed that she had not been able to pry more from the man before he was summoned away.

"Talk to Dias," he told her before departing.

\/\/\/

Alen welcomed Claude back with a strong handshake, and sat back down at his spot on the floor in front of a wall. The towhead joined him.

"Congratulations, Claude," the mayor's son smiled weakly. "I knew you'd win."

"I felt bad about it," the Ensign wiped a bead of sweat from his head. "He wasn't paying attention through most of the fight. He was waving to people in the crowd. I felt like it wasn't fair to attack him with his back to me."

Alen chuckled. "Well, _someone_ had to make the sacrifice. It was much better that you won than he."

"True..." Claude leaned back and his eyes scanned the room. "Say, where is Ashton?"

"Oh," Alen sobered up. "He's up after this upcoming fight. A knight took him to wait by the gate."

The Ensign's voice lowered, "Is he all right, now?"

"He was when he walked out of here. He was swaying between his old self and one of the dragons."

A reassuring smile told Claude that Gyoro and Ururun had done a good job of patching the swordsman up.

"Ah," the towhead leaned back against the wall. "I hope he'll be okay through the next fight, although, I'm sure the dragons won't let anything happen. If he dies...well..."

_They_ would, too, maybe. Either way, Claude didn't want to think about that.

"Who is up next?" he asked Alen, changing the subject entirely.

The other man shrugged. "I thought you knew. Shall we go and see?"

The two pushed themselves to their feet and wandered from the waiting room to the small balcony that Claude had observed Dias' battle from. Cheering surrounded Claude's ears, and he was still wearing a grin as he thought back on his last battle, and he wondered if Rena had been watching from somewhere.

Even if she wasn't around for him to see, he figured that if she was sitting with Dias, he couldn't stop her from watching the Ensign. Maybe she was regretting her decision, realized she had chosen the wrong person to cheer for.

After all, she _had_ come back for him in the last match, hadn't she?

Their earlier fight in the registration room had been long forgotten, it seemed. All he had to do was see her again, and maybe they could work things out.

"C-Claude..." a sudden tug on the towhead's jacket broke the him from his fantasy, and Alen's directed finger to the battlefield caught his eyes.

In one corner was Dias, the Ohma glinting in the sun. Circling him was a grand display of white, and Chris was guarding his body with his own blade.

"No way..." Claude breathed. "They're already pitting Chris against _Dias?_"

"In the white corner! He made an _astonishing_ victory in the first match! We are seeing the might of Lacour Kingdom's very own Castle Armory weapons! Knight Commander Christian of Cross! _Vers~us!_ The amazing Dias Flac in the black corner! Remember folks, his match lasted less than thirty seconds—a Lacour record!"

"Aww, no..." Claude's head fell into his hands.

"You do not..." Alen choked for a moment. "You do not _think_ that Dias would be so heartless that he would _kill_ the knight commander, do you? I mean...killing is not a suggestion, but it _is_ allowed..."

"I wouldn't put it past him," the Ensign dropped his hands and his head turned skywards. "Dias doesn't seem like he _has_ very many morals."

"I hope you are wrong..." Alen's attention fell to the fight, the ends of his lips twitching.

Chris made the first lunge at the other swordsman, but Dias sidestepped and swung his blade from behind. The blunt end clanked with the back of the blonde man's armor, which resounded with a deep thud even up to where Claude was standing. Chris pivoted and ducked under the other swordsman before Dias could land another blow, but Claude realized that it had left the knight commander open for another attack.

Dias charged, blade held up by both hands. Chris staggered, shuffling his feet to regain balance before the oncoming attack overtook him. The other swordsman blurred past him, and the blonde knight commander positioned his blade and plunged it under his elbow until it stopped moving. Both Dias and Chris paused, and the former moved ever so slightly.

Claude expelled air and a small noise from the back of his throat. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

The blade was sticking out from Dias' forearm, a growing blood stain encircling his bracer. Chris whirled around to pull it from his opponent's flesh, but Dias waved him away and wordlessly plucked it from his arm.

Claude watched his reaction with careful interest, but Dias was as great a swordsman as he was with his poker face. The Ensign watched Chris' mouth move, and, from the concerned look on his face, wondered if it wasn't an apology. It would fit the knight commander's demeanor perfectly, but Dias merely handed him his blade back and walked to the other side of the arena. He gestured to the other man to raise his blade, which Chris reluctantly did.

The audience remained silent.

Then the announcer felt it necessary to speak.

"What a _match,_ ladies and gentlemen. It would appear that although Dias has suffered a stab wound to the arm, he is content with continuing the fight. What a _swordsman,_ ladies and gentlemen!"

"I can't believe he is still willing to continue..." Alen blinked.

"It's Dias..." Claude finally relaxed, which amazed him.

He didn't feel at _all_ relaxed.

_I should've known that a mere arm wound wouldn't throw Dias from the competition. I guess I was sort of hoping that it would. Damn..._

The gong signaled again and Dias struck harder than before, as though wounding him had released an inner surge of power. He rushed Chris, swinging his blade back and forth. The knight commander stayed vigilant, despite the increasing pressure of the match. He defended himself when Dias swung high, and jumped over his opponent's blade when struck low.

He landed behind Dias, and pushed for the offensive. Dias swung his blade over his shoulder to defend an attack from Chris without looking, then pivoted on his back foot and reengaged the man. Back on the defensive, the blonde swordsman could do nothing but fall back, his blade raised in front of his face. He managed to get a few swings in from moment to moment, but Dias, unrelenting as he had become, had immaculate foresight.

The one instance that Chris was able to get in a successful strike was reward by the blue-haired swordsman interrupting him in a deadlock. Both men pushed their body weight against the blades, attempting to knock the other off balance. The knight commander was slightly shorter than Dias, and the blue-haired man was broader than the other. Chris bared teeth, but Dias remained content. After a moment longer of struggle, the larger swordsman bent his knees, let up on his strength, then plowed into Chris with the side of his body.

Releasing a large wail, the knight commander sailed out of the ring, landing flat on his back quite some feet away.

Dias stood erect, shielded his sword with his wounded arm, and waited for the crowd to signify his victory. The announcer clapped and let out a string of cheers, but Dias stood silently, his eyes still on Chris' struggling form. When the loser managed to pull himself to his feet, he swayed, then hobbled over to Dias, clutching his side.

Claude watched, and waited. He had an idea of what the knight commander's reaction would be. Dias didn't fight like a real man. That was the second ring out he had caused in order to ensure his victory, but at least he hadn't used his sword like a baseball bat and Chris as the ball, as he had in the first round. He expected the man to chastise Dias—see him for the scoundrel he _really_ was, and ask for the man's banishment from the competition. It may have meant that Claude wouldn't have the opportunity to fight Dias, which was something he knew he wanted, but at least Gamgee would have the Ohma back.

But never..._never_ did he expect Chris to extend a hand to the other man, and for Dias to _actually_ take it.

_I don't...believe this..._

Chris leaned in, mouthed something to Dias, then shared a smile.

It agitated Claude beyond all reasoning.

"What..." he stammered, "...what is he _doing?_"

The Ensign whirled around on Alen, who was sharing in on the attention given to the two swordsmen.

"You _see_ this, right?"

Alen nodded. "Chris is a man of honor, Claude, no matter the opponent. Dias may be our enemy, and he may have the Ohma, but Chris lost according to the tournament's rules, and he must accept this."

Claude's eyes fell on his friend, disbelief striking him in his shoulder.

He hadn't expected such a wise answer from Alen, given the circumstances.

Glancing away, Claude muttered, "He could at _least_ refrain from looking _pleased_ about it..."

The mayor's son offered a weak smile.

"Yes, but then he would be like you and me, wouldn't he? I prefer him more this way..."

The Ensign's eyes wandered over the crowd as Dias and Chris both parted and walked separate ways out off the battlefield. A bobbing, purple hat caught his attention, and he focused in on the Heraldic Arts user bound over to a group of people on the far right side of the arena.

It would take a blind man not to be able to identify Celine in a frenzy, and she was tugging on Opera's arm. The resisting woman was shouting something, judging from how big she was opening her mouth to talk. Claude leaned in, zooming in on the two women.

The announcer's voice barely tapped into the blonde man's mind, as he focused on how Opera passed Eleanor off to Mayor Regis, and Mayor Bernard was saying something to her.

_What __**are**__ they doing? Why is Celine rushing to take Opera away?_

"Claude, do you see that? Ha, ha, I _do_ believe he is all right now."

_Why do I have the gut feeling that something else is going on here that hasn't been brought to my attention? Dias and Chris being buddy-buddy with each other, and Celine's urgency to pull Opera from the arena? Isn't the most important thing right now the tournament? Then...why...?_

"Claude? Are you paying attention? Quick, look to the white corner."

_And then Rena...She didn't come to my second match, and I haven't seen her since that one time. But then she wouldn't even __**wait**__ for me to come to her. Is she still upset about what happened earlier? ...I guess I can't blame her, but that still doesn't explain her absence for Alen and Ashton's fights—especially when Ashton got severely injured._

"_Claude,_" someone was shaking the Ensign's shoulder's now, and he jolted back to reality. "There, look!"

He obeyed Alen's commanding voice, and he squinted down at the battlefield. There was a heavily armored man, and a dancing swordsman with a red and blue dragon on his back. The man was swinging his blades, dodging his opponent's harpoon, and then jumped back into battle.

Claude smiled.

"Ashton looks a lot better now, doesn't he? You wouldn't have even noticed he had been injured earlier."

"I know," Alen grinned. "I was worried about him. You missed it, but he came out and waved. Neither Ururun or Gyoro have done that walking on and off of the battlefield, which is how I deduced that Ashton is now back to normal."

"There's no glow around him, either," Claude pointed. "I'm really glad. And he's doing well for his first time back out on the battlefield."

Alen laughed. "Let's hope he doesn't get hit with another stone. We need his help against Dias now that we've lost the knight commander."

Knight commander.

Claude's smile vanished.

He _had_ to find out what what going on.

"I'll be right back," he announced.

"What? You're not going to stay and watch Ashton's fight? This is his first match—"

"I know. I'm sorry. But there's something bothering me about the last match, and I need to find out what it is."

"Wait—"

Claude darted out the door, his sheathed blade tapping at his side as he ran from the waiting room and out into the back of the arena.

_Celine and Opera can't be too far. They were both acting far too strange for me not to notice. If I was going to place a bet, it would be that they're in on what's going on with Chris._

He jumped the last two steps and circled around the wall into the under area of the arena. Crowds of people had gathered, chattering, some cheering for Ashton. Glancing in between people of all sizes, Claude watched the unlucky swordsman lunge in for his opponent's armor, acquire a successful stab, then lunge back.

He smiled.

_You go, Ashton. You're doing outstanding._

Eyes focusing back on those in front of him, Claude bobbed and weaved, and ducked in and out of transient forms. He maneuvered around a pillar, eyes searching for a three-eyed woman, and a magician in a pointy hat.

He found Chris first.

His back was to the Ensign, and he was having a low conversation with the two women that Claude had originally been seeking. They were all huddled close, as though having their own secret club meeting.

It made the towhead angry.

"Celine, Opera, Chris," he called out, adding an enunciation of displeasure with each of their names.

Chris turned and the girls peered around his form to see Claude, his hands balling into fists.

"Claude, darling," Celine managed a weak wave. "You've done so well during your matches..."

"You've got some blood to wipe away though," Opera gestured to the side of his head. "It looks like you've smeared it."

"Mr. Kenni," Chris smiled. "I must congratulate you on—"

Claude waved his hands out in front of his body. "Yeah, no more congratulations, all right?" His friends were all silenced, and he noted the disappointment in their eyes. "Look...I _know_ there's something going on here, so don't try to lie to me about it." Claude's eyes fell on the knight commander in particular, "_Why_ were you treating Dias like a good friend? He has the _stolen_ sword, remember? We're trying to win it _back._"

"Claude, dear..." Celine interrupted. "There's been a terrible misunderstanding. Please, don't judge Chris."

The youngest of the group paused, his eyes vacillating between the magician and knight commander.

"What _misunderstanding?_" he asked, his voice drawn out into slow syllables.

"Roland is catching on..." Chris looked back to Celine. "Dias knows that, too."

"Could someone _please_ stop talking in riddles?" Claude growled and then allowed his fists to uncurl. "What's going on with Roland? He was looking for Rena and Dias last night."

"Yes, and you mustn't tell him where Rena is," the magician shook her head. "He's already trying to pull strings to get Dias disqualified, but in more ways than just pulling him from the tournament."

"What? What do you mean? How come Roland hasn't come forward to arrest Dias?"

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but there was a loud cheer that halted him.

"And the winner: Ashton Anchors! Congratulations!"

The announcer's voice echoed around the arena and Opera and Celine both clapped in unison with the rest of the crowd.

"Good job, Ashton!" Opera called out.

Frustration filled the Ensign once more.

_They're __**intentionally**__ leaving me out of the loop. And here __**I**__ am risking my ass in the tournament to get a crummy sword back. Is it worth it? I've lost Rena, and my friends are all jerks._

In an attempt to hurry the conversation along, Claude asked, "Yes, and you were saying?"

Chris stared down at him for a moment, and then said, "Mr. Kenni, I think it is wise to let Dias keep the Ohma."

What?

_What?_

"_What?_" Claude screeched. "Let him _what? _Are you _insane?_"

"No, quite of sound mind, really."

And Chris was. Outside of several scratches and a small bruise on his cheek, he looked pristine. He was serious. And so were the girls. But...why?

"Mr. Kenni," a hand slapped down on Claude's shoulder and he winced. "Your third match is about to begin."

"What? I just was out there a few matches ago," he protested.

He cursed the timing. He cursed the whole damn thing. He was just about to get answers and...not now...

"Start of the third match. It's a new round and you're up." The Lacour knight nodded to Chris. "Good match, Sir. Despite the defeat."

"It is all in good name anyway," Chris smiled.

"Carry on, then. Enjoy the rest of the tournament, Sir." Turning his eyes back to the resisting towhead, the knight continued, "Mr. Kenni, follow me, please."

Claude looked back to the girls and the man, but all they did was smile and wave.

"Good luck, Claude," Opera told him.

"You can do it," Celine chimed in.

"We all have faith," Chris finished.

Claude wanted to tell them all to go to hell.

The knight accompanied him to the end of the corridor, and then pushed the Ensign forward. He grunted and cast the knight a dirty glare before continuing through the dark hall for a third time. Anger welled up inside of him, and he felt more than ready to take on the sorry sort that was to be his opponent.

It made him ire, to think that _those_ he was considering to be _friends_ were hiding things from him. He couldn't understand it, and ran their cryptic words over and over again in his head.

_Let Dias keep the Ohma? Roland is catching on and to not let him near Rena? ...What?_

All that Claude knew was that Dias was the proud owner of a stolen sword, as well as aiding and abetting a criminal merchant. At least, that was the way it was up until yesterday. This morning, even.

So what changed?

Was Chris playing for the bad guys now? Had Celine joined him because she was infatuated with him and Opera was brought along because she was the magician's friend?

Was he traveling with a bunch of easily swayed folk?

First Rena, then _these_ guys?

_That would certainly explain a lot..._

He would have to tell Alen, and then Ashton, once he saw them. They were most _certainly_ being duped, and risking their lives for an event no longer worthwhile.

The light fell down upon Claude as he exited the corridor and entered the battlefield. The crowd was cheering, as they always were, and the announcer calling his name over the megaphone. The towhead gripped his blade tightly, cheeks budding red.

He _had_ it. It wasn't worth it anymore.

After he slayed whatever unfortunate soul faced him now, he was resigning from the tournament and resuming his quest of getting the hell off Expel.

Claude focused his attention from the white corner into the black. He was expecting another giant, or a pretenda-knight from a non-existent kingdom. Maybe another spear wielding burglar, or a ninja-star hurling rogue—Claude didn't know.

"...Claude..." someone called out, though the voice was shaky.

In the black corner stood Alen Tax, his sword out in front of him, protectively, but his eyes betrayed him with an air of disappointment.

_He_ was Claude's next opponent.

The towhead nearly dropped his sword.

_No..._

"...No..." he shook his head. "There...there must be some kind of mistake. We're not supposed to fight each other. We...We're...Dias..."

"I couldn't believe it either," Alen walked into the ring. "But here we are, Claude."

The Ensign's feet took over and he was limping up the steps onto the concrete platform. The cheering caused him to grow numb, and he found himself staring into their faces.

Staring into _Rena's_ face.

Alen had seen her, too.

She was standing behind Gamgee and the two mayors. They appeared to be completely unaware of her presence behind them, probably as she had liked it, but her eyes were on the two men, her hands interlocked together.

Why had she decided _now,_ of all times, to watch the fight? Claude would've preferred her to not see this next match. He didn't want to think about who was going to get hurt...

...or _who_ might die.

"I'll forfeit," Claude immediately volunteered without thinking. "Make sure you take care of Dias, all right?"

But Alen was shaking his head.

"No, Claude. You _need_ to stay."

The towhead was confused. Weren't they supposed to be focusing their efforts on Dias? What was wrong with Alen? Didn't he know that _any_ of them could get hurt? Hadn't he _seen_ what happened to Ashton?

_Don't tell me...Chris got to him, too?_

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

The mayor's son gave a small smile.

"This is what we have _both_ been waiting for. A chance to _prove_ ourselves."

"We..." Claude's brows furrowed, "...have...?"

"I told you, back in Mars, that _I_ would have Rena. You would soon leave, but I...I would _never_ leave her." Then Alen prepared himself, his sword outstretched toward Claude. "This is the test of _who_ is a better man for Rena. You or me?"

Finally...

Claude...understood.

And a while ago, when the world _still_ made sense, and only one objective appealed to Claude, he would've disagreed. But now, Alen's words were the only things that made sense, above Chris' secrecy and the girls, and Dias, and Rena, and whatever else...It was _this_ that Claude understood the most. The urge to protect one woman, to feel _something_ for her...

Battling this man was the closest he could get to confronting his emotions. To actually _admit_ that he was in love.

"All right," the Ensign nodded. "Let's do this."

Claude raised his blade, and the gong sounded off, but, for once, the noise didn't deafen him.

It _invigorated _him.

Alen moved first, his sword held up high, and he lunged at Claude. The Ensign sidestepped, but marveled at how fast Alen had become since his first battle in the Heraldic Forest back at Mars. He was so clumsy and frightened then. Claude hadn't fathomed that _this_ would be how the young man would turn out now. He never would've imagined that they would be meeting in the arena to fight for Rena's affection.

Claude counterattacked, his blade coming up from below. It swiped the other man's cloak and left a small gash under his belt, but Alen shook off the initial pain. Attention back to the fight, he sliced at the Ensign, making quick steps forward, then Claude would seize the offensive and dive back at him. They kept like this for several moments, Alen's agile movements surprising Claude again and again. First he was able to deflect the Ensign's blow to the other's shoulder, but was also able to reciprocate with a stab of his own.

Alen's blade caught Claude under the hem of his jacket, piercing just below his ribs. The attack stung him all over, raising the hairs on his arms, and tingling his fingers. The towhead nearly dropped his blade, and he glanced up to see if the mayor's son was going to strike again.

He didn't.

_He must not be used to stabbing a friend. Even though we're fighting for the same thing, he can't get past that we're friends. I can't say anything, either; I'm feeling exactly the same way._

It was also a wonder that Alen could have as much soul as he did this moment without the full use of Orius. But it seemed that Rena had managed to power both of their blades. Not only was Alen fighting for the woman, but he also had a role to fulfill for his father. Despite being his opponent, Claude couldn't help but feel more proud of Alen, both for his determination, and his evolution throughout their journey.

_Still, no matter the outcome, we have a long way to go._

The Ensign brought a hand up to his torn shirt, blood dripping from the tips of his fingers.

"S-Sorry..." Alen whispered.

Claude closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't. You never have to be sorry in battle." Using one hand to raise his blade, he smiled. "All right, prepare yourself. This is the only time I'm letting you cut at a piece of me."

Alen still appeared reluctant, so Claude made the first move to abolish his hesitance. The towhead brought his bloody fingers back to the hilt of his blade so that both hands were clutching it, and swung. The mayor's son defended, holding the steel up to his face. Claude continued to attack at the sword, the clank and sparks from blade meeting blade lighting up the people in the arena. He heard them cheer, gasp, and shout things that were lost as other people yelled out above them.

Then Alen struck back just as Claude's blade came down. Both held in a deadlock, Claude pushed his body weight toward Alen, just as he moved himself toward Claude.

"You fight well," Alen grunted. "I can see why...Rena believes you..." he gave a heavy breath, "...are the Warrior of Light."

The towhead chuckled. "For all we know...it could be you."

"Yeah...Right." Alen slammed his body into Claude's forcing the other man's sword up.

Claude raised the sword above his head to avoid cutting into his own face, but it gave time for Alen to knock himself into the Ensign again. His elbow sank into Claude's stomach, but Claude managed to lock his leg around Alen's, tripping him. The mayor's son crumpled to the ground while the other struggled to break the coughing fit he had been reduced to. Fighting for air, he kept his attention on Alen, whose cape had swung over his head in a tangled mess. Orius lay beside him.

The sudden urge to kick the sword away and push Alen out of the arena was tempting, but also the most cowardly thing Claude found himself thinking of.

_Here I am chastising Dias for the exact same thing. And, unlike Dias, Alen is my friend. We'll fight like men._

Claude glanced up to where he had seen Rena before.

She was still there, hands upon her heart, and eyes terrified. Her mouth was slightly ajar, moving as she watched the raging battle.

A roar caught the Ensign off guard as he turned his head, a blur of Alen coming at him full speed. His blade whirled in front of his face, and Claude forced himself to stand straight, despite the fact that he still couldn't breathe. He brought up his sword. The impact of Orius was much stronger this time, and Claude felt his arms drop from the power Alen was emitting.

_ He's serious...I think he's finally dropped all reservation._

Using a strong swing to bring Alen's sword down, Claude struck back. Sword flurries encased the two as they continued their battle dance across the platform. Clings and clangs hit sharp notes, and then dulled as Claude landed a blow to Alen's side.

The mayor's son wailed, the stab being deeper than the Ensign had wanted. The towhead's brows furrowed and he gritted his teeth. His initial reaction was to help the man, but he resisted.

_ He's my friend, but we're enemies on the battlefield. I can't help him._

Claude raised his sword again and held it under Alen's chin, tapping it twice.

"Do you yield?" he asked with a heavy voice.

Alen stared at him, his yelling subsiding, yet a tear streamed down his sweat stricken face. It glistened in the sun above, and his hair was matted across his forehead.

"Rena means everything to me..." he said in a near whisper. "...No."

In one agile movement, Alen used his hand to swipe Claude's blade away. Surprised, the Ensign staggered back, and glanced to the mayor's son's hand. There was a gash in the glove he was wearing, smeared in a line of blood. If he had noticed, which Claude was sure he had, Alen was paying the injury no mind. Then glossy eyes overtook the mayor's son, and a rage fed throughout his body that frightened the Ensign. Releasing a mighty roar, Alen rushed Claude, sword raised high.

"Alen," the towhead called out. "_Stop it!_"

But he would not.

The flash of Alen's body came closer, and Claude defended himself the only way he knew how.

Sword in front of his body, the Ensign squeezed his eyes closed and turned his head away. It was only after he felt something hard fall against the blade did he open his eyes.

Blood dripping from the blade, Alen's midsection began where the blade ended, and the clank of the young man's own sword was heard as it toppled to the ground, bouncing twice. Eyes unfocused and a stream of blood pouring from his mouth, Alen grabbed Claude's weapon with two slow moving hands.

Horror seized the Ensign and he dropped the blade at once. No longer being supported by the help of Claude, Alen fell to his knees then teetered to the left. He lay there, a crimson pool growing underneath him. The mayor's son tried to pull the blade from his stomach, but couldn't find the strength.

"God_dammit!_" Claude cried out, falling to the ground to his friend. "_No!_"

Without thinking, the Ensign pulled the blade out himself, prompting a grunt from the other man and a quicker release of his blood. Claude propped Alen's head on his knees, cradling him with his arms.

"No, _no..._" tears spilled from the towhead's eyes as blood soaked the front of his clothes. "Dammit, Alen, this wasn't supposed to happen..._This_ is what _we_ were trying to avoid..."

The crowd above him both screamed and cheered. The announcer declared Claude's victory.

It was the signaled out cry of Bernard Tax that caught the Ensign's attention, and he glanced up.

"_Not my baby boy!_" came his pronounced wail.

The rotund man threw himself against the rail and fought with the crowd of the people as he struggled to get to Alen. Mayor Regis was among one to restrain him, and Claude recognized the horror on Gamgee's face as he held both Sufia and Eleanor tightly.

"Claude..." the fatally wounded man brought the Ensign's attention back to the situation at hand. Though blood continued to pour from Alen's mouth, he fought for a smile. "It was always...you. _You_ were the better man..."

"Shut up!" Claude screamed and shook him. "None of _that_ matters now..."

"_No! Alen!_"

Claude whirled his head around just as a shadow covered him and a large figure blotted out the sun above. Rena hurled herself from off the railing above, legs and arms kicking in the air. She fell almost in slow motion, her hair pulled back, and skirt and mini cape fluttering behind her. Rena had paid no mind to the fact that her landing would be less than graceful, and painful nonetheless.

The ground beneath her trembled and she bounced once she hit the ground. Unable to keep standing, she fell into several rolls, dust clouds swirling up around her. Claude heard her scream, and she finally flopped onto her bottom. Scratching at the ground in front of her, Rena pulled herself to her knees, then hobbled to her feet. Limping heavily, the blue-haired girl with a tear stained face made her way to the platform. Nearly crawling up the steps, she lunged for the Ensign and her dying friend.

"_How_ _could you do this to him?_" she screamed at Claude. "How _could_ you?"

Her harsh words left him speechless, and Rena leaned over Alen, casting her shadow over his face.

"Rena..." his eyes were fluttering. "I...want to let you know...I...lo—"

"Shut up, Alen," she snarled and took his bloody hands into hers.

"Rena..." Claude began, but the rest of his words fell away.

He watched her close her eyes and her lips move up and down as frantic, muffled, little noises escaped her mouth. The sensation, colors, and gestures that Claude knew all too well emitted from her tiny hands and blanketed Alen's. Her mumbling quickened, and the bright light sparkled from her fingertips. The weight of Alen on Claude's lap seemed lighter now, and the sticky, red liquid that had stained his clothes and hands were falling away. The Ensign was forced to turn his head as the blinding light overwhelmed his eyes.

_That's right...Rena can save him...Rena can make everything...all right..._

Her power...it was so intense...Claude could've sworn he was being healed along with Alen. He couldn't see anything anymore. The light was too strong to be gazed into directly, and the weightlessness made the Ensign wonder if they were even at the tournament anymore.

Then it faded, and they had returned. Claude, Alen on his lap, and Rena hovering over him, still locked in trance. The towhead's eyes fluttered open and he looked down. Tears streamed down the girl's face, but a smile had appeared at her lips. The blood that had soaked the platform and their bodies had disappeared. The mayor's son was gazing up at Rena, eyes abundant with life instead of the flickering candle welcoming death only moments ago.

"Thank Tria," she sniffled.

Claude couldn't help but laugh. Alen was alive. Rena was here.

All was well.

"What...What sort of demon craft is _this?_"

Breaking free from the happy moment, Claude's attention was directed heavenward to where he knew the king was sitting. But someone who wasn't the king was peering down on them now, an accusing finger directed at one in particular.

"That young man is supposed to be _dead._" The bearded man decorated in precious garments continued to wag his finger at them. "How has it _come_ that he isn't? No one can bring back the dead—not even Heraldic Art users. That girl must be a _demon._"

"This is bad," Claude leaned back, allowing Alen to sit up. "Rena's power isn't well known in these parts."

"Well, they can't have her," the mayor's son reached over to seize the Orius, then pushed himself to his feet. "They'll have to get through _me._"

"Alen, your wounds are still tender," Rena warned. "It's not a simple cut I was able to heal; your skin is delicate and still mending."

"Don't worry," Claude pulled himself up. "I'll be next to him."

"_Get her,_" the man was waving his arms about. "_Bring her to me._"

Pushing Rena behind him, the Ensign fell in next to the mayor's son, sword outstretched.

"Now would be a good time to have Celine enchant Orius," he heard Alen say.

From above, Claude could make out several knights gathering and moving to the stairwells. Knowing time was short, he moved his eyes to the gate where he had come from, waiting for the ambush.

Instead, he saw Celine, who was waving at them.

"Over _here,_" she stopped waving long enough to gesture them toward her. "_Quickly._"

Claude nudged Alen with his shoulder and grabbed Rena with his free arm. Pulling her along, they dashed for the open gate.

Once inside, Claude released Rena and followed Celine through the dark corridor.

"How did you get past the guards?" he asked her, trying to keep up.

"Chris called them away," she smiled. "He distracted them by saying there were intruders making their way up top to the king and general."

"General?" Claude slowed to let her pass and continued behind her up a flight of stairs. "Is that the guy who ordered Rena's arrest?"

"Sure is. There's quite a bit you don't know, Claude, and we haven't had the opportunity to explain it to you. Unfortunately, we gotta get Rena and Alen out of here because _you_ still have a tournament to win."

"What does it matter if I win now? Dias has the sword and no one wants to get it back."

"Dias isn't your enemy."

They reached the top of the stairs.

Claude stopped.

"...What?"

Celine kept going, and Alen passed Claude after.

"I'll explain once we get to the top," she called over her shoulder.

But Claude couldn't find the motivation to start again. Turning his head, he realized that Rena hadn't come by. Pivoting his body entirely, he watched her dash into the opposite direction of her friends.

"Rena?" The Ensign's motivation was found once again as he followed after.

She heard his footsteps—she _had_ to have, he realized. But she continued down the hall around the back side of the arena.

If she wasn't careful, the knights would find her.

This thought drove Claude further, and he gained speed after her.

"Dammit, _Rena,_" he shouted at her. "_Stop!_"

He thought she would keep going—to ignore him and push on.

After the way she had screamed at him before...

But, defeating his expectations, she halted.

Rena turned slow, her face pale with bursts of red on her tiny cheeks. Her eyes were still puffy from the tears she cried, and her small form was trembling. Claude stalled his steps, then, when he was sure she wasn't going to run away again, moved toward her.

_Even like this, she's still so beautiful..._

"Rena..." He let her name linger on his lips. Breathing out, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again.

But the next words were not his own.

"How could you _do_ that, Claude?"

His eyes shot open and he stared at her. No longer was her form diminutive and shaking, nor were her eyes soft and scared like moments before. They had become hard, and the beautiful buds of red on her cheeks had spread across her face in a torrent of anger.

"W-What..." he sputtered.

"Alen would've _died_ had I not been there. And because of your reckless choice to fight him, our whole cover might be blown."

"W-Wha—" Claude shook his head, incomprehensible noises escaping his mouth. "What are you _talking_ about, Rena? I _didn't_ want to fight Alen. I told him to _stop_ when it became clear that things were going too far. I never wanted for what had happened to happen. What did you expect me to do?"

Her eyes transformed into narrow slits and she raised her head so that, despite being shorter than him, she was looking down upon his face.

"I expected you to be the better man, Claude."

The better man.

What..._was_ the better man?

The Ensign's head fell, and he found himself no longer looking at Rena, but at a stony floor with dried dirt that formed footprints from the patrons who had passed through earlier.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "I guess I should've forfeited the match when I realized that things were going too far."

He heard her sigh.

"That's..." She sighed again. "That's _not_ what I meant, Claude. It's just..."

"Well, well. What a fortuitous turn of events that I'd find you both down here."

Whirling around, Claude found himself staring at an embroidered chest piece with the Lacour emblem on it. Raising his eyes, he met Roland's, and the head garrison was sporting a thick grin.

"Roland," Claude took a few steps back, "your wounds..."

"Yes, much better thanks to the care of your friends. I only _need_ a night's worth of recovery to get back to what I am doing."

"To fall from that kind of height..." Rena's voice shrank. "Dias was right about you."

"Huh?" Claude glanced at her for a moment before turning back to Roland. "I don't get it."

"You don't need to," he shook his head. "It'll all be over in a matter of moments."

The Ensign covered his eyes with his arm as a green light flashed before him. There was a strange slinking noise, and a low growl.

_I recognize that sound..._

Jumping back, Claude collided with Rena's body, but managed to keep himself upright. Peeking out from the crook of his elbow, he witnessed the image of a slimy, green creature in place of Roland. A red tongue dangled out from the snout of the creature, which was decorated in horns. Glossy eyes focused in on the couple, and the Ensign felt Rena pull back to look over his shoulder.

Claude fumbled for his sword, eyes still on the creature, but the sheath and latch were tangled. Its lengthy arms dragged across the floor, claws clicking against the concrete. Leaning back, the monster roared and brought up an oversized arm. It swung, colliding with the wall behind it, then lunged forward. The sound of crumbling rocks filled Claude's ears, and the haze of dust attacked him.

With little time to defend against the strike of the monster, the towhead outstretched his arms to keep Rena back, and waited for the impact.

"_Hyah!_"

The quick glide of light struck the monster, and its head lopped off to the side. The hand remained in mid-air, twitching and reaching, then toppled to the ground in a crumpled heap. The floor vibrated under their feet, and debris and dust swirled up again. Green liquid gurgled from the monster's neck where the head used to sit, and pooled underneath the body.

Glancing up just as the sound of a sword being sheathed was heard, Claude caught sight of Dias, his blue hair messy and moving about.

"Dias..." he whispered, then looked back to the ground. "So...Roland was a monster all along."

"I didn't think you'd believe me if _I_ told you," the older swordsman stepped over the dead body. "So I rather you had seen it for yourself."

The pieces slowly were forming together in his head, and Claude turned to Rena, who nodded.

"So..._that's_ why you assaulted Roland. You both knew?"

"If you want answers, then you're going to have to win in the tournament." Dias glanced over to Rena, "We need to get you somewhere safe. The Lacour knights are searching high and low for you."

The girl gave Claude one look before leaving his side to join her childhood friend. Her warmth lingered even after she had left. The Ensign could feel something tighten in his chest as Rena took Dias' arm.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself from the image of the two of them. "Tell me what's going _on._"

Dias stopped long enough to offer Claude one more glance.

"Beat me in the tournament first. Otherwise, you'll wallow in darkness forever."

His cape rippled behind him, and his feet clicked against the stone. The last thing that Claude saw was Rena following close behind.

\/\/\/

So...you didn't REALLY think I was gonna kill Alen, right? Heh heh...right? I apologize to Moosashi that Ashton's fight got skipped, but he'll be fighting lots more in the next chapter—last of the Lacour Tournament, yippee!

Please don't chastise me too harshly, especially for the late-coming of this chapter. Believe me, no one feels the pain of it more than I. XD

Until next time!

ML


End file.
